Pack Nature
by Hanabishi Shura
Summary: Kiba has the Kyuubi in him! How does that change things? Sheltered by his pack, young Kiba has no fear. But even a mighty Inuzuka must learn to have faith in the one he loves: that Hyuuga girl ... what are those ominous clouds hovering over her?
1. Chapter 1

This is a parody of the original story.

This is a parody of the original story. How different would things have been if the baby boy that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into had been Kiba, and not Naruto? This is also a shot at Kiba/Hina, my favorite characters in the series, although the first few chapters should be largely Kiba all the way for setup purposes. Have fun reading, reviewing and eating delicious chocolate chip cookies. (I'll bake them as a reward after I see some reviews.) I also don't own any of these characters and frankly, I don't _want_ to own any of them, except Hinata. Heaven just doesn't quite make girls like her, does it?

Another thing I want to add before I start, everything I know is based on the _anime_. I never got around to reading the _manga_. And I didn't even glance at _Naruto_ until only recently. I have never been fond of "kiddie characters" and preferred realistically more _human_ anime like _Evangelion_ and _Blood+_. The fact that _Naruto _is on _Cartoon Network_ just put me off even more. Just another kiddie cartoon, I thought. But it is so surprisingly popular, I finally decided to give it a whirl. I found myself all choked up at the _Zabuza_ arc, and eventually became a true fan. **_-- Shura_**

--

Laughter.

Laughter rung steadily in my ears, and even in my half-daze I could hear it bouncing off the walls and coming right back to me in a series of faint echoes. This is maddening. How can anyone fall asleep properly with all that noise?

I opened one eye.

"Naruto! For the last time, stop fooling around! Do it again properly!" yelled the man with the big scar etched right across the front of his face. _That must have been painful_, I thought every time I looked at it. Umino Iruka. Our sensei. He is very strict, yet he never comes across as the _bad guy_. There was this fatherly-brotherly twinge to the general relationship he had with the class.

My dad travels far away on long missions all the time so I found the lead of an older male through my sensei. Apparently, my father was not even there when I was born. Oh well ... I'll survive somehow. We Inuzukas always find a way. I'll just lap up whatever comfort and encouragement Iruka-sensei can give me, or be my own man otherwise. Sometimes, I even pretend in my mind that he is really my dad. That is not to say that some of his lectures are not deadbeat and boring.

Like right now.

I closed my eye and put my head back into the comfortable little nest I made out of my arms and my animal hide book bag. Don't worry. This doesn't mean that I am not paying attention. It just that when you're an Inuzuka, you don't really need to. Few sounds get by my ears. Even in a state of semi-consciousness, my brain is sharp enough to retain enough information for me to make a good showing, and I have systematically passed every one of sensei's tests to date. I'm not outstanding, but I'm not one of the bottom-feeders either. And that's good enough for me.

The laughter that had begun to die down suddenly got maxed out again, waking me up completely this time. How bothersome. Like I said, I am an Inuzuka. It can be a bit of a nuisance to be able to hear so well, really. It means that you can hardly fall asleep at night, because you are listening to practically every creak of timber and snap of twig in Konoha and lying there wondering if it was due to a stray mutt or an alien _shinobi._ So I get away with what little sleep I can in the classroom.

Fortunately being so tall for my age, I am automatically relegated to the very back row. It is also really helps that the long central pillar in the room conveniently stands right between me and Iruka-sensei's favorite spot to stand and preach, if you were to draw a straight line from me to him. He will not see me put my head down on my table and if he takes so much as a _step_ away from his usual position, I _will_ hear him and be ready to adjust my posture.

Anyway, what is everyone laughing at again? I opened my eyes and stared lazily across the room. _What the hell is that?_ I saw a truly hideous creature, about four feet tall with overly swollen lips, droopy eyes and dressed in Lord Hokage's swathing ceremonial robes. _What in tarnation?_

"Naruto ..." Iruka-sensei was speaking. I noticed the teacher's hands are balled into loose fists by his sides. "Please, Naruto, it is not funny anymore! If you do not get even this basic transformation _jutsu_ right at least once by the end of the hour, _no one_ will be going out for lunch!"

The classroom erupted into an eurhythmic concert of groans and grumbles and "Awwww! Iruka-sensei!" as the creature at the head of the class disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to replaced by ... that brat. The spikey-haired blond dude with the strange yet adorable whisker-like birthmarks on his face. The class clown and village idiot. One of the most annoying human beings in the land. If there was ever a marketable demand for pure stupidity, the kid would receive all the accolades, second to none. He is perverted, way too happy, thinks with his stomach more than anything else. And also, he is the _Yondaime_'s son.

Oh yeah, you heard me. Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the Fourth Hokage himself. It was a beautiful fairytale of a story every one knows about, the story of how the Leaf Village was invaded by a legendary fire demon, the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. The Nine-Tailed Fox. Our brave Yondaime sacrificed himself for the sake of the village by performing a self-incapacitating _jutsu _to seal the demon in some sort of prison. He died thereafter from incurable internal injuries and Konoha lived on. That was twelve years ago, precisely about the time I was born. A moving tale that will inspire the hearts and minds of young _shinobi _for generations to come.

Heck, it inspired _me_. Like all young fools, I have my own dreams of heroic grandeur. I'm no different from any of the young boys my age. I wanted to fling my _kunai _with the accuracy of a devil and throw a punch that can crack rocks. I wanted to be able to run faster than the gush of wind and get up to the roof of the Hokage's Tower in a single leap. I wanted to _be _Hokage. It sounded like the coolest damn career choice in the list to me.

The class waited in bated breath as the crazy kid performed the necessary hand signs. There are nine signs in the sequence for the standard transformation _jutsu_. I groaned inwardly to myself as I noted he flubbed at least three or four of them, either signing them in the wrong order or even coming up with completely non-existent ones of his own. What is so irritating is that the fervent look on his face and the little bullets of sweat dotting his brow suggested that he is actually _not _messing around. He is _really_ trying his best here. A sincere and passionate _baka_.

He tried so hard at everything and never seemed to give up even though he proved himself a failure again and again. We've all been at Konoha Ninja Academy for the last five years of our lives. You would think that he would have made some form of progress by now. Everyone has. Yet, only yesterday, at _shuriken_ practice, he was throwing his stars at Iruka-sensei's _head_ with the wooden dummy a considerable several degrees off-distance. Judging by how many times he bowed and apologized, he was being honestly careless as usual. And people seemed to love him just for that.

_That numbskull_. I wanted to go back and sleep.

The smoke cleared once more and the end result is more horrendous than before, if that is possible. He now had an incredibly fat Lord Hokage with too puny a head attached to too big a neck. It didn't help either that the ceremonial headdress is adorned with daisies. _How the hell did he manage to conjure up those?_ Already, Iruka-sensei is foaming at the mouth.

I felt mad. What is the idiot trying to pull? He really is so annoying! But I could not help myself. The more I stared at him, the more funny he looked. I was soon busting my gut and laughing like a hyena with the others.

"What kind of a silly _jutsu_ is that?" I shouted across the room. "You could probably at least get our enemies to _die_ laughing!" The rest of the claws roared in approval and added their own choice comments.

Naruto turned red and stamped his foot as he changed back to his original form. "Oh, yeah? Well, I am the son of the Fourth Hokage! I don't _need_ to learn some silly _jutsu_ to _pretend_ to be Hokage, because one of these days _I'm_ gonna _be_ Hokage!"

"Really? On what planet?" I shot back, unable to control myself as I laughed again. This is ridiculous, but that's why its fun. The idiot is so honest and sincere that you really cannot help liking him in spite of being so annoyed with his little ways. Just last week, for instance, he woke up late and rushed to the Academy, not even aware that he forgot his pants and was wearing only his bedroom boxers. And that's Naruto. Son of the Yondaime and our future leader. _Pffffft. Baka._

We all missed out on lunch that day.

Luckily, we Inuzukas can naturally skip more meals than the average ninja.

--

I trudged back to my home, half-dragging my feet because I was feeling sluggish. I was having one of those regular days. Days when I would basically kill all morning and half the afternoon at the Academy, then take the next couple of hours to stroll around the woods by myself.

Why am I alone, you ask? Because people don't seem to want to play with me for some reason. Okay, that's not quite true. I do have my friends. Some of the guys in school are neat. Some of the females _smelled_ really nice. Oh yeah, I _can_ smell if you're a good guy or a complete _bastard_. Just try me. Momma taught me the secret when I was two. Something about changes in hormonal fluid secreted by the brain or something, I forget, but I _know_ I got it down. I'm a fast learner.

Anyway, as I was saying, I do have friends. It's just that whenever the other kids hang around me, more often than not, their _parents_ would come over and whisk them away. Four, five years ago, I thought nothing of it. They had to go home and wash their muddy feet and eat their veggies, just like I did, I understand.

But lately I am not so sure.

Because now I'm also learning to prick up my ears and listen to pick up some of the strange and unfriendly signals some of the adults have been giving me. Let me recall an encounter I had today. One of my closer friends in class is Shikamaru Nara, mainly because he sat right next to me and often joined me in shacking off to _dreamland_ the second Iruka-sensei opens his mouth.

After we dismissed, he wanted to go and lie down in the sandbox out at the back. We are already twelve – apparently this is the _coming of age_ for all new official shinobi – and we will be graduating soon, but we occasionally hang out in the play area from time to time. It had been our sanctuary, our _cubby-hole_, our home away from home for the last five years.

I tagged along out of habit and out of having nothing better to do, but his mother showed up after awhile and coolly dragged him away without so much as cracking a smile in my direction. Hey, don't get me wrong. I don't need nobody's parents treating me like I'm something special. I'm an Inuzuka and I only find true comfort within the confines of my pack. That's the way it is. Even so, I didn't like the look she gave me. It was like she saw me as a threat to Shikamaru or something. Like she wanted to protect her cub from a potential predator.

I don't know, maybe I'm wrong in my judgment, but I kinda of can sense these things. It's _pack_ nature. Humans are pack animals. She was just doing her job as his mother, I guess. After all, we Inuzukas are so in tune with our animals that for many generations, our members have retained a selection of animalistic features – slightly pointy ears, slit-like corneas, voluminous hair growth, larger fangs than the average human's, longer fingers and naturally tapered fingernails that make our hands look like feral claws.

And that is not all.

Remember what I was saying about being tall? Well, I'm the tallest dude in my class. Animals quite normally mature faster than human beings, most of them attaining full adulthood in only one year following birth. And Inuzukas bridge the gap between beast and man. We mature faster than the members of the other clans too. I look more sixteen than twelve, really.

When I smile, I seem like I'm snarling, no matter how puppy dog and innocent I force my eyes to look. Add to the plate that I'm loud-spoken and generally stubborn as a mule, I guess I cannot help coming off looking like a bad influence, or at least I seem fit the profile of the _school bully_. Shinobi mothers are _really_ sensitive about their cubs' welfare at the Academy, I noticed. Pack nature. It's only natural, I tell myself. When cubs are young, they cannot defend themselves so well and aren't smart enough to recognize their enemies. Of course their mothers would be a little more paranoid about leaving them out in the open.

But still, I wasn't happy about being kicked aside. Those mothers never treated any of the _other_ kids different. Come on. I am already twelve. I ain't blind. These kids invite themselves to each others homes for lunch, for birthday parties, to tackle homework assignments together, or to just play around. And they have invited me. Only I have never actually been to any one of my friend's houses. Not _once_. It was that fiercely loyal pack nature again. Mothers softly telling me to come some other time, which of course _never_ happened, or simply taking their cub's hand and walking away acting like they don't even see me.

I don't understand it. It's like everyone in Konoha is a _sheep_ and the Inuzukas are the only _wolf_ clan. That is the only salient reason I can think of to explain the general disdain of the public regarding me. It didn't end with the mothers either. I could go anywhere, for a meal at one of Konoha's many foodstalls, for instance. These old cats should be happy to claim my business, yet a lot of them shoot me down or speak very tightly when taking my order, as if they expect me to say I want their liver for dessert or something.

Seriously, I don't get. What the hell is wrong with me anyway? Am I _so_ hideous? Maybe I should get my teeth pulled. And a manicure.

When I finally reached the door of my house, I paused and raised a fist to knock. It opened before I could make contact and there stood my fine mother, smiling proudly at me. I smiled back. She's a real brick, my momma. A real _solid_ brick. So what if those other moms out there got something against me being friends with their cubs? I got me my own momma, a real fine one too who _always_ knows _exactly_ what I want to eat without me even having to tell her. _Motherly intuition_. Pack nature.

She had a really big hand that hits _really_ hard when she's mad, but also a very _soft_ hand that made me warm when it caressed my face. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately and it embarrassed the hell out of me because she would do it even when we have visitors from other packs. But it surely beats having no one and that is one of the things I often wondered about Naruto. Both the Yondaime and his wife died. The Fourth's successor, who is sadly also his predecessor, took the boy into his own home.

But Lord Hokage is so busy with the affairs of the village, I can scarcely imagine what it must be like for Naruto during those hours when he has absolutely _no one_ to play with. He had no strong parental figure watching him grow up even if he did live in a really nice house, so I guess he can be excused for having turned out so incredibly loopy. Having been experiencing a kind of loneliness myself, estranged and isolated from everyone else like some sort of wild untamable beast, I kind of identify with the nutty little retard and thus can never bring myself to sincerely hate him. He had a more likeable attitude than mine anyway.

Just then, I felt something warm against my cheek. "Kiba-kun. You're late again, you unteachable _baka_." I snapped off my thoughts to look up into my momma's deep, deep eyes. Harsh words, but I knew from her tone that she was just playing with me. Her hand lingered ... so soft, so inviting, so relaxing, plus she smelt _so_ good ... I swear I could have fallen asleep on the spot.

Comfort within my own pack. I don't need nothing from the world.

Her hand and the sensation of it left me all too suddenly, and I could scarcely believe I actually miss being nuzzled completely by her when I was tiny cub of three and had yet to blossom to my near-adult size.

"Come on in, Kiba-kun. I need to talk to you about." She turned to go without another lingering glance. I suppose it had to be something serious. She usually punched my face or growled and bit my shoulder when she is in a good mood.

As it turned out, the _serious_ thing was to tell me to wash up after dinner. Then she bust up laughing. I punched her as well.

And all hell broke loose.

--

A/N – Largely based on that flashback scene during Naru/Kiba's fight in the third round preliminaries. Changes based on logical developments the villagers would have taken if the Kyuubi had been sealed into Kiba. Naruto would not be outcast, in fact I think it is plausible that everyone would treat him like a golden child because of who his father is. Sarutobi taking him in is also plausible and there is no reason for him to hide the fact that Naruto is Yondaime's son. That does not make him any less of a prankster as the Hokage is way to busy to be a true father (Otherwise Konohamaru would be a _really_ nice boy!). Naruto would generally have a much happier childhood as no one is giving him the evil eye or tossing him out into the rain. As for Kiba, I strongly believe that the Inuzukas are quite fanatical about their "pack nature". At the Hokage's order, they are not to tell him anything. They would stand by him and not let the other villagers dig into him so badly like they did to Naruto in the original story, plus they give him the foundation training Naruto lacks. Logically, this means that Kiba will not be as traumatized as Naruto was, so I can still write him in-character, the usual jolly, wild Kiba we all know and love. Until the shit hits the fan of course. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Hinata appears! Whee!


	2. Chapter 2

I _still_ don't own Naruto, maybe I will someday. Believe it. But I _am_ making plans to kidnap Hinata when no one is looking. Stay posted for updates on that and, please, don't tell her father. **_-- Shura_**

_--_

_One week_, I thought to myself as I looked into the cerulean blue sky, my enhanced vision able to catch an eagle soaring almost a hundred feet straight up. _One more week till graduation_. A part of me is saddened to think I'll be leaving the cozy Konoha Ninja Academy for good. It's almost like leaving my own den. But then again, who am I kidding. I'm going to be a _genin_ in the next seven days. I'm going to be classified as a _real _shinobi at last and I'll get to go on an adventure! Yes! To _hell_ with the Academy!

I wanted the weekend to come quickly.

But first, I had to deal with the issue at hand. The final tests. A whole bloody week of tests. These will determine just how far we have gone and how far we will be capable of going. Not everyone in class gets to be a _genin_ just for having studied five long years at the Academy. You have to prove yourself worthy of the honor. After all, becoming _genin_ is literally the first step to becoming someone your whole village will depend on in nasty situations. Like when the _Kyuubi_ attacked twelve years ago.

"Today, we are running a series of long-distance laps with obstacles ..."

I tuned out quickly from what Iruka-sensei was babbling about. Big Sister spent all of last night giving me the rundown of her graduation experience, so I already kind of know what to expect. Instead, I was more interested in checking out the crowd around me.

All of my friends seemed very perky and fidgety as I felt. Of course. Everyone wants to graduate. And it is really a nuisance when the usual first-time graduation rate of the Academy is whopping 25. Yeah, that meant that if you had a hundred people in your class, only twenty-five of you get to be _genin_ and the rest will be held back a year or two and re-take the tests until the senseis are satisfied.

In other words, the requirements are somewhat ridiculous. The way of the shinobi is a deathly serious path to take and you had better be _damn_ sure you know what you're doing when you choose to take it. Being a good student is _not_ good enough. You have to show them you're really playing for keeps and that you're bringing something to the table so valuable that they cannot do without you on the squad. And if you don't show some stuff after a few extra years, they shake your hand, suggest a career of account checking at the local bank and basically kick you out the polite way. It's pretty scary.

"Man ... this is going to be troublesome, isn't it?"

I smiled and looked up at the stoned-looking fellow. My lounging partner. "Hang in there, Nara," I said with a feral grin spreading over my lips. "You don't wanna have to go through a whole year of the same old stuff with Iruka-sensei whilst the rest of us get to stroll through the woods on dramatic adventures and entering into bloody battles with evil spies from other nations."

"Honestly, I cannot decide which of the two will be more troublesome ..."

There it was again, that famous word of his. _Troublesome, troublesome_. Actually, sitting beside him so many times, I caught onto the fact that Shikamaru is actually a well-disguised genius. He had no motivation in life, certainly he sleeps _way_ more than I do, yet I'll be damned if I can ask him _any_ question from the books that he can't answer right away. And his answers are sometimes more comprehensive and logical than what the books suggest. He is like a 60-year old grand master in a boy's body the way he behaves. It's like the whole world is just not big enough a challenge to get a rise out of him.

At that moment, my nose picked up another scent. Something rather foul and toxic. Have you ever picked up a roach or a cicada and really given it a good whiff before? This smell is exactly like that. I turned instinctively to see a large black mass in front of my face. A large black _moving_ and _buzzing_ mass.

Taking a step back, I sighed and waved a hand in front of my face. "Very nice, Aburame. Don't your stinkflies ever take a bath?" The black mass seemed to swallow itself and disappear ... into the collar of the guy standing before me. He is dressed in a high-neck heavy-duty suit and a dark goggles that hid most his face so that you can hardly tell what he really looks like, and certainly can't see if he is smiling or sticking his tongue out at you.

Shino Aburame of the famous, or should I say _infamous_ Aburame clan, Konoha's most prestigious insect handlers. He is the only person I know that is more stoned than Shikamaru and it just creeped the hell out of me imagining what it feels like to have five generations of bugs crawling around _inside_ your clothes. I am an Inuzuka and I love my animals. I have no problems with another clan that also handles their chosen animal professionally, but the Aburame as far as I'm concerned are ripe for just one thing ... the nuthouse. I'll gladly deliver Bugboy and his entire family there myself.

"They are _not_ stinkflies, Kiba," he said in a _slightly_ clipped voice, which is about the only way you can really tell he is pissed at you. They guy didn't even know how to _frown_. "There is _no_ such thing as a stinkfly. These are my family's prized breed of winged _kikai_. Your childish attempts at humor fail either to impress or perturb me. The enthusiasm is noteworthy and speaks volumes about how mentally and spiritually prepared you are for our challenges up ahead, but I do not appreciate the attempted slander."

I think I must have stopped breathing for awhile because I felt a sudden pain in my lungs and had to inhale big gulps of fresh air quickly. What the hell did he just say? Even with all my wonderful hearing, I didn't get any of that. I turned haphazardly to Shikamaru.

"Did _you_ get any of that?"

The Nara prodigy sighed. "How troublesome ... he's just saying he likes your outspoken confidence, but doesn't like what you're saying about his beetles. That's about it."

I glared at the insect handler and snarled like a panther. "Well, why didn't you _say_ so!"

This time, Shino did frown, but stopped it so quickly I thought I was just seeing things. "I _did_ say so," he insisted. "Please refrain from these paltry and inconsequential arguments, if you will."

I groaned beneath my breath. I'd have kicked the guy if I was still six years old. In any case, don't get me wrong because Shino Aburame is actually one of my best friends. Don't believe me? No, really, he is. His clan and mine are not so different in our areas of practice, like I said. Just like some of the villagers are scared of our biggest dogs; they are also just as creeped out by the intimacy in which the Aburame have with the six-legged critters of the world. We have plenty in common.

Shino is also the only other guy besides Shikamaru and myself who can fall asleep in class and not miss anything of the lesson. He has never actually done it, but I _know_ he can. His _kikai_ apparently talk to him. They give him all the information he himself cannot pick up. That is crazy, but it's really true. I've tested him before. He also has yet to give me a wrong answer to the questions in the books.

Meanwhile, some distance away, I espied Naruto Uzamaki running his mouth off in his usual _turnip head_ manner to some adults that came to spectator the exam session. Some of our classmates' parents, I think. They are obviously uncomfortable, but nodded politely and listened to everything he had to say. And that kind of makes me jealous, I'll have to admit. They're only doing that because he is the son of the Yondaime. Yes, the Yondaime is a great big hero and all, but that did not do anything to comfort me out of my situation. None of the grown-ups outside my pack have ever given me that kind of special attention. Not that I needed them to, but I cannot accept that they actually seemed to _despise_ me. And I can't imagine for the life of me _WHY_.

"To your positions, you slugs, let's go, go, go! Line up in rows of four now!" called a long-haired man named Mizuki, another one of our instructors at the Academy that taught basic _taijutsu_. I didn't like him. He smelled like a bastard.

Shikamaru and Shino proceeded to stand in a file behind me as the other students formed haphazard looking lines until Iruka shouted for them to get serious. Someone kicked into my shoe and stumbled before I caught his ... no, wait ... _sniff_ ... her arm. _Sniff_. This one smelled like a rich man's daughter. Yes, I swear I can smell the _expensiveness_ of the material used to tailor your clothes. I _am _an Inuzuka! _Believe it_!

I looked down at the girl. She is so small and petite that I probably could have broken her into little crumbs by simply pressing my thumb into her skull. I liberally sniffed at her again. I liked it. It was the scent of fresh flowers, of lavender. It just seemed so right that when she looked up at me, she had lavender eyes as well.

"Ah! It's I-I-Inu-I-I-Inu-Inuzuka-san! I'm s-s-so ... so ... well, sorry for ... w-well, b-buh-bumping ... into ... _gulp_ ...bumping into ... _... gulp_ ... bumping into y-y-yuh-you!"

I almost snorted with laughter. This chick is just like Shino! I can't understand a single word she's saying either! But I kind of liked her as well. I never really noticed her because she always seemed so invisible. And if not for the fact that she happened to always have a _really_ nice scent, I probably would never have gotten to know who she is.

Hinata Hyuuga, eldest daughter of Hyashi of the Hyuuga clan's main household. The Hyuugas are dignitaries in Konoha, with Hyashi gaining a status that made him almost a Hokage in his clan's perspective. In other words, little Hinata is here a real live princess. She sat in the way back of the class as well, in the extreme left and most hidden corner of the classroom. From my position I could look over and see her face clearly at any time and it was always etched in almost desperate concentration, like she is afraid she would forget everything the sensei says if she so much as _breathed_. I noticed she had this really weird habit of playing with her fingers, twiddling her thumbs and pushing her pointers together. What does _she_ have got to be nervous about? _She's _the bloody princess. Everyone else should be nervous around her.

"Hey, Hinata-san, you can relax, you know. It's no big deal." I told her as I helped steady her trembling frame. That bulky looking jacket she is wearing is deceiving as hell. It made her looks somewhat plump and stacked, but when I grabbed her arm, I knew instantly that is a _lot_ smaller than she actually looked, which is saying something because Hinata is already the smallest person in our class. But she is my age. Check us out standing there together. Total opposites. I am about as beast-like as she is flower-like.

"I'm ... I'm r-r-ruh-really sorry!" she squeaked and bowed again before backing away. Mizuki-sensei sharply blew a whistle then, so I caught hold of the Hyuuga girl's sleeve and made her stand in front of me to complete our line of four. I didn't really care. I just wanted to get this show started. Besides, she seemed really aimless right now, like she didn't know where she should go, so I thought I'd give her a break and take care of her. And _yes_, the lavender. Her tiny head is right under my nose, the delicious sweet scent invading my nostrils with the force of Ninetails invading Konoha! Madness. Did she dunk her _entire_ self in lavender this morning? She smelled _so_ good!

I noticed she seemed to be constantly glancing and blushing at something off to the left, though I couldn't decide what it was when I looked for myself. Everyone is already in line. As Iruka explained it, these lines of four are to be our _squads_. We are to run some sort of pass-and-relay. Basically, what we have to do is to go off in pairs and do a three legged gallop through the forest, following all the route markers, making a U-turn at the designated spot then come right back and tap the next pair in your squad. First squad to have all four members back in line the fastest wins.

It sounded like a cinch, except for the three-legged part. That meant that you and your partner had to have near-perfect coordination when you leap over rocks and from one branch to another. There is a neck-deep muddy bog somewhere up ahead. And even one area where you have to _swing_ over a wide hole using the hanging vines. All with your leg securely bound to your partner's. Big Sister told me everything. What I remembered most though is that _she_ failed, and she is better at tree-climbing than me. Although she claimed that it was largely because she and her partner could not see eye to eye, it did not ease my growing tension.

I _wanted_ to pass this test. I wanted it so bad.

_Wait _... who _is_ going to my partner? Not ... not _Hinata_, surely? We are completely incompatible! She is way too short! I glanced behind my back to see that Shino and Shikamaru are a step ahead of me and are already binding their legs together with the bandannas provided. _Those jerks_. Neither of them would have been compatible with her either. I guess I had no choice. I turned back to Hinata and gave her an awkward lopsided grin that only made her cringe all the more. She was positively trembling, as if she too could not believe she is paired off to the biggest dog in class. I allowed a rumbling groan to escape my chest.

Shikamaru called it. This day is going to be troublesome.

--

"Okay, you guys are up next," said Iruka-sensei as he looked over at us.

Six teams had gone through the course, each failing miserably to clock a better time than the one that went first. I glanced over nervously at the record holders. Uchiha Sasuke paired with Rain Kanasawachi, and the China-born Yun Long paired with Naruto Uzamaki. All my life taking classes with them, I have never known these four to be chummy with one another in the _least_. But their execution had been _perfect_! It was like they had had been training together everyday for months! That Uchiha kid is definitely one to note. Everyone knows what that guy's family is all about. Rain is the same height as Sasuke, whilst the shorter and faster Yun made a perfect partner for Naruto. One thing I gotta say about that ramen-loving _baka_. He can run _really_ fast even with his leg all tied up.

But I have to turn back to _my_ team now. I looked over at Shino, who nodded at me as a signal of encouragement. He and Shikamaru are not exactly a great a great couple either. I sure as hell can't picture _them_ running frantically at breakneck speed! But hell, I'd bet on them sooner than I'd bet on _myself_.

Hinata's hip leveled up only to my mid-thigh. That meant her entire right leg is bound only to the lower two-thirds of my left, which didn't feel quite right. It had been like binding a fishing pole to a tree trunk. And the other thing ... The best way to balance yourself out in a three-legged relay is for you and your partner to sling your arms across each other and hold on tight for support. The problem is that _my_ partner's head ended where my _shoulders _began, so I can't put my arm around her without smothering her like a grizzly bear and she sure as hell cannot wrap her _twig_ of an arm around me!

Everyone was laughing of course. It is painfully obvious that Hinata and I are a match made in hell. I tried to convince myself that the extra challenge is probably good for testing the limits of my capabilities, but I had Hinata to consider and I honestly didn't want to hurt her by accident. She already looked like she was going to cry and I somehow feel it is my fault to begin with. Well, who _else_ could be blamed? I was the one who pulled her into our line in the first place.

I scowled around the class and made a face. At least I'm the only dude that gets a _girl_ partner. Everyone else went _guy-guy_ and _girl-girl_ out of sheer habit. I'm the _only_ one with the girl! She is _kawaii_, she is a _Hime no Hyuuga_ and she smells like lavender. _Ten-hut, you losers_. Of course, I wished I were really as confident as I appeared to most people. It didn't help that the sun was beating down like an angry bitch.

We started slow, moving at a little more than jog pace as we tried to acclimatize ourselves to the remarkable differences of our figures. I had to put my arm lightly around her after all, otherwise we would have no sort of balance. I decided to take the lead and forced Hinata to increase her speed and widen her steps. It was really difficult after only the first few seconds. Clearly, the steps I wanted to take are way too big for her and what's good for her is way too slow for me. We both would have cleaned this course by the time Iruka-sensei blinked his eyes if we had been allowed to do it individually.

Eventually we found the first route marker. Some of the older _chunin_ had been stationed at strategic spots to see that the contestants don't try and pull anything funny. He nodded to us and motioned for us to start climbing the big tree. _Damn_. Closing my eyes tightly, I just went all out for it, praying hope against hope that Hinata will do her best to keep up and not end up _dead_ by the time the course is over.

"_Oh my_ _god_, Kiba-san! That was the _lamest_ thing I ever saw! Do you know you that you and Hinata-san took almost _twice_ as much time as _entire_ teams took to complete the circuit?"

"Shut it, Ino-_teme_! You're so noisy," I growled. I didn't appreciate the careless comments my friends were throwing around, nope, not even one from the very, _very_ beautiful daughter of the noteworthy Yamanaka clan. Sure, they were my friends, I know they don't really mean to be jerks. But Hinata would probably prefer something _encouraging_ right now. I lost my temper earlier and had yelled at her to keep up. She had dissolved into tears and apologized so frantically and wholeheartedly that I begun to feel like a criminal.

At one point jumping the gap between two trees, I went for a branch I knew I could reach but the range was too great for Hinata's legs to churn enough power to match. The extra weight only cut my efforts up short, we missed the branch _conveniently_ by an _inch_ and I had to dig my fingers _into_ the trunk all the way to the _knuckle_ with _one _hand and cradle Hinata with the other to keep us both from plummeting straight to Earth. Thank God we Inuzukas have enhanced physical fortitude as well, and that Hinata weighed lighter than _air_. We had to cling there in complete suspension for a full fourteen seconds, before the Chuunin guy came to save us. In the world of the shinobi, we wasted a bloody load of time.

As a result, I fractured all the fingers of my right hand and will be paying a nice visit to the local hospital right after this. It is a wonder I managed to actually complete the entire circuit. After it was over, we came in dead last. Aburame and Nara didn't even have to try to run because mine and Hinata's time completely eclipsed every other team's. But I can't blame the Hyuuga princess, can I?

I watched her almost eagerly put some distance between us after Iruka dismissed everyone. Why should I be surprised? Clearly, my _scent _is unwelcome to her royally refined senses.

There were a few more physical endurance tests after that, but those were done individually and I made up for my earlier bust.

--

"Move your _fat_ head out of the way, _Billboard Brow_!"

"Get out of my face, Ino-_pig_!"

"Hey, will you excuse me, please?"

"Quit shoving!"

"Let go of my arm, you _baka-teme_!"

"Troublesome ..."

I groaned and wished for earplugs as I cursed my wonderful hearing again. This crowd beat momma's _Ladies' Night Bingo_ games hollow. Seven glorious days had gone by with tests comprising several different areas of skillmanship and knowledge of the shinobi way. And today is _the_ day. The day of reckoning.

The names of all the graduates are printed on the big notice board outside the Academy and we are all now crowding around to see if we are on it. I didn't have to fight because I was so tall. My name is up there alright. My heart took a leap in my chest. My name is _there_. I've _graduated_. I was still sleepy so it took awhile, but the reality of the situation eventually dawned on me and I was soon locking hands and jumping around with the other graduates, laughing like a maniac and screaming meaningless things I would not remember later.

This is a great day indeed!

More than one-third of my class had made the cut, a significantly larger selection than last year's graduation. I glanced around the circle quickly and mentally identified all my closest friends. I am so happy for all of them, happy that we will be progressing to the next phase of _shinobi-hood_ together.

Shikamaru Nara looked almost lively for once and Shino Aburame was _actually_ smiling. The Yamanaka girl, Ino, was screaming like a banshee as was the pick-haired Sakura Haruno. The Uchiha dude made it to no surprise, as did Rain and Yun and many, many others I've gotten to know really well over the last five years.

My nose picked up a _familiar_ sweet scent and I knew that Hinata Hyuuga is amongst us as well although I could not see her. Good. All good. Honestly though, I can't see how that _crybaby_ intends to make _shinobi_. She's just pathetic, really. In fact, quite a few of the people that graduated didn't impress me. Choji Akamichi, for instance, is a fat boy that spent his whole life eating and eating. What kind of a warrior is _he_ going make? Maybe those so-called crazy requirements aren't quite as harsh as Big Sister made them out to be. Or maybe the senseis are going a bit soft in the head. Or maybe the village is _pining_ for want of ninja that they are willing to enlist a few pussies. Or whatever.

I couldn't care less.

My momma showed up with a whole lot of other parents and the feral grin on her face told me she was about to take my head off with a fearsome punch. I stood still and took the blow even though I knew it was gonna hurt like hell. Animals clawed and wrestled each other playfully all the time. It's no big deal.

But it still _hurt_. Damn you, Momma.

Once again, my dad is unavailable for comment. Momma showed me a letter he sent all the way from the Lightning Country. He had been stationed there for the past two months, taking care of some very dandy mission on the Hokage's behalf. The letter was nice. _You make me proud, son. I know you'll graduate. You'll be the pack's strongest cub yet_. I swelled with pride and smiled sadly to myself. I wished he could have been around to say that to me in person.

At that moment, someone bumped into me. Out of sheer impatience, I turned sharply and was about to chew the fellow out when I saw that it was one of those _moms _again. She made a very deliberate move to wrap her arm around her daughter, Kamika, who also graduated. Then they simply stood there and stared at me, the mom looking like she wanted to eat me alive and the daughter looking a little confused.

Big hands dropped on my shoulders then. _Momma_. "Ah, Kamika-chan is graduating too! How wonderful! Congratulations, Kamika-chan, your family must be very proud!" she hooted in an exaggeratedly loud voice as she looked my classmate and her mother up and down. Kamika bowed and nodded politely, still a bit perplexed at her mum's _painfully_ obvious annoyance. The snooty lady did not even say a word. She just pouted and lead her daughter away after exchanging some hard glances with my momma.

"Man, what a _bitch_ ..." I growled beneath my breath. My momma squeezed my shoulder tenderly and nodded. "Just keep it to yourself, Kiba-kun. Understand that some people just don't ... don't quite know how to accept ... certain things."

I nodded at that, but I am no fool. My momma sounded like she is _choosing_ her words carefully. Did something happen between the Inuzukas and Kamika's family?

"Accept _what_, Momma? Why does that lady look like she really _hates_ my ass? I don't even know Kamika-san that well!"

My mother shook her head. "Think of it ... think of it as a bad smell, Kiba-kun. She just doesn't like your smell."

My eyes went wide. "Do I really smell so bad?"

She answered by sinking her teeth into my shoulder and nibbling gently. Tears pricked at my eyes then for reasons I could not understand, and I had to take a deep breath and hold it to keep myself from breaking down in public. All I knew for sure is that my momma really loved me. And I loved her. I loved her more than anything in the world.

And the world can _fuck_ itself.

--

A/N – Rain Kanasawachi, Yun Long and Kamika are just random names I cooked up for the sake of fill-in characters. They are not important so you don't have to remember them, but I may or may not use them again in future if and when the need rises. Hinata seems more scared of Kiba than in the anime, but I think this a realistic development for before she gets to really know him. Besides, _this _Kiba has a Kyuubi in him. He is already feral to begin with, that demon would logically enhance all of his animalistic qualities even more. I am also developing the Inuzukas to mature faster than regular humans like animals do, thus it is also logical that Kiba would end up hanging out with Shino and Shikamaru, who are too mature beyond their age. I also want to remind you that Kiba is not a nice guy like Naruto, nor did he go through the same lonely childhood like him, so he can be a nasty judge of character until circumstances and revelations prove him otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, I see some reviews. Bless you, beautiful people, I'm gonna fall in love with every one of you. Unfortunately, the dough is still in the fermentation process so you'll have to wait if you want cookies.

**Jafilish**. A mature writing style? Yes, that is because I am a strapping fifty-three year old dude with a whopping six children. My wife looks exactly like Tsunade-misama and my youngest should be about Hanabi-dono's age. Would you like to see some family photos? :)

**xShYgIrLx.** Relax, darling, the fences are still far away, don't jump so soon. Everything you wish for shall be answered. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just need to find a _genie_.

_Naruto _does not belong to me; however, I am now in possession of a Hinata-catching trap net. I've tested it out on my grandmother and it _works_. Stay alert for the results!

And now, the _uhhhh_ ... the fanfic. Right.

--

I was still feeling a little bit down when Momma left to mingle. Meanwhile, I just joined the others as everyone lined up presentably and bowed in fashion at the Hokage's arrival.

_Old man's seen better days_, I thought as I briefly scanned the convoy of _jounin_ and older _chuunin_ escorts that came with him.

"Good morning, everyone!" said the old man in a surprisingly strong voice. I've heard it before, during some of those inter-clan meetings when my dad would be home to attend and I insisted on tagging along because it was so rare the times I had to spend with him.

It always impressed me that the Sandaime still had it in him to express the exuberance of a young buck when he is supposedly ripe for retirement. That is exactly why he is the dominant male in the Hidden Leaf, our Lord Hokage.

"First of all, let me start by congratulating all of you here for making _genin_. I am deeply impressed by how far you have grown and progressed in your few short years at the Academy ..."

I tuned out quickly, my all too sensitive instincts leading my attentions elsewhere. I can't help it, sorry. It is genetically-instated and culturally cultivated intuition for an Inuzuka to want to scrutinize people and mentally cut and catalogue them down to the smallest detail.

I casually glanced at the attentive faces of my friends and chuckled softly to see Shikamaru's shoulders tense as he fought to suppress a yawn. That _bum_. I doubted that even the Nine-Tailed _bakemono_ could daunt him enough to keep him awake. I wished I had an exploding _kunai _I could throw at him. Something, _anything_, to make him jump up and scream bloody murder for _once_.

The faint buzzing sound behind me and to the left had to be coming from Bugboy. I didn't have to turn and look to know he is standing as rigid as beanpole with a countenance no more expressive than the sculptures on Hokage Mountain.

Uchiha Sasuke is on the extreme right and had a perceptibly smug look about him. Well, alright, to be fair, the slight sparkle in his eye said that he is at least tentatively listening to the Sandaime's speech but you would _want_ to smack his face if you saw it the way I did.

It might be hard for you to understand, but we Inuzuka have almost _gnawing_ instincts. It is like our very instincts control us and not the other way round, causing us to lay down our judgment on the emotions, intentions, tendencies, personalities and attitudes of different people whether we really want to or not. And this Sasuke dude – so say my instincts which, by _kami_,I trust with my very life – is a _bastard_.

To my left and far behind the crowd of parents sitting on the sidelines I caught a flash of color that I identified as Uzumaki Naruto in an instant. I wanted to laugh. That kid chose to wear a shockingly orange zip-up jumpsuit for some bloody reason and is a sunny blonde to begin with, making him so incredibly bright that anyone would pick him out from miles away. It is definitely not an issue of playing the fool because Naruto is always pertinent about becoming Hokage someday, so that simply means he's a total _bonehead_.

I lost my smile however as I recalled that just a few minutes ago, Naruto had congratulated me for making it through the finals. That had been immediately after the tangle with Kamika's mother and had been more of an emotional balm to me than anyone knew.

The thing is, Naruto did_ not_ pass.

That is why he is over there now getting ushered back into the Academy with the portion of our class that failed by an irate-looking Iruka-sensei – he probably can't wait to give them a lengthy snapping – instead of out here with the rest of us that made the cut.

Combining his undying dream to fill his celebrated father's shoes, his genuine innocence and earnestness, and the pressurizing encouragement he gets from the villagers, he must be terribly distraught.

He had given me a challenging death glare of intense jealousy at first when he saw the Leaf headband – the mark of an official _shinobi_ – I had just received from Iruka-sensei, in my hands. Yet, right before I could take out some of my frustrations on him – frustrations caused by that supercilious, hateful woman – the brat suddenly broke into a feral grin to match mine and smacked me a high-five telling me how cool I was, and that I'd better keep a good lookout because he's going to kick my ass someday.

And my anger just dissipated.

Apart from Momma happily punching my brains out for making _genin_, that sunshine _baka_ had just given me the most memorable highlight of the day. And now here I am, completely out of tune with the Hokage's speech, unable to quit feeling sorry for him. Call me crazy. I never had anything to do with him and suddenly I felt obligated to go over and talk to him, see how he's holding up.

Or whatever.

I turned my attention back to the venerable old man on the raised podium. "Children, I want you to hold up your headbands. Hold them up and take a good look at it. Do you know the real weight of what it is you are carrying? You are _shinobi_ now. From tomorrow onwards, you are stepping into a world of high expectations and equally high-end responsibilities. From tomorrow, you will be known to everyone as qualified _shinobi_. You will die as individuals and every thing you do from the moment you wake up will be for the Hidden Leaf Village and its people."

At this point, you could have heard a _hair_ drop.

"Gone are the days when you can be overlooked for making careless mistakes and forgetting your place in line. From tomorrow, properties and finances and even _lives _will depend on even the most forgettable decisions you make. Yes, even what you eat for _breakfast _counts. Eat a bad breakfast, get a bad stomachache and you won't complete mission now, will you?"

He had said that last bit with a twinkle in his eye, but the powerful wisdom behind it moved me so intensely I managed to forget about my instincts for awhile.

"Remember, children, I am not saying that _shinobi_ cannot have their own fun, that everything is rigid and serious and that you cannot go for what you like. _No_. Your identity is _yours_ to mold, so mold it well. Every person in this village should be important to you, and that includes _you_ too. Take care of yourselves and keep yourselves happy, that you may be in paramount condition to act at the time the village needs you most."

I found myself nodding subconsciously. This feeble old man's simple words had some wicked _juju_. If he told me to jump, I would jump. There is a reason he became the Hokage, not once but _twice_ in his lifetime.

I suddenly realized that I _did_ want to protect Konoha. This is my home. This is my _pack_. By, _kami_, I will defend it. I will defend it with all my heart.

--

The door slams. "Hey, Momma, I'm _hungry_!"

Hana Inuzuka purses her lips and groaned as she set he cup of coffee down. _Almost_, she thought. _Almost made me drop it this time_. Her younger brother is _so_ tactful. She'd like to crack his skull open for once and see what is inside. Probably a second stomach.

Leaning back in her chair, she pointedly turned the page of the book she was reading. She had lovely a few hours to kill before the next tactical meeting with her fellow _jounin_ and she was _not_ going to waste them entertaining that loud-talking buffoon. _Males._ If he wanted anything, he was going to come to _her_.

Kiba's scruffy-looking head popped into the dining area two seconds later as she expected. He _would_ look in here first anyway. But then again, this seemed to also have become the usual family hangout spot. Big appetites are, unfortunately, an Inuzuka trait.

Hana found herself self-consciously sucking in her gut at the thought and blushed when she suddenly remembered the impressive buffalo steak she had had for lunch that day.

_I'm going on a diet. Really. _

"Ne, nee-chan, where's Ma?" Kiba drawled, his mouth already starting to salivate at the prospect of a delicious meal by the sound of it.

Hana groaned again and gave him a cursory glance. "She's not here! She got called out on a mission."

"A _mission_!?" Kiba's eyes are wide. He had only just seen her that morning.

Hana turned another page. "_Yes_, a mission. Earlier today. Right after you ran out with the breakfast toast in your mouth. An _ANBU_ dropped by with a scroll from the Hokage. She packed immediately after she looked at it and mentioned something about catching you at the Academy before heading out." She paused, and smiled. "Oh, and congratulations on making _genin_, by the way."

Kiba half-nodded and rubbed the back of his head as he frowned slightly. "_Uh-huh._ Right. So _uhhhh_ ... why didn't _you_ come to see me?"

Hana put her book down and looked pointedly at him for a few seconds. "Because _I _got called out on mission." She went back to her book.

Though six years younger, Kiba stood almost a couple of inches taller than both her and their mother. Their father would be even taller. Inuzuka women are quite well-stacked, lacking the velvety-soft feminine features of other women and the men are just _huge_.

"Oh, yeah? Then how come you got back so soon?"

Hana detected a note of annoyance in there. "Because I'm _good_," she declared, matching his glare.

For almost two whole minutes, the Inuzuka siblings held up the silent challenge, both bristling and breathing quicker, but neither flinching or even blinking.

Then Hana felt a prickly sensation in her nose and had to turn away to sneeze in her hand, whilst Kiba roared in triumph.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun," she said, her head bowed. The serious note in her voice caused him to stop and listen. "I guess I could have gone to give you some support. I was ... _tired_." She shook her head. "Okay, I don't have a good reason ..."

Hana left her sentence hanging and could not finish. He is hiding it well, but she could detect her brother's loneliness in all those little gestures he made, plus she could _smell_ it.

So what if he is graduating today? It did not change things. It did not change that ... that incident that happened twelve years ago. It did not change the way the villagers looked at him. It did not change that he is generally not a happy camper.

Without even being there with him, Hana could already read everything that happened to Kiba since he left the house that morning. He had his little moments of joy when he got the Leaf headband and mingled with the other graduates. He must have been deeply inspired by the Hokage's speech; Hana remembered her own graduation clearly and how the Sandaime had held her spellbound.

But what happened _after_ that?

Typically, the graduation ceremony would move on to some skills exhibitions by selected _chuunin_, and someone may be called on to sing an inspirational song. This is then followed by interactive party games for all parents and children, including those that did not graduate. Then comes the big celebratory feast. And _still _after that when the event is officially over, the new _genin_ traditionally met up again for their own little party.

However, if Hana knew anything of her little brother at all, Kiba had disappeared into the forest in the middle of the exhibitions when everyone else was distracted. She could tell this from the smell of the grime on him, the mud on his shoes and from the sound of his ragged breathing. There _is_ a difference between how you breathe after playing with your friends and after a long hike in lonely defiance.

Now almost nineteen years old, the young _jounin_ had seen all there is to see in the way the village treats the irate young man. They did it surreptitiously and they did it well. The Inuzuka are an established clan, like the insect-handling Aburame in the Western strata and the high-handed Hyuuga that took residence up North. The Hidden Leaf villagers recognized them as mainstay _shinobi_ with recon-worthy and even interrogation-worthy skills and qualities that are too valuable to dismiss.

Yes, the Inuzuka are _worthy_.

That is why Tsume did what she did during the invasion of the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. That is why she, in the absence of her husband, forced herself to make a horribly difficult decision that would save _Konohagakure_ and in return scar her and her entire family for life.

Hana was only six-and-half at the time. Her homeroom _chuunin-sensei_ had guided the rest of the class to safety. She slipped away. Her feral instincts had drawn her to chase after danger. And she saw, with all the intelligence of her sharp but sweet and innocent mind, certain things that caused her to cry and claw herself awake from her own dreams, even up till _today_.

And Kiba?

Looking at him right now, Hana could imagine how perplexed and how frustrated he must be feeling. The villagers paid homage to the Inuzukas and nodded in approval at their skills so they didn't do too much harm to the boy, but no one bothered to hide their disgust and contempt either.

And he had grown up, super-enhanced five senses and all, getting all these very negative signals from all over the village. He had grown up knowing that he came from a strong clan, but had been unable to find any edification beyond the pack. He never had true friends either because obstacles always fell into place whenever he tried to get closer to anyone.

He once even confided to her that he wished he could hack off his own nose so he won't have to smell all those bad smells anymore, because he would rather not know what people think of him.

_Today_ was probably the best day of his life to date.

It must have been frustrating to scan the crowds and realized that his sister wasn't there and that his mother had vanished. Whilst Hana had none of the family at her graduation either, she didn't need the moral backing like Kiba did. Maybe she really should have gone to see him this morning.

A little _woof _at Kiba's feet drew both siblings' attention to the floor. A tiny white hairball barked madly as it ran three rounds around the tall boy's leg then stopped right in front of him panting and wagging its tail.

Kiba's usually hard features softened and he bent to pick up the puppy. "Hey, Akamaru, how're doing you ..." He sniffed the air twice. "... you need a bath." The pup barked once in protest as Kiba set him down and turned to look back at his sister.

"Ne, nee-chan, I was wondering ... when am I gonna get my own nin-dog? I thought every member in our clan was supposed to have at least one assigned to them."

Hana took a moment to swallow the bulge in her throat. She saw this coming. It's not the first time Kiba has asked, and it is a valid question.

Typically, nin-dogs are to be introduced to their new masters when both are at a very tender age. The bond between man and beast is key to all the wonderful _jutsu_ in the Inuzuka handbook, and the relationship is best molded from as earliest possible.

With Kiba, however, an exception had to be made. Their father had almost outrightly rejected assigning him one. When nin-pups' noses mature enough to identify _foreign_ chakra, they will instinctively attack. Regardless of how strong the man-beast bond can get, these dogs are _not_ human. They cannot be counted on to make conscious considerations and accept Kiba as one of the pack.

Already, Tsume and Hana had stopped frequent attempts from their younger nin-dogs to kill the boy when he was smaller. And poor Kiba didn't even know. He had not been given the man-beast grounding all Inuzuka are supposed to have. He only had himself. It was the saddest thing Hana could think of. But their father had been adamant in his concern.

"It's your chakra strains. They are not compatible to any of the puppies we've bred so far. Just wait a little longer till we breed more, and then we'll see." That had been the lie father made up to appease his energetic son. After twelve years, it would be silly to keep it up. Three generations of new pups have come and gone, and Kiba is already getting suspicious. His questions about the issue had been growing more and more frequent, especially in the last few weeks leading up to his graduation.

Personally, Hana wanted to train her brother to use the dogs in secret. Actually, _Akamaru _would have been his ideal partner because it's the youngest pup and didn't yet have a master. But that would be stupid, because there is no way she could hide it from her parents.

Tsume is torn between her motherly sympathy for her boy, her loyalty as the dominant male's mate, and her responsibility as a jounin of the Hidden Leaf. In the end, they had all simply gone along with her father's ploy.

"I'm a _genin_ now," Kiba continued. "I'll be going out on missions soon. I'm afraid I won't have time to cover all the _jutsu_ if I don't start soon. Isn't it time for Yukimaru to breed again?"

Yukimaru is the dominant female.

Hana sipped at her coffee, desperately trying to find the right words. Unfortunately, the infamous Inuzuka shot fuse kicked in and she started snapping at him without really meaning to.

"Just _wait_, okay!" she said, her tone a little sharper than it needed to be. "We all know _otou-sama_ is the one who decides who the pups go to. Mum and I can't do anything about it, so just quit bugging us already!"

Kiba took a step back as Big Sister caught herself. What had hell had she gone and done? Then he nodded, his face going very bitter.

"Yeah, okay ... I'll wait. That is if that old fuck actually remembers to come home some time."

Hana's chair went flying back as she stood up and slammed an open palm into the table, almost shattering the wood. "_Kiba_! How _dare_ you! You ... you take that back!"

But he was already shaking his head and turning to leave.

"Hey!"

She reached out to grab his sleeve, but Akamaru's quivering form blocked her path, causing her to retract her steps before she inadvertently kicked it flying.

Gripping the edge of the table hard, she forced herself to clam down. Feral rage did not help in solving family matters. By the time she looked up, Kiba is gone.

Feeling deeply saddened and defeated, the _jounin_ picked up her chair and sat down again. She had to fight the urge to throw her coffee mug into the wall.

Akamaru gave a pitiful little whine of fear and confusion.

"Oh, _shuddup_!" The puppy wisely trotted out of the room, tail between its legs. Hana instantly felt a pang of regret.

Sitting there, she felt about as useful as rotting bacon. She flipped the pages of her book mindlessly, then closed it and set it aside. Then she gingerly raked her fingernails back and forth across the wooden surface whilst tapping her foot.

"You can come out now," she suddenly said.

The left wall almost seemed to dissolve as a strange shape moved out of it and materialized itself into the form of Tsume's personal companion. Kuromaru, the dominant male and most powerful nin-dog in the pack, stronger than even her husband's, who had chosen to leave the best for his wife.

Apparently, Tsume had not needed the big black Alsation wolf-dog by her side for today's mission.

"You are controlling your rage. That's good." Through the use of a very special _jutsu_, Kuromaru can converse intelligently in the human tongue. He could even think and make wise decisions, and Tsume sometimes quipped that she trusted him more than her husband.

"I did not control it. Akamaru got in my way."

Kuromaru is patient. "You did not attack him."

"I was _going _to. Stop trying to dilute my fury!" Then she dropped her head in shame. "What could I have done? What should I do? Isn't there anything that I can ..." Her voice faltered.

She discarded her tough _jounin_ hide then and started crying. The big dog lay down behind her seat and waited her out. In some ways, in the long absence of her father, Kuromaru proved an excellent surrogate. He is also the only beast in the family that consciously knew the struggles Kiba was going through.

"It's late," he said once she had reeled herself back in.

"What do you mean?"

"The young master is too old. It may be already too late to introduce one of the pups to him. Circumstances have matured him quickly. Companionship at equal level is mandatory to our cause. The pack's ultimate technique can only be learnt at a specific age in our lifetimes, and only if both companions are perfectly synchronized in all respects. Otherwise, they will never learn it. It will be a serious blow to our pride as the main branch of the pack. Don't you already know this?"

Hana is almost hugging the table now. "Yes," she whispered. This is not simply a matter of not being able to learn one of the _jutsu_ in the Inuzuka handbook. It will be like one of the Hyuuga's main branch not learning how to activate his _Byakugan_ properly.

"I cannot do anything to help him. I'm so useless."

Kuromaru shifted his position so he could be by her side. She leaned back when she felt his chin resting on her lap and reached down to stroke his nose. Her tears had not dried.

"You are fond of denouncing yourself," he chided. "A wise shinobi knows he can always find a way around things. Mountains can be scaled or tunneled through. We can lose everything but there will always be _hope_."

He caught her eye and held it for a moment. "I'll talk to Tsume. We may be able to work something out yet. He is our young master after all. The pack needs him."

Hana nodded and removed her hands as the wolf-dog took its great head off her and started making for the exit.

Kuromaru paused by the door. "By the way, you smell wonderful today." Then he left, knowing he made her blush. The best way to flap an Inuzuka female's ego is to tell her just _that_.

Meanwhile, Hana leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, feeling considerably better. Then she stood up decidedly and went to look for Akamaru.

She hoped the mutt didn't pee in the guest hall.

--

A/N – As you can see, I'll be switching between first and third person perspectives depending on how the gods of fanfiction direct me. But first person view will _always_ be through Kiba's eyes, got it? _Aha_, you never saw an Akamaru-less Kiba coming, did you? But, hey, I'm not a sadist. They _will_ be together, it's just going to take some time. I doubt Naruto would be heartily ignored and left to rot on the swings after failing this time around. Everyone's probably patting his back, telling him he can do a better job of it next time. Yukimaru is my creation. Yuki means snow, so it's a suitable feminine name. Just imagine a big white wolf-dog with sexy eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, you guys, let me start by apologizing for the story being something of a drag at the moment. I did a Naruto-personality test and got Shikamaru, which means I sometimes like to take things sloooow. I promise that I'll pick up the pace real soon. I guess I'm just getting really carried away fleshing out all the little details. But, hey, if it is a little too slow for your taste, feel free to shout! I _welcome_ the flames! But if you're gonna flame, don't say "Your story sucks" and leave it at that. Tell me why, I'm ever-willing to accept constructive critism.

In other news, I _still_ don't own _Naruto_, isn't it great? Oh, and my Hinata-catching trap net didn't work so good. Choji borrowed it for a couple of days and ended up eaiting it in his sleep thinking it was a platter of pork ribs.

--

I grit my teeth as I fingered my headband. Once again, Iruka-sensei's voice was going right over my head. I was still miffed at the way I handled things with my sister yesterday. I hadn't gone back to apologize and I think she purposely missed me at the breakfast table this morning. We fought a lot of course, and things eventually do blow over, but this particular one had a bitter aftertaste that left me pissed at ... well, a lot of things. There are a lot of things I'm pissed at. Mostly because I don't understand them.

We are back in our old class again this morning, but for the very last time. Iruka-sensei wanted to make his little farewell speech, which more or less comprised of the same things the Hokage covered the day before; about how we make him so proud, that we can continue making him proud ... _bla-la-la bla bla bleah_ ...

"... so without further ado, let me introduce your new _jounin-senseis_!"

My ears pricked up at once this time. Beside me, Shikamaru lifted his chin off the table but maintained a slouch position.

I watched as our teacher ushered in a group of new people. Very quickly, I scanned the line from left to right. _So these are the jounin-sensei_. As I understand it, they are more than just regular _jounin_. Not everyone had what it takes to lead and nurture a group of rookie-_nin_ until they can function independently.

There were a lot of patience and understanding issues to deal with, a lot of time and heart going into talking through things with those under you whilst the same time making sure you do not abuse the power given you. In other words, no matter how ugly some of them looked, these guys are the _real shit._

There was the silver-haired dude with the face mask. I heard about him. They call him the _Copycat-Nin_. Apparently, he can replicate an enemy's _jutsu_ to perfection by simply watching their hand signs and imitating them. Rumor has it that he knows at least a hundred different techniques from all over the five great nations, and has only _one _original _jutsu_ he developed himself. Whatever that _one_ is, it must be a _helluva_ punishing.

There a couple of burly guys that I didn't know about, a tall weedy guy, and another tall weedy guy, and a few women. I noted one particular fellow with broad shoulders, scruffy-looking facial hair and an unlit cigarette hanging between his teeth. Isn't he related to the Hokage himself? He must be _incredibly_ powerful then! I hope I get to be on his squad.

Right beside him is a long-haired woman with pale-pinkish skin and red eyes. I hesitated for a moment, unable to stop my eyes from roaming. _Oh, the legs_. She looked like she might only be a year or two older than Big Sister. One of the newer _jounin_? She's _gorgeous_!

Suddenly, she seemed to sense my presence and looked right up at me. _Oh, shit!_ I looked down at my desk and begun silently drumming my fingers on the table at high speed. Maybe she did not notice?

At this point, Iruka-sensei was talking again and I hurriedly tuned back in. He was saying something important about the class splitting into three-man squads. These groupings are very, very carefully selected by the Hokage himself. Each squad is different and bred to cover different types of missions depending on what skills the members have. And the other thing ... this will be our squad for _life._

My senses prickled into action. Now who can I put up with every day and forever?

I stole a glance around the room again as murmurs broke out. Everyone else seemed to have the same concern. Only Shikamaru had not moved a muscle. Oh, and Bugboy too. Shino could have been a tackling dummy for all I know. At least Nara knew how to groan and grumble about how _troublesome_ things are.

A lot of the girls seemed to be whispering Sasuke's name – with some degree of desperation, if I may add. That's disgusting. What the hell do they see in that guy anyway? I looked at him sitting about two rows in front of me. Okay, maybe he is kind of good-looking, I'll give him that. And Iruka-sensei said he threw shuriken like an old _chuunin_.

Not forgetting that he is an Uchiha and classified as a prodigy ... Okay, _fine_. He had a lot of pull. I cannot totally say I don't want him that kind of powerhouse on my team. At the very least, it'll probably be safe having a guy like that watching my back.

The Yamanaka girl with the shimmering blond hair is seated right behind Uchiha and is simply _gushing _at him. And the pink-haired one ... Sakura, was it? Sakura Haruno. Both of them had really stunning eyes. And both also smelled like ... well, like _meadows_. In the general popularity ladder of our graduating class, these girls are arguably number one and two, although specifically which one is which is up for pickings.

Not that there are many girls in this batch anyway. There's a chubby one in the front row with a really oily face. Another one somewhere to my left with freckles that Shikamaru said looked like _craters_. And also one right next to Crater Face that had_ incredibly_ well-toned muscles for a chick. She frightened the crap out of all the guys. All another four, five girls ranging from plain and placid to potential A-listers. Nope, definitely none of them on the same platform as Ino and Sakura.

Hold on ... _sniff_.

_Lavender. _

I snapped my head to the corner of the room. And made a face. _Oh, no way. Not the crybaby_. I hope I don't end up with her. I know she is a nice girl, but we're talking about becoming really serious _shinobi_ here. I certainly cannot picture her watching _my_ back.

A chomping sound caused me to look forward again. Second row from the front, left side of the room. Choji the Fat is eating potato chips liberally again. Actually, all that fat is a bit deceiving. He had good muscle tone to go with it, and I imagine he must throw one hell of a knuckle sandwich.

Except that there was this one time Shikamaru had made this exact statement to me in Choiji's passing, and the fat boy had turned to him and said, "No! Don't throw it away! I'll eat it!"

I chuckled. _Nah, not this one either_. Not a guy who's brain lived inside his stomach.

Iruka-sensei begun reading out the names list, first the _jounin_ in charge followed by his or her band of _genin_. I strained nervously, waiting in anticipation like the others.

One by one, the teams got called off the list.

Bugboy had been teamed with Cherry Blossom and Prodigy Bastard under Copycat's squad.

To my double disappointment, my name did not get called alongside either Shikamaru's or Asuma Sarutobi's and as if to mock me, they had each other. I would have loved to be in that squad. Sexy Yamanaka and Fatso Akamichi are the other two members.

That rung a bell in my head. I remembered Shikamaru saying something about his, Ino's and Choji's dads being on the same squad. There is something special about combining the forces of these three clans into a team. Evidently, Lord Hokage wanted to stick to what he knew would work.

The names kept going and going and I was running out of the options I personally would have picked for myself. My patience is also running out ...

"Kiba Inuzuka."

I sat up at once at stark attention. Iruka seemed to pause and look at me for a moment. "Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga, you are the last two names on the list. Now, we usually graduate just the right number of students to form full three-man squads. However, this year, everyone did really well and I had great difficulty thinking of who I could still cut."

_I'm teaming up with Crybaby? _

"After talking it over with Lord Hokage, we have agreed to let you run on a two-man squad for the time being. Your new sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. She is the youngest _jounin_ in the bunch and this will be the first _genin_ squad she's ever taken, so it is _probably_ a good idea for her to start small."

That would be the women with the red eyes and good-looking legs. I saw right away the very brief, dirty look she gave Iruka for that last comment.

At this point, the rest of the _jounin_ begun ushering their new teams out of the building.

Iruka put his papers down and waved for me and Hinata to come down to where he was. No point raising his voice when there is only two of us. I stole a glance at the lavender-scented girl as we walked down adjacent aisles. She had a falter in her step and seemed rather spooked. I also saw she could not stop poking her index fingers at each other.

"Alright," said our teacher as Kurenai stepped closer as well. "This is the first time this has happened. I've talked to the other _chuunin_. What we're going to do is run another quick series of tests. There are at least four or five other candidates that did not pass but came very close. We will re-evaluate their capabilities and allocate the best one to your open slot. That way you won't need to wait until next year to get a new _genin_. Although. you will probably be limited to only the D-ranking missions for this period."

He cast a smile at the jounin. "Sorry for the little setback. And don't worry. We won't keep you waiting too long." Kurenai simply nodded, her arms folded as she turned pointedly and walked out the door.

She had not said a word. Hinata and I cast side-glances at each other then decided to follow her. Iruka's hand found my shoulder briefly and I turned to see him beaming at me.

"Do me proud." His eyes had strong emotion.

--

Kiba was sighing quite deeply when he and his newly appointed team reached one of the open balcony on the eastern wing of the first floor. He really wasn't sure what to think, but for some reason he had the sinking feeling that he is not going to get along with the two females.

He is not peckish, Inuzuka rarely are about a lot of things, but Kiba had been living under the same roof as two females his whole life. With his dad away so much, he did not have the presence of another male to back him up when the clash of the sexes came into play. It was just one thing Kiba felt like he really needed – some positive _guy_ influence.

"Alright, you two," the jounin finally started when she ascertained that they had the space to themselves. "I'll go straight to the point. I am not fond of being singled out like this, and am in no way happy with our current situation. Apparently, some of my superiors up there are sexist enough to think that I might be too young and too feminine to handle the pressure."

The two genin blinked, speechless.

Kurenai smiled then. "But if we let this deter us, then we should hesitate to call ourselves shinobi of the Leaf. We will make the best of what has been given to us. That is all we can do and no one will ask for more."

She paused and looked back and forth between the two of them with great amusement.

A Hyuuga and an Inuzuka. Girl and boy. Tiny, feminine and soft versus tall, hulking and muscular. One a traditionally refined princess with sensitive manners; the other a wild, untamed beast with razor-keen instincts. Glaring opposites; they came from two completely different worlds.

Kurenai and Hinata already knew each other a fair bit, and as for the boy ... well, he is _rather_ famous.

"What say we go through a round of introductions, shall we?" The two _genin_ nodded quietly. "Alright, here's how it goes. Tell us your name, your favorite food, one thing you like to do, and why you expect to achieve as _genin_."

"Well, I suppose I'll start," Kurenai continued when neither of them said anything, feeling a wee bit annoyed. Hinata, she understood, but aren't the Inuzuka supposed to be a _lot_ more expressive?

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I serve under the Tactical Research and Reconnaissance department, and _genjutsu_ is my specialty. I like seafood, thought I have a slight aversion to prawns for some reason. Kanasawachi's is my favorite restaurant. One of my personal hobbies is completing crossword puzzles and other such codebreaker challenges; which, by the way, will aid greatly in the understanding of _genjutsu_, as you will soon find out. As to what I expected to achieve way back when I was a _genin_ ... I ... well, I ... well, let's just say I failed to ... to take care ... my teammates ... Sensei, he ... and they ..."

The _jounin_ did not consciously realize how dim her face became as memories of the past flickered through her mind. She was beginning to babble and her _genin_ were starting to get a little spooked. Suddenly, she shook her head and blinked as though coming out of a trance.

"Well, let's just say I'm still working on that one!" she beamed. "Okay! Who's next?"

--

_Talk to her. You know you have to. Don't be stupid. She's your teammate now and you ain't going no where. Stop being a mutt and live with it. This is your new pack. And you, buddy, are the dominant male. _

Damn you, conscience. Why don't you shut up?

I glanced at Hinata walking in sync beside me. Our sensei is behind us, but maintaining a certain distance that I identified right away as an act of giving space. In other words, I believe Kurenai wanted me and Hinata to get to know each other without her butting in.

Sensei had gotten us all talking earlier and we both know what she expects of us. We will begin the training regiment tomorrow and she wants us to have the rest of the day off to be fully prepared for the ordeal.

We are currently escorting Hinata back to the Hyuuga estate that spanned almost the entirety of the Northern district. I estimate it to be a good twenty-minute journey from the Academy, and _that_ is by jumping rooftops. Walking regularly like this would probably take damn close to an hour. Briefly, I wondered if Hinata had to make this walk everyday to come to school.

_Well, why don't you ask her instead of playing these silly guessing games? It ain't like you're gonna get a prize for picking the right answer, you know._

Shut up. Go away, voice. I'm working on it.

I took a deep breath and cast a sideway glance at the girl I could have picked up with a finger. Heck, I could probably _blow_ her away.

"So ... how's it hanging in there?"

Her head snapped up, her almost white cheeks flushing into color faster than any biochemical reaction I have ever seen in a human being.

"Huh? Oh ... uh-uh-ummm ... I ... s-s-suh-suh-sorry ... what?"

Well, that's great. First sentence out and I already lost her. Her lack of confidence is almost painful to watch – the big scared eyes, the hyperventilating, the perspiration and the playing with the fingers the thing ... I really cannot help wonder what the matter is. Maybe she's sick? But it doesn't smell like her immune system is active right now ...

_Oh, yeah. I can smell sick too. I can smell anything, man. Be-fucking-lieve it!_

"I meant, how are you doing?"

She nodded hastily. "Uh-ummm ... I'm ... I'm fine! Tuh-tuh-Thank you!" Her head dropped into a quick bow then. I decided to give her break by not looking at her. I could tell she is about to kill herself with embarrassment.

"So I guess we're a pack now, huh?"

"A ... a pack?" she blinked.

I sighed. Gotta remember to lay off the Inuzuka lingo here. "A team."

She nodded. "Y-Yes. That ... _gulp_ ... That's good."

Man, _she's_ talkative. I wasn't sure how to follow up, so I just nodded. "_Um_ ... yeah."

Silence.

"I ... hope you're not still ... mad at me or anything, are you?"

Her head snapped up again and I winced. I could _hear_ the impact the bones in her neck are taking from those sudden movements. One of these days, she's going to sprain herself and she'll be sorry. But she gets so genuinely and _violently_ surprised by everything; it is actually cute to watch. Pathetic, _shameful_ even ... but cute.

"Uh-ha-huh? M-Muh-Muh-Mad? Why, umm ... why would I ... _gulp_ ... w-w-why would I be m-m-muh-mad at y-you?"

She blinked several times as I looked at the gravel on the road and scratched the back of my head. "Well, we came in dead last, remember? The finals? I kind of screwed us over there."

It surprised me the way she shook her head so furiously.

"N-N-N-No!" Her tone is sharp. I almost stumbled. "No, don't ... d-d-duh-don't say that! We were just ... just incom-incom-incompatib-buh-ble, th-that's all! And ... And besides ... besides ... besides, it's also my fault that we – "

"_Hey_! Now _you_ don't say that!" I interrupted. Behind me, I could almost hear Kurenai-sensei's footfalls picking up the pace a little. Perhaps she's worried that we are suddenly raising our voices. I'm know I ain't keeping _mine _down. Meanwhile, I watched Hinata curl back in fright amidst a soft, high-pitched squeal.

Dang ... did I shout too loud? Did it come out like a snarl? I guess it did.

"I'm ... sorry for scaring you."

She lowered her hands. Slowly. Hesitantly.

"I kinda scared you crazy the other time too, didn't I?" I asked, remembering how I lost my temper with her when her steps faltered and slowed us down.

Silence.

"You know ... during the finals? The four-man relay? I'm sorry about that too."

Silence.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock._

Silence.

_Wow._

She isn't looking at me anymore, but just kept staring at the road up ahead. Her hands are still balled up close to her chin. "Hyuuga-san ...?"

Silence.

_What the fuck._

Silence.

_Did Kurenai-sensei drop a silencing jutsu on her or something?_

And again.

_Hey!_

More of the same.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock._

What the synonym for "really quiet"?

_Ooh, look ... tree!_

You guessed it.

_La-la-la-la-dee-duh ..._

It starts with an S.

_Zzzzzzzz._

I subsided for awhile. This is getting really awkward. I totally blew her off and I don't even know what I did. I mean, I know we Inuzuka are kind of scary-looking with our big doggy teeth and all, and I know we are not the most patient and condescending of people, but everyone _knows_ who we are. Our ancestors moved to Konohakagure about a year _before_ the crowning of the Second, so a _really_ long time ago. I kind of imagine people should generally be able to identify and accept our quirks by now.

Or maybe this chick really is shy and innocent, and I'm being a complete dick.

"Umm ... ah-ano ..."

_Zzzzzz ... – pop – Uwaaah? _

"Ah-ano ... It's ... umm ... oh-oh-okay ... Y-You duh-duh-duh-don't have to, umm ... apolo-juh ... apolo ... _gulp_ ... apologize ..."

_She ... She speaks! The curse has been broken!_

"I'm ... I'm not scared ..."

_Huh. Could have fooled me._

I smiled ruefully, as I breathed through my nose. At least she is talking again. Maybe all she really needs is some time to adjust to me. Hell, I'm gonna need time to adjust to _her_. Communication around the pack always needs work.

I quickly recalled what Big Sister told me to do when I enter into a zone of uncomfortable conversation.

Change the fucking subject.

"Hey, uh ... Hyuuga-san?"

"Uhhh-mmm?"

"Earlier when we were doing that circle of introduction thing with Kurenai-sensei ...you said that you wanted to be a shinobi because you wanted to prove yourself to someone. Who was it that you wanted to prove yourself to?"

To my great surprise, she actually seemed to blanch a couple of shades whiter, if that's possible. Her breath got stuck in her throat and she actually _stopped_ walking.

_Oh, hell ... now what?_

"Hyuuga-san? What's wrong?"

She briefly shook her head and looked down.

"Ii ... Iie ... N-N-Na-Nani mo nai desu ... It's nothing ..."

And just like that, started walking again like nothing strange has happened. Weird. Behind me, I could literally smell Kurenai's confusion. But I was unsatisfied. I was used to getting either strong positive, or strong negative _aura_ from people. Hinata, however gave neither nor. Her responses sure as hell aren't positive, but they don't seem to be inherently negative either. Her apologies are true and sincere, as far as I can see, and I don't get the same vibe that she depises me like some of the other villagers did.

Or maybe ... well, maybe I _could_ be wrong. Inuzuka senses are only said to be _99-percent_ accurate anyway.

--

"We'll meet right outside Hokage tower at a quarter after seven at the latest, alright? Have a good rest tonight."

"H-Ha-Ha-Hai!"

Kurenai watched as her little _genin_ went between the big stone pillars that marked the entrance into Hyuuga estate. Low-ranking guards with their characteristic white eyes bowed in fashion, which she returned with an amicable nod of her own.

Beside her, Kiba was openly gawking at how huge the place seemed. And it really is. The Hyuuga had an entire community to themselves. Several residential areas surrounded and intergrated with a plaza of sorts where all the daily commerce runs. Deep into the grounds and towering over everything else is the domicile of the main household. It was so far away, yet obvious to those standing at the gates.

"Tha-Tha-That's Hinata-san's house!?" the Inuzuka almost screamed, his eyes like two full moons.

The _jounin_ nodded. "Yes. She is the eldest daughter of Hyashi, who is the Hyuuga clan's head."

She watched his head bob up and down stupidly as he continued to drink in the scene before him. Kurenai has been in and out of the heavily-forested Southern district where the Inuzuka took up residence, all the way on the other end of Konoha, so she could understand. The Hyuuga estate had no lush jungle scenery within its borders. Everything had been cleared out during the reign of the First Hokage to make way for total and complete civilization. In contrast, the Inuzuka lived almost like animals. Their homes are all wood and grass held together with globs of hard clay and are dotted randomly all over the South with no real arrangement. Kiba himself is of the main household of his clan, but the house he lived in is in no way different from everyone else's.

No wonder the boy cannot help but stare in shock and wonder.

"So, do you want me to walk you home as well? We'd better start then because it's going to be a _hell_ of a walk."

Kiba snapped out of his reverise and turned around. "Ah, no, no, it's alright. I can take care of myself."

She nodded, with a bit of guilty relief. Her own home is actually close by. She'll be _fucked_ if she's going to travel all the way down and back again!

"Well, if you're sure ..."

"Sure! Yes, I'm sure! It's ... uhhh ... fine! I know a different ... uhhh ... a shortcut! Yeah. So, yeah ... uhhh ... thanks anyway, Kurenai-sensei. I-I-I'd better go!"

He was still glancing over his shoulder and gawking as he shuffled up the marked dirt road.

Kurenai continued watching him until the point he finally paid attention to what he was doing and clambered up to the roof of a building with the fluidity of a jungle cat. Then he bounded away on all fours and was out of sight within seconds.

The _jounin_ nodded and turned to go, now left with her own thoughts. She actually _had_ been a bit worried about why her two stone silent genin suddenly started snapping at each other earlier. In a way, she supposed it is good. At least it is a sign that they _are_ bonding. And the sooner they hit it off, the better.

Hinata needed someone exactly like Kiba, whose impatience will drag her into talking more often. Kurenai had seen too many things concerning the relationships of certain members in the Hyuuga household. She remembered that day, that day just two weeks ago before the final exams started ... Hyashi had told her straight to her face that he would rather focus completely on training Hanabi, the younger of his two daughters. Even knowing that Hinata is within hearing, he did not caution his words and put her down. _Badly_. Kurenai remembered how furious she was, how difficult it had been for her to restrain herself from attacking the Hyuuga head.

"If you think you can do a better job with her, then you're welcome to it! She is far too weak to be of any real use to me, and it would be a crying shame to have someone like _her_ practicing true Hyuuga-ryu." Those had been his parting words. To think that Hinata had to come face to that man every day of her life ... Kurenai just felt blessed that her own father had been a kind and understanding soul.

And Kiba needed Hinata too, she reflected. The young man had his problems cut out for him alright. Tsume Inuzuka is fiercely loyal to her pups, and Hana - who happened to be one of Kurenai's most trusted friends - is mighty protective of her baby brother. The strong-as-steel support from these two women had given Kiba a firm vine to cling onto that he did not sink into the bog of self-depracating depression, and fall apart as a person altogether.

Walking behind her _genin_ earlier, she had seen the way the villagers reacted to see the one they call the _demon-child_ approaching. If not for the Hyuuga Heiress right next to him, which a lot of the townspeople naturally treated as royalty, they might have been a bit more expressive in their contempt. Yes, the _jounin_ knew very well the events of twelve years ago. She had only been a young _genin_ then.

It had been a very good choice to use Kiba's body as the container of the Kyuubi because even at birth, Tsume already knew that her son is going to turn out strong. Very strong. But just how strong is the vine of hope he is clinging onto? Kurenai knew he needed more than just moral support from the inside. This insidious pack nature of the Inuzukas can be combustive when it comes to dealing with the rest of society. The young man needed some new friends. He needed people he can really trust, and people who can really like him for who he is. Hinata is a sweet and gentle, kind-hearted and forgiving, an excellent listener who trusted in the goodness that resides in all men and is sensitive to the feelings of those around her. Could she be such a friend for Kiba?

The sad thing is that he didn't know about his prisoner and Kurenai did not like to think of the implications to when he finds out. His run in with angry people whose loved ones had died under the demonic destruction of the Fox's attack had left him completely confused about his own identity, and even about the identity of his clan.

Kiba ... and Hinata. Hinata and Kiba. One with an overbearing bastard of a father, and another with a father who is too much of a bastard to come home.

Kurenai rubbed her temples irritably. "_Ugh_ ... My hair is going to be freakishly _white_ by the time I'm done with them!"

--

A/N – Whilst the Kyuubi residing in Kiba is not a good enough reason to justify Shino's dismissal from Team 8, I had to do it for the sake of the plot. Kiba would really rather be with Shino or Shikamaru, but he ain't getting that – add the fact that Team 8 is lacking a third _genin_ – and the end result is he _must interact with Hinata_! Don't forget that the secondary plot is still Kiba/Hina. Naruto did not pass so he is still in the Academy. The Mizuki thing did not happen because he did not have someone he can manipulate – as the Kyuubi container this time passed the exam and is not an overly trusting bumhead. I'm giving Sakura and Ino the whole highschool popularity vibe thing because I want to push for strong interactions between the genin that were not so clear in _Naruto_. Unlike Naruto, Kiba had friends before, both of which are now in seperate teams, which gives him a reason to foster more bonds than Naruto did.


	5. Chapter 5

This is an action-drama chapter, so grab some popcorn and brace yourself so you don't fall out of your seat. My horoscope for the day is pretty good, except it doesn't say I own _Naruto_. Meanwhile, I talked to the genius Shikamaru earlier and he came up with a brilliant Hinata-capture plan that involves me beating her over the head with a stick and dragging her away whilst he plays Shogi with Lord Hyashi.

In any case, hold that thought as you proceed with the fanfic. _**-- Shura**_

--

Kiba and Hinata blinked in surprise. They looked at the teacher for a few moments, then turned and looked at each other for the next few moments, then swung their heads back to her again.

"Kurenai-sensei ..." the young Inuzuka spoke up. "Wait ... you want us to spar against each other? Right here? In front of the Hokage's Tower? Are you sure it's alright, I mean, won't it cause a disturbance?"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Kurenai answered with a beaming smile as she surreptitiously angled her head upwards to look at the highest windows on the structure. The curtains are drawn but slightly parted in the middle. She wondered if the old man was watching. "Besides, I have my reasons," she added hastily. "Now will you please assume your positions so we can begin?"

It was a brand new day and the sun was shining brightly. To most people, there is nothing special about it. Just another day of fine weather, which is not a rarity in Konohagakure. The prefecture has generally warmer climate so the villagers see green trees all year round and do not experience the dance of the four seasons. To others, a bright shining sun is a good omen. A symbol of happiness. A sign that we can all look forward to what's coming in the near future.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Hinata faced on another on the road.

The two _genin_ knew better than to argue with their sensei. Hinata's stance is instantly recognizable, Kurenai thought, as she watched the girl bring up an outstretched arm, palm facing forward; and held the other palm just next to her chin. Standard Hyuuga-ryu stance. Even if he did not think much of her, Hyashi obviously made sure that she got her fundamental _Jyuuken_ down pat.

Kurenai sourly remembered the hard man's true intentions. "You are already a disgrace to the main household. At least try not to be an ignominy on the whole clan as well. Otherwise, I will not hesitate to have the Hyuuga name effectively removed from yours." Evidently, he cared more for his position in the clan and the position of his clan in society than how his words affected his own daughter. To her credit and fortune, Hinata somehow managed to perform well enough to shut her father's mouth. At the very least, Hyashi is willing to acknowledge her as _one of the Hyuuga_.

The Hyuuga-style is one forced discipline under pressure. On no account must one go off-tangent and lash out anyhow one's feelings directs them.

On the other end, Kiba had dropped into a very low singled-legged split crouch, so low in fact that he was nearly kissing the dirt. He had a palm flat on the ground in front of him, and the other arm held high over his head. Kurenai found the stark contrasts in the two stances amusing. The Inuzuka had no flair for style at all. "Go with your instincts!" is their motto, making them no different from the wild animals they brought up alongside their own children. As far as they are concerned, there is no _game plan_ when it comes to hand-to-hand combat.

"Come on! We all know that nothing ever works according to plan! It's the way the devil made us! _Haha_! The only thing you can really rely on is yourself. And don't forget your pack. Your pack always got your back. So long as they know you got theirs as well." Those were Tsume's words and Kurenai was surprised to find herself actually agreeing.

This is simply human nature. We are all born to fail. That is why we all work so hard, and find ourselves appreciating the fruit of success so much more later. We are also made strong in different respects. One man cannot expect to accomplish everything. That is where the pack comes in. They'll back you up in the areas you are weakest and need them the most, and likewise you will find that you are strongest where others fall.

When her two genin looked ready to begin, Kurenai raised an arm, glanced at them both one after the other then ... "Tatakai!" ... and dropped her arm.

Kiba rushed in immediately without missing a heartbeat. That is expected. The Inuzuka believed in getting in the first hit. Hinata on the other hand took a deep breath to calm herself as she veered left to avoid Kiba's first punch, then ducked low as a sweeping kick went over her head.

Kurenai's eyes widened slightly and she nodded in approval as Hinata kept herself low after the last exchange, advanced a step and calmly drove her palm forward into Kiba's undefended stomach.

Kiba on the other hand growled in surprise and scurried back a few paces. The impact had not hurt, probably because Hinata had not wanted it to, but it is still mortifying that she struck first blood within the first three moves. If this had been a real fight, she probably could have laid him out flat with just that one hit. That is how scary the Hyuuga-style is.

"Heh ... nice one, Hyuuga-san," Kiba said with a lopsided grin as he ran the back of his hand across his nose. Hinata's eyes widened sand her cheeks colored slightly at the unexpected compliment, whilst Kiba dropped back into his crouch stance again.

"That one was on the house! From now on, you want a piece of me, you're gonna pay!" He charged again and opened contact with the same punch from before. Hinata maintained her focus and stepped to the left again. Kurenai frowned, wondering what Kiba is trying to achieve through a rehash of the last exchange.

Instead of a kick, Kiba dropped a few alternating left and right jabs. Suddenly, it became a flurry of fast-moving jabs, forcing the girl to concentrate on defense and evasion for now. But Kiba wasn't throwing those crazy punches just for the heck of it. He was observing his teammate very carefully indeed. He could see the fire in her eyes, a look of steely determination that is so out of sync with the crybaby that he remembered.

The other thing he realized is that her eyes are actually following his movements perfectly. Her Byakugan is not even active and she could follow his rhythm. She is merely now watching and waiting ... waiting to catch just the right instance, that split second when he drew back his punch and got ready to throw the next – that is her window of opportunity. His weakest moment when both his offense and defense are at a complete zero. And when it came again, she took aim and struck with the left.

_Thump._

Kurenai lifted her head and her eyes went wide. Kiba is grinning. Hinata gasped to see that her opponent had unexpectedly brought his right leg up, using his knee as a shield.

"I gotcha!" the Inuzuka announced as he simply extended the lower half his raised leg toward her head. Hinata barely ducked the sudden kick, but as soon as she got back up Kiba's left leg was already coming into play. Hinata blocked that one by crossing her arms in front of her face.

Bad decision. Doing that only blocked _her_ view of Kiba and as so when she uncrossed her arms, she was completely not ready for Kiba's big mitt slamming into her throat and taking her down in a chokehold.

Hinata cried out and shut her eyes tight as the large force swept her right off her feet. She grit her teeth as she went down, expecting the back of her skull to make an acquaintance with the well-trodden path. Instead something cushioned her fall and she opened her eyes to realize that Kiba had very quickly snaked his other hand around to catch her, whilst loosening his grip on her neck.

She blushed scarlet as he grinned at her. "Hey, sorry about that. Didn't hurt you, did I?"

_Inuzuka-san is ... is so near to me!_

Kiba broke out into that lopsided grin again as he pulled her into balance and released her. Still blushing, she jammed her forefingers together out of sheer habit and glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah-ano ... I'm ... I'm okay. That was ... That was a g-g-good move, Inuzuka-san ..."

A short distance away, Kurenai frowned. "_Ahem_! I don't remember saying you could take a break!" she hissed, her arms folded. "And stop going soft on one another! Do you honestly think your enemies are going to stab you with a _kunai_ then lick your wounds and call you a medic? Back to your positions!"

"Hai!" Both _genin_ jumped back a step and took to their stances again.

Meanwhile, Kurenai's smiled to herself. The fight had gone on for barely three minutes and she is already quite satisfied with what she had seen. Hinata is displaying her clan's famous discipline alright, her movements clear and orderly, her attacks straight and textbook. Her body is like a well-oiled machine, ever so graceful and supple, like she had done nothing but practice the same palmstrokes over and over and over again until she could do them in her sleep. Knowing how impossible a man Hyashi Hyuuga is to please, that's probably exactly what she did.

Kiba on the other hand is truly a wild beast indeed. He did not seem to think much at all or even _aim_ before he threw his punches. A lot of his attacks were thrown so randomly and violently that he had to concentrate on keeping his balance. He had no coordination whatsoever and Kurenai didn't believe he even knew what he was doing. He simply followed his instincts. When his body felt like going into kick, he would kick. When his hand felt like it wanted to throw a shuriken, he's going to throw that shuriken.

Everything orchestrated from pure guttural instinct. And yet, he is completely unpredictable - like when he brought that knee up out of nowhere - including all these very unconventional improvisations into his moves; not to mention that his muscle-fat ratio is _perfect_ for a guy his size, thus giving him the maximum output of power, speed, quickness and balance that actually made this whole crazy man-beast gig work.

"Incoming!" the Inuzuka roared as he dropped down like a hawk from the sky and slammed a clawhand into the ground where Hinata had been a moment ago. The Hyuuga girl hopped back six paces, her hands quickly going a rapid series of finger signs.

"Byakugan!"

Kiba could not help but stop and stare for awhile as the blood vessels on either side of Hinata's face surrounding the orbital - the bone housing the eye – became enlarged to the point that they were literally pushing through her skin. Her pale lavender corneas bleached out so that both her eyeballs became almost completely white. If you looked closely, you can even see the vessels _within _the cornea enlargening, giving it a cracked look. All in all, she succeeded in freaking Kiba out for a moment. He had seen the _Byakugan_ in action before of course, but it was quite something else to see a cute, shy thing like that possessing eyes that could make Satan shit his pants.

Suddenly, Kiba felt very vulnerable, like his opponent could see right through him. He balled one hand into a tight fist and held his breath for several seconds as he contemplated his next move.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two _genin_, a fair-sized crowd had gathered. They are at the foot of the Hokage's Tower after all, the supreme central spot of the entire prefecture that everyone passes by everyday. Whilst it is not uncommon to see a couple of _shinobi _having a light sparring session at any location in town, it was always something to see two fresh _genin_ work off their skills. Brand new talent is always interesting to check out. It gave the Leaf villagers something to look forward to. After all, these kids will assume leadership one way or another someday.

With her family's _kekkei genkai_ at work, Hinata proceeded to dodge Kiba's attacks more fluidly than before, much to his surprise. And she is not simply just dodging to escape either. In six exchanges, she managed to strike him in the chest four times. If she had used her _Jyuuken _with a full surge of chakra and gone for the _tenketsu_ points closest to his heart, he could actually be dead by now.

Admittedly, Kiba hadn't been taking the fight seriously. It is just so difficult to look at the painfully shy and polite-mannered girl and think of her as a deadly opponent, even if she is of the main branch of Hyuuga. However, this is exactly what he hoped for – that the rush of battle will draw Hinata out of her shell. She surprised him and it made him happy. Kiba was feeling pretty good about his new teammate now.

The girl swatted away his next punch, then closed in and delivered two more palmstrokes into his lower abdomen, cocked both arms upwards, smacking the back of her hands upside his chin, then threw them down simultaneously for a heavy-impact strike to the upper chest, before spinning fully around to crash her right foot into the side of his head in an inverse roundhouse.

Kiba felt his world go crazy as he spun twice in midair and landed on his back, arms and legs flying everywhere. That was quite humbling. The fact that it would take two or three of her to fit in his pants made it worse. And aren't there some people watching? Is that Ino and Shikamaru over there? Well, damn.

"Inu ... Inuzuka-san ... daijobou desu ka? Ah-Ah-Are you okay?" She sounded worried.

"Daijobou! Never better!" Kiba rolls over and raises himself up with all four limbs and grinned a feral grin. His fingers raked the dirt as his muscles tensed. He is starting to feel really excited now. It was a scary thing to give yourself over to your instincts because it means you sacrifice a portion of your sanity in exchange for a killer edge to your attacks.

He looked at her, deep into her eyes. They were like lasers piercing into him, exposing all his secrets. Well, two can play at looking freaky, he thought as he raised his upper body off the ground so he could work the hand signs.

"Inuzuka Art : Beast Mimicry!"

With a guttural roar that sounded anything but human, Kiba dropped back down as his whole body started shaking. His fangs and fingernails became long and thick. His muscles bulged, his corneas became long and slit-like, whilst his nose and ears flared – increasing sight, smell and hearing by tenfold all at once. Hinata's gasp and alarm that is apparent even through her Byakugan told him that his transformation had its desired effect. He looked like even more of an animal now.

This is the most elementary of all Inuzuka-styled _jutsu_. It is the forerunner that calibrated the rest of the techniques. The equivalent of the Inuzuka's Byakugan, if you like.

Kiba grinned at the Hyuuga girl for a few seconds, much like a hungry predator might grin at its prey, before he charged. This time, his speed is drastically increased. To those whose eyes weren't quick enough to follow, the young man almost seemed to teleport across the distance between him and his opponent.

Hinata shrieked to see Kiba crouched at her feet when he was about ten or twelve feet away a second ago. Sniggering, he struck upwards. The smaller girl could only block, only to have her arm flung aside from the force of the impact. Kiba stood up, claws unhinged and at the ready. He proceeded to slash at her from all angles, sometimes spinning and looping his arms in roundhousing circles to add that extra sting to the damage of his attacks.

This time Hinata had to go defensive completely. What she could not dodge she had to block, and it hurt because Kiba showed no signs of letting up. She could no longer follow his movements accurately like she did before.

Just as the onslaught seemed to be getting more and more violent, it suddenly stopped. Kiba seemed to have evaporated into thin air and the abrupt drop of momentum left Hinata's balance way off. As she stumbled awkwardly, trying to regain composure, two things happened.

The first is that she cocked her head back and noticed Kiba. He didn't vanish; he jumped straight up. His speed was so great that she had not even seen the jump, but there he was right now. He had obviously known that he could make her loose her balance. And now he was going to finish the job. His left fist is cocked way back like the head of King Cobra all lined up and ready for the killing strike.

With her excellent structure of defense, you could have Hinata blind in one eye and in a great state of injury and she would still be able to dodge or counter this attack. Except that the second thing happened. Something that would change everything good and wonderful that day.

"Hey, Hinata-san! Don't give up! You're so cool!"

Hinata's eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm rooting for you, Hinata-san! You can beat this guy!"

_That ... that voice! It's ... It's ..._

"Believe it!"

_Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun is ... is cheering for me!_

To be in a great state of euphoria and a situation of impending danger at the same time has got to be one of the most difficult experiences you can face. You conscience is screaming itself hoarse for your body to move, but you are at the same time paralyzed because you are too happy to care.

Hinata lost the necessary concentration to keep maintain her Byakugan. As the blood vessels retracted and her eyes shifted back into focus, she snapped her head all the way left to look for the source of the voice that pierced her thoughts. It is easy to spot the culprit of course because at a certain angle the sun actually reflects right off his hair. Hinata felt her entire body quiver with fright and pleasure.

_Naruto-kun! It's ... It's really you!_

And that is when Kiba's fist connected with her jaw. The last thing she saw before her vision blurred is that of the ground rushing up toward her face.

--

Kurenai groaned and sighed deeply. Asuma Sarutobi and Maito Gai, two fellow _jounin_ with _genin_ squads to look after had come over to stand by her whilst Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga displayed their skills publicly for the very first time in an unofficial fight.

She was groaning because she was frustrated. Frustrated at her fellow _jounin-sensei_ and frustrated at herself. How they managed to sucker her into placing a bet on the outcome of this little fight is completely lost on her. They were both her students. How could she show favoritism even if it is only for a bit of fun? But these betting games are all the rage here.

It is almost an unwritten rule that one must be ready to vote in any form of exhibition fight, whether it is an officially staged event or just two _shinobi_ working out the kinks in their basic _taijutsu_. Anyone can benefit from easy money from time to time, if they are willing to shoulder the risk of losing it all as well.

_Ugh ... men ... And I actually listened to them! Kill me, kill me now._

Kurenai turned her attention back to the battle. Things got interesting when Kiba entered into his man-beast mode, and all of a sudden his attacks came out more precise and destructive than before. She couldn't be sure, but she wondered if he was only playing the fool before. Perhaps he thought Hinata is too small to be of any real threat to him and took it easy for the first few minutes. It is only after she had him somersault unceremoniously onto his back and bruised his ego that he decided to ante up on his game a little. Kurenai found herself groaning again.

_Ugh ... MEN!! Kill him, Hinata-chan! Kill him so I can take Asuma's money! KILL. HIM. NOW._

However, the tide of the battle had gone in Kiba's direction. The girl could only defend and defend desperately as his strikes just got faster and faster and faster.

"A youthful move indeed!" Gai declared with a pump of his fist as one of Kiba's attacks jarred against the Hyuuga girl's body, knocking her balance a little to the left before another strike that connected on the right shifted it back again.

Then Kurenai saw him hunch and take to the sky like there were springs in his shoes. Hinata's balance is teetering on an edge after taking such a battering and it was the perfect opportunity for the Inuzuka to land a finishing move.

But Kurenai had noticed something else. Some of the people that had gathered to watch the fight seem to be getting uncomfortable. She did not even need to eavesdrop or have the ability to read minds to know what they were murmuring about.

_The seal on the Kyuubi ... is it still stable after twelve years? These beast-like features the boy has manifested ... did the Fox have a hand in that as well? Is Kiba's mind even conscious anymore? He was getting beaten up by the Hyuuga girl before, now he's the one beating her up ... is the Kyuubi controlling him? Is he dangerous? Should I quickly hurry home, pack some bags and take my family out of Konoha? _

Kurenai shook her head with a sigh. Maybe it was a bad idea to have them spar here in front of the tower. Honestly ,she had only been hoping to entertain the Hokage enough for him to agree to send her little squad on a few external missions. She wanted it for the benefit of her two students who she foresaw would work together and only grow closer, and find a friend in one another. Without the presence of a third person to deal with, Kiba and Hinata would _have_ to rely on each other, and that is exactly the situation she wanted to create.

In any case, this little game is over now ... Kurenai unfolded her arms and took a step forward, thinking that she would call for her genin to stop once Kiba throws his final attack. She did not want to encourage the villagers to further indulge in their loathing of the young man who had done nothing more wrong than to steal his elder sister's pancakes before breakfast.

Suddenly, a sharp screamed sounded. Everyone begun shouting at once as Kurenai forcefully pushed herself forward to see what had happened. Her eyes widened and lower lip trembled when she saw a jet of blood shoot out the Hyuuga girl's mouth and color the ground a dull red as she landed on her head.

"You fucking brat! What did you do!"

"He hit her!"

"Hey, he hit the Hyuuga heiress!"

"You damn animal!"

"Kick his head into the ground!"

Kurenai found herself being thrown back as a big man pushed past her to get in on the action and the enraged villagers closed in for the kill. It seemed as though they had all been waiting for an opportunity to pick on Kiba directly, and now he had given him them a valid one. The Hokage had passed two very strict rules. First, no one is to tell the boy of his prisoner. If everything goes well, the seal will keep the Fox under wraps forever and Kiba would live to a ripe old age without knowing any better. the second is that under no account must anyone harm the boy. He is to be treated as one of the village and as the son of Tsume Inuzuka who joined collaborated with the Sandaime to seal the demon fox.

But the Hokage cannot control how people felt. He could not tell them to stop hating the boy and wishing him dead. All they needed is a reasonable excuse to break the rules without actually breaking them. They've got one now. Kiba had injured the daughter of an almost royal family. They simply wanted to save her before he went crazy and killed her, that's all.

Kiba screamed and rolled as kicks and stomps found him in every part of his body. It did not help that the situation is fueling his feral rage, making him angrier and more lost to his instincts than before. When he countered with claws and teeth, one or two of the men produced sticks. A short distance away, some of the village women had pulled a dazed and confused Hinata to safety. Presently, some _jounin_ and even a few_ ANBU_ dropped onto the path and begun clearing out the mob. And the Hokage himself had come downstairs, standing at the entranceway looking very distraught.

Meanwhile, Kurenai stood paralyzed and transfixed to her spot.

_Why? __What's going on?_

The sun continued to shine brightly in the sky. What was that about it being a good omen, a sign that there is hope for a beautiful future? Just another crock of philosophical bullshit.

--

A/N – Now, let me just paint the scenario again so you get the right picture. This is only a smallish exhibition fight between two new _genin_ so most people won't be interested in hanging around to watch, especially since it is early in the morning and most people are off to work anyway. So when I talk of people spectating the fight, then a mob closing in on Kiba, it is probably somewhere around ten to fifteen people. Not everyone would want to run in and attack the boy anyway, as there is no telling if the Kyuubi might suddenly wake up and start kicking ass. It would be silly to imagine entire crowds piling into that little area and turning it into a stadium. There are plenty of _jounin_ and _ANBU_ stationed within sight and earshot of the vicinity, I imagine. Having Asuma and Gai in the scene is also plausible as Kurenai wouldn't be the only jounin-sensei who thinks of coming by this way in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Hmmmm ... ten review benchmark. Thank you all. I love everyone who has given me a review, however short, and everyone else who has placed my story amongst their favorites. If I'm a car, you guys are the fuel. You keep me going. Like most true fanfic writers, all I want is to know that people are reading my story. I don't need to see reviews saying "Waaaah! Shura, you're so cool! Have my babies!" As long as I know my story is being read, I'm good. Did I leave a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter? Of course I did! And that's why you have come back to read my next chapter, no?

Do not expect things to flow the way it did for Naruto. I noticed that Kiba isn't really as tall as I described him. In the Bikochu arc, Shino looked taller than him and Hinata is not much shorter. But just to be clear, I'm changing that, a'ight? I need some stuff to set the Inuzuka apart as a clan and this is one of them. Their kids grow really huge. Don't forget I described Kiba as someone who looked almost sixteen because of a faster maturing rate. This would count for other Inuzuka as well, so Tsume and Hana also stand at impressive heights. Don't imagine big-boned body-building women though. Think of WNBA players (that just happen to have shaggy hair, big teeth and razor-sharp fingernails).

In other news, _I own Naruto! Believe it!_ No, sorry, that was my fantasy side giving a shout. I did beat Hinata's head with a stick, but the stick broke and she didn't even flinch. She got pissed off so I ran screaming for the hills. **-- Shura**

--

The moment the door closed, Tsume Inuzuka forgot all about respect and composure. Her claws became unsheathed and anyone who so much as touched her found himself being flung into the wall. It took almost five or six ANBU to hold her down and restrain her from lunging at the Hokage.

"My cub! What did those fucking bastards ... How could you let them ... That was my cub! Why did you ... Let me go!"

But they cold not hold down her voice. She screamed, she roared. A mother with an aching heart crying for retribution. It was only when Hana arrived, threw her arms around her mother's neck and clung to her with tears streaming down her faced that sanity slowly returned to Tsume's consciousness. Her cries of rage dies down only to replaced with pitiful guttural sobbing.

She held her daughter fast, both women trembling against each other for long moments before she finally regained her full composure and stood tall to face the Hokage. Tsume took a deep breath, ran the back of one hand across her eyes and cleared her nose before speaking.

"I'm ... I'm sorry. I'm ... I'm alright now. You can let go."

At the Hokage's nod, the _ANBU_ stepped back at once but stood at the ready just in case she decided to lash out again. The famous Inuzuka rage is not something to be taken lightly. There is a certain _limit break_ and once you go over it, instinct takes over your conscious mind. You stop thinking rational thoughts, you stop anticipating your opponents' moves and you follow everything dictated by your five senses. That is why the Inuzuka don't have a textbook fighting style. Other than a few specialized man-beast _jutsu_, they can only keep building their strength and endurance to face whatever their rage dictates their bodies to go through.

The younger Inuzuka commonly pass out from time to time from being in too intense a rage or doing things their bodies cannot take. It usually takes them the first twenty years of their lives to learn the secret to "switching" their rage off and on. That's not something mothers can teach their cubs because everyone has a different rage limit. Hana Inuzuka for instance gets upset more often than angry until you snap her just the right way.

Tasting or smelling blood in a state of feral rage will only drive you even further over the edge. You essentially become an animal at that point and you strike only to kill. The average Inuzuka would need a big smack on the head to snap out of it. It takes one with a lion's heart and an iron will to be able to override that state all by oneself. This unique rage extends even to the special breed of nin-dogs only Inuzuka can nurture. Like their masters, they too stand in the gap between full beast and full man as they eventually learn to think conscious rational thoughts upon reaching a certain age.

Hana continued to stay in her mother's arms, not ready to leave her yet.

"I came as soon as I got the message. Where ... Where is ... _sniff _… H-H-How is he?"

Sarutobi took a long deep sigh as he took a drag of his pipe. Knowing that Tsume and her patrol team was not too far off, he had sent and ANBU with a scroll asking for her effective immediate return.

Several hours since that morning's incident. With some of the best shinobi stationed to guard the Hokage's tower from possible intruders that managed to breach external security, it had taken only a few seconds for the mob to be cleared away. From the time Kiba Inuzuka punched Hinata Hyuuga across the jaw to the time all the key players including Kurenai Yuuhi were ushered into the Hokage's Tower and the doors are shut, barely three minutes had passed.

It all happened so fast that a lot of the onlookers never really knew the details. Sarutobi had seen enough to know the implications to the incident and called for his best medics to tend to the Hyuuga girl immediately. Hyashi would not be able to keep his mouth shut if word gets to him. She is currently receiving treatment in one of the adjoining rooms. Kiba is also being looked after in one of the other rooms, unconscious after an ANBU had decisively pierced his neck with a dart coated in a sleep-inducing substance.

"A dart!?" Tsume flared up again, unsheathing her claws so _audibly _that one ANBU nearly shat himself. The big angry woman turned and headed for the door on the right.

"Out of my way!" she boomed as she picked the _jounin_ at the entrance off his feet like he weighed no more than a child and casually deposited him to the side like a heap of garbage.

Kiba lay still on his back with his hands on his midsection, his face etched in seeming agony. Tsume felt her motherly instincts take over and she would have picked him up and coddled him if he wasn't so big.

Just then, one of the medic-nin by the bedside produced a needle and syringe with strange yellow substance within and tapped it with a finger. He then performed what had to be one of the stupidest and most life-threatening stunts in the world – attempting to put a sharp object into an Inuzuka cub's neck with his mother standing close by. Tsume almost ripped his arms off.

"What is that! What the hell is that in the needle! Speak!" she roared as she locked his wrist at an inhuman angle behind his back and placed a huge hand, claws and all, on the bobbing apple of his throat. The circle of ANBU closed in another step, but didn't want to make any sudden movements.

The medic-nin had tears streaming down his very pale face. "J-J-Just some p-p-painkillers, Tsume-sama! It'll help ... _ohhhh god, my arm_ ... it'll help s-s-smoothen his b-b-blood and chaa_aaouch_! ... chakra flow!"

"Oh. Fine then. Get on with it!" She released him. But his hand was trembling so bad he had to hand the syringe over to one of his teammates to finish the job. Meanwhile, Hana decided to massage the big angry woman's shoulders in a way she knew she liked so as to calm her down.

The Sandaime came to stand with them as well, as did the _jounin_ Kurenai. "It is a series of unfortunate events," the old man said as a took a slow drag of his pipe.

Tsume looked at them. "Please relate to me everything that happened this morning form the beginning."

Kurenai stepped forward. "If I may, Tsume-sama ... I was the one who called for the sparring session." She shrank back slightly when the older _jounin _turned her hard gaze on her.

"_You_! You'd better be _sure _you know what you are doing with your _genin_!" she barked grumpily. "The original plan was to place Kiba-kun under Kakashi Hattake. He has a lot more experience than you do! He was guided by one of Lord Hokage's own students would have used Lord Hokage's own training methods! But you _asked_ for Kiba-kun to be assigned to _you_! My daughter holds you in high regard and treats you as one of our sisters! I welcomed you as an honorary member of our pack! I entrusted my cub to your care! He has been with you for less than twenty-four hours and he's already getting beat up? What are you doing!"

Kurenai bowed copiously. She blamed herself for what happened, just like she cannot stop blaming herself for the unfortunate incident that befell her own squad years ago. After seeing what she had seen, suffering the pain she had, Kurenai Yuuhi decisively became a lone wolf of sorts, shuffling in and out of different teams that required a _genjutsu_ specialist on their mission. But that's just the natural way of life for _shinobi_. People die. Maybe it is better if you don't get too attached after all.

But here she is again, barely more than a year into making _jounin_, now a squad leader no less. The Hokage had ordered it, probably as a way of helping her out of her own dump. And when you get a second chance like this, it's really frustrating to see things spin out of control the first day on the job.

"I'm ... I'm sorry, Tsume-sama. I should have anticipated these events sooner. Thank you for having faith in me. It will not happen again." She paused and looked at Kiba. "In any case ... I believe very much in Kiba. I sense him to be a very kind person. However, on the account of his rage, which I understand is not the easiest thing to control, I have to wonder how much of what happened is an accident."

The motherly defenses shot up again. "Are you implying that my son injured the Hyuuga girl on _purpose_?"

The jounin-sensei held her gaze steady. "It is not an accusation, but an observation. I am not one of the Inuzuka and as such cannot fathom the depth of this ... this rage the clan is infamous for, thus I want to ask you, Tsume-sama ... Do you think your son is capable of controlling himself in intense situations?"

"My son has more control of his rage than _anyone_ I have ever seen!" Tsume roared at once. "Even more so than _shinobi_ ten years more advanced than him! Even more so than his sister, even more so than _me_!"

Even as she said it, her head dropped and she went silent. She went red when she realized the thrust of her own words. Essentially, she is saying that Kiba is in a completely conscious and intelligent state of mind even when he is in a state of intense feral rage. In other words, she is saying that her son seems to retain his full sanity even whilst going berserk and should be able to withhold himself from striking on instinct if necessary.

It simply means, looking at it squarely, that Kiba struck Hinata forcefully on the jaw out of pure conscious decision. It is not instinct. He _chose_ to do it.

"N-No!" Tsume barked, shaking her head like a wet dog. "Never! That is _not _my cub! My Kiba would never hurt a fly, he is so gentle ... He couldn't possibly ..." She was beginning to babble about things that are not entirely true, her motherly defense mechanism all shooting up to its peak.

Sarutobi held up a hand. "Tsume, my dear, please ... Calm down."

"No! I will not calm down! This is outrageous! He is my son! My baby! Do you know ... do you know how hard it is to be a mother and a _shinobi_? Do you know how hard it is to come to the stinging realization that you can fulfill your duty to the village and protect it by failing as a mother and giving up your son? Do you realize how happy I am when I realized my baby did not die that night? Do you realize how frightened I am every waking day to see the boy I call my baby and remember that there is a monster inside of him? Do you understand how torn I am by your decision, Lord Hokage, that I should not tell my own son the truth? Do you know how tormented I am to wonder what he will think of me when he finds out what I've done?"

Hana begin crying again. "Mother, stop! None of it is helping!" She desperately tried to retrain Tsume from saying any more, fearful that Kiba might suddenly wake up and hear everything.

"I understand your suffering, Tsume ..." Sarutobi started to say, but he was cut off again.

"No! No, you _don't_ understand!" the large woman spat. "Nobody understands! You all mourn most pitifully over the Sandaime who is _dead_! But you all look upon a living, breathing and innocent child with malice in your thoughts and contempt for something that wasn't his fault! Something he doesn't even know about; something that he will be forced to carry for the rest of his life! His own _father_ delays his time spent away from home so he can remember as little of the pain as possible! Do you know that? He is not even able to have a nin-dog of his own because the dogs will kill him when they smell the demon's chakra, meaning that he may never become a full Inuzuka! Do you know that? _Look_ at my daughter's arms! See those slash marks? Do you know that she has nightmares almost every night of her life? Do you know she has to dig and tear into her own arms to escape the horror of sleeping?"

"Mother, please! Please say no more! Please ...

When Tsume Inuzuka finally ran out of steam, the Hokage had his eyes tightly closed, his face etched in agony. As an old shinobi, he could harness his emotions very well, but this time he let a tear trickle down his right cheek. It was a scene that silenced everyone in the room. He sat down on a vacant chair, took off his headdress and put his balding wrinkled head into his hands.

Kurenai felt sorry just watching him as she reminded herself that he is indeed a very old man. He had served his time and deserved the freedom of retirement. He had personally trained several incredibly strong _shinobi_, brought two or three more powerful clans into unity with Konoha, dealt with the incredibly difficult issue of the legendary Uchiha massacre very professionally, and most of all brought up a successor, a young upstart from the Uzumaki family line, that proved to be the best Hokage the prefecture had ever had in the few short years he was in service.

But life had a funny way of taking back what it gives to people.

"I'm ... I'm so sorry, Tsume. I am so sorry. The lives of everyone in this village is my life and I did what any Hokage would do. But that is all I can do. I am merely Hokage. I am not God. I can only control what people do and say through threats and laws. I cannot alter their beliefs, their loyalties and their emotions. My successor's dying wish was for the boy to be hailed a champion of heroes. I can only relay the message, not force them onto people's hearts. I can only do what I think is best for your son – hide the truth if it might kill him; I cannot erase what has happened. None of these things excuse me from my shortcomings. As the Hokage, I must deliver in full and if I don't then I have failed. I have failed you, Tsume. All I can ask is that you find it your heart to forgive this old man for his feebleness. I am sorry. I am so terribly, truly sorry."

Save for the few _jounin_ present in the room no one has ever, and probably never will, see the Sandaime break down again.

--

_Where am I? _

_I feel ... I feel so strange. It is like my whole body is made of air; I feel so light. I feel like I am floating._

_Sono kurayami no desu ... Endless blackness. Darkness all around me. I am floating in an ocean of darkness. But I have no fear. I feel strange, but not in a bad way. It is almost ... relaxing. Yes. I could get used to this. I don't wish to go anywhere. Just let me stay here. I'll stay here forever. _

**Forever ... Forever is a long time, boy! Hahahahaha ...**

I heard a splashing sound the next thing I knew, my entire body is soaking wet. "Hey! What the hell!" I shouted as I jumped up. Darkness. There is darkness all around me. I seem to be standing in some sort of pool, but it is pitch black all around me. Am I blind? I blinked and shook my head. I might as well be. I see nothing. Nothing at all. I also can hear nothing, other than the soft sloshing of the water that came up to my calves. And I smell nothing. That is strange. No matter where I am in the world ... you can lock me up in a maximum security room with nothing but four cement walls surrounding me and I'll still be able to smell a dozen arrays of smells.

So where the hell ... Am I even in this world anymore? Am I ... oh no ... am I _dead_?

Suddenly, I heard a sound. I could not think for a moment what it was at first, then I realized it is the sound of a door opening. A door!? Where, what!?

Then I turned and saw it.

It started like a thing red line suspended in air, then it widened and I realized that it was like a door in "space" leading to a very ... _red_ room. The illumination reflected off the surface of the water I am standing in and to my horror I realized there were skulls and bones bobbing about the soft waves. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. I had lost my voice.

**Hahahahaha ... **

My head snapped up at the sound of laughter. Was it laughter? It was so muffled, I could not be sure. But I swear it is coming from that red room. What the hell is in that room? And why do I feel so drawn to it? It is like ... like there is someone, or _something_, in there calling to me.

**Do you know fear, boy? Hmm hmm hmm hmm ...**

Okay, I _definitely_ heard that one. Suddenly, I found my voice again. "Who ... who are you? What do you want from me? Come out! Show yourself!"

**Ohhhh ... I would most certainly love to "come out" if I could. Hahahaha ... This prison is so ... annoying ... **

I wanted to get in there, check out what is going on. My curiosity precedes me. But my legs refused to listen to me. I could not move my body at all.

**You are annoying too, kid! You are depressed and boring! Where is your sense of fun? You should give yourself a break and go on adventure sometime.**

My sense of fun? Go on an adventure? What the hell is he ... "What the hell are you talking about? Who are you? Do I know you or something?"

**Why, yes. You know who I am. Everybody knows who I am. But the one you don't know anything about is **_**you**_**! Hahahahaha ... how's that for irony, boy? You don't even know who you are! Hahahahaha ... **

Who I am? I know who I am! I am Kiba Inuzuka! ... Right?

"Tell me then! You sound like someone who knows all the answers. Maybe you can clear my fucking head for me if you're so damn smart."

**Touchy, aren't we? However, this little conference is over now. It's time for you to go. As much a waste of my breath as it was, it's not like I have a choice. Twelve years is enough for anyone to get used to it anyway. I'll see you again real soon ... my "master" ... Hahahahahaha! **

_Uhhh ... twelve years? ... Master?! What the fuck ..._

The laughter started to fade like it was going further and further away and the big door closed once more, sinking the room into darkness once again.

"Hey ... hey, wait! Come back! Who are you!? Where am I? What's going on here?"

Nothing. Silence.

A wave of dizziness knocked me for a loop right then and I suddenly felt like I could not longer hold my balance. My head felt very heavy all of a sudden.

"Wait ... don't go ... don't ... I don't feel so good ..."

I fell backwards with a splash, unable to hold myself up any longer.

--

"It-It-It was an ac-ac-accident!"

_What? Whose voice is that now? _

I opened my eyes slightly and saw light. Whatever that darkness was from before, it is all gone now. And I don't seem to be standing in a pool of water with floating human heads anymore. Was I lying down on a bed or something? There is a strange unfamiliar ceiling above me. Domed and quite detailed in architecture. I am definitely not in _my_ bed at home, that's for sure.

"I was c-c-careless! It was m-m-my fault!"

That voice again. What is it with me waking up in strange unfamiliar places and hearing strange voices inside my head? The devil has _raped my mind_! Yeah, that's gotta be it.

As I heard more voices, my head begun to clear and soon I was aware of what was going on. Momma is standing right there ... why does she look like she wants to kill someone? Did someone tell her she has big waist again? And Big Sister ... her eyes are so red, has she been crying? What a big baby she is. Who is that old man in the chair over there ... wow, is that the Hokage? Man, he's _really_ old! Never seen him without that funky hat before. Okay, let's see ... Kurenai-sensei too. _Great_ legs as usual! Couple of people I don't know. They must be the doctor-nin or maybe they just have _really_ ugly faces ...

Hold on ... _sniff _... that sweet smell ...

_Lavender._

--

Of all the strange things that have happened so far today, Kurenai never, _never_ expected to see Hinata Hyuuga almost shouting at a roomful of _jounin_.

"Hinata, please, tell me clearly again," she said, turning to face her genin. "You are saying that it was due to your carelessness that you got injured. It has nothing to do with Kiba trying to hurt you."

"Yes! No! I mean ... yes! Yes, that is exactly what I'm s-s-say-saying! Inu-Inu-Inuzuka-san is not like that! I got d-d-dis-distracted by ... by _something_! I even turned my face in s-s-such a way that I would g-g-get the ... the ... the full effect of ... of his attack!"

The _jounin_ nodded as she listened, feeling very impressed. She is stammering badly and sweating, she is clasping and unclasping her hands and twirling her fingers in the most confounding manner, she is shaking like a candle in the wind, and her face is looked like the biggest tomato in all of Konoha but when she spoke, she looked Kurenai STRAIGHT. IN. THE. EYE.

Hell, she did not even _blink_.

Her very appearance in the room had also been very surprising. Kiba's strike had knocked her senseless and she was sedated to keep her out for a few hours when they took her upstairs. Apparently, upon waking up, she had instantly worried for Kiba. She had seen enough earlier to know that some people had converged on her teammate and attacked him before she passed out. And she could already guess why.

Of all the things you could have said about the girl – lacking in confidence, goody lil' two-shoes, maybe a bit of a whiner – she is definitely not stupid. Whilst she had absolutely no pride in her position as the Hyuuga Heiress, she knows that the rest of Konoha sees her as nothing but. She decided that Kiba was attacked _because _of her. Those silly people just wanted to protect the precious Hyuuga Heiress.

Her incredible sensitivity towards the feelings of others led her to wonder with horror what her Kurenai-sensei thinks. The fact that she woke up in the Hokage's tower only meant that the Sandaime had gotten involved. What did _he_ think? Are they all blaming Kiba for her injuries as well?

And with those thoughts torturing her little head, she had hopped out of bed to the shock of the nurse watching her and charged straight into the adjacent rooms to look for her teammate.

When she barged in, she did not even knock; she was so worried. When she saw her sensei, she went right up to her and immediately begun shooting off a rapid-fire of questions, cemented on the personal mission she gave herself – to clear her teammate's name from any foul accusation borne of unjustified misunderstanding.

"I j-j-just don't want anyone to ... to think b-b-bad things about Inuzuka-san! He is ... he is my teammate! I w-went to s-s-school with him for s-s-six years! I _know_ he isn't like that! I just ... I just _know_."

Suddenly, she disappeared into her shell again, her head dipping into her shoulders. She seemed to suddenly realize exactly what she was doing here. Shouting at her sensei! And in front of the Hokage!

"I'm ... I'm sorry!" she choked, her voice broken now. Kurenai dutifully stepped forward and placed her arms around the little _genin_'s shoulders then. In her heart, she felt proud. If only Hyashi had been there! She would have loved to see his face! You just never know what people are capable of until something makes them snap.

Around the room, there are others that echoed her feelings. The Hokage was smiling as well. He knew Hinata's position and disposition very well indeed. It was a sign that the resentment the adults vented on Kiba did not extend into their children. To his peers, he is nothing more than one of the guys in class.

Tsume was _glowering_. This is the kind of thing she, and any other mother, wanted to hear of her son. That someone, anyone, would stand behind him, supporting and believing in him out of the willingness of their own heart. The one thing she could never give her son as his mother is _friends_. It is safe to say that she needn't worry about that now.

To every other random _shinobi_ present in the room, they are at least stunned by the fact that the demon brat is getting the full support of a pint-sized girl whose jaw he almost broke. Even if this episode made them look more scornfully at Kiba than before, they would all still go home re-learning a very hard lesson about _loyalty to your teammates_.

All because of one very determined _genin_.

"_Eeee_! You _darling_! I _knew_ my baby was innocent! I knew it! Come here!"

Forgetting to act like a senior _jounin_, Tsume allowed her bubble of joy to rise as she wrenched the shocked girl out of Kurenai's hands and flung her big arms around her like tree trunks crashing down onto a fawn. Hinata gasped in fright as the top half of her tiny frame disappeared very quickly from view.

The big woman held the girl for a few seconds before dropping to one knee and looking her in the eye. Hinata blushed bright red and smiled shyly.

_Inuzuka Tsume-sama ... Konoha's heroine and Kiba-san's mother ... was hugging me! _

"What was your name again, darling? Hinata, was it?" The genin nodded. "Well, Hinata, I want you to know that I think you are simply amazing. I have never met anyone quite like you."

_Tsume-sama ... Tsume-sama said I am simply amazing! Oh, my heart, be still!_

"I want you to be good friends with my Kiba-kun, yes? You are his teammate after all like you said. You are openly welcome to come over to my house anytime! That bumbling fool needs someone as petite and pretty as you to teach him good table manners anyway!"

"Hey, what the ... _Ma_!"

"KIBA! Mom, he's awake!"

In all honesty, Kiba had wanted to remain invisible for a little while. The conversation is getting pretty interesting. This is a side of Hinata he had not anticipated at all. To think that she stood up for him after he hit her so hard, and that she did not even know him that well to begin with ... Is this the same Crybaby he knew from Academy days? Plus he had not seen his mother act "goofy" like that since he was about four-and-a-half.

Tsume forgot about the Hyuuga girl at once and roughly shouldered her own daughter to the side to get to her son. Kurenai briefly wondered if she should knock out the old _jounin _with a senbon coated in a sleeping drug.

"MY BABY! You're alive! Come give your Momma a kiss! She's been so worried!"

"Aww, Ma! Lay off will ya! T-T-There are people watching!"

"KIKI-CHAN!!"

"Nooooooo!"

Hinata's face went pink as she hid it behind her hands, her eyes twinkling as she shook with silent laughter. Kurenai and Hana looked at one another with big eyes.

"Ummm ... Kiki-chan?"

Hana blushed. "Yeah, it's ... what she used to call him before he could walk."

Kurenai nodded quietly as she looked back at Kiba who was desperately trying to wrestle his way out of his violent mother's arms. She really _should_ get that senbon right about now.

"Oh, Kiki-chan. I am so happy."

"_Don't call me Kiki_!"

--

A/N – Ahh ... the voice in the darkness. The voice in **bold print**! Who does it belong to? You shall receive _no_ marks for guessing the correct answer! I chose to write that scene here because in the first chapter I already created the notion that Kiba's subconscious can actually hear Iruka-sensei lecturing even when he's asleep. With Tsume shouting like a horny demon, you would think that would wake him up _unless_ there is something occupying his subconscious and blocking anything from the outside. Don't you just _love_ Hinata and want to squeeze her too? Her actions here might seem OOC to some of you, but don't forget that nothing like that ever happened in the anime. I also think she can be a very observant and stubborn person. In my personal experience, I have met my share of shy, quiet people. A lot of them surprise me when circumstances offend their sense of justice, draw them out of their shell and force them to show their true qualities. And what lovely qualities a lot of them have. That stuff people say about bullies being cowards and that crocodiles nest in still waters? They don't make up stuff like that just for fun, you know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pyro-chan. **No one has ever described my fanfics as _rocking freakin' bubble wrap_ before. I'll have to add that to my _Glossary of Strange Phrases ™_ that I've been saving for special occasions. Maybe I can say that to my mum next time she cooks a great dinner. "Hey, Ma, you rock freakin' bubble wrap! Believe it!"

**Garouga88.** Losing control of your bowels it _not_ funny at all. It happened to me in public once, and in the company of a lovely, young lady who has not spoken to me since. Further details on what that did to my pants shall not be discussed.

**Rhiannon125.** Thanks a bunch. I prefer _Heineken_ though.

Everyone else who reviewed as well, thank you.

Naruto was a total _whackjob_ to begin with so no one expects anything of him; Kiba on the other hand has a lot of expectations to live up to which makes the Kyuubi a lot harder on him. Naruto is still a naughty-ass prankster in this story – which is due more to lack of disciplined and constant parenting, and not so much because people don't like him and ignore him. In fact, having the villagers treat him well and respect him as the son of the Yondaime will encourage him to be even more of a joker. Reversely, Kiba has one heck of a mom and I'll be damned if he doesn't learn some discipline living under the same roof as that woman. I've still not told you guys exactly how and why they put the Fox in Kiba, but when I do it will shed light on the significance of the Inuzuka clan in Konohagakure.

And now for the usual disclaimer and Hinata-catching update ...

I don't own _Naruto_, otherwise the whole franchise would be called _Kiba_ and Naruto would only be a novelty clown side dish character. There are too many "complete idiot type" main characters out there. Hinata finally agreed to sleep with me. We hit the fireworks nineteen times; it was the best damn sex of my life. Except for the part where I woke up the next morning and discovered that she subbed with a pig. _**-- Shura **_

--

Hinata Hyuuga rapidly fingered the flurry of kunai and shuriken in her pouch, counting them as she went, then checked a side pocket for her trusty jar of healing ointment – a family secret recipe.

_Everything is ready. Now I'll just need to get my forehead protector and I can go. _

The sun had barely begun to rise over the horizon and the young genin had already completed her daily morning routine. Dissimilar to what most people would imagine, the Hyuuga Heiress does not get to live it up like a princess in her own home and expect to be served had and foot all night and day. Every generation of the Hyuuga's main branch went through the same routines growing up – of course, different types of chores if you're a boy.

The Hyuuga are well-known for their discipline, not just in the characteristics of the clan's _Jyuuken_ or Gentle Fist taijutsu, but in every other respect of life as well. And this quality of discipline is forged over many years and through many hardships. Hyuuga children from any family (but _especially_ from the main branch) must start developing their discipline as a soon as possible.

From as soon as they can understand things intelligently, the young girls will be put through tasks like the general cleaning of the house, waking up the family at a certain time and having their breakfast ready, making sure that there are always fresh ceremonial robes and sashes for the family members that have clan meetings to attend, and cultivating the household gardens. Boys on the other hand will spend a lot of their time with older men learning about commerce and making money, learning how to handle horses and repair weapons, as well as studying strategies of war.

This is going to be another exciting day, Hinata thought as she exited her personal chambers. Kurenai mentioned something about some kind of "initiation" test. Apparently the_ jounin_ feels that her little two-man squad should start getting on some missions already, but will have to prove themselves worthy in the challenge she sets them today.

As she turned the corner or the long corridor leading up to the front entrance, Hinata almost collided with a large figure and could not help but elicit a scream as she jumped back into the wall.

"Ahh! Ano ... Ano ... Oh-Ohayo gozai ... (_gulp)_ ... Ohayo gozaimasu, Otou-sama!" Hinata erected herself and bowed three times, trying her best not to look stiff.

Hyashi Hyuuga's face is an unreadable mask of deadly seriousness. He had made his feelings towards his eldest daughter's personality very clear. The Hyuuga must not show fear or let their emotions cloud their judgment and deaden their focus. Every station in life should be treated as a mission and handled professionally. This world is cruel and will not tolerate fools, losers, weaklings and complainers. Thus, the Hyuuga will not tolerate them either.

Hyashi noticed that his daughter had her windbreaker on. "You are leaving already."

Hinata folded her hands and bowed again. "H-H-Hai, Otou-sama. Kurenai-sensei wishes to begin the t-t-training earlier than usual. Th-Th-There are, umm ... egg s-s-sand-sandwiches and orange h-h-herbal tea in ... in the dining hall."

The long-haired man regarded his daughter with a hard look for a few seconds. Hinata kept her little head bowed, not daring to meet his eyes. To his credit, Hyashi is not the kind of bastard that hits his daughter and leave bruises all over her face and body. His discipline is controlled and more verbal, though none the less painful to take. The only time he strikes at her physically is on those rare occasions when he would have her to spar against him, in which case he will hold back very little in hoping Hinata will stand up and really fight back. However, she never did and he lost his patience and whatever little bit of hope he had left in her. Lately, he struck her in practice more to vent his own anguish and stress rather than with the intention of training her.

Hyashi's disappointment at not having a son coupled with his wife's untimely passing – add the fact that Hinata's eyes haunted him because they are too alike her mother's – has sapped every last ounce of compassion from his heart, turning him into the powerful and driven but highly-unapproachable leader he is today. His daughter's softness that he used to think of as rare and adorable only frustrated him now as he sets his goals on a very big picture scale. Individualism is out. Everything he does is for the sake of the clan now. Including the harsh and sometimes unrealistic achievements he seems to expect of both his girls.

Today, however, Hyashi held his usual sharp tongue. His mind was distracted with other matters and Hinata's making _genin_ did come as a bit of a surprise to him, although he will never openly admit it. Sad to say, Hyashi had become so hard that he can never bring himself to celebrate his daughter's little victories. He only sees her flaws and failures and spends all of his time groaning over them rather than looking for areas in which he can encourage her. As far as he is concerned, all of Hinata's successes are not achieved through ability but through pure luck.

If she hits the bull's eye three times consecutively in shuriken practice, it is because the wind is _favorable_. If she prepares a truly mouth-watering supper, it is probably because of the new spices she used and nothing to do with her skill per se. If she gets a good review in her annual Academy student report card, it is probably because her teacher is incompetent and lazy, or the tests set weren't all that hard. And so goes for everything else in life. He could not believe she is capable of doing any of that purely on her own.

But she did make _genin_. As graduations from the Academy into the world of the _shinobi_ have to be approved by the Sandaime himself, Hyashi had simply nothing to say. At the very least, Hyashi is at least very much in awe of the old Hokage and valued his judgment greatly – Hinata's inception included, although he had to fight reluctance.

He returned her bow with a slight nod of his head. "I see. That will be all then."

"Hai, Otou-sama."

Hinata walked past him. "Oh, Hinata ..." She stopped to listen. "I increased the intensity of Hanabi's training regiment as of yesterday. Whilst her fundamental footwork is not as nearly as graceful as yours at this point, her courage and determination will be the making of her yet. Her senseis tell me she that is already at the top of her class and shows excellent promise. Just as anyone bearing the name of our clan should be."

He half-glanced at her over his shoulder then. "There are no excuses left for you to cling on to. Each shinobi squad is defined by the sum of what its members can contribute. If you become a burden, you endanger the lives of everyone on your team. If you fall, I will not stand up to catch you. You now carry the Hidden Leaf's _hitai-ite_ and with it you carry the clan's discipline. Do I make myself clear?"

Hinata hung her head and nodded before resuming her walk. He had essentially told her that she is too weak to continue down the path of a ninja, and since she so stubbornly chose it anyway, he's not going to save her when she gets into in trouble – but he will not tolerate anything that will dishonor or tarnish the Hyuuga name. She tried to take it positively, that her father accepts that she is a _genin_ now and wants her to be strong enough to fend for herself. He wasn't updating her about Hanabi just to keep her informed on her sister's progress either. Hyashi essentially means to say that he is not going to waste time on a weakling like Hinata anymore when there is a far better prospect.

Tradition would automatically make Hinata, the elder daughter, the rightful heir, whilst Hanabi is fated to carry the accursed mark of the Caged Bird on her forehead. It is a horrible curse that draws a very defined line about who is boss around here, giving the main house supreme dominion over the branch families. So why the heck isn't Hyashi giving all of his time to Hinata instead? If you really want to go out on a limb, you could say that Hyashi bothers to train up Hanabi because he expects Hinata to get herself killed out there; the position of heiress will then fall to her younger sister.

It is a horrible thought, one that Hinata could not drive away by lying to herself that everything is okay. In that case ...

_In that case, I must become stronger. I must do what I can do continue to live. Not for myself, but for the clan. Just as Father says. Everything around me, everything in my life ... I burn them all ... for the good of the clan!_

--

Three days.

I can't believe that it's already been three whole days. I kind of expected there to be massive repercussions – Lord Hyuuga showing up and pulling Hinata out of the squad and declaring war against the Inuzuka, or something like that. I expected Kurenai-sensei to give me hell about it, I expected Hinata herself to shy away from me even if she did stick up for me – maybe she did that just because it is in her nature?

I distinctly remembered spotting Shikamaru and Ino amongst the crowd, and _that_ girl is Konoha's reigning Queen of Gossip – the world's most reliable and efficient one-man information bureau like ever. So I kind of expected all my friends to slowly walk away from me too. Except that I had dinner at Ichiraku's ramen stall with Shikamaru and Shino just yesterday, and they were more interested in telling each other about their new jounin-senseis. Not a single reference was made about me boxing out Hinata and I had wonder if they even knew about it.

For all my paranoia _nothing_ happened at all, and I have yet to thank or apologize to Hinata for what happened. She took a hit and still found it in her heart to defend my honor; in front of the Hokage no less. Oh yeah, you heard right. I haven't said anything to her in three fucking days, man. My apology has gone all stale by now. I don't even know what the hell my problem is.

Every morning we get together and I open my mouth to say something, all I end up managing is "Hi, how are you?" Then she will reply "I'm good" and _that_ is our conversation for the day! I will instantly forget all the stuff I told myself to say the night before, the two of us will shuffle around in uncomfortable silence until Kurenai-sensei shows up and starts our training.

Anyways, there's nothing I can do about that now. Sensei's training has been barely more than going over fundamentals again, but done in a pretty interesting at the same time so I wasn't bored. She had us run through a lot of basic ninjutsu over the last two days in between 2-hour long _taijutsu_ sessions. We spent something like three solid hours on weapon handling yesterday morning, listened as she lectured us a little on _genjutsu_ over lunch, then went back to sparring until it was dinner time.

You'd think that I would have said something to Hinata in all those hours we shared together, but we honestly managed to get by without speaking much. I mean, of course we _did_ talk (it'll be like so weird if we didn't) but I don't think "Pass the salt" over yesterday's lunchbreak counts as meaningful conversation. And "Hi", "Bye", "Good morning" and "Good night" are the regular stuff everyone says, so they don't mean anything either. Oh, I did call for her to "watch her step" when she almost tripped as she dodged my kunai during weapons training. That's about it.

I'm pretty surprised myself that I had let it slide for so long. And it is kind of silly to talk about the incident now, isn't it? I'd look like an idiot. Maybe I could just sweep it under the carpet and talk to her about regular bullshit stuff. But _not_ talking about it makes me a bit of a bastard, doesn't it? Why the hell must this be so hard?

"Ano ... Inuzuka-san?"

_Eeeeek!_

"H-Huh!? H-H-Hyuuga-san! How did you ... when did you sneak up ... I didn't even ... _ahem_ ... I mean, good morning, Hyuuga-san."

She smiled and bowed. "Mm. Good ... Good morning."

The hell ... I didn't even smell her. She just snuck up on me like a shadow. Well, we are all _shinobi_ here so I don't doubt her ability to do that. But it annoys me that I got distracted enough by my own thoughts that I did not even realize her presence. If she had been an enemy-nin with bloodlust on the brain, I could be sleeping with the fishes by now.

_Oh, by the way, this is your chance, tough guy. Now, speak!_

"Uhhhh ..."

_Come on, this doesn't take brains! Say the magic word!_

"Uhhhh ... I'm ... Hyuuga-san, I am really ..."

_Fuck you, man! Just say you're sorry, then thank her! Your mouth full of shit or something?_

"Well, Hyuuga-san ... I am ... I just wanted to say ... about the other day ... you know, when we were sparring for the first time? I just felt ... I know I should have done this earlier, you see! But I thought ... A-A-Anyway ... Hyuuga-san ... I just ..."

"No."

_What? What, what, what? She said "No"? No, what!? _

She looks up at me and is smiling. And she is doing that finger thingy again. "I mean ... I mean you don't h-h-have to be so ... so formal. Y-You can just call me ... Hi-Hi-Hinata. It's ... It's really fine, we're teammates now!" She gave an uncharacteristically large grin then, though her cheeks have taken on the color of apples in the third week of the fall season.

_Now ain't that cute. You don't deserve to be her teammate, you douchebag._

The ice was broken completely and I could not help but laugh in a silly manner (which did _wonders_ for my pride at the moment). It isn't sitting right me to see how nice she is to me, to anyone for that matter, even if it is not really necessary. It is almost unrealistic that anyone, and _especially_ anyone who is a shinobi, can be so nice. I felt like the biggest son of a bitch in the world, right then.

"Then you must stop calling me Inuzuka-san as well! ... Hinata-san."

She blushed harder, if that is possible. "Hai! ... Kiba-san."

"Yes! Uhhh ... Hinata-san! As I was saying earlier, I am really, really, really sorry about the other day. I really thought you were going to get out of the way so I didn't hold back my strength. Your defense technique is really amazing! I just don't understand what happened!"

"Oh! D-D-Don't worry about that, Kiba-san! It ... It was all my fault, really! I was ... I was ... I was t-t-thinking too hard about ... about ... someone ... _something_! I was thinking too hard about something and did not concentrate on the battle!"

"Well ... okay, if you say so. Thanks, Hinata-san. Oh, and thanks for sticking up for me as well. I woke up after you came into the room and heard everything you said. That was like probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. I can't believe it's taken me three days just to tell you this! Sorry for being an idiot, but I really mean what I say. Thank you so much."

She giggled shyly. It's the first time I ever heard her laugh in any way. One of the guys at school told me that Heaven endows all girls with magic in their giggles. My God, I can't believe it's actually true! I am actually tingling right now just hearing her make that insanely cute sound. What is she doing to me! It also felt like some sort of massive victory to be the one to cause her to laugh.

"No, don't ... don't be sorry. It's ... It's okay, I understand."

_She does? _

"You do?"

_Well, how come __**I **__don't understand!?  
_

The little head nodded. "Hai. You needed time to ... to sort through your ... your thoughts and feelings. These things can't be rushed, so I just ... I just let you deal with ... with your inner ... umm ... turmoil by ... by yourself. I knew you could do it because ... well, because I b-b-believe in you! We ... We're t-t-teammates, aren't we?"

Great, now I'm speechless.

_Kill yourself, kill yourself, kill yourself, KILL YOURSELF!! Ya jerk!_

She's like a purebred angel. It isn't fair. This world is just too damn cruel. It isn't right that she should even exist where there is so much evil. She doesn't deserve any of it. She didn't deserve the shit I gave her by not talking to her for three days. But she calls me her teammate. She has accepted me and wants nothing more than to be a supportive subordinate to me. She has extended a hand of friendship and doesn't mind waiting for as long as it takes for me to reach out for it.

Maybe I'm being selfish, but I have decided to return the favor. I'll be her friend too! I'll work hard to make up for the absence of a third teammate! We have only got each other so it is imperative that our teamwork is flawless and unbeatable. If there is a rift between us, there won't be a third person to play the peacemaker and patch us back up! I'll have to be extra careful not to crush Hinata's feelings in any way.

Whilst most people point their fingers at everyone else when things go wrong, this girl seemed to have a fondness for taking the entirety of the blame upon herself. Guess I'll have to talk her into stopping that kind of crap. Sure, it is a noble character trait but is also pretty stupid if you end up killing yourself over nothing. I realize that she needs a major boost in confidence as well. And I'll start by throwing her compliments any time she is deserving of one.

_Great idea, genius. Why don't you start right away?_

"Hey, Hinata-san! Thanks a lot! You're the coolest girl I have ever met!" I awaited the response and wasn't disappointed. She blushed even _harder_! How!? How does she do it!? Some special _jutsu_ or something? I have never seen cheeks that can constantly get redder and redder like that! But her eyes lit up as well, and I can tell you it is not the morning sunshine reflecting off them. Good. All good. Lucky for me, Hinata is never one to hold a grudge or hate anyone in any way. I guess I didn't have anything to worry about after all.

"Any ... Anyway, Kiba-san ..." she said, lifting her head up and taking in a deep breath. "Ku-Ku-Kurenai-sensei has ... has finally a-arrived."

As soon as she said it, the jounin seemed to materialize out of thin air. Right in front of us.

_Whaaaaaat ... Where did she come from!? How come I didn't ... And how come Hinata could ... I got distracted again! What the hell! I'm usually so damn good at catching people's scent before their within ten meters of me. No, really, I swear! You must believe me! You must! _

Sensei took only a second to glance the both of us.

"Follow me."

Wow, she left. She didn't even say "hello". Guess it must be serious if she's going to act like this. Hinata and I looked at one another and nodded. We had no choice but to just follow her.

--

Kurenai Yuuhi led her squad through town. It is nice to be up and running at this hour from time to time because you get to see people setting up their stores and arranging their wares. Also for some reason, everyone always seemed a little friendlier after a good night's sleep. A few of the villagers even deigned to throw a passing "good morning" Kiba's way.

Soon, they came to rest in front of a small building with a fenced-in mini bamboo plantation on the side. Kurenai turns to her two _genin_ and smiles.

"Good morning, you two. I trust you each had at least six hours of sleep and thirty minutes of warm-up exercises when you woke up this morning, a good non-filling breakfast to keep your energy up for the day." She had given the order yesterday evening before they parted ways. Kurenai merely told them she had a little test prepared for them, but did not add any proper details.

"Now, as you both know, we will not be going on any real missions for the time being as we are one man short. You probably wonder if you can't just work harder to make up for the missing numbers, and I do too, but the Hokage will accept nothing short of three-man squads. And it is not our place to question his logic, now is it? Your Iruka-sensei and the other instructors are working four or five of your old classmates very hard. They failed the last time, but show good potential. We can expect one of them to join us any time in the next three weeks, or so I'm told, so I'd like for you two to start getting into the right mindset of preparing for missions."

"So that's why you told us to sleep early and stock our weapons," Kiba piped up. "It's like we're getting ready for a real mission, and you wanted us to feel that way."

Kurenai nodded. "Yes, indeed. Because you_ are_ going on a mission today. At least a mock one anyway. Now, if you've been paying attention to Iruka's droning lectures, you'll probably remember him talking about the significance of three-man squads. These squads are not randomly thrown together by drawing names out of a hat. The Sandaime himself will sit down with Iruka and a tactical strategies expert of _jounin_ or _ANBU_ level, and for long hours will analyze every last detail of every person in the graduating class. They are assessed not only in their grades and _jutsu_ knowledge, but from their background, to their personality, to their habits – good and bad, to the people they are generally seen spending time with, to their favorite food, to how often they fall sick, to what motivates them the most, and many, many other respects. Some of that may seem silly to you and me ... I'm sure Iruka's asked you to tell him your favorite _color_, for instance ... but the Hokage is a master of human psyche and character development. To him, every little detail tells a story. He knows how to put three people together and make them more effective than even a hundred."

The _jounin_ paused and looked at the two young upstarts in her charge. She liked that they were so eager to learn. Both seemed to be listening with great interest - one with a father that insists his way is the best and that she should not bother listening to advise from the outside; and one with loyalty to his mother so strong that he probably won't listen to anyone else either! Yet look at them now. Only a few short days have passed and they already seemed to have some improvement in their character.

"Alright, you two. If you understand what I am saying, then tell me ... what do you think _our _team is best suited for?"

Kiba thought for a moment. "Sneaking around, spying, mapping out the safest route for other teams to follow."

"G-G-Gathering information ... ummm ... establishing ... ummm ... establishing reliable contact points and persons in ... in other t-t-towns ..."

Kurenai nodded, placing one hand on her hip. "And what makes you come to that answer?"

"Well, Hinata-san's Byakugan rocks!" Kiba answered, grinning at his teammate. "She can see over great distances and even right through thick foliage or solid walls. She can see the chakra network of any living creature so there is no illusion in the world that can fool her."

The girl blushed. "And ... And ... And Kiba-san has a really, really good nose! I won't always be able to use my Byakugan b-b-because it takes up a lot of c-c-chakra so he can scan an area in place of me when n-n-needed. He is also the best person to stand guard when the rest of us sleep because his ears are so good that the slightest sound will wake him right up!"

Kiba shot her a mock glare. "Are you saying that I have to guard your ass the whole time we're out on missions?"

Hinata looked away with red cheeks. "Ano ... demo ... Kiba ... Kiba-san is a b-b-big, scary g-g-guy ... N-No one will attack us if ... if you're s-standing guard!"

Kurenai burst out laughing, unable to keep it down. "Good, good! I am impressed that you have chosen to answer for one another rather than for yourselves. Whilst it is one thing to know the limits of your own capability, it is sometimes more important to know the strengths and weaknesses of your comrades as well. Only then will you know what to expect of them in any situation, and when you should step up to help them out. This is the essence of teamwork, and I'm proud to see that you've got lots of it! Now, tell me ... what is my role then?"

The two genin turned back to her.

"Ano ... ano ... Kurenai-sensei is a g-g-g-genjutsu specialist!"

"Yeah, while the bad guys are running around blindly under your spell, Hinata-san's Byakugan and my nose won't be affected at all!"

Kurenai smiled. "Correct. I'm pleased to see that you understand your role-play very well. We are essentially bred for reconnaissance as you have said. I was on such a team myself when I was a _genin_, and now I have the honor of leading one. There are three I's that define us, as my own sensei once told me. Intelligence, invisibility and immediate response. We are the ones that don't have the luxury of time as powerful teams bred solely for combat are waiting on our information before they can make their move. We have to be tactically more skillful than anyone else in our chakra control as we will need a lot of it just to stay hidden. I can tell you it is not going to be easy. However, as we have just discussed, you are the Hokage's top picks for this kind of team, in other words the Hokage himself thinks you have what it takes to do the job. So start believing in yourself. And yes, Kiba, if you could be so kind as to stand watchfully over us ladies when we are camping out there, Hinata and I will cook you a nice, big breakfast every following morning!"

He turned away and scoffed. "Hmph!"

Hinata tittered behind her hand.

A short while later, Kurenai calls them to attention. "Alright, you two. Let's tell you about what we'll be doing for today. This is a little challenge I spent all of last night dreaming up for you, so please be grateful about it! Here's the scenario ... A special cursed scroll has been stolen. You will play the role of a recon team infiltrating an enemy base to gather military intelligence. Your mission is very simple. Pinpoint the exact location the scroll is kept. This building here ..." she said, sweeping an arm toward the structure behind her.

"This is a dojo owned by one of our older retired _jounin _and he was kind enough to let me use it for this training. You can expect a number of concealed traps awaiting intruders within. I have also enlisted several of my colleagues to post as enemy-nin and they could be hiding anywhere at this point. They will not hesitate to attack you should you draw too much attention to yourself. This simulation exercise is as real as it gets, so be on full alert! You have exactly one hour. Get in, learn whatever you can and then make your way to the Hokage's Tower. I will be keenly awaiting your report. Don't forget that you are a recon team and your job is not to make contact with the enemy if you can help it. Let's put everything you have learnt so far to the test. Now, are there any questions?"

Kiba spoke up. "What if we are unable to locate the scroll within one hour?"

"Well, simply put, you would have failed your mission. It is not uncommon to face mission where a time limit is posted. Sometimes ninja steal powerful scrolls from other villages just so they can destroy them."

She waited a few moments but no one said anything else. "Well, then! As it seems there are no more questions, I assume that both of you are well aware of the stakes in this challenge. Even it is a simulation, I want you to do your best!" She paused and pulled out a stopwatch. "You now have exactly ten minutes to discuss the facts and go about whatever preparations you feel necessary before they start counting down the hour. Best of luck, Kiba. And Hinata."

Kurenai folded her arms in a cross over her chest and evaporated into thin air, obviously the effect of one of her genjutsu. She is gone. The two genin looked at one another.

"Well ... Well, this is interesting. You ready for this, Hinata-san?"

The Hyuuga girl reached into her pouch and produced a blank scroll. "Here, take it."

"It's blank? What's it for?"

"Remember what Kurenai-sensei said about giving her a report of our findings? I think it's a good idea to write down stuff we might need to remember later. Like how many enemy shinobi there are on base, or where the traps are located, how many rooms there are and such."

Kiba looked at her, impressed. "Wow ... looks like you're all prepared for this, Hinata-san! I have no idea what we're up against, but you seem to have everything figured out already! That is so cool."

She blushed and shook her head. "N-No ... I just h-happen to carry a few blank scrolls with me on ... on habit. I was always afraid that I won't be able to remember stuff."

"Oh, come on! You had the insight to be prepared for all kinds of situations. Me, all I can think about is whose butt I'm going to kick next! I suppose I'm not really cut out for all this recon stuff. But you know so much, Hinata-san. I got a lot I want to learn from you."

It thrilled the girl to think that someone would regard her as superior to themselves and even want to use her as a role model. As the Hyuuga Heiress, she had no shortage of support and praise. Unfortunately, they all came from the regular Leaf villagers and smaller branch families and did not mean all that much to her. The people whose opinion really mattered did not seem very impressed. Her father is a good guess to start with.

But her teammate ... is he someone who mattered? The answer, as she thought about it, is _yes._ Of course he mattered. They are teammates. They are going to be spending time together pretty much everyday for the rest of their lives as shinobi. And he thought she was a cool person. That was good enough. It can be said that for the first time in Hinata Hyuuga's life a true smile, a genuinely contented smile, spread across her face.

"Kiba-san? It's ... It's time for us to go!"

"Ah! Kuso! We must not be late! We've got scroll to save! Okay, Hinata-san, let's shake up this side of Konoha!! _WROOOOAAAAAAAARRR_!!"

"K-Kiba-san! W-We're supposed to b-b-be quiet! Recon ..."

"Oh, sorry."

--

A/N – Oh no! I did it again! I was kind of expecting to throw out some heavy action this chapter, but you see, I sometimes end up flowing down a different direction when I write. I've learnt that it is sometimes best to just go with that flow. Didn't think I was going to end up doing a whole chapter of nothing but conversation! In any case, you can expect them to move more actively the next chapter. I just needed to get out one more chapter to strengthen the bond between Kiba and Hinata as teammates. Look forward to a lot of interaction with a lot of other characters in future!


	8. Chapter 8

After much blood, sweat, tears and long hours of bickering and consulting with my men (yes, I have my own _men_ – in my head, believe it!) I have come to a controversial decision that could either make or break this fanfic. Be prepared for a sudden _three-week_ time jump!

WARNING : Insanely long chapter ahead. Please make sure you go to the bathroom first and have a good ration of chips and soda by your side. _**-- Shura**_

--

"That stupid cat escaped _again_? What the fuck! We just delivered it back to its master _thirty freakin' minutes_ ago!"

"Yes, you did. But she put it down on the floor, turned to open the door for a second; then when she looked up, it was gone! She sent a runner with the message just minutes before you walked in. Said she'll double the fee if you're willing to go out and hunt it down again."

Kiba Inuzuka's face became dark. "This is a joke ... We took that dumb mission _five_ times already, and I'm sick of it! The old lady can keep her money! Tell her to go buy a fucking cage with chakra-enhanced gold bars or something!"

He slams his palm down on the reception desk and looked hard into the other man's eyes. Genma Shiranui, the jounin replacing Iruka Umino at his usual seat for the day simply watched the genin before him as he fiddled with the senbon between his teeth.

"Okay ... do you have a green thumb about you then? Old man Kumokazi purchased two cart loads of rice paddy – that's approximately seven thousand stalks in all, so a lot of rice."

Kiba slapped the same palm into his face. "Come on ... That shit ain't gonna help me become a better shinobi!"

Genma lifted a fist and begun flipping out one finger after another as he spoke. "Patience in waiting for better things, perseverance through drudgery, endurance of being stranded for long hours in the hot sun, appreciation and understanding of the work some people do to make sure the village never goes hungry, appreciation of nature, fostering harmonizing relations with your teammates. Did I miss out anything?"

The younger man looked stared at him for a moment then threw up his fist and begun counting down as well. "We've been _patiently_ handling these crappy D-rankers for three freakin' weeks because Iruka-sensei won't graduate another student. All the other genin teams have at least one C-ranked mission under their belt, and if you've ever been my age then you'll know that the greatest test of endurance is the one that smashes your ego and makes you look like a butt monkey in front of your peers! Appreciation? I'm an Inuzuka. I can live eating nothing but tree bark for a week! So, I'm sorry, I can't appreciate it all that much! I love the sun so it does nothing to me. And it's gotta take a supreme fucking bastard to not be friendly with people like Kurenai-sensei and Hinata-san! So there!"

He finishes by slamming his palm down again.

Genma continued to stare at him, his face pleasant and unchanging. A lot of genin are exactly like that. Full of hot air and loaded with fucking attitude. Of course, Genma himself used to be a pain in the ass. He remembered spitting his senbon at a much younger Sandaime for refusing to issue his squad their first C-ranking mission after nearly two months of boring jobs. The Hokage had him hung upside down against the wall, then had an expert ANBU hurl 3-inch jade needles at him by the dozen, all _conveniently _missing him till he urinated in fear and passed out. Yup, those were the good ol' days ...

Kiba Inuzuka is one of the rare few whose hot air is backed with tangible substance.

Genma burst out laughing, having to reach up and grab his senbon before it dropped on the floor. "Hah! You got guts, kid, I'll say that much for you. All that crap you just said actually makes sense for some reason."

Kiba's face lit up. "So you see it my way. Give us our C-ranked mission then!"

The jounin shook his head. "Sure, and the Hokage'll have my neck on a platter. No, I still _insist _on you working for Kumokazi. Old man ain't feeling well these couple of days."

"_Wha _- ... Oh, come on!"

Genma read a note in the missions folder. "Your friends from Squad Nine took up this mission by the way. They're probably heading out to the plantation right around now."

He watches in amusement as Kiba went ballistic and almost tore his own hair out. "If someone _else_ has already taken it, then why the hell are you pushing it to me!!"

"_Listen_ to me. Before they left, Asuma asked me to send over any other squad that is willing to help out so they can finish off the task more quickly. Kumokazi only has one other employee working for him – unfortunately, _also_ old – so this job promises to take up an entire _day _if you're willing to give that up. Let's be reasonable about this. Sure it's a drag, but you _know_ it's going to be entertaining at the very least." He added the last line with a twinkle in his eye.

Kiba almost considered saying yes. Watching Glamour Girl, Cloud Dreamer and Beef Boy wade up to their knees in a bog of mud in the hot sun would peerlessly be the most memorable moment of the _year_. In his mind's eye he could already see Ino moaning about her hair and skin and Shikamaru staring longingly at clouds whilst Asuma tries to stop a desperate Choji from chewing the stalks. A moment later, he sharply slapped his own cheek and shook his head like he was trying to dispel a genjutsu.

"F-F-Forget it! I can think of far better things to kill with my time!"

Genma gave it up and consulted a few other folders. "Fine, fine. Wanna deliver a box to the Aburame clan?"

"A box? What's in it?

"Medicine."

"Pass!"

"_Hnn _... How about gathering specified herbs for the chem lab at the –"

"No! Pass!"

"Clearing rubbish from the central square ..."

"Kurenai-sensei made us do that _twice_ last week!

"... Babysitting?"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"Gah ... Okay, here's one you can't say no to. Elder Tanaka is feeling generous and says he'll let the new genin teams take his two prize Dalmatians for walks around town every alternate day. He'll pay you guys every time you do it."

"No, thanks."

"Oh? I thought it was simple enough for you, _Inuzuka_?"

"That's the _point_ I've been _trying_ to make, Genma! I don't _do_ simple! I want something more of a challenge! And don't mock me with a dog-sitting job just coz I'm Inuzuka. Why does everyone in the village think of us that way!? If anything, we are probably the _worst_ people to give this mission to because there's a fear the mutt will follow us everywhere after that and refuse to go home! It's happened before. It's like a strong magnetic aroma we give out or something. When a dog looks at an Inuzuka, he doesn't see 'human', he sees 'brother'! Tell the elder to walk his own moochies. He's fat and needs the exercise anyway!"

"Hey, careful what you say about the elder!"

At this juncture, Kiba felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He stopped talking and turned to see his sensei stepping up to be beside him. "Are we finished here, Kiba? We should head out immediately if we want to complete our agreed quota of at least three D-ranked missions a day. I think you can give Genma a break now."

"What a responsible sensei you are! You always step in _right_ before things get ugly! How perceptive and brilliant of you!" the older jounin said with a grin as he leaned back into his seat with both hands propped behind his head. Kurenai shot him a glare but smiled as well.

Genma Shiranui made no secret that he found the year-old jounin very attractive. He is about four years her senior and was completing his last few terms at the Ninja Academy when she was just beginning. Back then he didn't even know her and neither did a lot of guys because Kurenai Yuuhi was the resident class bookworm/insomniac and wore the costume down to perfection. Big ocular eyeglasses, hair done up in two tight plates, never seen without a fat book in her arms, eyes always bagged up due to too much reading and lack of sleep.

She started developing womanly features as early as the age of ten and would keep physically shaping up over the course of the next five years. In those five years, she jumped quickly from genin to chuunin, then was made a special chuunin because of her immense expertise in genjutsu. At the same time, she gradually lost her mousiness, socialized more often, grew her hair out and changed her fashion style, lost her glasses and bounced for some contacts.

Her fire-red eyes are an idiosyncrasy of the Yuuhi family line only helped make her look more daring and, in Genma's humble opinion, a hell of a lot sexy. He started noticing her about two years ago and gave her packet of quality exploding ofuda the day she made jounin. He decided to play the field with her about a week afterward, but he could not keep himself off a few other prospective beauties in his peer group as well, so she never took him seriously and turned him down every time. The intensity of his advances toned down months ago, but there will still be periodic lapses when he would check her out in front of her face and jokingly ask if she's not seeing anyone because she's still hung up on him. Whatever did or did not happen between them, the two jounin are now regular friends.

Whilst Kurenai would never give the older man the time of day, she knew she could count on him pulling out a few cheats in her favor. The other thing that warmed her up to him is that he is one of the rare few that treated Kiba Inuzuka like any other regular genin fresh out of the Academy. She knew that this is due in part to his entire family coming out unscathed after the Kyuubi massacre, unlike so many others who watched loved ones die horribly in the blaze of demonic flame. He did not have a concrete reason to loathe the demon, but he did give Kiba a level playing field anyway and for that Kurenai could not be more grateful.

_Maybe I will lean in to his next offer to take me out to dinner. Just once._

Kiba grabbed a few sheets of paper off different piles arranged on the desk, each one consisting summarized details of the mission data in Genma's folders.

"Alright, let's go," he said after glancing through his sheets for a moment. Kiba pauses to smile and nod at his teammate before exiting the room. Kurenai said goodbye to the jounin behind the desk thentailed after Hinata.

Genma Shiranui watched them go then smiled when he looked through his papers and noticed that Kiba had taken _all _the quests he had rejected earlier. Every last one.

_Not just full of hot air_, he thought as he leaned back in his seat and ushered in the next squad awaiting assignment.

--

"Kiba-kun ... will ... will these dogs really not want to return to their home?"

The tall genin looked at his shorter counterpart. "Nah ... I was just exaggerating so he could give us something more _adventuresome_."

"But you went ahead and took the mission anyway," she said with her eyes twinkling as she looked at the twin Dalmatians rubbing their heads against either side of her teammate as they walked down the street.

"You ... you really, really like dogs, don't you, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba broke out into his lopsided grin again. "Well, you got me. You can't keep a dog-nin away from dogs for very long!" he laughed.

"Wait, you two! Are you sure we should be walking right through the busiest part of the village?" Kurenai huffed as she made haste to keep in stride with them. The whole situation was tiring her out. No, it wasn't the hot sun, nor was it Kiba's slavedriver attitude but the fact that she had two fat babies cradled in each arm, and that many people had already given her very big grins, making sly comments about the "new mother" as they passed. Her face is all red now.

"Sure, why not?" said the Inuzuka from the front. "We cut through town and we'll be at the Aburame's place before lunchtime." Kiba easily handled the big box of medicine with both hands whilst the leashes of the two Dalmatians lay slung over his arms.

"I don't think babysitting means we can take someone's kids all the way to the Aburame clan! We're supposed to be just watching them indoors!" she hissed beneath her breath.

Kiba snorted. "Nonsense! The parents have gone to catch a movie in Suna and won't be back till nightfall! We'll have them home long before then. Besides, the fresh air is the best damn thing in the world for them! They'll all grow up nice and strong, and with a good sense of smell! How's yours holding up there, Hinata-chan?"

The Hyuuga girl had a baby in her arms as well. "She ... She seems to be really enjoying herself, Kiba-kun. Look! Her eyes are smiling!"

"There you go, sensei! See? Nothing to worry about!"

"I'll be the judge of that ..." Kurenai made a face when the boy in her right arm started drooling onto her clothes.

The jounin blushed harder a short while later when they walked by Ichiraku Ramen and Teuchi's daughter Ayame poked her head out and indiscreetly jaw-dropped.

Tackling a variety of missions simultaneously like this, it is no wonder that Squad Eight, in spite of having only two genin, had completed well over thirty D-ranked missions – a full ten more missions than the closest runner-up. They had started slow but picked up speed, and slowly devised a working system that allowed them to take down more than one mission a day.

It all started with Kurenai's brilliant planning. The first thing she did was two have her two genin assume the role of acting squad leader for the day. That means that Kurenai will select the missions they will do for one day, then Hinata will have a go whilst her sensei stands back and observes her, then Kiba takes a turn the day after that and the cycle goes on. It is Kiba's turn again today.

"Because you are tracker-type nin, bred for reconnaissance and intelligence gathering, you are invariably destined to be platoon leaders for different missions in future," was what she had told them. Although the three-man squads are meant to stay together till the end of time, there will be occasions when one of the members may be "borrowed" by another team that requires their expertise. Since trackers are always the first to know about enemy activity, it falls within their responsibility to brief the infiltration and rescue squads (the ones bred for direct contact) and lead them to the enemy if necessary.

"And that's why I want you to start off as early as possible. These D-rank missions are simple and not of any grave should consequence if the expectations are not met, so you may practice coordinating with them at this stage. It will help you develop leadership and mentoring skills you will undoubtedly find very useful when you become chuunin. If you are aiming as high as ANBU, this is even more important for you. Take it seriously as part of my training and do it well."

And to Kurenai's great pride and astonishment, both her genin took off flying. Actually, it was Kiba that set the ball rolling on taking more than three missions a day. Rather than select the one or two missions on the D-list that require them to track through the forest into the next town and deliver goods, he deliberately opted for a whole bunch of smaller, easier missions that can be integrated and treated as a single mission all at once.

Whilst the other squads escalated quickly, going through tougher and tougher missions with each new one they took, Team Eight maintained their series of low-paying jobs that no one else seems to want. Kakashi recently criticized Kurenai politely – that she is not going to make shinobi out of them if they don't progress beyond the easy missions. The truth is rather different of course. Whilst none of these missions really teach you about being a real ninja, it fosters team bonding as well as relations with the villagers much more.

Imagine that you are on an infiltration mission deep in the mouth of enemy territory. You would naturally be on full alert, you'll be in no mood to talk and your killer instinct is ready to take over at any moment. You can't possibly get any team bonding done in that state – certainly, you're not going to suddenly turn to your teammates and say "So, what's up guys? Watch any good movies lately?" That stuff just ain't done on missions like that. That is why the D-rank missions exist. When you are walking a client's dog with a teammate, you don't have to be totally focused on what you're doing and be on full alert because a stray kunai might zing you in the rear or something. Which means you should take the opportunity to talk to your teammate, get to know them better.

As they are confined to these low-ranking quests anyway, Kurenai had her team make the most of it. To her pleasant surprise, things worked out better than expected. The forceful way Kiba drove these missions is slowly rubbing off on the Hyuuga girl as well. Hinata is stammering less and less often when talking to her squad. She even took Kiba to task the day before when she was acting squad leader and berated him quietly soundly (by Hinata standards) for slacking off. The fact that there is only two of them means they didn't need to spend time getting to know another person. All their time is spent with each other and no one else. Thus, it can be said that Team Eight's chemistry is already far more concrete than other squads.

And not just chemistry ... each of her genin's individual coordination skills are getting to be quite impressive already.

Today is just an example. Kiba decided that they'll visit the hospital first thing after leaving the Academy to pick up the medicine box. The hospital is just down the road and around the corner from the Academy. Then he had Kurenai and Hinata meet the couple with the three babies for the babysitting job whilst he himself headed over to Elder Tanaka's homestead to intercept his dogs. It was quite by chance that he spotted the stupid cat on a fence and told the girls to guard the medicine and humor the babies whilst he cornered the feisty feline with the aid of the Dalmatian twins. He returned the errant cat immediately. The old lady was so elated she actually tripled the pay rate.

And now they are taking what he declared a shortcut to the Aburame estate, successfully walking dogs and looking after babies at the same time. Kiba is quite the taskmaster, Kurenai mused as she observed him. He obviously enjoyed the responsibility. That in a way is a sad thing because it only enforced the fact that he's been so cogently rejected by the larger portion of the village that simple things like these can appease him. It makes him feel wanted for change, even if it only for a small thing.

It pained Kurenai to wonder how difficult and confusing growing up must be for the boy. History lessons at the Academy did not expose the true facts behind the Kyuubi massacre, but as far as Kurenai knew, the Inuzuka clan are given special acclaim because of Tsume's sacrificial heroism. Kiba must have thoroughly enjoyed the attention his classmates gave him. In fact, Kurenai didn't doubt that he had friends and probably even a line-up of girls who are dying to be asked out by him. He is after all tall, rugged, very manly. Then his friends parents would come, glaring at him through hateful or fearful eyes and take their children away.

After all these years, Kiba is already starting to believe that the Inuzuka are a repulsive lot as a whole, probably the same way everyone kept the Aburame at an arm's length for fear of "catching their six-legged cooties". He seemed to have cheerfully accepted this as fate and went on to forge his own way in life, backed up strongly by Tsume's undying motherly support.

But Kurenai knew very well, from spending so much time around Hana, their incredibly inquisitive nosiness that caused them to observe everyone in their vicinity carefully and come up with a comprehensive mental analysis of their characters. Which means, Kiba very likely made it a point to watch how the other grown ups treated Shino Aburame. How different did they treat Shino from the way they treated him? The jounin feared very much that Kiba will start asking the difficult questions all too soon.

--

The Aburame's societal structure is a strange one. The homes and buildings used for business matters are all clustered tightly together in a massive and complex megastructure in a little clearing surrounded by thick foliage.

"They ... They all live in here? How many of them are there?" asked Hinata Hyuuga in astonishment. It was such a difference from her own clan's community planning.

Kurenai winced, her arms honestly starting to feel stiff after lugging around two bouncing baby boys for over an hour. "As I know it, there are about ..."

"Two hundred and thirty units," said Kiba suddenly, his nose up in the air and twitching.

The jounin could not hide her surprise. They are still standing outside the complex! "You ... You can smell all of them!?"

The dog-nin shrugged. "Well, I definitely can smell some of them," he said, turning his head several degrees o the right and taking in another sniff. "That number just came off the top of my head. It's probably more than that."

Kurenai frowned and spoke her next words softly. "Kiba ... I was going say two hundred and thirty as well. And that is something I know as fact. It is a sufficiently odd enough number that for you to guess it, this is more than mere coincidence."

He turned to face her. "What else could it be?"

"Ano ... Kiba-kun ... I was wondering ... if I was in there, would you be able to find me? I mean, can you tell if there is someone in there who is not an Aburame?"

The dog-nin turned and grinned at her. "If the wind carries it over and I can recognize the scent, there'll be no doubt. You, for instance, have a truly remarkable smell only a _Hinata_ can have!"

The short girl blushed in scarlet confusion at this and had a sudden increasing desire to sniff at her underarms.

Kurenai waved the issue aside and motioned for them to just keep moving. She could not voice what she was itching to say, that in all the years they've been friends, Hana Inuzuka never have as powerful a nose as Kiba seemed to. The boy is catching the scent of things beyond the scope normal Inuzuka and he doesn't even know it. He seemed to think that everyone in his clan can do the same thing.

The other thing she had learned over the last three weeks is that Kiba can also see in the dark. He said that when he sends a burst of chakra across the thin membrane layer covering the cornea of the eye, his vision will burst into shades of red. Infra-red vision! He can see heat signatures the same way the Byakugan sees the chakra network. Hana had been adamant that regular Inuzuka aren't supposed to be able to do that either.

The specialty of the Inuzuka is simply this : to channel a vortex of chakra through nodes and glands around the nose, making it hypersensitive like a dog's. And that's all there is to it! Their eyes and ears are no different from anyone else's. Kiba Inuzuka had all five of his senses powered up.

He once shared with Kurenai and Hinata about how he had trouble falling asleep when he was younger because he kept hearing all kinds of sounds and eventually learned to block them out as he grew up. The jounin had deigned to say that his sister can sleep like the dead. Once on a mission, Kurenai failed to awaken her even with an exploding tag going off just outside the tent and that it had taken two men to kick her back into consciousness.

Kiba's taste and touch are amazing as well. Just three days ago, Kurenai prepared a small pot of vegetable stew and invited her genin over to her place for lunch. By smell and taste alone, Kiba was able to name eighteen of the twenty-one ingredients that went in there, including some of the spices she used. The thing that really sells this point is that Kiba is hopeless at cooking. Hana swears he can botch up instant ramen and probably needs a tutorial with charts and videos to learn how to boil water.

Another time, after a round of target practice, Kiba picked up one of Kurenai's kunai and fingered it for awhile. Then he smiled and asked if she had not replaced her personal set of training kunai in at least six months because she was saving up for a dress or something. Guess what? He was right. Not about the dress, but about the six months. He could gauge how old her kunai was by simply touching it.

Could the Kyuubi no Kitsune be enhancing all of Kiba's five senses?

"Kurenai Yuuhi's squad reporting for duty!" Kiba announced to the man at the door. "Six bottles of gyminol triceptide, two bottles of Povum's Concontion, an 800 milligram bag of glucovite powder, a case of cough mixtures and a thousand Shinobi's Secret Recipe painkillers in tablet form," he said, holding up the box of medicine.

"The medical chamber is positioned in the left hemisphere of the complex," the doorman said stiffly.

"Yeah? But the whole place looks exactly the same all the way round. How do I know which way is left?"

The doorman was about to say something when he snapped his head up suddenly, his eyebrows rising over the rim of his sunshades. Kurenai watched him closely. He had barely twitched, but it is the Aburame equivalent of being rudely surprised.

"It ... It is you ... that ... that boy ..." the doorman said, staggering a step much to his own embarrassment. He is also annoyed that his voice is beginning to falter. That is unacceptable for an Aburame. He managed to catch himself and stood up tall and at attention. "Leave at once!" he hissed, his tone barely above a whisper.

Kiba blinked in surprise. "Hey, now ... I got your medicine right here."

"We ... We don't need it anymore! Leave! You are not ... You presence is not welcome here!"

Kurenai stepped forward, wishing that she did not have two babies in her arms just then. "Excuse me. I am leading the charge here. We are completing a legitimate D-ranked mission placed on the board by Aburame Shiji himself. Please let us make the delivery."

"Aburame Shiji is abroad on a mission and is unavailable to receive your charge! I have not been authorized to take it from you. Come back tomorrow! Shiji's project can always wait another day."

Kurenai didn't miss a beat. "Shiji's project? A moment ago you said you didn't need the medicine anymore. And now you want us to come back? Which is it now?"

The once steady as rock Aburame begun sweating and shuddering as he stammered badly trying to find the right words. Lying is a dishonorable thing and he so wanted to be respectful to Kurenai Yuuhi, a jounin and the leading expert on genjutsu even though she is so young. He knew exactly what the medicine is needed for and knows he can send word to the medical core that their shipment has arrived, since he was not authorized to deliver it to them personally without checking first. And now this demon brat is standing right in front of him with said medicine. Can he, the acting man of security for the day, simply allow the Devil to walk freely about their complex? Is the medicine even _clean _anymore? _He's touching that box with his bare hands!_

His call to duty is torn in shreds.

Just then, a hand fell on the security guard's shoulder. Everyone looked up to see Shino standing at the doorway.

"Two minutes late," he said curtly. "Did you wash your hands, Kiba?"

The dog-nin's annoyance got sparked. "Of course I did!"

"With soap?"

"No, with kiwi juice ... _of course with soap!!_ They made me do it before they gave me it!"

Shino watched him for a moment then patted the shoulder of the doorman next to him. "Hoist your person back under your control. It is not the first we have had dogs walking around our complex."

Kurenai frowned. Shino did not know about the Kyuubi, of course. He apparently calculated the doorman's lack of composure for his fear of dogs. Anything that could even be remotely threatening to the lives and structure of the Aburame's pride and joy – the megacolony of specially-bred insects living with them and in them – had to be held at caution. Dogs had a habit of scruffling about whatever interests their nose and some of these insects emit very distinct smells that even Kurenai can detect. It can be potentially dangerous to the colonies.

Unable to discern the generic, unclear blabbering of the protesting doorman, Shino decidedly ignored him and invited his fellow genin into the complex. He had bigger objectives to fry at the moment. The medicine is well needed.

"Welcome to the hive cluster, Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata-san. You too, Sensei. I must apologize for not collecting your name to memory."

"Yuuhi Kurenai. And thank you, Aburame Shino." The jounin smiled.

Hinata blinked in surprise. "Ummm ... the ... the hive c-c-cluster?"

Kurenai turned to her. "It's the same as what Kiba would refer to as his _pack_."

"... _Oh_."

The Aburame complex did indeed looks like a hive. It consisted of series of long winding corridors with identical doors running along both sides of the wall. There are no windows at all, making the place incredibly humid and stuffy, and strategically placed light fixtures bathed the entire complex in a dull orange hue. Apparently these are the best conditions for breeding kikai. It's amazing that the Aburame survive in such heat even wearing those huge thick utility coats with face-high collars.

_No wonder they are all crazy. _

By the way, the most notable thing about the complex are the generations of bugs crawling _all over_ the walls. And some of them are huge. Hinata Hyuuga almost fainted several times in the short walk they took.

The first thing they did is head back outside the complex into a fenced-in clearing. Shino ushered the twin Dalmatians to a spacious enclosure to keep them safe, then directed them back inside to where some Aburame nurses can look after the babies for awhile. Kurenai Yuuhi had never been more willing to give away something so cute.

"The lab is this way," he said as he opened a door that looked honestly like any other door. The entered a small room with a very high ceiling. There are several tables laden with all kinds of equipment and countless bottles of fertilizers and chemicals that all go into the breeding plan..

"Set the cask of medicines on the table precisely to your north north-east, Kiba."

"Say _what_!?"

– _**Sigh – **_"_That _one," he pointed.

"Isn't ... isn't this the medical facility?" Hinata was asking as she looked around, shivering at the impressive swarms of bugs moving all over each other. "It seems rather ... umm ... small, and why ... why aren't there any other people?"

Shino looked at her. "The medical facility? Is that where you thought we were going? No, this is the personal experimentation laboratory of Aburame Shiji."

Kiba frowned. "Oh? So this stuff ain't meant for you guys? What, do your stinky bugs get the flu too?"

"These contemptuous statements of yours are groundless and ail to no insightful benefit. If your intent is to be provocative, I might not withhold myself from frashing your person the next time."

Kiba's eyes widened like full moons and he scratched his head. "What in the blazes is all that supposed to mean!? Maybe I am very stupid because I don't understand! Someone, please translate!"

Shino stiffened and cleared his throat. "In the terms that I assume would be easier for you to comprehend ... _cut the bullshit or I shall kick your ass_!" he spat, allowing himself the momentary lapse from his usual composure and literary rambling.

Kurenai had never been more shocked in her life.

"Is _that_ how you talk to me!? Huh, Bugboy!? After I came all the blazin' way over here lugging this stupid box for you and your stink worms!?"

The Aburame stiffened again. "Do _not _refer to them as worms," Shino insisted. "I have a personal and thorough abhorrence of all wormkind."

"Oh? Bugboy won't play with worms? Why's that?"

"They are disturbingly ... _slimy_." Shino swallowed and looked away with a barely perceptible blush as Kiba snorted with laughter. "This matter shall not be discussed further!"

Kurenai decided to step in at this point and cut the conversation short before they wore out their welcome. "If I might ask, Shino ... what are these medicines to be used for? Since they are meant for people, I assumed you had some ill ones that needed medication. If that is not the case, then ..."

Shino nodded and gestured to the tables. "The medicines Aburame Shiji has ordered are to be put at use on a special project. We are currently attempting to cultivate something that has never been tried before in our clan's history ..."

He let his last sentence trail off as he turned to one of the tables and picked up a clear glass container. "Kurenai-sensei," he said, turning back to the jounin. "How many versions of my family's kikai are you familiar with?"

Kurenai thought about it. She had worked with Aburame Shiji and several other members on various missions in the past. "I know there are two strands of tracker beetles. The walking type and the flying type. The walking type are able to suck up greater amounts of chakra, whilst the flying type can traverse greater distances more quickly. I know you also have a combative strand of what Shiji calls _toothed_ kikai that apparently can gnaw through any material. They are useful in the event an enemy-nin is well-equipped with armor and the regular kikai are unable to get directly at his skin. And finally, the most recent one I heard about is the _kamikaze_ kikai. They are infused with high concentrations of combustive fluid and ignite it with their chakra when rushing at the enemy, thus turning themselves into smart bombs."

Shino nodded, obviously impressed with her knowledge. "Correct. And now, Aburame Shiji, the clan's foremost colony developer sees it fit to entertain another viable project." He held up the container he had been fingering. Within it is a solitary winged kikai, but this one had a bulb on its back that glowed green.

"Behold ... the colony's newest and soon to be most profound development ... the _medical_ kikai! The new breed is still undergoing experimentation to perfect its capability, but the general idea is to create a beetle that will penetrate the body of an injured person and use its chakra to heal the aforementioned person from the inside out. For an Aburame, hosting a small colony of these beetles will effectively allow us to constantly treat our wounds as soon as they are opened in the heat of battle."

Kurenai nodded. She would never bring herself to fall in love with an Aburame man, no matter how gorgeous his behind might be, but she cannot say she wasn't entranced by their discipline and dedication. They are so different in their respects compared to other clans, but a simple ten minute lecture from Shino reminded her why the Aburame is one of the larger, more powerful clans in Konohoagakure.

"Hey, Bugboy ... I was wondering ... aren't you supposed to have some mission today or something? What are you doing here at home anyway?"

Shino looked back at his old classmate. "I am here precisely to do what I have done. To accept the delivery from the medical core on behalf of Aburame Shiji. Kakashi-sensei understands my duties are of higher priority."

Kiba scratched his nose. "Yeah ... and who the heck is this Shiji fellow to you anyway? What makes you so special that he wants your help?"

"He is my father."

Kurenai smiled as she watched her genin splutter in surprise and bowed several times in sincere apology. He may talk tough and rude, but Kiba is not a dishonorable person. It is noteworthy to see the relationship between Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Even though they sound like they have been fighting all this while, it was in fact the familiarity in the way they spoke to one another that is more important. It meant they had a strong friendship between them and for this Kurenai felt deeply encouraged. Shiji, as she knew, had his personal fears of the Kyuubi as well, though not as vocal or expressive as the other villagers. Shino's mother however is not from Konoha, and was probably not even aware that Kiba had the Fox imprisoned within him. She likely approved of her son playing with the Inuzuka boy back when they were much younger, thus creating the groundwork for the strong friendship between the two that exists today.

They eventually closed their conversation and decided it is time to leave. Shino lead them out of the lab and into another identical room – this one apparently is where all the clan's accounting is done. He obtained a pay voucher from the clerk at the booth, signed some documents and handed it over to Kurenai as the reward for completing the mission.

Team Eight waved goodbye and headed out back into Konoha with their dogs and (to Kurenai's grief) the babies.

"Well, that was well done. Coordinator, what is our next port of call?"

Kiba broke out into his infectious lop-sided grin. "The Central Square! If we hurry, we might be able to catch Squad Nine working the plantation just yet! We've _got_ to see it!" he declared.

Kurenai smiled at this. She could not picture Asuma asserting himself to that kind of labor either. And she impressed at Kiba's shrewdness. With the dogs and babies on them, they can walk right by the plantation and have an excellent excuse not to get their hands dirty as well.

Meanwhile, Kiba was already explaining the specifics of what they're doing next. "You can sit on the garden bench beside the fountain and relax, Kurenai-sensei, whilst Hinata-chan and I go about sweeping up the rubbish."

Kurenai started to nod her head, then stopped. "Wait ... that means ... that means I get to watch all three babies _and _both dogs!"

"Yes, indeed!"

"How _dare_ you to this to your sensei?"

Kiba looked innocent. "Would you rather have everyone see you picking up the rubbish instead?"

Unable to find the right answer to that, Kurenai screamed causing Hinata to break into merry peals of laughter.

--

A/N – Kurenai and Genma, anyone? _ROFL_. I'm a big fan of Genma. I don't know why; he just seems so cool to me for some reason. Now don't take that tiny backstory as a definite sign of a pairing between these two. I don't even know if I want to push it down that road because it'll just create another side story and take my focus off the main plot. It's the strongest weakness I have because ideas come to me very quickly and I have to force myself to work on a smaller cast of characters to save my fanfic from running out of joint. It's happened before and I end up shelving it. (Besides, Asuma might kick my ass). Still, if enough of you actually _like_ this pairing, I might make something of it.

It might seem strange that he is so familiar with Kiba in conversation, but there are many factors supporting this. One is his reaction to Naruto in the original story. After watching him beat Neji's ass, he was impressed rather than stricken with fear and anger to have seen the Kyuubi's chakra pouring so freely out of the boy. That alone already suggests that he is civil to the Jinchuuriki, whoever it is. My forced development of his attraction to Kurenai helps as well. Don't forget either that Squad 8 has been doing missions for three weeks now. Kiba plays acting squad leader once every three days, so they likely have come across each other enough times to be familiar.

All of you were probably expecting me to continue the story immediately followinf the events of the last chapter. But I realized I would likely have dragged that out into another full chapter, which is kind of a waste as I've already spent two to three chapters dragging out only a few hours of the characters' lives. Hey, this is Chapter 8. Most other fanfic writers would have hit the climax in their plot by this time. I haven't even started! You all do want the Kiba to find the Kyuubi quicker and for him and Hinata to start romancing one another, don't you!? Anyway, I figured it is predictable enough that they would pass the challenge, so a quick mention of it would suffice. Consider it "lost in translation", or presented as having already happened. Sorry if this development disappoints any of you, but I mean it for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

Kill me now because I somehow managed to make a single conversation between two people last for thirteen Microsoft Word pages! God! But I promise you it is not boring. In fact, this is a very important chapter as gives you plenty of vital information, sets up a lot of future chapters and is heavy on character development. After this, my fanfic can go down many, many, MANY different directions! Look forward to it!

I don't own _Naruto_, but you already know that.

--

"_Hinataaaa_ ..."

A lavender-eyed girl batted her eyelashes at the burst of bright light that hit her when she first opened her eyes. "Ano ..." She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it due to the sudden headrush that hit her like something physical. "Ano ... atashi ... doko wa? Where am I?"

"A little planet called Earth," said Kurenai as she stood over her prone genin and smiled. "Or if you want to be more specific, you are now lying on the softer grass of Training Field Number 23 in the Eastern hemisphere of the Hidden Leaf. You were out of it for quite awhile. I had to carry you here myself, you big baby."

The Hyuuga girl placed a hand on her spinning head. What the hell happened? She was unconscious? But what caused that to happen to her? Slowly, the fog lifted and clarity ensued to her mind as images of a certain blond-haired blue-eyed fast-talking boy came screaming back into her mind.

_Na ... Na ... Naruto-kun!!_

It is a bright new morning and Squad Eight had a new mission. Hinata and Kurenai met on the road and decided to walk together. As they bypassed Ichiraku's, they heard Teuchi chewing someone out quite harshly. A quick inspection revealed Naruto Uzumaki, much to Hinata's unspoken delight. The class clown had not graduated and is still plodding away trying to master some fundamental jutsus. To the two ladies' shock, he had managed to put away the unheard record of sixteen bowls of miso ramen, plus two platters of extra beef cutlets. You would think that anyone with the stomach to take in that much would have the money to pay for it. The bumskull was well over 3,500 _ryou_ short.

Naruto is the poorest rich kid in town. The Yondaime had left him a real tidy sum that made Sarutobi look like a decaying pauper. The Third Hokage however had taken firm hold of the boy's money, releasing it to him only a little at time in set amounts at the start of each week. And it is just as well he did because Naruto had credit tabs all over town. Store owners were only too happy to let him take the goods and pay later because he is the Yondaime's son, but that wore off after the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh time he did it. Today, he is the most notoriously infamous customer on the streets. No one could stand him because he never seemed to have any money on him, yet they dare not refuse him.

Teuchi Ichiraku is a simple man who lived an honest and straightforward life. To him, Naruto is just another punk kid and wants a few good slaps to that cracked rock he called a head to teach him something new. He willingly served him because Naruto Uzumaki is actually a very nice boy all things considering and those brilliant blue eyes of his sometimes make you feel so bad for ever thinking bad things about him.

"What's wrong, kid? You sick or something? You got the got the guts to eat my food, you gotta pay!" he said in a dangerous voice. "Awwww, lay off me, old man! I'll pay you tomorrow! Believe it! Hey, Ayame! Can I get some mabo tofu in oyster sauce?"

Ichiraku had almost erupted into a ball of fire. He snatched the bowl out of Naruto's hands. "_Waaaaaah_! What're you doin', old man? I was eating that!" Teuchi shook his head firmly. "Let's see the _ryou_, kid. Come on now. You made hold onto your last tab so long that I misplaced it and couldn't remember how much you owed me. You ain't pulling the same trick twice, mister, now pay up or you will _never _eat ramen again for _as long as you live_!"

Naruto was horrified at the thought and at a lost at what to do when Hinata Hyuuga, all her self-sacrificing courage deployed at maximum power, stepped up to the counter with a very red face and dropped a fat roll of notes into a surprised Ayame's hands.

"H-H-H-Hello, N-N-Naruto-kun! Goo-Goo-Goo-Good morning! I'll ... I'll p-p-pay for you t-this time, okay? J-J-Just this ... just this once! I d-d-don't want you to g-g-get in troub - ... (_gulp_) to get in trouble with ... with Ichira-ra-raku ojii'san!"

Teuchi protested that Naruto wasn't going to learn anything that way, but Ayame took the money with a knowing wink, understanding that a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. The sunshine blond had been so elated that he cheered like a banshee and wrapped his arms around the shocked girl's neck in a python's death grip. Kurenai watched calmly as her genin gasped, flushed scarlet, tingled, went comatose and fainted dead on the spot, all in two seconds.

_Naruto-kun ... Naruto-kun was hugging me!!_

Sitting on the grass now, Hinata thought she could still feel the warmth of his body crushing up against hers. She had never been hugged in that way before, much less by a boy. The strangely thrilling sensations shooting up and down her spine scared her so much because she actually liked the new feeling. She wondered if she was going to pass out again.

Kurenai made herself a comfortable spot right beside her genin. "Now, Hinata. I need to talk to you. Do you know what you did wrong back there?"

The little genin looked up at her sensei with panic-stricken eyes. "You ... You mean at Ichiraku's?"

The jounin nodded gravely. "I'm sure you mean well, but that was in no way helpful to Naruto Uzumaki. We all know who he is. He is the son of the Fourth. As an heir, he is richer than you, Hinata! Because he has no parents, he did not receive the structural discipline grounding all children should receive and had no one to stop him from pulling his batty practical jokes. They started out as nothing more than flippings of paper darts into people's windows, then got progressively more elaborate over time; the most memorable one from last year being that unsightly pink moustache he put on the his own father's sculpture! How he got that much paint so high up there is something I don't even want to know! And his inability to pay for whatever he takes is not uncommon either. You must try and understand what I mean by this, Hinata. You are not helping him when you stand by his side! He'll just be encouraged to continue on as he always did!"

To Kurenai's surprise, Hinata had stiffly turned to her with a look in her eye that resembled the cold steel of a bushido blade. "All that is not his fault, Kurenai-sensei! He is only finding things to do to fill the void! He is very energetic and has a spirit that appeals to fun. He has no ill intentions!"

The jounin straightened her back self-consciously. She had never been quite used to Hinata Hyuuga actively defying her words, and to her face! Most of the time, she would simply bob her little head up and down parroting her well-worn gush of "Yes, Sensei!" "Oh no, Sensei!" "If you say so, Sensei!" But today, Kurenai had crossed the forbidden red wire. She had defamed Naruto Uzumaki, earning herself a permanent black mark in the book of Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto is nothing more than the boy she had lost sleep over, sweated over, babbled stupidly or fainted in front of, the one who all of Hinata's most fantastic Cinderella dreams are connected to. To speak ill of Naruto is to defecate on the very aspirations of her inner heart.

Kurenai knew she was courting death by trampling on her genin's crush, but there are some issues she wanted to take off her chest. "Hinata. I agree that Naruto is a very nice boy. He played a prank on me once and was so sincerely apologetic about it afterward when he realized I was not laughing, that I could not bring myself to stay angry at him for more than ten seconds. That does not discount the fact that he is annoying, immature and highly undisciplined! You as a Hyuuga should know this even better than I do!"

But Hinata can be as stubborn and unbending as reinforced concrete. "Please ... Please give him a chance, Kurenai-sensei! He lives in a big empty house! I know what that feels like! Hokage-sama, like Father, is often too busy to spend time with him. But I am lucky to have received instruction and character grounding from when I was little. I have cousins and aunts and uncles to talk to. Naruto-kun ... Naruto-kun has no one! It is okay in the Academy because he is surrounded by friends, but when he goes home, he goes home to that big empty house! He must feel so lonely, because he is such an active person. He needs an outlet for his energy and has chosen a ... a less commendable way of doing it. But his pranks are harmless, Kurenai-sensei! They don't hurt anyone!"

Kurenai sighed deeply and nodded, knowing full well that she will never get anywhere trying to "talk sense" into the girl concerning the Uzumaki boy. "No, they don't. They just make everyone want to take him down and beat the tar out of him!"

Hinata turned away and pouted a little. The jounin decided to leave her as is for the moment. She would probably make far better progress teaching a fish to walk upright. They had an important mission to think about for the day anyway. Kiba Inuzuka should be arriving any minute now.

"Ano ... Kurenai-sensei?"

Her voice is so soft that Kurenai thought it was something in the wind at first.

"Why is everyone so mean to Kiba-kun?"

The jounin's head snapped up. _Everyone?_ The man they ran into at the Aburame complex several days ago had been painfully obvious in his expression. Even with the well-rehearsed Aburame poker face on, he could not hide the angry intensity of his revolt against the unfortunate Kyuubi container. Hinata is sharp and sensitive to emotional discharge; she must have noticed.

But ... _everyone_? Has it really become so obvious to the little genin that the people of the village have something against her teammate?

"What do you mean when you say that? How are they mean to Kiba?" Kurenai asked her genin. It is a sensitive subject. She would rather not mention it to Hinata, but it's another ball game if the girl picks up on it herself.

"The eyes, Sensei. I see their eyes. Eyes full of anger and fear. Eyes that have seen death and eyes that have known real pain. Eyes that desire revenge and redemption. I sense that these eyes are always looking at Kiba-kun. I don't know, Sensei ... Perhaps I am reading too deeply into these things. But there is something in here ..." She touched her hand to her chest. "There is something like ... gnawing at me in here. It is like ... like a bad smell in the air."

Her last line is obviously the impact of spending too much time talking to Kiba, but Kurenai had no time to revel in amusement about it. She is quite shocked at how closely the genin had come to the truth. Hinata is something of an innocent in the sense that she always chose to give people a chance, she chose to see the silver lining in every dark cloud and look for the rainbow in the storm. But that incredible sensitivity of hers ... It is like a sixth sense for her and she always seemed to correctly anticipate exactly what someone might be feeling, and be able to respond in kind. If everyone was even half as sensitive to one another as she is, there would be fewer disputes. Like it or not, Hinata cannot possibly dismiss what her very instincts seem to be telling her.

"They whisper when he comes by and form all manner of peculiar facial expression. They move over to the other side of the street so they don't have to walk right past him. When we were much younger, I saw them chasing him away like the wolf that has entered a pen of sheep. They won't smile at him and always seem very suspicious of his movements, like they all expect him to do something really bad. What does it mean, Kurenai-sensei? What's wrong? Please help me understand. Why do they treat Kiba-kun like that? What has he done? I always thought he was a good person?"

Kurenai felt stupid when she realized that she is at a loss for words. She had long ago anticipated that Kiba himself would be asking these very questions some day and had come up with about a hundred viable answers to skip around the real truth. But Hinata got to them first and Kurenai suddenly felt unprepared.

"I ... I honestly don't know, Hinata-chan ..." Kurenai bowed her head in a bit of shame. She hated displaying the fact that she didn't know all the right answers, much less her genin who look to her as a role model and mentor. "The Inuzuka are a fairly strange lot. A lot of their members retain dog-like features. Kiba's fangs are naturally larger than the average human's. You and I have gotten used to it because we see him for better than ten hours every day. We cannot inherently fault the others for not trying to be more receptive of him."

The Hyuuga girl nodded, seemingly satisfied with the shoddy response. "It is so strange, Sensei. Aren't the Inuzuka remembered as heroes from the time of the great Kyuubi massacre? That's what we learnt back in school."

Suddenly, Kurenai was interested to know. What _did _they teach the kids in school these days? She is especially curious about what is taught in the History lesson. Kurenai was already well on the genin path before the Demon Fox paid Konoha a visit, so the syllabus would be completely different now.

"Hinata ... can you please tell me everything you know about the Kyuubi massacre that you learned in the Academy? Just summarize for me what you remember."

The Hyuuga girl thought about it for a moment. "Mmmm ... Iruka-sensei said that the Nine-Tailed Fox is the embodiment of a demon. Basubasu the Summoner is one of the great practitioners of the summoning jutsu in Konoha. He is the first person to crack the secret on signing the summoning pact with more than one animal-type. He is a close personal friend of Sarutobi-sama no Hokage, one of his fellow classmates in fact, but hid a secret jealousy. In a struggle to upset Hokage-sama and take his throne, Basubasu thought he could call upon the forbidden dark summons to aid his cause. However, he went too far and awoke something far greater than he was meant to control. The Kitsune took form on the mortal plain and devoured Basubasu along with his dreams of becoming Hokage. Konoha is finally rid of a wayward summoner, only to have him replaced by a greater evil. That night ... That night would be a night to remember for all eternity."

Kurenai thought about it. _So that's how they decided to explain the appearance of the Demon Fox. They came up with a fake supervillain. _Basubasu is the name of a regular criminal that had been executed on several accounts of fraud and trafficking of intravenous drugs precisely around the same time as the Kyuubi massacre. The man is not originally from Konoha, nor is he a shinobi, much less a "great summoner". Children have a very annoying habit of asking too many questions, so this gave them something concrete to chew on at least. In reality, no one ever knew where the demon had so suddenly sprung from.

"What else, Hinata?"

"Ano ..." She started playing with her fingers again at this point. "Then ... Then ... Konoha's Heroine ... Inu-Inu-Inuzuka Tsume-sama! Inuzuka Tsume-sama came to the r-r-r-rescue!" Hinata's eyes shone. Kurenai could see all the signs of hero worship and approved. Kids could do a lot worse than admire Tsume Inuzuka. She is a most incredible woman.

"And what did Inuzuka Tsume do that makes her a heroine?"

"She ... she destroyed the Kyuubi! We learned in class that the Yondaime called for the clan of Inuzuka to join him in battle. They are a family in close relationship with the beasts of this world. The Kyuubi is a beast spirit so the Inuzuka have the power to make it submit. Tsume Inuzuka had to sacrifice something very precious to her that is almost a part of herself to stop the Kyuubi from advancing. Eventually, it is the Yondaime, Naruto-kun's _otou-san_, who dealt the final blow, a suicidal jutsu that would end his life. But it was really Tsume-sama that made it all possible! It was her efforts that made the Demon Fox stay in one spot so that Lord Hokage can hit it with his jutsu."

Kurenai let the vague play-by-play commentary roll over her head. This part of the story she is familiar with because it's true, and besides Hana can't shut up about how incredible her mom is either. Tsume's clan had been very proud of her. But there is something else Kurenai is more concerned about. "Hinata, did they tell you what she had to sacrifice?"

The Hyuuga girl placed a finger to her lips and thought for a moment then shook her head. "Ano ... Iruka-sensei said that Inuzuka Tsume-sama is in great pain over what she had to give up to save our village. To honor her, it will not be treated as simply another subject to be taught at the Academy but instead they would respect her wishes to keep the facts to themselves. So we were never told exactly what she did that day, just that she is a great shinobi that put her entire village before herself and is willing to do the most painful thing on behalf of other people. Even Kiba-kun does not what she did. Some of our friends in class asked him after the lesson, but he says Tsume-sama never told him. He also says he didn't want to ask her because he is afraid of the answer."

Kurenai felt her hair all stand on end. "Why does he say that?"

The genin shrugged. "I don't know, Sensei. Kiba-kun can smell when a person might be angry. Maybe he thinks Tsume-sama is still sensitive about the issue and does not want to pursue it out of respect for her."

"Alright. Is there anything else you can recall that you want to tell me? Anything at all?"

"No, Sensei. Gomen nasai. That is all I know."

_So that's all there is to it_, Kurenai thought. Lord Hokage probably proofread the teaching material himself before it was released to the kids. What they got of the massacre is a colorful representation of cool heroes that sacrifice their lives to fight bad monsters and save the village. The gruesome terror that reverberated in the souls of all who witnessed the demon firsthand was never conveyed to the next generation. Tsume Inuzuka is hailed a hero, but the kids will never know that she did not stop the demon with a magic shuriken, nor a super-cool jutsu, nor by jumping thirty feet into the air and punching it right between the eyes ... She had to give up her only son. A newborn baby. She had to destroy one life to save thousands. Yes, Kiba is effectively a destroyed person even if he walked upright amongst the other villagers. He is and always will be the unfortunate Kyuubi container.

The two ladies sat quietly in the company of their own thoughts for a few moments. After awhile, Kurenai decided that there is nothing to worry about. All of this will blow over, won't it? The Sandaime has decreed and the villagers are following his lead, albeit reluctantly. Kiba is almost thirteen years old now. If anyone seriously wanted him dead, they would have tried it a long time ago. Of course, that was difficult because Tsume or Hana seemed to always be pretty close by. But the fact is Kiba has survived for thirteen years. _Thirteen years_. Has it really been that long ago? Kurenai looked down at herself, acknowledging that she is now a grown woman.

_I was only an Academy freshie back then_.

Yes, it's true. Nothing terrible is going to happen. Kurenai begin to feel al little more comforted. Kiba is already a tough guy. If she trains him really well, he's going to grow up to be something close to invincible within the next three years. The Inuzuka's express growth rate will make him a man long before he is old enough to be one. In no time at all, he'll be so strong that he doesn't need protection. By that time, Kurenai hopes that he would have done something to make the village call him a hero. Even if he doesn't, he will make a very powerful shinobi. Probably even stronger than Tsume. And when he does, everyone will have no choice but to receive him warmly.

_Therefore, I must work harder. He is my genin. His fate is in my hands now._

"Wake ga wakarimasen!" Hinata suddenly said, breaking the silence. "I just ... I just don't understand it, Kurenai-sensei!" She shook her head wildly, her eyes shut tight, as though trying top dispel all bad thoughts.

"What don't you understand?"

"Kiba-kun ... Kiba-kun was ... was and still is, a popular guy in class!" Hinata opened her eyes and looked at the young jounin instructor. "A lot of people ... A lot of our classmates ... ummm ... liked him!"

Kurenai nodded. This is something she had wondered about before. "Because of the role the Inuzuka played in Konoha's history?"

There was a brief moment of awkwardness when Hinata wanted to nod and shake her head at the same time. "Yes! I mean, no! I'm ... ano ... I mean ... I mean that is one of the reasons, but ... but it is only a small reason!"

The jounin nodded again. "And the bigger reason would be?"

"Well ... Well, Kiba ... Kiba-kun is a ... a ... a l-l-likeable charac ... character! He's ... He's a very ... ummm ... he's a good person."

"Did Kiba have a lot of friends at school then?"

Hinata considered, then sighed softly. "That's ... that's the thing I don't quite understand. I mean ... sometimes I hear the guys asking about where Kiba-kun has gone after school. I think they want to ... ummm, hang out with him, do something together. But he is never to be found. Then I heard from someone that he goes for long, long walks in the forest. All by himself."

Kurenai nodded. Hana Inuzuka has told her about it as well. And it is peculiar when you see it from the post-Kyuubi generation's point of view. Kiba has always been nothing short of the tallest and most strapping young guy in class. He would naturally look two or three years more manly than every other guy, and his somewhat physically-abusive Inuzuka upbringing would almost guarantee him being the best athlete and the most productive in field training.

Except that Kiba never hung around long enough to do all that. He had the potential and the physical goods to become unbelievably popular. He could have become the risen star of zenith that every guy dreamed of being, and every girl dreamed of being with. Kiba himself is no different from any of the other kids. He had dreams too. Like everyone else, he started out on a wide open road of innocence that could freely have gone any direction you choose. Like everyone else, he had taken off charging down that road with great enthusiasm and keen anticipation of what the future holds. Then all too suddenly, there come the roadblocks.

The ones that hold the power to encourage or discourage a member of one generation are the people from one generation before. These people are the same ones who witnessed firsthand the unparalleled terror known as the Nine-Tailed Fox. The same ones who are obligated by Hokage law to accept that a living residue of the most hateful nightmare to have ever graced the Hidden Leaf Village will now be walking alongside them, working alongside them, sharing their food and growing up side by side with their children.

Strong, disciplined upbringing had taught all these people to listen to their Hokage. The leadership of the First and the Second built this village and developed it into what it is today. The sacrifices of the Third and the Fourth saved them all. The villagers of the Hidden Leaf are all indebted to them. But no one can teach them to stop hating Kiba. No one can stop them from seeing him as the Kyuubi container and nothing else. No one can erase the horrible experiences they all went through almost thirteen years ago.

Kiba always backed out before opportunities for him to shine even presented themselves in his path. He remained ever loyal to his family, to his pack. He chose a road of quiet solitude in which he found small comfort from the very hard, unblinking glares of the older villagers around him. If he were from any other family, it wouldn't matter all that much to him. But he is an Inuzuka. He cannot help but listen to his nose when there is a foul stench of anger and hatred permeating the air wherever he went. He also cannot understand why his mother is treated like a suffering heroine whilst he is looked upon disdainfully, almost as if _he_ is the cause of her suffering.

_But that's crazy, isn't it? What had he done?_

Whatever it is, Kurenai felt it her duty to try and help her genin. She is not going to allow a fine young man like that go to waste. There are so few really good men in this damn village anyway.

_I had to grow up with an idiot who can't stop reading pervy books, another idiot who smokes like a chimney and still another idiot who jumps around in skintight spandex, screaming about the power of youth. Where the fuck is Prince Charming? Does he really, truly exist only in the books I read? No way I'm going to let the girls of this generation suffer as I have to at every jounin council meeting! I must save at least one bishie before he turns himself into a self-pitying emo! _

"Hinata, I want to know something. Did Kiba have a girlfriend in the Academy? Or at least someone is obviously quite attached to?"

The genin rolled her shoulders and shrugged. "I'm ... I'm sorry, but ... but I don't know, Sensei. I never ... I never really knew him that ... that well."

The jounin sighed. _That's because you were looking at Naruto all the time, weren't you!!_

"Although ..." Hinata continued. "Although ... some of ... some of m-m-my friends s-s-seemed to ... to, ummm ... to get all excited when ... when he comes by."

Kurenai smiled. "May I know some of their names?"

Hinata pushed her fingers into one another again. "Ano ... ano ... there ... there is Shizu-chan and Hitemi-chan ... and ... and the ... the twins from the Yagyu clan ... ummm ... Haruno Sakura-san and also ... also, ummm ... Yamanaka Ino-san and ... and ..."

"Those are Kakashi's and Asuma's genin!" Kurenai interrupted.

Kiba's problem, she diagnosed, is an unhealthy lack of support and confidence from people outside his family. His classmates would certainly have given it to him except that, thanks to their silly parents, Kiba kept shying away when they wanted to hang around him. Their meeting with Shino Aburame proves that Kiba is a normal dude. He wants to have friends. He's just so used at being shunned by the older villagers that he doesn't even realize it when he shuns himself.

And that is exactly what Kurenai must tackle right now. It is fortunate that Kakashi and Asuma are good friends. Her mind is already working on the possibilities .. maybe she could arrange a picnic between the three squads, or call for a joined jutsu practice. She had to do something in which Kiba would be forced to interact with other people his age, especially if they are pretty young girls that can boost his male pride greatly. In such an arrangement, he would not be able to run away to walk in the forest all by himself.

She just hoped that no one would suspect _her_ of wanting to get closer to one of her fellow jounin.

"So, Hinata, what about you? Do you like him?"

Kurenai thought she heard something like a paper bomb going off inside the younger girl's head. Hinata Hyuuga blushed to the roots of her hair.

"S-S-S-Sensei!!"

The jounin had a surreptitious smile on her face. "You said so before that you didn't know him very well. Now you see him everyday, and I assume that you would have altered your opinion of him. So ... do you like him?"

"S-S-Sensei, I ..."

"I just feel it is necessary that Kiba has a lot of people who like him right now. From what you told me, it sounds like he lacks a lot of self-confidence. Maybe the pressure of being Tsume Inuzuka's son is getting to him! Besides, you said yourself that he is a likeable person. Therefore ..."

"In ... In that case, then ... then, yes ... I do like him," Hinata said, dropping her head with a sigh.

"We _both_ like him." The jounin put an arm around her genin. "He may be a bit on the boisterous side, but he's been nothing short of encouraging to me. I'm a new jounin-sensei. This is the first time I've been responsible for the very education of anyone other then myself. Sometimes I really wonder if I'm looking after you two the right way. And Kiba comes along and for some reason, he always made me feel like a champion. I don't know if he even does it consciously. Do you feel this way too, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga girl nodded. "He's ... He's helped me ... a lot ... a lot too. I think ... I think I might be a bit ... ummm ... stronger now. He gets angry at me when I say I'm not good enough, and then he'll say he won't ever talk to me again unless I promise not to talk .like that. So I instead tell myself I'm stronger and for some reason ... I think I am." It is a very, very refreshing thing to hear Hinata Hyuuga admitting that she is getting stronger.

"We have been together for less than a month, but he has already helped us both. Then we should return the favor and help him feel better as well. Don't you agree, Hinata?"

"Hai ..."

"Because he is a good teammate," said Kurenai.

Hinata nodded. "Hai ..."

"And he can make a very good captain."

"Hai ..."

"He is a good and trustworthy friend."

"Hai ..."

"All in all, a good, strong shinobi for Konoha."

"Hai ..."

"He is also painfully good-looking."

"Hai ..." Her head snapped up. "I mean ...!! No, I ... S-S-S-Sensei!!"

The jounin was unable to stop herself from laughing as she stood to her full height. "Thank you. That will be all, Hinata. I am sure Kiba would be most encouraged to learn that his teammate is very supportive of him!"

Hinata is horrified. "Kurenai-sensei! Y-Y-you're not going to t-t-t-tell him!"

The jounin half-turned. "What exactly _don't_ you want me to tell him?"

"T-T-T-That I t-t-think he's goo-goo-goo-good looking! I don't want him ... to g-g-get the wrong idea!"

Kurenai placed her hands on her hips. "You mean to say he is _ugly_ then."

"N-No, Kurenai-sensei. I didn't say that he ..."

The jounin did not miss a beat. "So you do confess that you really _do_ think he's good-looking?"

"Hai ... I mean, NO! No, Sensei! Please ... Please don't m-m-make me say anymore!" The furious genin turned the other way round and buried her very flushed face in between her knees. She had never been more embarrassed in her life.

Hinata Hyuuga always tried to have good composure. The very respects of her clan demanded it. The older Hyuuga ladies that educated her growing up always talked about the power of honest truth. If you know the truth, if you know that you are correct, then stick to it and hold it high. Don't back down, don't be afraid to fight back when people question you and try to change your thinking. Maintain discipline above all else.

But Kurenai Yuuhi had successfully cut all that down with one silly question. Hinata felt almost betrayed by her own sensei.

"Good morning, ladies. Sorry for being late!"

And now even fate is going to betray her.

"Hey, Hyuuga. What are you doing down there?" Kiba Inuzuka's familiar booming voice pierced the clearing. Hinata clutched her knees with all her might, trying to use the power of her mind to magically turn invisible.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright!?" Kiba grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her up and see her face. Out of sheer reflex, the Hyuuga girl screamed and slammed a powerful palm strike into the dead center of his forehead, almost braining him. Her head snapped up when she realized what just happened. She quickly knelt over the prone Inuzuka and apologized desperately.

Kiba meanwhile was marveling at the colorful stars that had appeared before his eyes.

Kurenai gave them a few minutes, rather enjoying the cute spectacle before her.

"Alright, you two, enough of that," she finally said. "Let's be serious now. We have a new kind of mission ahead of us ..."

--

A/N – I am not a 12-year old girl, but I think Sakura and Ino probably didn't like _only_ Sasuke. They must have had their official Top 5 list of potential boyfriend material. Kiba's Inuzuka growth factor and clan history would easily have put him in that list. As for Hinata's suggested liking of him, it must be remembered that we are looking at a very different Kiba, and also a different Naruto here. This time, Naruto isn't the guy that is all alone sitting on the swings away from everyone else. Whilst that was what drove Hinata to watch him in the original story, I'm sure that his natural charisma and blonde, blue-eyed looks are more than enough to get the same effect. But she does not have a reason to feel a strong sense of sympathy for him and would likely have checked out other guys as well. Now Kiba is the lonely guy, but Hinata did not observe him the same way she did Naruto because Kiba is hardly as lonely as Naruto was. Naruto wasn't liked by his classmates at all and was a sucky student. Kiba is the exact opposite of that.


	10. Chapter 10

My dear readers ... I have returned, and yet I have not. No, that is not a riddle. It is quite unfortunate that I have this little thing called a_ life_ I have to live. If I had any choice, I could sit right here for hours until I have sore butt muscles. It didn't help that one of my teammates for a joint project conveniently vanished into thin air. Doesn't answer his phone or reply his emails; doesn't even seem to go back to his apartment. If you see a tall, weedy looking fellow from Korea with perfectly round glasses and big girly eyes, please tell him that he is going to get fucked if he doesn't show his ass soon because this project will go on, with or without him. Sorry for that little paragraph of completely irrelevant shit, but I need to explain that these chapters won't be coming out as quickly as they were three weeks ago. At least for awhile.

Naruto does not belong to me, but this tube of Pringles on my table does and I ain't sharing it with nobody. Have at you.

(PS – Those of you who are really observant might spot the naughty little _Maple Story_ reference I dropped.)

--

This is the conversation that took place in the Sandaime's office one day before.

The old man had been trying with all his might to read the text of one of his late successor's journals – the handwriting of which is so bad Sarutobi began to suspect that it was written in foreign language or a secret code. It had been at the precise moment when his headache was at its most debilitating when the young, beautiful jounin from Squad 8 stormed in through the door, tailed by a babbling chuunin with a scar across his face.

Kurenai Yuuhi had been upset ... no, _pissed_ to say the least. That bastard Iruka had disappointed her again! The fourth day counting from this one would mark the first month anniversary of Squad 8's existence, as well as the end of Kiba's and Hinata's first month as qualified Hidden Leaf shinobi. _And_ it is Kurenai's first-month anniversary as jounin-sensei as well. It would be a beautiful day and one worth celebrating except that raven-haired lady felt that they hardly had anything worth celebrating about.

At this point Squad 8 had gone for exactly ZERO missions outside the village's main _gates_. They have encountered exactly ZERO obstacles that required them to use their weapons and jutsu for real. Ii means that her two genin have not even begun to _scratch_ the surface of real _shinobihood_.

Squad 8 had been ordered to remain in the village and do nothing but D-ranked assignments until Umino Iruka and the other chuunin instructors at the Academy see it fit to graduate another one of their students. This is the third straight week of express trials that Iruka is putting his most capable pupils to, but he still refused to let anyone go.

"It just ain't on, Yuuhi-san," he amicably told the angry jounin. "These kids are not cutting it right. It is not that they have no potential and it is not that they don't try their best. But commitment does not guarantee competence. When you don't have it, you just don't have it. This is not a regular school. This is a professional training facility for ninja. We don't graduate students simply because they can calculate kunai deflection trajectories accurately or recite every line of the shinobi handbook of codes from memory. I don't know if you realize that ever only one of eight of these kids make genin."

"The overwhelming majority are doomed to leave the Academy by their 15th birthday as decreed by law, if they don't choose to leave sooner. They will walk out without the Hidden Leaf hitai-ite into the stinging reality that they have lost eight of the most productive years of their life to amount to nothing, and that every one of their hopes and dreams for the future had been snuffed out. The only path they can choose from there is to be an honorable tradesman of the village, a wandering bum or a rogue criminal. They will never again be given the chance to become shinobi, at least not in the Land of Fire. I feel like a complete bastard every year for the number of sad faces I have to cause. But I still have my own code to follow and I will award the title of genin only to those who truly prove themselves worthy!"

With the chuunin standing firmly on his ground, Kurenai gruffly announced that she will take the matter to the Hokage himself – much to Iruka's horror.

"Try telling that to Kiba and Hinata and see if they will accept it as a salient reason! They have hopes and dreams too! Maybe _you_ don't realize, Iruka, that simply graduating from the Academy means nothing to these young genin. That is merely Step Number One. And once they've cleared that, they want what's coming next. They are so energetic and passionate; they want to go right out onto the field and start defending the Hidden Leaf Village with pride right away! But they cannot because of some stupid decree that says two people can never do the duty of three. It is not even their fault, or mine, that Squad 8 only has two genin! I'm _sure_ you have your problems, but they are irrelevant to Kiba and Hinata! And you do not even have the courtesy to be more mindful about solving the problem quickly. Do you realize how foolish I look at the jounin council meet when I tell the others that Squad 8's 'mission of the week' is to help plan a successful wedding reception? But forget what I said about me – think about what it does to my genin! To _our_ genin!"

Kurenai might as well have been a stuffed animal barking at a brick wall. Iruka's hands were tied after all. Painful as it was for him, he could not simply bend the rules 'just this once' because he felt bad for Squad 8's predicament. The only thing he can do is to keep nurturing the potentials of his students and hope against hope that one of them will quickly rise up and become a truly outstanding promise of a future great shinobi.

Thus, Kurenai had decidedly gone to the Hokage's office. She was going to give the old man a piece of her mind. She didn't even care if she is crossing the wrong border on this one. Her past experiences have beaten her character into good shape and she will not hesitate to fight for what she believes to be true. Iruka trotted after her, fearful that she was going to try and get his arse fired.

It was in this state that they greeted the already tired Sandaime. Sarutobi was not happy. Listening to Kurenai Yuuhi blowing off steam is not the best way to get you motivated to do more and more paperwork.

_Why, my foolish successor? Why did you ... no, how __**DARE**__ you die on me! I was supposed to be hammocking in my backyard lazy and fat until I died of geriatric back problems! Tsume Inuzuka was my sexy-looking pain the butt! Kurenai Yuuhi is supposed to be __**YOUR**__ sexy-looking pain in the butt! Not me! I did mine! I don't want another one! (Not even she has better legs than Tsu-chan). How frightfully __**CLEVER**__ of you to go up to Heaven whilst lucky ol' me gets back my old office! You even left me a new coffee machine, the generous and thoughtful wonderboy you are ! Oh, JOY!!_

When Iruka lost his patience and started talking back at the jounin, Sarutobi held up his hand to call for silence. They waited as he took two long slow drags of his tobacco pipe, the aging lines on his face more vivid than it had been in recent years.

"I understand, Kurenai, your feelings on this matter. It is more for Kiba Inuzuka that you are fighting for, am I not right?" She did not answer at first, so Sarutobi continued. "We can speak openly here. It is only the three of us."

The jounin thought about that for a moment and then nodded. "Kiba knows nothing of his prisoner and this is greatly confusing him. He comes from one of the strongest clans in the land and his own mother is the clanhead. It must seem so strange to him when the villagers keep him at an arm's length and do not treat him with the same respect they do his classmates from other noteworthy clans. Hinata Hyuuga is the most obvious example of course."

Kurenai did not have to say more to get her point across. Those two had been meeting every day since the team was established. There is no conjecture that Kiba would be wondering about why the Inuzuka seem to spoken of in almost the same light as the Hyuuga; yet he never got the biased attentions his teammate got bombarded with constantly – little old ladies coming up to pinch her cheeks for instance whilst turning their noses up at him – even though everyone in the village should be well aware that he is as much the eldest offspring and rightful heir to the main branch of his clan as Hinata is.

The Sandaime closed his eyes tightly and took a long deep sigh. "You know ... there is something that the two of you should know."

Iruka and Kurenai both looked at him.

"Kiba's little secret was ... never meant to be ... secret."

That was not something they expected him to say. "What do you mean, Lord Hokage?"

"My successor, Uzamaki ... On his dying bed, he made me promise him something. That _nothing_ of the truth will be kept hidden. He wanted Kiba Inuzuka to learn everything; he wanted all of the post-Kyuubi generations to learn about it too. Everyone was to speak about it openly and draw full attention to Kiba. Uzamaki strongly believed in the open-heartededness of today's youth that allows them to accept things we none of us ever would have ten, twenty and fifty years ago."

Kurenai frowned. "Then ... Then, why ..."

"Because Tsume made demands against it. She felt rather that the truth would only destroy the boy. You could probably say that she is ridden over with guilt and does not have the courage to risk having her own son hate her. After all, it was by her decision and her decision alone that Kiba became the unfortunate prison for the demon. There is nothing to say that the villagers would have a change of attitude towards the boy."

The jounin looked down at the ground and shook her head. "Even so, this decision is not helping either. If the truth were all exposed, Kiba would at least know what the villagers hated him for and would have taken steps to improve their perception. With all due respect, Lord Hokage, isn't it basic knowledge that the truth, no matter how well-hidden, has a sinister way of rearing its ugly head when we least want it to? Kiba is going to be a lot more resentful when he reflects back on his childhood and realizes that most of it was just a sham. There is also the issue of a dogless dog-nin to consider. It would be the first time in Inuzuka history that a son of the main branch is unable to form a partnership with one of the dogs they breed. Somehow I don't think Kiba would be glad of the honor. I'm not an Inuzuka, but I understand it to be an irrevocable faction of their cultural distinction. Hana poured out her pains on this to me herself. I'm sure you already know the full story from Tsume's side."

The Sandaime watched her with an unreadable face. "What would you have me do? Or rather ... what would _you _do, assuming you had my position?"

"Send Squad 8 out on more demanding missions!" Kurenai replied without hesitation. "I will tolerate no hesitation from this man any longer!" she cried, jutting an accusatory finger at Iruka. The latter shrank away from her, as though fearful of being bitten. "I don't care how ideal your three-man ideal squad is! I don't even care that this ideal is recognized by every shinobi village in all of the five great nations! I have got a Hyuuga and an Inuzuka on my team and between them they can cover more ground in a glance than can any combination of their fellow genin put together! The numbers have no relevance whatsoever! The outcome of a mission cannot be measured mathematically. It is the same with kunai throwing. For all your whimsical calculations, that kunai can never be thrown in a straight line because there are too many factors governing the throw that we can never control! Thus, Lord Hokage, I must insist that with or without a third genin, Squad 8 is to be assigned some _real_ missions effective immediately!"

Umino Iruka looked panic-stricken. It is a very basic principle : _Don't Shout At Your Boss_. He wanted to say something to help out, something to cool the angry lady down before she inadvertently crosses too far over the line.

The Hokage stood up and went to his window without a word as Kurenai stopped talking. The kunoichi swallowed a bulb in her throat, wondering if she had offended him. She would rather not of course; after all, Sarutobi had been nothing short of the greatest of the four Hokage in terms of what he had given Konoha. Some of that came from holding the record for longest term of service, but He remained in one position with his hands folded behind his back for a few moments.

"Kurenai Yuuhi ..."

The jounin looked up at the mention of her name. "You are much too much like Tsume. Did you know that?" There is chuckle in his tone and the young kunoichi wasn't sure if this is supposed to be a good thing.

When the Sandaime turned around again, he had a leaf folder in his hands – in the color code that represented the data corresponding to a B-ranked mission. Kurenai's eyes twinkled whilst Iruka went ballistic at once.

"Now ... Now hold on just a minute!" he yelled in Sarutobi's direction, forgetting that a moment he had wanted to criticize Kurenai for the exact same offense. "That ... That ... That's a B-rank!? Is that a good idea!? I mean ... yes, I understand where this is coming from – that it isn't fair to freeze Squad 8's progress just because they don't have enough genin. But ... But they've not been on any such missions up till now; won't it be too dangerous!? Shouldn't we start them off with something a little simpler? How can we guarantee their safety!?"

The Hokage is patient. "How is their safety guaranteed if they did have a third teammate? You said so yourself ... this _is_ a B-ranking mission," he said, flipping the question around. "Besides, that is kind of what their jounin-sensei is there for. It is Kurenai's duty to see to it that they learn everything that they can on every mission they undertake and to intervene when things get out of hand. Or would you like to arrange some sort of test ... perhaps you need to be more convinced of her capabilities?"

Kurenai had an almost smug expression on her face as Iruka backed out at once. "N-No ... that ... that won't be necessary. She ... She is a … a jounin, after all."

"Good! Then it is settled! Squad 8 deploys on its first B-ranked mission tomorrow!" said the Sandaime quickly. He wanted to end this little discussion as soon as possible. Curse the mountain of paperwork he had let pile up over the weekend due to a brief spell of summer laziness.

He stepped forward and placed the mission folder in the jounin's hands and caught her eye. "You know, Kurenai ... Tsume was ever the only other person that could convince me to consider bending the rules in such a way that we do not actually break them. Personally, I chastise myself for having too much of a tolerant heart towards hardworking women like you; however, Tsume has yet to disappoint and after all these years, I have begun to trust in her instincts as she does herself. The same I expect of you."

The jounin blushed at the well-layered "Baby Tsume" reference and took her leave. Iruka stepped up and bowed before his old mentor. "For ... Forgive me for doubting you, Lord Hokage. There are just so many things I am concerned about. Both of them are good kids, amongst the better third of the class in ... in everything. But this is B-ranked mission and they have never ... well, anyway, the safety measures are only part of it. I also cannot help but wonder if Kiba and Hinata would get so used to working as a duo that an additional third member would only disrupt whatever technical chemistry they have forged up till now."

Sarutobi took another puff of his pipe. "You never change, Iruka. Every year you let go of a few more students, but deep down you never _really_ let them do, do you? You never learn to accept that they are no longer yours to watch, neither do you seem to have much confidence in the jounin that take over your job." He paused and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "But that would be your most redeeming quality. The children of the Leaf Academy do not vote Umino Iruka sensei of the year four times consecutively for nothing!"

Iruka reddened and looked down at his feet.

"In any case, my dear Iruka ... I never did say that Squad 8 was going to tackle this mission _without _a little bit of extra manpower."

The chuunin's head snapped up. "Wh-What? What do you mean by that?"

But the old man said no more; only smiled.

--

Going back to the present day ...

Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga took a moment to go out of character - linking hands and jumping and cheering – when Kurenai announced that they will finally set out on a proper mission – and a B-ranker at that. She had actually thought they might be afraid, or at least Hinata would, at the prospect of tackling something potentially dangerous when they haven't had a single C-mission up till now. But they had no fear; in fact they looked so overjoyed that Kurenai suddenly realized how painful it must have been for them to hear all the other genin squads chattering about the treasure thief they took down, or the caravan of dignitaries they escorted across the border, or the beautiful maiden who was taken hostage that they rescued from a notorious gang of bandits ... whilst Kiba and Hinata had no stories to tell.

The jounin momentarily made a mental image of herself beating seven shades of living shit out of Umino Iruka with a wooden mallet, before taking a deep breath.

The two of them stopped celebrating however at her very next words.

"Today, you are going to hunt yourselves down a _tiger_."

The two teammates looked at one another with perplexed expressions on their faces. "A tiger, huh?" Kiba wondered out loud. "What, you mean like a wild, untamed tiger? That's kind of lame isn't it? I mean, for a B-ranked mission."

Kurenai had expected him to say that. Tigers are usually found at the foot of the Black Mountains that lie right on the northwestern border. They are too far away to pose any threat to the villagers and their livestock; however on occasion, a stray one might venture far enough until they are too close to the village gates for comfort. If they start causing trouble – attacking people for instance, it normally turns up on the charts as a dispatch C-ranking mission.

"This is no ordinary tiger. It is a shinobi-trained tiger, much like the nin-dogs your family uses, Kiba. It was spotted in the patch of forest closest to where the trees end and Suna's sea of sand begins. Our client is a dispatch from the Sand Village. At least two of their people have reportedly gone missing since the tiger's first sighting and they suspect it killed them. They sent their shinobi after it, but realized they were dealing with no ordinary tiger when it started using some high level ninjutsu. According to the observed data, it is capable of Kage Bunshin, Substitution and even a low-level lightning jutsu. A very well-trained beast indeed – estimated to at least be of jounin level in skill."

Hinata's next question and facial expression are to be expected. "It ... It s-s-sounds dangerous. Are ... Are you s-s-sure it's ... it's s-s-s-safe?"

"You are only as safe as what you know and how much you understand of what you are doing," said a sudden deep voice from seemingly out of nowhere.

Hinata screamed and Kiba gasped as the two genin jumped away from one another. Something seemed to be stirring in the grass between them. They thought their eyes were playing tricks on them as they watched the air swirl into a vortex that is visible. They sensed an intense gathering of chakra as the funnel of air spun faster and faster, growing bigger as it picked up more debris, grass and fallen leaves. Gradually it all came together in the outline of a beastly looking shape and eventually coalesced into the form of a huge wolf-dog with a thick mane of fur and carnassials that glinted in the sunlight.

"Ku ... Ku ... Kuromaru!!" Kiba spat, nearly falling over in surprise as he identified his mother's loyal, trusted companion. Hinata took several steps back in fright, her face incredibly pale. She looked like she was going to pass out again. Of course, she had heard about the big wolf-dog and about his telepathic speech jutsu. Everyone knows that pretty much all of the Inuzuka have at least one of these animals glued to their side. Kiba's wild stories about his clan and family and dogs were always very intriguing to listen to. Hearing about it is nothing; actually standing face to face with a giant talking dog is an entirely different thing all together.

Kurenai was smiling. "Yes," she nodded. "Kuromaru will be joining you for the mission. Listen to him and learn well. I am sure you will find that he is a far more reliable instructor than his daunting appearance suggests."

Hinata calmed down enough to pick up on what her sensei seemed to be implying. "W-Wait ... Wait, Kurenai-sensei! Does ... Does this mean that you won't be coming along with us?"

The jounin's smile widened. "This is your first time out on the mission field. I am sure you both expect it to be as challenging as it will be enjoyable. If two of us went along to support you, it would make things a little too easy, won't it? It is a B-ranked mission after all, hardly something that requires the attentions of two jounin-level shinobi, regardless of whether they are human or not. Besides, I have been dispatched to aid an ANBU team on their assignment. They need a genjutsu user, the role of which naturally tends to fall to me."

Taking charge, the big wolf-dog shook out its mane and stood facing both genin. "An explanation is well in order. There are rules that bind any new genin squad from deploying to the field if one of their members is incapacitated; in your case, that member does not even exist. Umino Iruka is unable to release another one of his students to fill this vacancy; however, we all do agree that Squad 8 has been kept away from the field long enough. The two of you are to grow to be strong shinobi and the circumstances of the current arrangement are not helping. After a long detailed discussion between Iruka, Tsume, Iruka, the Lord Hokage and myself we concocted a viable solution that qualifies Squad 8 for higher ranking missions without actually breaking the rules. Thus, it is with honor, Kiba and Lady Hinata, to introduce to you ..."

Kuromaru pauses dramatically as he takes a couple of steps back.

"... your _new teammate_!"

--

A/N – My evil self demanded I end the chapter right here. He held me at gunpoint; I'm so sorry, I could not stop him. You're all probably wondering how bloody long more I can possibly drag this fanfic. Anyway, pertaining to my above reasons, it seems that my time for fanfic-writing is severely paralyzed at the moment. I _am _writing and no, I am not out of ideas. If I was writing fanfiction for a living, I'll gladly churn out at least a chapter a day. Give me some time to get some other shit back in gear. Keep posting those reviews and tell me how beautiful I am to cause me to shamelessly believe I am the best and update even faster. I dare lay claim that my production rate is higher than most other writers anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh no, he didn't! He did!? Yes, he's back!_

That's right. I am back, for better or worse.

The explanation for my sinfully lengthy disappearance?

One word – EXAMS. Nuff said.

Thanks for the new reviews. Your cries of pain over the way the last chapter ended tear my heart. Deeply. I promise on my life I won't do a cliffhanger at the end of _this_ chapter. By the way, Squad 8's third member ... some of you assumed it would be Shino. But that cannot be, can it? Shino is a member of Squad 7 now, taking over Naruto's slot basically – as you all know, Naruto is still in the Academy. The fact that Kuromaru is the one doing the introduction is already a big fat clue; plus the line where he said that they have found a way to "bend the rules without actually breaking them".

After re-reading my own chapter, I was horrified to see I left out a few words and misspelled some of them. "Uz_a_maki" for instance. I even left out half a sentence! I don't remember why, but it's probably something I tried to add on after I finished writing the whole thing, then got side-tracked mid-sentence by another "great idea" and forgot to come back to finish it.

Here is a snippet of the paragraph. The missing line is in bold print :

The Hokage stood up and went to his window without a word as Kurenai stopped talking. The kunoichi swallowed a bulb in her throat, wondering if she had offended him. She would rather not of course; after all, Sarutobi had been nothing short of the greatest of the four Hokage in terms of what he had given Konoha. Some of that came from holding the record for longest term of service, **but that is something only the coarse and the churlish would stoop to take as a viable excuse.** He remained in one position with his hands folded behind his back for a few moments.

Pardon my silliness. It happens when I am in the heat of writing. This is what I need to hire a proofreader for. You can never be your own proofreader. You can read through your own stuff two or three times (which I swear I do before posting!) and still miss seeing the typos someone else would spot right away.

I own _Naruto_. Or at least a keyring of the guy.

--

Tsume Inuzuka was pleasantly surprised to find Sarutobi outside her door when she took a basket of laundry out to dry. It warmed her heart that the old man made it his business to look in on her from time to time, even with his busy schedule. She felt quite shy and embarrassed because when the Hokage decides to call on you on your day off without prior warning, you are more likely to greet him whilst not looking your best. Tsume had on a ripped T-shirt that ended midway down her navel and tiny pair of summer shorts at the moment; add that she had yet to straighten her shaggy hair.

"Your son should be well _en route_ to Suna's border for his mission by this time," he started. The jounin's face immediately took on a faraway and thoughtful expression.

"Tsume, my dear ..." Sarutobi came to stand right in front of her. "I do truly, sincerely hope that you will not come to regret this decision. You know that I will not hesitate to render you my full support through anything – you who are the daughter I never had. A Hokage, however, should not abuse his position and interfere directly with inter-dealings of the individual clans. My job is to pose a statute that pertains to everyone in Konoha and see that all live by it."

"Every clan has their own independant government and whilst all the clanheads are hierarchically beneath me, it is not my place to intervene in cases that fall within a clan's jurisdiction. In such situations, I may come in as nothing more than an observer and advisor on the side. I can only intervene if I feel the clanheads are getting out of hand and doing things their own ancestors never would. The main house of the Hyuuga, for instance, places the Caged Bird sealing curse on all its branch families. Brutal as it is, that has been Hyuuga custom for tens of generations and thus is something, by Hokage principle, I cannot undo. And as for your case, Tsume ..."

The tall woman held up a hand to interrupt. "I will deal with the consequences of my decisions in my own way, as you yourself said. You really don't have to worry." She lowered her arm and smiled. "I am a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

Sarutobi shook his head, a grave and somber expression on his face. "I don't doubt that you will, Tsume my dear. Nor do I doubt that young Kiba will scale to the greatest of heights if and when given the chance. I merely hope that this '_chance'_ you have decided to give him will not turn around and bite the both of you."

The dog-lady turned her attentions back to her laundry for a moment. She pulled up a flak jacket that belong to Hana and fingered it for awhile. She got lost for a moment as she thought about how proud her daughter made her feel.

"One of the oldest quotes from the jounin handbook is that when one's hindsight tells one to make a decision, one must not hesitate less one starts overthinking the decision and ends up uncertain and confused by one's own conscience and value of justice. A jounin is an elite ninja and is thus expected to be able to make instant decisions on the fly."

She dropped the jacket back into the basket and turned to face the Hokage again. "The day I made jounin I swore on my life to be a true shinobi for Konoha. I recited the code unto myself again and again, until it permeated my being and became my way of life. I may do a lot of things differently, even controversially, but the thinking and the heart behind it is the same as the others. I have never once broken the jounin code. But what has my submission done for me? Being a good shinobi has given me nothing. Instead it robbed my very own son from living a full life. It has robbed me of the joys of watching him, and robbed Hana of watching her baby brother, grow to be a man. It robbed his father and my husband and leader of our clan of his once decisive composure, turning him into a sniveling coward that purposefully takes on long missions that will keep him far away from Konoha, just so that he can dabble in the small comfort of not having to look his son in the eye and be reminded of what happened thirteen years ago."

Tsume started getting emotional and could not keep a few tears from seeping out the corners of her eyes. She swatted her own face furiously, trying even now to hold down her composure as is expected of a worthy jounin. Sarutobi said nothing but watched her for a few minutes with sympathy in his heart. Being the 'kage' of a village as large as this one is a near-impossible job. There are just too damn many people and they all want different things. There is no way he can meet everyone's expectations and make every single one of them happy. Sacrifices are unavoidable. It takes a very rare breed of person to be able to take that kind of responsibility. Sarutobi often wondered if he really was as reliable as the First and the Second claim he would be. Unknown to anyone, he was a lot of times unsure of what he was doing.

"The puppy's name is Akamaru, isn't it?" he asked casually.

Tsume sniffed loudly and wiped her nose as she looked up. "Yes."

The old man nodded again.

--

Kuromaru was grumbling to himself as he trudged through the dense undergrowth of Konoha Forest. No, it was not the weather. That has been pretty good over the last few weeks. It is just that never in all his four-legged doggy life did the big black wolf-dog once consider that he might be playing babysitter to a pair of a naughty genin and an equally whacky nin-pup.

He grumbled as he watched Kiba throw a random stick up into the air. He grumbled as a hyperactive ball of white fuzz launched itself almost fifteen feet straight up, somersaulted twice and landed on all fours with the stick in its mouth. He grumbled when the Hyuuga girl clapped her hands together, mutter something about how cute and cuddly Akamaru looked and begged for Kiba to "do it again".

Suddenly, Kuromaru felt something slam into his face. Panting, with the stick between his teeth, Akamaru laid its tiny body across the bigger nin-dog's rather large snout, wagging his tail back and forth between Kuromaru's eyes and making him quite dizzy.

"Whoo-hoo! Good catch, boy! You too, Kuro! Hahahaha!" Kiba shouted at the top of his voice, pumping a fist into the air. Hinata Hyuuga's little head bobbed up and down. "Even though he's only a puppy, he is already so well-trained!" she commented. Kuromaru decided he had enough of this. Children. Pups.

_What the hell was I thinking when I told Tsume I would look after them today!? _

"Stop that right now, the three of you," the nin-dog ordered firmly as he lowered his head to let the puppy down. "This is hardly professional behavior for a shinobi of the Leaf. Or have you forgotten that you are on a mission?"

Hinata, as expected, quickly folded her hands in a practiced manner and bowed apologetically. Kiba simply responded by grinning and rubbing his nose. "Chill out, Kuro! We're only going tiger-hunting!"

The big wolf-dog cast him a glare sideways. "A tiger qualified for _jounin_ level combat, might I remind you. Even without its master, it would be prudent to exercise extreme caution. There is no such thing as being too careful."

"No fear ... I'll be totally serious when he shows up!" the young man insisted, much to the wolf-dog's chagrin. "When he shows up, it would already be too late to ready yourself!"

Suddenly Kuromaru felt Kiba's fingers stroking the back of his ear in a practiced manner that made his entire body tingle like electricity is being sent through it. "Aww, relax, Kuro. It's a lovely day! We should try and appreciate it whilst we still can!" Feeling totally disoriented, the big nin-dog fought with all his might to hold down his doggy desire to roll over and wag his tail. It is said the Inuzuka have a magic touch in their fingertips. Both Tsume and Hana could put the same spell on him as well.

Canine instinct and human conscience battled as Kuromaru clung onto the knowledge of the fact that the two genin probably will not take orders seriously from a dog and ...

_What the hell ... I AM a dog!!_

--

Kurenai Yuuhi elicited a small whine when she felt the pointy end of a twig graze her cheek, leaving a mark. Well, that ought to do wonders for her complexion. How extremely careless for a jounin of her level. But her mind is preoccupied right now. Preoccupied with thoughts of the past and of the future, both. She made some silly decisions back then.

How different am I today? Are the decisions I make any wiser than from yesterday? Anyway, what am I doing? I shouldn't get so easily distracted. I am on a mission after all. Besides, Tsume's trusted guardian is with them. Nothing will go wrong.

Kurenai found it hard to be convinced of the facts herself. Was it really a smart idea to let Kiba and Hinata go off like that? Of course, it was all part of a bigger plan. This isn't simply Squad 8's first official field mission; Tsume Inuzuka had decided through defiance that, with or without her husband's consent, her son is going to start learning up all the little man-beast combination techniques he should have years ago.

Kurenai did not completely understand the way the Inuzuka handled things, but she knew a little. A pack generally has no true hierarchy; it is a one for all and all for one mentality they live by and everyone treats everyone else as brother and sister. The only form of societal structure is that the dominant male – aided by senior members he employs as his proxies – had the final say in any matter.

As an observer on the outside, Kurenai did not see a problem in letting Kiba have his own canine companion. What is the big deal anyway? Don't all Inuzuka have at least one? Besides, Tsume is the one making this decision. If Kiba's father is the dominant male, shouldn't Tsume be the dominant female?

It is not quite so simple as it turns out. First of all, there is the dominant male's overbearing pride to think about. It is a quality that behaves in somewhat similar fashion to and Inuzuka's feral rage – in other words, it is something more instinctual and hereditary than of conscious intent. An ugly thing; this pride is. Regardless of how irrational his thinking may be, tradition dictates that only the dominant male's inner circle can step in and intervene. His wife is not automatically part of that circle.

The other thing Kurenai could never come to grips with is that, like dogs, Inuzuka males think nothing of having more than one mate. Kiba and Hana have at least four stepmothers. Between them, Kiba and Hana have well over dozen stepbrothers and sisters. Some of the mothers probably were sisters to begin with; the dominant male sometimes may decide to marry all the daughters of a single family. There are so many cross-marriages that after a few hundred years of history, you just don't know if you are marrying your own blood sibling anymore. That may sound sick, but that is pack nature and it is Inuzuka nature.

Simply put, Konoha Heroine or not, dominant female is merely a fancy title given to the dominant male's first mate, which Tsume is. Her first male pup would be the rightful heir to leadership, which Kiba is. However, such things are not borne in concrete and the dominant male's favor could waver. A simple act of defiance like this one – not receiving the green light from her husband to pair Kiba up with Akamaru – may not actually harm the clan any, but could be the difference in whether Tsume actually remains the dominant female or not.

If the big man becomes insulted, he might take one of his other sons as the heir and disown Kiba – it is well within his ethics as the dominant male – and that would be the moment some of the more vengeful-spirited villagers are waiting for. The moment when the Kyuubi container loses his hedge of protection as an heir and is reduced to simply being 'one of the Inuzuka'. Killing him then would be ideal as the repercussions for killing a regular member of the pack are bearable.

Tsume had other ideas, of course. Who cares about social ranks and false security? She believed and understood that the only way Kiba is ever going top be truly safe from all kinds of animosity is if he himself becomes strong. It is no longer important to her whether her husband bothers to train him up as his heir. She just wanted him to be strong so that he can defend himself when the time comes. And she will do it in the way she knows best – full mastery of the Inuzuka ninja arts. There can be no other way. Kiba is born an Inuzuka; a strong Inuzuka he must be.

Kurenai knew she was too a role-player in Kiba's life. She would be responsible for seeing that he is well-trained during this period he is a genin. Tsume had said as much to her the last time they spoke. Kurenai herself would suffer no repercussions for helping the older jounin defy her husband, as she is simply following her directive as a squad leader to lead her genin to greater heights as shinobi. Still, she could not help worrying deeply for Tsume, and for Hana as well. How would their little family be affected when it all comes out? She did not even dare ask if rebellious wives were institutionally executed in Inuzuka terms.

But whatever it is, she knew that ...

"Lady Yuuhi, we need you over here. The time has come," called a bear-masked ANBU, waving his left arm from his perch on the high branch of a tree. Kurenai sighed and got into position to mask the team under the cover of genjutsu at the ANBU's signal.

_Kiba-kun, you will stay safe, won't you? Even if Tsume-sama and I cannot always be there for you. And please keep Hinata-dono safe as well. I know you will make us proud. You were born to be the strongest of the Inuzuka. Lean neither to the left nor to the right, but forge on forwards and upwards. Take hold of it, Kiba-kun. Take hold of your destiny!_

--

"Very bad! Do it again!" Kuromaru barked viciously as he watched Kiba carelessly trip over Akamaru and fall face-first into the dirt as a result of misshapen communication. "Kiba! Fall a step back behind Akamaru and maintain pace! The nin-dog leads the charge; the dog-nin leads the attack! Know your roles, both of you! And you, foolish pup, stop barreling into Kiba's legs every time you jump! If he is distracted he will not be able to give orders correctly and you will both die in battle!"

Kuromaru was, of course, not speaking in the human tongue here. He and Akamaru communicated through a series of barks, howls and whines. With his telepathic speech jutsu active, Kiba could at least also hear what he had to say about Akamaru's performance. That way, he would be able to gauge how far he needed to pick up or slow down to match his companion's pace. And also, Kuromaru didn't want Kiba feeling like he was picking on him or anything. If word ever got back to Tsume that her precious pup was being bullied, companionhood or no companionhood, the wolf-dog is convinced he would find himself dangling in the meat locker afterward.

The training had already begun and it promises to be intense. Squad 8 had finally reached the eastern side of Konoha forest where the climate is noticeably warmer – due to Suna's baking desert sands being just under five miles away. This is also the area in which the wayward nin-tiger was last sighted. Kuromaru, going all-business all of a sudden, immediately had his genin pitch camp and wasted no time in putting Kiba and Akamaru through a series of rigorous tests to estimate their synchronization rate. After watching them bump and bruise themselves for the first fifteen minutes, he dolefully reached his verdict – they were going to need a _hell_ of a lot of training indeed.

The problem, as the wolf-dog had voiced to Tsume before, is that Kiba is already too old. These age-old Inuzuka combinations are built on an iron bond of friendship, and that bond is ideally kindled from as soon as both boy and pup could walk upright. They would take about a year simply playing with each other, talking walks and basically spending every waking moment together. To the eyes of an outsider it may not look like real training, but all animals that lived by the pack system do it all the time in the wild. Cubs play tag with one another, unaware that they are in fact practicing their leaps, lunges, charges and draws, their parries and counters and reflexes, how to make their footsteps lighter than air and how to blend into the backdrop like shadows – all the little things that would make them vicious hunters one day. The same must be done in Inuzuka upbringing.

Kiba really should have been introduced to Akamaru when he was about five. He is almost fourteen now, meaning he had already lost nine years learning nothing. If he is starting out only now Kuromaru would have to put him on the fast-track. There is no time to wait for Kiba and Akamaru to get to know one another better before moving onto the basics, then from the basics into the advanced techniques. The Inuzuka benchmark is set at when the shinobi is twenty-five years old. Whilst is it not actually a law, everyone in Inuzuka lingo seems to expect their pups to become reliable shinobi by the time they are twenty-five, especially if they are male and even more so if they come from the main house. If Kiba does not at least become a jounin by that time, his name – and Tsume's, unfortunately – will be dragged through the mud of mockery for the rest of their lives.

Which means Kiba and Akamaru are going to have to start on the advanced training even before they have mastered the basics. Kuromaru decided that he must be getting into early senility to have agreed to help train them.

It is a lot harder than it looks. It is not about simply matching the timing of your partner's moves; you had to match chakra levels as well. Going for a combination jutsu when one partner's chakra production rate is higher than the other is like driving a cart with a large bull oxen yoked to a feeble calf. You have got to be able to almost feel how fast your partner is producing his chakra and either increase or decrease your own to achieve perfect synchrony. And as you know, Kiba has got some very weird chakra in him – which would provide something of a challenge when Akamaru's nose matures enough to detect it accurately.

That is one part Kuromaru did not know the outcome of and it scared him. The reason Kiba's father didn't want to give Kiba a canine companion in the first place is that they might turn and kill him one day, bond or no bond. But then, how do you explain Kuromaru himself? The big wolf-dog could smell the fox's chakra if he and the boy were in different rooms. Yet he could consciously hold himself back because he knew Kiba is not at fault. Animal instinct had no power hear. And if Kuromaru can achieve that level of control over himself that he becomes almost a human being in wolf's skin, who is to say Akamaru will not follow suit? That is what they are counting on now ... that the bond between man and beast will be so strong that Akamaru, in a moment of weakness, will be able to dig deep into his heart and recognize his master.

"Geronimo!"

Howling like a sexually depraved baboon on crack, Kiba took to the skies again with Akamaru at his heels. They clambered up a tall tree with deft agility and leapt from branch to branch, this time in perfect pace with one another. Kuromaru unconsciously nodded as he watched them. It is a good thing that the two new partners are enthusiastic about the training, and it is good that Kiba absorbs physical-based skills like a sponge.

The wolf-dog foresaw that he would likely run into some problems when they get down to the heavily theoretical techniques that require supreme chakra control, otherwise Kiba can be counted on to pick up most of the combination taijutsu within a few hours of learning them. The best news is that the Inuzuka are bred to be taijutsu specialists anyway, so it won't matter so much if Kiba's ninjutsu is poor – he can always pick that up in future when he is a jounin and has fine-tuned his chakra control. Tsume, as Kuromaru fondly remembered, was hopeless at a lot of basic ninjutsu all through most of her chuunin life because she was too impatient to sit down quietly and build on her theoretical framework.

Kiba and Akamaru eventually ended their little course by dropping to the ground from the highest tree branch. Hinata screamed in fright and concern when man and dog impacted the forest floor quite soundly – but they had some fundamental impact-absorbing jutsu at work so there is nothing to worry. The young man stood up and grinned in the wolf-dog's face.

"How's that?" he said, rubbing his nose.

Kuromaru's expression is that of stone. "A failure and a mockery," he deadpanned.

"Wh-Wh-What!?"

"With the amount of noise you make, you would have been slain twenty-five times if there were twenty-five enemy shinobi in ambush and they all made only one attack, and with their eyes closed!"

"Gah! We're just training skills here, aren't we? Why can't we have a little fun? You're just as stuffy and boring as Iruka-sensei!"

"I am being _professional_", Kuromaru insisted. "It is a concept you know nothing about!" The wolf-dog's eyes softened after a few moments. "But I will commend you, both of you, for having raised your synchronization rate steeply in just one hour. Now, don't go in over your head and assume you have made it; you have a long way to go yet, young pups! But you are at least getting somewhere."

Kiba rubbed his nose and grinned. "Yeah. So, Kuro ... quit holding out on us. When are we going to get down to learning Gatsuuga?"

Gatsuuga is arguably the most reliable taijutsu form in the Inuzuka handbook, and some might even say the most reliable one in the world. It is a combination technique that can only be performed by two partners in perfect sync with one another, a unique attack that not only doles out large amounts of high-speed damage whilst raising an almost impenetrable defense at the same time. Whilst there are more advanced techniques in the Inuzuka handbook that activate more swiftly or do more damage, Gatsuuga is still the family favorite.

The big wolf-dog stared at his charge for a good few seconds before throwing his head back and laughing like an emancipated drunk. Kiba shrank back a couple of steps, freaked out to say the least. He had never heard that damn dog (or any damn dog, for that matter) laugh before and it is worse that Kuromaru actually sounded a little like a peppy Tsume on caffeine overload.

"Fool of a pup! You want to learn Gatsuuga! What arrogance! Hah! Hahahahaha!"

The young man grit his teeth and balled his fists angrily. "What ... What's wrong!? The hell you laughing at, Kuro!? I just asked you a simple question!"

"You want to learn Gatsuuga! Hah!" the wolf-dog repeated. "You young fool! You will _never_ learn Gatsuuga! Not at your present rate of synchronization, that is for certain!"

Kiba pouted. "But ... But, why!? Hana-onee'chan told me it wasn't that hard to learn! She said it took her barely three days to work it out!"

"Your big sister is a _genius_, that's why! You on the other hand are stupid and impatient, rude and obnoxious, plus you need more baths, kid; you _stink_!"

Hinata Hyuuga suddenly stepped forward at this point. She had blended into the background before, seemingly invisible to the others, taking in the whole scene before her with bated breath. It just fascinated her really to witness Kiba holding a genuine conversation with a big dog. Hinata herself never had a pet in her life because her father was not fond of animals, so she never got a chance to get used to them and was always easily frightened by any kind of creature. Kuromaru was intimidating to say the least, but she is not afraid of him. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that he seemed so incredibly human.

But now the little genin steps forward, feeling she should say something to help. Kuromaru may be a dog; he is also their replacement jounin-sensei for the duration of this mission. Hinata was always taught to revere to her elders so she could not readily accept the rather callous way Kiba responded to the wolf-dog's discipline.

"Ano ... Ano, Kiba-kun ... perhaps ... perhaps you should listen to ... to Kuromaru-sensei ... I'm ... I'm sure he has his ... his reasons ... ummmm ... we should ... we should sometimes learn to be ... ummmm ... patient ... and ... and willing to listen ... I believe that we don't always get what we ... get what we want ... but nothing can stop us from getting a little bit wiser each day and ... and that is sometimes more important ..."

She ended her little speech by bowing her head and smiling shyly. "... isn't it, Kiba-kun?"

The tall, strapping Inuzuka was speechless for awhile. It always impressed him when this quivering little mouse, whose head he could probably squash with one hand, spoke up. Hinata hardly ever said anything, but when she did she backed that frail little voice with powerful wisdom and understanding. When you listen to her, you just know that this girl had been observing and taking everything in, then analyzing the situation and responding in kind. When Kiba thought about it, he realized that he had never seen Hinata do or say something just for the heck of it. Yamanaka Ino ran her tongue off like a freight train, gossiping about everything under and above the sun. Naruto Uzumaki pranked everyone without even thinking about it, from the Hokage to the old lady that sells steamed corn-filled buns at the roadside stall. But Hinata is so different. She had a real purpose to every twitch she made and every whisper that came out of her mouth.

Kiba felt a little embarrassed and thought he should apologize to Kuromaru. Or at least he did before that bastard mutt laughed throatily at his expense again.

"Hahahahaha! Good, good! Listen to your teammate's advice, Kiba. She is kindly and humble and very mature; whilst you have a head so big that if you allowed it to get any bigger, you won't be able to stand up straight! Haaaaah-hahahahahaha!"

_Tsume would be so proud_, Kuromaru thought with a smile. But before the big, black dog could finish congratulating himself for his divine mastery of dry human sarcasm, he felt an incredibly pleasurable sensation wash over his entire body.

Kiba is standing beside him now with a hand stroking his rump; precisely at the joint where the spinal chord ended and the tail bones begin. It is a delicate spot that only an Inuzuka would have the skill to manipulate. Kuromaru was shaking all over now, his legs going wobbly at the knees.

Before he could stop himself, the wolf-dog elicited a high-pitched yip, bowled Kiba over and stood over him licking his face excitedly and wagging his tail. The boy laughed as he thrashed in the dirt. "Hey, that tickles! Haha!" He wrapped his arms around the big snout and squeezed affectionately. "Aww, Kuro, you're just a big ol' softy, aren't ya?"

The big dog blinked as though waking up from a trance. What the hell had he just done! Quickly, he bounded away from Kiba, turned to face the other way and sat down stiffly. He couldn't believe that he gave into his instincts and made himself look like a damn fool. The junior nin-dogs back home would bark themselves silly with laughter if they ever hear of this ... the great Kuromaru behaving like a year-old puppy. His ego and dignity are seriously hurt. Seriously, he thought he had gotten over that shit by now. Tsume and Hana both used the same tricks on him whenever he disagreed with them. He realized grumpily that no amount of practice is going to deaden the sharpness of feral instinct. You have to be totally focused and expectant if you want to catch it and suppress it in its early stages.

"Gatsuuga is a difficult technique!" he boomed, blushing as furiously as a wolf-dog can blush. "It is easy to master when you and your partner have achieved at least 85 compatibility; you and Akamaru are nowhere near that range! It could be weeks, even years before you can learn Gatsuuga! Nobody can say how easy or difficult it is to build a bond between man and beast. Some partners just hit it right off from Day One; others take longer and a few pair-ups just don't work out at all. You and Akamaru obviously enjoy each other's company, and that's good, but that is only one part of the bonding. Can you achieve the same oneness in combat? You may be the best of friends outside of combat, but be totally incompatible and incapable of pulling off any combination jutsu. I know that sounds harsh, Kiba, but that is the truth. You and Akamaru have a lot to work on."

The boy's head dipped below his shoulders. Kuromaru was quick to pick it up. "Now, I didn't say that the two of you are the wrong match for each other! I'm just saying that it is a little too early to think of learning Gatsuuga! Just keep repeating the fundamentals till you internalize them into your spirit, keep your stamina up and you will be on your way."

Kiba nodded, but he still looked a little weather-beaten. Kuromaru took a moment to recall that this guy had a lot of hope. He remembered the boy's consistency in pestering his father about when he would get his own puppy to play with. The old man covered his fears with a little white lie and the boy just ate it up. He is thirteen years old now and desperate. The moment Akamaru was introduced as his new partner, he must have wanted to take off flying like an eagle right away. It must disappoint him to realize that he will not be fulfilling his dreams of becoming _Super Shinobi Inuzuka_ anytime soon.

"But since your heart is so set on learning this technique ..." Kiba's head snapped up at once. The wolf-dog laughed silently to himself. These kids ... they are so full of fire. Give them an inch and they want to go on for miles. "There is another technique I can teach you now that actually precedes Gatsuuga and is actually part of the first lesson the sensei would teach his student in Gatsuuga mastery. Think of it as a Chibi-Gatsuuga, if you will."

That sounded as good as anything, so Kiba cheered up at once.

"Right! Watch me then!" Kuromaru ushered for the genin to move back and give him more room as he stood and squared his haunches. Jumping high, the wolf-dog lashed out his right back leg, followed by both forelegs one after the other, whilst going through a full-body somersault. He then caught the ground with his left back leg, using it to recapture his balance before landing on all fours.

He looked at Kiba and Akamaru. "Simple enough for you? I'm sure it is. In Gatsuuga, you are essentially doing the exact same thing, but for multiple times. Spinning at a frenzied speed and lashing out your limbs one after another to create a vortex of powerful offense and defense at the same time ... a truly deadly technique indeed! However, no one being can keep himself spinning and suspended in mid-air for so long. That is where your partner comes in. When both of you are perfectly synchronized and spinning in double helix sequence, you will feed off the drafts of air created by each other's revolutions and use that to keep yourself elevated and in balance. At the highest level of mastery, the both of you will resemble spinning torpedos that can bounce off walls and floors at alarming speed. And because there are two of you, it is even harder for opponents to break your defense."

Kiba and Akamaru are invited to try it out for themselves. It is just a simple matter of doing a backflip or a forward flip, lash out three of four limbs like you are attacking someone, then catch the ground with your last limb as you come down and re-right your balance. As expected, Kiba had it down in two tries. Physical-based skills, as mentioned before, are a walk in a park for him. With that big supple and muscular body, he could do almost anything he wanted. It took him a little longer to perform the move in the same timing as Akamaru, but they eventually did it.

It was when Kuromaru ordered Kiba and Akamaru to perform the move again, but this time with chakra enhancement, that they ran into problems. Basically, the more chakra you produce, the faster you spin and the harder your Gatsuuga will hit. However, going back to the metaphor of the unevenly yoked oxen pulling a cart ... if one moves too quickly, the other one is going to end up falling flat on his face. If one partner's chakra production is faster, he is going to spin faster and move forward faster and eventually leave the other partner behind. Once they move out of sync, they can no longer depend on each other to keep themselves spinning and gravity will kick in, both partners will have to stop spinning to catch their balance and that is the end of Gatsuuga.

Right now, Kiba is like the larger oxen. He completed his flips much faster and impacted the ground upon landing much harder than Akamaru. Kuromaru told him to slow down so Akamaru can catch up, but Kiba was still completing his flips before his partner did a few turns later and Kuromaru started shouting at him. He shouted right back insisting that he was not playing the fool, that he really is not even trying very hard to push out his chakra. That made Kuromaru step back and think for a moment. Is that due to the fox's chakra then? Did it cause Kiba to naturally unleash more chakra than he is actually concentrating on producing?

At that moment, Kuromaru felt something brush by his side. Hinata Hyuuga stepped up to stand beside him, her fingers moving through a flurry of hand signs. "Let me help you, Kiba-kun!" she called as her pupils dilated and her veins bulged. "Byakugan!"

The big wolf-dog observed her for a moment and then smiled to himself as he understood what she was doing. Hinata wanted to use her Byakugan to see Kiba's and Akamaru's chakra network. She would be able to see how fast of slow the flow of chakra is within both bodies and be able to tell them exactly which part of the body requires more concentration or needs to cool off to slow the production rate.

She really is so mature and observant, Kuromaru thought. It is as plain as day that Kiba is being shown favoritism here; Kuromaru himself is after all Kiba's mother's own companion. But rather than sulk and complain about the fact that she is not being taught anything herself, Hinata instead sought how she could be of help to Kiba. She placed her teammate's progress above her own. It is beautiful and commendable and spoke volumes about the amount of discipline she had built up.

"Kiba-kun ... Akamaru ... please stand side by side and face me ... on my signal ... try to increase your chakra as fast as possible ... now!"

Both boy and dog dropped into squared crouches, gritting their teeth as they flooded their system with chakra at their respective max production rate. With her Byakugan on, Hinata could view all the activity that is otherwise invisible to the naked eye.

In the initial stage, Kiba started out slowly whilst Akamaru's rate increased exponentially. A few seconds later, Kiba growled and his chakra capacity jumped by several hundred knots all at once, almost doubling Akamaru's capacity in a split second.

Hinata frowned in surprise, maintaining her Byakugan at full power. "Ano ... Kiba-kun ... you are over-exerting yourself. Please try and relax."

The dog-nin looked up. "But I'm not doing anything!"

Kuromaru's ears flickered as his eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"I mean I'm not really concentrating hard or anything. I'm taking it easy, like you said! Come on, Kuro! You can tell if I'm lying, can't you!?"

It is true. The wolf-dog could detect that Kiba's breathing and heart-pumping rate are smooth and relaxed. Even Tsume would be panting a little after invoking just 30 of her chakra reserves. Definitely not a normal situation. It cannot simply be because Kiba had plenty of stamina; the amount of chakra he unleashed is too much not to take notice.

"Ano ... Kiba-kun ... will you please try again? I thought I saw something ..."

The dog-nin did so as Hinata increased her own chakra to increase the sensitivity of her Byakugan. She wanted to make sure that she saw what she thought she did because it happened so quickly.

"I see ... ano ... I see ... some red chakra ..."

Kuromaru stopped breathing at once.

"There is a ... a line of red chakra, Kiba-kun .. crawling down your left arm like ... like a snake ... it moves really, really fast ... faster than your own chakra ... Kiba-kun ... try suppressing it now ... Can you feel it?"

The dog-nin is quite surprised by this of course and he tried to see if he could detect the so-called red chakra. Concentrating very hard, he eventually managed to interpret its motion path. Squeezing his left hand into a fist, he willfully closes the tenketsu point in his wrist, killing all chakra activity and disrupting the red chakra's route. To Hinata's eyes, it disappeared as soon as it came into contact with the closed tenketsu point. Kiba's overall production rate is normal again.

"I think I understand now ... Kiba-kun ... there seems to be another strain of chakra in you ... I cannot determine its source because it moves so quickly, but it seems to be quite powerful. Perhaps this is why you are having trouble synchronizing yourself with Akamaru's rate, and also why you seem to produce more chakra than you are actually trying to. What you should do is to train yourself to detect the production of this alien strain in its early stages and snuff it out before it mixes with your own. But, in the first place ... what is it, Kiba-kun? How did it get there? Is it something all Inuzuka have? Or a foreign entity?"

Kiba turned to his mother's guardian at this point. "Kuro? Any ideas? I have no idea what Hinata-chan is talking about. Just now when I concentrated really hard, I thought I could feel it too. Something ... something different inside of me. I can't really explain it in words, but it feels like I have a spare reserve of chakra or something, but it isn't really mine? I know that sounds confusing ... What I mean is, I feel as though there is someone else inside there generating the red chakra for me. I can decide where it goes and when to stop it, but I can't control when it actually comes out."

The wolf-dog felt like he was going to faint. They are hitting way too close to the truth for comfort. Of course, nothing can be done if Kiba figures it out for himself, but Kuromaru really didn't want to be the first pin cushion for a barrage of difficult questions. And Kiba is a relentless little man indeed.

"Kiba-kun ... have you ... have you noticed the red chakra before?"

The dog-nin nodded. "Yeah, but I never really thought much about it. I always thought it might be a side-effect from eating the Inuzuka family secret food pills that exponentially boost chakra production for a little while. My momma taught me how to regulate and control the extra burst of energy so I don't let it all out in a single attack and destroy everything. But this other chakra ... you say it has a red color?"

Chakra is a of course colorless, just like the air is colorless. However, the reason the sky is blue is that air molecules absorb all the spectrums of light and reflect only the blue one. Thus it appears to us that the sky is blue in color. Another phrase for chakra is 'breath', meaning the 'air in the body'. Breath comes from breathing in the air around us; that is why chakra also appears blue when visible – because it is made up of the air molecules we inhale and express as a source of powerful energy.

So how come chakra can be red? It could not be composed of breath then, but of another element that reflects the red in the spectrum and absorbs all others.

"Anyway, it is not so important right now," Kiba said, losing interest quickly as he always did when encountering a situation that requires him to think very hard. "I just need to suppress it as much as I can."

Hinata nodded. She is still puzzled about the ominous red chakra she saw, but she always accommodated to the wishes of others with little regard to her own needs. "Then I will help you, Kiba-kun. It seems you cannot control it very well yet. A few stray strands of it inadvertently escape into your system. I will use my Byakugan to locate those strands so you can terminate them."

The dog-nin had a look of concern on his face then that is unlike him. "But, Hinata-chan ... won't it tire you out to use your Byakugan so often? I don't want to be a burden. We are still on a mission anyway. You should save Byakugan for something needful."

"This _is_ something needful!" the shorter girl insisted. "You are ... you are my teammate, Kiba-kun! I will be very happy to see you making progress in your training. And if I have the means to help you in any way, then it is my duty to do so!"

Kiba looked at her for a few seconds then dropped his head and smiled. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan. It means a lot to me."

A short while later, he was once again bouncing off the forest floor with Akamaru by his side. It did not take very long for them to synchronize the timing of their flips when they performed 'Chibi Gatsuuga' together. It was when Kuromaru instructed them to enhance the technique with a little bit of chakra that they ran into some problems.

The idea is to use chakra to propel yourself higher and help you rotate faster so you can do more complete spins, and more complete spins mean your technique strikes the enemy for many more hits. The concept it quite simple, really. Once you are able to gauge how much chakra to use to spin for X amount of times before landing, you can keep trying to increase that number a little more in practice each day. However, there will be a certain limit you can never surpass due to gravity. Gravity is a force of nature, something no one can hope to defy, and that is where your running partner comes in.

The whole point of Gatsuuga is that you launch you and your partner will launch yourselves at the enemy separately, using your chakra to spin – and therefore, strike – as many times as possible before your gravity limit kicks in. Right at that moment, both partners will redirect their motion path so that they almost brush past one another. The vortex of air caused by each other's spins will help propel both partners back up, keeping them suspended in air for a little longer until gravity kicks in again. Thus, an outside spectator would see two spinning whirlwinds constantly crisscrossing one another's paths like a double-helix structure.

This is why a perfect synchronization rate is so important. Both partners must have the exact same gravity limit. If one of them has a higher limit, that is he can keep himself spinning for a bit longer, he will find himself moving too fast and too far for his partner to catch up because gravity limit slows you down as you approach it. If that happens, your Gatsuuga will be abruptly killed off at that point putting both you and your partner in danger as you try to catch your balance.

Kiba's gravity limit is far above Akamaru's due to the strains of red chakra. When they entered his system and mixed with his own blue 'normal' chakra, as Hinata saw through her Byakugan, it created a force of energy that is unnaturally powerful. It was very difficult for Kiba to extinguish the foreign chakra strains whilst somersaulting through the air like that, so he always found himself flying further than his partner.

They went on like this for hours, Kiba and Akamaru trying to perfect the timing of their spins and Hinata keeping their chakra production rates in check with Byakugan from time to time, whilst Kuromaru barked off instructions and advice.

All too soon, the afternoon sun started dipping behind the clouds, signaling that the evening will be upon them soon.

"Good work today, pups," Kuromaru said, bobbing his big head up and down as he turned to face Hinata. "Child of the Hyuuga pack! You are like an angel heaven sent to aid a filthy dog! Truly, I am grateful for what you have done though it was not asked of you. A great honor you bring to the Hyuuga name, a great pride to your pack!"

Hinata blushed and squirmed, very uncomfortable –but at the same time rather enjoying – the praise. Kuromaru is a still very much a jounin, one that even Hyashi Hyuuga acknowledges, so it is a big honor indeed to be praised by him. It also amused her deeply to hear him calling her clan her 'pack'. Kiba did it too. Do all the Inuzuka and their nin-dogs always talk like that?

"Here, Kiba, you pup, come thank your teammate for her generous services!" the wolf-dog growled. But there was only Akamaru beside him, yipping cheerfully and wagging his tail at Hinata. The Hyuuga girl's lavender eyes went wide open when she detected a movement from somewhere above them. "Kiba ... Kiba-kun!!"

The dog-nin is on the highest possible tree branch in the vicinity. He had a feral grin stretched wide on his face; obviously he is up to something fishy again. Kuromaru roared when he suddenly realized what his charge was going to do. "Fool of a pup! You will never make it! Get down here at once!"

But if Tsume did not listen to him about not picking her nose in public, Kiba bothered paying attention even less.

He crouched on one knee.

"You pup! You damn pup! Stoppit!"

He cracked the knuckles on both hands.

"Cease and desist! Halt! Don't move! Sit! Sit, boy!" .

He ran through the hand-signs to activate his All Fours jutsu.

"Kiba, I said stop! Are you listening to me, you flea-infested kook!"

He crouched low and rocked back and forth on all four limbs, getting ready to spring.

"When I get up there I'm going to boil your bottom, I swear!"

Then, he jumped.

"Noooooooooooo!"

Letting out a loud roar, the dog-nin just let his chakra run wild without control. He wanted to try this Gatsuuga thing again, try and see if he can do the real thing. Of course he knew about how you need your partner to do it with you, but he wanted to test his own limits. Is there any way one can defy gravity? If he could learn the secret, maybe ride on air currents or stir up a vacuum with his revolutions, then Gatsuuga will become a one-man technique. If both partners did _not_ need to rely on one another for extended suspension, a combination Gatsuuga will be even more deadly. It means that they would not need to keep redirecting their motion paths and stay close to one another all the time.

Hinata self-consciously activated her Byakugan and gasped at what she saw. Her teammates body looked as though it was on fire. Red chakra burning everywhere now in every limb and muscle tissue. Strong ... so strong ... where did Kiba get such strong chakra? Hinata is not sure that even jounin-level shinobi can conjure up that much chakra without passing out. Was it just an illusion? No ... no illusion, not with Byakugan active, it cannot be.

The sudden burst of energy proved to be too much for the young genin and the results were shocking. He found himself speeding towards the trunk of a tree like a torpedo jet and could not stop. Shutting his eyes tightly, Kiba tried to suppress his chakra, but it was already too late as the natural law of physics is going to send him headfirst into the tree ahead anyway.

Hinata screamed as she watched her teammate make a sickening crack against the age-old tree and drop some twenty feet straight down face-first onto the forest floor.

"Kiba-kun!"

The Hyuuga Heiress dashed forward, a chill running down her spine as she noticed that her teammate was not moving. She bent over him and slowly turned him over on his back, which is not easy because Kiba is a really big dude.

"Kiba-kun, hang in there!"

What to do? What to do? Okay, calm down first, then decide what to do, Hinata scolded herself. Checking his skeletal structure quickly with Byakugan, she was amazed to find that he did not have quite as many injuries as she expected, certainly not those of someone who just fell from twenty feet up. Hell, he only had some gash marks and cuts on his face. His bones seemed intact. It must be something to do with the Inuzuka being physically superior to the regular human being. A wild beast would certainly have been able to take the same fall without damaging anything on the inside.

Hinata repositioned herself so she was leaning against the trunk of the tree. Sitting on her knees, she laid Kiba's head across her lap, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. He is also in the prime position for her to apply some treatment. She started by wiping his face off with a damp towel before producing her family secret ointment. As she was about to touch her fingers to the abrasion on his left cheek, his eyes suddenly opened.

"Ki ... Ki ... Kiba-kun!" Hinata begun blushing deeply as she suddenly realized how the situation looked. He smiled, looking content. "Hey, Hinata-chan, I was wondering for a moment there why it was so comfortable. Then I smelled your scent close by. You have a very nice scent, Hinata-chan. It's so sweet and so ... so _you_."

The Hyuuga girl's cheeks went very red. She could never quite grasp what the hell the deal is with all this smelling business. It seemed rather rude to her because the way someone smelled is a very personal thing. You don't just go up to someone, especially to a girl if you're a boy, and tell them what they smell like. But she tried to remember that the Inuzuka behave very differently, that smells to them are a whole world of difference in significance. Kiba wasn't trying to be rude, he was paying her a high compliment.

"Ano ... if you ... if you don't mind ... Ki ... Ki ... Kiba-kun ... I am going to ... to apply some of this ... this ointment on ... on your wounds ... okay?"

The dog-nin was still smiling as she snuggled deeper into her lap and closed his eyes. Hinata begun rubbing the cool substance into his cheek. "Ano ... Kiba-kun ... that was ... that was a very ... very brave thing ... that you did ... but ... but also very stupid! What were you thinking, Kiba-kun? I was ... I was so worried! I thought the worst had happened when I saw ... when I saw you hit the ground! That is ... That is so not right ... Don't you ever do that again! Do you her me, Kiba-kun!?"

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz ..._

Hinata blinked in surprise. He ... he fell asleep! She was enraged! How _dare_ he fall asleep when she was in the middle of scolding him for his silliness! She felt like boxing his nose and splattering her ointment into his eyes!

Then she calmed down and smiled, a soft pink blush returning to her face as she looked at his peaceful face. Her teammate. Her friend. If she was honest with herself, he is probably her best friend in the world right now. Hinata always had great difficulty flowing on with the other girls back at the Academy. They were excited about things she found no interest in. She was so quiet that they always drowned her out until she became invisible and it was like she wasn't even there. They all treated her nicely, her classmates did, just like everyone else did. But there was no real personality, no real substance to it.

In many ways, she felt a kinship with Kiba. He too shied away from public attention and had difficulty getting too close to people. Yet, she believed that over the past five weeks he had opened his heart up to her and accepted her as one of his trustees, as one of his pack. She found herself being more open and carefree around him as well. He made her laugh and even made her angry! That is a good thing for her because she needed to stop being a doormat to everyone. Being gentle and accommodating to all kinds of people is one of the greatest and rarest things to be in this world, but you shouldn't keep doing it to the point it starts hurting you. Hinata wanted a bit more spunk thrown into her and Kiba had way too much of it! It is no accident that they are teammates.

_Kiba-kun ... Kiba-kun, you big baka. You drive me wild and insane, do you know? But then my life would be dull and colorless if I had never met you. I would probably be twice as safe and twice as sane, but only half as real and half as happy. I know I don't say it often enough, but ... thank you. I don't want you to ever change, Kiba-kun. And I want us to be teammates forever. _

The little genin's head dropped forward onto her teammate's chest as she closed her eyes and sleep quickly overcame her.

--

End of chapter. Hooray for good, fluffy times. My next chapter might not come out too soon either! I'm sorry, I gotta get a part time job. At this point, the procurement of _Devil May Cry 4_ and _Luminous Arc DS_ is far more important than any of you! So you shall wait, patiently or impatiently, frothing at the mouth or biting the ends of your hair. Have at you. Tee-hee. **-- Shura**

_(Tip : Sexy, young women have the power to make the Shura upate his shit faster. Question is ... are you one of them?)_


	12. Chapter 12

Ah, I see some new names in the review register. Welcome, and thank you.

**Scribblezzz **... Don't worry. Praise never goes stale. Human beings are shameless, self-glorifying creatures that relish their egos being stroked again and again for exceedingly puny achievements on their part. Or maybe that's just me?

**MetamorphosisGirl **... Now, now, my dear. Don't be that way. Anger doesn't suit you. There, see? I updated. Does this make you happy, or do I also have to send you footage of myself bowing and apologizing to my webcam?

**Hinaxkiba-lover** ... You know, it is sad that there really are parents who think it is cool to name their kids after themselves. I've got a few friends like that and I make fun of them so much I feel bad for them. Besides, Kibina sounds like the name of a cold beverage.

Let me quickly address something here to allay all confusion. Squad 8 does _not_ have a third teammate yet. Hokage was simply pulling off a little cheat by registering Akamaru as the fill-in so that Squad 8 can go on a B-ranked mission. Yes, he is Hokage and is not supposed to do that, but he is still human and his heart went out to Tsume so he did her a favor. I believe there are times in life when we make controversial decisions to defend those we love and what we believe in. The first scene of the last chapter suggests that Tsume and Sarutobi had a special bond between them and that Sarutobi had been feeling very responsible for the dog-lady's burdens all these years. So ... who is going to be the third teammate!? I have already decided, and I am sure it is someone you will _never_ be able to guess! I will take only another three chapters (and many, many weeks in between them) before I reveal it to you.

A few other things ... I know I mentioned somewhere in the last chapter that they are on a C-ranked mission. Just a mistype, it's a B-rank. There are parts I talked about "85 synchronization rate" and Tsume using "30 of her chakra reserves". Actually, I meant it to be 85 and 30-_percent_, but is a bitch and erased the symbol for percentage when I uploaded.

Plenty of other typos and missing words as usual, too many for me to list down and correct. Sorry for that. I don't know why I never spot them during the uploading process, and only do so after it is properly uploaded, by which time I am too lazy to take it off and correct everything before reloading again. I'll just try and be more careful.

Kiba made Gatsuuga look like child's play in the anime, but I wanted to put more substance into these techniques and make the road of the shinobi more realistically difficult for these genin.

And now for the formal line ... I do not own _Naruto_ or its wide range of colorful characters and in all honesty, I don't want to own them all. I only want Hinata (and perhaps Tenten) and she can come to live with me in my apartment. I've got a spare bedroom she could use. I'll just throw my sister out of hers.

A quick note ... For the first part of this chapter where everything is in italics, please read it to yourself in a hushed monotonous whisper, aloud, to get the full dramatic effect.

--

_Atashi ... Atashi no ... doko wa? ... Where am I?_

_A field. A field of flowers. A meadow. A vast field of many colors. Wind. A breeze. A breeze is blowing across the field. Across the flowers. Blowing the colors into life. The flowers, they dance. They dance because they are alive. They are happy. I am alive. I must dance as they dance. I must be happy as well. _

_I smile. I smile as I am walking through the field. Through the meadow. Through the flowers. My world is filled with colors. With life. So happy. So much life. The soft carpet of green is soothing to my bare feet. I feel like I could walk forever. Walking on the vast carpet of life. A carpet of many colors._

_The flowers. They dance and they wave. It seems like they are dancing for me. It seems that they are greeting me. I smile. I laugh. I bow and greet them in return. I keep walking. There are butterflies on the petunias and bluebells. There are bumblebees pollinating sunflowers and buttercups. A ground squirrel peeked its head above the hedge. Perhaps he is playing hide and seek with his friends? An earthworm burrowing in the dirt. A king snail taking his slow and steady crawl into the shade._

_Aye ... so busy, and so lively they are! So much happiness. It is a joy to be a part of this spectrum of color, my hair swept by the cool breeze and soft grass between my toes. Yet, deep down ... deep, deep down I am lonely. I am walking in this field of flowers, but I am not one of them. I am as a colorless specter lost in a blaze of living color. I am on this plain of existence but I am not truly alive. By name, the others recognize me, but do they really know me? They call out to me as I walk by, but do they even remember me after I am gone?_

_There is no way out for me. This is my life. My world. A world of color. A busy world with plenty of life. If I pause to think too much ... if I stop and wonder why I have become so lonely, it might be the end of all things. So I choose to keep walking. The breeze is cool on my face and the grass is soft to my feet. I am blessed. I live in comfort. I should not complain about what I do not have, but rejoice in that which I do. So I walk. And I walk, and I walk. I walk with a smile on my face. Like yesterday and like the day before. Just keep walking, and keep smiling._

_Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I see a shadow darting between the trees. I turn to see who it was but the shadow had gone into hiding. I pause and watch. I waited and I saw the shadow moving again. It was waiting for me too. Somehow, I knew in my heart it meant me no harm. So I walk. I walk to the trees. The shaded area away from the field of flowers. Perhaps I am walking to my own doom. But I did not think so. I felt strangely calm. The shadow. I wanted to meet him. _

_I am now standing in front of a tall tree. I could hear him. I could hear the shadow. He is hiding on the other side of the tree. So near to me, yet so far away. I am more certain than ever that he means me no harm. I am not afraid. I want to know. I want to know more. I call out. The shadow responds, but I could tell his response is half-hearted. He is hiding something from me. He seems afraid of me. But I have done nothing to harm him. _

_Please tell me more, please do not be afraid, please let me know who you are, please let me be your friend. You are lonely too, aren't you? You are just like me. You exist on a plane of existence where all the good and wonderful things have no real meaning for you. I too have many good and wonderful things. But I do not value them. I am not satisfied. Why am I so selfish? What is it am I still searching for? I do not know the answer. You are the same, aren't you? You have lost your way as well. Perhaps we can be friends. You and me. We will search for what we want together. At least we will have each other. Please? Won't you answer me? Do you not trust me? Please talk to me._

_Perhaps he is too shy? Perhaps it is I who should make the first move? I walk around the tree to greet the shadow. I want to see his face. I want to know who he is. But when I got around the big tree, all I saw was fire._

_My eyes widen in horror. The fire. So much pain. A fire that eats life. A fire that burns away all that is colorful. The fire. So much pain. I became afraid. I wanted to turn and run. Back to the field of flowers. Back to the colors. Back to where everything is comfortable and familiar. Scared. So scared. The fire is burning. I am so scared. I want to cry. I want to run away._

_But where is the shadow? He is still there. He is inside the fire. He cries out to me. He is in pain. I think he wants my help. I felt a strong kinship with him. I felt like I truly know him. But the fire. The fire is everywhere. The fire is burning everything. The fire. It is death. It is an eater of life. I am afraid. I am truly, deeply afraid. I want to run away. The shadow is crying out to me, but I cannot hear him because I am afraid._

_Angry. The fire is so angry. I can feel its anger. I can feel its hunger. The fire. Oh, God, protect me. Protect me from the fire. I am afraid. I am so afraid. I am so lonely. Please help me. I am not strong. I am too weak. The fire. Oh God ... the fire ... _

--

Fire.

Hinata Hyuuga opened her eyes and gasped when she saw flickering flames dancing in front of her. Gradually, her mind cleared and she realized she was lying down by a campfire. Its orange warmth is soft and inviting and felt really good against her face in the cool night air.

_Hold on ... night?_

She was surprised to find that it was already very dark. Slowly, she shifted her position. Where is she again? She realized she had been put snugly into a sleeping bag, and zipped up tight. Like a caterpillar in its cocoon. Wait ... how did she get here anyway? As she sifted through her memories, the last thing she remembered doing was falling asleep on top of Kiba whilst he slept on her lap. Embarrassment colored her cheeks a deep shade of pink. She wondered what the dog-nin could possibly have been thinking when he woke up and found her draped all over his person. But she felt comforted by his obvious care and concern for her. At least, he didn't just leave her by the tree.

Hinata lay there for a few seconds, allowing her body to naturally wake up from sleep. Her senses slowly became clearer and she was suddenly aware that it was not actually night time; it was in fact closer to the dawn. The trees made everything dark, but through the canopy you could already see the first signs of morning light.

What the hell ... had she been sleeping all the way through since late afternoon the day before? That is one heck of a nap. But Hinata honestly had never had a more comfortable and fulfilling sleep. So cozy. So comfortable and warm. Sleeping with Kiba. Sleeping _on_ Kiba. Trembling, she bit her lip and blushed furiously again, furtively pushing away all the suspicious and _naughty_ thoughts invading her mind.

Feeling a little ashamed and confused, she turned to face the other side. Then she heard voices in the dark. This time she woke up fully and got into a sitting position, her hands fumbling around for the catches and zippers holding her hostage.

"Hinata-chan? Are you awake?" a whisper called from somewhere to her right. In the low light of the flame, she could just about make out the silhouette of her teammate. The dude with the big nose and the stinky dogs. The noisy fellow that doesn't seem to take what anyone tells him seriously. The damn baka who always tries to fly before he has even learnt how to run properly. The one who made her go to sleep for ten whole hours because it was so comfortable the way it felt being close to that magnificently chiseled body ...

_Eee-yaaaah!! Nani yo!?Da-me, da-me, da-me! Honto ga okashii nayo! I was mighty tired because I activated my stupid Byakugan for more than twenty times yesterday. I pushed myself too hard. That is the only reason I slept for so long. The ONLY reason._

"I'm ... I'm awake, Kiba-kun! I'm coming!" she answered shakily as she let herself out of the bag and ambled over to where he was squatting on a rock with Kuromaru and Akamaru by his side.

The big wolf-dog gave her an acknowledging nod as she came up. "Good morning, Hinata. You slept very soundly so you must be well-rested. Please keep your voice low for now. We will need your Byakugan in a moment."

Hinata suddenly realized that all three of her comrades are on full alert right now. The two nin-dogs' ears are pricked right up and Kiba's nose was twitching. Her eyes went wide as it dawned on her.

"Ano ... you mean ... you mean that ... that the tiger-nin is ..."

Kiba nodded slowly, looking at her. "I think he actually paid our camp a visit about an hour ago. Probably doing a little recon of his own. We were all asleep of course, but Kuromaru stirred so he ran off again. He did not leave any significant traces, but there is a lingering scent in the atmosphere. It is the very smell of _cat_, which we are _damn_ well accustomed to recognizing, so we are pretty sure it was him."

Hinata blinked in surprise and tried to sniff the air, but all she got was the natural whiff of forest foliage. Kuromaru picked up the rest of the story. "I woke Kiba up and Akamaru stirred as well. We have been sitting around like this for one hour. The forest is full of sounds in the dark of night so it is not easy to pinpoint his exact location. But we are sure he is very, very close by. He probably noticed us yesterday thanks to all the noise Kiba was making and had been observing us all this time. I believe he is planning to strike, probably as dawn breaks. That is when my sight will be marred by the fluctuations in the lighting and I won't be able to see very far. My vision is best in the bright of day or pitch blackness of night. Dawn and dusk are hell for me. It is the same for any predator. Few beasts like hunting at first and last light."

"Eh, it's no big deal," Kiba said, stroking the thick mane of fur across the back of the wolf-dog's neck. "That tiger would be a little blind as well. He'll probably wait until the sun comes out."

Kuromaru snorted through his nose. "Easy for you to say, _human_," he growled. "The expansion and contraction of your corneas is more flexible, so your eyes adjust to fit any kind of lighting quickly. I on the other hand have a fixed vision for the day and another for the night."

"Well, don't bother listing down your weaknesses to me. It is your own fault anyway."

"What's that you said!? You damn pup!"

"_Ruff! Ruff!"_

"Butt out, Akamaru! This is between me and 'old furbags' over here."

"Old furbags!? Are you wishing for a premature visit to your grave, boy!? For I, Kuromaru, will surely grant it for you!"

"Fleas and kittens, Kuro. You're so big, you couldn't paw a fly off the end of your nose!"

"_Grrrr-ooooh!_ You runt! If it wasn't for your mother, I'd have eaten you for breakfast ten years ago!"

"_Ruff! Bark! Ruff! Ruff!"_

"Pipe down, Akamaru. Don't scare the tiger-bastard away."

"Scare the tiger away!? His bark is about as intimidating as a _fart_! You damn pups think you can do everything! Hah! There is a reason you are still genin, and _I _am a jounin."

"Yuh-huh ... The jounin that pissed all over the living room carpet last week ..."

"Quiet, you! It was a moment of weakness! When you are my age, you occasionally lose bladder control and ... and stop grinning at me like that, it's not funny!"

"_Arf! Arf! Arf! Bark!"_

"Shut up, Akamaru!"

Hinata felt quite alarmed. All three of her comrades have broken into their own little heated argument, and with a deadly tiger-nin still watching them! She wished she had their courage and composure. Her heart beat quickly in her chest as the reality of the situation really hit her ... the squad's first B-ranking mission is on now! This is the real thing! Not just some random training session, not some mock tactical do-up designed by Kurenai-sensei to tease and tamper their abilities. This is serious now. As of this moment, she and Kiba are Leaf shinobi and there is no turning back.

They are still about another hour off before it is officially morning. If they could see through the foliage into the distant horizon, they would be watching the very first signs of an official sunrise. As stated before, Kuromaru's eyes slowly started playing tricks on him. His vision is still pretty sharp of course, but the gradually increasing change in lighting made him see shadows that are not really there.

It was when there was enough light for Kiba to go and douse the fire with sand and stomp out the cinders that things begin to happen. Hinata left the clearing and waded quite a few meters deep into the bushes and trees so she could relieve herself. She was out of sight of her teammates and all their wonderful hearing is impeded by the sounds of the forest waking up to its morning routine. It probably is not a very bright idea, especially when the tiger could be anywhere within striking range, but Hinata is a very delicate and conservative girl. It is traumatizing enough that there isn't a properly cleaned bathroom out here; she would not have been comfortable letting any of the male members of her clan see her exposed, let alone Kiba.

When the Hyuuga girl was finishing up, she thought she caught the sound of heavy breathing close to her. She dismissed it as the rustling of the wind at first, but the breathing became more apparent and she suspected Kiba trying to play a trick on her; then again, he had never done such a thing to her before.

"Kiba-kun? Is that ... Is that you?"

When Hinata Hyuuga turned around, she beheld a face looking right back at her. One that is most definitely _not _human.

--

Kurenai Yuuhi stared at her mug of herbal tea like it was a crystal ball. She sat in a hunched position, unmoving for several minutes until the law of human physiology reminded her that she needed oxygen. She sat back, taking in a deep breath then letting it out in a long sigh.

_Relax. They have only been gone for one day._

The tiger-catching mission is expected to take at least three. Traveling to the location would already consume more than half a day. Count down the hours it might take actually tracking down the damn beast, if it really is even anywhere near where it was last sighted. Then factor in the possibility of having to chase it all over creation to catch it. Even an ANBU squad with a spell of bad luck might take all week to complete the mission.

The facts, however, fail to bring any comfort to Kurenai's mind and heart. She is worried to death to say the very least of what she thought of her two genin trundling about the forest far, far away from home with a damn mutt as their counselor. So what if Kuromaru is Tsume Inuzuka's guardian? Kurenai had second-guessed herself a few hundred times since yesterday, wondering if she had done the right thing in listening to the big dog-lady.

She is sure that Tsume had Kiba's best interests at heart; it is Hinata she is really more worried about. The girl had never left Konoha before, at least not without her father and a whole troop of elite shinobi watching out for her. She is also the only damsel in a pack of riotous, unrefined males and all of them, well, are dogs. Kurenai had no doubt they would be very protective of her, but she had a feeling the fragile girl might feel very lonely and detached from her element.

_Damn it! I should have gone along! Poor Hinata! Are you really alright!? _

Kurenai herself had nothing on her plate. She is at home, had had a nice hot bath and is draped in a comfortable silk kimono, sitting on her balcony drinking herbal orange tea. And feeling like a complete idiot, of course. What the hell is she doing here anyway? As a jounin-sensei, she is strictly not to be consistently called out on errant missions unless the Hokage himself orders it. This is so she can focus all her time and energy into molding her little squad into a mighty force that will bring great honor to the Leaf in future. But look at her now, sitting there all cute and cozy on her quaint little balcony carved out of red maple wood and bamboo.

"I know what you are thinking, Kurenai my dear, but please restrain yourself," Sarutobi had said to her when she reported in yesterday evening after she and an ANBU team knocked down two quick infiltrations in under five hours. "I am just as concerned as you are for their safety. This is one time however that I would advise we exercise more faith than caution. Your sudden presence would only confuse things and hinder their progress."

"What a crock of nonsense! Lord Hokage, understand that I am completely supportive of whatever decision you choose to make, but this is obviously stemmed in favor of Tsume! I am Squad 8's instructor; logic dictates that I should be there with them! What is the point of making me a jounin-sensei in the first place if you are going to relieve me my command of the squad only a month into their geninship?"

"I am not relieving you of your command, nor am I replacing you. Tsume knows her own son better than any of us do and I think she reserves the right to demand what she feels is best for him. It is my job as Hokage to weigh all factors on all sides and come up with the best decision for everyone. Kiba will now receive focused training from Kuromaru, aside from the general training from you. Hinata Hyuuga will join him for all sessions with you, and is given the option of choosing whether or not she wants to be with him when he is with his mother's guardian. She is his teammate after all and I think it is fair to let her decide for herself what she wants to do. Remember, Kurenai my dear, we are all simply role-players in the lives of these genin, just like our own senseis are players in ours. In the end, they are the ones that must walk one of the paths set before them."

The jounin had hung her head mournfully. "Yes, well ... well, couldn't I just hang back in the shadows and watch them as they skin the tiger?"

The Hokage had laughed. "Kurenai my dear, there is a reason the council of elders fondly refer to you as _Baby Tsume_. With that impulsiveness of yours, you will never be able to simply sit still and watch! _Hahahaha_! ... Now, enough of that. I want you to go home and wait for the results. Kuromaru is a far more sentient being than we assume on the surface. No doubt, he will see our genin back in two solid, unharmed pieces. Now, go! Go and rest, and enjoy your little vacation. I have no more missions to give you."

_So that flippin' old codger basically placed me under house arrest._

From her spot on the balcony, she already spotted one of the rookie ANBU crouching behind the chimney pot on her neighbor's rooftop and another one in disguise, eating a sandwich at a mobile food stall parked on the other side of the street opposite her domicile. Obviously, Lord Hokage did not trust her to be a good girl and not try to tail her squad to Suna's border.

Kurenai half-toyed with the idea of conjuring up some illusion to give these boys something to look at whilst she slips away into the shadows, then quickly dismissed it. The Hokage was right after all, she thought hotly. She really wasn't comfortable just sitting around like this. If she was ordered out on a mission, she would at least be doing something to take her mind off her squad but the old man had taken that away from her too. He is teaching her the art of patience and is driving her to breaking point to do it. There is also Tsume to consider. Kurenai is sure the big dog-lady would slap her silly if she went and botched up her precious son's private training. That more or less killed any drive she had to bend the rules.

Sitting back with a sigh to sip her tea, she cast a deliberate and cursory glance at the ANBU on the roof, surprising him so much that he nearly leapt up and gave away his position. _Baby Tsume_, huh? She turned away and closed her eyes, taking in a deep, heaving breath.

_Well, Kiba ... Hinata ... it's like the Hokage said. It's all up to you. Life is like a stage play and you're its star performers. I'm just the backstage manager and prompter. I tell you what you need to know and dictate your lines to you if you forget them, but you're the ones running the show. So you get out there and make it a damn good one, okay? _

--

The big, black wolf-dog let out a low groan as he watched Kiba Inuzuka pile whatever was left of the sand he used to douse the fire onto Akamaru, completely burying the pup from view for a few seconds before the little hairball burst free of his prison and tackled his assailant to the ground. Boy and dog barked furiously at one another as a fierce wrestling match begin, clouds of dust kicking about as they rolled in the dirt and soot.

"I don't understand how the two of you can possibly be playing at this moment," the wolf-dog barked. Kuromaru blinked several times and rubbed his eyes with his forepaws, quite perturbed by how hazy everything was looking to him. Curse this dang-dratted morning light. His only comfort is that the wayward tiger should be experiencing the same phenomenon, and likely will not launch an attack anytime soon. At least not for another good half-hour.

"Say, Kuro, I wanted to ask you something ..." The wolf-dog turned to see that Kiba had come to sit on the rock beside him again. Akamaru was meanwhile rolling about in a patch of grass to get the flakes of sand and ash out of his fur.

"Ask away, then."

The dog-nin shifted his position. "I was just wondering ... our client is some guy from Village Hidden in the Sand. Why didn't they just get one of their own shinobi to take care of the tiger-bastard? It would be more efficient than waiting around for a team to come out here all the way from Konoha."

Kuromaru shook his head. "A ninja's job description is not conscripted merely to plundering and taking out enemy lines, you know. Gathering intel is almost always of higher priority. On any mission, a shinobi must look out for every opportunity to learn something that would benefit not only himself, but his village as well. Knowledge is power, my young pup, especially in this business. This mission we're on, for instance, involves a tiger-nin. Whilst beast-powered ninjutsu is not uncommon, the use of tigers is pretty rare. I myself have never heard of such a thing, though I do not disregard it as an improbability. It would be good if we can capture him, or at least learn as much as we can about him through combat. That is the reason our squad was selected for this mission. We have you, Kiba, and we have me. There are no professional animal-handlers in Sunakagure; that is why the client came to us. Sure, of course it is easier deploying one of their own teams, but both our villages are allies and we all understand the principle of sending out the best man to do the job he is best at. The Inuzuka are the leading authority on beast-jutsu in all of Fire Country. If Kurenai had refused this job, it would have gone to any one the other tracking squads that have a member of our clan in its ranks."

Kiba nodded slowly, taking in the wolf-dog's little lecture bit by bit. To be honest, he felt a little bored. All this intelligence stuff ... he wanted _action_! He wanted excitement! He wanted to be like one of those legendary shinobi he heard about in folk tales his mother used to tell him before sending him to sleep. Shinobi that move silently like shadows and so swiftly that their enemies are long dead before they even realize their throats have been slit clean by the blade of a kunai. Strong shinobi that can lift rocks five times their body weight or swim up a crashing waterfall without the aid of a rope. Yeah, that sounds like something he wanted.

_To be a great shinobi ... a hero ... with tens of thousands of ryou worth of Bingo Book vouchers to cash in ... a nice cottage by a lake ... a big fat roasted steak every night ... the Hokage asking for your advice ... all your enemies so scared of you that they surrender without a fight ... pretty girls swooning when you walk by ... good times ... _

Kuromaru squinted as he observed the glazed-over expression in Kiba's eyes. He is sitting right next to him, but his presence seemed to be hovering somewhere over the rainbow. "Hey, what are you day-dreaming about, kid? I was talking to you."

Kiba shook his head like a wet dog and turned to his mother's guardian. "Yeah, I'm listening. What's down, Kuro?"

"Your little friend seems to have been gone a fairly long time."

The dog-nin laughed and waved it away. "Don't you worry about that sweet lil' princess. She's probably getting all worked over trying to decide which leaf is safer to use to wipe her arse! Bwaaaah-hahahaha!"

His laugh is cut short when a piercing scream penetrated the morning calmness.

--

_End of chapter. Thanks for reading._

In English, Hinata's little line up there would be "Nooooo! What the hell!? Stop it, stop it, stop it! That is like _so_ not right!" Of course, it is paraphrased a little when translated. Whilst this may sound rather OOC of dear Hinata, the thing is we never really know what is going on in her mind, do we? Can she really be _soooo_ innocent, especially with that _X-ray vision_ of hers!? Ten thousand Byakugan-bashing fanfics out there prove my point, and rightfully so! It is not fair; the Hyuuga have got all the good stuff! _Phooey_. Anyway, I've met a lot of shy, quiet people with astounding knowledge and creativity, or who simply turn out to be even more perverted than I am. By the by, just to clarify ... I am not a pervert. Really. **– Shura – **


	13. Chapter 13

STOP.

Have you gone to the bathroom? Do you have sufficient snacks and beverages with you? Make sure you're prepared. This is Pack Nature's longest chapter yet!

First, reviewing the reviews ...

**Garouga88 **... Yes, everyone, as my boy Garouga88 here pointed out, dogs do NOT lose their vision at dawn and dusk. Some avians and reptiles do, but mammals don't. I was thinking of those dragons from _Reign of Fire_, they had the exact same condition. This is fiction, so I thought I'd make my story more fun by being a smartass.

**Sithking Zero **... Okay, I think I can see why you say Kiba looks a little powered up. But just remember that the Kyuubi is already a hyper-powered monster. Anyway, I'm not planning to let the ol' boy ride an elevator all the way to the top, so don't worry. As for Hinata's dream, don't read too much into it. I didn't even realize that "fire shadow" might be interpreted as the Hokage. I meant that to be a premonition, which people do sometimes get in dreams. Hinata dreams that she will try to step out of the field of flowers (the Hyuuga clan, her comfort zone) and move to the shadows (Kiba). She saw the shadow bathed in flame (Kyuubi). She tries to get closer to Kiba, but he shies away from her when he learns of his prisoner.

**Scribblezzz **... Who am I, really? Nobody fantastic. I drink hot chocolate out of a plastic Space Jam mug. I like eagles. I detest rain. I claim I don't like swimming, but if you get me in the pool, you'll have to try even harder to get me out.

**Pyro-chan** ... My dear, I was beginning to think you forgot you were writing a review and were writing a whole fanfic instead. Kuromaru calling Kiba "Kid" is a mistype on my part. I do mean it to be "Pup", so as to keep things as doggy-ish with the Inuzuka as possible.

**Dustori** ... You are not supposed to stand cliffhangers. They are made to be loathed, spat upon and downtrodden but they also cause readers to review more often, be more expressive in their comments and keep them hungry and interested for what's coming next. Capitalist viewpoint says that investing in them once in a while is a good business plan.

**Mashadette** ... What can you do whilst awaiting my updates? Get into _Diner Dash_.

A brief explanation on what happened to me writing the last chapter ... well, Kurenai happened. I never expected to drag Kurenai's scene on for so long, but the flow was there and I just went with it. I also felt a flow on the Kiba-Kuromaru conversations and kept getting ideas I could not ignore. I actually intended to complete the tiger-catching scene in the last chapter as well, but then it would have made the chapter way too long with all that I want to do. So I decided to cut it off at a decent cliffhanger (yes, there _are _decent ones) and relegate all the action to a brand new chapter.

I realize that Chapter 12 is completely redundant. It does nothing to advance the plot. In eleven Microsoft Word pages I basically had Squad 8 waiting for their tiger and Kurenai getting all shifty for want of things to do. That was all there was and if this ever became an anime, Chapter 12 would be covered in only a few minutes of screen time if not obliterated altogether in favor of plot advancement. In any case, I am not writing a script for an anime here; I am writing a full novel. Whilst Chapter 12 added nothing new to the plot, it is chock full of character personality and character relationship development. You get a heavy dose of the Kiba-Kuromaru bond and realize that Kuromaru is the Iruka to Kiba's Naruto. Kiba speaks loosely with him and treats him more like a big ol' brother than a sensei. Iruka himself has no reason to fill this role because, unlike Naruto, Kiba has family and is not all alone. You also get a quickie of Kurenai at home, get a brief image of what her house is like; and go deeper into the type of person she is, what she thinks and how she deals with situations and responsibilities. This is my personal specialty. I am a better character developer than I am a plot developer. To be honest, I have no friggin' idea what direction to take this fanfic in. The characters dictate it to me as I go along.

And now that you have loyally read through one full Microsoft Word page worth of irrelevant shit that is longer than some people's entire fanfics, I now present you the actual chapter. Enjoy.

--

_Disclaimer_ – Ownership is defined by the international court of law as the state or fact of having rightful or legal possession or entitlement to a form of property; and having the exclusive right to enjoy, develop, discard, or sell that property at any time and in any means you so wish. I do not own _Naruto_, so I am fucking breaking the law here. Quick, sue me!

--

"The Hyuuga child!"

"Hinata-chan!"

"Woof!"

All three jumped to their feet at once. The scream sounded from off to the left side of the camp. Hinata probably did not wander very far, but she had gone out of their line of sight. To their surprise, however, the short Hyuuga girl suddenly burst through the foliage and ran towards them like her tail was on fire. Her face is very white, like she had seen a ghost; but she otherwise seemed healthy and unharmed.

Kiba turned to her first. "Hinata-chan! What's going on?"

"Oh, Kiba-kun! The ... The t-t-tiger! I ... I saw it ... him! There, in the ... those bushes ... He ... He smiled at me! Then he attacked ... he's chasing me! Kiba-kun, he is really ..." She spluttered, falling over her words in her hurry to get them out.

The dog-nin immediately swung his head to look at his mentor. "Kuro! I think we are going to have some company!"

The big, black dog is already two steps ahead. Squaring his haunches, Kuromaru bends forward until his chin was almost brushing the ground. Facing the opening in the hedges from where Hinata had come from, his powerful legs are wound up, all ready for him to leap into a counterattack. Right next to him, Akamaru imitated his pose. The little white furball did not look intimidating in the least when compared to the seasoned jounin-dog, but he will play his part as a rightful member of Squad 8 when the situation calls for him.

Kiba barely had time to fish his pouch belt for a couple of kunai when the bushes shook wildly, indicating that a large beast might be leaping out of them any time. To everyone surprise, however, three seconds passed by without fanfare. The bushes stopped moving and small badger waddled out into the clearing, looking this way and that. It rubbed its nose a little before scuttling off in another direction.

Kuromaru let out the breath he was holding and blinked several times in puzzlement.

"What the hell was that? I could swear I heard some footfalls coming this way. Some rather _heavy_ footfalls too. Don't let your guards down, you puppies! May I remind you yet again that our quarry is reportedly of jounin rank in skills! He who directs the tide of deception dictates the outcome of the battle! Stay alert! We must not fall to his tricks!"

Kiba felt Hinata tugging at his sleeve. "Ano ... Kiba-kun! I ... I must tell you ... something ..."

He lightly swatted her hand away, his hair all standing on end as he sniffed carefully at the air around him. "Not now, Hinata-chan! It's dangerous. It'll be safer if you get back to the center of our camp. Go on! Get inside the tent and stay put! What are you still standing there for! GO!"

Hinata told herself that Kiba is not shouting at her because he is mad at her, but because he is feeling very anxious right now; especially now that the tiger has decided to show itself. But he _did_ shout at her regardless – quite gruffly at that, and she didn't like it one bit. She felt like she was just some bothersome little pipsqueak getting in his way. Of course, deep down she knew she should not read too deeply into such things, but Hinata is a very sensitive girl. She wanted so much to be of help to others that the blurriest hint of rejection can miff her almost completely. Hanging her head, she turned and trudged back to the tent, feeling crushed. She glanced back over her shoulder for a moment to look at her teammate. But Kiba seemed to have forgotten her already, all his senses on full alert. Deciding reluctantly that he probably knew what was best for her in this situation, she entered the tent with a dejected sigh.

_Ano ... I am ... weak ... Why must I be so weak? Kiba-kun, I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry I have to depend on you so much and become such a burden ... _

Meanwhile, Kuromaru's ears were flickering like he was being bothered by flies. The damn forest is too noisy. There are too many sounds coming from all over for him to pinpoint what he really should be listening to. Having such excellent hearing had its drawbacks sometimes.

And right before his eyes, the very same bushes started shaking again.

"This time! I'm sure it's him!" Kiba declared, taking two steps forward. "I'll make first contact!"

At Kuromaru's approving nod, the dog-nin cocked his right arm and shoulder back and flung the two kunai with all his might. The result was a very audible grunt of annoyance and an extra hard shudder in the bushes that even caused a whole branch to fall off.

"That son of a feline! He was hiding right under my nose the whole time!" Kuromaru roared as he bared his fangs and unsheathed his long sharp claws. "Get ready, boys! If we learn nothing new from this experience, we shall certainly return to Konoha wearing nice new tiger-skin shirts!"

However ...

As if to mock at them, another badger popped out of the bushes. Akamaru elicited a confused whine whilst Kiba almost fell over in comical disbelief. Kuromaru however, withered old shinobi-dog he is, remained calm and observant. As he watched, he saw something that made all the hair on his body stand on end. The badger moved in the exact same sequence as the first one did. Every twitch, every flick of the tail, the way it rubbed its nose with its forepaws ... Kuromaru remembered every bit of it and saw no difference. It finished by moving off in the same direction. Kuromaru blinked and shook his head.

Déjà vu? Suddenly, Kurenai Yuuhi's face flashed across his mind. No ... _genjutsu_.

Hinata's scream broke the air for the second time that morning.

--

After a quick breakfast of ham and eggs she bothered to fix up herself – seeing as how she had so much bloody free time on her hands – Kurenai decided to take a leisurely and purposeless stroll through town. Her sharp eyes and ears told her that the couple of junior ANBU are still shadowing her. Feeling a little sinister evilness rising from within, she completed a series of incredibly quick finger signs.

The bird-masked nin on the roof walked smack into a chimney that was not visible to him. The hooded one in the restaurant lifted his mug of coffee to drink and went into a coughing fit when he realized he had drunk the contents of a little tabletop flowerpot instead.

Satisfied with the success of her mischievous little illusions that are as natural to her as the act of breathing, she paused to sweep her hair back before moving out. Knowing that there was nothing she could do for her genin at the moment, she started thinking of how she could welcome them home and celebrate the success of their first B-ranked mission instead. Perhaps she ought to throw party of sorts and invite Kiba's and Hinata's closest friends.

Kakashi Hattake and his squad had just left Konoha that morning for some funky A-level mission involving a nameless village full of thieves. The pervert-ass copycat-nin had dropped by outside her bedroom window earlier as she was conveniently in the middle of undressing to go into the shower, and gave her the news. They should be back around the same time Squad 8 returned from tiger-hunting. Asuma Sarutobi's troop was away on a mission as well in another country. If Kurenai could time it just right, she could hold a feast and invite the members of all three squads. It would be like a shinobi-bonding event of sorts, as well as a way to get both Kiba and Hinata to come out of their respective shells a little more.

Kurenai turned a corner and stopped short as a couple of hands suddenly encircled her body from behind, breaking her bubble of thought. She felt a warm, well-muscled chest press into her back and somebody resting his chin against her head. "My dear, _Pumpkin_," a gruff voice said. "I heard you were lonely today and had no excitement in your life. Perhaps I can accompany you and bring you happiness and make you forget all the unpleasant things in this dreadful human existence!"

The young jounin sighed. "I was doing alright by myself before you showed up, Shiranui-san. Can you please let me go?" Although her voice is steady, Kurenai's face is blushing a little. Wearing her spring kimono and without any weapons, she felt somewhat vulnerable. She is a young, single woman after all and had never got personally comfortable with any man before.

The voice tsk-tsked disappointedly as the arms slid away, releasing her. "Pumpkin, you wound me! Deeply!" he said. "I thought we already knew each other well enough to forgo such formalities. Just call me Genma." Gnawing on his ever-present senbon, he gave her a lopsided grin. "Actually, what I _really_ want is for you to call me 'Honey'!"

Kurenai made a face and turned away snootily. "_That_ is the absolute last thing on my mind to call you!" She started walking away in a deliberate manner.

"Aww, come on, Kurenai! Don't be that way! You already know how I feel about you. You have been pushing me away for two years! Isn't it time you rewarded me for my valiant efforts by going out with me just once? What have I done to you that is so wrong?"

"You called me a pumpkin!" Kurenai yelled over her shoulder as she kept on walking.

Genma giggled through clenched teeth. "It's a pet name! It really suits you!"

"It so does not!" she shot back, her typical feminine mind already thinking up a severe dieting regime for herself. "And I am not your pet!"

Behind her, the older jounin is laughing in amusement. Kurenai did not see what it was he found so damn funny. "Come on, Pumpkin! Don't be a stranger!" His voice suddenly sounded far away, so Kurenai knew that he did not follow her after all. To her surprise, a little flicker of disappointment started creeping in.

Irritating as he is, he did at the very least take her away from her own thoughts for a few minutes. As she continued walking, Kurenai begun to realize that she was actually missing his company. This is madness. Maybe it is because she's just feeling lonely enough herself. Maybe she is too worked over with worry for her two genin. It made her wonder if she too needed to get out of her own shell. After a while, Kurenai finally came to a decision.

"I will invite that _baka_ to the party. I just hope he won't be _too_ happy."

--

_Hinata-chan! What's going on! Why is she screaming!?_

I turn around and to my horror, I saw the central tent collapse like it was hit by some powerful thunderstorm. It just fell in on itself in a crumpled heap. Hinata ... Hinata-chan is in that thing, damn it! I was just about to start running towards the tent when I suddenly saw something that caused me to freeze in my spot. I did not really notice it at first because all my attention was focused on the tent that just fell, but now it is clear to me. I saw a tail sticking up over the broken mess of rope and canvas. A long furry tail wagging back and forth in the air. Fiery orange in color. With ebon-brown stripes.

_Tiger-teme!!_

I felt my throat go dry with fear. Oh my god ... I could hear the beast digging about the tent. It probably could smell Hinata and thinks she'll make an easy meal. The little snarls it is making sounded like his mouth is dripping with saliva. Oh yeah, that means he's hungry. Heck, even I can smell her from a ways over here. I could smell ... her fear. Hinata-chan is confused, frightened, dazed, possibly experiencing disorientation and mild concussion. The fucking tent collapsed on her. I'll be amazed if she did not knock her head somewhere.

_Why the fuck are you still standing and staring, Kiba, you dick!? Go save her!_

Amazingly, the connection between my brain and my feet seems to be experiencing some technical difficulties. My conscience is screaming at me like a violent woman, but my legs seemed to think that I am on a picnic and that there is nothing to worry about.

_What are you doing!? Are we going to rescue Lil' Lassie Lavender, or what? Move! Move! Move!_

I am _trying_ to move! What do you mean, am I going to rescue her!? Do centipedes have more than two legs? Does Shikamaru Nara resemble a three-toed sloth? Does Kurenai-sensei look _hot_? Does the Pope take a shit in the woods when he thinks no one is looking? Damn it, of course I want to save her! But ... But my legs won't listen to me!

_What the fuck kind of excuse is that, you shitbiscuit? You are so lame._

Then, Hinata screamed again. _Loudly_. She sounded so frightened. That did it. Something snapped within me and I felt a surge of all-encompassing rage just wash over my enter conscience. Suddenly, all I could see was red. Hinata-chan ... that tiger-bastard is scaring Hinata-chan. Nobody ... Nobody gets to scare Hinata-chan. She is my teammate. She is a member of my pack. I will not allow anyone to hurt her.

_Initiating code red can-of-whup-ass killer mode. Standby._

I clenched my fists tightly until my knuckles became white. My sharp fingernails are digging into the flesh of my palm and drawing blood, but I barely noticed it. My breathing became ragged and harsh. Angry ... I felt so angry. And my chakra ... my chakra never felt so ... so _alive_ before. It thundered through every bit of my body like a raging forest fire, burning me up from the inside. Angry ... so angry. And powerful. A very powerful anger. My last sentient thought before I charged at the tent is that I _liked _this feeling.

"Insolent pup! Stand your ground! Disengage!"

What's that? Oh, Kuro, it's just you. I'm sorry, but I can't hear your voice right now. Hinata-chan is in trouble and I'm going to save her. You're probably going to tell me that it is not safe, that I'll probably get myself killed. You're probably going to give me that ol' lecture on how to be patient in tense situations so I don't end up doing something I'll later regret. A great shinobi thinks before he acts. Indeed. You're a great teacher, Kuro. But try telling to that to Hinata-chan and see if she agrees, why don't you? Besides, I am way too blown with rage to care.

"Kiba! Are you listening to me!? You stupid mutt! Ah, crap ..."

_Go hump a tree, ol' furbags!_

Kuromaru's voice slowly died off in my ears as my legs churned like pistons, closing the distance between me and the tiger-bastard. All my attention is put to rescuing my teammate now. Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, are you really okay? Oh ...gods of nature and spirits of the beasts ... unite and give me strength!

The intensity of my chakra seemed to jump up another notch. I was a bit surprised. It seems as though my chakra is linked to my emotions. The more panic-stricken I am feeling or the angrier I am, the more concentrated my chakra seemed to be. But I really have no time to dwell on that issue right now.

The tiger's tail is swaying back and forth, its rump up in the air as it leaned forward and stuck its head into the canvas. Hinata-chan elicited another piercing shriek and I knew it must have found her. My sharp eyes spotted a moving lump in the canvas not too far from the beast's big head.

I let sing a shout to catch its attention. It worked and the tiger pulled its head out and snarled. At the same time, I noticed a little rise in the ground just in front of me. Perfect. Timing my footsteps accurately, I used the rise to gain a little leverage as I threw my body into a powerful vertical forward leap. The tiger is almost directly beneath me now. Briefly, I could hear Kuro shouting at me again. He sounded closer than he did before and I knew that he must have ran after me. He's probably as worried for me as I am for Hinata-chan. But I couldn't care less for I am prime attacking position right now, with the tiger right where I want him. I am going to extinguish all nine of this kitty's lives at once and nothing is going to stand in my way!

My left hand is shaking wildly now. My chakra is feeding power into it. Never did my arm feel so strong before, I wondered, as I cocked it all the way back. My fist felt like a rock at the end of my arm. The tiger bared its fangs. I could see in its eyes that it knows it is in grave danger. I could see its fear, its panic. Snarling viciously, it completely forgot about chasing Hinata-chan and turned its attention to me. With smooth reflexes, the tiger squared its haunches and sprung up to counter-greet me, its massive jaws open wide.

"Kiba! Nooooooooo!"

A screeching pain shot through my body as sharp claws raked my chest. At the same time, my fist impacted the tiger's skull with a sickening crack.

--

Meanwhile, back at the Village Hidden in the Leaves ...

Hana Inuzuka had just finished issuing 10 milligrams of a medicative drug to a sick animal, when a ghostly apparition suddenly materialized right in front of her in the shape of a long-haired woman.

"Wow ... you treat turtles too?"

The medic-kunoichi almost knocked over a rattan basket laden with bottles of medicine as she jumped back a step. "Curse you, Kurenai Yuuhi! I am holding a fucking three-inch needle here! Please don't jump me like that when I'm working with a patient! Go ... Go sit over there!"

The genjutsu specialist pouted and took the chair by the wall.

Hana dutifully went about her business, muttering profanities beneath her breath as she tried to clean a wound on her charge's flipper. It was not easy because the turtle kept pulling its limbs into its carapace. Kurenai watched her work for the next twenty minutes until she popped the little critter into a small aquarium and turned around with a satisfied smile.

"I intend to make this my whole career. So I make it my business to know what to do with any kind of patient, no matter how slimy some of them may be!" she said, answering Kurenai's earlier query. The Inuzuka are Konoha's most proficient animal handlers (not counting insects – that would be the Aburame's forte), and Hana is one of the leading authorities on animal healthcare. Even amongst her own clan she is considered a field-topping expert.

"You must be _really_ bored if you're showing up here this early in the day!" Hana also knew about Squad 8's little arrangement. Largely because she, not her mother, was the one who spearheaded the whole thing in the first place. Tsume simply presented the case to the Hokage.

Kurenai gave her an injured look. "Is there something wrong that I am concerned for my best friend and wish to visit her, and observe her skills at work?"

Hana rolled her eyes. "Ku-chan! You have _never _botheredto visit me here before!"

"But ... But I have!"

The pony-tailed jounin placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward with narrowed eyes. "Really, is it? And when was the last time?"

The raven-haired woman blinked twice and lowered her head. "Well, umm ... I did once ... I think ... umm ... sometime around ... ummm ... last year?"

Hana rolled her eyes and turned back to her operating table. "Well, try and stop by more often, why don't you? Ever since we became jounin we have stopped doing all the things we used to do. Like, when the heck did we last go shopping together?"

Kurenai shifted her feet. "Umm ... last year as well."

The Inuzuka girl nodded grimly. "So that's how it is then. You're Konoha's most popular genjutsu magician now. All the tactical infiltration teams _want_ you! And as for me, I get the public's _thankless_ expectations of filling my wonderful mother's shoes. In the meantime, I am running the only vet in the entire fucking village _direly_ shortstaffed; as you can see, I am the _only_ one available today! Just busy, busy, busy, no time for kickback and merriment. _God_, I miss the good ol' days when we were idiotic and carefree and went home with watercolor stains on our frocks that drove our mothers nuts ... _ugh_, I'm starting to sound like a grizzled old lady, aren't I?"

Kurenai laughed. She suddenly remembered why she and Hana could be such good friends. They are glaring opposites – Kurenai Yuuhi, the bookish silent-as-stone nerd and Hana Inuzuka, the athletic animal-lover with the quick feral temper. Hana could go on and on like a forest on fire if she started up a topic of conversation she really liked, whilst Kurenai is content with nodding and listening. They just happened to be sitting beside one another back in their Academy days. Seven-year old Hana thought the girl beside her looked somewhat lonely and offered her an apple one day. They clicked it off right away and were close friends ever since.

"It is rather epic when you think about all we have been through together, isn't it?" said Kurenai thoughtfully, as she fondly recalled some of their most memorable moments.

"Kiba-kun is going to be fine," Hana said all of a sudden.

Kurenai snapped out of her trip down memory lane and looked up at her childhood friend. Of course, her concern should be obvious to her. She sighed. "Am I getting just a little too paranoid for their safety?"

Hana turned around. "Just a _little_," she said with a teasing wink. "Relax. Kiba-kun is more at home in the forest than in his own stinking bedroom. You are probably more worried about Hinata Hyuuga, but I'm sure she's fine too. With ol' Kuromaru keeping watch, the Devil himself would think twice about harming either of them! It's only a quarter past nine. For all we know, that lazy brother of mine is still curled up like a bedbug snug in his sleeping bag, snoring contentedly to the end of all kingdoms!"

--

Kuromaru is beside himself with worry. First he had seen what looked like a tiger eating Hinata Hyuuga out of the tent. And now he is watching his mistress' beloved son charging at the same beast, as it turned and bared its huge fangs. The thought of having to go home with both of Squad 8's genin dead (not to mention, both are heirs by birthright to their respective clans) is so horrible that it propelled him to run faster than he had ever run in his long doggy life.

He could not, however, get there in time before Kiba unthinkingly threw himself at the tiger. Kuromaru barked and snarled as he watched boy and cat exchange shots. Kiba's punch rocked the side of the tiger's head something fierce. Both of them fell crashing to the ground. As Kuromaru finally reached the scene, Kiba groggily rolled to his feet whilst the striped beast lay still.

"Oh, yeah! What now, shiznit!?" the dog-nin yelled as he stood up and shakily tried to catch his balance. He had gash lines across the front of his shirt and minor injuries. "That all you got? Whassa matter? Get'cher ass up and lemme get anuddah shot at'cha!" He tipped over backwards but Kuromaru got behind him then and pushed him back up with his snout.

Meanwhile, Hinata's little head popped out of the canvas folds, looking this way and that with big, scared eyes. She certainly didn't look like she had been half-eaten, Kuromaru thought with relief. Barking excitedly, a little white hairball ran up to the girl, bounding back and forth and wagging its tail in greeting.

"Did'cha see that, Kuro!? Did'cha, did'cha, did'cha!? I kicked his ass, baybee! Hey! Whussup, tiger-bastard!? You gone to sleep already? Get up, foo'! I ain't done talkin' to ya! Come on, come on! Pick up the pace! I could go at this all day!" Kiba was talking crazy in his dizziness and adrenaline overdose. It is another one of those instinctual Inuzuka 'moments'.

Adrenaline, sexual drive and hunger. Animals live and die largely by how their instincts govern them in these three factors. Although Inuzuka are indeed human and can exert willpower to override the laws of nature that less sentient animals have no control over, most of them choose not to. Like the dogs they run with, Inuzuka place greater faith in what their eyes, ears and nose tell them than they do their fellow men. A lot of things they say and do in a state of extreme hunger or rage or excitement is driven purely through subconscious reflexes.

The big, black dog sighed and nodded, admittedly impressed but mostly surprised at what had happened. But before he could even utter his first words, the tiger suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke. That snapped Kiba out of his delusion as both boy and dog stared straight ahead of them. When the smoke dissipated, they saw a single strand of hair float to the ground. A strand of hair ...

Kuromaru's fur bristled sharply again. "Ke ... Ke'gawa bunshin no jutsu!?"

The forest seemed to erupt into a cacophony of roars then. Hinata and Akamaru quickly rejoined their teammates, and the four of them clustered together for security.

"My god! We are surrounded!" Kuromaru announced as he unsheathed his claws. "Now I _know_ what that tiger-sonofagun was up to all this time! He was walking in circles around our campsite and shedding his fur, using some silly illusion jutsu to keep us trained on one part of the woods when he was really somewhere else!"

"Fuck me!" Kiba shouted. "So you're saying that he's basically got a perimeter of sheddings around us and is now using some kind of clone jutsu to summon wholesale tigers from _each_ hair!?"

The jounin wolf-dog need not answer for tigers started bursting into the clearing from all sides. Kiba got into a crouch and signed into his All Fours jutsu. Hinata pulled out a kunai and a shuriken and activated her Byakugan. The two nin-dogs bristled wildly and beared their canine teeth.

"Alright, you pups ... this is what all your training has led up to, so let us see the fruits! There is no telling how many times the real tiger shed its fur since daybreak, so be prepared for a _long_ overhaul!"

The beatdown went on for an indeterminate amount of time. None of the clones were particularly strong; as Kiba displayed, a single punch disintegrates the jutsu. However, their attacks still seem as powerful as that of actual tigers so Squad 8 was forced to maintain their clustered back-to-back defense.

With their lack of training, Kiba and Akamaru could not work together as a one-two combination. The little puppy worked with Kuromaru instead, manipulating the older dog's long thick tail like a springboard to propel itself like a cannonball at ke'gawa bunshins. Kiba, meanwhile, just went wild again; throwing kicks and punches with great speed and agility. Fortunately for them, these seem to be a one-time jutsu – clones that are extremely powerful but cannot be summoned from the same entity, in this case the same strand of fur, twice. With Hinata lending weapon support and using her Byakugan to warn her teammates of the tiger clones' coordinates, the foursome eventually dispersed what seemed to be all of the bunshin.

Kiba fell to the ground, sweating heavily. "Woof! That was crazy! What was that like ... forty, forty-five minutes of total nonstop action!?"

"Forty-seven," Kuromaru whispered, his ears flickering and picking up sounds from the immediate surrounding. "Kiba, get up. This is not over yet." The forest became quite silent, but there is a possibility that there might be more of them. Black and orange hairs now littered the forest floor around them. The real tiger is definitely still out there. Perhaps he had no more shedding left to manipulate, perhaps he had a precious few more bunshin and is holding back to think up a new game plan – whatever it is, the wolf-dog is quite sure that they have not seen the worst yet.

Hinata turned to her teammate. "Ano ... Kiba-kun ... I wanted to tell you ... tell you something. Earlier ... I went into that part of the forest ... I saw ..." But she could not say what she saw for Kiba pushed a finger to her lips.

"No talking now, Hinata-chan! You heard what Kuro said! That tiger-teme is one smart cookie! We've wasted our weapons and our chakra beating up an army of his bunshin. Now we're all tired out whilst that bastard is still at full energy! We have got pay attention now."

"But ... But, Kiba-kun ..."

He shook his head and turned the other way. The Hyuuga girl sighed and activated her Byakugan. Squad 8 stayed in their defensive cluster formation for a few minutes, using their respective tracking capabilities to scan the area. The forest's natural noises gradually picked up again after awhile.

"Don't tell me that baka-yaro decided to run away ..." Kiba muttered.

Hinata gasped and grabbed hold of his sleeve then, the veins on either side of her face pulsing rapidly. "Ki ... Kiba-kun! There! It's him, it's him! It's the tiger-bastard!"

"What did you say!?" Kiba and Kuromaru turned to look in the direction Hinata was pointing whilst the Hyuuga girl lowered her head and blushed, feeling mortified at having actually blurted out such a rude word.

As they watched, to their surprise, a man jumped out of a tree and landed in the clearing a few feet away from them. A rather large, rotund man. He looked to be up to his mid-forties and had a small orange stub on his chin. He had on a suit made of tiger skin and seemed to have feral features to his face like Kiba, only more cat-like.

"Ah! You wicked, wicked dog people! You defeat all my pretty, pretty bunshin? How naughty of you! Wait till I teach you mighty lesson!" the stranger shouted in a strangely melodious and whiney pitch that just did not seem right with a man his size.

Kiba blinked. "Who ... Who the heck is this clown!?"

The fat man's face became puffed and red with anger as he balled his fists and stamped on the ground. "What, what clown!? I am ninja of ninjas! They call me Great Tiger Hero!"

Kiba and Kuromaru looked at each other for a moment then burst into laughing. The fat stranger's face puffed up again like a steaming kettle. "You ... you laugh at me! I kill you! I kill all of you!"

For the first time in his life, the big wolf-dog was wiping tears from his eyes. "So, what is your real name, buddy? You do have a name?"

"Name? Of course I have name! My name Subaba Toradegaro!"

Kiba snorted. "Wh-What!? That's even stupider than your other name!"

The man stamped his feet once more. "Shut up, shut up! Your family insulted me for the last time! You Inuzuka, yes? I recognize the red stuff on your face anywhere! Today, Subaba of Toradegaro clan get revenge against scary dog-lady who defeated him ... revenge against Inuzuka Tsume!"

"My ... My mother!? Toradegaro clan!? Hey, Kuro! Who is this guy, really!?"

Kuromaru shook his head. "I have no friggin' idea. Tsume traveled around a lot more often in her younger days. Could just be some nameless nincompoop she whacked back when I was still running with your father. I said before, I have never heard of tiger-shinobi until now."

"Hey! I not nameless! My name Great Tiger Hero! I crush you with all mighty power of dog-bashing spear! Hah!" He raised a fist valiantly. A moment later, he suddenly realized that he is empty-handed. "Oh, what is it!? It seems I left dog-bashing spear in the bush over there! Excuse me, please, I go to fetch my spear. You no run away, understand!?"

To the horror and embarrassment of Squad 8, the 'Great Tiger Hero' ambles off into the woods at a clumsy gait. They had no trouble tracking him because he kept cursing loudly as he went.

Kiba sharply turned to his mother's guardian. "What the hell was that!?" he roared, jabbing a finger at where Subaba was a moment ago. "Do you mean to tell me that _this_ is our deadly jounin-class tiger-nin!? This joker is our _B-ranked_ mission!?"

The big dog lowered his head and sighed. "Regrettably, that seems to be the case. Take a lesson from this, Kiba and Hinata. On your walk as shinobi, you will encounter two types of clients. There are those that deliberately hype up how dangerous a mission really is; either because they are too paranoid and exaggerate out of fear, or too selfish and want their shinobi agent to give priority to their request. High-ranked missions as you know are of greater concern. Then, there is the other type of client that does the exact opposite. They water down the dangers or hide the real facts and make details seem much less treacherous so they can get away paying, say, C-rank fare for what should have been an A-rank mission. A lot of people in this world, young pups, just want things to go their way. It is up to you to investigate the issue further to see how you can salvage it. Otherwise, just walk away and you won't be blamed."

Hinata scowled and spoke for the first time in awhile. "It seems ... It seems that someone in Suna is ... is asking for a ... a big ... _umm_ ... a big ... ass-kicking ..."

Kiba stared at his trammate for a few seconds before exploding into laughter and clapping her back with a big hand, taking all the wind out of her. "Yeah! That's the spirit, Hinata-chan! You totally rock! Let's go to Suna, find the guy that posted this stupid mission and stuff scorpions in his underpants!"

The Hyuuga girl bowed and blushed shyly, feeling somewhat ashamed at herself. She had never said things like this before. They sounded rude, obnoxious and uncivilized. Yet, it seemed to amuse her greatly, if she was honest with herself. It gave her a strange rush of confidence to be able to talk like that. Kiba is definitely rubbing off on her.

"Never! You going nowhere! For I, Great Tiger Hero, not let you pass for free!"

Kuromaru sighed. "He's back ..."

"Holy-moley! And check out the toy he brought back with him! Man, that's huge. You compensating for having a baby dick or something, pal?"

Subaba glared at him. "Th-Th-That is _exactly _what your mother said before we fight last time! You ... You really _are_ her son, aren't you!? I kill you!"

Kiba laughed. "Yeah, Momma would say shit like that. I'm starting to believe you _actually_ met her!"

"You ... You damn dog! I beat your face for this! Come! Come, son of Tsume Inuzuka, come now and fight!"

The dog-nin turned to his instructor. "Kuro?"

Letting out another deep breath, the big dog nodded. "Kick his ass."

A wide feral grin spreading across his face, Kiba cracked the knuckles on his hands as he turned back to the tiger-nin. Subaba picked up the spear and twirled it several times around his rotund body and over his head.

"Come, boy!"

Kiba took the initiative, charging forward with great speed, his right arm cocked back and fist at the ready. He stopped abruptly two feet away from Subaba and struck with his left instead. The switch was incredibly fast. If you were watching, both of Kiba's arms would look like blurs in that one sequence. But the tiger-nin simply dropped his spear in the way to block.

Kiba felt surprised because he thought he was going to waste this guy in one hit. He struck with his right, a roundabout hook to the side of the face. Subaba blocked with his spear again. Now a little frustrated, Kiba threw his left into a forceful straight-arm punch, but Subaba blocked yet again.

"Waaaaargh!!"

With an angry roar, Kiba started driving multiple punches at his opponent. Once again, a spectator would have seen a flurry of blurs flying at the tiger-nin at various angles. It is very deadly, this rare combination of speed and power that matches that of the wild beasts. However, if anything of what Subaba said is true, then he is not very different from Kiba. And he proved it by effortlessly defending against every one of Kiba's wild strikes.

Meanwhile, Kuromaru's well-weathered eyes narrowed as he observed the tide of battle. He could see that the tiger-nin is not even breaking a sweat. Gradually, he begun to seriously believe that this is man exactly as the intel said he is, a rank jounin. He may be a little retarded, but then there are quite a few fruit loops in Konoha that you should not mess around with either. And he did cause enough of a panic for Suna to call on Konoha for professional aid. Besides, his ke'gawa bunshin were truly devastating. They had beaten down no less than sixty of those tigers between them earlier. To create that many clones, it requires a chakra capacity only a jounin should have.

"Haha! Now, my turn!" the tiger-nin yelled.

Kiba was already sweating like he had just run five miles. This guy is insanely fast for his size, he thought. Subaba twirled his spear in a figure-eight motion, and swept the pointed blade at Kiba's head.

"Dog-bashing skill ... Constricting Anaconda Formation!"

A burst of the man's chakra shot along the handle of his spear and right before Kiba's eyes, the weapon suddenly became flexible and wieldy like it was made of rubber. Essentially, it went from being a spear to being a whip. Sniggering through his nose, the Great Tiger Hero snagged Kiba around the neck, then dragged him forward and off balance.

As the boy came close, Subaba released him from his binds and launched his rotund belly forward to slam it into Kiba, knocking him sprawling onto the forest floor. The dog-nin felt his head ring like a hive of bees.

"Ki ... Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried.

"I said I teach you mighty lesson, yes?" Subaba laughed. The Dog-Bashing Spear snapped back into its rigid, original form as he stuck it into the ground.

Kiba scrabbled shakily to his feet. He had not taken the tiger guy seriously before. Suddenly, Kiba thought of Choji Akamichi. Back when they were little kids and playing the shinobi version of hide-and-seek, the guys hated picking Choji for teams because he was too fat and too slow. Today, Kiba would be caught dead in the same room with him when he is mad. When it comes down to raw physical brute force, Choji had it more than anyone in class. In a contest of destruction, Inuzuka taijutsu pales greatly in comparison to the Akamichi clan's. Being fat and ungainly doesn't necessarily mean a guy is an easy piece of meat.

"Now, I finish you!" Subaba grabs the spear with both hands, twirls it several times and then points it at Kiba. Blue strands of chakra fired up along the handle again. "Dog-Bashing skill ... Stampeding Buffalo Formation!"

It was only now that the dog-nin realized that his opponent wasn't just twirling his weapon for the heck of it. Each of these 'formations' are weapon-based ninjutsu. Those twirls he makes are like finger signs. He uses these twirls to activate his techniques.

Subaba now throws his spear, true and hard. It shot the distance in a heartbeat, giving Kiba no time to leap out of the way. The only thing he could do is grab a couple of kunai, cross them in front of his face and try to block the attack. True to its name, the spear's new jutsu gave it the strength of a charging buffalo. Even though Kiba blocked it cleanly, he was still blown back by a mighty force that sent him crashing back-first into a tree several feet away. He slid down the trunk like a punctured paper bag and lay still, blood seeping out the corner of his mouth.

Hinata screamed and ran to dale to him.

"Damn it, enough of this!" Kuromaru roared, his fangs bared and claws unsheathed.

The tiger-nin grinned widely and turned to face the big wolf. "Aha! Is it your turn then? Big doggy, I will beat you up!" He twirls the Dog-Bashing Spear in another different series of loops. "... Striking Cobra Formation!"

Kuromaru barked madly and charged but found that he could not close to the tiger-nin. The spear's head had taken on a life of its own now, striking and slashing at him much like a cobra would. Subaba only had to keep his weapon trained on Kuromaru to keep him at bay.

But Kuromaru is not the greatest of the Inuzuka nin-dogs for nothing. Going into a backflip, he suddenly vanished into thin air, then materialized again several degrees to the left of his original coordinates and causing the spearhead to strike off-course. Now that he had gotten past the defense, Kuromaru charges forward making the spearhead follow him in a U-turn, saliva dripping off the tip of tongue. He could not wait to sink his jaws into that flabby bastard's gut.

Subaba's eyes widened. He screamed as Kuromaru jumped at him, but the wolf-dog kept going until he sailed right over him. Subaba watched him go then realized too late that his own spear was coming right back at him.

"Hah! I got you!" Kuromaru roared in triumph as he watched the blade strike the tiger-nin and exit his back. Suddenly, the shinobi vanished in a puff of smoke, only to be replaced by a log. The spear snapped back to its original form and fell to the ground.

"Substitution! Damn it!" Kuromaru hissed.

The tiger-nin reappeared several feet away, close to Akamaru. The small dog yelped madly at the sudden appearance of this man and jumped at him, sinking its tiny teeth into Subaba's wristguard.

Subaba lifted his arm and looked at the dangling Akamaru. "Hmm? What is this mouse? Get away!" With a casual swing of his arm, he flung Akamaru into another tree, knocking the puppy out cold.

Something in Kuromaru snapped. "Grrrrrrr! I'll kill you for that!" he barked and started charging forward again. The tiger-nin has lost his weapon. Let's see what other tricks he has now.

"Kuromaru-sama! Watch out!"

Hinata's cry cut him short, but it was already too late. In front of him, Subaba smiled and calmly ran through a series of quick finger signs. The dog-nin snarled as he recognized the sequence. It is a sequence that every furry beast shinobi would know. The jutsu that turns unwieldy strands of fur into pinpoint needles and rains them down on their enemies. Kuromaru knew even without looking that he is surrounded by the leftovers of the bunshin they defeated earlier.

Knowing that he would not escape from this, he closed his eyes. Needles ripped through his flesh from below and all around. Pain ... he felt so much pain. Howling in defeat, the even the mighty old wolf-dog collapsed as well.

Smiling a contented smile, Subaba Toradegaro slowly rises to his feet. He walks over to his spear and pulls it out of the log. Slowly, he made his way over to where Hinata had Kiba's head cradled in her arms against her chest. The dog-nin is completely out for the count.

The Hyuuga girl was frantically cleaning the blood off her teammte's face when a shadow fell over her. Gasping in fear, she looked up at the big tiger-nin. Subaba smiled at her. "Hmmm ... so now you're the only one left ... hmm hmm hmm ... A cute girl, you are! What games shall I play with you, hmmm?"

"Onegai ..." Hinata begged, her voice barely above a whisper. "Onegai ... don't hurt me ... don't hurt my friends anymore ... onegai ..." Trying her best to not to cry, she hugged Kiba closer to her and squeezed him. "Ki ... Kiba-kun ... please ... please wake up ... Kiba-kun ..."

Subaba sniggered. "Hmm hmm hmm ... Your boyfriend has good strength for boy his age. But he no match for Great Tiger Hero! He will not save you, missy! Now, come! Let us play some games!" He reached for her arm, but Hinata suddenly lashed out with a fierce Jyuuken strike.

With reflexes worthy of a jounin, Subaba grabbed the girl's arm by the wrist, stopping her palm just under an inch from his own face. Staring at it, he noticed it was glowing blue with energy.

"Oh, this is ...? You are tenketsu manipulator, yes? You can open and close key points in the body that regulate chakra flow, hmm? You trying to make me faint? Naughty girl! I try to be nice, but you attack me! Now I kill you too! Haha!"

Letting her arm go, he raised his spear again. Hinata screamed and shut her eyes tightly. She grabbed hold of Kiba hard and waited for the killing blow. She was so frightened right now. Deep down inside, Hinata cursed herself yet again for her weakness. Kiba had fought valiantly as had Kuromaru. Even Akamaru charged in without hesitating, small fragile puppy he is. Hinata on the other hand felt like she had contributed nothing. Seriously, what had she done that was so great? It had been Kuromaru and Kiba protecting her the whole time. Yes, she did lend them use of her Byakugan, but with their heightened senses they did not really need it. Also, she knows that the Inuzuka live in dense forestation, so they are accustomed to their surroundings whilst she is not. She is like extra baggage dragging them down. She missed her home and her family. She wished Kurenai were here. She wished she could be a lot stronger ...

The blow never came. Hinata opened her eyes and looked up. Her mouth dropped in silent horror. Subaba Toradegaro's body is wriggling on the ground, covered in ... sand? He could not scream because he had sand all over his face as well. To Hinata, the sand seemed to be alive, moving ... crawling all over the fat man like it had a mind of its own.

And behind the tiger-nin, there stood a boy ...

--

I shall write it 40 times.

I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger. I will not do another cliffhanger.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again, people. Some wonderful new names in the review list. Thank you for your patronage, your support is my honor and other such phrases that make gullible sponsors believe they are investing in something worthwhile.

**Scribblezzz**, I _told_ you to go to the bathroom! Here, could you smack your own buttocks on my behalf, please? Half a dozen strokes, thanks.

It was a bloody long chapter, I know, but it had to be done. The "Tiger-Nin Arc" has gone on for long enough as is and I wanted closure. I probably would have done it faster if it weren't for all those damn Kurenai scenes, but they kept plaguing my thoughts and I had to put them in.

I don't have a whole load of things to ramble on about this time, so we'll have the chapter sooner than usual.

**STOP.** If you are of tender age or is still pure, you might want to get someone who isn't to read it for you and tell you the highlights. There is a slightly naughty scene ahead. Slightly. No clothes are stripped and no naughty words are used, many things are implied. It's really not so bad, and some might simply call it 'heavy fluff'. But JUST TO BE SURE, I am making this statement ahead of time. That's all I will say. You have been WARNED. So if you read it anyway and barf all over your keyboard, it is no longer my problem.

Outside of that, here is Pack Nature Chapter 14. Enjoy.

--

Disclaimer – Last time I checked, the globally recognized definition of ownership has not changed since Chapter 13, so I am still the loathsome scoundrel stealing someone else's hard work and making it my own. But if you're not ready to sue the other 100,000 guys that wrote Naruto fanfics on this website, please don't pick on me.

--

Water ... and darkness ... There is water all around me ... and it was very dark. I was lying face-first in a shallow pool of water, in unending darkness. Where the hell am I? Putting both hands on the ground, I pushed myself up. I strained my eyes and tried to see what there is to be seen. But I saw nothing.

This is unnatural for me. Since I was a young boy, I could actually see rather well at night. Of course not as clearly as during the day, but much more so than the other kids at the Academy. Then as I got older, I learnt that coating my eyes with a lens of chakra allows me to see heat signatures at night. Infra-red vision is the technical term. No hot-blooded being or heat source, like a campfire or a lit cigarette, could escape my eyes at night. Just like no chakra network escapes the Byakugan's penetrating gaze.

But right now, I saw nothing. Nothing but darkness ... When has darkness ever been this dark?

I was afraid, but quickly and willfully dispersed it. What did Momma always say? Stay sharp and keep your damn head in the game. Trust your instincts but be the one in control. Don't let your emotions run away with your sanity. Especially fear. Fear is the worst of all human emotion. At least _anger_ gives you some kind of _strength_. It drives you to act without thinking, but at least you're _doing_ something. At least you are _responding_ to your situation.

But fear ... it simply weakens you. It paralyzes you and immobilizes you, and you are completely defeated because you can't do anything. A little sparrow staring into the eyes of a boa constrictor will become so afraid that it cannot even move. It has the wings to take to the skies, to a place out of reach of its predator. But when it is so afraid to move, what is the point of having wings?

I reach around aimlessly, trying to grab ... I don't know ... something, anything. My hand falls onto a hard, unbending object, easily a foot long. Its shape is strange and I could not immediately tell what it is, but it felt like it should make a decent weapon. Slowly, I rise to my feet, feeling some kind of comfort with the newfound weapon in my hand. When you can't even see, you would rather not get into a fight barehanded.

But what kind of fight am I getting into? Who might I fighting? My ears tell me that I am all alone, but my pounding heart told me I am not. Sometimes I am not sure which of my instincts I'm supposed to listen to.

My nose then caught a whiff of some horrible, repugnant stench. It is thick and putrid, the very smell of decaying meat and blood, like a water buffalo that has been slaughtered and left out for three days. But this is not the smell of buffalo. My nose doesn't lie. This smelt human. But, who? Whose blood? Why is the atmosphere so thick and stuffy with it? And where the hell am I?

Last I remembered I was fighting the damn tiger-bastard, which turned out to be some fruit cake claiming to be a great ninja. Did he conk me on the head or something ... I really could not remember. Maybe I am under concussion. I mean, I did not feel so hot right now, so perhaps I did take a hard beating from the guy.

I begun walking. I listened to the water shuffling as I waded through it, about ankle-high. Twice, I almost stumbled over unseen objects floating in the pool. I grit my teeth and gripped my weapon tightly. Grimly, I moved on.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a slow and ominous creaking behind me. Like that of a rusty old door that badly needs oiling. My world is bathed in a dim red hue. I could see clearly now the first thing I realized is that I am surrounded by skulls. Human skulls. Piles and piles of them; some piles taller than me. Skulls bobbing about in the shallow water. And a few full skeletons. I turned and looked at my hand to see I am holding up a femur, the long bone of the lower leg. With a shout, I threw it away.

I turned around to face the 'door' that just opened. In front of my eyes is an awesome sight. It is not so much a doorway as it is a hole in space. It stood hundreds of feet tall in the middle of the pool. A portal to another dimension. Leading into what seems to be a room filled with red.

I have the strangest feeling like I've seen something like that only recently ...

I could see nothing of what is in that room, but I could feel heat emanating from it. Smoldering heat, red and hot. I felt like a tiny ant standing in someone's barbecue grill. Sweat ran in long rivulets down both sides of my face. Strangely, I was sweating more from the heat than from fear. I suddenly realized that I was no longer afraid, but curious.

What is beyond that great doorway?

**Why don't you come in and find out? Ha ha ha ha ...**

I shook my head as though trying to dispel a genjutsu. Was that a voice I heard? I could not be sure. Perhaps it was something in the wind, except that there is no wind. Maybe I am going crazy. Something seemed to be drawing me towards that doorway. I moved. I begun walking.

**Yes ... yes! Come ... come! Ha ha ha ha ... come!**

I don't know why, but there is a gnawing sensation within me that I am about to come face to face with a great destiny.

My world is about to change.

--

Akamaru shifted and whined in confusion. Where the hell is he now? This certainly doesn't feel like the forest floor. It's too soft. Perhaps it had all been one big, crazy dream and he is still in Konoha. For one thing, he is extremely comfortable right now, wherever he is. He is surrounded by softness and warmness, just the way he likes it. Not bothering to even open his eyes he snuggles deeper into the warm softness, convinced that he is in his bed back home.

"Akamaru-kun? You're awake? Are you hungry?"

The little white dog opened one eye, feeling puzzled. Since when do beds talk? He is so sleepy right now that he didn't even bother to think straight. Maybe he is still dreaming. Then his bed begun to move. It was then he realized he was not in his bed but on someone's lap. Ah, it must be Sister Hana's lap then. She's great with animals. All the nin-pups in the litter loved to sleep on her lap or shoulder. First off, she had this great smell. And she had just the right balance of soft and warm that resembled Mother's.

But, hold on ... Akamaru now opens both eyes as his mind suddenly processed all the information. That was _not_ Sister Hana's voice. It sounded way too _pretty_! And that is not her smell either. Sister Hana wreaks of doggy shampoo and medicine because she works at the Howling Hell.

That's what the nin-pups called the place Sister Hana works at. Many a time have they passed by to hear the fearful wail of one of their seniors receiving treatment. The older dogs mournfully tell of tales of Sister Hana and the demonic three-inch needle she stabs into their backsides to administer drugs.

Nope, this definitely did not smell like that damn place. It is a strangely sweet and soothing smell that intoxicated Akamaru, filling his senses with the aroma of rainbows cast over green meadows filled with dainty blossoms. It must be what Heaven smell like! So sweet! So beautiful! So ...

_... lavender._

"How are you feeling, Akamaru-kun? Is the pain gone?"

The girl bounces the little puppy on her lap before Akamaru rolled over onto his back and wagged his tongue and tail at her making her laugh. He liked that laugh. It sounded cute and genuine, very unlike that monstrous sound Big Thunder makes.

Big Thunder is what all the nin-pups called Master Kiba's mother. She is a very kind person, Akamaru knew, but they didn't call her Big Thunder for nothing. Her booming voice when she is angry thundered through the house, threatening to shake it off its foundations. Her footsteps shook the earth wherever she walked, scattering all the older dogs into good behavior.

But this girl ... this Hyuuga girl ... Akamaru wagged his tail hard. He repositioned his feet and tried to leap up so he can lick her face. Damn, he liked her so much! So cute! So soft! So warm! Such an angel! And that smell ... Akamaru let the sweet scent envelop his senses again. Lavender. Glorious lavender. It's intoxicating! Who cares about Sister Hana? Akamaru couldn't bother to remember her face right now.

"No, Akamaru-kun! Down! Please ... Please get down. There's a good boy."

Akamaru obeyed willingly, jumping off her onto the floor. Because she had said 'please'. He appreciated that. It was so different from Big Thunder's "Get the fuck off my couch, ya pint-sized pack of filth, before I rip ya half in half and eat ya!"

Still wagging his tail, he sat down waited. The Hyuuga girl got up, smiling sweetly at him as she went over to a table. He heard her moving some plates around and felt his mouth water. Plates mean only one thing ... there is food to be had! Suddenly, he felt very hungry.

Kneeling down, the girl placed two paper towels on the ground, then dropped a piece of uncooked meat onto it. Akamaru attacked it at once, going into a frenzy in his excitement.

"Akamaru-kun! Please chew your food before swallowing! You're going to get hiccups!"

And so he did. A large hiccup jolted through him, causing him to jump. He looked up frantically at the kindly girl.

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Hmm! What did I tell you? Now, let's get you some water."

The young pup whined pitifully as he took a deep breath and held it whilst waiting for the girl. Yukimaru said that holding your breath did help keep the hiccups down.

"You know ... Otou-sama would never let me keep my own pet," the Hyuuga girl said as she placed the dish of water on the floor. "Or at least not something I can play with. No dogs, or cats. He said I could keep a fish or a bird, if I want. But I don't like fish! You can't play with fish."

Akamaru's bobbed up and down in acknowledgement. He didn't fancy fish very much either. Or birds. They are cat-related, and anything cat-related goes right against the Inuzuka ninja puppy's code of honor. If any nin-pup so much as dares to confess a liking for eating fish or chasing yarnballs or scratching furniture, everyone gets to ridicule him and call him a "neko-fanboy" for an entire month.

"I wish ..." the girl's voice trailed off as she stared out the window. "I wish you were my dog, Akamaru-kun," she suddenly said. "I sometimes feel lonely, even in my own home. I am an heiress so the branch families treat me very well, but I don't want more serving ladies. I want a friend. Someone I can come home to at the end of a hard day and tell all my worries to."

Akamaru stopped lapping up his drink for a moment and looked up at the girl. What is wrong? Wavering voice, dull tone ... she sounded sad, he thought. Yukimaru had taught him how to identify human emotion, but he was not very good at it yet. For instance, he could never accurately tell when Big Thunder is happy or pissed off because her tone is explosive and echoes through the halls either way. But this time he is sure the Hyuuga girl is feeling down. Akamaru briefly wondered if Master Kiba had been bullying her, although he is quite sure he is not.

The nin-pup decisively moves over to where he can rub the side of his head against her leg. He hoped that she understood it as a term of endearment. Her smile told him she did. She knelt down then and lifted him off the floor, looking deep into his eyes.

"Akamaru-kun ... Do you know what I am saying? Can you really understand my words? I don't know if you can and I know you cannot use telepathic speech like Kuromaru-sama to talk to me, but I'd like to think you do understand. All I want is someone who will listen. I'm sorry if I am such a burden."

The puppy responded by wagging his tail and lolling his tongue.

The girl smiled. "Anyway, Kiba-kun should be waking up soon. We will go and greet him together."

--

The room is red. Blood red.

I have no knowledge of where I am. Right in front of me, I saw several tall pillars extending to the looming darkness far above me ... hell, I can't even see a ceiling. I imagined I might be in some sort of temple or maybe even a mausoleum where prisoners of war are abandoned and left to die with no food and water. But what the blazes am I doing in one of those in the first place!? No such structures exist in Fire Country, or at least none to my knowledge.

Then I heard a steady rumbling, like that of distant thunder signaling that a storm is not far away. I shortly realized it to be the sound of something breathing. Something _big_.

I stopped walking and looked around me. This room had skulls all over the place too. The heat is more intense and I half-thought of removing my jacket before proceeding. I was over being scared now, but I am still confused.

I do not know where I am, yet the place had a certain familiar appeal to me. I have never been here, yet I felt connected to it somehow. A deep soulful sense of belonging.

**Welcome, Master. Ha ha ha ha ...**

That voice ... that strange voice again. I felt like I have heard it before, many times in random situations through the course of my life. I always thought I was hearing things because my senses are so acute. This time I am dead sure it is a voice because it is much louder than I have ever heard it before, and what's more it sounds like it is coming from right in front of me. From the darkness beyond the pillars extending to a ceiling unseen.

"Who is there? What do you want? Show yourself!"

**Ha ha ha ha ... if you so wish, Master.**

Then, a frightening sight. From the darkness I saw two eyes. Two eyes suspended in the darkness. Beast-like, red like fire, and _huge_. Below the eyes, the being smiled at me and I saw a huge set of carnivorous, dog-like teeth. Squinting, I thought I could almost make out the shape of a huge animal. It looked like a dog. It was then I realized that those pillars are actually prison bars. A towering prison encaging a gargantuan beast.

I took two steps back as the creature snickered at me. Yet, I am not afraid. I mean, sure I am very confused, but I wasn't shaking in my boots. I felt strangely calm. Somehow I knew the beast would not attempt to attack me and even if it wanted to, it can't. At the same time I felt as though the beast is a part of me, like is in a way my own brother. I think I am going crazy. Maybe I should stop eating grass and tree bark for fun.

I took a moment to gaze and study the creature, feeling like I was at a really weird zoo. It had not stopped grinning and seemed to be patiently waiting for me to get my head together. Once again, I am surprised by my absence of panic. Shouldn't I be screaming and running the other way with my arms waggling all over the place by now? Instead, I noticed that the rhythm of my heartbeats had not fluctuated in the slightest

"So ... who are you really?"

**Hmm hmm hmm hmm ha ha ha ... Connect the dots. You already know the answer. **

"Are you maybe ... my conscience? Is this the realm within my own mind? It is, isn't it? I fainted in battle and I am now hallucinating. Momma always said I have too vivid an imagination."

**Wrong! I am no figment of dreams and wild fantasy! I exist as you exist! I am flesh and blood and bone and hide as you are! Or at least I was until**_** they**_** vaporized my physical form. And now, I live in you. I depend on you. As you feel, I feel.**

"What are you talking about!? Am I ... Am I possessed by the restless spirit of some dead guy!? Please get out of me! Go find someone else to haunt!"

Hmmmmm ... Not quite the sharpest pin in the cushion are you, boy? But we are done speaking for now. There has been an unexpected interruption.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of coolness wash over my face. Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I am losing consciousness again.

--

"Oopsie! Did I wake you up?"

Kiba slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt and his body felt like it had been run over by a stampede of wild horses. He felt giddy from the sensation of his thoughts jogging from one hemisphere of the brain to the other.

What had he experienced earlier? Something about dead people in a giant prison? Or a big talking door insulting him? Or a dog swimming in red water? It is all so damn confusing. A hundred thoughts trying to push their way to the centre of his consciousness all at once. Was he even dreaming before?

But it felt so real ...

Something coarse and cold dragged across his face at that instance, breaking his train of thought. What's that ... a cloth? Someone is wiping his face with a cloth?

"Wakey-wakey, handsome! Don't be shy!"

Kiba finally wakes up for real this time. To his surprise, he saw a pair of hazel eyes staring right down at him. Beautiful eyes framed by a face with a strong jaw. Kiba's breath stuck in his throat as he realized that he is looking at a girl. She is standing beside him and leaning over far enough for him to get an up-close-and-personal view of delicious cleavage past her collar.

_Holy Hubba._

"Who ... who are you?" his voice barely above a squeak, wondering if this is part of the dream and he is actually still asleep.

The girl giggled, a truly sexy giggle in his opinion, but she did not answer. She flicked her head back to throw the fringe off her face and Kiba saw wavy hair the color of ripening corn, done up in four puffed tails.

He liked her face as well. It had a look of fierce confidence. This is a girl who knows what she wants and sees that she gets it. That coy smile and the way she cocked her eyebrow up at him ... Kiba could not understand why he found these details so fascinating.

But forget the lovely little eyebrow wiggling ever so slightly like it was beckoning to him ... Kiba grew hot when he suddenly realized that he did not have a shirt on. He is on a bed half-naked with a girl practically all over him. The cool, tingling sensation on his chest and stomach can only mean she wiped his body with cold cloth as well ...

_Yes! I'm dreaming! I must be! I've not woken up yet!_

She leaned further in to stare into his eyes, not enough for their bodies to touch, but still close enough to raise eyebrows. Kiba's eyebrows are definitely raised. Swallowing the gathering lump in his throat, Kiba clung desperately to the last shreds of his sanity.

Human will and animal instinct battled. He forced himself to stay calm and think of un-sexy things, like his mother smacking him upside the head or Kuromaru telling him boring stories about his nin-puppy days, so as to keep certain parts of his body from waking up.

The girl started running the cloth over his neck, making his skin tingle in strange and exciting ways he had never experienced before. Kiba wanted to scream.

_Think of Shikamaru and Shino playing Shogi butt-naked!_

_Think of the Sandaime sitting on a potty and reading a comic book!_

_Thing of Choji burping through his nose!_

_Think of Kuromaru laughing!_

_Think of Kuromaru sleeping!_

_Think of Kuromaru rolling over!_

_Think of Kuromaru humping somebody's leg!_

_Think of Ino ... uhh, no wait, don't think of Ino!_

_Think of Kurenai-sensei bald and fat!_

_Think of a plank of wood!_

_Think of ..._

On the other hand, this is probably the most arousing experience he has ever had in all his young teenage life. Certainly, it is the closest he had ever been with a girl. Somehow Hinata did not quite fall in the same category because Kiba had never had a romantic thought about her. She is his teammate and Kiba believed in drawing the line between comrade and companion.

He encountered several other noteworthy girls back in his Academy days of course. He just never gave time to getting to know any one of them on a personal level. They are his classmates, nothing more. His friends, but not his buddies. He had never asked anyone out and shied away from all social invitations. Living with a couple of boisterous, short-tempered dog-women did not do anything to prepare him for communion with members of the opposing gender.

He had no freakin' idea what to do right now. Just lying there like the doorknob he is.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" called a voice. An uninvited person had entered the room.

Kiba turned his head to one side and beheld a horrible vision of what seemed to be a man with cat ears, wearing a thick black catsuit coming into the room. And that's not even the worst of it. The dude had red and purple patterns splotched all over his face in some weird geometric design, making him look like the ugliest damn clown in all of creation.

The girl hissed irritably and drew back a few steps. "Damn it, Kankuro! Don't you know that the invasion of personal privacy is a crime?"

"What were you doing?" the painted fellow asked calmly.

The girl's four fluffy tails shook as her head bobbed forward in frustration. "That is none of your business! He is an Inuzuka! I have never seen one before, so I was merely getting a closer look!"

"That was close alright. So close he could have counted your eyelashes!"

She folded her arms and growled menacingly. Then she calmed down instantly and turned back to look at Kiba. He saw that she had that sly-looking smile again. "Hmmmmph ... there are _no_ good men left in Sunakagure. Certainly not one like that!" She finished by winking at him.

But Kiba's mind had moved onto other things. Like Kuromaru. And Hinata. _Oh god, Hinata_. He immediately sat up and turned to the two strangers in the room. "Hey! What's going on? Where am I and what have you done to my comrades? And whilst I'm at it, where the hell is my shirt!?"

"Don't get your whiskers in a knot, buddy boy," said the painted one. "Everything is cool. Your friends are good. You're in the Sand Village."

"I saved you!" the girl declared proudly.

The clown shook his head. "Nah, you didn't. Gaara did."

"He was busy filling the fat jounin's lungs with gravel! I tended to them first!"

Kiba watched the two argue back and forth for a few seconds. "Damn it! Enough of this! Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here!?"

The door on the left side opened right then as is on cue and a huge furry beast walked in.

"We had a turn of good fortune," it said. "I see you are awake, Kiba. Feeling better?"

The dog-nin grinned. "Kuro!"

--

"Ah, I see ... So, that's what happened," Kiba nodded after Kuromaru finished relating to him the events that occurred since their encounter with the Great Tiger Hero.

The mission to take down Subaba Toradegaro is misguided, but not a mistake. For reasons unknown, Subaba's bunshin have indeed been sighted in locations unnatural for tigers to be. There are wild tigers living in the section of the woods close to where greenery ended and Suna's barren desert sands began, so the people of the Sand would be wary if one showed up where it shouldn't.

But nobody knew that they are not dealing with actual tigers. Thinking that some unnatural clog in the ecosystem is causing the beasts to turn stir-crazy, a security development group sent a letter to their regional allies at Konoha. The request asked for the opinion of the Hidden Leaf's field-topping animal experts. Namely, the Inuzuka.

"Lady Luck is smiling upon our dear Hinata today," Kuro says with a doggy smile. "The tiger-bastard did not harm one hair on her head!"

As it turned out, a year-old genin squad from the Sand Village happened to be returning from a distant mission. Coincidence had them casually stroll through that part of the forest that morning. Identifying the Leaf hitai-ite and recognizing their allies, they jumped into the battle right away.

Subaba had no idea what hit him. Being a true jounin, however, he actually managed to escape. The Sand-nin did not bother giving chase, deciding instead to look after their visiting allies.

"The lucky bastard ..." said Kiba with narrowed eyes and balled fists. The son of a feline had hurt his pride, invaded his personal space and wounded his pack. Squad 8's first mission beyond the gates of Konoha and they ended in failure. Well, Subaba probably won't be coming back and they solved the mystery of tigers appearing all over the place, but they did not nab the culprit.

When Kiba looked up again, he saw the spunky girl staring at him like she did before. That intense gaze that seemed to burn into him. He still didn't know her name.

"So, uhhhh ... you're the one who saved me, huh?" he rubbed the back of his head. He did not understand why he felt nervous all of a sudden. "Uhhh ... thanks, I guess. My name is Sheeba ... N-No! I mean ... Kiba ..."

There's that coy, sexy smile again. "I'm Temari," she said.

The most straightforward and simplest introduction in the world. But it was not just the simplicity that amazed Kiba. It was the _way_ she said her name. She said it like she really _wanted_ you to know that she is Temari, that Temari is not just a name but a significant personification. Temari is what describes her entire self, it is who she is on the inside and out.

"Temari, huh? Yeah ... uhhhh ... thanks ... thanks a lot."

She dropped her head a little to the side. "No problem!"

The painted guy stepped forward as well. "And I'm Kankuro, the Bringer of Order! I'm a pretty important guy, so you would do well to remember me!"

Temari snorted at that.

"Uhhhh ... yeah ..." Kiba really did not know what else to say. "What's with the girly makeup?"

"It's _not _makeup!" Kankuro roared. "Why, why does _everyone_ ask if it's makeup!?"

Temari socked him in the shoulder. "Maybe because it _is_ makeup! Better yet, it's _my_ makeup! I thought I told you to stop plundering my dress drawers, you swine! That lipstick was imported! I had to bribe Midoho-san with two B-ranked missions worth of pay and promise to go out with him for one night before he was willing to place an order for me."

Kankuro is persistant. "It is _not_ lipstick! At least, not in its _original_ form anyway! Hundreds of years ago, the tribal aborigines of this land used the same stuff to draw colorful symbols on their faces before they go to war. Different symbols have different meanings, and different colors suggest the personality of the warrior! Purple is the color of deep and undying passion! These integrating circles on my right cheek represent courage and valor. The design on the left means I shall be a ray of hope for my people. And the pattern on my forehead is the symbol for my supreme and everlasting handsomeness!"

Temari bent over and made a barfing sound. The door opened again at that instant and Hinata entered the room then with Akamaru at her heels.

"Kiba-kun! You're ... you're okay!"

He turned and grinned at her. There was a brief moment of awkwardness when she made as though she was going to fling her arms around him, then seemed to suddenly 'come to her senses' and pull back with a gasp. Her face flushed the color of tomatoes in spring as she took great interest in observing a particular part of the floor. And playing with her fingers, of course.

He put an arm around her anyway, making her squeal in surprise. He secretly enjoying teasing her this way because she was always so honestly embarrassed.

Hinata looked up into her teammate's eyes and forced a big, happy grin. "Kiba-kun!" she said breathlessly. "It's ... It's g-g-good to s-s-see you!"

He smiled and ruffled her hair, much to her chagrin. Nothing is cuter in this world than watching Hinata Hyuuga force herself to act brave.

The group chatted on for awhile, getting to know one another. They learned that Temari and Kankuro are actually brother and sister, although Kiba had a hard time believing it. Temari is the oldest, almost two years older than Kiba and Hinata in fact, and they had a younger brother by the name of Gaara, who is not available at this time. Better yet, the three siblings are the children of Lord Kazekage himself.

Gaara had been the one to intercept the tiger-shinobi before Subaba did any harm to Hinata. Unfortunately, Hinata could not properly relate that part of the story to Kiba and Kuromaru because she had fainted almost as soon as the Sand trio showed up.

The conversation moved from the bedroom, which they found out was a resting ward in a small clinic, to the community building. The Sand's village planning appeared strange to the Leaf nin. Every structure in sight is made entirely of sand. The villagers lived without electrical and plumbing networks.

Temari declared that sandstorms rang through the area at night, whipping through the houses so violently that nobody really needed an electric fan. They drew water for cooking and washing from a natural oasis a mile to the North. And they got around at night by fire's light.

Both Kiba and Hinata have been in Suna before but they had never seen any buildings like these. To them, Suna was always just a miniscule version of the Leaf Village set in a backdrop of shifting desert sand instead of lush green forest.

As Temari told them, there are actually _two_ Sand Villages. One for the regular tradesfolk and one for the Sand shinobi. Unlike in Konoha, the two societies did not quite see eye to eye here and prefer to live separately.

The shinobi's domain, Temari declared, is the _real_ Hidden Village because no one knew it existed. It lay hidden in the swirling sands where desert storms hit the hardest, invisible to the outside world. To keep up with appearances, Lord Kazekage's office is in the center of the commercialized area amongst the traders. Sand ANBU patrolled the flea market every day. Thus, visitors are led to assume that Sand shinobi lived amongst the townspeople just like they do in Konoha.

"Would you like to eat something?" Temari was saying as they entered a larger building. This seemed to be a central hangout spot as there are other shinobi seated here and about, talking and drinking and playing cards. There is even a wooden pool table in the middle of the hall that looked completely out of place because everything else is made out of sand. Even the chairs and tables are sand sculptures rooted into the floor.

"Don't worry," Temari said with a chuckle as she looked at Kiba's and Hinata's perplexed faces. "Our food does not come from sand!" She led them down a small hallway, explaining that they could have their meal in a private room.

"The Sand is full of stuffy, tight-necked untrusting bastards. It's sad, but there you go," Temari continued with a sigh. "We may be allies, but it is almost a tradition here that they give any outsider a hard time, just for the heck of it."

The Sand genin looked over her shoulder at the group and winked. "I'll look after you guys though, so don't worry! They won't mess with you if you're with one of us. But especially me, because I'm the most _darling_!"

Kankuro cleared his throat. "_Ahem_! That would be _me_!"

Kiba, who was bringing up the rear, slowly tuned out of the Sand siblings' bickering. He smiled to himself as he fondly recalled similar spats he had had with his own sister. Suddenly, he missed Konoha and his home very much. But they had only been away like, what ... a _day_?

It felt like it had been ages. It felt like they had been through a great life-altering adventure. But what had they done, really? They botched up a simple tiger-catching mission. In the end, Suna's genin took care of it themselves.

Suddenly, Kiba stopped walking. He sensed something in the air. A deadly killer instinct. People don't realize that when they have murder and vengeance on the brain, their bodies give off a faintly sinister aura. The Inuzuka are capable of sensing this aura.

Kiba's nose twitched violently. He felt his hands curling into hard fists all by themselves. Someone, or _something_, smelled strongly of death. A trickle of cold sweat ran down the dog-nin's cheek. Kiba realized that he was afraid. He is very afraid. But what is it? What is causing him to feel this way all of a sudden.

On impulse, he spun around and found himself face to face with the glinting eyes of a young boy with placid skin and a shock of red hair. They are standing only a foot apart and Kiba had no idea how he got so close without him realizing. The two of them looked deep into each others' eyes. To the dog-nin, he had the inexplicable sensation that he was looking at a walking corpse.

Kiba felt his heartbeat ebb like crazy as the fear in him increased tenfold.

The strange boy opened his mouth to speak. His voice sounded strangled, like his trachoids are full of sand.

"You ... You have ... one inside you too ... don't you?"

--

End of chapter. Thanks for reading.

The first question that comes to mind is ... aren't the Sand and Sound supposed to be plotting a joint attack on the Leaf? Why are they letting Squad 8 roam freely on their grounds? Well, simply, I think it is not the time for that yet. I believe Orochimaru executed his plan pretty damn close to the chuunin exams, which I won't be going into for quite a few more chapters. In other words, Sand and Leaf are still chummy at this point. Temari is a genin after all and probably innocently figured it was okay to let their allies in on such things.

Some of you staunch Temari fans might be sticking your lower lip out at the screen right now. I'm sorry if she seemed a little easy in her scene with Kiba, but I daresay it is well justified. She is of strong, spunky character. I believe she would do something like that. Don't forget that my Kiba is supposed to be a lot more gorgeous than the original because he matures faster than the average fellow.

Hell, I believe even Hinata would bravely try something on Naruto if they were in the same situation. Girls, be honest. Hunky guy, half naked and unconscious, and you're alone with him. None of you would pass up the opportunity. I know I wouldn't. Especially if it's Zabuza ... nah, I'm kidding, come on.

Maybe I painted a slightly OOC Temari; but it is not an unnatural thing to go "out of character" sometimes. There are situations in life that cause us to behave or act in ways that we later say "I don't know what came over me". Ever seen a really sweet, shy person explode in a fury of intense rage and hatred?

Finally, there is always my last resort excuse for situations like this. It is all in the name of fanfiction fun and I'm experimenting with new character developments, so try and work with me, okay?

Notice I've been using the phrase 'son of a feline' a few times now. In trying to keep up a dog-worthy atmosphere, 'bitch' would hardly have been an insult.

WAIT, DON'T GO YET!!

Did I post Chapter 15 as well? Yes, I did! But before you jump into it, please do me a favor? If you could so kindly review this chapter first. The reason is that I am interested in your honest responses to this chapter. Reading 15 might affect how you review 14 is all I'm saying. Pretty please? With mango icing, chocolate sprinkles in whipped cream and a cherry on top?


	15. Chapter 15

_Aha_! You cannot accuse me of being an evil cliffhanging cur this time! No, sir! Because I posted two chapters all at once! Why? Because by the time I wanted Gaara to show up, I already had 11 pages. What happens next is huge, so I thought I'd just relegate it to a brand new chapter of its own.

You heard me. THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER. The fated meeting of the two Jinchuuriki! If you miss this one, my dead grandmother will laugh at you! (Random comment, think nothing of it. There is no ghostly white hand resting on your shoulder.)

**Scribblezzz**! Go to the bathroom! The rest of you may proceed.

I am running out of creative ideas to make the official disclaimer sound interesting. So starting from today, I will employ _Naruto _characters to state them on my behalf. You should be able to tell which character is speaking without me having to tell you.

--

"Uhhh ... Hi, there ... Shura wanted me to present this disclaimer ... thingy ... He said something about making a good first impression, since this is the first time we're doing this ... It's troublesome, so just remember that Shura doesn't own whatever ... or whatever ... What else can I say ... uhhh ... Have a nice day, and ... uhhh ... say no to drugs ... or whatever ... Man, this is such a drag ..."

--

Kuromaru's nose twitched, picking up an array of interesting smells. Exploring a hidden shinobi village is always interesting. The old veteran nin-wolf has walked through a fair share of them in his travels around the world. Lately, he had begun to tire of such adventures and wished to be allocated missions that did not require leaving Fire Country. He never expected to discover another shinobi village at this stage of his life; and one so close to home yet.

The wolf-dog was not prepared however for his next big surprise ... the smell of something ancient and deadly, a fetid and unholy reeking. Something Kuromaru had smelled before.

The big dog's head snapped up in alarm, That scent! It is demonic! Evil! Is it coming from Kiba? But Kuromaru had gotten used to the scent of the Fox's chakra by now. There is something familiar, yet different about this aroma. Like it was not coming from the Kyuubi, but from ...

The procession stopped and turned around. Kiba is no longer with them. He had stopped walking a few seconds earlier and is now facing someone new. With Kiba's big frame blocking the hallway, Kuromaru could hardly get a glimpse of the other boy's features, but he appeared to be carrying what looked like a large clay gourd on his back.

"You ... do ... don't you? ... They put ... one ... inside you ... as well ... I can ... hear him ..."

Kiba grits his teeth and takes a step back. "I don't know ... I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you anyway?"

The strange boy stood motionless and expressionless. He looked for all in the world like a doll. Or a corpse. Everything about him from the sound of his voice to the color of his skin reminded Kiba of graveyards and zombies. He did not even have eyebrows, making even minute changes to his facial expression almost impossible to read.

They stared at one another for a few more seconds before the boy answered. "I am ... Gaara ... Subaku no Gaara ..."

"Gaara ..." the dog-nin's eyes narrowed. "You're ... You're one of the ones that helped us out earlier. Uhhh ... thanks for that by the way. My name is ..."

"Inuzuka Kiba ..." the Sand-nin finished for him.

"Right ... uhhh ... I want to know what you were talking about. You know, when you said I have one inside me ... one _what_?"

Gaara's eyes widened ever so slightly, showing a little expression for once. "You ... don't know? ... They ... didn't tell you ... did they?"

"Who ... what are you talking about!? Who is _they_? And ... and what's inside me?"

A roar sounded through the narrow hallway as Kuromaru took to the air and landed beside Kiba in a single bound. His claws are unsheathed and his hair is standing on end. The dog-nin steps away in shock.

"Kuro!? What the fuck ...!?"

The wolf-dog growls menacingly at Gaara, his muscles rippling as he squares his haunches and prepared to strike. "You will say nothing more!" he barked.

The Sand-nin did not seem fazed in the slightest. He just stood there with his arms folded and returned Kuromaru's deep, penetrating glare with on of his own. "Dog ... It seems ... that you know ... the truth ... You can ... smell ... _them_ ... can't you?"

The wolf-dog bared his teeth and growled again. "S-S-Silence! Stay your silence or I will kill you!"

Kiba stepped forward again. "Whoa, whoa ... chill out, Kuro. What're you getting so worked up for?"

The wolf-dog grunted and shouldered him aside. "Stay out of this, pup!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed a little. "Why ... Why hide it ... from him? ... He has ... a right ... to know ..."

"Know ... Know what? What's going on here!? Kuro! Tell me! "

"No! Kiba, stand back! Don't listen! Don't believe anything he is trying to tell you!"

"TELL ME!"

"There's nothing! I just told you that ..."

"NO!!" Kiba shouted and grabbed the big dog by the shoulder muscle. "You're lying! You're lying to me, Kuro! I can smell it! You're lying! There is something inside me! I want you to tell me what it is!"

Gaara closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "He is ... like me ... He has a right ... to know ..."

Kuromaru had never been more frightened in his life. This is it ... this is the moment of judgment. The day he feared the most. For years now, the wolf-dog knew that the dark Kyuubi secret would not stay hidden forever. It is bound to slip out someday when the boy is older. Thus, Kuromaru had mentally prepared himself, just in case he had to be the one to face off against Kiba's pressing questions.

But he did not want to do it right now. Not here. Not away from Konoha, in another shinobi village. Not without Tsume close by. And definitely not with the interference of a strange Sand-nin that smelled strangely like Kiba.

Kuromaru recalled a story he heard years ago. Something about a powerful beast that resided in the desert sands of Suna. The Sand shinobi surrounded it and did battle against it. They subdued it by doing the exact same thing Konoha did to the Kyuubi not too long before. Seal it in a newborn baby.

It is just a story, however, and Kuromaru never really put any stock in it. But right now ...

From what Gaara said ... _You have one inside you too, don't you_ ... does this mean that _he_ is the Jinchuuriki of Suna? The nose does not lie. There is no doubt that the story is true.

"Kuro!" Kiba's voice snapped him out of this thoughts. "You'd better start talking, man! You don't fucking keep secrets from me! Do you think I'm a fool?"

"Kiba ... Kiba, I ..."

The dog-nin shook him roughly by the shoulder. "Tell me, Kuromaru! What is inside me!? What is Momma hiding from me!? What has she done!?"

Kuromaru stopped breathing. "Your ... your mother!?"

"Stop hiding it, Kuro! I know you know! I've been suspicious for a long time! Do you think I'm so stupid I will never find out!? Why does everyone in the village look at me like I'm some sort of fucking criminal!? Why does Momma have trouble speaking when I ask her to tell me about her experience with the Nine-Tailed Fox!? Why does Lord Hokage visit so often to check how our family is doing!? Why do I have red chakra that burns like fire!?"

As he said the last line, Kuromaru could sense the genin's body temperature rising and energy levels escalating. Kiba then placed a face-open palm in front of Kuromaru as if to show him something. A moment later, a flicker of chakra burst from his hand. Red, like blood. Kuromaru could feel its heat. The same feeling you get standing in front of a campfire.

"I've known this for years ..." Kiba stated. "Discovered it when I was eight. When you were teaching me Gaatsuuga two days ago, I feigned ignorance. This is not my chakra. I know because I'm not the one generating it. It's like it's already _there_. A separate chakra supply. Generated from a separate source. I simply need to _wish_ to use it and it appears. It is a lot more powerful than my own, but it hurts me to use it. It burns me from the inside out like fire. I'll probably save it for emergency situations when I'm out of chakra."

He looked up into Kuromaru's eyes again. "I never asked anyone about it because I assumed it to be one of the clan's advanced techniques. But after several months of watching the seniors in training, I saw nothing similar to what I had done. I asked Big Sister about it and she laughed at me. Nobody has red chakra, she said ..."

Kiba paused and lifted his burning palm closer to the wolf-dog's nose. Kuromaru had to blink due to the intense heat affecting his eyes. "Kuro ... I want you to tell me where this chakra comes from ..."

_What should I do!? What the hell should I do!? He always seemed like a rude, playful and easily distracted nut! But in reality, he is a lot more observant and aware than any of us perceived! He has been observing and listening and taking notes along the way! Should I just tell him then? After all, he seems to already know half the story ... Damn it! I was not prepared for this! Why is God so unkind? Haven't I sacrificed a lot of things and worked very hard already? Oh, Tsume ... I pray you forgive me ..._

Kuromaru turned and looked at the rest of the procession. The other two Sand siblings appeared confused but not frightened. If Kuromaru could guess, they probably already knew about Gaara's prisoner. Unlike in Konoha, Lord Kazekage probably did not keep it a secret. As for Hinata Hyuuga ... The girl's face is almost as white as the puppy in her arms. She is definitely scared. Kuromaru did not think it was right for her to be listening to this conversation.

"The three of you ... leave us!" he ordered. "Take care of her well!" he added, looking Temari in the eye.

Kankuro stepped forward. "Oy, look here. You can't just ..." He stopped suddenly when he caught Gaara staring straight at him. Something in his eyes told him it would be safer for him to get lost right now. "I mean y-y-you can't just keep good food waiting, can you!? Don't ... Don't blame us if we eat it all up before you arrive!" he wheezed. "_Temari_! Let's go, I'm hungry!"

Grabbing his sister's arm, he towed her away as she reached out to drag Hinata along with them. They turned the corner and disappeared, their footsteps fading away into the distance. Silence. The hallway is empty now. They are alone. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Kuromaru turned to look at Gaara, then Kiba.

"Fine. I will tell you. But you might want to brace yourself."

The dog-nin scowled. "I think I can handle it."

Kuromaru nodded and took another deep breath. He really, really did not know if he was doing the right thing. But he is up against a brick wall. Kiba had him cornered.

"Kiba ... you're dead."

--

_A historical day for Konoha ... a day that will never be forgotten ..._

_The vegetation fell apart as the Nine-Fox broke through the foliage. His roar is loud and deafening, like that of rolling thunder. His entire being is wrapped in a visage of intense crimson-hot flame. As he walked, he left entire patches of forest smoldering in his wake._

_Konohagakure is in pandemonium. Children screamed and mothers cried out in fear. The Leaf shinobi took up arms and formed a multi-fold perimeter of defense. Several ANBU and jounin charged directly into combat with the fire-enchanted beast._

_The Demon Fox proved to be too powerful. No kunai could pierce its hide. Shuriken bounced off its fiery fur. And paper bombs disintegrated in his burning aura before they could even go off. Several environment-bending jutsu are tried and all came to nought. The Fox is simply far too huge. Fire-Style jutsus are pointless, sword-wielding experts died almost as soon as they got within striking range and genjutsu had no effect whatsoever. A few shinobi possesing Water-based jutsu found their attacks evaporating right before their eyes in the intense heat._

_Lord Hokage eventually appeared on the scene. Known as the Yellow Flash for his penchant to appear and disappear quickly without casting so much as a shadow, this virile young man is Konoha's Fourth and the youngest to succeed the position. He is also, in the eyes of many, the greatest Hokage thus far. Being youthful, he thought of developments his grizzled old seniors would never dream of. Less than a year into his reign, the population in Konoha had gone up a massive forty percent. People wanted to live here because of him._

_But, today ..._

_Today is a fateful day for Konoha and her beloved Yondaime. The young man, who had been in office for barely a couple of years, signaled for his comrades to fall back and provide cover fire whilst he confronted their intruder. He observed the Demon Fox as questions peddled through his mind._

"_Where did it come from? What does it want? Where is it headed? Is it angry? Frightened? Did we agitate it somehow? Did somebody invoke its spirit and summon it into this dimension? Is it and evil being, or an embodiment of the spiritual realm of Fire Country?"_

_Whatever it is, it is definitely headed in Konoha's direction. The Fox will almost certainly walk right through the center of the village, past the Hokage's tower and through heavily populated residential zones and planting fields. A hundred years and three Hokage's worth of careful community development planning would be ground to ashes. Good or evil, the Fox absolutely must be stopped or turned off its course._

_A half-hour into the confrontation, Yondaime is bruised badly. He too soon used up all of the tricks he knew. The Fox remained without a scratch on its broad hide. Yondaime is running out of options. Konoha's doom is at hand. Already, the buildings closest to the area are already catching on fire. Shinobi rushed about with pails, pumps and hoses, attempting to douse out the flames. Their efforts, however, are obviously half-hearted. Yondaime could see that a lot of them are already ready to give up._

_He couldn't blame them._

"_What can I do?" he asked himself. "I am already exhausted. Perhaps I have no choice. I may to use THAT jutsu ..." A jutsu that he had never used before because the very nature of it would take his life immediately. But he is prepared to die anyway. All he needed is a proper container. A vessel to carry the Kyuubi's soul after he had taken out its physical form. The problem is that he needed a LIVING container. Preferably one of tender age. In other words, he needed a child. A sinless little doddler that will almost certainly die in the process._

_But who could he possibly ask? Far be it from him to think of asking any of the errant mothers running about. "Perhaps ... Perhaps I could use my own ... after all he is not hidden far away ..." _

_Yondaime had a son, conceived barely twenty-four hours ago. His mother had already been killed trying to protect him from the Kitsune's long range firestream attacks. Having no time to run the infant all the way to inner sanctum within Hokage Mountain where the youngest children are hidden, Yondaime had decisively placed the boy in a basket in a building a short distance away. It would be easy for him to run over and bring him out here._

_But the more he thought about it, the more he didn't like it. No real father could have the heart to use his own son as a sacrifice. Yet, as Hokage, did he really have any other choice? The village is counting on him for salvation. He is expected to do whatever it takes to protect everyone. WHATEVER IT TAKES. Fair or not, that's what comes with the job of being the chief. Yondaime's heart burned with guilt whilst his virtues as a father and as Hokage battled. _

_That is when SHE came ..._

"_Lord Hokage! I will assist you!"_

"_Tsu-Tsu-Tsume-sempai!? What are you doing!? Didn't you have a baby only a week ago!? You are not strong enough yet! Please move into the safer location with the other women!"_

"_We have no time to debate on this! I can help you! The Kyuubi is almost upon us now!"_

"_Are you implying that the Inuzuka can deal with this beast as well?"_

"_I will not lie to you, my Lord! I am betting everything on a great risk. The Inuzuka possess a secret jutsu that allows the spirit of a beast to dwell within them. As the Kitsune is essentially a beast in nature, the jutsu theoretically should be effective!"_

"_I have heard of such a technique. But shouldn't this only be used to return a dead body to life? Oh no, Sempai ... you don't mean ... y-y-y-your son!? Is that why you brought him with you!?"_

"_Lord Hokage ... the decision is mine to make. I am an Inuzuka. I know possibly the only sealing jutsu in the world that can put this accursed creature down with an almost one hundred percent probability of not killing anyone!"_

"_But ... But, Tsume-sempai! Your son! I couldn't possibly ask such a thing of you!"_

"_Please do not feel burdened about this. I have already thought this through. Until today, I have done nothing especially meaningful as a shinobi of the Leaf ..."_

"_That ... That's not true, Sempai!"_

"_... today, I pay my dues!"_

"_Sempai, NO!"_

_Before Yondaime could stop her, the well-muscled dog-lady produces a kunai and stabs it through the heart of the baby in her arms. Although she did it without hesitation, he could see her trembling with grief and remorse. Tears streamed down her eyes as she performed the hardest act a mother can possibly be expected to do. Take the life of her newborn son. _

_Tsume threw her head up and screamed in agony. A cry that tore through Yondaime's heart._

"_Tsume-sempai ..."_

"_What ... What are you doing standing there!? Were you not going to use THAT jutsu? You could not bear the thought of sacrificing your son, could you? As a mother, I understand. But I've saved you the trouble! Here is my son! Take him as the vessel! Combining our respective techniques, we can save Konoha!"_

_Yondaime stood back for a moment and stared at the woman in front of him. He could hardly believe it, the extent of this woman's loyalty to him and to Konoha. She had done for him what pretty much nobody would dare to do. She willingly performed the utmost sacrifice. Yondaime felt ashamed. What kind of a Hokage is he to hesitate in this time of crisis? What worth is a leader if he is going to let his followers do the dirty work for him? _

_But looking into Tsume's eyes, he saw immense strength and blazing passion. She had killed her son, but the fight had not gone out of her. She still had faith in him. It is all on him now. She had cleared the path for him so that he can perform his duty and die without any regrets. Finally, he nodded and turned around to face the Kyuubi. The Fox is practically in his face now as it knocked out the last line of Leaf ANBU that challenged it._

"_Sempai, arigatou! I could never repay your kindness, but I can make this promise ... I will never, ever forget you! By God, may your son live strong!"_

"_Hokage-sama! It was an honor serving you!"_

"_The honor is mine, Sempai! Sayonara ..."_

_The Yellow Flash flashes for the last time. Golden chakra burst from his body as he charged forward, glowing brightly like the sun itself. Yondaime died that instant as he transformed his entire being into a projectile of immense power. Power strong enough to crush mountains, tear apart continents, pierce through time and space and destroy even the intangible ... spirits and demons._

_The Kitsune paused and looked up for a moment as though in surprise when the projectile of light entered its body, then exploded in a wake of flame that lit up the night sky like fireworks. Only no one had time to savor the beauty. Their beloved Hokage had sacrificed himself before their very eyes._

_This however is only the first part of the sealing process. Essentially, the plan is to have a vessel – it can be anyone, but most ideally a newborn infant – ready to take in the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Yondaime's kamikaze technique merely disrupts the physical form of the kitsune. The Beast's spirit is still very much alive. Yondaime would need an assistant, someone who is well-versed in sealing jutsus, ready to grab hold of the errant spirit before it flees away and lock it into the chosen vessel._

_Today, however, Tsume is going to add an Inuzuka-style twist to the second part of the plan. Her mother's heart could foresee the future of young Naruto, the Yondaime's son, as the Kyuubi's jailer. The people of the village would never forget this horrible night and never forget the carnage, or the casualties. Already, several families have lost their fathers and elder brothers. Naruto Uzumaki would be forced to walk the life of a scapegoat, forever hated because of the demon he carried._

"_The difference is Naruto would have no parents to fend for him! But I can be there for my son! Kiba-kun! I love you! I love you so much! I promise that I will protect you! Please forgive me!" _

_Placing her lifeless baby in the ground, Tsume runs through a series of finger signs._

"_Zenbu no do'obutsu ... Zenbu no shi'zen gen'so ..." Chakra collected at her hands in such tremendous amounts that it glowed from blue to purple. "Kimi chikara-tachi no ..." Tsume completed the combination and looked up at the heavens. "Sho'oten to kanaeru ... atashi o' tai'ryoku!" _

_The dog-nin screamed as so much chakra poured out of her that it throttled her insides violently. Blood shot out the corners of her lips and her eyes rolled back. She groaned as her stomach churned. She almost bit her own tongue off on purpose to keep herself from passing out. But she was only just beginning ... _

_The Inuzuka's dark secret technique ... the Life Substitute Jutsu. A pure kekkei-genkai, it can only be mastered by an Inuzuka and be used on an Inuzuka. The Inuzuka are literally half-beast in all aspects. If one falls in combat, there is a chance he can still be resurrected if this jutsu is administered before the soul leaves its body. _

_First, a beast must be slain. Theoretically this can be any beast, but ideally the dead shinobi's trusty companion. This is another reason why all Inuzuka are brought up alongside their own dog. The high compatibility factor will almost certainly guarantee the jutsu's success. Several Inuzuka in the past have been brought back to life. In fact, Tsume herself was saved by the very same jutsu a few years back when a wrong turn during a mission got her into a fatal paper bomb trap._

_The jutsu master must then send the beast's soul into the body of the dead Inuzuka and do what can only be described as 'tying a deadknot' between the two souls. In other words, the shinobi is literally hanging onto his soul by a thread, the thread being the beast's soul. The shinobi would come back to life with no changes to the original, other than sprouting more beasty features and habits now that they have a beast living inside them. This is one reason why today's Inuzuka are marginally more dog-like than their ancestors. _

_This jutsu however is not meant for sealing demon spirits like that Kyuubi. Plus, the Kyuubi might not possess the natural qualities of normal beasts. Tsume might hve just killed her son for nothing. But she had already gotten this far ..._

"_Se'eme no kawa iri ni!"_

_Reaching out, Tsume grabs hold of the Kitsune's 'soul' just as the Yondaime's flash of fate disintegrates its physical form. In one motion, she slams the burning soul into little Kiba's chest, forcing her hand into his body. Her chakr- laced fingers identified her son's spirit and with practiced motions, combined the two souls into one._

_The jutsu is sealed._

_Suddenly, the atmosphere died down and an abrupt silence fell over Konoha. The skies and the forest became calm again. The Fox has been defeated._

_People streamed from their homes and hiding places, cheering with gusto. Elsewhere women mourned and children wailed over their brave husbands and fathers that gave their lives to defend the village. More still cried out in anguish to learn that Yondaime are amongst the fallen. This episode yielded a shocking sixty-two casualties, almost half of which are jounin-class shinobi or better. It is a great blow for Konoha indeed. _

_The loudest cry however came from Tsume Inuzuka. It is a cry of joy mixed with sadness. Because her precious baby is breathing again. Kiba opened his eyes like he waking up from a regular nap. The jutsu worked! The Kyuubi's spirit is like that of a pure beast's after all! But her celebration is short-lived. Tsume knew however that he is not Kiba. Not really._

_He had Kiba's consciousness and Kiba's thoughts and Kiba's memories. Kiba's soul is already detached from his body, the Kyuubi's soul being the only thing keeping Kiba's soul from flying away. It is the Kyuubi that gives this body life. The two souls are now one._

_Tsume had no idea what her son will turn out to be. Only time will tell. But she can be sure of this much ... the future is dark ... very dark ..._

--

"... and that is why the villagers treat you with displeasure and disdain. They are not Inuzuka and thus do not understand the concept of Life Substitution. They saw your mother's sacrifice. They saw you die. As far as they are concerned, you died thirteen years ago. The Kyuubi walks among them in your body is what they believe. There is no Kiba Inuzuka. But that's them. Forget them. They will never understand. You are here, you are alive and kicking, and you know it. The important thing is that ... Kiba? Are you alright?"

Kuromaru pauses his commentary and studies his genin. Kiba's head had dropped, the croppy fringe of hair falling over his face and blocking Kuromaru's view of his eyes. The wolf-dog did not need to see his eyes to know that the life had all but completely gone out of them.

_Stupid question, Kuro, you senile old fart! Of course he's not alright!_

But Kiba did speak after awhile. "Father ... he is never around ..."

Kuromaru nodded sadly. "You understand now. He was mercifully abroad when the Kyuubi attacked the village. I was with him then. It was a great blow for him to come home and learn what became of his son. He blamed Tsume for not thinking things through and stayed home as little as possible after that. He is frightened of you. Of what resides in you."

The wolf-dog decided that it was pointless to hold anything back now, so he just went right on relating every detail of the horrible truth. "Your parents are not officially divorced. KIba, but they might as well be. Your father remarried a few times after that. But none of them could last for he could never love wholly again. The developments have left a permanent psychological scar on him. He is now married to his work. He drops by occasionally to keep up with the plan of revealing nothing to you, but it pained him to even look at you and thus, he travels far away on purpose. Even the Hokage cannot turn him off this path. Don't put too much blame on him though, Kiba. I know your father. He is a good man. The Kyuubi incident has destroyed him, as it had many other once great shinobi."

Kiba responded by nodding slightly. Kuromaru decided that this news is not entirely shocking to the boy. After all, Kiba did not know his father well. He did not even know his father's real name.

"And ... And about Akamaru ..."

Kuromaru understood what the genin is asking him. "We nin-dogs are a special breed of canine, just as the Inuzuka are a special breed of human. We can smell chakra. We identify objects and persons by the smell of their chakra. And when we smell you, we smell the Kyuubi. In other words, we identify you, unfortunately, as something evil and threatening to the pack. So we do what our instincts dictate. Attack and kill. I, Kuromaru, am different and that is why I can stand here before you and withhold my desire to strike you down. I am a half-wolf. My intellect is different from pure dogs. I mastered the telepathic speech jutsu and asked Tsume many questions about human beings. I daresay I understand humans even more than some of the humans themselves."

"You probably do not know this, but Tsume and I have thwarted roughly thirty instinctual attempts to kill you over the years. This is why you were never allowed to spend too much time around the other dogs. Your father refused to issue one of the nin-pups to you for fear that they too would grow up only to assassinate you. Why is Akamaru issued to you all of a sudden, you ask? You see, your father may hardly be around but he is still the head of the clan and this decision is rightfully his. Your mother is tired of trying to convince him to help you out somehow. An Inuzuka without his dog is a black insult to the clan and we didn't want to do that to you. Now that your father is away, Tsume decides to defy him. We selected Akamaru because he is the youngest of Yukimaru's last litter, and it so happens that he has a defective nose. His nose apparently matures slower than that of other dogs. Your sister estimates that it would take him up to your thirtieth birthday for him to smell the Kyuubi's chakra. We are banking on the hope that by then, you and Akamaru would have formed a bond so strong that he recognizes you even when he smells your prisoner."

Kiba nods again, still not raising his head. The wolf-dog sighs and takes a step closer toward the woeful genin. He knew Kiba needed some comfort right about now. Anyone would after learning something so bizarre about themselves. "Kiba. I understand how you must be feeling now. If I could make a suggestion, I think we should ..."

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" Kiba screamed all of a sudden as his head snapped up. Kuromaru jumped back in alarm. He saw Kiba's tear-stained cheeks and felt a dead weight drop onto his heart.

_Kuro, Kuro ... what have you done, you old fool? Haven't you always been aware of the implications of revealing the truth to the boy? _

"You don't understand!" Kiba repeated. "You're not the one who found out that his mother killed him when he was a baby so that she seal a devil inside him! You're not the one who found out that everything you believed in is lie, that your life is based on a horrible truth that everyone except you didn't know!"

"Not everyone knows, Kiba!" Kuromaru shouted. "The Sandaime made a decree when he took back his office! No one member of your generation and the generations beyond is to learn of your prisoner from anyone other than yourself! Your friends don't know, Kiba! Hyuuga Hinata-san doesn't know! All of their parents' lips are sealed by order of law!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better!? What happens when they _do_ find out, Kuro!? Huh!? Sure, I'll just go up to Hinata right now and say 'Oh, by the way, Hinata-chan, do you wanna know what _really_ happened to the Kyuubi? The fucking demon is alive inside of me, ain't that great!?' I suppose you expect her to fling her arms around me and tell me it's alright and we're still friends!?"

Kuromaru hesitated. He had no response to that.

"I hate you, Kuro! I hate you for lying to me! I hate Momma for what she has done!"

The wolf-dog's head snapped up. "N-Now, just a minute, you pup! Your mother sacrificed everything she had to save Konoha! Do you think it was easy to do what she did!?"

"Fuck you! I don't want to hear that! I don't want to hear anything more out of you! Go to hell, Kuro, you ol' furbags!"

Kiba begun to push his way past his mother's guardian.

"W-Wait, Ki ... Kiba! Where are you going!?"

Kuromaru put a paw on his charge's shoulder, trying to turn him around. But Kiba struck backwards with his claws, almost taking out the old dog's left eye had he not turned away in time. Spinning, the genin continued by cracking a solid roundhouse kick across Kuromaru's large snout, making his teeth clash together painfully. Whilst the wolf-dog sneezed and pawed his nose, Kiba disappeared down the hall.

"Damn ... Damn it! _Kiba_! You stupid pup! Come back here! Come back ..."

Gaara is still standing rooted to his position, his arms still folded. "You did not ... think that he ... would have taken ... the news lightly ... did you?" he mumbled dryly.

Kuromaru felt mournful. Had he done something wrong? Had he miscalculated? Should he have just made up another lie to cover the trail? Tsume had always wanted to be the one to tell Kiba_. "If it is to be, then let it be me because it was I who slew him!"_ she would always say. Should he have told Kiba to simply wait until they got back to Konoha and he can ask his mother?

"You! You _made_ me do this!" the wolf-dog growled at the Sand-nin.

Gaara did not bat an eyelash or answer.

"Damn it! Why couldn't you have just kept your fucking mouth shut!?"

Cussing beneath his breath, Kuromaru turned swiftly on his tail and walked down the same direction Kiba went. Gaara listened to the colorful language echoing off the walls and fading into the distance.

Silence.

Gaara continued to stand there for awhile, not moving a muscle. Then, his eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath.

"... Inuzuka ... Kiba ..."

And he _smiled._

--

_Chapter has ended_! Where did Kiba run off to? Wonder what Hinata's doing? Did Kankuro eat all the food? What _do_ they eat at Suna anyway? Looks like Kuro has mastered the art of swearing like a real human as well. Poor doggy is beating himself up for letting all 549 cats out of the bag (random quote, think nothing of it). And Gaara ... well, who the heck knows what thoughts go thru this guy's head!? Find out all this and more .. next chapter!

And now for some discussion points ...

I am not too sure about the relative ages of characters, but here is how they pan out in my story. Tsume Inuzuka, Hyashi Hyuuga, Shiji Aburame and their spouses are from Sarutobi's time before Yondaime. They are of course a lot younger than the Sannin, but Sarutobi was still in office when they became genin. After they hit jounin-class, Sandaime stepped down and gave the office to his successor. So Yondaime is younger than these guys and would look to them for guidance. Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Hana, Iruka, Genma, Anko, Gekko Hayate and Shizune would be Yondaime's _peer_ group.

To add numbers to make it clearer ... if the _genin_ gang (Naruto and co.) are about 12, the _sensei_ gang (Kakashi, Gai, etc.) range all through 20s and early-to-mid 30s, the _parents_ (Tsume, Hyashi and others) are late 40s at the very least (how young do you expect Tsume to be if she has a 20-yr old daughter?), then the Sannin should already be in their upper 50s. Sandaime would be pushing 70 soon. Those two elders whose names I've forgotten would be in Sandaime's age range. (you know, the codger with the glasses and the granny with the hairbun?) Last but not least would be the _new genin_ gang (the Konohamaru Corps, Hanabi Hyuuga, etc.) who are about 7 years old.

Yondaime is a young father and falls into the _sensei_ age group.

_Geddit_!?

Now to translate Tsume's 'chanting' into English ...

_Zenbu no do'obutsu_ (All the beasts) ... _Zenbu no shi'zen gen'so_ (All of nature's elements)_ ... Kimi chikara-tachi no_ (Your powers)_ ... Sho'oten to kanaeru atashi o' tai'ryoku! _(Unite and give me strength!)

_Se'eme no kawa iri ni _(Life Substitution)


	16. Chapter 16

I'm serious this time ... GO TO THE BATHROOM FIRST!! And get a pillow to sit on or something. Your butt is going to be pretty damn sore if you intend on sitting there for hours reading this chapter; now GO!!

**Pokannicknow** ... You make an interesting point, my friend. I realize it now too, that "meet the Kyuubi" scenes in most fanfics are little more than innovations of the original. But you can't really change that scene much, can you? A red room with water, or blood or fire and prison bars. The concept is perfect and pretty much unbendable. Still, you have made me suddenly think of something funny for future Kiba-Kyuubi interaction. That's all I will say for now. Look forward to it.

**Dustori **... Thanks for your comment on how you got lost coming into Chapter 14 at first. I really should lay off jumping from one thing to another so drastically. I do sometimes fail to remember that you guys are reading each chapter weeks apart from the last one. My "bridge" to Chapter 13 comes later on as you soon found out, but it is still something I ought to keep in mind. Confusing the readers from the beginning of a chapter is hardly a good thing. I'll be more careful next time.

**Garouga88 **... You have a lot on your mind, hmmm? From Chapter 3, it is already stated Hana is 19 yrs old. Since I'm rewriting the relationships of most characters here, some of them might need to have an age change to make my additions more plausible. Hana and Kurenai are best friends that grew up together in the Academy, which means they can be no more than a year apart at the very most.

I did not have Tsume use the original sealing jutsu because for her to have any significance in the scene, she must come up with something the Hokage doesn't have. She is Konoha's celebrated heroine, meaning she had to have done more than simply provide cover fire whilst Yondaime kamikaze'd himself.

The resurrection jutsu sounds crazy, I know. But I needed to further develop the Inuzuka's capabilities as a powerful clan, like how the original fleshes out the Uchiha clan because Sasuke is such a vital character. I hope you can just accept it as it is without thinking too hard. There are crazier things in the series (Deidara, hands with mouths? Zetsu, a walking Venus fly-trap!? Orochimaru ... _Voldemort + Michael Jackson!?_ Gai ... no comment.)

About Gaara. Actually, the content of what he says is pretty normal. I think you were just thrown off by the breaks (...) in his sentences. I don't mean for him to pause every couple of words. Gaara talks like Gaara always talks, but you must remember that this is not a bunch of colorfully animated pixels you're looking at. It's a sea of black and white text. You cannot actually _hear_ Gaara speaking, you can only 'see' it. For great fanfiction, even the _look_ of the _dialogue_ is important for atmosphere building. If I had written all that stuff he said without a single break, would it _look_ like Gaara said it? Of course, it is only a minor detail, and it probably doesn't make much difference to the readers either way, but don't you agree that the dramatic atmosphere is better when you play with how the text looks? Kyuubi speaks in **bold print**. Check this out. "Come here, boy ..." and **"Come here, boy ..." **Tell me, which one _looks_ like it is spoken by Kyuubi? Why do we _italicize_ thoughts, flashbacks or to _emphasize _certain words? I'M TYPING WITH CAPS LOCK! I'M NOT SHOUTING AT YOU! REALLY!! I'M NOT!! ... See what I mean?

As for your comments on Chapter 14, don't worry too much about the finer aspects of the animal kingdom. This is fiction after all. You might as well be asking me why I have a dog that can talk.

**Nerimisia **... So you like Shino, huh? Well, you might just get to see him again in the _next_ chapter, so keep your fingers crossed, babe.

**Miss Hydrangea** ... _Whoo_ ... you don't happen to be the legendary Hydrange of Bera, do you? Anyway it is more accurate to say that _Shukaku_, not Gaara, can sense the Kyuubi in Kiba. If you're looking for a more technical answer on _how_ he does it, I'm sorry I don't have a good reply for you. He just ... _does_.

That's it! I have reviewed the reviews! Now, _story time_!

I'd tell you guys the story of how I fell down the stairs this morning and hurt my leg, _but_ I had a hunch you'd be more interested in learning about what happened to Kiba. So here we go with Chapter 16. Enjoy.

--

"Disclaimer time! Oh, _yeah_! Shura can own _Naruto_ for all I care, but Sasuke-kun belongs to _me_! _Cha_! You got that!? Anyway, if you _loooove_ the way Shura writes, just like the way I _loooove_ Sasuke-kun ... _Eeee! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!_ ... give him a shout! Then maybe he will remember to include lil' ol' me in more of his scenes as well, _yay_!"

--

The little white puppy whimpered and groaned as it rolled over onto its back and lazily pawed the air. Its stomach is bloated, filled with generous portions of beef, chicken and milk. His beady little eyes fluttered. The pain is agonizing, but extremely satisfying at the same time. This is madness. Any moment now he'll be on the road to the Village Hidden in Dreamland.

Hinata sighed as he looked at him. "Akamaru-kun ... there is nothing more I can say. Did Temari-san not already leave a bit of meat for you earlier? Why do you do this to yourself? You are very foolish."

The nin-pup let out a small 'wuff' like it was saying "Aw, lay off my case, _mom_," and closed its eyes, barely able to do more than twitch in position.

Temari giggled and reached down to scratch Akamaru's fat little belly with a finger. "Pampered lil' poochie, aren't you? You don't have to go to school. You earn three square meals a day by lolling and lazing around the homestead. You have people to bathe you and clean your crap up after you. Best of all, you have no social appearances to keep up and never need to go shopping for clothes! I am so jealous!"

Lord Kazekage had his own private dining room in the community building. As he is often in his office, he hardly had his meals here. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara often took refuge in the room where they could be by themselves. Being the Kazekage's children is a blessing and a curse both. It means people automatically respect you even if they do not know you, but you also get no rest from manipulative scoundrels trying to curry favor with the Kazekage by being uncommonly nice to his children.

Hinata could identify with that immediately, of course. Her birthright as the Hyuuga Heiress, coupled with that insanely lovable personality of hers, made her a sitting duck. Everyone in the estate wanted to be close to her. They would shower her with all manner of gifts regardless of season. They treated her birthdate like some holy and sacred day. Branch family girls _wanted_ to be amongst her serving party. Branch family boys held competitions to decide which of them are qualified to be her personal escorts and bodyguards. But at the end of the day, none of them really bothered about how _she_ felt. They give her a princess' honor thinking they are doing her a great service, but all fail to recognize the person underneath. The only one that seemed to really _know_ Hinata is her own father; but unfortunately, he didn't seem to think much of her. It is a damning life.

Akamaru barked once, its right back leg kicking back and forth furiously in response to the Sand-nin's tickling. If only the other puppies at home could see him now. Fed, patted and waylaid with the affections of two sweet-smelling princess-y human girls! It doesn't get any better than this, baby.

"So, they sent you and Kiba-san out on this mission? Aren't you supposed to have a third member? Surely Akamaru doesn't count!"

Hinata looked up at the corn-haired girl. "_Ummm_ ... The ... The Academy went and graduated an uneven number of students. They are one genin short of forming full three-man cells. Unfortunately, my squad is the one that took the hit. Our instructors are working hard to graduate another one of friends, but they seem extra difficult to please the second time around. We are already a month into our geninship. We are pretty much resigned to working as a two-man cell."

"So it's just you and Kiba-san, then?" Temari pouted. "Damn. You are so lucky."

The Hyuuga girl blinked at that. "Ummm ... what?"

"Must be nice having him all to yourself, hmm?" The Sand genin winked, confusing her Konoha counterpart even more.

Hinata looked down. "I ... I don't understand what you mean by that ..."

Temari groaned. "Oh, come on! _Kiba_, dear. You cannot tell me that you don't _relish_ being the _only _one that gets to see him _every_ day, spar with him, have meals with him and go on missions with him. I'd swap places with you in an instant!"

The Leaf genin's cheeks turned red as the implied meaning slowly sunk in. "Kiba-kun is ... I mean, we ... we're just teammates! There is nothing to it more than that!" she spluttered.

The Sand-nin's smile widened. "Right, right. But then why is your face so red, _hmmm_?"

Hinata immediately began twiddling her index fingers back and forth in that maddening way, as usual. "It's ... It's hot in here," she whispered in as gruff a tone as she could muster.

"I'm sure it is." Temari closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, losing none of that smug know-it-all expression.

"I'm ... I'm telling you the truth!" the Leaf-nin wailed. "There is another guy that I ..." She froze solid at that moment, shocked at her own confession.

Temari meanwhile regarded her with great interest. "There is _another guy_!? Another guy _hot _enough that being on the same team as Kiba Inuzuka doesn't excite you _at all_!? _Oh. My. God._ I have _got _to visit Konoha one of these days. Are all of Konoha's young shinobi very handsome, chiseled and masculine?"

Hinata closed her eyes as she finally remembered to breathe, her cheeks a several hundred shades redder than before. "_Ummm_ ... some of them ..." she whispered, resigning herself to the situation.

The Sand-nin laughed and clapped the smaller girl on her back. "Alright! The Chuunin Entrance Exams are like two months away! I'll see you and Kiba-san again then. Promise you'll show me around?"

Hinata looked up thoughtfully. That's right ... the Chuunin Exams. The gateway to the next stage of being a true shinobi. If the _chuunin-sensei_ were picky about venerating their Academy hopefuls to genin level, the _jounin-sensei_ are going to make your life a living hell until they are satisfied that you are tough enough. Becoming a chuunin is no-nonsense matter. As a genin, you simply followed the lead of your assigned jounin-sensei. A chuunin will be required to lead others.

Thus, the qualification exam itself comes with its own set of pre-requirements.

Genin teams must complete _twenty-five_ Rank D missions, and at least one of Rank C or higher before they count as eligible for participation. Squad 8's last D-ranker was their thirty-seventh, a dozen above the required quota. This current Rank B tiger-nin case they are on guarantees them a pass into the Chuunin exams indefinitely.

Outside of these base requirements are the acknowledgements of every squad's jounin-sensei. Is the sensei happy with the squad's progress? Does he feel his genin are ready to be entrusted with responsibilities befitting a chuunin? As far as Squad 8 goes, Kurenai Yuuhi would be more than happy to recommend Kiba and Hinata for the examinations. The two of them have exhibited a keen, succinct understanding of their own and each other's capabilities and roles on the team. They work incredibly well together and their success rate on missions is pretty hard to argue against. Kurenai's little idea of having each of her genin play road leader every alternate day already develops basic leadership and coordination skills in them.

It looks like they are ready.

However, the only thing that Kiba and Hinata do _not_ have, that _all_ other squads have ... the simplest and most fundamental but _mandatory_ requirement ... is a third teammate.

Hinata wondered how and when they would acquire one. Even if they do, will they have enough time left to get to know their new member and assimilate him/her into the squad properly in time for the exams?

--

_What the fuck!? I'm dead!? What's going on!? Why must it be so unfair!? I didn't choose any of this! And why me? Why didn't it happen to Naruto!? After all, he's the Yondaime's son! Why me!? What is my crime? Momma! You lied to me! You've been lying to me all my life! Hana-nee'chan! You too!? How could you!? And, Kuro, you big bastard! I always looked up to you! Even the Hokage ... Damn it! Damn you all!_

Kiba had lost his bearings. He did not know where he is and how far he had run. But he continued running. Wherever the distance takes him. Whenever he was feeling down or confused or stressed out, he would turn to vigorous physical exercise. Long-distance running is his all-time favorite sport. It was soothing somehow to exert himself like this. Just run and run until all his cares and troubles float away on the breeze. This, however, is one run that will never end. The horrible truth had burned a hole in his heart. The pain is so bad that he didn't think he would ever recover from it.

So he kept on running.

"_I'm returning to Konoha soon, my son. I am looking forward to seeing you again. Perhaps you can show me the progress of your shuriken accuracy? I am very interested to see the fruits of your training. In the mean time, just keep training real hard, okay? I'm going to be proud of you someday. I just know it. Don't make your Ma worry too much about you now." _

_Yeah, Dad ... you always write such nice letters. Now I know it's just fucking trash! You're the biggest bastard of them all! I look forward to you coming home all the time, man! Only, you never show! You make stupid excuses so you can stay out there longer! Then when you do come back, the Hokage apparently gives you some big fucking mission and you have to leave again immediately! I always thought the Hokage must be a real heartless sonofabitch to keep sending you away like that. You lying bastard! You're not my father! I don't have a father! Just die out there in Lightning Country for all I care!_

Kiba had been running for roughly twenty straight minutes now at top speed. His legs are already burning with lethargy and felt like rubber. But he barely noticed it and kept on going. Sweat poured from his brow and mixed with his tears as it streamed down his cheeks. His breath is harsh and ragged as he growled and gnashed his teeth. Anger. Pain. So much anger. And pain.

_Kurenai-sensei! You knew about it too, didn't you!? You bitch! Of course you knew! You're such good friends with onee'chan! And that's why you keep watching me closely, isn't it? I always thought you were doing that because you're a great sensei and you really care for me and Hinata-chan. Instead, you are watching me because you expect me to hurt Hinata-chan, don't you!? You don't care for me at all! You just wanna protect that stupid princess so you can look good in front of Hyashi Hyuuga! Damn you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hope you die an unmarried virgin!_

_And as for you, Hinata-chan! Why are you always so frightened of me!? I never did anything to you! You know, don't you!? Yes, you do! You know! You're scared because you know! Everyone knows! I don't care what Kuro said before! He's a fucking liar anyway! You think you're so cute, acting all innocent in front of everyone ... hah! You're the most pathetic shinobi I have ever met! I hope you fall down the stairs in your own house!_

_Nara, you lazy bastard! I hope you get zapped by lightning the next time you watch your fucking clouds! Aburame, you insect-sucking freakzoid! I hope your kikai eat your penis in your sleep! You all pretend to be my good friends when you're really in on the plot against me! Fuck y' all! Go to hell!_

_As for the rest of you bloody people living in Konoha, I hope some thirteen-tailed fat water hippo god shows up and shits all over the village! _

The dog-nin's train of thought is broken as big leafy fronds suddenly slap against his face. He paused for a moment wondering why there is so much greenery around him all of a sudden. Isn't he in the bloody desert? Did he somehow run all the way back to the forest they were in this morning? But he had never seen plants with such big yellow-green leaves before, so he couldn't be ...

"_Waaaaargh_! Who _cares_!? Get the _fuck_ out of my way!" he screamed as he tore through the foliage with his bare hands. He did not care to know what he was doing anymore. There just did not seem to be any point to have a purposeful and logical intent for his actions any longer. He felt like he was reaching out ... to what, he didn't know. Just reach out to something. Anything. Tearing his way through to find something that needs to be found, whatever it is.

Suddenly, Kiba managed to push his way out of the bushes. As the last of the fronds got ripped off their branches in the wake of his frenzy, Kiba saw a brilliant blue pond in a clearing right before him. Not paying attention to his surroundings, his foot got wedged in the crevice between two solid rocks as he went. Kiba gave a short, sharp shriek of surprise as he toppled headlong into the cool blue.

"_Waaaaargh_!"

The dog-nin's head broke the water's surface. Kiba gave a loud roar and begun slashing at the water itself, as if blaming it for all the trouble he's been through. After thrashing about like an idiot for a few minutes, the dog-nin eventually paddled to the shaded embankment where he rolled about in the sand screaming like a lunatic.

Depending on how long one's body can hold out, the Inuzuka rage can go on for hours or even days at a time. Usually a younger member of the clan will pass out from exhaustion within an hour of floundering about in fury. Kiba, however, is s special case so there really is no telling how long he's going to be like this. Plus, his wasn't just simple rage. It is one borne of a great sense of betrayal.

Kiba felt betrayed right now. What is life if everything you've ever been through was at least partly staged or reinterpreted to control you in some way? What is the point of free human will if you came into this world with your fate already decided for you? What future can there be after finding that everything you have ever believed in is a lie? Who can you put your trust in after learning that your own dear mother stabbed you with a kunai, basically murdering you, when you were a defenseless baby?

Soon enough, Kiba's energy is spent. He is no longer tearing at things around him. He simply lay there, spread-eagled, sand all over his clothes and hair, looking at the clouds rolling by. His rage left him, to be replaced by the heavy weight of hopelessness and despair. Where will he go? What will he do? Is there any point in carrying on as he is? Is there any point anymore in being alive?

Kiba got up into sitting position. His eyes narrowed as his anger started boiling up again. No! He had no more purpose! This is the end of the line for him! This is the way of the shinobi, isn't it!? You can never put too much trust in people! Even your own Momma! We are all shinobi! The path we have chosen is one full of death. A road we all walk in solitude. Family and friends ... in the end, they mean nothing! In the world of shinobi, even _they_ can be your greatest enemies! The only one you can really rely on is yourself.

But Kiba had given up. This is it. He didn't want anymore. The very concept of housing the Kyuubi within himself is too great for him to accept right now. His mind is too burdened with too many things. Actually, it was just the opposite. His mind is blank. Zero. He is already defeated. Slowly, he reached into his hip holster and slid his finger into the loop of a kunai.

No more ... No more ... Kiba closed his eyes as he pulled the kunai out of the bag. Taking a few deep breaths, he was able to slow down his heart rate. He became very calm and very relaxed. Soon he felt as though his consciousness is floating. He held the kunai firmly, feeling the cool of steel against his palm as he lifted it.

Kiba's mouth broke into a soft smile. Death ... it's all he longed for right now. Somehow it was soothing to think that all his troubles will be over soon. Best of all, he knew that it would make people happy. Of course it would! The people of Konoha have been spooked by the Kyuubi for over ten years. It must drive them crazy to see Kiba walking around, knowing full well what is inside him and not being able to do anything about it. And it must drive Tsume crazy as well. She did not have to worry about him anymore. Besides, she still had Hana, and Hana is already a jounin. She will not be totally childless if Kiba goes.

Even the Sandaime ... The old man must be stressed to his limits. He probably wanted to put the Kyuubi away forever as well, but his position as Hokage makes him feel guilty for harboring the desire to slaughter a genin of his own village. No more ... no one needs to fear the Kyuubi anymore, Kiba decided. It is finished.

With that final thought, Kiba plunges the steel blade into the bobbing apple of his throat.

--

It is half past noon already. Having no more outstanding customers, Hana Inuzuka closes up the clinic for lunch. Kurenai, her good old friend from fonder times long gone, had left a couple of hours ago. The poor girl is going insane for want of something to do so Hana lent her a thick and tediously boring novel to read. Meh ... Knowing Kurenai, she'll probably be done with it by the time Hana closes up for the day.

The dog-girl sits at the desk in her little clinic with a tuna sandwich in a packet in front of her. She enjoyed the peaceful silence for a few seconds before diving into her lunch. Sometimes it is nice to alone like this. It gives you room to think. All the other doctors are currently out on missions. Balancing a day job and missions that can be issued to your squad at any time without warning is not easy.

With her mouth full of tuna, she was just reaching out for her cup of milk when a sudden crashing of glass shook her.

Damn, she almost swallowed the rest of her sandwich along with the pack it came in. She turned to see that a wooden photo frame she kept on one of the shelves had hit the dirt. Going over, she picks it up and examines it.

It is the picture of her family. Hana's father is in the image as well along with Kuromaru and Yukimaru, the top breeding nin-dog pair. Kiba, the youngest of the lot is in the dead center, looking quit pissed with Tsume's and Hana's hands ruffling his hair from either side. This was taken awhile ago when Hana was still a chuunin.

The glass of the frame had broken. Hana frowned as she looked at it. The remaining shards of glass seemed to all be pointing at Kiba. Of course, that is because he is in the center of the picture anyway, but Hana could not help feeling like it is a bad omen.

There is a sinister wind blowing in the air.

Suddenly, Hana didn't feel like lunch anymore. She thrust the frame into a drawer and quickly did away with the broken pieces. She opened the clinic again right away and was glad that her next patient came in almost immediately. Something to take her mind off the dark thoughts. Something to distract her, keep her busy. Now she realizes what Kurenai must be feeling like with nothing to keep her busy.

_Kibaka ... you had better be taking care of yourself, you hear? If things are tough, I hope you know I'm rooting for you. I am your dear sister after all. And try not to do anything that will make mum worry, okay? She's been unable to sleep ever since you left for the border. Sending Kuro with you did little to ease her fears. So just make sure you come back in once piece, alright? We miss you, we love you, we're always thinking of you. You know that. Right, Kibaka? _

--

Kiba opened his eyes. He is not dead yet. Something ... Something had gotten in the way. A nuisance. He realized something had looped itself around his wrist and held it back, preventing the kunai from hitting its target. Kiba's eyes widened when he saw what it is. Something dry and coarse and grainy.

_Sand._

It seemed to be alive. How strange. It crawled up his arm like a snake and encircled the kunai, covering it completely as well. Kiba's nose twitched as he smelled something. He turned and growled.

"You ...! What the hell are you doing!?"

A boy casually steps out from behind a bush, his arms folded. Red hair. Placid skin. Dark rings around the eyes. A clay gourd slung on his back. Emotionless glare.

_Subaku no Gaara._

"I see ... you have found ... the oasis ... There are altogether ... seven oases in the desert ... Six of them ... are mirages born of genjutsu ... You are the first outsider ... to find the one true oasis ..."

Kiba growled viciously an struggled to free his kunai. "Who cares!? Let me go, you fucking jerk!"

The Sand-nin watched him out of unblinking, emotionless eyes. He made no move to help him or hurt him. Just watching, and waiting.

"H-Hey! I'm talking to you, pea brain! Did you hear!? I said let go!"

"... no."

"Wh-What!? What do you mean 'no'!? What the fuck is your problem? And how the hell did you know to come here? You followed me, didn't you? What's wrong, you got nothing better to do with your spare time, huh!? Ya freak!? LET. ME. _GOOOOOO_!!"

Kiba's other hand is still free. But when he tried to reach for another kunai, a second jet of sand shot out from behind Gaara and hit him in the hand, knocking it back. More and more sand piled onto him until he had no more limbs to thrash about with. His mouth is loose though and he screamed and ranted loudly about death and damnation.

Gaara let him go on for roughly ten minutes before Kiba exhausted his rage again. He slumped to the ground like a rag doll and once again stared mournfully at the clouds. Gradually, she sand loosened its grip and begun to sift off him.

But Kiba had only been faking it. He was up again in a thrice, quickly grabbing at his kunai again. A pack of sand calmly rose up in front of him, taking the rough form of a large fist, reached over and smartly boxed his ears. Kiba had to drop his weapon in his pain.

"_Aaaargh_! Damn you! What the hell do you think you ... _UGH_!!" The dog-nin doubles over as another sand jet socks him in the gut. A third 'fist' smacks him upside the chin knocking him over before a big wave of sands washes over him to finish.

Once Kiba finished spitting sand out of his mouth, he looked over to see Gaara still standing there with his arms folded.

"Curses! What the hell are you doing!? Are you trying to try trying to help me or something; well, I never asked you to!"

Gaara blinked and looked for a moment as though taken aback by Kiba's statement. "No ... No, you did not ask ... for my help ..."

"Yeah, so why don't you make like a cabaret tutu dancer and tippidy-toe the fuck out of here?"

The Sand-nin was silent for a moment, then suddenly withdrew all of his sand. Kiba watched the elements crawl back into the gourd. "As you wish ..." Gaara turned sharply on his heel and began heading back toward the path hidden in the undergrowth.

"Wait!"

Gaara stopped.

"Hold on for a second. I want ... I want to ask you something ..."

The Sand-nin glanced over his shoulder. Kiba is in upright sitting position, but the fight had all gone out of him. He looked defeated, to the point where he had no energy left to even raise a kunai to himself.

"You have ... some sort of demon inside you too, right?"

The Sand-nin nodded once. "You and I ... We are the same ..."

"So you should know better than anyone then how I feel. But why did you stop me? Don't you feel like killing yourself too?"

Gaara stared into the dog-nin's eyes. "... All the time."

This seemed intriguing to Kiba. "Sound to me like you have known about your akuma for a pretty long time. If you wanted to kill yourself, stop the pain, end the suffering, why didn't do it? Got cold feet?"

Gaara answered by lifting his foot and kicking a loose pebble on the ground. He did it in such a way that the stone would go whirling right up to his face. At the same time, the clay gourd pops its cork and a wave of sand came streaming out. It formed a shapeless but impenetrable shield, causing the pebble to ricochet right off it and hit the dirt a few feet away.

"The sand ... it is alive ..." Gaara continued. "... controlled by him who lives ... in me ..."

"What, you mean you didn't do that on your own? Come on ..." Even as he said it, he realized Gaara was not laughing. The Sand-nin's eyes are deathly serious. If anything, he didn't look like he was here to play around.

"So, the sand you keep in that big bottle there ... it protects you, huh? It is connected to you but has a will of its own. When you stopped my kunai earlier ... that wasn't some ninjutsu trick, was it? Come to think of it, I never saw you making any finger signs."

"Our bodies ... are their bodies ..." Gaara said, referring to his and Kiba's prisoners. "Our souls are intertwined ... They feel as we feel ... For this reason, I am unable ... to take my own life ... _He _won't let me ... Because if I die ... so will he ..."

Kiba rubbed his nose. "Huh ... so you got your own in-built bodyguard covering your ass, eh? My guy doesn't help me out like that."

"Did your father ... ever try ... to kill you?" Gaara caught Kiba's eyes with that. "Does your village ... deploy its ANBU constituents ... to assassinate you?" The dog-nin's following silence is a good enough answer. "No ... you have not ... This secret was kept from you ... You have never tried to take your own life until today ... There has been ... no sufficient reason ... for _him_ to interfere ..."

By 'him', Gaara is referring to the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Kiba looked at the ground. He recalled something Kuromaru said earlier. Something about how his mother defended him whenever one of the other nin-dogs lost it and tried to kill him. He already had someone else protecting him, so maybe his jinchuuriki decided he didn't have to intervene. All of his life, Kiba lived in total ignorance. A number of the villagers despised him thoroughly, but none had ever lain a finger on him. With the Hokage's laws in place and the big, intimidating Tsume keeping at least one eye trained on her precious pup, no one would dare try. Gaara was right. Compared to himself, Kiba had lived through a pretty sheltered childhood.

"So ... So then, how do you live through all this? I mean, how can you possibly stand it? Are your people still trying unsuccessfully to kill you even today? Is Lord Kazekage still sending his men out against you? What kind of a father would do something like that? Aren't you angry at all? Why don't you run away?"

Gaara gave him a somewhat exasperated look. "You ask ... a lot of questions ..."

"Then just answer whichever one you feel like first! After that, you can me some questions too, if you like."

The Sand-nin glared at his Konoha counterpart for a few seconds, then elevated his gaze to the sky. The sun is playing peek-a-boo, dipping behind and out from passing streaks of pinky-colored cumulus clouds. It is about the mid-afternoon now; the day had gone on for longer than expected. If anyone was looking for the two jinchuuriki, they would be sweating themselves into a frazzle by now. No one would think they would venture out here, let alone together.

"Perhaps I will start at the beginning ..."

And so Gaara told his story.

Ichibi no Shukaku is a raging Sand Spirit storied about in Sunakagure's folk legends. Thirteen years ago, barely three months after the Kitsune's appearance, the shinobi of the Hidden Sand discovered that their little bedtime story used to scare children into good behavior held a gem of truth after all.

Shukaku appeared out of nowhere, terrorizing the people of Suna, the same way the Fox did Konoha. The Sand Spirit seemed somewhat easier to tame however. It had incredibly impenetrable defense, but seemed lacking in offensive ignition. As a result, the Sand-nin were able to bag him all on their own without calling on their allies for aid.

Lord Kazekage put up his own son as the sacrifice, sealing the Ichibi within his body barely two days after he was born. Gaara wasn't killed beforehand like Kiba was; Lord Kazekage went with an outdated but powerful sealing jutsu to get the job done. The whole incident lasted for barely an hour; unlike with Konoha, mercifully few Sand-nin were slain.

Gaara was not kept a secret from Konoha; they are after all regional allies and the Hidden Leaf already had their own jinchuuriki anyway. Besides, Konoha's and Suna's chief elders meet up once every six months for the shakedown on finance, resource and personnel management, so they couldn't have hidden it for long before it was found out.

Konoha's Hokage and Suna's Kazekage, however, did not see eye to eye concerning the significance of the two jinchuuriki. Sarutobi thought of Kiba as a proper human being and remembered his family as well. His Wind Country counterpart, however, saw his son as the ultimate lethal weapon. If Gaara could be trained to harness the powers of his prisoner, he could be Sunakagure's ticket to stardom.

Amongst shinobi circles, Konoha is and always has been the greatest of the nin-villages. It is number one in the exports of both food and material produce, and also yielded the largest number of memorable heroes in shinobi history. Most other villages are located in torrid atmospheres not meant for the raising of crops and cattle (Suna, for example, is a fucking desert). Some are situated in harsh terrains like mountains or behind great waterfalls, making it unsafe and sometimes unhealthy to raise lots of children.

Placed in a backdrop of lush green flora, Konoha is a comparatively welcome visage to visitors from other lands and had developed into a tourist hotspot for errant shinobi. Its prestige led it to becoming the agreed venue for hosting the biannual chuunin exams, alongside various other shinobi events, where squads willingly journey from far and wide to attend. It is no surprise that everyone would be jealous of the Leaf; the Kazekage of Sunakagure is no exception.

If Suna could put Shukaku on a leash, they would likely conquer anything they touch. It was a dream, a crazy man's dream, that got blown away one night when Lord Kazekage found out to his immense horror that the great One-Tailed Sand Spirit is no man's plaything. A patrolling jounin found little five-year old Gaara on the roof of his house staring at his own two handfuls of blood. His mother and Kazekage's wife lay lifeless on the floor in his bedroom just below with two gaping holes in her chest and neck.

Kazekage was rudely awakened and saw Gaara then for what he really is. A monster. One that kills. And one that cannot be tamed. What a shame ... He would have to shelve his little dream of putting Suna on the global map for now. He ordered the executions. Shukaku's defense mechanism came into play. The desert storms raged more wildly than ever before, and more shinobi died that night than on the actual first encounter with the Sand Spirit.

Now, years later, it is pointless to keep trying. Gaara is as invincible as the demon that dwells in him. It was too great a loss to have some of the best assassination shinobi die almost as soon as they raise their weapon in the boy's direction. Shukaku is a stubborn sonofabitch. But who could blame him? Try poking a dog with a stick. He'll go crazy and bite your head off too. Kazekage called off all attempts to kill the boy eventually.

Shukaku seemed content to live amongst the shinobi; they may have sealed him up, but they are too weak to do more than that. Gaara himself could not be dismissed because he is the Kazekage's son, because Lord Kazekage did not want someone else getting hold of the jinchuuriki, but mostly because Gaara wanted to stay. No one could touch him and no one but his brother and sister dared to get within ten feet of him. So he stayed. And he enrolled into Suna's ninja academy, and became a genin like everyone else.

All the other kids didn't want anything to do with him. No one formed a squad with him until Kankuro and Temari pulled out of their own cells to join and support their brother. Other than the two of them, it can be said that no one else in the entire village with the possible exception of the Kazekage himself cared for Gaara in the slightest. A demon is what he is, they thought. And a demon is how they will treat him. The dependable and ruthless Baki took care of the new squad's training and Gaara eventually became bred for missions.

He took hi assignments well and completed them without a hitch or complaint. Whatever Shukaku must have been thinking, he didn't seem to mind. It seems that so long as his host body is unharmed, it can do whatever it wanted. Lord Kazekage had recently started looking into his dream for the future again. Gaara, the ultimate lethal weapon ... it is not impossible. He just needed to make sure he didn't piss Shukaku off. It's so simple. Just send the boy out on missions. Have him kill people and tell him that he is on a contracted mission.

This is especially easy to manipulate for Gaara did not seem to have a presence of mind. Shukaku had eaten into a portion of his consciousness, causing him to live a life of eternal unrest. Gaara never slept. As a result, he lost the ability for emotional feel. Try not sleeping for a week; you'll become a zombie yourself. The sand always protected him so he never felt pain. He did not laugh or cry, he never asked for anything and did not take anything. No one really knew what he did in his leisure time, but he was always with Kankuro and Temari.

After all these years, Suna finally came to accept that they have a walking devil puppet living amongst them. They are still afraid of him and would like to see him dead, but as before, no one could do him harm. No one loved him, but it meant nothing to him either way and so made no difference. The mysterious Gaara and the equally mysterious Shukaku ... Whatever the future may be for them and for beloved Suna, who can really tell?

This is the true story of Ichibi no Shukaku and Gaara, the jinchuuriki of Sunakagure. Of course, Gaara wasn't able to relate all of the above facts to Kiba. He wasn't even aware about some of them; and for most the story, as Gaara himself will tell you, he simply just ...

"... _can't _remember?" said Kiba, scratching his head. "What do you mean you _can't _remember?"

The Sand-nin frowned a little, as though in irritation. "I mean what it sounds like ... I just ... can't remember ... My memory gradually dissipates over time ... Perhaps _he_ has something to do with it ..."

"What, you mean you eventually _forget_ stuff you've done in the _past_? You don't seem to have a problem recognizing your brother and sister."

Gaara nodded. "I retain ... certain memories ... Most of them are lost over time ..."

"Huh ... that so? What did you have for breakfast this morning?"

The Sand-nin glared at him. "... a sandwich."

"And what was in that sandwich?"

At this, Gaara looked a little alarmed. He glanced this way and that before closing his eyes. "I ... I don't remember ..."

Kiba groaned and leaned back against the big rock he took to using as support. Here is a guy who is in the same boat as him ... honorary demon container and all ... yet they are completely different. Gaara is like the walking dead. He even smelled like he just burrowed his way out of a coffin. He felt nothing and he wanted nothing. Nothing moved him or motivated him, and nothing seemed to frighten him. It is as though his enter physiology is governed by the Sand Spirit living in him. Gaara is only a shell of a human being with a barely perceptible grip on his own consciousness. Kiba didn't quite know what to make of him.

"Well, you're very lucky," the dog-nin said. "I'm kind of _jealous._"

Gaara looked up at him. "What ... do you mean?"

"I mean you don't feel anything. You don't feel pain. You knew about this since you were an ickle lil' pup. You didn't live through a whole childhood in ignorant bliss when your entire village knew the cold, horrible truth."

Kiba's frustration is acting up again. Gaara watched in silence as the dog-nin picked up a random pebble and violently flung it into the pond, making quite a splash. He picked up another and another and kept going until he had tossed an even ten stones. Kiba calmed down again after that. Silence fell over the oasis for a few minutes as neither genin said a word.

Finally, Kiba looked up again. "So how do you live through all this? I mean, isn't there anything that excites you, makes you happy? Like a hobby or an interest or a dream or a goal in life?"

Gaara thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "... no."

"No, no ... what do you mean 'no'? Come on! You gotta have something."

The Sand-nin seemed a little uncomfortable with the personal question. More accurately, he seemed a bit confused. It was almost as though he had never thought about such things before. Or maybe, he just ... didn't remember.

Then, Gaara spotted a centipede crawling out from beneath a flat rock in the undergrowth. It was a large one, roughly three inches long, with a deep red-and-black carapace. Reaching over, he closed his fist over its body. The critter twirled and struggled furiously as the Sand-nin raised it to his face. Gaara looked at it for a few seconds before he tightened his grip, crushing the hapless many-legged insect within. A splotch of the centipede's insides shot out and landed on his cheek.

Kiba felt his hair standing on end as Gaara's face suddenly took on a wild, almost excited look. He turned to the dog-nin and looked at him with big eyes, bright and shining with an ominous light. And then, he grinned. A broad, toothy grin that honestly scared the shit out of Kiba. He looked completely demented to say the least.

"What ... makes me ... happy ..." Gaara's voice came out ragged and clipped. Kiba recognized it right away. _Adrenaline_. The Sand-nin is getting excited.

"What makes me happy ..." Gaara repeated. "This feeling ..." He lifts his fist with the dead centipede still in his grip. "I don't know why ... but ... there is something ... exhilarating ... about killing something ..."

Kiba sensed a definite spike of intense chakra coming from the guy. Some very sinister chakra, destructive and frightening. He almost thought he could hear his blood boiling. As he watched, Kiba began to notice a change going on in the Sand-nin's physique. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him at first until he saw it again. Some sort of 'thing' seemed to be _crawling_ under Gaara's skin. It appeared to the naked eye like Gaara's skin was rippling. Something looked like it was alive under there.

Kiba had gotten to his feet by now, like he was ready to turn and run screaming for the hills at any time. This isn't normal, not by a long shot.

"You're ... You're insane, man," he said. He didn't think Gaara was the type to make sick jokes about things like this. "You don't go around talking about killing like it's nothing! What's wrong with you!?"

To his surprise, the Sand-nin suddenly tossed the centipede aside. His face reverted back to its dour, morose paper doll expression. "I have no hobbies ..." he said softly. The tensely sinister aura Kiba felt coming from him seemed to have disappeared as well. The air is calm and peaceful once more.

"Your canine friend ... was looking for you ... It is time for you to return ... to Konoha ... I'll see you again ... Kiba Inuzuka ..." With that last statement, Gaara turned away from the dog-nin and stood facing the pond with his arms folded.

Kiba watched as a soft breeze whistled through the Sand genin's tousled blood red hair. Sparing Gaara one last look, he turned and pushed through the fronds, back the way he came. His heart was pounding rapidly. This Gaara fellow is a strange one. The way his face looked before and after he killed the centipede ... it was like he is two completely different individuals. Kiba believed that Gaara is a jinchuuriki like him; the boy's chakra had a dark and revolting stench. But what jutsu exactly was used to seal the sand demon inside him? How does it differ from Kiba's? Is Gaara even fully aware and conscious of his surroundings, thoughts, words and actions anymore? Or had he been completely taken over by the Sand Spirit ... an empty walking human costume?

Whatever it is, Kiba suddenly realized that he forgot to do what he originally came here for. But his meeting with Gaara had incensed him. He didn't know why, but deep down ... deep, deep, deep down ... Kiba realized that he himself was getting pretty excited. Is it the Kyuubi that is causing this feeling to surface? Perhaps Kiba's excitement is an expression of his prisoner's reaction towards meeting another of kits kind?

"I'll see you again ... Kiba Inuzuka ..."

For reasons unclear even to him, Kiba could not help but smile. His chest rumbled. A chuckle shook him and a moment later he burst out laughing. He didn't even care if he is going crazy. Something is tickling him from within and he laughed and laughed as he waded through the endless sea of desert sand towards Suna.

_No! I cannot die! It is not the time yet! I have got to go back to Konoha and train up my skills! I must become stronger than ever! Subaku no Gaara, huh? Even though I cannot see the future, there is one thing of which I am certain ... The next time we meet will be in the arena of combat! There is no avoiding it! Gaara! From the day we were born, our fates had already been decided! We are destined to meet today! We are destined to fight tomorrow! One of us is destined to die! But who will it be, Gaara, who will it be? Only time will tell ... _

--

Kuromaru had indeed become very frazzled with worry and concern. That stupid pup of a genin had run off a good few hours ago and left no sign of where he might have gone. The venerable old wolf had to take some time to himself to shake off his anger; and once he did that, a heavy sense of sorrow and remorse weighed down upon his heart. Kiba! He must look for him at once!

But Kuromaru failed to trace him. He could not even pick up any lingering scent of the boy. He met up with that fellow with the girly makeup, Kankuro, and talked to him about it. Temari and the Hyuuga girl did not see the dog-nin either. They even got a few of the errant chuunin on standby to comb the town. No luck. Kiba had probably left the Hidden Sand Village.

Finding a quiet spot so he can be by himself, the old dog started rolling back and forth on the floor and clawing viciously at his own head.

_Waaaaaah-yeeeeargh! Eeeeee-rah-nyaaah!_

_Put black bats on my head! Feed me roaches dipped in sawdust! Cut me into thirty pieces and bury me with the skunk and pygmy kitten for I am the most miserable of dogs! _

_Ohhhh ... Kiba, Kiba ... where forth art thou? Poor, foolish puppy ... are you even still alive? What have I done to you!? What possessed me to brazenly reveal the naked truth to you, whence the dire consequences of which I already know? Why should you feel pain? Your pain should be my pain! _

_Arulala! Wah-hooo-ah! _

_Tsume-sama! Forgive me for I, Kuromaru, have committed the greatest of sins! Defying Hokage-sama's decree of silence is only a part of it! The Young Master might come to harm all because of me! _

_Kami! Kami! Kami-waaaaaaaah! Whoooooo-lala!_

_Dishonor and a curse on me and my bloodline! Dishonor and a curse on the one they call the Black Wolf of Konoha! Dishonor and a curse on the name of Kuromaru! I should kill myself to purge the wrongs I have wrought upon the sacred household of Inuzuka!_

Kuromaru rolled onto his belly and opened his eyes then. He stopped groaning over his grievances immediately. He blushed as brightly as a wolf-dog can blush when he realized he had made a remarkable spectacle of himself. For right before him seated on his knees, with a big shit-eating grin on his face, is ...

"You ... You fucking, stupid pup!"

... yes, _that_ fucking, stupid pup ...

"Where the fuck have you been, you shit!? I'll rip your arms off for this!"

"Hey, hey! Chill out, Kuro, you ol' furbags!"

... Kiba Inuzuka.

--

Chapter END. Thanks for reading.

From now on, _Kibaka_ (Kiba + baka – 'idiot' in Japanese) is Hana's new pet nickname for her lil' brother. It's so bloody obvious; I can't believe I didn't make this connection before. It's cute, don't you think?

I also want to correct two of my mistakes. First of all, I did not realize that Suna is in Wind Country until a few days ago when I finally started on Shippuden. I always assumed it is one of the less dominant shinobi villages in Fire Country, allied with Konoha. I believe there may have been several comments in the last few chapters implying that Suna is in Fire Country. For instance, I had Squad 8 reach the forests close to Suna's border in half a day. As Neji Hyuuga told Gai-sensei, "No matter what you say, it is going to take three days to reach Suna." Forgive me my impertinence.

The second mistake is my end-of-chapter notes for Chapter 15 pertaining to the Yondaime's age. I forgot that Kakashi is Yondaime's student, which obviously means Yondaime cannot possibly be in Kakashi's age range. Just forget about this one. Yondaime's dead anyway, so it really doesn't matter how old he is in the story. The important thing is to keep in mind that Hana is 19 and Kurenai is 20. Genma Shiranui is 24 (I mentioned somewhere he is four years older than Kurenai). These are for character relationship purposes. I don't know why, but I feel very much like playing around suggestive GenKure implications. Just wait till I throw Anko, Iruka and Kakashi into the mixing bowl. It'll be fun.

The KibaGaa interaction may be a little bit confusing right now, but it will be clearer as the series goes on. I am trying to play up the rivalry between Kyuubi and Shukaku, thus giving more reason for Kiba and Gaara to fight one another future.


	17. Chapter 17

80 reviews exactly.

This is wonderful. Thanks, you guys. Now, listen carefully. I'm saying this early so there are no arguments later. The one who writes _the 100th review_ ... I repeat ... _the 100th review_ gets a super, special reward!

You get to select a maximum of two characters of your choice for full-chapter focus! Meaning, I will take those characters and put them in the story in such a way that they become significant for at least one chapter and are subject to all the little developments that underline my style of writing.

Kiba will always be the main guy of course, so don't bother selecting him. Don't select Hinata, Kurenai, Kuromaru or Tsume either because all of them have pretty meaty spots already. You can select just about anyone you like, but please don't make it so difficult for me ... _Shura, I wanna see Itachi 1000 years of pain Orochimaru's ass right now! Muuuah!_ ... Also, don't select someone who is already dead (Yondaime) or I will slap you silly.

That's all for now. Just keep reviewing and hope that you hit Number 100. Good luck.

**--**

Reviewing the Reviews ...

**Garouga88** ... You made me _so_ angry questioning my methods, you jerk. Nah, just kidding. I like reviews like yours that have lots of questions. It's cool if someone just writes "Great chapter" and leaves it as that, but it doesn't really tell me anything. A lot of noncommittal fanfic writers out there throw in the towel the moment they see some flames. I on the other hand _want_ to see flames.

All of you, please don't hesitate to complain about anything that you hated or wasn't clear about. If my chapters are too long, or contain too many technical phrases, or the profanity is getting disgusting, please tell me! Remember, it is _your reviews_ that are going to make me a better writer. This is my love, this is my dream. Please help _me _give _you_ a story worth reading.

**Takari4ever3012** ... Yes, _Kyuubi VS Shukaku_ is interesting. But it is also going to be hard for me to be creative and not end up copying the anime. Right now, I have no ideas at all. Please pray for the magic to hit me when I come to their battle.

**Neriamisia **... I'm really happy you're enjoying the story, but I am terribly sorry that you won't be seeing that pairing in this fanfic at all. Anything "in-family" kind of turns me off. I can see why some people like NejiHina, especially girls like it because Neji is a blueprint bishounen. I'm just not a fan of it. But I like you, so I will appease you with a cute mental image of a possible NejiHina scene. Please find it at the bottom of this page.

--

THIS IS AN URGENT, CODE RED, VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER. If you miss reading it, you will be cursed by the horrible fate of not experiencing _any sex at all_ until you hit thirty-one, which kind of sucks because you'll have lost some of your _mojo_ by then. The fanfic's most intriguing question to date will finally be answered! I swear that this is going to make you _fall out of your chair_!

An important change I have to make ... Suna is a three day journey from Konoha but the last few chapters made the tiger-mission a lot shorter than it should be. It is too much to rewrite of course, so starting from this chapter I want you to assume that Squad 8 have been away on this mission for _a week_, and not _two days_ as presented in the last few chapters. Just assume that they took the usual three days to get there, half a day for Kiba's Chibi Gatsuuga training, followed by Great Tiger Hero showing up the morning after, followed by the Sand Siblings taking them to Suna that same day. Kiba met Gaara at the oasis around mid-afternoon. This chapter proceeds from that point. Taking another three days to return to Konoha, and you have passed about one week exactly.

--

"I don't know _why_ Shura bothered asking ol' _Billboard Brow_ to present his writer's disclaimer the last time. _Obviously_, you like need a _thin_, attractive young woman for advertising! All Sakura has in that _big forehead_ of hers is Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! _Hmph_! Double _hmph_! Everyone knows that Sasuke belongs with _me_! After all, he _said _so! Like, in a _dream_ I had? But it was like _sooooo_ real! That means it's gonna _come_ _true_! Don'cha think? Oh, by the way, Shura doesn't own _Naruto_! Well! That's all for today! _Buh_-bye!"

--

We, Squad 8, rookie genin team under the auspices of genjutsu extraordinaire Kurenai Yuuhi have been assigned to a B-ranking mission. We were to check out complaints of errant tigers abnormally turning up in the forest regions close to Sunakagure that they usuall don't. Instead, we discovered a full-fledged shinobi alleging to be a great hero of a distant tiger-using clan. And now, almost five days later, we a finally going home.

"Are you really sure you should be traveling like this? It is going to be nighttime soon," Temari cautioned as she, Kankuro and one of their escorting chuunin came to see the lot of us off at the border.

We are standing on the periphery where Suna's desert sand literally ended and the lush green grass of Fire Country began. It is incredibly mind-boggling to see how severely the panorama changes even between neighboring countries. It is like that stuff the old, fuddy-duddies say about the "Spirit of Fire" or "Spirit of the Winds". Each country and continent is like a living, breathing being itself. The differences in the nature of their 'spirits' goes into affecting the way the landscape is shaped.

My meeting with Gaara had been a strange one, but it did dissipate me of any desire I had to kill myself. The story would have ended right then if it had not been for him. I don't know why but the prospect of meeting him again invigorates me. Suddenly, I feel like I have a reason to live once more. I just don't get it. I mean, I hardly even know the guy. Why does my heart pound so wildly the moment I think of him?

Anyway, Kuro had been both angry and happy to see me. After giving me a big scolding for running away, he apologized copiously for deceiving me. For a dog, he is surprisingly human in his reactions. He wept and begged me to be kind and understanding to my mother. But I found myself suddenly numb and emotionless listening to him. Really. What he said didn't mean anything to me. His apologies fell flat and dull in my ears.

It's not that I don't believe he is sincere. I can smell out a lie, remember? When you try to hide something and you are unable to keep totally calm because you are afraid you'll be found out, your brain automatically secretes some kind of hormone. My nose can pick that up even if I had a bad flu, so there's no way you can mess with me like that. Kuro is telling the truth and is truly sorry, but I just could not find it in me to trust him anymore. Hate me for that if you wish, but don't judge me if you haven't been lied to your whole life. Seriously. You will never understand the way I feel. And I hope you never will.

I didn't bother to tell him about everything I did since running from him. I merely said I took a long walk in the rolling desert sands to clear my head. I mentioned nothing of my little chat with Gaara. It is not important for him to know. Besides, Kuro had spent the last thirteen years keeping a big, important secret from me. I figured I might as well get my own back a little. Serves you right. You ol' furbags.

Hinata-chan also doesn't know anything. I know she doesn't. And I know that none of my other friends back home knew about it either. All that stuff I was cursing them with before ... that was just me blowing off steam. Shikamaru's and Shino's ears must be burning something fierce. I didn't mean to diss them like that. They are good friends, my closest ones from the Academy.

Kuromaru had me and Hinata-chan pack up all our stuff whilst he dictated a quick letter for the Hokage to a Sand chuunin who wrote it on his behalf. The letter was posted through nin-pigeon mail. It will get to Konoha a day sooner than we do.

When we were finally ready, Temari insisted on us taking in a full meal before making tracks. She played the perfect hostess and seemed quite reluctant to let us go. Maybe she's lonely too. Her brothers are real _spazzballs_. One has a bastard sand demon in him and the other one wears a tight catsuit and layers of thick makeup. Keeping up with the two of them must make her _very unpopular_ amongst their peers indeed. Poor girl. She's kind of hot too; it's a shame.

She latched her hands around my arm at the border and pouted in such a cute way that it broke my heart. If my life weren't so fucked up, I might actually have gotten around to knowing her better.

--

"Alright, Hinata-san! Nice knowing you! Let's keep in touch, okay? I know you've got Kiba around to distract you, but please spare a thought for lil' ol' me and send me a pigeon mail once in a while, okay?" Temari finishes with a sly wink that had the Hyuuga heiress quaking in her shoes and stealing fearful glances at her 'hot' teammate.

Kankuro grinned all over his freakishly colorful face. "I bet we'll all be turning some heads in the chuunin exams. You guys had better be fully prepared!"

Kiba snorted. "_You_ will definitely be turning some heads ..." he muttered beneath his breath.

The Sand-nin turned to him. "I didn't quite catch that?"

"Thanks for your hospitality!" Kiba said out loud. "We would really like hang around, but we have completed the mission and must report back at once!" He gently wrenches his arm away from Temari, who let out a barely perceptible whine. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail as the procession begun to move.

Meanwhile, on an outcropping or desert rock a short distance away, Gaara watched Squad 8's departure with unblinking eyes. If you looked carefully, you would notice that they are shining with an odd, eerie light. What could possibly be going through his mind? He locked his sights on Kiba and smiled to himself again ...

As if sensing eyes on him, Kiba turned and looked over his shoulder. There is an outcropping of rock in the sand dune some twenty feet to his southwest. But there is no one there ...

Squad 8 stated their last farewells before plunging through the forest.

--

Night fell quickly and Kuromaru told us to stop. We pitched two tents, one to Hinata-chan and Akamaru, and one for me and ol' furbags. I waited for Kuro to fall asleep before I rolled out into the open. I didn't plan on going anywhere; I just felt like being under the canopy of the nighttime sky. There are few stars tonight, but I was barely able to start counting them before my eyelids drooped and eventually failed me.

I don't know what it is. Maybe I'm just really exhausted from the long mission. Maybe my thrashing around like an idiot in the water yesterday has completely sapped me of my energy. Or maybe it is something even more surreal. Because for the first time in many, many months I truly slept. A deep, blissful sleep like that of the dead. One that I didn't want to wake up from for a long time.

I dreamed of my Momma. In my dream, I saw her as I did on a daily basis. She is bent over in our kitchen, poking through the larder. We have a very big larder, big enough even for me to hide in. "Kiba, you ballbag! Get the fuck over here! I want to know where the chocolate wafers are. Come on! Cough it up, you sad, pathetic excuse of a man! You ain't getting your share of the halibut for dinner tonight, that's for sure!" A moment later, she will find what she is looking for and explode into booming laughter. Yeah, we lose a lot of shit in that larder. No one bothers to clean up and sort things out.

But forget about the larder and forget about chocolate treats. The more I saw my mother's face, the more empty I felt on the inside. Momma ... little by little, I felt as though I did not recognize her anymore. Who is she? Who is this big, loud-talking woman with the thundering footsteps?

All I know is, she is some I _hate_. I _really_ hate her! Yeah ... call me a bastard son, call me an ungrateful, self-righteous prick or whatever. I'm _dead_, remember? My soul was detached from my body to make room for the Kyuubi's soul. That bitch killed me, and she calls herself my Momma. What the fuck, man?

Sure, sure ... I died in order that Konoha can live, right? That stupid fox would have had the whole village up in flames ... No Konoha; no Kiba either. I would have been killed either way. At least this way I get to come back to life. I guess I just wish that it didn't have to happen to me. I mean, why did it have to be _me_? Momma was just one of the shinobi serving closely under the Yondaime. Why did _she _have to be the one to step forward and make things happen? That was a week after I was born for Kami's sake! Momma could not possibly have recovered from the delivery so soon! What kind of quivering pussies does Hokage-sama have holed up in his tower that they let a pregnant cow do the dirty work all by herself!? I mean, _damn_!

Even though I knew all of this, I could not so easily forgive Momma for what she did to me. I respected her for her loyalty to her duty and her village, but I hated her for stabbing and killing me. Yeah ... I'm alive right now, but that's not the point. It isn't even about the fact that I have a fucking fire demon sharing my body. It has to do with going against the very essence of _pack nature_. It is about defying the fundamental principles that keep us Inuzuka together. This is not something I expect anyone to understand.

Do you know what a Momma is? Why do you think that Mother Nature designed her baby animals to recognize the first being it sees when it is hatched or born as its Momma? It is because Momma is the most wonderful and loving creature on the planet. She is a baby's whole life. Even before we leave Momma's womb, she is already protecting us and feeding us, giving a portion of herself to us. We are a great burden to her but she carries us willingly anyway out of love. As far as the natural way of things go, Momma is more willing to give up her life to save her cub than Poppa. Because Poppa is designed to give up his life to save Momma. And that's just how it is. The natural way of things.

And that is why I cannot even will myself to forgive my Momma now. I am predestined by the laws of nature itself to put my whole life in her hands, to trust her to lift me up so I can stand high above mountains. But she had taken the kunai to me before I had learnt my first words. I love my Momma with my whole heart, more than anything in the world; I would even die for her if I had to. But I am extremely angry and disappointed that she could deceive me like this for thirteen years, and won't be forgiving her anytime soon.

Yeah, I'll bet you are scratching your head in confusion right now, eh? I am a very complicated person.

**I'll say! Even I don't get what the hell you're on about half the bloody time! Hahahahaha!**

That voice ...!? I opened my eyes. There is darkness all around me. I suddenly realized that my entire body is drenched. Getting up, I saw that I am in a pool. What the hell? Where's the fucking forest!? A pool ... with skulls. I've been here before.

**It's about time you got used to this, boy! Now come over here!**

I looked up as a door swung open. A huge door that extended to a ceiling unseen, leading into a room bathed in red ... Yup, I knew this place alright. This time there is no transition period for me. I got up and headed straight for it. Something in my heart tells me I already know what I'm about to see.

The red room is as huge and expansive as the one before it. Several tall pillars are lined up in front of me ... no, not pillars ... prison bars. I remember them now. And the prisoner behind these bars is none other than ...

"Bastard fox! Come out!"

Two pinpoints of firelight appeared behind the bars. Gradually, the demon came out of its hiding. Flames burned taking the rough shape of a many-tailed beast. The Kyuubi is an embodiment of the Spirit of fire itself. It _is_ fire. And it had an aura to match. I watched the big dog-like head come down to my level. Kyuubgi grinned at me with his big, flaming canine teeth.

**Welcome, Master! We meet at last! Hahahaha ...**

I am no longer confused or afraid because I already knew the truth. Suddenly all the encounters I have ever had with the demon fox over my life came flooding back to me. I was an ickle lil' pup touching a kunai for the first time when I heard a booming laughter echoing in my ears and no one in the room. I was eight years old, doing pushups in the Academy's dojo all alone when a voice commented me on my work ethic. There are many such instances. A lot of them were experienced as I am experiencing now ... in the realm of the subconscious where I would actually come face to face with my tenant.

"This place ... is this some sort of genjutsu created by you?"

**Master, you disappoint me. Thirteen years of ignorance and this is the first thing you ask me? No, this is not genjutsu, you fool. I can't do something like that. Not from this prison. We are in the realm of your own imagination.**

"My imagination? You mean I created this place in my own mind?"

**The subconscious is an interesting place to be, Master. There are many tendencies within you that you do not realize. This is the setting in which you subconsciously expect to meet me in and so ... here we are!**

"It stinks in here. I don't like it. Can I change the backdrop?"

**It's your mind, Master. That's for you to decide!**

"Can I ask you something else?"

**Speak!**

"Why do you sound so ... so ... uhhh ... un-demon like?"

**What do you mean?**

"You know ... you sound ... you sound ... you know, totally un-scary! I always thought your voice would be like loud and thundering and so full of hatred that it makes everyone shit their pants ..."

**Hahahahahaha! That's because my Master is **_**you**_**!**

"Me? What do I ... ?"

**I share your body and everything that goes with it ... your vocal chords, your habit of spitting when you emphasize your Ps and Ts, your coarse and uneducated way of speaking ...**

"What do you mean _uneducated_!? You dirty bitch ..."

**... basically, when I speak I sound like you. Don't you agree?**

"What!? No, way! You make me sound totally stupid!"

**That is not my choice! You and I one of one body and one mind! What you feel, I feel! What you eat, I eat! I am unable to use my own power! I am limited only to what you have to offer! For instance, if I wish to speak using a word that is not in your vocabulary, I cannot use it. I am forced to run through whatever words you know and use them to explain myself as best I can.**

"Really? That's cool ... Hey! Did you just imply that I'm stupid!?"

**You said that completely on your own! I'm surprised that I cannot even understand some of the things you have in your data banks! For example, what does "bitch-ass crap weasel" mean? You've been coming up with stranger and stranger combinations over the last thirteen years! Who the heck teaches you this kind of stuff!?**

I had to laugh. It totally tickled my insides to think that I'd be having a conversation with the Kyuubi no Kitsune that almost destroyed Konoha. Strangely enough, the few sentences we exchanged already made me feel extremely close to Kyuubi. He's a demon, he is supposed to be loathed and feared. But if I am being honest with myself, I have found myself a friend I never had. Because he is like me. He had to talk like me and think like me, and as such is of no threat to me. He is like my own brother. Yes, Kuro sometimes talks like that, but he is still Momma's trustee so I cannot tell him all my secrets. Hana onee'chan is a real sweetheart but she is a girl.

But Kyuubi ... he lives inside of me, he shares my body and can empathize with my pain. Because he feels it too. It is completely crazy, I know. But then I am a crazy guy. And this is the realm within my imagination.

--

Kiba opened his eyes, his physical ones, and looked up to see a perfect crescent moon smiling down at him through the break in the canopy. The stars are much clearer now. He didn't know why, but for the first time since he could remember, Kiba felt _peace_. To go from the most pain to the most peace he had ever felt in the same day is crazy. He is still pretty frustrated about the whole thing, but no longer enraged and out of control.

"So the Kyuubi resides in me, huh? Even until now I can't believe it. All the stories I've heard about him ... I mean, _damn_ ... where do I even begin?"

**How about beginning with those silly crayon pictures your Iruka-sensei made you draw of me for History lesson back in First Grade? Those were totally insulting!**

"Huh!? Kyuubi!? Is that _you_!?" Kiba forgot to keep his voice down.

_**Sigh **_**... Who else would it be?**

"No! I mean ... why the fuck can I still hear your voice!? I thought I woke up already!"

**How dare you! That was no dream! Maybe the place we were in is dreamed up by your erratic, nonsensical brain, but I, Kyuubi, am **_**real**_**!**

"What ... so I was able to talk to you _consciously_ all this time? Since thirteen years ago!?"

**Well ... yes.**

"Then why have you never spoken to me before, you piece o' shit!? You might have saved me from thirteen years of walking in everyone's deceit!"

_**Hmph**_**! I was sealed inside you! I was pretty pissed off myself and did not want to speak to anyone! But then I got bored, that's why I disturb you on and off over the years. I wanted to wait until your body could handle my chakra reserves before I made myself known to you. **

"Yeah, but ..." Kiba stopped that moment because the flap of the tent went up and Kuromaru's big head poked out, looking this way and that. The old dog looked like he was still half asleep. "Kiba ...? Where are you? What's happening? Who are you talking to?"

The dog-nin raised an arm and waved it in front of the wolf-dog's face. "Yo, Kuro, I'm right here. Right under your nose, old man."

The big dog blinked as Kiba's familiar scent invaded his nostrils, claming him down. "What ... What are you ... Why are you out here? Can't sleep?"

Kiba noticed that his mother's guardian actually sounded sad. It was well-layered but it was there. Oh, Kuro had been burning with a lot of guilt the whole day. Even Kiba is fine now, he still had not forgiven himself. It made Kiba wonder for a bit. Just how deep did Kuro's relationship with his mother go? Why is he so loyal to her that he beats himself up for doing anything that will cause even the remotest hint of pain to her?

"I'm good, Kuro. Just wanted some fresh air is all."

"I thought I heard voices …"

"Well, I didn't hear anything," said Kiba clearly. "You were asleep, old man. Perhaps you just imagined them."

Kuromaru didn't seem to want to argue. He nodded, looking this way and that before withdrawing his head into the tent. "Alright, then. Sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too, Kuro! G'night!"

"Good night, pup."

Kiba closed his eyes, wrapping both hands beneath his head as he shifted into a more comfortable position. He lay still till his breathing smoothened out. Pretty soon, he felt sleep overcoming him again.

**That was a close one, wasn't it? You're as good a liar as your mother is! Hahahaha!**

"Shut the hell up, dog tits, and go to sleep."

**How **_**dare **_**you call me "dog tits"!? I'd kill you for that if I could! **

"But you can't, so forgive and forget, huh? Now, shut up."

--

The rest of the journey is uneventful. Kuromaru was to his all-duty mode again after a good night's sleep and I managed to put in another synchronization training test with Akamaru. No wild animals attacked us and food was easy to forage for. The second evening, we chanced upon a pack of jungle quail. Kuro really let himself go like he was a young pup, barking and chasing the frightened birds all over mother nature. I guess he too had a lot of pent up stress and just had to let it out. We had quite a feast that night. On the third morning, after a solid breakfast, we hit the trail again. Before long, my nose picked up a very familiar smell. We had reached one of the marked training grounds in the forest, one that Kurenai-sensei often brought us out to.

We're home.

Before we proceeded, I called for a short break. I wasn't tired of course, but I wanted to pull ol' furbags aside and have a few words with him. Just some things I needed to clear off my chest before we re-enter the village.

First of all, the truth about my inner demon. I did not want Momma, or Hana onee'chan, or Hokage-sama, or anyone else to know that I know just yet. I wanted to observe the villagers more closely, see how they behave around me. Some day, these bastards are going to pay for treating me unfairly. And Momma ... I wanted to test her. I'll tweak and tease her a bit to see if she has the guts to spill the whole truth to me. I needed to hear her say it. I want to know for sure that her love for me is pure and steadfast. Perhaps I will be able to forgive her then. Kuro agreed. I think he is relieved that I don't plan on telling Momma that he was the one that let the neko out of the bag.

Then there is the issue of Gaara. Kuro was upset at first that I wanted him to keep it a secret. This classifies as code red information, he insisted. But I managed to convince him to keep his mouth shout. "He's got a jinchuuriki like me," I said. "Now that I know the truth I can understand what it must feel like for people to label you and treat you like some kind of monster. He never did anything bad to us. In fact, he saved us from the Tiger-nin!"

As an added bonus, all I needed to do was threaten to tell Hokage-sama that Kuro broke the law if he so much as breathes a word about Gaara. I didn't mean to be mean to ol' Kuro, but it does give a bit of satisfaction to see him squirming like this. Consider it my little revenge on him for joining the rally against me.

--

Izumo and Kotetsu, the two sentries looked up and waved as Kuromaru marched his squad in through the gates.

"Wow, I can't believe it ... We're finally home!" said Hinata. She looked around dreamily like she had not seen Konoha in two years. The rest of her squad felt the same way.

"So what do you plan on doing first, Hinata-chan? _Strip all your clothes off_ and jump in the hot springs?" Kiba asked, looking at his teammate pointedly. It was a casual enough question, but Hinata Hyuuga had immeasurable sensitivity to such things. He watched with amusement as she burst into a babbling splutter that he could not quite comprehend.

At that moment, they heard a sharp, piercing scream. A girl with bouncy pink bangs that flowed down to mid-back came running up to them, waggling her arms in the air.

"_Aiiiieeee_!! Hinata-chan! You're back already!" She threw an arm, somewhat _violently _in Kiba's opinion, around the surprised Hyuuga girl. "You too, Inuzuka-kun! That's great!"

The dog-nin snorted and scratched his nose. "Good to see you too, Sakura-san." Haruno Sakura is one of Kiba's and Hinata's fellow graduates. She did not come from a rich family or prestigious clan, but what she lacked in status she made up for in stats. In terms of writing assignments, she had the best grades out of anyone in class. She had the most photographic memory out of anyone Kiba has ever known. Most of all, she is incredibly beautiful and had a friendly, bubbly personality to match. She befitted her name, a cherry blossom in bloom. The dog-nin had admittedly laid his eyes on her a few times.

"You guys! So many things are happening! Ino-piggy just got back from her mission as well! We're all meeting up at Ichiraku's! Come on, let's go right now! Hurry!" The cheerful girl had Hinata's arm firmly locked in hers, towing her along much to her chagrin. Kiba turned to his mother's guardian.

The old dog nodded. "Go along with your friends. I'll give the report to Hokage-sama myself and alert Kurenai Yuuhi about our return. Just be prepared to be summoned to Hokage Tower any time. I'll take Akamaru with me so he won't be a nuisance. Here, you stupid white-haired pup! Stay by my heels at all times or I will swallow you alive!"

Kiba watched the two nin-dogs bark and growl at each other as they made their way up the road. Then he turned and hurried after Hinata. Ichiraku Ramen is already packed with people by the time they arrived. Their friends are all there ...

Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame sat side by side, calmly drinking their miso soup. They are teammates with Sakura on Squad 7. On the other side of Shino is Shikamaru Nara. He was sitting facing the opposite direction, his back leaning lazily against the counter so he that could look up at the clouds passing by. Choji Akamichi is standing and narfing meatballs on sticks. There are at least twenty of those sticks in his hands. And Ino Yamanaka is right behind Sasuke talking excitedly to him, though the conversation looked one-sided. Naruto Uzumaki had a bolw of ramne in his hands as he stood outside the stall talking to Choji. Both of them had the same disgusting habit of talking with their mouth full.

Another boy dressed in hideous green spandex that fit his frame perfectly is also with the group. His name is Rock Lee and he is their senior by one year. He looked up and spiotted Hinata and Kiba first. "_Yosh_! The delicate but _youthful_ cousin of my teammate has returned! Indeed, she must have become stronger by now!" he screamed unnecessarily loudly as he ran up to Hinata and begun dancing around her in circles with a shocking volume of tears streaming down his cheeks.

Rock Lee had a team member named Neji Hyuuga, who is Hinata's closest cousin. Thus, Hinata and Lee knew one another quite well. "Pray tell, Hinata-san, what amazing super-adventures have you been on? _Huuuargh_! I must listen to all your dynamic experiences at once!"

The Hyuuga girl blushed as the rest of the genin came around Squad 8 to greet them and welcome them home. She looked up beseechingly at Kiba, silently asking him to help her out. The dog-nin nodded and was about to open his mouth when Ino Yamanaka pushed her way into the circle.

"Oh my God, oh my God! Where the hell have you two been!? So many things have been happening around Konoha since you two left! First of all, did you know that Mizuki-sensei has been arrested!?"

There she goes again, Konoha's reigning Gossip Queen. Shikamaru swears that she suffers withdrawal symptoms if she goes even one day without spilling some dirt about someone. Whatever it is, her information is reliable and it is usually jaw-dropping.

Mizuki, their old taijutsu instructor from the Academy, had been caught attempting to steal a scroll from the Hokage's treasury. Apparently, the scroll contained some powerful ninjutsu techniques and Mizuki probably wanted to learn them and overthrow the Hokage. It is a wonder he is stupid enough to try that himself.

Another big development is that Naruto Uzumaki has _graduated_ from the Academy!

"Yeah! Iruka-sensei gave me a whole fuck load of really hard tests! But I was like _bang!_ and _boom!_ and _hi-yaaah!_ and then ... and then I passed! Believe it! I passed! He let me through!" The blonde Hokage wannabe proudly taps the metal of his headband he now proudly sports. Hinata Hyuuga blushed deeply as she stood before him.

"Ano ... Naruto-kun ... T-T-That's great! I'm ... I'm so h-h-happy for ... for you ..."

Unfortunately for the poor girl, she really should have tried saying that louder. In all his excitement, Naruto had not even noticed her even though she was right in front of him. He hastily turned to Sakura Haruno. "Hey, Sakura-san! I wanna celebrate my graduation with you! I know! Let me take you out to dinner tonight!"

The bubbly girl blushed, glancing at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. She worried what he might be thinking. "I'll ... I'll think about ... No, I mean ... I'd love to Naruto! It's a date! So where are we going?" Even if he is a bit dense, he is still the Yondaime's son. Any girl would be lucky to be his wife.

"Where else!? The best place in town of course! Right here at Ichiraku's! Believe it!"

Sakura began to look ill whilst Hinata wished she could sink right into the floor. But then it hit her ... if Naruto graduated, that means ... does it mean that he is going to be their third teammate!? Her heart pounded wildly at the thought of it.

However, when Kiba asked him about that very subject, Naruto responded by shaking his head. As it turned out, he isn't the only graduate. Iruka had gone and released _three _students altogether. Naruto already had his own squad. His teammates are Shingo Sanbuki and Muumuu, both also extreme cases of goofy klutziness just like him.

Hinata is completely bummed to hear that Naruto won't be joining them after all. But then ... who is their third teammate? It is not possible that Iruka-sensei forgot all about Squad 8's predicament when he was selecting new graduates!

Ino had another frightful story to tell.

"Listen!" she gushed breathlessly. "It was so cool! We had this mission which is like _totally _boring, just a regular C-rank mission. We were escorting this old guy Tazuna to the Land of Waves so he could like build a bridge for his people or something. Then we ran into some really, really, _reeeeeally _bad-ass characters! You should've have seen Asuma-sensei's face when we were in the forest! He was like 'Oh my god, who are you people and like where did you come from!?' They were kind of after the old guy, see? But it's kind of weird that a C-rank mission should have things like that happening, so we questioned the old guy carefully. Asuma-sensei was like 'Okay, we know your little dirty secret now, little old man! Like what the hell is going on, and why do we have Mist shinobi chasing us!?' The old guy said he was like from this really poor village? So he was trying to get help by ..."

Ino's narrative is pretty incomprehensible when she gets all excited, but Kiba put two and two together and got the gist of it.

A bridge builder named Tazuna had come seeking an escort from Konoha to guide him back to the Land of Waves. Squad 9 was assigned to him, but within a day of traveling they were attacked twice by errant shinobi with their telltale Mist village headbands. Asuma Sarutobi had been adamant that their skills are near-jounin level and that such a thing should not happen on a C-rank mission. The most he had expected to protect Tazuna from is a few wild animals and regular bandits.

A short while later, they were ambushed by a horribly powerful ninja that Asuma identified as Zabuza Momochi. He is one of the seven legendary swordsmen of the Mist. He is also known as the Demon of the Mist because, as the legend goes, he is a man who never strikes twice. In other words, he doesn't need more than one to kill you.

With such a character involved, Asuma could keep quiet no longer. There is no way this is a regular escort mission. Something is up. He interrogated Tazuna and the truth came out. There is a ruthless businessman named Gato. He hired thugs, usually penniless criminals, to do his bidding. A master extortionist, he got what he wanted by force. The Land of Waves is his latest victim. The villagers are living in poverty and near famine because of what he has taken from them. Only one man could throw a nut into Gato's plans ...

Tazuna, the village's chief architect, had a dream. If he built a bridge connecting the Land of Waves to the mainland, his people could come and go freely. They would never be imprisoned on their own island again. That is where Zabuza comes in. A rogue jounin, the Mist village were on a hunt for his head. To get enough money to travel far across the border and escape his pursuers, he willingly took a job as Gato's lapdog. Killing the bridge builder is his topmost priority.

Because he is poor, Tazuna could not afford the high fees that came with a Rank A mission. So he lied about the facts, said nothing about Gato and Zabuza and got off with a cheap C-ranker. Konoha would have never sent out a pack of rookie genin after a man like Zabuza otherwise.

"That Zabuza guy was like _soooo_ badass!" Ino screamed, glad to have such a captive audience. "You should've have seen him! He totally kicked Asuma-sensei's behind! He trapped him in some sort of bubble prison type jutsu, but Shika-kun and Choji-kun managed to free him by using a combo! Then Asuma-sensei started beating up Zabuza and was all like 'Yeah, what now, bitch boy!? It's my turn!' But then this strange person wearing a mask came out, see? He or she, I don't know if it was a guy or a girl, put a needle in Zabuza's neck and he went all comatose like a turkey in the freezer!"

Using the old trick of temporary killing, an accomplice of Zabuza's had finished him off. Saying he is a headhunter from the Mist village that had been sent to nab Zabuza, he took the rogue-nin's body and left. They returned later after Zabuza had recovered to finish the battle. The climax of the action took place on the bridge itself.

The real hero of the day is, most surprisingly, Shikamaru Nara. It was due to his shadow manipulation skills that he was able to turn the tide of the battle in their favor.

"Shika-kun was like _OH MY GAWD_!! He was _sooooo_ cool!" Ino gushed as she slapped her teammate across the shoulder. Shikamaru groaned in protest. That brat with the dopey mask turned out to be one of Zabuza's bitches after all! She was using some sort of weird technique called the Super Badass Diamond Crystal Mirror or something. Basically, she made this whole barricade of ice mirrors around me and Shika-kun and Choji-kun. But mirrors were reflecting _shadows all over the place_, see!? So Shika-kun simply did his thing and _bing-bam_! The bitch got stuck in her mirror and couldn't come out! So Choji-kun ate the last of his potato chips and was like '_Raaaah_! I'm all powered-up, yo!' then he rolled into the mirros and broke them to pieces and bitch boy couldn't even move after that!"

Zabuza Momochi had never even heard of the Nara clan's famous shadow possession jutsu and as such had no idea what he was up against when the scrawny fellow with the lazy eyes stood in front of him to defend his sensei. The battle was over before Zabuza could even scratch at them. Gato showed up on the bridge and fired the wayward Mist swordsmen on the spot, then ordered his thugs to kill everyone. Free of his contract, Zabuza went wild and took out half of the thugs all by himself whilst Squad 9 took out the other half. Gato is killed in the process. Zabuza had nothing more to do with the case. Tazuna is safe and so is the village. Nothing will stop the construction reaching completion now.

"They all gave Shika-kun a hero's standing ovation because he was clearly the reason we all get to come home alive and well! They even honored him by naming the bridge after him!"

Kiba exploded into laughter. "So it's the _Shikamaru Bridge_, then? I must go and visit it one day!"

The cloud-watching nin sighed deeply. "It's troublesome, so I told them to rename it as the _Bridge of Nara_. Of course, they could have named it any damn thing they wanted, but they're all as stubborn as Ino ..."

Choji nodded, his mouth full of meatballs. "The Bridge of Nara!" he declared between bites. "Shikamaru may look like he doesn't care one way or another about anything, but the fact is he wanted to attribute the victory to his whole clan! Now all the Naras get the honor that only Shikamaru himself deserves!"

"Choji ... now why did you have to go and say something so troublesome? Seriously, a name is a name. It's a just a bridge. It's no big deal." His voice sounded _strained_, as though it was _sooooo_ burdensome for him to even speak right now. Good ol' Shikamaru. Whether it is laziness that defines Shikamaru's character, or Shikamaru that defines laziness ... that is up for you to decide.

The bowls on Ichiraku's serving counter piled up as the teams traded more stories. This is really only the first time since they became genin that all of them are able to meet up together. Missions and training assignment had kept everyone away for so long. It is only now that they all begun to truly appreciate their friends. The time they had together is so precious. One of them could die on a mission tomorrow and be lost forever. They must treasure every possible moment they can get to see each other.

As Shino started to correct a badly presented version of Squad 7's latest mission told by Sakura, a bear-masked ANBU wearing a black cloak suddenly appeared in their midst.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga, please report to the Hokage's Tower immediately."

He left without saying another word.

Hinata and Kiba looked at each other. "Well, guys, love to stay but it looks like we've been summoned!" The dog-nin gave a slight bow and grabbed the Hyuuga girl's small hand in his much bigger one. He took notice of the lingering look Hinata cast in Naruto's direction, but thought nothing of it as he dragged her away.

Konoha is daily a very busy place. The streets are bustling with people buying and selling, making deliveries and other things. The market square closest to Hokage Tower are the most difficult to navigate. A lot of people demanded the Hokage's input on their daily problems, some of which are pretty bizarre and stupid. For the sake of supplying the genin squads with enough missions to complete their quota and training, Sarutobi willingly took all requests, no matter how dumb, and filed it under the D-missions folder.

With Hinata in tow, Kiba guided her from rooftop to rooftop to avoid the maze of human bodies. He did this very often because hw was always in such a hurry. Hinata meanwhile was blushing bright pink the whole time. People could recognize her and waved to her, which is embarrassing because it is not dignified for the Hyuuga Heiress to be seen jumping roofs like an ape like that.

When they finally opened the Hokage's door and walked in, they stopped short when they realized they had walked in on a conversation.

Both Kuromaru and Kurenai Yuuhi, along with Asuma Sarutobi, are in the room.

A man they had never seen stood in front of the big desk. He is tall and broad-shouldered, very well muscled indeed. His skin is dark and tanned like he had been traveling a lot. He glanced at them over his shoulder and they saw killer eyes over a severe looking mouth. A serious man indeed. The monster sword strapped to his back didn't make him look any friendlier. He turned back to Lord Sarutobi as the old man continued talking.

"Zabuza Momochi ... I will be straight with you. If tracker shinobi from your village ever show up on my doorstep waving legal documents and search warrants for your arrest, I will have no choice but to tie you up and hand you over like a gift-wrapped turkey. Otherwise, we will gladly risk our lives to defend you. You say you want to turn over a new leaf, start afresh in a new place. Well, I guess we'll see. Asuma vouches strongly for you. That headband you now hold in your hand ... Wearing it means you shed all ties with Kirikagure. You're a Leaf shinobi now!"

Sarutobi had a few more words with him. The dark-skinned man bowed when they were finished and left the room. Kiba and Hinata exchanged surprised glances. Wasn't that the guy Ino was talking about? The "super badass" one? She never said anything about him being _here_! That crazy girl ... trust her to leave out the _most important_ detail!

"Hinata-chan! Kiba-kun!" Kurenai smiled and walked towards them with open arms. "It's good to see you! Kuromaru told me everything!"

Whilst the two ladies hugged each other, Kiba gave his mother's guardian a very hard look.

_Everything!? You told her EVERYTHING!?_

Kuromaru frowned and shook his head. Kiba let out a sigh of relief. She meant everything about the _mission_. That's good. He really didn't want to let out that he already knew about Foxboy. Now that he knows, he wanted to ... "fuck around" a little first. The entire village had been fucking with him for thirteen years. It's time he turned the tables on them.

Kurenai's soft hand fell on his shoulder. "Well, you two," she smiled brightly. "There is someone I would like you to meet. Just in the next room." She gestured to the room that Kiba was in before when he got beaten up for knocking Hinata out cold. That felt like another lifetime to him, but it brought back some sweet memories.

_Kiba-kun would never do something like that! I know it! I just ... I just know!_

It was when he first looked at Hinata Hyuuga for real and realized what an amazing person she is. What a great teammate. Glancing over at her now, he felt those same feelings welling up inside of him again. Suddenly, he realized he was even almost close to tears.

Hinata-chan ... what a great girl. This is such a fucked up world to live in. Kiba should know. He had been suffering the results of some very stupid human decisions made thirteen years ago. Trust casts a very short shadow in the world of men. But Hinata ... she is not like that at all. She is like an angel really. So sweet and innocent, always thinking of others above herself. She is like a ray of light shining in the darkness.

Kiba felt terrible that he had not done much to really appreciate her. What does she _really _think of him, he wondered. Is she afraid? Did she find him disgusting? Rude? Arrogant? A bit of a jerk? Clumsy, foot-in-mouth type of klutz? All of the above? Is she being nice to him just because they are teammates? No ... No, way. He knew from the bottom of his heart that Hinata is nice because ... well, simply because she _is_. This is her very nature, her calling. She can be nothing else.

He did not even care right now that Squad 8 only had two genin. Screw the three-man ideal thing! Kiba did not need another friend! He did not even care anymore if the whole fucking village hated him. Hinata-chan ... she had already done more for him than she knew. He is satisfied ...

_She is enough. I don't need a ... _

"... third teammate!"

Kiba stared at Kuromaru who had just pushed the door open with his nose. "Presenting ... your third teammate! What are you two standing and staring for!? Get in here at once! Where are your manners!?"

Hinata bashfully tugged at his sleeve and stepped forward beckoning for him to follow.

They entered the room and saw a medical shinobi standing over a patient in the bed. The medic eventually stepped away and Kiba's eyes widened like two round moons as he saw ...

"You're awake!" said Kurenai, beaming as she stepped up to the patient and touched their shoulder. "Here, look! Zabuza has agreed to let you join our squad! Say hello to your new teammates! That's Kiba, and the little one is Hinata!"

... long black hair, shiny and flowing down to the shoulders ... pale placid skin ... smooth and perfect complexion ... tender, hazel eyes ... luscious lips curling into a lovely smile ...

Kiba stopped breathing completely as his heart dropped to his knees ...

_She's ... oh my god ... she's beautiful! She's even more beautiful than Ino! More beautiful than that Temari girl too! More beautiful than Kurenai-sensei! Wow! H-Hey, Kyuubi? I'm not dreaming, am I?_

_**Sigh**_** ... Not since last I checked. But she does look delicious, I'll give you that. Are you planning on eating her? Hehehehe ...**

... beautiful, melodious voice introducing her equally beautiful name ...

"Hi, there. I'm Haku."

--

Chapter END. Thanks for reading, and for the review (which you will _most definitely_ write, yes?)

Which one of you _knew all along_ that the third teammate was going to be Haku, please raise your hand! I will personally come to your house and cook you dinner! My apologies to those that did fall out of their chair. Zabuza and Haku are actually my most favorite characters in the whole fucking series, even more so than all the Konoha shinobi! I love Hinata and Kiba a lot, but Zabuza and Haku are the reason I became a fan in the first place (read my introduction notes in Chapter One) It just breaks my heart that they are dead. The least I can do to show that I am a true fan is to give them _life_!

Just in case Ino's narration is hard to grasp, let me give you the details on the ShikaHaku battle. All those mirrors Haku makes? Shadows are reflected _inside_ all of them. You can guess what happens next.

And just to be clear, I _know_ Haku is a boy. But _they_ don't okay? Kiba likes 'her'. It's going to be fun, so wait and see what happens.

Naruto's teammates are OCs. Just keep those names in mind as I won't go into detail about them until the chuunin exams. All you need to know for now is that all three of them are pranksters, with Naruto being the worst of the lot. Naruto is already friends with Rock Lee at this point.

As you can see, character relationships are already very different from the original. Naruto is not despised like he was and as such would be more confident in approaching Sakura. And Sakura herself would not beat him up all the time because she sees him as the Yondaime's heir. In the original, no one knew that at all! Although Kiba has the Kyuubi this time around, he is not rejected like Naruto was because he is already pretty impressive to begin with.

--

**The following is a brief mental image of a super-fluffy NejiHina scene I thought up on the spur of the moment. It is done for **_**Neriamisia**_** who has requested it, which I am afraid I cannot produce in the actual fanfic. To **_**Neriamisia**_**, thank you for your reviews and I hope you keep on reading. **

**I might as well say it beforehand. This is a **_**shower**_** scene. Technically, it should have a higher rating, but as it is not part of my actual story I will not change the presented rating. Final warning, this is an M-rated scene. Don't read it if you can't take it. Oh, and I don't own **_**Naruto**_**. Enjoy. **

**Neji's POV.**

Taking a deep breath, Neji Hyuuga leans against the wall of his bathroom. His heart is thumping like a procession of skin drums, the pounding almost deafening in his own ears.

All his life, he had known Konoha to be the village that produces the most charming of girls. From the bubbly Sakura, to the curvaceous Ino, to his adorable and supportive teammate, Tenten, Neji had no lack of contact with gorgeous specimens of the opposite sex.

But of all the girls that had to steal his heart so violently, of all the girls he set his sights upon ... it had to be _her_.

_Why _her? There are _so_ many other girls! So many! She is the _only_ one who is off limits! Why is it human nature that we must _always_ go for the things we cannot have!? It's all so _frustrating_!

Neji started to remove his peach bathrobe so that he can take a shower. Dinner will not be for another one hundred and thirty minutes, precisely, so he had plenty of time. Drying out his long, long sea of hair is going to need it.

He is now naked. He quivered and broke out in goosebumps as the damp cool air in the bathroom made contact with his sensitive skin. As he was about to step under the nozzle, he heard the faint slamming of a door and light footsteps. The shower suddenly went off on the other side of the wall.

A huge lump caught dead in his throat and his left eyebrow started twitching out of control. Sweat broke out all over his body and his knees shook. The only bathroom that shared a wall with his is a private one, meaning it is accessed by only _one_ person. And that person is ...

A familiar cough breaks out on the other side of the wall. It sounded so sweet and so cute, just like everything else about her ... Neji smacked a palm into his own face. If he's falling in love with a girl because of the way she _coughs_ in the shower, he really needs to be in the hospital. It just makes it worse that it is _her_.

Then, she starts singing. Neji blinked in surprise. Does she always sing in the shower? He didn't even know she could sing at all! She sounded ... _ohhh, Kami_ ... she sounded _beautiful_!

_Itoshii hito no tame ni ... ima nani ga, dekiru kana ... _

The lyrics echoed off the bathroom tiles as she got into the song. Neji closed his eyes and smiles. The notes were resonating withy the pounding of his heart. Wow, wow ... this is so incredible ... this feeling ...

_Kanawanai yume wa nai yo ... massugu ni, shinjiteru iru ..._

Neji's heart pounded ten times harder than before. She is so hot. In his mind's eye, he could see her ... water flowing down her smooth curved back, slowly drawing that sponge across her cute little nipples, her skin taking on a warm pinkish glow ... Neji almost screamed. He blushed furiously when he noticed heat and blood rushing to certain parts of his body that really did not need to be excited right now.

"She's your cousin, damn it! Your _cousin_! Are you insane!? If that is not bad enough, she is also from the _Main House_! She's _totally_ out of your league, fool!" his conscience screamed at him. "You will _die_ for having these thoughts! Heaven have mercy on you!"

_Donna toki datte aiwa ... Sukui datto, omoukara ... _

Clasping his hands together under his chin, Neji got lost in the music again and could not help but begin to dance a little. Actually he was just swaying with the song and turning in circles. But no one can deny that he is most definitely hopelessly in love. Even he didn't care to stop himself anymore.

Suddenly, she shower went off and there was silence. Neji waited to hear the sound of the door opening, but it never came. Just ... silence. Nothing. One whole minute passed. Still nothing. Two minutes. Three ...

What the hell is she doing in there? She did not have half as much hair as he did! Surely it would not take her this long to wipe herself off!

As silently as a jungle cat, Neji edged closer and closer until he is propped up against the wall. He placed his ear against it and listened for a few seconds. Nope, still nothing. The door never opened.

_Did she fall asleep!? Maybe she fell and hit her head!_

Neji stepped back and put his hands together. There is only one thing he can do. He ran through the finger signs that have become so natural to him that he could do them in his sleep.

_Byakugan!_

The walls gradually vanished before his penetrating vision. Little by little, outlines of objects and dimensions in the adjacent bathroom became visible. And then ...

What's that!? Neji blinked and strained to see ... wait, is that _chakra_? Two concentrated spinning balls of chakra appeared right in front of him. Strange. What is it?

Taking a step forward, Neji forcefully pushed more of his own chakra into his eyes. His vision increased by a hundred times. He made out two orbs, housed by a network of blood veins ... framed by a small, sweet-looking face ...

The orbs _blinked_.

Neji gasped! The face before him took on a very red coloration. A muffled squeal sounded and the face quickly disappeared.

Neji lost control over his Byakugan and fell sitting on the toilet seat. His whole body is trembling now.

_Did he really see what he thought he saw!? _

**END.**

The moral of the story ... kekkei-genkai traits tend to be very, very dangerous.

Hinata's song is _Fuushigi Yuugi, Season 1 Opening Theme_.

Oh yes, this means the rest of you can request things you might like to see as well. I won't respond to every wish because I am not a genie, so please don't feel bad if I don't get back to you. Consider my feelings well. I don't always have ideas for everything. Just ask as often as possible and the law of averages says you might a hit every now and then. Just be sure not to make a habit of it, okay? The criteria for a request is that it has to come with a review. Meaning that after you press the review button, you write an actual review and not immediately ask to see your favorite pairing. If you're going to ask something extra of me, be prepared to pay a fee! That is the way of the shinobi!


	18. Chapter 18

**BIG NEWS!! RED ALERT!! NEW FANFIC!!**

Before I start, I want to announce a new thing I've started. Look up **Konoha Ninja Storybook of One-Shots**. It is not an on-going fanfic, but exactly what it sounds ... every chapter is a one-shot. There is no real category. I'm going to write all kinds of stories from demented crack to heart-rending angst; it all depends on my mood. Please tune in and support it as well!

**REMINDER!! 100th REVIEW GETS REWARD !!**

--

**Quick re-cap on Pack Nature :** Kiba and Hinata return from the tiger-catching mission. Mizuki has been arrested for scroll stealing. He was desperate enough to do it himself because the Jinchuuriki is not an overly trusting idiot this time around. I didn't like him much, so I decided I might as well send him to where he belongs. Squad 9, not Squad 7, escorted Tazuna back to the Land of Waves. Asuma is a weaker fighter than Kakashi and they did not have a Jinchuuriki on their team. Which means the only way they could have won is through lots and lots of good luck. Zabuza and Haku both survived this time. Desperate for a safe retreat, Zabuza willingly switched loyalties over to Konoha. And Haku would follow him wherever he goes. Timeline is now two months before chuunin exams. Kiba knows about Kyuubi and has personally conversed with him. No one knows that Kiba has found out, except Kuromaru who told him. And Naruto has graduated from the Academy at last with a whole new squad of his own.

--

**Reviewing the Reviews :**

**dustori **... Yes, my last three chapters got progressively longer. Too many things I wanted to put in before I ended off each chapter. Haku is a _boy_. That didn't change. I stressed it in the End Notes. Please don't disregard my extra notes even though they are long because they contain a lot of information. Simply put, read _everything_ on the page, including my feedback on other people's reviews. I said in the very beginning that this will end in KibaHina. So there is no doubt that they will end up together. This is the only major spoiler to the whole story, added partly as incentive to make more people read this fanfic. Good KibaHina plots are a rarity here, sad to say. I hope this can be one of them.

**Garouga88** ... Hmph. I had a feeling someone _would_ make a comment about that line. Why am I not surprised that it was _you_? Your Hinata question will be answered as the plot progresses. But yes, Hinata likes Naruto in this story, for different reasons that will be clear later.

**Unicorn Sky Rider** ... You know, you really should not be asking me questions about what is going to happen in the future. Won't it be more fun to wait and find out for yourself? Like, if I told you from Day One that Haku is going to be the third teammate, would you have enjoyed the last chapter as much? Of course Orochimaru and Akatsuki will be in the fanfic. They are too significant to be left out. I'm going to try and include as many of the original characters as possible. Only a few that don't have any bearing on the plot will be left out. Like Tazuna's grandson (whose name I forgot anyway). Kiba did not even go to the Land of Waves, so it doesn't matter if I don't mention the kid. And Haku is a boy. I mentioned that in my end notes last chapter. Kiba thinks Haku is a pretty girl, so this will make for some hilarious scenes. Hey, I've got to make it fun for myself to write, don't I?

**mashadette **... _Whaddya_ mean Diner Dash sucks? Flo is hot. How can you not see that?

--

**Disclaimer :**

"Oh ... ummm ... Ko-Ko-Konichiwa, minna ... This ... This is my ... ummm ... my first time doing ... d-d-doing this, so ... ummm ... I hope you might ... might kindly f-f-forgive me if I ... if I make ... if I make m-m-mistakes ... ummm ... Shu-Shu-Shura-sama does not own _Naruto_ because ... b-b-because ... well, because I want to own ... ummm ... I mean, Naruto-kun is my ... I mean ... N-N-No! It's not ...! I don't mean ... ! We ...! Uhh ... p-p-please don't m-make me say anymore!"

--

It is a brand new day and a brand new chapter of our lives. Has it really been _two whole days_ already since we returned from Suna? Unbelievable, how time flies. Our mission was tagged as successful. We may not have nabbed Subaba Toradegaro, but we did rid Suna of their tiger nuisance. The information we picked up through battle experience proved useful as well for our files. Momma also said that she vaguely remembered fighting someone like that back in her early to mid-20s.

Old man Hokage is so elated with our squad's efforts that he actually _forbade_ us to take any missions for short while. So I have basically been loitering around the village with nothing to do. I guess that's okay. I tried to put it into positive perspective. I probably won't be getting vacations like this so easily when I'm a jounin like mom and sis. Better take what I have and enjoy it whilst I still can.

Kurenai-sensei got us together for a hand-to-hand sparring session yesterday morning, but my time has been free-sailing otherwise. Just me and Hinata. Our new teammate Haku is just recovering from her stint in the hospital. They are releasing her in a couple of days, I think. I'll probably drop by sometime today and check her out. I mean ... check out how she's doing.

As such, we didn't really get to talk a lot yet. But there will be plenty of chances for that. In the meantime, I guess I'll just walk around until I run into some of my friends ...

My head snapped up as a familiar hollow buzzing sounded in my ears. I folded my arms and made a face. "You know, Shino ... I can smell your stink bugs from a mile away. You might want to try a different tactic if you plan to spy on me."

It's him alright. My ears and nose never lie. He stepped out from behind a big tree. "You have been in the vicinity for better than two minutes, Kiba. If your innate senses are as attuned to its surroundings as you so pompously declare, you must have noticed my presence. Which only means that you deliberately made a conscious and voluntary decision to ignore me. Does our friendship mean so little that it would compel you to do such a thing?

Damn him ... That irritating way of speaking. I always feel like I should carry a dictionary with me every time I have a talk with this guy. If I wasn't feeling like a nice guy right now, I'd slap those silly spectacles off his face.

Instead, I snorted at him. "Heh ... the two of you were so cozy; I didn't want to spoil your date."

As soon as I said that, another guy steps out from behind the tree. The class prodigy and Shino's teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. As usual, he had this fierce glower on his face. Like the whole world is against him and he's against the world kinda thing, y' know? Read: _EMO_. I mean, _damn_! I expected him to start reciting a poem about the pointlessness of living any second now.

Sure, I know about the whole Uchiha massacre thing. It's some big-ass news that everyone's been talking about for years. Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi, murdered the whole clan in a single night. Sonofagun must have some impressive jutsus to have done that. So Prodigy Boy is all alone now and he ain't liking it one bit. I can understand that. Hey, I just discovered that my life has been a total farce in the making. I don't think Momma ever planned to tell me about Mr. Foxy if I never found out myself. How do you think I feel about that, huh? But you don't see me walking around pouting like a goldfish at everyone I meet, do you?

"Don't open your mouth and make comments without thinking carefully, Inuzuka," he grumbled. "It only makes your stupidity all the more apparent."

There! _There_, you see!? He's starting the _emo_ thing already!

I walked right up to him and looked him in the eye at point-blank range. "You have something to say, boy? Say it to my face!"

Sasuke didn't flinch and didn't blink. He returned the glare with one just as hard. Gotta respect the guy. I mean, he's actually kind of small when you put him up against Bugboy and me. Shino is a bit hulkish himself, and I'm the tallest dude in class, remember?

I look like I'm almost three or four years older than I really am. In fact, a lot of the guys in my class are inclined to suspect I'm some sort of rogue senior that had to repeat his subjects a few times because he sucked so bad. Shino used to be one of those guys. Actually, I think he still is. Irritating bastard is always questioning what I do, like he always believes I'm up to no good.

I was getting ready to smack the Uchiha bitch upside the chin if he says anything else when Shino shifted his position, making me look up at him.

"So, Kiba ... that new girl on your team. Haku, was it? Would you be so kind as to fashion me a brief and laconic description of her personal milieu and character disposition?"

I sighed. I _had_ to. Come on, what's _with_ this guy!?

"Speak using _human_ words, please, Bugboy."

"Kiba ..."

"I said _please_!" I growled.

He frowned at me ever so slightly. "What's Haku's story?"

I stepped away from Emo-san and scratched my nose as I always did when I was thinking. "Haku, huh? Well, there ain't much to tell. I mean, she's been in the hospital for two days. I ain't got much time to sit and ask her stuff yet. Nice girl, not very talkative. Bit on the shy side. Kind of like Hinata-chan, really."

"Perhaps you could start with why she is selected for your team? Other than the fact that you and Hinata Hyuuga are in requirement of a third party member?"

"Well, Haku is an orphan from one of the villages in Water Country. Apparently, the damn village was destroyed. That new guy that joined our jounin ranks ... Zabuza, found her all alone and took her with him. They've been traveling around a lot together. Zabuza was a rogue ninja and got into all sorts of coups. Haku is very grateful because he takes care of her, so she assists him any way she can. He's practically a daddy to her."

Shino nodded. "Shikamaru said something about her skill proficiency being far above the customary genin's. I recall him stating that even Asuma-sensei came into a bit of a dilemma dealing with her at one point. If that is the case, why has Lord Hokage appointed her to your party? And if she is comfortable with Zabuza, why separate them?"

"Haku isn't from a real shinobi village to begin with. Zabuza's probably the only one training her. She's from a clan with a weird sort of blood limit that lets them use ice powered ninjutsu. So she hasn't been to a proper Ninja Academy before and never got all the basic teaching we went through. She probably doesn't know the shinobi code that all genin from all the five countries are made to learn, and probably doesn't know anything about teamwork."

The bug-nin nodded. "I see. She was brought up by a close-minded scoundrel and a close-minded scoundrel she has become. Dispatching her to one of the regular genin squads would allow her a foretaste of living in a society, and working with different people other than Zabuza. Plus, this solves the problem of your party lacking a third genin."

Sasuke had gotten bored of the conversation by now and was plumping his kunai into the tree trunk from twelve feet away. I glanced at him briefly and I could see the tell-tale signatures of a very troubled young man with hell on his mind. The strained way he was tossing those kunai ... It wouldn't be a stretch to say that Sasuke is pretending the tree is his brother.

Personally, I think he just wanted someone to take notice of him. Emo-types are always like that. You might not agree with me and he'll probably deny it himself, but I have a nose for these kinds of things. Sasuke needs a friend. But, hey, don't look at me. I got my own problems. I hated the guy anyways and besides, he ain't even on my squad.

Shino and I ignored him.

"Kiba ... What about ... What about Haku's hobbies? What kind of girl is she?"

I stopped my mind from wandering and really looked at Shino this time. Was that a _faint_ stutter in his voice I heard? My nose is twitching. There is something in the air. Shino suddenly became extremely interesting to me. I squinted at him.

"Why? Who wants to know?"

His head snapped up, but only slightly so you wouldn't have noticed if you weren't looking at him carefully like I was. "Obviously, I am the one asking the questions. Don't be daft, Kiba." His voice sounded like it was cracking, ever so slightly. Just like everything else about him right now. Slightly, slightly. Just itsy-bitsy blips of emotion here and there.

But you forget I am an Inuzuka.

"Get lost, Bug Breath! You are forbidden to go out with her!" I boomed, turning away from him.

This time, he flinched almost violently and even his goggles jumped, revealing his eyes for half a second. Half a second long enough for me to see right away that Shino Aburame, for the first time since I've known him looked _frightened_. Like a trapped animal.

"W-Who said anything about g-g-going out!?" he said as calmly as he usually did. But I could hear it. He's cracking. He stuttered not once, but twice now. His breathing has accelerated. His pulse is racing. His heartbeat sounded like hollow skin drums to my ears. As I said before, you wouldn't notice all these changes. They were slight. _So very slight_. Virtually unnoticeable. Except by _me_.

I grinned. An evil, sinister dog grin. This is turning out to be the most enjoyable day of my life.

"She's my teammate, Buggy, so I've got first dibs on her! Run off to Sakura-san if you really need an outlet for your desires!" I waved him away with the last sentence.

The look on his face is priceless. My god, man. Where's a fucking camera guy when you really need one!?

Even Sasuke's stopped his kunai practice now and looked at his teammate with a puzzled frown. "Shino? You're blushing."

The big-nin swung around to look at him, no longer able to hold down his emotions any longer. His breaths came out ragged and harsh, his brow drenched in cold sweat.

Sasuke smiled and walked up to us, sliding his weapon back into its holster. "So ... it seems you _do_ have a weakness after all. Inuzuka, I'll let you know that Shino appeared to be _especially_ protective of Sakura against the bandits in our last mission. Kakashi-sensei gave us both a direct order to advance side by side, but he disobeyed and stayed close to Sakura the whole time."

Shino trembled with rage. His collar drooped as he shook, revealing that he had been gnashing his teeth. "That ... That's not true! The enemy set up an ambush behind our formation! Kakashi-sensei was too far in front and you had gone on ahead as well! Sakura-san would have had to face three of them on her own had I followed you! I was simply just ... just responding to the situation as ... as my wit and my instincts guided me!"

Now both Sasuke and I are grinning evilly into his face. Poor Shino. I think he wants to kill both of us now. But I wasn't ready to end the fanfare just yet.

"Your instincts ... and your _unspoken feelings_ guided you?" commented Sasuke.

"So it's Haku _and_ Sakura now!?" I added with deliberate shock. "Are you going to say that you have your eye on Ino as well!?"

"What is this about Ino ..." a voice said.

We all looked up to see Shikamaru and Choji walking up the marked path to join us. The momentary distraction is enough for Shino to reel himself back in, tighten his collar, adjust his goggles and reassume his dead-end face expression.

All inside of two seconds. _Amazing_!

"Our squads have seen much development since our departure from Konoha Academy," he spoke with the clear and concise monotone we all know him for. "A pity that we have to disengage the conversation, but Sasuke-san and I are due to rendezvous with Kakashi-sensei at the gate in precisely fifteen minutes. Shikamaru, Choji ... forgive my impertinence, but duty beckons and we as Konoha shinobi must answer her cry!"

Shikamaru looked alarmed whilst Choji stuffed himself with potato chips.

Shino paused for a second and turned to me. "Kiba ... a dog barks it's loudest in its own yard. But how long can he _stay_ there?" The sun reflected off his goggles, casting an eerie flash of light.

With that, he and Sasuke left. Emo-nin had a beautiful smirk across his face as they went.

I smiled to myself and shook my head.

Shikamaru looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Is it just me or did Shino suddenly sound strangely poetic? What went down before I showed up?"

Choji gulped down a mouthful and licked his salt covered lips noisily. "Yeah, don't keep it to yourself if you have vital information to share. We are all comrades, aren't we?"

The image of Shino Aburame looking like a strangled rabbit went through my mind and I broke out snickering again. I was about to tell the two of them about it, but a huge figure materialized right beside me then.

"Stupid pup ... why are you always so difficult to track down?"

"Kuro!"

And Kuromaru it was. The big dog looked up at my fellow genin and bowed. "Pardon the intrusion. I have to take this young pup away with me now."

Choji continued eating happily whilst Shikamaru scratched his head. "Uhhhh ... sure. Don't mind the two of us. See you around, Kiba."

Well, damn. Looks like my little piece of dirty gossip will have to wait. Now I understand why Ino does it all the time. It's fun!

"So what's this about, Kuro? I thought you and Momma set out on a new mission this morning?" I asked as we bounded through the streets on all fours.

The old dog shook his great head. "Your mother did. She said she could handle things without me, so she left me in charge of you."

"In charge of me?"

"Indeed. You and I are going on a _private_ mission! _Just the two of us_!"

--

Much later in the day ...

Kurenai Yuuhi is dragging her feet. She had just had another very edgy talk with Hyashi Hyuuga about Hinata's progress. He had not been upset that Kurenai did not go with her squad on their first B-ranked mission; in fact, he said he expected it.

"Now you know that she is a burden too, don't you? You have seen it for yourself; that is why you are trying to leave the squad in someone else's care. Not to mention, with _that_ boy as well ... I guess it was just too much for a _junior_ like you to handle. Forgive me if I led you to believe that I expected to see great improvements on my daughter's part after a month. You don't have to hide it from me. If you wish to dismiss Hinata from your squad, I will not hold it against you. I'll even write a letter to the Hokage about it myself. Don't worry too much about it."

The sniveling son of a bitch had venom in his words but sugar-coated it to sound like he really understands her situation. Not only is he completely disregarding his daughter; he had insulted Kurenai's pride as well. For the thousandth time since she first met him, the young jounin wanted so much to put something really sharp into that man's throat.

The wide margin in their ranks in the only thing that stopped her from doing something rash. He is the Hyuuga patriarch. i.e. he is untouchable. She will just have to get back at him in a different way. Hinata is fortunate to not have been around to listen this time.

Speaking of the girl ...

Kurenai stopped short when she noticed the little genin ambling outside the hospital. Coincidently, this is Kurenai's destination as well. Seeing Hinata only brought back images of her cruel father to Kurenai's mind.

The jounin paused and swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to look pleasant before approaching.

"Hinata-chan!"

The little head snapped up almost violently. Hinata's face is that of someone who has been caught stealing. Kurenai winced, feeling pain in her heart. It is because of that damn bastard that this poor, sweet child always reacted to situations in this manner. She had subconsciously driven into herself that she is like extra baggage, unnecessary and an encumberment to be with.

Kurenai made a solemn declaration right then that, as long as there is breath in her body, she will make Hinata Hyuuga so strong that Hyashi is going to look at her and drop his jaw one day.

"Are you visiting Haku? Let us go together then." The jounin smiled sweetly and put an arm around the little genin's shoulders. Hinata had a lovely wrapped yellow tulip in her hands.

Haku had been transferred from Hokage Tower to the hospital two days ago. Sarutobi's office bedchamber is meant for him when he needs to lie down awhile.

The two ladies were surprised to enter Haku's room and be hit by a brilliant concert of colors. A large clay vase stood on a wheel table at the foot of Haku's bed, holding an eye-catching assortment of petunias, peonies and forget-me-nots. Hinata trembled a little, her pitiful little tulip looking completely pointless now.

The Mist-nin is sitting up, looking out the window with a dreamy, far-off look in those hazel brown eyes.

"Haku? Hi! You're looking better today!" Kurenai called as she walked in.

Haku turned to her and smiled sweetly. "Hello, Sensei. I feel much better, thank you."

The jounin stopped in front of the vase and could not help but bend over and sniff at the beautiful blossoms. "So, who brought this up for you? It's so pretty! Such a great selection of colors too! Was it Zabuza?"

Haku smiled and looked out the window again. "Kiba-san did."

Kurenai lost her smile at once. "Kiba?" She blinked in surprise. She had no idea the dog-nin had an eye for floristry ... But that's not the point!

"Haku. You said that Kiba gave you these flowers."

The Mist-nin turned back to her. "I did."

"When did he do this?"

"A little over an hour ago. He said something about leaving for a day trip and wanted to stop by to see how I was doing."

Haku's cheeks went pink right then. "He even kissed me before he left."

Kurenai would have fallen on her butt if she had not caught her footing. Hinata, meanwhile screamed and walked backwards into the wall, dropping her tulip.

Haku blinked in surprise at the two of them. "Is something wrong, Sensei?"

The jounin had to dig deep to pull out her voice again. "H-Haku ... You said that ... that Kiba ... _kissed_ you!?"

"Right here," Haku said shyly tapping a well-manicured finger to the left side of the head, just above the cheek. A _very_ delicate spot to receive a kiss because it makes your eyes flutter. Kurenai knew it well because her father used to kiss her in that exact spot when she was little. It makes a person feel very, very loved. And now Kiba and Haku ... she was ready to lose her lunch any time.

"And ... And you're _OKAY_ with that!?"

The Mist-nin seemed confused at this. "Why shouldn't I be? Kiba-san is obviously a kind and thoughtful person. He made time to come and visit me. He brought me flowers, which I love. I think he just really wanted to show he cares."

Haku smiled and blushed, then looked out the window dreamily again, effectively killing several hundred of Kurenai's brain cells in the process.

Hinata Hyuuga meanwhile had fainted dead away, slumped against the wall like a rag doll.

--

**Chapter END. Those of you who don't usually read ALL OF MY NOTES will lose out on important information. I promise they are NOT BORING. (Complain if they are. That's what reviews are for.)**

Quick chapter, shorter than my usual length. Lighter on plot, heavier on the characters. A good break after a few big dramatic scenes. Nothing important happened, but you are now left with some very dangerous implications!

Just to be very clear in case some people are still confused ... Haku _is_ a boy. This chapter deliberately paints a very feminine picture of Haku on purpose. Kiba thinks he's got a really hot chick joining his team, and apparently he isn't the only one interested.

Read through the chapter again and you will see that I never referred to Haku once using the words 'he', 'she', 'him' or 'her'. This is to deliberately delay the confirmation that Haku is indeed a boy, but I'm telling you now so you guys won't be confused. Kurenai and Hinata obviously already know this.

Haku himself is written like Sai's character, someone who does not quite understand how communication works. I believe this is possible because I doubt Zabuza is much of a communication guru. Besides, I think Haku might actually have a purer soul than even Hinata herself. Completely innocent and clueless. At least Hinata knows what having crushes is all about and understands hidden meanings in what people say. Remember her conversations with Temari?

About Shino ... What can I say? A lot of the characters in the original story never got developed properly. And I love a story with multiple relationships developing all at once. This is reality. People change as they grow up and people hide their true feelings. Besides, the Aburame would never become a _clan_ if their men didn't behave like_ real_ men once in awhile and go after women. Another reasoning I can give you is that Shino is a genin. Perhaps you might say that he just doesn't have as strong a hold on his emotions as an older Aburame would?


	19. Chapter 19

For the last time to all who have reviewed, **Haku is a BOY**! Kiba thinks he is a girl. When I write in first-person perspective, of course Haku is referred to as a 'she' because it is _Kiba's POV_. But Haku is really a BOY, so please keep that in mind. It is going to be really funny a chapter or two down when the shit hits the fan and if you still think Haku is a girl you're going to confused later.

I want to prepare you guys first. This chapter is full of a lot of original stuff and has a lot of information to process. It might get a bit draggy and it is another very long read, so please be ready for it. But it will end with a very funny scene, so keep your head up till then.

**--**

**Reviewing the Reviews :**

**Scribblezzz ... **I didn't realize that you would take it personally. I only meant it light-heartedly. Honestly, no intention whatsoever of putting you on the spot. After all, nobody actually knows anybody here, right? But you have made me realize that not everyone will share my sense of humor. I am a bit cracked and it probably comes from the type of people I hang out with; we rile each other everyday in public and end up fighting, but somehow manage to stay friends. It has become a very bad habit of mine to put my foot in my mouth. So I am terribly sorry about this; I won't do it to you or to anyone else again.

**Mashadette ...** I knew you were a girl all along. Just messing with you. Somehow it is fun for me to ask girls if they think other girls are hot and see their responses. I like Tobi too, but I don't think Akatsuki will show up in this story just yet. Could be another 20-30 chapters before we get there.

**Unicorn Sky Rider ...** I appreciate that you ask many questions. But for example you ask "Will Sasuke be bitten with Orochimaru's curse mark?" If I answer you, then it would kill the thrill of it because you already know what will happen. So try not to ask about what will happen in future chapters. Little things like "Does Hinata still like Naruto?" is fine, but no major plot-twister issues.

--

**Diclaimer Time :**

"Shura does not own Naruto."

"_Hahahahaha_! Iruka-sensei! What're you talking about? Of course, Shura doesn't own Naruto! _Hahahahaha_! I own _myself_, and _I'm_ gonna be Hokage someday! _Believe it, dattebayo_! _Hey_ ... what's that smell? It's ra-ra-ra-ra-_RAMEN, dattebayo_! _Wheeeeee_! Catch ya later, Iruka-sensei!"

" ... As I said, Shura does not own Naruto. _Ichiraku_ does."

--

Kiba Inuzuka never suspected that, of all the places in the great wide world, his next adventure would begin right in his own backyard.

After dropping by the hospital to say 'hi' to Haku, he and Kuromaru had gone straight home. At first, Kiba thought the wolf-dog was going to ask him to pack a bag and check his weapon supplies. Instead, he led him out the backdoor of their house and kept walking through the dense foliage until they came to a tall, strong looking tree with a very thick trunk.

"Give me your hand, Kiba ..."

"What's going on, Kur-_eeeeeeee-yeeeeeeow_!"

The wolf-dog bit down on his thumb, drawing blood.

"You stupid mutt! What the fuck do you think you - "

"Shuddup and put your thumb on that tree!" the wolf-dog roared.

Kiba shrank back for a moment then obeyed. The moment his finger, or more appropriately his _blood_ made contact, it spread quickly over a wide area and the tree began shaking. The dog-nin's nose is invaded by the smell of a huge, force of chakra and suddenly, the trunk cracked and 'opened' like a door.

Kiba's eyes almost fell out of his head. He could not see what is beyond the door, just everlasting pitch-black darkness. "Uhhh ... what the hell is this?"

"Get in and I'll explain later."

Kiba looked into the hole in the tree but still could not see anything. He glanced back at his mother's guardian, not feeling very certain about this. "Uhhh ... how about ... no, thanks?"

Losing patience, Kuromaru flicked his long prehensile tail, whiplashing it smartly across the genin's little bottom. Kiba screamed and ran straight into the tree by instinct. Looking left and right as if to check that no one is watching, Kuromaru stepped in as well.

The tree rumbled again as the trunk reformed itself. All in the forest continued along as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

--

Kiba was still screaming and rubbing his soar bottom as he ran out the hole in the tree. But he stopped short and gasped, his jaw dropping at the sight of the great and majestic waterfall before him. He is no longer in the same part of the forest as before.

It was a spectacular scenery. Instead of a whole lot of dense forestation, Kiba saw a clearing and a pond. The water is so clean that he could see several schools of fish swimming about even standing so far away. The falls he was looking at fell from almost a hundred feet straight up. When Kiba raised his head, he realized he was looking at a looming cliff face ... no ... a mountain. He is at the foot of a damn mountain.

The mountain is a beautiful sight even from down there. It is filled with lush vegetation all the way up as high as Kiba could see. As he looked, his eyes spotted a great golden eagle soaring its way into one of the crevices. Probably where its next is.

Kiba heard a faint honking and looked up to see a flock of eight black, red-beaked swans wading into the pool from behind a rock formation on the other side. _Swans_!

"Uhhh ... Kuro?"

It is a magnificent and tranquil scene, but it is a scene from another world.

"Kuro! Where the hell are we?"

Kuromaru stepped up to stand beside his charge as the tree closed itself up behind them. "You studied geography, pup. You tell me where we are."

The dog-nin blinked in surprise then looked around once more. Old do0g seemed to be suggestinig that this is a place he already knew about. Which means they are still in Fire Country as the Academy did not cover the geography of the other four countries in depth. And it probably means they are not far away from Konoha either.

Kiba squinted and looked up at the mountain again. Now what great mountains are there in Fire Country, and close to the village ... there is only one. The dog-nin's eyes went wide as he spotted volcanic rock formations amongst the vegetation. _Black_ volcanic rock.

"Kuro Shi'saijou! Black Priestess!"

The biggest rock formation in the whole of Fire Country is the one closest to Konoha. An expired, old volcano, it is known as Black Mountain for its black volcanic rock. If you have a high vantage point from far away, the mountain looks like a woman wearing a hood bowing and praying ... hence the derogatory Kuro Shi'saijou, or Black Priestess.

Another important note is that these mountains are home to none other than the tiger. Kuro Shi'saijou has a remarkably diverse stream of wildlife, tigers being the largest of them. This is why Suna shinobi were alarmed to find tigers walking around close to their border, leading to Squad 8's first B-ranked mission. They weren't supposed to even be there.

The wolf-dog nodded. "Good. You _were_ paying attention in your classes."

"B-B-But ... B-B-B-B-B-B-But this mountain is like four or five days walk away from Konoha! Even though it's still within the borders of Fire Country, it is further away than Suna! How the hell did we get here inside a few seconds!?"

Kuromaru sat down and faced his genin. "Do you remember our family history, Kiba? The Inuzuka have been living in Konoha since the dawn of its time. Your ancestors, and mine, stood side by side the First Hokage when they claimed this land and established what is today the greatest of the hidden shinobi villages. Now, tell me, what is the most unique thing about our First Hokage?"

The dog-nin scratched his head as the image of the First's head on the rock wall appeared in his mind. "He, uhhhh ... He uses Wood-type jutsu?"

"Exactly. He is still today the only shinobi that has ever used Wood techniques, as far as history tells us. Chakra-typing is a non-inheritable trait, meaning you cannot pass down your exact typing to your descendants. But I am digressing; this is another story for another subject. Let me resume the original story ... One of the techniques the First used is a Wood-type pseudo-substitution jutsu. He is able to 'dissolve' himself into the trunk of a tree and re-materialize from another tree some distance away."

Kiba nodded in understanding. "So it's like teleportation?"

"Teleportation, yes. What we experienced back there ..." Kuromaru gestured to the tree they just walked through. "... is the highest level of this very same jutsu. The First Hokage, I believe, wanted to create some sort of special quick-getaway system for the villagers, in the case that Konoha is so heavily under attack that abandoning it is our only option. This is basically a Wood teleportation technique that can be accessed by non-Wood users."

Kiba turned and looked back at the tree again. "So this tree here ... is the ... gateway?"

"You can call it that. The system requires two points of contact. An inlet and an outlet. Obviously, the gateway won't just open up to anyone who comes up to it. Every door has its respective key; the gateway requires a trigger before it will open. And that is why I bit your hand back there. That particular tree responds only to one of Inuzuka lineage. That is your clan's special tree, Kiba. Even my blood won't open it. I believe there are many such trees all around the village. Every clan has one. They probably all lead off to different locations all around Fire Country where it will be safe and secluded enough to start rebuilding our clans. Our ancestors chose these mountains as their destination."

Kiba is very, very impressed by the story and is unable to take his eyes off the tree. It looked like any other damn tree and didn't smell any different either. There is even a honeycomb on one of the branches and bird's nest on another. Nothing special to look at; just another fogey ol' tree.

"Whoa ... so this jutsu has been active ever since the time of the First Hokage? Holy shit. That's like what ... over a hundred years ago!?"

The wolf-dog nodded and wagged his tail. "He implanted his chakra into the tree itself. I'm not a Wood user so I don't know how it works, but I believe the very life force of the tree sustains the jutsu, keeping it active. If the tree dies, the gateway will be lost forever. Remember that, Kiba. Protect that tree."

The dog-nin leapt up excitedly. "Alright! Will do, Kuro! Man, such cool _shit _right in my own backyard and I didn't even know about it!"

"Now don't go announcing this to all your friends, you pup! The First decreed that the knowledge of these special trees is to be known only to the heading committee of every individual clan. I doubt that even your _mother_ knows about this. I learnt it from your father, so I am kind of going against the law here."

Kiba suddenly remembered that he didn't even know what he was here for. "Hey, Kuro! Why'd you bring me here in the first place? Just to tell me about this old tree? I thought you said we were going on a mission?"

"Not exactly a mission, pup. Sorry if I misled you. We are here for your training. Come, follow me. I want you to meet a special someone ..."

They started walking in the direction of the falls, and it is only then that Kiba realized there is actually a manmade structure ten feet in on the western embankment. It looked like a temple of sorts ... built from grey bricks and mortar, and overgrown with moss and vines. It is not very grand, maybe the height of a regular two-tier house and the circumference of Kiba's living room back home. In other words tall and thin, like a watchtower. It looked like it had been abandoned a long time ago.

"So who is this special person you want us to meet?"

Kuromaru had a dreamy expression in his eyes. "A long-living ancestor of your clan by the name of Kobi Inuzuka. Master Kobi used to be a supreme tactician, but he loved the forests so much that he dropped out of the shinobi world so that he can live in the 'bosom of nature' as he called it. He's been around since the time of the First, so he is very elderly. Please be respectful when we meet him."

The two approached the temple and Kiba heard the sound of a little boy laughing. As they rounded a large white rock that appeared to be a marker of some sort, he saw some tanned, olive-skinned kid, that could not be more than eight years old, chasing some chickens close to the temple's entrance. He is wearing a one-sling white toga and had a brown sack of chicken feed across his shoulder. He also had the telltale slit-eyed, sharp-nailed, dog-fanged features of every Inuzuka.

He stopped running around when he noticed the two newcomers. His face immediately brightened up and he ran up to them, waving his arms in the air.

"Hey! It's Kurokuro Tai'cho!" he shouted as he ran mad circles around the big dog.

Kuromaru smiled and bowed in a respectful to Kiba's immense shock. All his life, he had given the old dog crazy nicknames like that one and Kuromaru never liked them. Why the heck is he being so modest in front of this kid!?

The young boy jumped up onto the wolf-dog's broad back, bouncing up and down as though he were riding a horse. "Kurokuro Tai'cho! You have not visited me in five years! I am so lonely because there is no one else to play with! Are you stupid!?"

Kiba could see that the old dog is feeling uncomfortable. He growled and wrenched the boy right off by the shoulders, throwing him roughly to the ground. "You damn tike! Get the hell off my mother's partner!"

The boy somersaulted and caught his footing like it was the easiest thing in the world. He laughed loudly. "Oho! Your mother, you say? Kurokuro Tai'cho! Is this that violent woman's son!? I'll say he is just like her!"

Kiba is enraged. "You brat! Don't talk about my Ma that way! I'm gonna bust your fucking face wide open!"

But before he could advance a step, Kuromaru had slammed a big paw into the back of his head, forcing him to fall face-first in the dirt in front of the boy. "Fool of a pup! Get down!" he roared. He looked up at the kid and in a different voice, said, "Forgive him, Master Kobi! He is very young and very stupid, but very, very loyal to his mother!"

Kiba almost swallowed a mouthful of dirt in shock. "He ... He's the old master!? Kuro! What the fuck, are you completely senile in your old age!? This damn kid with the most annoying smile I have ever seen ... this is Master Kobi!?"

"I am Kobi!" the boy announced, folding his arms and puffing his chest. "What's wrong, son? You have a problem?"

Kiba pushed the old dog's paw away and jumped up at once. "You don't get to call me 'son'! I'm older than you! There is no way that you're some great shinobi master!"

Suddenly, the kid's crazy, laughing expression disappeared. His eyes took on a sharp, piercing gaze full of alertness and wisdom. "Why don't you try to see if you can hit me? Will you believe me if I defeat you?"

Kiba was too far gone into his rage to notice anything different about the boy. "I'll tear you to shreds, you crazy kid! _Raaaaaaargh_!"

The dog-nin went into a long series of punches but none of them could connect. The boy made very little effort to avoid them; he was smiling pleasantly all the time. Finally, after several minutes of pointless attacks, Kiba whirled around for a roundhouse kick at the boy's head.

The boy bent low, causing the kick to miss then stepped forward and delivered a very simple-looking punch. He did not put any back and shoulder into it, or enhance it with chakra; it came out slow and gently like he was simply going to tap his opponent with his fist. Yet, when the punch connected with Kiba's abdomen, the dog-nin was blasted backward by an indescribable amount of force that sent him flying into the centre of the pond some twenty feet away.

Kuromaru meanwhile closed his eyes tightly and sighed, shaking his head.

"_Ahahahaha_! Oh, that was so much fun!" the boy shouted with hands on his hips, his head thrown back in raucous laughter. "_Hahahahahaha_! _Whoooo_! That is the first punch I've thrown in over _forty _years! _Hahahahahaha_! Boy, I have completely forgotten the thrill of taijutsu! _Hahahahahhaha_!"

He wiped his eyes and looked up at the old wolf-dog. "H-Hey, Kurokuro Tai'cho, I think you might want to go and rescue him before he drowns. _Hahahahahahaha_!"

Kuromaru immediately leapt up and charged for the pond. Kiba had been knocked completely out cold.

--

When Kiba opened his eyes, he found himself on a straw mat in a dark room. An old lady with long white hair is bent over him, moping his forehead with gauze soaked in hot water. Kuromaru is lying down next to him, looking on as the woman worked.

"H-Hey, Kuro? Wh-Where am I?" he said weakly.

"Master Kobi's living quarters. That was quite a hit you took, Kiba. The Master has not engaged in combat for a very long time, so he says he overestimated the power of his counterattack by accident. Lucky for you, he was not going all out."

Kiba's eyes widened. He then turned to look up at the old lady kneeling over him. She had a very kindly face, sweet and motherly, with the most tender eyes he had ever seen. It reminded him of the way his own mother looked in her sweetest moments when she hugged and caressed him.

"Uhhhh ... hello?" He really didn't know what else to say.

The old woman smiled a toothless smile. "I am Sophia. I am Master Kobi's personal aide."

"Lady Sophia has been living here with Master Kuro all this time. You may not want to believe it but she is about fifty years younger than he is."

The old lady chuckled. "Fifty-six, to be precise. Oh, I know you are finding this very, very difficult to accept, young man." Her eyes twinkled as she looked down at Kiba, whose face is almost comical right now.

"W-W-Wait ... so you're saying ... you're saying that crazy kid out there is fifty years older than _you_!? So he really is Master Kobi!?"

Kuromaru's tail flicked lazily back and forth. "That is the truth, even if you refuse to believe it. Don't worry. When your father brought me out here the first time, I could not believe it either."

"B-B-But ... how is this possible? I mean ... h-h-h-he's just a lil' kid! A damn kid!"

Kuromaru lifted his head and looked at the old lady. "Perhaps Lady Sophia will be able to tell this story better."

Sophia nodded and Kiba turned back to her. "Master Kobi was already a veteran jounin when the foundations of Konoha Village were built. He was one of the finest shinobi, a close personal friend and mentor of our first Hokage. Master Kobi would have had his fiftieth birthday by the time the Second took office. Konoha was budding vigorously then and starting to look more and more like a proper shinobi village. On his sixtieth birthday, Master Kobi stepped down as head of the Inuzuka clan. Oh, I was only a fresh pup then! The village council intended for him to eventually succeed as the Third Hokage, but he reclined. He says he is tired of wars and meaningless fighting. So he ran away from the village and came here without telling anyone, taking me with him to keep him company. We have been living here ever since, known only to a chosen few in our clan. We keep up with goings-on in Konoha through nin-pigeon mails and through the occasional visit from the active clanhead, like your father does every five years."

Kiba swallowed, quite amazed at all this. "So, how does he start looking like a kid then?"

Suddenly a booming laughter sounded from behind him. The Master had come back from feeding his chickens.

"_Hahahahahahahaha_! A good question, sonny boy! I don't actually know how or why it happened! I ran away from Konoha on the night of my sixty-third birthday! I did a very naughty thing, _haha_! I drugged the wine so that everyone would fall asleep after the party was over; that's when I grabbed Sophia out of her basket and sprinted like my tail was on fire! _Hahahahahahaha_! I build this ol' temple myself and have been living here for the last seventy years! I am a 136 years old, boy, or maybe I am a few years off, I don't know! _Hahahahahaha_! I don't know what happened to me, but I was having so much fun and had so little worries! I loved my life! I noticed that my hair started turning black again after my eightieth birthday! _Hahahahahaha_! Then I just got younger and younger, and even got _smaller_ and today, I'm a vigorous young pup again! _Hahahahahaha_!"

Lady Sophia smiled. "Master Kobi means to say that living a life completely devoid of worries and concerns seems to have an opposite effect on aging. He never works for anything because the forest provides all that we need. He wants nothing and therefore lacks nothing. He is not interested in raising a family, and has no hobbies or ambitions for the future. Total and complete freedom. He is an enlightened person. This is why you see him as he is now."

Kiba could barely begin to process this bizarre information, but there was something gnawing at his brain. "Wait, wait ... earlier you said you '_grabbed Sophia out of her basket'_. What the hell does that mean?"

Kobi threw head back and screamed with laughter. "_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_!"

The old lady smiled bashfully and blushed. "Well ... I ... I honestly don't know how to say this ..."

Kuromaru picked it up. "Kiba. Lady Sophia is Master Kobi's nin-dog."

Kiba could have sworn his heart leapt out of his chest just then. "N-N-Nin-dog!?"

The old lady blushed and chuckled again. "I was sleeping soundly in my basket, just a month old puppy, when Master Kobi suddenly wrapped his arm around me and pulled me out of the village with him. Oh, never did I think I would have gone on such an adventure with the greatest of Inuzukas at so tender an age!"

Kiba could not stop staring at her. "Y-Y-You're a ... a ... a nin-dog!?"

Kobi sat down beside Sophia. "You know about our Man-Beast Clone jutsus, don't you? Well, Sophia here is in _permanent _Man-Beast mode! _Hahahahahhahahaha_! I got bored of living all alone after awhile and decided I wanted a _human _companion, so I visualized my kindly old mother's face and jutsu-ed her into human form! _Hahahahahahaha_! Then I taught her how to speak the human tongue, and here she is! One perfectly human nin-dog! _Hahahahahahaha_! She should have died many years ago of course, the old bitch, but living as a human means that she gets to live as long as humans do! _Hahahahahahaha_!"

The boy's laughter rang wildly through the temple.

--

A few hours later, Kiba is up again and feeling better. He still needed time to process all the crazy stories he had just heard, but as he talked to Lady Sophia, he began to see that they are for real. She described the rise of Konoha so lovingly, like someone who really lived through that period. The Hidden Leaf became famous only in the time of the Sarutobis. Anything before that is developmental stage when good, strong clans were just beginning to anchor themselves in Fire Country.

The Inuzukas, the Hyuugas and the mighty Uchihas stood at the very beginning with the First. The Yamanakas, the Naras and the Akamichis came shortly after the village's establishment, followed by the Aburames; and much later, the Uzumakis and the Hattakes. The Sarutobi clan actually came in only in the time of the Second Hokage, but they quickly showed so much promise that it is no surprise one of them stepped up and became the venerable, sagely Sandaime he is today. Lord Sarutobi brought in a few more clans that included the Harunos, and the Yuuhis. The Fourth Hokage is of Uzumaki lineage and he drove a new dynamic kind of system that really made the world's eyes turn to Konoha.

Unfortunately, he passed away all too early in his life ...

Kiba felt his gut clench. The memory of what Kuromaru revealed to him in Suna came back with a vengeance. The image of his mother crying with rage as she bent over a baby and took up a kunai ... he trembled at the very thought of it.

No, not yet. He is not ready to accept it yet. Ever since coming back from Suna, he had deliberately avoided his mother. He could not even bring himself to look her in the eye, for fear that he would just break down and start crying. That was three days ago. Fortunately, Tsume had been busy with a mission or two, so he hadn't had a lot of time to sit and talk to her even if he wanted to.

Presently, he followed Kuromaru and Master Kobi into a deeper sanctum of the temple. They are now in a very dark, narrow room; the only light coming from a single window in the rock wall, high up.

Kiba watched as the little squirt who is barely half his height rolled open a scroll and threw it into open air. He ran through several finger signs with the most incredible speed the young genin had ever seen. Kiba's eyes bugged; there must be over thirty signatures in that one sequence, but Kobi covered them all before the scroll even hit the floor. He finished by clapping both palms together, the sound effect echoing in the tight room.

"Yo'bidasu no Jutsu : Chibinu!"

The scroll took on a life of its own and started twirling round and round in mid-suspension. It twirled faster and faster and then disappeared in a puff of smoke, to be replaced by a small dark blue-ish ball of fur. The ball bounced and unrolled itself into possibly the tiniest puppy Kiba had ever laid its eyes on. Really, it was so small it could have sat in the palm of his hand. It looked more like a mouse than dog. Barking cutely, it sniffed at its surroundings then started running around in crazy circles.

Master Kobi turned to him, grinning all over his olive-tanned face. "Meet the Chibinu! A very, very unique breed of nin-dog, as you can see! _Hahahahahahaha_! This is the maximum size it grows up to! A hairy ballful of energy! _Hahahahahaha_! I want you to try and catch this one!"

Kiba glanced at the abnormally miniature dog, then back at the boy. "You want me to catch it ..."

"That's what I said, you stupid genin! Don't make me repeat myself so many times! _Hahahahahahaha_! Quick, quick! Catch it! Catch it now!"

The dog-nin glanced at Kuromaru uncertainly. The wolf-dog returned him a warm, comforting gaze. "Master Kobi is the founding father of several of our clan's most formidable taijutsu skills, including _Gatsuuga_. So he is really the best person to instruct your training. Your mother told me to do it, and I promised her to give you the best training. So, here we are. Today, you will learn something that made your father very famous in his younger days. It is called -"

Kuromaru could go no further because Kobi had clamped both hands around his snout. "No! No! No! No! Shut your trap, Kurokuro Tai'cho! This is a test! _A test_, you understand!? _Hahahahahahaha_! He must catch that whacky little monster! That is the test! Do you hear me, sonny boy!? Catch that Chibinu by the end of the day, or you can _forget _about learning a new technique forever! _Hahahahahahaha_! I will only tell you what it is if you succeed."

Kiba grit his teeth and clenched his fist, trying not to blow up. "What, are you kidding me!? Just catch that little shit over there!? Is that all!? Hah! You're looking down on me! I'll show you ... I'll catch him twice before you can even _blink_!"

The dog-nin slowly approached his target. The little critter had run into the corner by now and is scrabbling about noisily and kicking up clouds of dust. Kiba snorted. This one is in the bag, he thought as he reached out very, very quietly and ...

"H-Hey! What the ...!?"

Kiba fell backwards as the Chibinu turned and leapt onto his face with blinding speed, then bounded away, its little high-pitched barks sounding very annoying in that closed space.

"Come back here, ya piece of shit!"

A long and crazy chase began. Within fifteen minutes, Kiba is already out of breath. He had overexerted himself in his fury. The Chibinu is just too damn fast and too damn agile. It's small size made it even harder to grab hold of.

It stopped running and went to play in the corner again, totally ignoring his would-be predator. Kiba decided that he could use a little chakra enhancement and activated his Beast Mimicry Jutsu. Crouched on all fours, he silently approaches his victim.

The little bastard paid no attention to him whatsoever, but he knew by now that it is keeping one ear on him. Perhaps, he could tackle it from long distance, or better still from high up. Yes, that might work.

So he jumped up one wall and ran straight up its surface as far a he could go before gravity started to kill his momentum, then turned and jumped down, aiming for the Chibinu.

"I have you now ... _BANZAI_!

Of course, as he would expect, the little bastard simply ran away again.

Kuromaru sighed and shook his head again as Kiba crashed headfirst into the corner of the room, and rolled over groaning in pain.

As the dog-nin was recollecting his thoughts, he suddenly heard the door slam shut, plunging the room into darkness, save for the light from that window up there.

"What!? Kuro!" Kiba jumped up and realized that he had been locked in. He ran and pounded on the door that is made of solid rock. "Kuro! What the fuck, man!? Kuro!"

"It's alright, pup," he heard his guardian's muffled voice answering him. "I'll come back and see you tomorrow! Have fun training with Master Kobi!"

"To ... Tomorrow!? W-Wait! Kuro! What, you mean you're just going to leave me here!?"

"Don't worry about it. You're in good hands! Besides, I've got other things that need to be done. And don't worry about your mother either; I'll cover for you."

Kiba pounded the rock harder until his fists hurt. "Damn it, Kuro! You can't just leave me here! Let me out! This isn't funny anymore! Let me out! Hey!"

Kobi's voice answered him. "_Ahahahahahahaha_! You catch that Chibinu before sundown, or I won't bother feeding you dinner tonight! _Ahahahahahahaha_!"

Then ... silence.

"NO!"

Kiba drove a hard fist into the rock, causing his knuckles to crack and bleed.

"Damn it!"

The dog-nin slumped angrily to the ground. He felt alone and abandoned and wondered why Kuromaru would do something like this to him. But then, he is being silly. They already told him what this is about. He is feeling uncomfortable and paralyzed because he is naturally claustrophobic. He hated being cooped up in a dark, small room like this. He felt like an unfortunate P.O.W. being locked into a dungeon.

Within the minute, he is able to make himself stand up again.

The greatest quality about Kiba Inuzuka is that you cannot keep him down for long. He had a life to live and he saw that he lived it. He could never stay upset for very long; he's just too impatient. Too full of energy. His emotions fluctuate from one extreme to another very quickly. Sadness turns to anger and anger turns to rage in seconds. One moment, he feels like giving up and the next moment he turns it around and motivates himself to go on.

As the sages would say, this is what it is to have the Spirit of Fire. We are all as wax candles, facing the torrential winds of life. Only the greatest of us will keep that flame from blowing out; keep it burning until all the wax goes down; stay alive to the very end.

Kiba's Inuzuka's flame just got a little hotter.

"Alright, you bastardized little bullshitter ..." the dog-nin cracks his knuckles as a strange, wild energy begun to burn from deep within him.

"It is now just you ... and _me_."

--

That evening, Kurenai and Hinata decided to pay Haku a visit again. They had just had dinner following an intensive training session, and thought that their new squad mate might like something to eat other than the bitter herbal broth the hospital doles out twice a day.

When the two ladies opened the door, they were hit by an even more blinding explosion of color than before. There is an even bigger vase on the foot table now, with an even more intricate floral arrangement. The Mist-nin is blocked completely from their view.

"Haku? How are you holding up?" said Kurenai, walking around the table. "The head nurse said you are doing so much better now. They will keep you in bed for just one more day just to be sure."

"Yes. I am well rested. So kind of you to visit again, Sensei."

Hinata stepped forward and placed a brown packet on the table next to Haku's head. "Ummm ... t-this is some ... some garlic-baked chicken for ... for you. We thought you might like ... ummm ... some solid food now that you're feeling better."

Haku sat up and smiled at her. "Why, thank you, Hinata-san. I'm sure I'll enjoy it very much."

The Hyuuga girl clasped her hands together and bowed shyly. "Y-Y-You're very welcome!"

Kurenai meanwhile could not help staring at the flowers. Those are definitely not the same flowers that ... "Excuse me, Haku?"

The Mist-nin looked up. "Yes, Sensei?"

"These flowers ... who are they from?"

"Oh, those? They came from Shino-san."

If gravity wasn't doing its thing, Kurenai Yuuhi would have jumped through the ceiling.

"From ... From Shino ... Shino _Aburame_?" she croaked.

Haku looked thoughtful. "Ummm ... yes, Sensei. Aburame Shino-san. He sounds like a very smart boy."

Kurenai nodded mechanically. "He ... He is. By ... By the way ... what happened to the flowers that Kiba sent you this morning?"

"Kiba-san's flowers? Shino-san took them."

"And why would he do that?"

Haku shrugged. "I don't know, Sensei. He didn't say."

The rookie jounin brought up two fingers and massaged the side of her head. A deep migraine was beginning to set in. As she was collecting words to say what she thought, the sound of thundering footsteps echoed through the halls outside. They got louder and louder and eventually the three of them could even feel their vibrations. By the sound of it, there are two crazy people having a footrace out there.

Eventually, the footsteps sounded like they were approaching this very room. Two voices shouted "_Dynamic entry_!" and the door to the ward caved in completely, its hinges snapped right off. Two bright green creatures with identical bowl-shaped heads sailed into the room via identical flying kicks. Instantly, they turned to one another with tears in their eyes.

"Lee! This is it!" shouted the bigger one. "This is the moment you have been waiting for! Let the power of youth guide you!"

"Oh! Gai-sensei!" replied the shorter, skinner one. "I want you to know that none of your trainings have been in vain! Today, I will make you proud!"

Glistening tears poured down the bigger one cheeks as he grabbed hold of the smaller one's shoulders. "Oh, you do, my little Lee! You really, really do! I am the envy of all the jounin-sensei in Fire Country for no one has had the pleasure of teaching an energetic and youthful student like you!"

The smaller one's lips quivered violently as he burst out crying. "No, Gai-sensei! You are the true inspiration! It is because of you that I can be strong enough to stand on my own two feet!"

"Oh, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Yes! Now, go get her, Lee! Let your emotions soar! Soar! _SOAR_!!"

Kurenai is certain she will be sent to a madhouse by the time she turned fifty. She smiled and nodded politely when the spandex-wearing Maito Gai cast his ghastly sparkling grin and a thumb's up in her direction, although she really wanted to run screaming from the room.

Hinata Hyuuga had backed herself up against the far wall once more, and kept backing up as though she wished she could sink into it.

Meanwhile, Gai's masterful little prodigy in the making (or so he claimed) marched right up to Haku's bedside, his cheeks burning a furious pink.

"Excuse me! Allow me to introduce myself!" he shouted and saluted awkwardly. "I am the Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village, the dynamic and inspiring volcano of youth ... Rock Lee! And I am very, very honored to meet you!"

Amazingly, Haku did not seem frightened by this at all. "Then I shall call you Lee-san, is it? I'm Haku, and it is very nice to meet you to."

Lee's lips are quivering again. Stepping forward, he pulled a flower out from seemingly nowhere and thrust it directly under the Mist-nin's nose. It is single red rose with big, beautiful petals, neatly cut and wrapped in silver foil. Obviously, a Yamanaka piece of work.

"This ... This is for you!" Lee screamed unnecessarily. "The rose is the most beautiful flower in the world! And you, Haku ... you are a most beautiful flower as well! The two of you compliment each other most perfectly!"

Haku giggled and blushed, bashful at being called a flower.

Lee's knees are knocking together and his face took on a deep red twinge. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of Haku's right hand. Before the Mist-nin could speak, Lee dropped and kissed it noisily.

Maito Gai threw both fists into the air as tears streamed from his eyes. "Oh, Lee! My little Lee is all grown up! This is the most happiest day of my life!"

Kurenai immediately fainted.

**--**

**Chapter END ... Thanks for reading.**

Plenty of details are original in this chapter. Kuro Shi'saijou and the waypoint trees, Master Kobi and Lady Sophia, and of course the Chibinu (chibi/_little_ + inu/_dog_) are all my own creations. The idea for Kiba's training is derived from the _Legend of the Condor Hero_. It is similar to the one Yang Guo went through in the Ancient Temple where he had to catch sparrows.

Kobi may seem strange to you, but so then are a lot of things in _Naruto_. If Orochimaru can raise the dead and Tsunade can make herself look thirty when she is so much older, I don't see why I can't have a guy that literally gets younger as he grows older. This is also taken from _Legend of the Condor Heroes_. One of the characters, Zhou Bo Tong also had a reverse effect of aging because he lived a healthy, carefree life.

The nickname Kobi gave Kuromaru, "Kurokuro Tai'cho" would be "Captain Blacky" in English, so yeah, it's kind of childish and degrading.

Sorry, if it this has been long winded and boring.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pack Nature Chapter 20.**

_Hitting this milestone calls for something special. This chapter will include focal scenes for all the significant characters that have gone into making Pack Nature what it is so far._

_It also looks like my __**100th review**__ will come out of this chapter too. I'd like to take this moment to thank all my readers who have been following the story since Day One._

_Don't forget that the one writing the __**100th review**__ is entitled to a __**special reward**__._

_Love and kisses to all of you_**, Hanabishi Shura**

--

_On this chapter's_** Reviewing the Reviews**_, it is my pleasure to honor the reviewers that are significant and have made an impression on me._

**Jafilish.** He may not have reviewed every chapter, but he wrote the very first one and as such deserves to be remembered here.

**Dustori. **The one who has written the most and the meatiest reviews. For some reason, I cannot help but imagine Iruka's face when I think of him.

**Garouga88.** This man has attacked me twice for 'insulting' the animal kingdom. As one animal enthusiast to another, I understand his heart.

**Scribblezz.** There is no concord without discord. Roses come with thorns. Now that we have gone past our first silly misunderstanding, the road is clear for cleaner, stronger friendship. (And sillier misunderstandings).

**Unicorn Sky Rider.** In all my life, it is only the girls that ask too many questions that I remember years later. Here's a question for you. Do you have a pet pig? For some reason, I see Shizune when I think of you.

**Mashadette.** If _Diner Dash_ is not working out for you, try _Miss Management_! She's hot too!

**Pyro-chan.** Probably the person who has given me the strangest and most memorable comment for a fanfic ever ... "This chapter rocks freakin' bubble wrap!" ... and also wrote the longest overall review.

**Miss Hydrangea.** Thank you for taking the trouble to point out the typos in the last chapter. It's very annoying to me because I always proofread my work before submission, and it _still_ comes out with that many mistakes. Guess I have no choice but to be more alert. Don't think of the Black Mountains as _crawling _with tigers. I'm just saying that in all of Fire Country, this is where you best find them. Volcanic forests are super-rich in both vegetation and wildlife, so obviously tigers aren't the only thing in abundance. I believe the Inuzuka would feel right at home escaping to a place like that. Remember, these waypoints are not meant to be used unless Konoha is under so heavy an invasion that retreat is the only option. Kobi _would _unnerve you for sure because no one is realistically that happy, and yet he is.

_If your name isn't up here, please don't feel discouraged. I remember all of you and appreciate the reviews. It's just that nothing unique happened with you like these people up here. If you like seeing your name up in lights, don't write a normal review. I'll let you think about what that means._

--

**And now I present ... Chapter 20. **_**Ready, set ... READ!!**_

--

Hinata Hyuuga was already up and running before the sun came up. She washed quickly and made her bed, then tidied a few things in her room to her liking. In actual fact, she did have maids to handle that for her. Three whole teams of them in fact, who rotate shifts to care for and accompany her all over the Hyuuga estate. In this doman, she is queen.

But she hated it. She hated it because it made her feel weak. That she had to depend on others all the time. Something as simple as making her own bed once in a while makes her feel a whole lot better. Okay, maybe not a _whole lot_ better, but at least it was something.

Wrapped in a training _hakama _with navy blue flare pants and white overcoat, she hastened to the kitchen to prepare her father's favorite breakfast. One salted hardboiled egg, one _onigiri_ with chopped butternuts, and one slice of plain wheat bread served with _100-year old ginseng_ tea. There was that one rare occasion last month he asked for maple syrup on eight-layered pancakes, but otherwise this is the staple.

The Hyuuga has a funny tradition when it comes to breakfast. Hyashi insists that Hinata prepares his, whilst Hinata's own breakfast is taken care off by her team of serving girls. Strangely, her little sister, Hanabi, had to prepare her own. Whatever the logic behind all this is, Hinata could never understand and Hyashi never explained.

Satisfied that her usual chores are done, she fishes out the scroll that Kurenai gave her the day before. It contained a brief description of a jutsu her sensei started her on in Kiba' absence. Hinata decided to work on it a little that morning.

As she got out of the house into the central gardens that Hyashi loved to use for training, she heard voices. Her father is already there, with elder cousin Neji looking on, as he instructed Hanabi on her stances.

That's strange. Hinata almost always got the day started earlier than anyone else did, but they beat her to it this morning.

Hanabi lifted an outstretched palm and spun, using her ankle joint for rotation. She gasped when she realized she had miscalculated the balancing point, and tripped over to land on her side. Hyashi immediately lashed at her with fury.

"We went through this yesterday! Your form is poor! Do it again until you get it right!"

With a fierce look of determination, his youngest daughter jumps to her feet and repeats the motion.

Hinata's lips quivered and she beat a hasty retreat before they noticed her watching. Leaning against the wall, she felt those easy tears well up in her eyes. Biting her lower lip, she angrily wiped her eyes with her long sleeves. She hated it! This crying ... she hated it! Why must it be so easy for her to cry? Why does merely seeing her father make her cry?

Why does he treat her this way? Does he hate her?

Look at what he is doing out there with her sister. Although he is harsh and unkind in his remarks, you can see that he is very, very interested with Hanabi's progression. Hinata, on the other hand, had to ask his permission to spare with him. He never sought her out on his own like he did her little sister.

But, why? Why does he do this? She is a lot better than Hanabi is! A lot! Her form is excellent! She remembered her father's little extra tips more than her sister did! Even Hanabi herself would come and ask her for help with certain techniques she was unsure of. Hinata has worked very, very hard to perfect her Hyuuga-ryu and that supple little body makes it easy for her to move quickly, which is an added bonus. Why can't her father see all that? Or rather ... why does he _choose_ not to?

Why did he pick on her faults so much? It wouldn't have mattered if he said "Good job! Well done!" once in a while, but he didn't. It is like he deliberately blocks out all the good things she has done or can do and only keeps a lookout for her mistakes. He isn't all that much more positive speaking to Hanabi either, but he is a lot less negative. At least she didn't come out of conversations with him feeling like complete scum. Then, why to Hinata? What has she done to deserve it?

Did he _hate_ her? Because there is no other reason the poor girl could think of.

"You shouldn't cry so much ..." a voice next to her said, making her look up. Hinata saw a pair of furious eyes looking down at her. Hateful eyes matched only by her own father's.

"N-Neji nii'san ..."

"You shouldn't cry so much. Emotional upheaval disrupts the _ying yang_ balance of power essential to our form of _ryu_." His mouth pouted into an ugly sneer. "Is that your mother's old _hakama_? Do you think you will curry favor with your father by wearing that in front of him?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "D-Don't ... Stop it ... onegai ..."

"A lamb in a wolf's fur coat is just as weak and pathetic. Stop trying to fool yourself. You are what you are."

"S-Stop it ..."

Neji took another step closer. "Why do you deny the truth? A broken vase can never be made whole again. Even if you glue all the pieces back together, it can never be as strong as it once was. A candle sitting in the wind is bound to have its flame put out. You are what you are. It is pointless."

Hinata tore away from him, her eyes burning with tears now. "Shut up! Shut up, shut up! Leave me ... Leave me alone!" she screamed as the turned and ran.

Neji did not give chase; he felt it beneath him to do so. He stood rooted to his spot, his gaze transfixed one her to the point she disappeared around the corridor.

"Fish cannot walk and cows will never fly. Only fools think they can bend destiny."

--

The big, fat animal cast its angry red eyes at her. It snorted and growled, trying to aim the evil-looking horns on its head at her heart. It reeked of mud and shit. She had to hold her breath or venomous stench will knock her out in seconds.

Two knocks sounded on the door to her right. It opened to reveal a bubbly 13-year old girl with twin pig tails.

"Ohayo nasai! Hana-sensei, sorry I'm late because ah-_iiiiiiieeeeeeeee_! What the hell is that buffalo doing here!?"

Hana Inuzuka takes two steps back from the giant beast, still holding onto her nose firmly. When you have that strong sense of smell, you don't want to get too close to anything that smells bad coz' it's gonna hit you ten times harder than it does the normal people.

"Good morning, Rin-chan," she said, glancing at the genin. "Farmer Kumokazi brought her in this morning. Apparently, she's been howling like a bitch all night."

The younger girl blinked in surprise. She had been training under Hana for the past two months. She wanted to be a vet someday because she loved animals.

"But ... But what's it doing _in here_? It's not like we have a lot _free space_ to spare!"

The dog-nin's eyebrows twitched angrily as she growled in her impatience. "I opened up the clinic then I went to look for some breakfast. Kumokazi must have come in during that time. Seeing no one here, he just dropped off his buffalo and a note on my table, and left. Senile old fart didn't even have the sense to tie it up _outside_ …"

The beast had been here long enough that it would take a good few hours to air out the bad smell. It meant the loss of potential customers who would walk in and walk out again immediately in revolt. It also meant that Hana won't be able to do her work comfortably for the next few hours. Certainly, she's not going to stand around with a clothes peg on her nose all day.

Suddenly, she swung a fist at the wall filing cabinet, putting a nice dent in its side. "I'm going to break that man's back the next time I see him!" she screamed. Rin trembled in fright and tried to pacify her short-fused sensei before she broke some really, really important.

Just then, a man cautiously poked his head through the door. He has long dark brown hair and an old senbon needle between his teeth. "Hey, hey! It's not _my_ back you're talking about, is it ... _Yikes!_"

He hurriedly moves and closes the door as a kunai slammed firmly into the wall where his head was a second before. He opens the door again. "Hey, isn't that the old farmer's prize buffalo? Man, it stinks in here."

Hana Inuzuka clamped both hands into tight fists and growled low in her throat. She big mammal snorted and stamped its foot as though challenging her to take a shot at it.

"Genma ... if I put in a request for that old goat to be assassinated, would you accept it?" she hissed between clenched teeth as she and the buffalo locked eyes like magnetic lasers.

The older jounin shuffled his feet, habitually nibbling at his senbon. "Well, I can't do that of course. But I can offer you some interesting information ... It seems that our dear Kurenai did not go home last night. She collapsed in the hospital and was rushed to the emergency ward. Some killer headache eating her. Doc said he heard her babbling nonsense after they drugged her at 1.00am. Poor darling ... she must be working too hard."

Hana listened quietly to all this, her eyes squinting as she made a decision. Turning, she pulled a clipboard out of her lab jacket and thrust it in Genma's hands. "Oh, Kurenai dear!" she cried. "She must be in _so_ much pain! I must go to her at once! Here! _You_ take care of this bitch! Buh-bye!"

Throwing off her jacket, she made for the exit in one bound, grateful for a shoddy excuse to get out of this stinking hellhole.

The jounin spits out his senbon in shock. "M-Me!? W-W-Wait! What do I ..."

A moment later the door slams, leaving him with a mad, snorting buffalo and a 13-year old medical freshie.

Rin and Genma turn to look at one another.

"Was she always like this when you were kids?" the genin asked.

Sighing, Genma pulls another senbon out of the pouch and sticks it in the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Believe it or not, your sensei is the gentlest and most patient Inuzuka the village has seen in generations."

Rin glanced at the dent in the metal filing cabinet again and swallowed disbelievingly. If that is what you call _gentle_, she would hate to see what the _angriest_ Inuzuka can do.

At the moment, the buffalo threw its head back and roared loudly, saliva spraying everywhere.

Genma and Rin glanced at one another again.

"... Treat you to some frosty lemonade?"

The genin clapped her hands. "Yes, please!"

The sign outside the clinic now reads : _CLOSED. COME AGAIN LATER._

--

When Kuromaru bit Kiba's finger the day before, he had sucked some of the blood into his stomach. This is so that he can access the waypoint trees himself without having to notify Tsume or Hana. As he approached the old tree, he contracted the muscles of his mid-section, forcefully regurgitated and spat that blood onto the trunk.

It is another one of the old dog's many special capabilities. He could 'hang on' to something in his stomach for safekeeping by coating it with a protective layer of chakra. In this case, Kiba's blood had been stored in a chakra 'bubble'. A few years back, Tsume even made him swallow a small scroll once. However, he must regurgitate within 24 hours or the chakra layer expires and whatever he is saving will be expunged.

As soon as he got out the other end of the waypoint, he ran straight for the old temple. Lucky for him Tsume and her team ran into some difficulties and were forced to do an overnight with their mission. He honestly had not thought of a good reason for why Kiba isn't at home. And with all the pent in stress his mistress had been bottling up lately, she would probably take it out on him in the most violent of ways.

A mother's love is very beautiful and also very deadly, for anyone that harms her puppies that is. Twenty years of history as running partners would not have mattered. If she had to kill Kuromaru to get to her precious son, she _would_!

When the old dog got to the dilapidated masonry, he heard laughter. Before he knew it, something had jumped onto his back and grabbed hold of his ears painfully.

"Kurokuro Tai'cho! You have come at the right time! Please play ninja with me!"

The big, black wolf-dog groaned beneath his breath. On one hand, Master Kobi is most probably the longest living shinobi in the world. A hundred years of chakra cultivation, not to mention that he had not activated his chakra combatively in the last fifty years; he probably had the chakra supplies of ten jounin or more.

On the other hand ... "Play ninja with me! Come on!" ... he is also a playful and annoying little sprat who re-developed childlike behavior in addition to his retained childhood. At this rate, he'll probably die a freshly born infant.

"Great Master, how is our young Kiba doing? Has he been giving you any trouble?"

Kobi smiled as he rode Kuromaru up to the entrance. "He is a diamond in the rough, that boy ..."

A laughed sounded up from the temple at that moment. The two of them waited and watched as Kiba, all battered and bruised, came doddering out unsteadily. He had several cuts on his face, his clothes and hair are a mess, he is sweating like he had run five miles, but most of all ... he looked happy.

Still laughing, he held up both hands. Each had a wriggling bluish-black mass of fur in its grip.

Kuro whistled to himself in surprise. "Wow, you can already catch two of them?"

Staggering, Kiba let the Chibinu go free, then slumped against the wall breathing like a steam engine. "Alright, you little bastard …" he said, looking up at Kobi. "What other crazy challenges have you got for me? I'll roll all over anything you can throw at me."

Master Kobi threw his head back and laughed. "_Hahahahahahahaha_! Good, good! Your progress is most amazing! Never, never, never have I met anyone with a fighting drive quite like yours! _Hahahahahahahaha_! Kurokuro Tai'cho! Let me tell you ... This brat took until late last night before he was able to catch the first Chibinu. So I let him out and Sophia fed him some sweet potato soup. Upon his own request, I locked him in again after summoning two Chibinu. The sun has just come up and he's already caught them! _Hahahahahahaha_! Remarkable improvement indeed!"

Kiba groaned as the strain on his overworked muscles began to take its toll. "_Haaaah_ ... it got a little easier after observing their movements. I found that I could trick them into moving where I want. Eventually, I thought of using my weapons from long range. Worked like a charm. I just toss a kunai one way, then jump in the same direction they would take off in to grab them. It's really hard because they are so fast, but you get the hang of it eventually."

Kobi nodded. "Ah, yes. But do you think you could catch them without using any weapons at all? Better yet, could you catch them if you were not locked up in that tight space, but on an open field where there is no limit to where they can run?"

Kiba didn't answer. Of course, he knew he couldn't.

The olive-tanned kid jumped off the big dog's back with a cannonball somersault and landed on his feet. "Alright, sonny boy! Since you have done far better than expected, I will now tell you the whole point of this exercise ... Kuro-kuro Tai'cho! Here, you will be my little assistant! _Hahahahahahaha_!"

Kobi and the wolf-dog stood facing each other some twenty feet apart as Kiba watched.

"Kurokuro Tai'cho! Now, now! Let the shuriken fly! _Wheeeeeee_!"

With a light spring, Kuromaru spun in mid-air, whip-lashing his long prehensile tail to send out five shuriken in a circle. Each shuriken is flung with the same power, at different levels from the ground. Thus, all five would hit Kobi simultaneously unless he can find some way to intercept all of them at once.

Now, anyone can tell you that you could swing your arms out in wide sweeping motions to catch them as they come to you. However, what Kobi did was more bizarre. He jabbed each shuriken individually with his fist to stop their charge. Since they are all moving at the exact same speed, it meant Kobi's jabs had to be insanely quick to counter all of them. As a result, all five shuriken fell to the ground simultaneously.

The boy had a wild look of excitement as he turned back to the genin. "_Hahahahahahaha_! Did'cha see!? Did'cha see it, Kiba!? _Hahahahahaha_! I am very, very cool, if I don't say so myself! _Hahahahahahaha_! You agree! You agree with me, don't you!? You're speechless because my _greatness_ has made a real impression on you."

Actually, Kiba was only half impressed. He did note the unbelievable speed in which Master Kobi delivered those punches. Since all five shuriken were coming at him at the same speed and power, the five individual jabs he used to deflect them would have had to come out almost simultaneously. The fact that he did it using only one hand is even more amazing.

"That is a stupid way to combat shuriken, you idiot. I know you're this great 100-year old master who can stop shuriken with his bare fists, but that's not gonna work for me. It's suicide. It's too risky. Even if I can move as fast as you, there is always the possibility of miscalculating. There are also jutsus out there that render shuriken invisible, or make shadow clones out of them in mid-air. It's better to just duck and take cover."

Kobi blinked in surprise for a few seconds as he stared at the genin. Then he threw his head back again. "_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-hahahahahahahahahaa_! You stupid boy! How dare you talk to me like that!? _Hahahahahahahahahaha_! Good, very good! You are right! Of course no one in their right mind would stop shuriken with their bare fists in actual combat! I mean, that is like _soooooo_ obvious! _Hahahahahahaa_!"

The younger dog-nin got off the wall and into an upright sitting position, and frowned. He never liked being called 'stupid' by these old senseis, even if there was no true malice behind it. His mother did it very often as did Kuromaru; elder sister Hana did as well those earlier years she coached him on the basics. If he remembered correctly, Umino Iruka called him 'bonehead' once, though that episode was largely his fault for inattentiveness one lazy hot afternoon. And now this half-pint barefooted tike is doing it.

"Listen up, kiddo ..." Kobi's voice taking on a more serious note this time. "We are a clan of half-beasts. With our eyes, noses and ears, not to mention quicker body reflexes, plus inhuman strength, resistance and agility ... we Inuzuka are bred for up-close-and-personal, in-your-face, hand-to-hand combat. It is our forte, our bowl of soup. And with our doggy companions and combination jutsus we are bred to be unstoppable fighting machines."

Kiba thought he understood. "So ... you were basically demonstrating a taijutsu technique then."

The olive-tanned kid nodded his head very quickly, like he was purposely trying to give himself a hernia. "We have the chakra capacities of wild beasts, which are relatively higher than a human being's. Whilst this means that we technically should have no problem learning any kind of ninjutsu or genjutsu ..."

"... focusing on taijutsu would make us real killers," the genin finished.

--

A scientist from one of the allied villages in Fire Country had been robbed, his thesis papers and latest experimental sample stolen. The bandits are reported to be rogue shinobi under employment of a rival scientist. These shinobi wear no headbands, meaning they have no proper base and follow no proper system. Guys like that are only in it for the money. They are pests in the eyes of structured shinobi nations.

Konoha responded by releasing a team consisting of five ANBU and Tsume Inuzuka's tracking capabilities for backup. They are dealing with lab experiments so tracking by way of scent is a no-brainer for her.

This is a Rank A-Plus mission. They are going to be outnumbered two to one on the lowest count and eyewitness reports state that one of the bandits might be an A-ranked fellow on the Bingo Book. It was supposed to not have gone down easy.

Except that it ended with all five ANBU sitting comfortably behind the cover of a sweet-smelling lime bush, staring like dolts as Tsume Inuzuka almost literally tore three men in half. The others ran scampering away, save one who was stupid enough to think he might have a shot at her. That one ended up with meter-long pipe jammed halfway through his throat.

When the ANBU team finally remembered how to move their feet, the rogue scientist's lab looked like it had been hit by a tornado. The documentations of the client's findings are safe.

Mission accomplished.

On their way back to Konoha, Tsume Inuzuka detoured saying she had another mission to take care of, leaving the ANBU five to clean up the miscellaneous. It was a very silent trip back home for the five, which is saying something because they are already quiet to begin with.

As they sprinted the last kilometer to the village's main gates, one of them finally broke the silence.

"I have never seen her so ... _determined_ ... before."

--

Kiba had had his rest and takes his stance in front of Master Kobi.

"Forget about shuriken!" the short stubby shinobi shouted. "Think about what would happen if I attacked you with jabs at that speed! _Hahahahahahaha_! Do you think you could block them?"

Kobi advanced a step, not giving the genin a chance to answer. He threw his arm out, aiming for his target's face. To Kiba, the punch almost seemed slow. Deflecting it should be a piece of cake. Yet, when he raised an arm in defense, something interesting happened.

First, a force hit his arm. He thought he had blocked the punch, but then a second blow knocked his arm to the side, followed by a third that jabbed him in the nose, making him fall back and sneeze.

But he had only seen _one_ attack!

He is sure that Kobi threw only _one_ punch! Then why did it feel like there were three attacks in that sequence? Could he have been daydreaming?

"_Hahahahahahahaha_! The look on your face tells me you want to ask me a question!"

Kiba rubbed his nose and sneezed again. "Master Kobi! How many punches did you throw at me?"

The olive-tanned boy grinned from ear to ear. "How many do you think?"

"Three?"

"Hah! Yes! Three! Hahahahahahaha! It only looked like one attack because they came out so quickly! Faster than the human eye can see!"

The genin is enthralled. This little bastard really does know his shit.

"It's the same as when I blocked those shuriken! Since they were all moving at the same speed, the speed of my punch has to be much, much faster if I want to knock all of them down before they hit me! I only punched you three times, boy! What if I had punched you five times? Ten times? Twenty times? You'd be dead, boy! _Hahahahahahahaha_!"

Kuromaru stepped forward, wagging his big tail. "This is called _San'ren Satsu_, literally meaning 'Three Continuous Blows'. Of course, as you get better you can do more than three. It is named more for its concept than the number of attacks. It sounds like a piece of cake in theory, but achieving that speed is not easy. Pumping chakra into your shoulder and wrist helps speeds things up, but only by a little."

"And that's where the Chibinu practices come in! _Hahahahahahaha_!" Kobi shouted with laughter. "These lil' buggers move like bullets! Your _San'ren Satsu_ improves based on the number of Chibinu you can catch in the shortest amount of time. So keep setting yourself shorter and shorter time limits as you increase the Chibinu you have to catch! It's that simple!"

Kuromaru sighed and shook his head. "Uhhh ... no, it is _not_ that simple. _Theoretically_, it _sounds_ simple. It took you better than six hours to catch two Chibinu, and you used weapons to help you do that! Do you know how _pathetic _that is!? I just don't want you getting your hopes up too quickly ... _Ouch_!"

The wolf-dog staggered and almost lost his footing as Master Kobi once against jumps onto his back painfully and grabbed the tuft on top his head with both hands.

"Kurokuro Tai'cho! Why must you be so _negative_!? Are you stupid!?"

"I ... I just ... didn't want him to _OUCH!_ .. to _OUCH!_ ... to get his hopes too high! I've seen many people do just that! Then they fall so far down that they _YEOW!_ ... that they can never get back up again! ... _AAAAAARGH!_ Stop that!"

Kobi tweaked the big pointy dog ears once, then stopped and looked down at Kuromaru. "Do you have so little faith in your own genin?"

The big wolf-dog swallowed, not sure what to say.

"_Hahahahahahaha_! You are _speechless_! You are speechless because I have said something _smart_! You cannot argue with me! _Hahahahahahaha_! Hey, Kiba! Go ask Lady Sophia to teach you how to summon Chibinu on your own! That way you don't need to keep coming back here to do your training, see? They're small little bitches so you don't need a whole lot of chakra to call them out; it's just that there are a lot of finger signs to go through. So have fun! And now, Kurokuro Tai'cho ... LET'S PLAY NINJA!"

"I don't want to ... OW! Stop pulling!"

"_NO_!? You say NO to ME!? Are you stupid!? I said I want to play NOW!"

"K-Kiba, help me out here will you ... OUCH! That hurts!"

"_Haaaaaaah-hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_!"

--

He walks, rustling the dust and gravel with his silent footsteps. Although he said nothing and did nothing out of the ordinary, there an aura about him that is reminiscent of an epidemic of cancer. He is like the darkness ... mysterious and silent and unsettling.

Passersby stopped short and turned back the way they came or hustled over to the other side of the road so that they did not have to walk directly pass him. Doors and windows of nearby buildings are jammed shut and firmly locked. People huddled into clusters of five or more, murmuring nervously about him. Simply, no one dared to be all alone when he is out.

They watched and they whispered behind his back, like they had been doing to him all his life. 'Monster', 'scum' and 'devil's spawn' they called him, amongst other names too degrading to mention. They treat him like that because they are afraid. And they are afraid because they do not understand.

But why should he care about them? Of course they are afraid. They have a good reason to be. He didn't.

A dog barks, catching his attention. He stopped walking and watches a mongrel Labrador chase an orange tomcat around the corner. His beady eyes narrowed.

Dog.

He looks up into the horizon where the sun had just risen over the mountains in the distance. In his mind's eye the brilliant orb of fire shapeshifts, turning into a head like that of a fox. A demonic fox creased in flame.

A smile slowly stretches across his face. The apple of his throat bobbled as two words escaped his grated lips ...

"Kiba ... Inuzuka ..."

--

Lady Sophia had Kiba sign his name in blood on the official contract of summons for the Chibinu. He spent the morning and afternoon holed up in the dark room, summoning the critters himself and trying to catch them. Although he was upset that could not nab more than one after five crazy hours, he noticed that his overall speed, agility and stamina had already increased. He could at least chase down the Chibinu quite closely and there were several times he managed to grab a piece of them before they slipped out of his hand. It would require a lot of constant practice, but Kiba is excited. He had just learnt a skill from the greatest of Inuzukas and he couldn't wait to show it to the world.

It would be dinnertime when Kiba and Kuromaru finally set foot back in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Kurenai-sensei is ill? What happened?"

Kuromaru sighed. He had heard the news late the night before when Kiba was with Master Kobi. "Your sensei is working too hard, they say. Even at such a young age ... Kiba, I want you to be careful as well. Don't overexert yourself. You pups always think you can do anything and live forever. Then you go and do stupid thing and regret it later."

"Eh, whatever, Kuro. I'll visit her too. First, I want to see how Haku is doing. She is still in the hospital?"

The big, black dog frowned at him. "This new teammate of yours ... You seem fonder of her than you do the Hyuuga child. Why is this?"

"None of your business, you rusty old fur-bucket!"

"Hey!"

After cleaning up and taking a shower, Kiba left for town. The hospital is around the corner and down the road to the right of Hokage Tower. A little further up that road is the Ninja Academy. This is structured so that the Hokage is close to the two types of people that need the most protection ... the sick, injured and unfortunate, and the little children. Hokage Mountain, with its four famous heads, is conveniently right behind the tower. There is hollowed out long winding passage within that can house roughly a thousand people, if they are willing to squeeze in like sardines. A great place to hide in during an invasion.

"Haku?" The receptionist whistled in surprise. "What a popular name. Who is this Haku? Maybe I should go and see for myself! Seven people came to visit in the last hour. They all came separately!"

Kiba doubled over. "Seven people?"

The nurse nodded. "I think they are still up there."

The dog-nin fled up the stairs to the second floor. He wondered what the hell so many people are doing in Haku's room. He figured Hinata might be there and possibly that Zabuza guy, but that's all he got. Kurenai is in another room. So that means ...

He heard voices. Lots of voices shouting at one another. _Familiar_ voices.

Kiba was going to run and kick the door in but he saw to his shock that the door is no longer there! And the frame had crack all around, strange. When he got to the room, he could not believe his eyes ... the place is a forest! There were potted flowers everywhere! Even the Yamanaka floristry didn't look this well-stocked!

"Shino, what the fuck are you doing here!? And Sasuke!? Huh ... Naruto too!? Rock Lee!? How dare you touch Haku's hand so personally!? Rain and Yun! Why are you guys here!? Choji, stop offering Haku those unhealthy potato chips, you fat bastard!"

The Akamichi boy flared up immediately. "Fat!? You said I'm fat! _Buuuuuaaaaargh_! I shall kill you for this, Dog Man! Ho! _Nikudan Sen'shaaaaa_! _Wah'tatatatata_!"

Pandemonium broke out in the small room. Rock Lee was reciting poems and Naruto was trying tell Haku some of his "best jokes".

Shino gave Kiba a karate chop and got a knee in the gut in return. Rain Kanasawachi got thrown facefirst into several potted plants at once when Yun Long's wild Screaming Dragon kicks went flying in every direction. Eventually, Naruto got dragged by the collar into the brawl as well. Lee jumped in voluntarily, screaming some shit about "youthful male bonding."

The only one who is detached from all this is Sasuke Uchiha. Shaking his head in that sneering, smug way of his, he was about to leave when Naruto fell into him, inadvertently slamming his lips against his. That did it. The Uchiha prodigy lost his temper, threw Naruto over Haku's bed and entered the fight as well.

Several senior patients in other rooms had their blood pressures jump by ten knots. Kurenai Yuuhi's headache came back with a vengeance and she fainted in her bed. Nurses and doctors came to see what the commotion is all about, but ran away quickly for fear of getting killed.

Before long, kunai and shuriken started flying. Shino put his kikai swarms to work and Kiba tried a little bit of that _San'ren Satsu_ he just learned, although at this stage it is really nothing more than three regular punches. Naruto farted twice, whilst Rock Lee got tied up with his own wrist bandages. Yun Long climbed onto a table and tried a flying kick at Choji's big belly, but bounced right off and skidded across the floor painfully. Rain pulled out three explosive tags, and Konoha Hospital basically turned into Hell.

All this time, Haku sat like an obedient little doll in bed, blinking and staring in surprise.

Finally, after almost half an hour of complete insanity, Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hattake and Umino Iruka came to the rescue. Their efficiency as senseis is proven for in five minutes, all was peaceful again.

Each of the boys got nice slap in the back of the head by Asuma's big right hand, whilst Iruka lashed at them mercilessly with his tongue and threatened to send them all back to the Academy for a semester.

Kakashi, who had his nose in a book the entire time, was more relaxed. "So what exactly is all this about? Care to explain?"

"I have nothing to do with this," Sasuke spat angrily, folding his arms.

"Naruto! What do you have to say for yourself!?" shouted Iruka, glaring at him.

"Iruka-sensei! I was visiting Haku and then these guys came in ... Shino said … and ... and Kiba did ... and then ... started it ... and Choji got mad, and ... and Yun jump over the ... I was really ... Sasuke attacked ... then Kiba ... I tried to ... jumping ... and then we ... and Shino ... Rain screamed at ... really funny ... something ... then, I forgot, but ... they were going to ... Sasuke fell down and ... Lee and Kiba ... it was ... most dangerous ... Choji ate some of the flowers, then ... Haku was so scared so I ... and then we ... _Believe it_!"

Iruka had been rendered incapable of speech. Kakashi nodded, looking up over his book for a moment. "A most interesting recollection, Naruto Uzumaki. Does anyone else have a story to tell? Anyone?"

There was silence, except for Choji eating potato chips. Asuma sighed to look at him.

"I didn't even want to be here," Sasuke grumbled, glaring at Shino who had asked him for his company in the first place.

All the other boys are quite ashamed of themselves by now. For starters, there is already a procession of unwanted people crowding into the hallway outside. Rain spotted his father and Choji saw Shikamaru's familiar top-knot hovering over the crowd. A pretty, pink-haired head poked in on the left side, followed by a blond one directly above it, and a brunette with twin hairbuns below. Yun Long's long-legged uncle towered over everyone else, looking very confused, whilst Lee burst into tears to see 'Gai-sensei' in there as well. Kiba looked about and saw Hana glaring at him. He knew instantly that he was dead. Or at least going to get his ears tweaked off later.

"We ... We just want to ask Haku one thing …"

"Yeah, stop this pointless fighting, guys! Let Haku decide!"

"The truth will set us free!"

Haku looked up in surprise as all seven boys (six, not counting Sasuke) crowded around the bed again.

Kiba said it because he felt it was his duty as Haku's teammate. "If you had to pick someone to be your boyfriend, who would it be?"

This time Haku looked _really_ surprised. "So ... all these flowers ... the poems ... the kisses ..." Understanding came to those hazel-brown eyes. The Mist-nin laughed. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I lived alone with Zabuza my whole life. I am not used to all this, see? I thought all of you were being really nice and wanted to be friends, visiting me and giving me presents to make me feel better. I am new to this village but you guys have made me feel at home and I'm grateful for that. But I can't go out with any of you."

No one knew it, but one unfortunate kikai died in Shino's fist that very moment.

"Why not?" the bug-user asked gruffly.

Haku looked left and right, then smiled sweetly. "Cos' I'm a boy."

--

The crowds parted as a comical scene took place. Six blood-red tomato heads filed out of the room stiffly and headed for a secluded hallway in another wing. Once there, all six boys fell over each other, spitting, groaning and gagging.

Naruto screamed for the taste of ramen to cure him, whilst Shino murdered several more hapless beetles. Yun Long tried to commit suicide by driving his head into the wall, whilst Rain sat on a chair and prayed for his soul. Kiba paced back and forth, running his hands furiously through his hair. Rock Lee dropped to his knees and wailed as tears poured from his eyes in steady rivers. Meanwhile, Choji opened another bag of potato chips.

All six of them were hospitalized with the same condition as Kurenai Yuuhi that night.

--

**Disclaimer Time :**

"We shall have the usual disclaimer. The author does not own the _Naruto_ franchise. He is writing a parody of the original masterpiece, but his efforts are non-profit. He is simply a genuine connoisseur of the writing arts and is spreading his wings in ... _hmm_? What do mean the chapter is already _over_? I got here too late? Another testament of my usual tardiness? No, no ... allow me to explain. You see ... I was all ready to go, but then I got lost on the highway of life ..."

--

Chapter END.

You might remember the names Rain Kanasawachi and Yun Long from Chapter 2 when they had preliminary tests and graduated from the Academy. You might also remember a girl named Kamika from the same chapter. A snooty woman who turned out to be Kamika's mother snubbed Kiba before Tsume came and rescued him, remember? These three new characters form Squad 10. I will go into detail about them closer to the Chuunin exams. For now, just think of Rain as a serious-looking guy that manipulates, well, rain; Yun Long as a Chinese-style taijutsu type, and Kamika as a samurai-ninja.

If you are wondering, yes, that was Gaara.


	21. Chapter 21

**100th review WINNER !! 100th review WINNER !! 100th review WINNER !! 100th review WINNER !!**

And the winner is ... (_drum roll, please_) ... **HeartBrokenHinata ... **(_applause, please_)

_**Naruto :**_ You won! You won! Believe it, _dattebayo_!

_**Shikamaru :**_ Must have been _troublesome_ for you to write that.

_**Sasuke :**_ Hn.

_**Choji :**_ You get to eat my last potato chip.

_**Hinata :**_ Y-Your name scares me. It's like a bad omen ... But anyway, c-c-congratulations!

_**Lee :**_ You are more youthful than life itself! Let me love you much!

_**Shino :**_ A remarkable and splendid showing.

_**Akamaru :**_ _Arf-arf_!

**Dear, HeartBrokenHinata, your reward is as follows : **

Please select up to **TWO characters** of your choice. I will write these two characters into the fanfic as best as I can, focusing on their personality, development and relationship to other characters. You may also give me a general idea of what you might like to see them doing.

_Good Example :_ I want to see Choji and Ino doing a mission together.

Please have pity on me and don't ask for something difficult.

_Bad Example :_ I want to see Deidara sneak into Konoha, pretending to be Ino, trying to assassinate the Sandaime.

Please **DON'T SELECT** the following : _Kiba, Kuromaru, Hana, Tsume, Kurenai, Hinata_. These characters are already very big in the story.

**DON'T SELECT** the _Three Sannin_ because I already have set plots to bring them in.

You can select just about anyone else, including obscure characters from the filler arcs.

Please remember that I may not be able to fulfill this reward in the next immediate chapter. If you chose _Akatsuki members_ for example, you might have to wait awhile because it is a little too early for me to introduce them yet. But I will do my best to fulfill it in the earliest time possible.

Please give me an answer in your next review.

**Hanabishi Shura**

--

**Reviewing the Reviews :**

**Attena / This Guy 222 ... **Both of you brought up the same issue, so I'll answer both in one. This time Naruto sucks in class not because his chakra is messy, but because his attitude is. He's an inattentive, playful brat. If you read Chapter 1 again, you'll see that he botched up the finger signs for the transformation jutsu. Nothing to do with chakra problems at all. Anyway, it is good you bring this up. It's been a Kiba story all the way, and Naruto isn't a significant character in Kiba's life so I didn't go into detail about him. But I will soon enough. I just haven't come to that part yet. Naruto was the main character before; of course I have to make very clear what is different about him this time and why. **Attena**, about the other "couple more things" that are unclear, could you please tell me specifically what they are so that I can work on them?

**AgrippaDeath ... **My Haku is a little different. He has traveled with Zabuza all his life and wants to devote his life only to him. That just says to me that he is extremely close-minded, that the only way he knows is Zabuza's way. He never got to talk to many people and learn the finer points of human communication. And I don't think Zabuza is much of a communication guru himself either. So Haku is something of an innocent. He blushes when being called a flower because he likes flowers, not knowing that flowers are usually associated with girls. Haku is not completely clueless; as you saw he could comprehend what was going on when Kiba asked him which of the guys he liked. He just doesn't read into hints or see the underlying motive very well. Haku's personality will be properly explained over the next few chapters.

**Sithking Zero ...** "_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_!" There, how's that? For sure, I will cover Haku in detail. One of my favorite characters, except for the fact that he's male. In many ways, the Haku scenes describe my own feelings. Haku is cute and sweet; also stronger and bolder than Hinata. It's just not fair. Even though Jyuuken and San'ren Satsu are essentially the same – high-speed jabs – the difference is that Jyuuken is more about accuracy (in hitting tenketsu points that are said to be pinprick small) whilst San'ren Satsu is about extreme speed (fooling the opponent to think that you only threw one punch when there are in fact several). The Sharingan would be the only thing that can actually follow this flurry of punches. Jyuuken is fast, but not so fast that normal people cannot see the individual blows landing. Finally, the goal of Jyuuken is to prevent chakra from flowing, rendering the opponent incapable of using jutsu; whilst San'ren Satsu flusters the opponent because they are defending against attacks they can't even see.

**Mashadette** ... Akamaru! What happened to Akamaru!? I don't know! Maybe this chapter will tell you the answer! So you like men with big guns. I happen to have a pretty big gun myself ... _ahem ahem ... _It's long and hard, it vibrates and squirts at a range of 25 feet! My mom bought for me when I was thirteen.

**Miss Hydrangea ...** Yay! I have fewer typos! Yay! Yippee! Why am I happy about this? Kiba is a warm-blooded boy after all. Maybe he just got so overthrown by Haku's beauty that he didn't even bother listening to his instincts. In the Philippines, transvestites set a very high standard and look very, very beautiful and sexy. Not that Haku is one. I'm just pointing out that is not impossible for a man to have the natural features of a gorgeous girl ... high cheek bones, sharp nose, etc. Men are generally very outward looking; we are drawn to physical beauty and can be very idiotic about it. That's how God made us; it's our mojo. 'Bitch' might not be terribly insulting to an Inuzuka lady, but the Inuzuka themselves will use it at times because they know it is _supposed_ to be insulting. It is only actual dogs like Kuromaru who will totally not get it.

**Garouga88 … **If you compare Hana and Tsume you will notice that Hana does tend to hold herself back more than her mother. This is due in part to her profession as an animal doctor. She would have to have self-control over her natural-born impatience to be good at her job. I mean, can you imagine how terrible it would be if she beat the shit out of a poor, defenseless little kitten simply because it struggled when she tried to bathe it?

**Dustori ... **Actually, Tsume didn't go home. Read it again. The ANBU went home to report the mission's success; she detoured to do another mission. Don't read too deeply into this scene. If I made it sound like I'm trying to build something big out of it ... well, I'm not. It is a one-off scene with Tsume behaving a little more grim than her colleagues are used to seeing her. But something big _will_ happen for sure. Kiba's still mad at her. And Gaara, yes, you more or less got it right. Something big will happen there as well. I already know why Hyashi is the way he is. It's very, very shocking, but I won't reveal it until the third round of the chuunin exams, so you'll have to just sit there and wait!

**Pyro-chan ...** I'm sorry to announce that your title of longest overall review has been revoked! Someone else just broke your record!

--

**Disclaimer Time :**

"Shu-_**CHOMP SLURP**_ not own Narut-_**GULP**_ ... This fanfi-_**CHEW NARF**_ not for profit and ... _**SLURP Mmmmmmm!**_ ... Beef-glazed potato crisps are like ... _**BITE SWALLOW**_ ... like super-tasty, man! I suggest you get one so you can really enjoy the following chapter! _**BITE CHEW CHOMP LICK**_ ... _**Buuuuuuuuurp**_!"

--

(_Starting from this one, I shall actually name my chapters in the standard format!)_

**Pack Nature Chapter 21 ... **_**Hanabishi Shura Arc: A Sensational Escort Mission!**_

"Our ANBU unit has several sub-divisions ... the _flyers_, the _finders _and the _runners_ ... to name a few."

Zabuza Momochi nodded in understanding as Sandaime Hokage lifted his arm and summoned three ANBU into the room. The dark-skinned ex-Mist shinobi looked them up and down. He noted that, even though they are all ANBU Ops, their clothes and masks are very different. One is bear-masked with a hooded flowing robe; another with a bird mask, protective vest and metal headgear; the third is dressed in an all-black skinsuit and donned a smiling cat face.

The one in the hood stepped forward. "We each represent one of the previously mentioned ANBU sub-divisions. After analyzing your combat data and travel experience, Lord Hokage has decided that you are best suited to one of these three options should you be interested in becoming ANBU."

Sarutobi stood up and shook Zabuza's hand. "I am declaring you the status of an ANBU apprentice effective immediately. These three have been selected as your contact points. You will deliver your questions to them and take orders from them. You will experience the different roles ANBU play during your apprenticeship. You have been a vigilante for more than five years so this should be a walk in the park for you. I hope I can officiate you to one of the divisions within the month."

"Oh, one more thing ..." Lord Hokage added before Zabuza turned to go. "In this business, your identity is more precious than gold. I shall give you a codename by which to refer to you by. Let's see ... _hmmm_ ... how about 'Izumi'?"

Zabuza sweatdropped heavily. "Isn't that a woman's name?" The three ANBU chuckled behind their animal masks.

Sarutobi smiled and blinked in mock surprise. "Is it really? Well, I am running out of good names as there are quite a lot of you. It is merely a cover code anyway, so just take it."

Zabuza had barely jumped out the west window with the other three when a knock sounded on the door, and the new and fully-equipped Squad 8 stepped in.

Three days have gone by now with Haku on the team. Kurenai Yuuhi had since ordered her genin through several team-building activities and four D-ranked missions in quick succession. Assimilating the new boy into the team flow turned out to be far easier than the rookie-jounin would have ever imagined.

Introducing a new member into a preexisting squad is bound to create problems. First of all, the original nucleus of genin would already have worked out their team dynamics and communication codes, their role-play in and out of combat and their training routines. A new person jumping in like this completely upsets the chemistry flow.

And Haku, from what Kurenai gathered, lived to serve Zabuza. Shikamaru Nara managed to have a conversation with the boy and, in his report, quoted Haku saying "My dreams are Zabuza's dreams. I am whatever he needs me to be." Kurenai predicted that she was going to have a tough time even talking to the boy, let alone getting him to comply to Squad 8's dynamics.

Except that Haku is like no other teammate you have met before. He is one of those personalitiless people without any airs and graces. He adapted to the situation like water adapts to its container. Smooth and steady flow. No sweat. He is kind and generous, meek and understanding, incredibly patient and fiercely loyal. Haku is all this, not because of his obligations nor even because he wants to be; but because it is his very nature. These are what define Haku; no one should expect him to act any different.

Kiba Inuzuka could not help but think of him as some sort of _male_ Hinata, which is kind of creepy yet true in many ways.

"How about a C-ranked mission today?" Lord Sarutobi said with a smile as he pulled the corresponding folder out of a stack on his table. Kurenai looked at her three genin. They had expected to take their usual dose of three D-rankers a day. It had become something of an artform for them in the past month.

"Our client is a shinobi's letter-writer, one of the youngest and most gifted in Fire Country. His name is Hanabishi Shura and your job is to escort him to the Village of Rice, located half a day's journey East ... yes, my dear?"

Hinata Hyuuga had raised her hand. "Ano, sumimasen ... What is ... What is a shinobi's letter-writer?"

"I have heard of this profession before," Haku piped up right next to her. They are not really shinobi, but they know a secret jutsu that allows them to write letters much faster than is humanly possible. This skill is valuable for many situations. For instance, they are the best people to document the details of a major event. Or if your village is under heavy invasion and you need to send a distress message to your regional ally. Because they can write down so many things so quickly, they are quite valuable in this regard.

Kiba scratched his head. "So I take it Konoha would have some letter-writers of their own?"

The Hokage nodded. "One of our ANBU sub-divisions specializes in just that. Most letter-writers work directly under a government. Our client however is a little bit unique. He freelances because he likes to travel, so he works for whoever needs his skills at wherever he is at. You might want to keep an eye on him. He has a bit of a ... a fetish for poking his nose into trouble, shall we say."

Kurenai seemed a little unconvinced. "This sounds a little reminiscent of the mission Asuma took recently. The one we obtained Haku from. It was a C-ranked escort mission for an unassuming bridge builder that turned into a twisted A-ranked hell. How sure are we that history won't repeat on itself so soon?"

The Sandaime is patient. He is used to Kurenai's stubbornness by now. "Explain."

"If our letter-writer is as well-traveled as he sounds, he must have written for some of the most celebrated names in politics. He must know a lot of insider information about various important figures. If such is the case, we must be prepared for another 'Zabuza' situation. Someone with unscrupulous intent could have employed a wayward shinobi to catch him."

Haku stiffened and looked down at the floor, a bit uncomfortable at the Zabuza reference.

"It is unlike you to overlook such possibilities! Which only means you let it slide on purpose! I would like to know why," Kurenai continued. Kiba and Hinata swallowed nervously. Their sensei must be very brave to be able to talk at the Hokage like that!

The Third chuckled. "Please purchase one keg of rice wine for me at your destination. I will reimburse you upon your return!" was all he said as he took off his headdress. It always amazed anyone watching that he is so much shorter and more feeble-looking than with that thing on.

Kurenai's lips quivered. "L-Lord Hokage!"

"Enough," said the old man patiently. "Don't keep the client waiting."

They watched as he dipped a quill into a bottle of ink and begun writing on a fresh parchment. He paid them no more attention.

--

"The Village of Rice is that a-way!" shouted the young writer, pointing up a hill that went off the beaten road.

Kurenai shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked where he was pointing. "Are we detouring? I would not advise it. Too many hiding places up that path. Robbers could be lurking anywhere, waiting to jump a bright looking young man like yourself."

Shura laughed and walked up the hill anyway, paying no heed to the jounin's caution. "And that is precisely why _you _are here, non? This is a shortcut!" he declared. "A most sensational shortcut that gets you to the village a whole hour earlier!"

Trudging grumpily behind the group, Kiba had been delegated to the honorary role of bagboy. One thing he learnt about their client right away is that Shura is, on principle, extra nice to women and would willingly sacrifice his fellow men just to please them. He demanded that Kiba carry Hinata's, Haku's and Kurenai's back packs, and his own as well.

"What kind of shit are you, letting most sensational damsels suffer in this manner!" he had said. He insisted that Hinata and Haku walk up on either side of him, whilst Kurenai stayed on Hinata's other side.

Bringing up the rear, Kiba was free to openly observe his companions. He looked from one to another, using the unrivalled power of his nose to try and analyze their thoughts, emotions and present state of mind.

The client, Hanabishi Shura, is a scholastic young man to look at. He had long spiky black hair, wore ocular eyeglasses and concealed a long paper fan in his kimono with which he often smacked people that disagreed with him. He is only a few years older than Kiba and the others, but he spoke with the confidence and experience of a traveled journalist. The dog-nin is convinced however that Shura is, by virtue of his wonderful nose, an asshole.

Kiba noticed that Shura, too, did not seem to realize that Haku is _not _a girl. The dog-nin remembered how humiliated he felt when the horrible truth was revealed. It is something he isn't going to live down for a long, long time. He's just glad that he had five other guys to share the burden. And now, he had one more. "Well, then! I'm not going to tell him!" he decided with grim satisfaction.

"Such glorious weather today! Most sensational! Let's have a break for lunch!"

Kiba groaned beneath his breath and beneath the weight of five bags. "What are you talking about? We've barely covered any ground. At this rate, we'd be lucky to reach the Village of Rice by nightfall!"

Shura turned and smacked him in the face several times with his paper fan. "Shut up, shut up! My imagination is burning with sensational inspirations that must be put on paper right away!"

Choosing a flat, wide open patch of grass where they could spot bandits for miles, Haku and Hinata proceeded to lay out a quick picnic lunch.

The young client revealed that he is both a letter-writer and a novelist as well. This is why he prefers traveling and freelancing, rather than being tied to a specific hidden village. That way he can devote his time to publishing his own books, which he prefers.

Squad 8 watched as he brought out a soft notebook, and produced a quill and bottle of calligraphy ink. Then he brought his hands together into a series of hand signs.

"Shu'uji Hi'sekiton : Megumi no Mi'chiru!"

Suddenly, his brush became a blur. Words formed in his book at unbelievable speed. Within seconds, he had already gone down more than half the page.

"Are you writing a book?" Hinata asked, impressed. "Wow! Are you distributing them in Konoha? Perhaps I might buy them and read them."

Shura laughed as his trained hand continued to fly across the page. "I travel too much! I have been neglecting my manuscript! My publisher is going to kill me because I am already two weeks late! Even though I can write fast, there is no point without proper inspiration! That is what my sensei taught me. He is a most sensational writer himself. If not for him, I would never have gone down this path of writing!"

The letter-writer pauses and pulls out two hardcover books from his backpack. "These are my books! I wrote them! Here, gaze your eyes on sensational creativity!"

One is purple and had the caricature of a woman with exceedingly large breasts wearing a skimpy kimono. She has a coy smile and is posing with a half-eaten peach. The title is in bright yellow, reading ... _Forbidden Fruits : Lovely Peaches!_

The second book is white; featuring the same woman again, this time wearing a tight T-shirt and little summer shorts. She is also holding up an apple and licking it through thick luscious lips. The block red title proclaimed ... _Forbidden Fruits : The Apple of Sin!_

Hinata blushed and became speechless just looking at them.

Kurenai felt suspicious at once. There is something very familiar about this. She already had a pretty good idea who this "great sensei" he is talking about might be. "Excuse me, Hanabishi-san? May I ask if your teacher was one of the three Legendary Sannin?"

The young writer cast a million-ryou grin at her. "Aha! So you already know Master Jiraiya? Most sensational! He is currently waiting for me at the Village of Rice. He is two weeks behind his deadline as well! Hahahahahaha! We shall sit and inspire each other to complete our manuscripts in the shortest time!"

Now Kurenai understands why the Hokage lodged a C-rank mission. Jiraiya, also known as the Toad Sage for his mastery of the toad summoning arts, is one of the Sandaime's very own students. The journey to the Village of Rice is retrospectively short, and with the Toad Sage at the end Hanabishi Shura would be as safe as a wallet in Tsume Inuzuka's pocket.

Meanwhile, Kiba's ears and nose were twitching something fierce. He stood up, casting down the sweet rice cake he was having and looked around them. They had chosen a pretty safe spot to settle for lunch. The closest density of trees and bushes is several meters away. It would be impossible for bandits to sneak up and attack without Kiba knowing. And Hinata had checked the area in an 80-meter radius with her Byakugan earlier.

His sensei glanced wonderingly at him. "Something wrong, Kiba?"

The Inuzuka-nin sat down quickly and reassumed eating his rice cake. He _definitely_ smelled a strange presence. They had missed something somehow. After glancing around irritably for a few minutes, he _saw_ it.

A puddle.

There is a well-trodden dirt road cutting through fields of grass up and over this little hill. They had gotten off the road because Shura wanted sit on the "sensational dew-soft grass" as he called it.

Kiba saw a puddle in the middle of that road, some five or so meters from where they are sitting. The weather is slightly cool-ish right now, suggesting that it probably rained here the night before. But there is something a little bit strange about that puddle. Because it is the _only_ puddle in the entire stretch of road.

His nose is twitching again. He is sure that the smell signature he is getting is coming from that direction. The smell of another presence of chakra. Only living things have a presence of chakra ... so what the hell is that puddle of water ... alive?

Kiba discreetly nudges his teammate beside him. "_Psssst _... Hey, Haku. Remember when you showed us your freezing aura the other day?"

The hazel-eyed nin looked at him. "Yes, Kiba. Why do you ask?"

"How far exactly is the range of your technique?"

Haku shrugged his shoulders. "It is dependant on how much chakra I have left and how big a source of water I have to work with. For example, I can freeze a whole cup of water but the technique ends when there is no more water left to freeze. On the other extreme, I can spread my aura across the ocean until my chakra gives out. Basically, as long as I have chakra and as long as there is water, the technique will just keep going and going."

Kiba nudged his chin forward. "You see that puddle over there? The one in the middle of the road. Do you think you could freeze that from all the way over here?"

Haku frowned, confused. "Uhhh ... well, not from over here. I must be in physical contact with a source of water for this technique to work at all."

"I know where there is a source of water."

"Where?"

"Underground," Kiba said, tapping the ground with his knuckles. "It rained last night; or early this morning. My nose and the feeling of the air on my skin tell me so. A lot of the water on the surface has evaporated by now, but it is not very hot today so the rainwater that has seeped into the ground should still be there. So if you sent your freezing aura through the ground, you should be able to reach that puddle from here."

"Yes, Kiba, but _why_ do you want me to do this? And why are you talking so softly like you don't want anyone to hear ..." Haku's eyes widened. "... what's going on?"

The dog-nin sat back and smiled. "Please, humor me. You will know soon enough."

--

"Onmaru!"

"_Ruff_!"

"Kiroimaru!"

"_Ruff_! _Ruff_!"

"Sasamaru!"

"_Woof_!"

"Shikamaru!"

"_Ruff_! _Ruff_!"

"Daimaru!"

"_Woof_! _Woof_!"

"Akamaru! ... Akamaru? ... AKAMARU!?"

"_Ruff_! _Ruff_! _Ruff_! _Ruff_! _Ruff_! _Ruff_! _Awooooooooooo_ ..."

Hana Inuzuka drops the checklist on the table and leans back into her chair cushion with a sigh of relief. She looks at the colorful line of puppies all seated in a row on the floor in front of her, pink tongues a-lolling and curly tails a-wagging. She laughed. She had to. They were all so cute when they were obedient.

"_Awooooooooooo_ ... _Woof_! _Woof_! _Awoooooooooo_ ..."

The young veterinarian sighed deeply as she pinned her sights on the fuzzy white puppy on the far right end. All the other pups retracted their tongues and cocked their furry little heads to look at him as well, as if to say, "What's up with this doof?"

Hana unfolded her legs and lightly prodded the little nuisance with the tip of her shoe. "Show off!" she reprimanded. "Your father may be a half-wolf but you, my friend, are practically all-dog! So quit howling like a retard or you get to stay indoors all alone with me whilst your brothers and sisters run off to play!"

Akamaru bared his fangs which are pitifully small, being that he is the youngest of Yukimaru's last litter, and growled at the big, kind-hearted dog-girl. Hana suddenly turned and pulled a three-inch needle on a syringe, brandishing it mock-dramatically as all the puppies fled towards the door in fear. Whining, they jumped and scratched at the unyielding door until it opened from outside.

The only one left is Akamaru. He continued to sit there and bare his tiny teeth at Hana, as though he knew all along that she is only trying to scare him.

A moment later, a massive black paw smacked the little ruffian in the back of the head, knocking him flat out on his stomach.

"Bullying Big Sister again, are we!?" Kuromaru roared. He was the one who undid the latch to the door and let the puppies out.

The mischievous runt responded by rolling over onto his back and kicking his legs back and forth, basically doggy-paddling upside-down. Kuromaru rolled his eyes and used the tip of his tail to scratch and tickle Akamaru's plump little belly for a few seconds. The hairball of fur kicked his back legs violently again and again, completely giving himself over to the agonizing yet addictive sensation.

"Alright, enough of that, you washed-up piece of poop! Be off with you!" The big, black dog cracked his tail in the air like a whiplash and Akamaru barreled out of the room like his tail is on fire.

"How are the medical reports looking?" Kuromaru asked, turning to Hana.

Kiba's older sister turns and flips through a folder on her table. "There's nothing much to tell that you don't already know. Onmaru's right back leg is healing rapidly, but I would advise against having him run on it just yet. And Sasamaru's chakra is unstable. She still hasn't fully recovered from her last injury."

Kuromaru nodded.

"Oh, and I can find no cause for Shikamaru's apparent lethargy. Probably just faking it to get out of training, the lazy little tramp."

She closed up her file and looked the big wolf-dog in the eye. There is something they both wanted to say, but just weren't able to voice it out.

"Akamaru – "

"I have some – "

Both of them sighed, and Hana spoke first. "Kuro, why did you send Akamaru in for his medical exam today? Kibaka is on his mission, and didn't we agree that the two of them would pair off? Seems to me like my brother is flying solo more and more lately."

Kuromaru sat down on his rump and shook his head. "I let him go with Kiba when the squad takes on Rank D missions. Today they went on an escort mission and may potentially find themselves in a combat situation."

"You don't want Akamaru and Kibaka to fight together. What's wrong? Is it because they are not ready to work as a team? You're the one who oversees their combination jutsu training every alternate evening."

The big dog sighed. "Their teamwork is fine. They have a good healthy, rowdy relationship together. It is more to do with their chakra production. Did you know that their synchronization rate is rapidly decreasing by the day? Kiba has been working on his individual taijutsu skills on the side as well. His prowess is increasing dramatically and I can say I am extremely proud of him."

"So it is a case of my brother getting stronger and stronger so quickly that Akamaru is unable to catch up." There is something else on the tip of Hana's tongue. "Does ... the Kyuubi's chakra have anything to do with this?" she whispered, as though it is a dangerous question to ask.

"Honestly, I don't know ... I just ... don't know."

The dog-nin nodded. "I see. So what are we going to do about this?"

Kuromaru stood up and turned to leave. "I need to prepare to head out on a mission ... There is nothing I can do but to reinforce Akamaru's personal training as much as possible. Your mother is the one that asked me to give Kiba special training. Now that he is on a progressive roll, I don't wish to tell him to stop just so Akamaru can catch up to him. He doesn't know of course, but if this keeps up we may have to simply face the hard truth."

Hana folded her hands, looking down at the floor sadly. "... split the two of them up?"

"That is the reality. Forcing our combination jutsu under low synchronization will only end in disaster. The weaker of the duo will either be maimed or killed. I shouldn't have to tell you; you already know this. It is rudimentary knowledge. I don't want to see what happens when Kiba and Akamaru unleash Gatsuuga only to have Akamaru getting sucked into Kiba's vortex and torn to shreds. Which reminds me ... Kiba has been getting rather jumpy about Gatsuuga lately. He is begging me to let him learn it."

Hana smiled. "He's been asking me for tips as well. He told me not to tell you though."

The old dog nodded it aside, already half expecting Kiba to go behind his back anyway. Just as he was about to head out the door, Hana spoke again ...

"Kuromaru? Is ... Is Akamaru going to turn into a full wolf?"

The old dog stopped short. "That ... That's absurd ..."

"He's your pup. Looking at his blood samples and DNA, I see things that make me wonder ... You are a half-wolf, but the dog half is the dominant one. Yukimaru is all-dog. So your puppies should all genetically be seven parts dog and one part wolf. But there is always the 0.025 probability that the runt of the litter will retain the full traits of the recessive chromosomes whilst completely ignoring the dominant ones. Which means ..."

"Hana ..."

"Which means that Akamaru might actually grow up to be more wolf than even you! I'm scared, Kuromaru! What's going to happen to him? If he really matures in his wolf traits, do we ... do we really have to ... kill him?"

"Goodbye, Hana."

"Kuromaru!"

--

Kiba gestured to the ground. "Please, Haku. Humor me. Come on."

Haku looked uncertain but decided to comply. By now the other members of the party, Shura included, had gotten wind that Kiba has sensed something.

The Ice-nin reaches into the grass and pushes his way in until he makes contact with the soil beneath it. Closing his eyes, he slowly ran through his hand signs with his free hand.

Now, Haku had this amazing capability of producing hand signs with just one hand. Initially, this is because Zabuza was not very adept at explaining the theoretical aspects of ninjutsu and Haku himself was a slow learner. In result, it took him far too long to produce the sequence of hand signs for a single jutsu. In a shinobi battle, being slow is as good as being dead. So Haku took care of that little problem by learning to sign with only one hand. That way he can defend himself by keeping enemies at bay by throwing senbon, which he is very good at, whilst he slowly builds up his jutsu.

Haku had by now gotten much better at hand signatures and can produce them at the same speed as a capable genin. Better yet, he had gone further to be able to ambidextrously sign for two different jutsu with both hands. Which means Haku can potentially unleash two different jutsu simultaneously, or the same jutsu with double the intensity.

It is not as easy at it sounds, however. These jutsu require chakra. Haku's chakra production capacity is surprisingly low. In their training the day before, Kurenai computed Haku's chakra reserves and build-up rate to be even lower than Hinata's. A brief chat with Zabuza Momochi revealed that Haku's chakra is unique in that it is dependant on the climate. The hotter and more humid it gets, the weaker Haku's ninjutsu will be.

Which means that even if he had the dexterity to sign for two jutsu, as far as Fire Country's generally warm-ish climate anyway, he just can't because his chakra levels won't permit him. Reversely, Haku would be a real killer in the Land of Snow; the biting chill of winter in perfect correspondence with his _kekkei-genkai_.

"Ko'oriton : Kossori Shi'mo."

Haku closes his eyes, trying to 'feel' his way through the ground with his chakra. Pretty soon, he felt dampness. Kiba was right. Haku had a very special kind of blood limit that gives him the control of Ice-type chakra, or freezing chakra. Since this is trait is inheritable only genetically, it cannot be imitated by any jutsu mimicking techniques, like the Uchiha clan's notorious Sharingan.

This technique, the _Kossori Shimo_ or "Creeping Frost" allows Haku to slowly but surely freeze a body of water into a solid block of ice. Right now, Haku is gradually feeling all the water in the soil, focusing and directing his aura in a straight line headed for the puddle specified by Kiba.

Soon enough, Haku reached it and increased his chakra. Kiba watched as the reflection of sunlight against the surface of the puddle got dimmer as it started to freeze.

Suddenly, the water surface started vibrating. This is not caused by Haku's chakra nor by anything else. It got more and more violent and pretty soon it was obvious to everyone that something unnatural is going on. The water seemed to be ... shivering?

A moment later, a masked shinobi jumps right out of the puddle with a high-pitched scream. "Damn! That's cold!" He suddenly realized he had just given away his position.

Kiba stood up triumphantly and addressed the stranger. "Water-type ninja, eh? Hey, pal. How long have you been waiting there to ambush us?"

In response, the masked man calmed himself down and then raised his hand as if to call for someone. Several ninja started popping up from the grass and the bushes and behind trees, including one who materialized right out of a big boulder. Seven of them in all. None of them wore headbands or dressed in the uniform of any one of the major hidden shinobi villages. Which means these are all missing-nin. Bandits.

"_Eeeeek_! My life is under attack! Run away!" Shura squealed as he made his book and quill disappear. He got up and started running further up the hill. It is surprising how fast he could go for a scholar with no combat training; one wearing flip-flops beneath a long kimono at that.

The bandits converged towards him like arrows. "Don't let him get away! He's worth a lot of money!" called the one who jumped out of the puddle. He appeared to be the boss. "Moki! Zuun! Take care of the others! They're only genin!"

Kurenai groaned beneath her breath. That's all they needed right now. A suicidal idiot. "Protect the client!" she barked. The three teammates looked at one another and nodded; then charged in formation like they practiced.

"Hinata-chan, follow the client!" Kurenai called out as she prepared a genjutsu spell. "Kiba! Haku! Hold the other bandits back!" Actually Kiba is a stronger sprinter than the delicate Hyuuga Heiress and would have caught up to Shura faster, but he is also the better overall fighter. Hinata simply moved with more grace and precision than he did.

Haku unleashed a flurry of senbon needles at two ninja on the left side. One of them had a big, flat broadsword and was using that as a shield so Haku's needles weren't getting anywhere near him.

"Senbon Kage'Bunshin no Jutsu!" the Ice-nin cried as he spun and send another spray of senbon. This time, each of the senbon literally multiplied themselves in mid-air. The guy with the broadsword got all confused and was hit clean in the chest by five senbon at once. The paralysis poison on the tips of the needles is not fatal for Haku never liked the idea of killing anyone, but it made the mind groggy and the man fainted after a few moments. One down.

The Ice-nin ran on ahead, making his way towards the puddle of water the Water shinobi used earlier. It would come in handy for his ninjutsu.

"Haku! Watch out!"

Kiba's warning shout came just in time. Haku turned to see the shinobi named Zuun tossing several kunai his way. With paper bombs. The Ice-nin hopped over to the puddle, bent and slammed his forearm into it whilst his free hand formed the signs.

"Ko'oriton : Sui'shou Ta'te!"

Haku then literally 'picked up' the puddle. It had frozen solid into a thick round shield. The tagged kunai exploded in tandem, rocking the Ice-nin hard but doing no more damage than to put a few cracks in the ice.

Without wasting a second, Haku killed the jutsu. The ice shield disintegrated and melted at once. But Haku was already on the move. Whipping an arm in concentric circles, he somehow 'collected' all the water before it spilled; then shot his palm forward to send it like a mini-wave towards the advancing Zuun. His other hand was already signing off another powerful jutsu.

"Ko'oriton : Tsu'rara Shawa'a!"

Instantly, the water froze again in mid-air. What was once a small wave is now a flurry of jagged-edged icicles. Zuun gasped and turned, but could not escape in time. He was knocked flat on his face with solid ice shards sticking out of his back. Two down.

A short distance away, Kiba Inuzuka had knocked out bad guys three and four quite simply in a straight out fist fight. The dog-nin had big, hard fists and, to his disappointment, this group didn't seem like they could really fight worth beans. Probably slacker wannabes that didn't make it as real shinobi and banded together to do unscrupulous deeds for money.

Meanwhile, Hinata Hyuuga is huffing and puffing having chased their client all the way up to the summit of rise. That bastard really can run! Hinata figured he was probably very used to situations like these and had trained himself to make speedy getaways since he can't fight his enemies. By the time she reached the top of the hill, Shura had disappeared.

"_Yaaaaaaaaaaaah_! Get away from me, you ... you ... you brutish ruffian! I have a sensational future ahead of me! I am too young to die! Come back and kill me in 50 years if you must! _Aaaaaaaaaaaah_! _Heeeeeelp_!"

She finally spotted him. The hapless writer had climbed up to the highest branches of a very tall tree some twenty feet away from the road. Below, one of the bandits is tossing shuriken up at him, but not very successfully with all the branches and leaves in the way.

The Hyuuga girl squared her shoulders and charged straight for the man, her open palms at the ready. The bandit turned and threw two shuriken her way, which she effortlessly evaded by keeping low and changing course.

Soon, she was in his face. The tall man swung a couple of fists at her, which she ducked, blocked and parried whilst looking for an opening. Hinata slams two palmstrokes into his chest and stomach and drops into a half-split when the men tried to swing a hook punch at her head.

But he put so much momentum into the swing that he ended up having to turn his back to her to catch his balance. The Hyuuga girl ignited her palms with chakra, stood up and tapped the back of his neck with the tips of her fingers – precisely in the spot the skull ends and the spinal chord began.

"Jyuu'ken : He'ewa na Nemu'ru!"

She hopped back and bowed. "I'm sorry about this! Please have a good rest!"

The man dropped onto his back and a moment later began snoring.

"He ... He's asleep!?" Shura clambered down the tree like a monkey, his jaw hanging open. "Wow, wow! What did you do!?"

Hinata blushed. "Oh ... just ... just one of the Hyuuga's 'Gentle Fist' techniques. It manipulates a precise point in the back of the head, cutting blood and chakra circulation to the brain down to a bare minimum. Not enough to kill, but enough that the body has to shut down. Basically puts the victim to sleep."

The young letter-writer is very impressed. He grabbed her by the shoulders and then hugged her, much to her shock and embarrassment. "This is without a doubt the single greatest thing I have ever heard! You saved me! I am in your debt, beautiful heiress! Please allow me to show you how grateful I am!"

Hinata is panic stricken. Shura is obviously a nice guy, but he looked like he was going to kiss her and she wasn't sure she is prepared for that kind of thing, even if he is only doing so to thank her.

Suddenly, a big hand fell on his shoulder and pulled him away with powerful force.

"Hey, what are you doing, man? Leave her alone!" Kiba said, grabbing the letter-writer by the collar and throwing him off-balance.

Shura stamped his foot furiously. "What! What! What! Why do you interrupt me!? Are you bored because you are ugly and have no friends!?"

He produced his paper fan and begun smacking Kiba in the face repeatedly whilst insulting him.

"You think you are scary because you are big!? Your brain must be the size of a pee-pee nut! _Hellooo-ohhhhh_! Anybody in there!?"

Hinata swallowed and trembled because she knew that her teammate is slowly, very slowly, but definitely, getting very, very angry. He stood there and took the dirt, but his hands which hung loosely at his sides begun to curl into fists. The Hyuuga girl desperately wondered what she should do because Shura didn't look like he planned on stopping anytime soon.

"Big, and stinky too! Quite shocking! Do you even _bathe_!? Do you use soap!? Do you even _know _what soap is!? Did you understand what I just said, or was my command of language _far_ too _advanced_ for that _cracked rock _on your shoulders you call a _head_!?"

Kiba's fist finally shot out, impacting Shura right between the eyes. The talkative buzzard smacked into the tree trunk and passed out immediately.

Hinata threw her hands to her mouth in shock and screamed. "K-K-Kiba-kun! Y-Y-You p-p-p-punched out the ... the ... the c-c-client!"

"No, I didn't. He fell down by himself!" The dog-nin pocketed his hands with a smug expression as he turned to watch Kurenai and Haku floundering up the hill towards them. All the bandits had been defeated.

"Hinata-chan! I told you to watch the client!" Kurenai said when she got to them. "What happened!?" she pointed at Shura, whose tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth.

The Hyuuga girl blushed guiltily, rubbed her hands together and glanced at her much taller teammate out of the corner of her eye. Finally, she sighed and looked down. "He ... He f-f-fell down by h-h-himself."

Kiba snorted, but hurriedly turned it into a sneeze.

Kurenai frowned and sighed. "Well! How clumsy of him! Kiba! Carry him! That little battle cost us some time! I don't want to spend more of the day on this mission than I can help!"

"Will do, sensei!" the dog-nin grabbed their charge and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack full of dog shit. The others split the backpacks between them.

Squad 8 continued their journey.

There were no more hitches and they made it to the Village of Rice within the next two hours. Jiraiya had been a most impressive person to meet. Like Shura, he is a good talker. He gave Kurenai a pile of books to be given to the Sandaime.

Kiba, Hinata and Haku did not know what they were about but they noticed their sensei seemed strangely reluctant to take them for some reason. They got two big kegs of quality rice wine; Kurenai insisted she needed one after this mission was over.

--

At the crossroads, Kurenai said goodbye to her squad and made for Hokage's Tower to hand in her report. They had gotten back well past dinnertime, thanks to Shura's "short cut".

The three genin walked together slowly, just taking in the cool night breeze and looking up at the stars.

"So what did you guys think of the mission?" Kiba asked breaking the silence.

Hinata brought her hands together and played with her fingers. "Ummm ... It was ... It was ... quite ... interesting ..."

Haku smiled. "It was ... what Shura-san says ... most sensational!"

The three of them laughed as they walked into the distance.

--

**Chapter END. Thanks for reading.**

_Oh no, Shura! How could you! You put yourself in the fanfic!_ Yes, I did; just for a little bit of fun, but more importantly as an advertisement gimmick for ...

**Winner of 150th Review Award!** You will become a character in this fanfic.

Character creation/development is one of my key strengths, so this is a considerable reward coming from me. Keep sending up those reviews, friends. I will make you a star.

My tribute character is completely irrelevant to the story. Consider this one of the "filler arcs" that lasts for only one episode. I probably won't use him again, unless I need another filler somewhere down the line.

The whole purpose of this chapter is (a) to show Haku's integration into the team (b) to show some of Haku's combat skills and abilities (c) to purposely drive a further wedge between Kiba and Akamaru – the reason for which will be clearer as the story progresses (d) to prolong the story and develop the characters further before the Chuunin exams (e) to introduce Jiraiya to the fanfic (f) and finally, just to keep up with my personal challenge to myself to be innovative and productive. I also took the opportunity to write a little on what Zabuza is up to.

Shura's _Forbidden Fruits_ series is an inspired version of the _Icha Icha_ series. Even with his speed-writing jutsu, he is terribly inconsistent and his other job keeps him quite busy. Jiraiya is his sensei not in shinobi arts, merely in novel writing. Shura shares Jiraiya's "loose cannon" ways with women, but he is still very young and as thus isn't as bold and forward.

--

**Glossary**

_Shu'uji Hi'sekiton : Megumi na Mi'chiru_ ... Calligraphic Writing Arts : Graceful Flow  
_Ko'oriton : Kossori Shi'mo_ ... Ice-Style : Creeping Frost  
_Ko'oriton : Sui'shou Ta'te_ ... Ice-Style : Crystal Shield  
_Ko'oriton : Tsu'rara Shawa'a_ ... Ice-Style : Icicle Shower  
_Senbon Kage'Bunshin no Jutsu_ ... Senbon Shadowclone Jutsu  
_Jyuu'ken : He'ewa na Nemu'ru_ ... Gentle Fist : Blissful Sleep


	22. Chapter 22

**IMPORTANT NOTES : **

I did not know that the Yondaime's name is Minato Namikaze. Naruto is registered under Uzumaki, his mother's maiden name, because Namikaze would have been too easily traced back to the Yondaime, making Naruto an even bigger target than he already is. But that's the _original _story. In my story, there is no sufficient reason to hide the fact that Naruto is the son of the Fourth. Therefore, it is probable that his surname should be Namikaze and not Uzumaki. I will not go back and correct all the times I printed it as Uzumaki, so just disregard them. From now on, he is **Naruto Namikaze**. Believe it.

I also want to remind you that the dimensions and populations of individual clans are much bigger in my story. You must imagine that there are thousands of people living in Konoha. The biggest clans – the Inuzuka, the Hyuuga, the Aburame – are not simply big families living in a couple of big houses; they are _entire communities_ that have their own system of commerce and politics and function almost independently from the rest of the village. The Hokage is like the chief minister, overseeing that all the other ministers (clan heads) handle their positions nicely.

**--**

**A BRIEF LESSON ON GENETICS**

After reading **Miss Hydrangea**'s review, I feel it is necessary for me to do this as it is something a lot of you might be wondering about as well.

**Miss Hydrangea **asked : How can **recessive genes** overtake **dominant genes**?

It is highly **improbable**, but not entirely **impossible**. **Recessive genes** hold genetic information that will be passed down from one generation to the next. They are called **recessive** because there is a **smaller chance** of the information they contain developing in the succeeding generation.

The sister of my mother's cousin's wife (yes, read that again) owns a business in raising _shi'zu_ (small Japanese dog) at home. I've worked part time with them before so I have seen the play of genetics right before my very eyes.

Assume we take a pure **black dog (dominant/male) **and breed it with a pure **white dog (recessive/female).**

**Black** + **White** **Gray** or **Black & White**

That means your puppies are either **dark gray**, **light gray**, **predominantly black with white speckles** or **predominantly white with black speckles**. Because **black** is the **dominant code**, most of your litter would be **gray** or **predominantly black**.

Assume we take the **darkest (darkest gray or the most predominantly black) female** of these puppies and breed it against a **pure black male**. This way, you are basically cutting down the potency of the **recessive white gene** even further.

Your next litter of puppies will still have the same makeup of colors as before, but a larger percentage of them will be **dark gray** or **predominantly black**.

Assume we repeat the same process **every generation**.

We always take the **female with the most black** in the bunch and breed it against a **pure black male**. As the generations wear on, you will yield puppies that are getting closer and closer to being pure black.

And one fine day, it happens ... you produce a litter full of **dark gray puppies**, **one pure black **(dominant gene completely overriding recessive) and, wonder of wonders, **one pure white **(recessive gene completely overriding dominant).

Most of this is conjecture, there is no way science will ever teach us to fully control and formularize the play of genetics. That's like saying you want to play God. All we know for certain is that something like this _can _happen. A chance in a million is still a chance and someone's going to hit it.

So, going back to **Miss Hydrangea**'s review, it is not impossible for Akamaru to retain the full-blown effects of his wolf genes (recessive). I am simply eliminating the process of breeding a recessive gene through multiple generations to force it out. Also, the wolf features should have been obvious since birth, but I'm altering that to say that he might 'mature' into a wolf.

What significance this has for the story will be seen in further chapters. And also, don't take everything I say here as fact. A lot of it is based on how I understand the play of genetics through personal observation. An educated guess at best.

Sorry if this little section wasted your time.

**--**

**Reviewing the Reviews :**

**HeartbrokenHinata ... **Your wish is my command, princess. It is not in this chapter, but the next. Look forward to it.

**Unicorn Sky Rider ... **It's not so bad. It's the same as creating any other original character, except you put your own personality and traits and dreams into this one. Besides, it's not like those "people around the world" have a great impact on your life.I always find it strange that people are shy to reveal themselves or be too personal over the internet. It really makes no difference because nobody really knows anybody.

**Garouga88 ... **What do you mean you thought I was a woman!? Since when!? What gave you that idea, you strange person? Didn't the disclaimer in CHAPTER ONE already make it clear that I'm quite male to begin with!? Aha! I caught you! You_ don't_ read my disclaimers at all, do you!? Just for that, I'm going to break all of Akamaru's legs in freak accident to torment you. In any case, Shura describes who I am in a nutshell : loves writing, loves to travel, wears glasses and looks kinda smart but is more of a smartass, talkative bastard that goes all saintly in front of women, all-round idiotic good guy who people frequently feel like beating the crap out of just to keep me in line. Kurenai is not hard to imagine as being in constant high-stress mode; she's a rookie jounin after all and must be trying really hard to make a good impression. The other jounin probably give her a hard time too because she's young and beautiful and single and lives alone.

**Peachcandy ... **First, I have to introduce Naruto's new teammates. Something like this would be fun, of course, but it'll be like one of those pointless filler arcs that have nothing to do with the big plot. I'll try and see if I can fit it in somewhere. Sakura, Sasuke and Shino are on the same team. Don't you just _hear _their one-sided conversations!? I'll have to find some place to fit them in as well.

**--**

**Pack Nature** Chapter 22.  
Hiashi's Invitation Arc : _Glaring opposites! Live on the Breakfast Show!  
_by, Hanabishi Shura

**Disclaimer Time :  
**I'm too lazy to type a long fancy disclaimer today. So I don't own Naruto, bla bla bla ...

--

It came like a bolt out of the blue, right out of nowhere.

The scene at the breakfast hall had been as silent as a tomb, which is the normal setting; save for the brief clatter of 20-year old housemaids in the background bustling to seize every speck of dust in sight.

Hiashi Hyuuga had been looking (actually more like _glaring_) at the same page in the morning papers for damn near twenty minutes now, the frown on his forehead getting _frownier_, if that is a word, by the minute. But there's nothing unusual about that. The Hyuugas had been running their own newspaper ever since their pioneering forefathers first claimed this land. There has never been a paper written that Hiashi did _not_ find something he violently disagreed with.

The sticky-sweet _onigiri_ in his left hand crumbled as he squeezed it in reflex, driven by his intensifying anger. Why? What has he always got to be so angry about? This, too, is the normal setting of the day. Hiashi had two _onigiri_ for breakfast every morning. He would eat one and murder the other one. It is a standard joke amongst the giggly kitchen staff that this_ is_ the reason Hiashi had his daughter prepare him two _onigiri_ every morning in the first place.

The normal setting ... just like the day before, and the day before that.

That is why Hinata was completely unprepared when, like a bolt out of the blue and right out of nowhere, Hiashi looked over his papers and said, "So when do I get to meet your teammates?"

Hinata was halfway through chewing her ricecake and made the mistake of opening her mouth to answer, causing a piece of it to drop onto the floor. Shocked at what she had done, she swallowed a little too quickly. Great. Now she had hiccups.

Blushing and not daring to look her stern father in the eye, she reached for the dropped bit of rice with trembling fingers.

"W-W-Would you ... _hic_ ... Would y-you like t-t-to ... _hic _... m-m-meet m-my team ... _hic_ ... meet my ... _hic_ ... m-m-my team ..."

Hiashi put his papers down with an irritated grunt. He had just realized that he had soiled his hand with the glutinous filling of the _onigiri_ he squished.

"Oh, for Kami's sake, Ning'yoo, get yourself a drink of water or something!" cried a snooty sharp-nosed woman sitting on the other end of the table. This lady is Hiashi's younger sister and Hinata's auntie. Her name is Hsien'e Hyuuga and she is the only person in the world that is more uptight and puffed-up than Hiashi. Her bony face and thin parched lips made her look like fried fish. The solitary bun she wore on top of her graying head with three big needles sticking out of it did not help her look any friendlier either. She is also one of the only people who Hiashi has never shouted at. Or at least Hinata had never heard him do so.

"What a pitiable show of womanly etiquette and social decorum! Oh, for _shame_, Ning'yoo!" she hissed, her lips curling into an ugly sneer. "What sort of upperclassman do you suppose you will impress and marry with such _debilitating _propriety! For shame! For _shame_, Ning'yoo!"

Hinata had to summon every last ounce of inner strength to force herself not to cry. Auntie Hsien'e did not have a problem with her crying, but her father did. If it is not one, it is the other. Hiashi, being Hiashi, is a hard and career-driven man who knew nothing about bringing up two daughters. He left all the social etiquette teaching to his sister; and focused on grinding Hinata and Hanabi in their theoretical and practical knowledge of Hyuuga-ryu taijutsu, and general management of resources.

Taking up her waterglass in a well-mannered ladylike fashion, or so she hoped, she begun to gulp it when her hiccups launched again. She turned to the side and started hacking, much to the senior woman's chagrin.

"Ning'yoo! What's the matter now!? Did I not tell you that we shall not part take of our glass of water like _horses_? It is such and such an embarrassment to be seen in this manner! And bless my soul ... is _that_ a spot of rice on your _cheek_!? Oh, for _shame_, Ning'yoo!"

God, she _hated _that name! Ning'yoo means _doll_; and to Hinata a doll is something that can do nothing for itself and has to have its strings pulled by other people. This stigma of being frail and useless, of being a burden, of having to have people care for her and lead her by the nose all the time ... it has been with her all her life. She is a burden to her father who is already encumbered with the responsibilities of being the clan's chief. She is a burden to Auntie Hsien'e who accompanied Hiashi to several social meets with dignitaries. And she is a burden to her teammates and her sensei by being the weakest link in the squad, needing to be protected all the time.

As if to make matters worse, her elder cousin Neji is at the table too. He had been staring cold daggers at her for fifteen minutes straight. It was quite horrible whenever Auntie Hsien'e decided to compare Hinata's table manners to her cousin's. For starters, Neji's manners are textbook and _perfect_! He never made a slip! She knew Auntie Hsien'e treated Neji favorably because the both of them shared the same fate ... the infamous Caged Bird seal that is placed on all but the eldest son/daughter of the main household.

Hanabi Hyuuga is of the main house, but it is fate that she will get hers one day (assuming Hinata is still alive when Hiashi retires and proves herself worthy to the estate council).

Speaking of Hanabi ... Hinata wished she was here. She had gone off for an extra early target practice session at the Academy. The Heiress honestly did not know what her little sister thought of her because they did not converse much; certainly not on the relational, personal level all sisters should have.

But Hanabi _does _smile at her, and that makes all the difference in the world. Just a smile. There doesn't have to be words. Just seeing her sweet sister's smiling face has given her the strength not to break down and cry in front of her stern father and disapproving fish-lipped auntie many, many mornings.

_Hanabi _... she really missed her right now.

Strangely enough, it was Hiashi who came to his daughter's rescue this morning.

"Nee'chama," he said, addressing his sister in that firm tone of his. "That would quite enough. I was asking my daughter a question ... Hinata? Answer me again. When do I get to know your teammates?"

"A-A-Anytime you w-w-want, O-O-Otou'sama!" Hinata blurted out, falling forward onto the floor in an elaborate bow of respect. Inwardly, she is grateful for the change of subject.

"Ning'yoo!" the proud woman screamed with shock. "Haven't I told you time and time again not to bow like a _servant_!? You are the lady of the house, for Kami's sake! When will you start behaving like one!?"

And Neji smiled. That _hateful_, leering smile. If Hinata had any guts about her, she would box his fucking lights out. And wedgie him for good measure.

_Stupid Wedgie Neji._

Hiashi turned and glared at his sister. He never stood for being interrupted, even in informal conversations over the breakfast table like this one. Hsien'e appeared livid and beleaguered that her brother would challenge her and returned the glare with twice the intensity.

But Hiashi had the ultimate secret weapon on his side. He simply glanced at the white satin scarf she wore around her head. The scarf that hid her curse mark. Hsien'e reluctantly lowered her eyes at once. She knew her brother alright; knew him better than anyone. He would not tolerate even her, his own dear sister.

The unspoken message is clear and precise ... _I am the head of the house of Hyuuga. Not you! I am! So you'd better not fucking piss me off or I'm gonna give you an early presentation of what burning in Hades feels like. _

Hinata got back up into upright sitting position as her father turned to her. "I am home tonight. I suppose I can trust you to arrange a dinner ..."

"H-H-Hai! J-Just leave ... leave it to m-me, Otou-sama! I w-will notify m-m-my teammates as soon as ... as soon as p-p-possible!"

The unyielding man nodded once. "That will be all then. Finish your breakfast and be on your way," he said as he opened his papers again.

Auntie Hsien'e and Wedgie Neji are glaring at her _sooooo_ hard. If looks could kill ...

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to ignore them as she quickly finished off her breakfast. The difficulty is that, right opposite from her, the cover page on her father's papers had the overly-happy, slightly retarded and somewhat annoying grinning face of one Naruto Namikaze.

She could not help but blush like crazy as her guilty fantasies dared to pretend that it is Naruto himself seated across the table from her.

The headlines loudly proclaimed : "NEXT HOKAGE" SAYS HE WILL FREE CAGED BIRD.

The Hyuuga are a very calculating people and would put just about anything in the papers that have to do with politics, business or culture. This one is of Naruto visiting the estate two days ago with the Sandaime. He had boldly declared that when he became Hokage someday, one of the first things he would do is to obliterate the Caged Bird seal tradition.

"What devil society is this!? Even animals don't do that kind of shit!" he had been quoted saying. Apparently, it was the first time Naruto had ever heard of the Hyuuga's tradition and was so horrified he just had to speak out. The Sandaime was royally embarrassed and had dragged the loudspoken troublemaker home by the ear.

But Hinata's heart had throbbed in tandem with his words. Deep, deep down, she too shared that same belief. She loved Hanabi so much and did not want her to live with that horrible stigmata burned into her forehead. Even that bastard Wedgie boy deserves a break. Nobody should have to suffer such a terrible curse. And nobody should be allowed to have that kind of control over people either.

Hinata admired Naruto greatly for his courage in standing up and voicing out his thoughts.

Yes, he is a delirious prankster. Yes, he messed around in the Academy and put several gray hairs on Iruka-sensei's head. Yes, he failed the most basic jutsu examinations several times due to lack of revision and attentiveness. Yes, he went and created his own crazy jutsu where he transforms into a naked girl. Yes, he talks too loud and dresses weird and has silly hair and picks his nose in public. Yes, his world revolves almost entirely around ramen.

All in all, he is basically one crazy kid with crazy ambitions and crazy ideas in his head, a crazy way of doing things and a crazy understanding of the world around him.

Hinata took _all_ that and chose to see the positive upside.

He had to have remarkable creative energy and tactical shrewdness to have pulled off his pranks. His infamous graffiti of the Hokage Monument of eight years ago is fondly remembered in Konoha lore because he outran two solid ANBU teams and several jounin for hours on end. A very sore black mark on the faces of Konoha shinobi indeed. As for Naruto, the entire village saw one fitting label : not _prankster_, but POTENTIAL.

If he could outrun ANBU before he was even half a genin ... well, this sentence doesn't even need to be finished.

He is hyperactive and easily distracted because he is passionate about everything. So he failed a few exams, big deal. He already passed, didn't he? He is already a genin. Which means that he can accomplish goals and can overcome his failures. And that is the mark of a true champion, isn't it? Greatness is not measured by how many mistakes you make, but by how many times you pick yourself up when you make them.

Bad social etiquette, lack of communication skills and irresponsibility are little things that can be corrected and improved on. They don't make him a bad _person_. In the contrary, when you really think about it, these are the _only_ real flaws in Naruto's character. He is immature and unrefined. THAT IS ALL.

He created a stupid jutsu, but a jutsu that works (and actually has some real use) none the less. Not everybody can do something like that. The Yondaime created a whole bundle of jutsu in his prime. Even his ramen craze is seen as lovable. It means he can be truly loyal and will fight with all his heart for that which he loves.

All of the above are essential traits for a Hokage. And there are others ... Naruto is always positive; he never let a bad day or bad school report drag him down. His laugh and his smile are infectious; they make people want to laugh and smile with him. He did not run around flaunting his position as the Yondaime's son for any sinister motive; he merely reminded everyone that he is going to surpass his father one day. His displeasure of the Hyuuga's Caged Bird seal shows that he cares deeply for human life.

Indeed, he would make a fine Hokage. Hinata is damn sure of it.

And ... if she allowed herself to dream a little further ... he could be _more_ than justher Hokage ... more, so much more ...

"Daydreaming again, Hinata?" Hiashi asked, glancing up. "A most appalling habit that has been the downfall of many great shinobi. Restrain yourself or you will lose focus on the task at hand, and continue to be a burden to everyone around you."

Hinata swallowed, unable to look him in the eye. "H-Hai, Otou-sama ... Onegai sumimasen ..."

--

Over at the Inuzuka household, all the way on the opposite end of Konoha, the usual breakfast scene is taking place as well.

If you can call it breakfast, that is ...

Tsume Inuzuka dropped an egg on her foot when a large explosion sounded right behind her. She turned around to find a thick cloud of black smoke rising from the general dining area whilst her two children wrestled one another, practically rolling all over whatever was already laid on the table proper.

"Alright! Who the fuck set off the paper bomb!? Do you so badly want to die an early death!?" the big-dog-lady roared over the cacophonic din of barking dogs running and out of the kitchen.

Kiba and Hana stopped and looked at her. He had two tufts of her shoulder long hair in his hands and she had his throat encircled in a choking death grip.

"Not me!" they both shouted. They turned and glared at each other. "It was _you_! Liar!" they roared simultaneously as they rolled off the table and onto the floor, taking three plates, a glass of orange juice and the peanut butter jar down with them.

"KIBAKA! You stole my toast! Give it back, you lowdown, despicable ... _uhhh_ ... food-stealing criminal!"

"I never stole any of your damn food, you twisted whore! And even if I did, I have _already_ eaten it so how the fuck do you expect me to give it back, stupid!?"

Tsume ignored them and picked out another egg, but deep down she was on the verge of exploding. At this rate, the house wouldn't be standing for very much longer.

A few brave puppies zipped in and out to grab whatever scraps that fell off the table in the frenzious sibling deathmatch. Lightning only strikes once! An opportunity lost is an opportunity that may never come again! Besides, such good food is always worth a little life risk. It even makes it taste better.

Kuromaru charged into the kitchen barking at Akamaru for something he had done and inadvertently jarred Tsume in the legs, causing her to drop the egg again.

She snapped at once. "_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_! That does it!" With a voluminous roar, she grabs Kuromaru by the tail and swings him hard into the refrigerator. The big dog crumpled to the floor in an ugly heap, seeing colorful stars.

Meanwhile, Akamaru darted forward had gobbled up the egg yolk on Tsume's foot, then scampered away before she could kick him.

Hana managed to overpower her brother, pinning him down and straddling his midsection as she punched him in the face several times.

Desperate for release, Kiba reached out blindly and managed to grab hold of the front of Hana's T-shirt. Without really thinking, he accidentally rips a large parchment right off, revealing her "plunging valley". Screaming, Hana jumped off him and hugged her exposed self. Swearing all kinds of horrible, painful deaths on him, she fled from the room. Kiba choked with laughter until he got up and smacked his head painfully against the underside of the dining table.

His mother is working off her own rage by beating the shit out of her own partner whilst a frightened Kuromaru growled and chewed at her wrist, shaking his head from side to side.

Suddenly, a trinkling bell sounded from outside, causing all brawlers to pause in suspension.

"The morning papers!" Tsume shouted, breaking the silence.

Outside, the thundering paws of several puppies can be heard charging eagerly to be the one to fetch in the paper. There is a tradition that the one that brings in the papers will be justly rewarded (with more good food, of course). It was a great way to train them up, using these "motivational factors" to get them going ... except that the family had come to realize it was a very, very dumb idea indeed.

A pack of puppies going after the newspapers? You do the math.

"After them! Save the morning news; or you will _all _die by this afternoon!" Tsume screamed as she roughly threw Kuromaru off her. Kiba pounded out of the room with half a piece of toast in his mouth, Akamaru panting rapidly at his heels.

Hana (who had just pulled on another shirt) is already outside. She had gotten to the papers before anyone else, except that she didn't count on turning around to see a whole _tsunami_ of excited puppies jumping on her all at once.

"_Aaaaaaah_! Get off me, you retards!" the dog-girl shrieked as she fell. "Kibaka, catch it!" Rolling away from the rioting nin-pups, Hana cocked her arm back and threw the roll high into the air.

Kiba ran streaming out of the house right then, then dived into open air with all his might. He landed painfully on his stomach, but managed to catch the newspaper with outstretched hands.

"Dog-nins, one! Nin-dogs, zero! Ten-hut, you losers! _Mwaaaaa-hahahahahaha_!" Kiba roared as he stood up and rubbed his belly, the puppies barking madly at him. He turned and undid the band to unroll the paper and began casually reading the front page. "Yeah, baby, the Chuunin Exams are only five weeks away! Damn, I really have to - _oomph!_"

Hana suddenly shoulder-barged him roughly to the side, pulling the papers out of his hands at the same time. "I got to them first, so I get to read them first! Besides, I'm older so I have right of way!"

Kiba angrily grabbed her shoulders and shook her like a rag doll. "What kind of stupid female logic is that!? I'm the youngest, so you should be _taking care_ of me! Give them back here, you bimbo!"

The older Inuzuka swiftly turned and kneed her brother between the legs.

"_Ohhhhh boy_ ... F-Fuck!" he wheezed as he abruptly dropped to his knees, his body shaking and his face going pale. "Y-You d-d-damn evil bitch ... _Aaaaaaah_! Damn, it hurts _so_ much! This makes you happy!? You took a cheap shot, you coward!"

Hana bent over him and grinned in his face. "I don't know. You tell me, Kibaka. Do I look happy? When you don't defend yourself properly in combat you get hurt; simple as that. Don't come blaming me for your own patheticness, o' foolish brother o' mine!"

At that moment, a powerful corkscrew heel kick spiked Hana in the left side of the skull, knocking her somersaulting to the ground. The papers flew up, but was intercepted beautifully by the capable and dexterous hands of Tsume Inuzuka.

She ran into the house laughing like a maniac whilst Hana lay flat, spread-eagled on her back, groaning in glorious dizziness. "Awww, Mom ... Mom, that was _sooooo_ unfair! Attacking me from behind ... oh shit, I think brains are leaking ..."

"Ha! Serves ya right, ya great ugly woman ..."

"Shut up, Kibaka, before I find something really, _really_ sharp to stab you with ..."

Several minutes later, Tsume was leaning back in her favorite couch in the living room, her big feet propped up on the small coffee table as she opened the papers to scan the headlines. A shinobi village's general newspaper is usually filled with stuff about war and politics, or announcements about the next great event. There are precious few updates that a homemaking mother of two really cared for ...

"_Banzai_!"

The papers ripped at Kiba's fist went right through the middle, leaving a nice round hole.

"You idiot pup! What'cha do that for!? I was reading that section! Do you want to die!?" the big dog-lady screamed. Tossing the entire pile of papers aside, she jumped onto the couch and prepared to spring.

Both her children stood facing her, baring their fangs and claws.

Hana glanced at her brother. "You wanna double team her?"

Kiba snorted. "Huh ... I don't need your help, Chunky Thighs! You're on your own!"

"I ... I don't have chunky thighs! Y-Y-You take that back, you ... you ... you unteachable whelp!"

"Will the two of you shut up and _start_ fighting!?" Tsume roared.

All the puppies of the household ushered themselves into the living room. They formed a neat perimeter around the three Inuzukas and sat down eagerly to watch.

_Behold, ladies and gentlemen, and puppies of all colors and ages! Live from Inuzuka Stadium, it's time for the Royale Rumble program on the Breakfast Show! Violent Thunder Lady VS Witch Doctor Doom VS That Big Stupid One ... Who will emerge the victor this time!? _

Kuromaru shot out of the kitchen with a big sausage in his mouth and quickly planted himself on the sofa, the "best seats" in the house, baby.

_Let the battle ... BEGIN! Here's Hana with the dropkick ... nails it! Oh, Tsume with a monster lariat! Kiba, going on the offensive ... Oh! Man! That's gotta hurt! Here's Hana again, springboard off the table and ... misses! Argh, crash landing! Tsume has a chair! Look out, Kiba! Wroooaar! Almost takes his head off with that one! Kiba, right back at her with the takedown ... is he going to headbutt her!? ... OH! Damn! That was ugly!_

A full half-hour of total non-stop, riveting, heart-stopping carnage later, it is all peace and silence again in the Inuzuka homestead.

Tsume rolls over and scratches her rump, snoring fitfully after passing out in exhaustion, with Kiba's mid-section as her pillow.

Hana groggily held her head and got into sitting position. She stole a glance at the table clock. "_Awwww, _shitbiscuits! Mom! Mom, get up! We're gonna be late for the all-jounin meeting! Come on ... MOM!?"

Tsume responded by turning over and nibbling her thumb whilst mumbling something about donkeys wearing business suits.

"God!" Hana grabs her mother by the collar and proceeded to drag up the stairs. "Kibaka, if you have nothing else to do, please clean up in the kitchen."

Kiba stretched until his joints popped, yawning loudly. "_Fwaaaaaaaaaah_ ... five more minutes, Hana onee'chan ... five more minutes ... _haaaaaa_ ..."

Akamaru trotted up and lay down beside his head. He reached out and patted his furry white rump. "Hey, man ... did you see when I did that backflip and landed on Momma with a flying elbow? Was I cool, or what? Yeah ... Tomorrow mornin' we gotta do something new. We'll stuff a _whoooooooole_ fuckload o' ice cubes down onee'chan's pants, a'ight? Whaddya say, pal?"

"_Ruff! Ruff!_"

--

**Chapter END. Thanks for reading.**

Short, quick chapter with _zero_ plot bringing you the very contrasting households of our two main characters. These build-ups are important for what comes later.

It is improbable that their newspapers are printed, so I will assume they are handwritten and any pictures are hand drawn.

Now that I've written it, I don't know if the WWE references are acceptable, but it seemed incredibly hilarious to me at the time. That scene was supposed to be complete crack anyway. It was written in that way to make the Inuzuka _soooooooo _very much the opposite of the cold, distant, glowering, moody, high-tension and formal atmosphere of the Hyuuga house.

Imagine what happens when these two worlds collide!


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is written in honor of HEARTBROKENHINATA who wrote the 100th review. She has requested as a reward, and so will I deliver, a NaruSaku argument scene. Stand by. **

**Reminder : 150th review winner gets to have his/her name cast into the fanfic itself.**

**Apology in advance : My updates (as you probably already noticed in the gap between the last two chapters) are going to slow down again. I'm sorry, but this is a busy period for me.**

**--**

**Reviewing the Reviews :**

**Bannanneramma / Chaosfire999 ... **I see some new names in the register. Thanks for tuning in.

**Miss Hydrangea ...** _Aaaah_! You make fun of people with lisps! I used to have one too! How could you!? You should be more like me and make fun of dyslexics ... I'M KIDDING, please don't quote me. It'll be a hoot if Hiashi had a lisp though. "You are thuch a burthen! I'm tho tithappointhed in you!" I can imagine Hinata's face going all purple as she struggles not to laugh when he is shouting and lecturing her. "Chama" is actually a combination of "chan" and "sama", usable for people that can fall into both categories. It is legal, but rarely used because when you get personal enough to refer to someone by "chan" you usually just stick to that. In the Hyuuga's case ... they are all tight-necked bastards anyway, so the "sama" half will apply. Hinata wouldn't dare call her father "Oyaji'chan" which is like the most derogative you can go. Babying cuteness effect? You could say that. Hsien'e is younger than Hiashi, so he uses "chama" instead of "sama" which softens up the formalness. Ewww ... I don't want to be a married man with lots of kids. Then I would have to become a "responsible human being" at last ... _ptooey ptooey._

**--**

**Disclaimer Time :**

"_CHA! INNER SAKURA OVER HERE, AND SHE MOSTLY SPEAKS IN ITALICIZED CAPS! SOMETIMES SHE ALSO SPEAKS IN THIRD PERSON! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT!? CHA! SHURA STILL DOESN'T OWN NARUTO, AND WHO IS HE KIDDING ... HE NEVER WILL! NOW, READ THE FANFIC, OR SO HELP ME I'LL ... I'LL ... I'LL ... RAAAARGH! I DON''T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO, BUT YOU CAN BE SURE I'M GONNA DO IT WHEN I THINK OF IT! CHA! CHA-CHA!"_

--

Up until she was about seven, Sakura Haruno had enjoyed (if there was anything enjoyable about it) the notoriety of being one of the plainest and commonest girls in all of Fire Country.

Her skin is pasty and delicate and almost too easily sunburned, so she kept herself indoors a lot. Her stunning green eyes, inherited from her grandmother; which would otherwise have been her greatest asset, are marred because of her amazingly round face, to say nothing of a flat button-type nose and skinny, thin lips.

The only outstanding feature that set her apart in a crowd is the one that she would dearly trade away for a pair of musty, old sweat socks ... her very pronounced forehead structure that is relatively comparable to an elephant's. It was a rare case of extreme brain development. At birth, her brain was already three times the normal weight of a regular infant. An academic starchild in the making, she was already speaking in near-complete sentences before her legs were even developed enough for her to run independently.

But screw her brains (which admittedly have been very handy in a lot of sticky situations like, _hmmmm_ ... WRITTEN EXAMS). Being smart is not the same as being "all that", as she found out early in life when all the kids in the pre-Academy assimilation classes would treat like some sort of freak alien from outer space and estrange her from joining in their playgroup.

She is a teenager now. The protrusion of her skull is no longer as disproportionate, giving her naturally big eyes some room to finally stand out. Combine it with a big, big smile and ... _ohhhh_ ... she's pretty alright, very pretty. Not HOLY-SMOKIN-SHIT-WILL-YOU-LOOK-AT-THAT drop-dead nose-bleed heart-stoppingly mouth-wateringly gorgeous (she comforted herself by telling herself that NO girl on EARTH can be that great looking) ... but she is definitely a flower. A sakura blossom on the verge of full bloom (no pun intended) and one worth a second, third and fourth look from the guys.

That didn't drop her off the PLAIN & COMMON label though. Take her name for starters : _Sakura_. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, could you think of a more TEXTBOOK name for a girl? There are easily another twenty Sakuras in Konohagakure alone.

And her family ... the ol' Harunos. Now, don't get me wrong. Sakura loved her family like most sane, appreciative people would. She was always close to her mom and found positive male influence in her dad. It is just that they are so damn PLAIN.

Both Daddy and Mummy Haruno are shinobi of caliber, but neither of them are outstanding in anything. They scored averagely good grades in their Academy days and continued to show consistent productive progression all through their lives. They made up to the status quo, but never tried to achieve anything beyond it. They are dependable, but not in a way that will have them remembered through history. Both of them are chuunin and are not making any real effort to go up another rank. But being chuunin is _not_ the problem. Umino Iruka is a self-declared chuunin for life and EVERYONE agrees that he is the best damn instructor the Academy has seen since the FOUNDATION of the village.

They are just a pair of plain and simple, regularly nice, mild-mannered, good-hearted, low profile, old fashioned and GOD-BORING people that have no wish whatsoever to make things more exciting for themselves. Just ol' dull and ordinary, but not in a BAD way. Just ... Just dull.

And now, let's look at the other significant part of understanding Sakura Haruno ... INO YAMANAKA. And what exactly the hell does introducing another girl have anything to do with understanding one girl? EVERYTHING. Just observe ANY girl! Their lives depend almost solely on OTHER girls. That is why men will NEVER understand them (because they believe they can depend solely on their own good selves).

Ino is, in a nutshell, everything Sakura envied and wanted to be (much as she would deny it). It just seems that no matter what aspect of their lives you compare, Ino had Sakura beat. She had lovely high cheekbones and a heart-shaped face. Her nose is high and sharp and her skin is tanned. TANNED. Meaning : DOES NOT easily get sunburned and peel. Hair : blond. Correction : GOLDEN blond. As in the type that catches the sunlight like a damn MIRROR? And she's smart too. Yes, SMART. Blond AND smart. She didn't need a fucking fat forehead to get through the Academy with ABOVE AVERAGE grades.

Ino started developing womanly features as early as ten and by twelve had lost ALL her baby fat. And she is a YAMANAKA. Not only are they the best florists in town, they are also highly regarded as one of the most powerful clans; in equilibrium to their perennial partners, the Naras and the Akamichis. They had a seriously deadly kekkei-genkai that allows them to manipulate mind and spirit, making them almost psychic in their highest levels of mastery. Ino's father, Inoichi, is good-looking as hell (in Sakura's humble opinion) and is almost a superhero in the shinobi stories the Academy kids talk about.

It is very, very complicating when you realize that Ino is Sakura's admired idol, ideal role model, big sister figure, bestest best friend, most loved person in the universe outside her family AND ALSO archenemy numero uno, rival in love, hateful bitch with evil tongue, person that triggers Sakura's deepest levels of heated competitiveness faster than anyone.

The best friend thing started because Ino (who was already wildly popular at a shockingly young age) sought out that pink-haired girl that always seemed so estranged, scared and lonely. She gave her a chance, taught her about flower arranging, made her truly laugh for the first time in her laugh and was always there to buoy her when the chips are down.

Then Sasuke Uchiha happened.

Then Naruto Namikaze happened.

Ino has been boy-crazy ever since Sakura could remember and so it became GLARINGLY obvious when she actually focused all of her attentions on these two in particular (there are others, but these two are the biggest problem). Being her bestest best friend, Sakura was supposed support her and back her up. Instead, Sakura just had to go and fall for Sasuke as well. And fall hard. That's when the rivalry thing started. Occasionally, the both of them would enjoy making cheap, childish snide comments just to piss each other off. But the 'fun' part of it would wear off all quickly and it starts to get painful; sometimes to the point of unbearable.

Sakura would have backed down, honestly (coz' she really loved Ino on the deep down) but then somehow got it into her head that she did not want to be in Ino's shadow any longer. The sakura blossom is on the verge of full bloom. She is going to step out and be accounted for, to be her OWN WOMAN for a change. A real woman would fight for what she wants. And right now, God willing, she wanted SASUKE.

Well, God seems to be on her side.

Sasuke Uchiha became her teammate, much to the unspeakable horror of the Yamanaka beauty; who ended shacking up with the two guys she wanted the LEAST to do with.

_Score one over Ino-piggy!_

And then there's Naruto Namikaze, a prize idiot and a prize catch worthy of recognition. He's the frigging YONDAIME'S SON, as in MOST POWERFUL (AND HANDSOME) HOKAGE like EVER. So what if he is an idiot? Mrs. Haruno confided in her daughter that the Yondaime wasn't exactly Hokage material to begin with. HE painted the Hokage monument thirty years before his son did! HE failed his first genin exam, AND his first chuunin exam. Naruto Namikaze had the words "REPEAT OF A LEGEND" engraved all over his footsteps. God knows Ino WANTED to marry that boy (yeah, she wanted Sasuke too, but she's fickle that way).

" ... and then these three guys jumped right outta nowhere and surrounded me! Damn! But I looked 'em in the eye and then yelled 'RASENGAN!' and then I kicked all their asses! Believe it, _dattebayo_! Believe it!"

_I should be so happy, _Sakura thought to herself_. Few people get to be half as lucky as me in life, and I'm not even old enough to celebrate with a drink yet! That Ino-pig is foaming at the mouth! It is sooooo good to see her glaring stupidly at me these days, knowing that I've beaten her without even trying._

"Believe it, Sakura-chan! BELIEVE IT!" He reaches over and smacks her on the shoulder, almost smacking her right off her stool in the process. That's alright; she understands that he is just excited because he and his squad recently cleared a whole series of heavy-duty C-ranking missions in a row.

Suddenly, she sees him looking at her deep in the eyes with a frown on his face. "Sakura-chan? Were you listening to me?"

"_Aaah_! Y-Yes, of course I was!" she gushed, sweeping her hair back with a hand. "So you kicked their ... their butts, that's great. And then ... _uhhhh _... what happened next?"

He gave her a big grin. "And then we came home and Ebisu-sensei treated us all to Ichiraku Ramen! And then after that, I came to your house and asked you out!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched like crazy. Well, GUESS WHERE THEY ARE RIGHT NOW!

"Hey there, you two! Sorry to interrupt, but your food is ready! Bon appetite!" Ayane, the young brunette with the affectious smile, put two piping hot bowls on the counter in front of them. Barely two minutes of long wet noisy slurps later, he pushed his bowl to the side and called for seconds.

_I should be happy. He asked me out. He likes me. Naruto Namikaze likes me. Sure, he's not a hottie like Sasuke-kun is but he is a definite cutie. And he is Yondaime's son. He is also on Ino-piggy's Top 5 A-List. He, and Sasuke-kun. And they are both MINE. Well, okay, not OFFICIALLY mine, but I had more acclaim to them than Ino-piggy and all the other girls did. Do you know how many people want me dead now? I relish the hate of the mob. Yes, go on. HATE ME. Hate me so that I can laugh at you._

Except that Sakura didn't feel like laughing, and she can't imagine why. Can it be something to do with that simpleton over there enjoying his ramen _waaaaaay _too much? No, not at all. There's nothing wrong with that. Everyone had their favorite food to binge on. And it has nothing to do with his poor table manners either because he is a MAN. The MAN is born a primitive self-centered rogue, and a primitive self-centered rogue he will stay until he meets the WOMAN. It is her job to cut and cultivate him down to size.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Listen, listen! I just made up a poem inside my head! A poem, _dattebayo_! And it's _reeeeeally_ funny! Wanna hear it?"

Awwww ... see? He has a poem for her. Who said chivalry is dead? She smiled sweetly at him. "Why, sure, Naruto-kun. Please go ahead."

"Alright!" He pushed his bowl of ramen (his FOURTH bowl) and then ordered ANOTHER one before turning in his seat to face her. His face going all serious suddenly (which makes him look admittedly sexy for a moment), he takes a long, deep breath, and ...

"Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear, but he had no fur! So Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't really fuzzy at all! _Ta-daa_!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched again. "T-T-That's ... great ... really great, Naruto-kun."

_SLURP goes the ramen!_ "Was I, really!? _Hahahahaha_! I don't know how I do it! These ideas just pop into my head outta nowhere! Since you liked it so much, I promise I will think of a new poem for you EVERY day! BUH-LIEVE IT!"

Sakura quickly tuned out of the ramen-loving baka's incessant rambling and looked into her own thoughts.

The truth is, she didn't like Naruto all that much. There is nothing WRONG with Naruto; it's just that she had given her heart to Sasuke Uchiha a long time ago. So why is she here on a date with him? There are many reasons ... One is that she cannot help but LOVE making Ino scream when she reports to her about their date. Another reason is that Naruto is like a sort of guarantee factor, because she had no sure clue that she will have a bright happy future as Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sure, he is on her team and she gets to see him everyday if she wants. Actually _talking_ to Sasuke Uchiha is another matter altogether! That dear boy is SO self-absorbed in his own troubles that he probably wouldn't notice if he was thrown into a harem full of adoring naked ladies. But that can be worked on! He is on HER team now. Sakura can just bide her time, slowly get to know him better, slowly pry her way into that thick skull of his and win him over with her love.

But UNTIL she wins him over, she had no hope for a future with him. And that is why she strings Naruto along with her. He made no secret of the fact that he liked her, so he is a pretty safe guarantee. She did feel a little guilty, however, for using (yes, using) him like this.

But, seriously, what is so bad about Naruto? It'll be so much easier if she could just fall in love with him and forget about Sasuke. That way, she could at least tell Ino that Sasuke is all hers and their little rivalry together.

Sakura begin to mentally list down the qualities of her dream man, her ideal husband-to-be. Off on one hand she had : smart, funny, cute, popular and romantic.

Okay ... when she really thought about it ... perhaps she could strike _smart _off the list. The guy doesn't have to be a rocket scientist to sweep her off her feet; and besides, Sakura knew more than anyone that being smart doesn't exactly do much for you. And she had seen enough of Naruto's _funny _side to know how damn annoying it can be. Strike it off. As long as the guy is not deadbeat and knows how to hold up an interesting conversation, that should be enough for her.

_Cute _and _popular_ are not really necessary; they are more like bonus characteristics. And Naruto had them both covered. He had those amazing sky-blue eyes that lit up in wonderful way when he is excited. And his smile ... it is one of those smiles that just melts you whether you're a guy or a girl, or old or young; you cannot help but smile along as well. He is the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Popular? Hell yes. Very popular resume for a dream husband.

The last quality : romantic, is a very tall order for someone trying to be a better shinobi and virtually impossible for a wannabe Hokage. The top ninja has to be the one in complete and total control of his emotions. He must be able to siphon off sympathy, compassion, remorse and fragile human love at any time and be willing to become a killer and a demon if it is for the greater good of the majority. Loving the people is one thing, falling in love with a special someone is another matter altogether. It is not wrong, but it is not encouraged. Few people can be so strong as to balance being Hokage and a family man at the same time.

But Minato Namikaze could do it. Doesn't this mean that _Naruto_ Namikaze can do it too? Problem is, that BAKA is just CLUELESS when it comes to matters of romance. He obviously tries; Sakura has heard enough tribute poems and cheap cliché pick-ups to last a lifetime. But he's just ... immature. Like, he doesn't seem to get it when he says something wrong, or says something that could mean something else. He'll grow into it slowly. There may be hope for him yet. Who knows ... Sakura might actually fall blissfully in love with him.

Well, who says she can't start now? Maybe what he needs is a strong, dominant female presence in his life to keep him in line. As far as Sakura knows, he lived with the Sandaime. The Sandaime cannot possibly have been around all the time to nurture him and teach him discipline. The old man had the whole of Konoha to look out for. Naruto had been thrown to the mercies and fancies of several senseis instead.

That's why he is spoiled rotten today. He is a nice guy with no malice in his heart at all (his pranks are really more annoying than harmful), but he had it rather easy the last twelve years. There was always somebody there to catch him before he could get into serious trouble, whether it was Umino Iruka or Ebisu or someone else, so he never really had a chance to "grow up" in that sense. He's like a big kid still playing ninja.

_CHA! Maybe I should be the one keeping his discipline then! Yeah ... why not? WHY NOT!? I'll work on BOTH Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun in one fell swoop! Oooooooh yeah, baybee! Sakura's got her work cut out for her, o' yes she does! I get to see Sasuke-kun every other day, and this ramen-loving baka is piece o' cake! He won't EVER say no to ME! Because if he does ... I'll CHA! And I'll_ _CHA! And CHA-CHA-CHA! Smack his stupid face! And I'll NEVER let that Ino-PORKBITCH get anywhere MY man! Ya hear that, Piggy Breath!? The Sakura Blossom got 'em both! They're MINE! And you ... you ain't got nothin'! Hahahaha! Ain't got nothin', baybee! Hahahahahahaha! Wah-CHA! Have at you! _

Taking a deep breath and smoothing out her hair, the flowery Haruno girl clears her throat and turns to her date.

"Ummm ... Naruto-kun? Can I ask you something?"

He looks up in surprise, a strip of ramen dangling from his lips. He sipped it and swallowed. "_Mmmm-ahhhhh_ ... man, that hit the spot! What's up, Sakura-chan? You still hungry? Yeah, I know what that's like! Ichiraku's is just too damn good to not go for seconds! Believe it! Hey, Ayane-san! Where's the menu, let's go!"

Sakura puts a hand on his wrist to get his attention and sighed. "Uhh ... no ... no, Naruto-kun, I don't want another bowl of ramen. I'm quite full up already."

He loses his smile and scratches the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed. "Oh ... sorry."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. Naruto-kun, I just wanted to ask you ... Do you ever eat anything else besides miso ramen and a side order of beef cutlets?"

"_Sure_! Sometimes I call for _beef_ ramen with a side order of miso!"

Sakura groaned and almost fell over comically. "_Ugh_ ... N-No, Naruto-kun. How about ... anything that DOESN'T have miso or beef in it?"

Naruto wiped his lips and started counting off on one hand. "Eee-yup! There's curry mutton ramen, and mabo tofu ramen, and that tuna fish ramen which is honestly kinda weird, ramen with duck grizzle in orange sauce, and then the ramen-soba chicken mix, or the ramen-udon squid and prawn paste mix, and the one with the asparagus and abalone ..."

Sakura slammed her face into the counter. "_Gah_! No! What I meant to was ... you eat a lot of ramen. Maybe even too much ramen. Not very healthy if you ask me."

The blond boy scratched his head again, looking pretty wide-eyed. "You ... You really think so?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "It really is more a matter of knowledge than of personal opinion, Naruto-kun. All the nutrition the body needs comes from several different food-types. You're not going to get a lot of the good stuff from eating only ramen. Yes, you get all your protein supplements from beef or pork. But what about fiber and vegetables?

Naruto grinned and pointed to a color picture posted up on one of the walls inside the stall. "And that's why they came up with the _all-vegetarian_ ramen with tapioca, watercress and salted cabbage! With a nice fried sweet potato pie on the side! I try to remember to order one of those at least once every day!"

"NO!" Sakura screamed, slamming a fist into the counter. Inside the stall, Teuchi and Ayane turned away from cleanings pots and pans and looked up to see what was going on. Sakura trembles a little, realizing she had just lost it for a moment.

She folded her arms huffily. "The whole point I am trying to make is that you should stop eating ramen altogether!"

Naruto gasped at that. "S-Stop ... eating ... ramen!? _Gee-eee_! That ... That sounds r-r-really hard ... I don't know if I can do that!"

"Hmmm ... what if I told you that I will NEVER go out with you again if you don't stop eating ramen?"

"W-W-WHAT!? _Ohhhhhh _... my head ... how can I make this decision, _dattebayo_!?"

"Oh, look Naruto-kun! How can you NOT be sick of eating the same damn thing at every meal of every day, and in _multiple servings_!? We have been on three dates already including this one, and they ALL take place right here at the ramen shop! I'm TIRED of this! Can't we ever do anything ELSE!?"

The blond boy scratched the back of his head. "O-Oh ... I ... I see ... You just want to go someplace else, why didn't you say so ... Maybe we could ... Aha! Next time, I'll take you to Dende's!"

Sakura slams powerful palm into the counter almost splintering it. "NARUTO!? Dende's is a RAMEN SHOP!"

"Y-Y-Yeah, but they have stuff that is not on the Ichiraku menu ... B-B-Believe it!"

"_Grrrrrrrr_! Enough with the bloody ramen! GOD! I don't believe you! _Grrrr_! Huh! HMPH!"

"G-Geez, Sakura-chan ... lighten up a little ..."

She turned to him and there was a fire in her eyes. "Lighten up ... LIGHTEN UP!? Here, lighten THIS up, pal!" The girl lifted a mighty fist and was about to pound it through the Hokage wannabe's head when a very soft voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Ano ... umm ... s-s-sumimasen ..."

The bickering duo turned to see a sweet, decorous girl standing before them with her head bowed, and her hands and feet together. She had on a ravishing lighter pink kimono with huge floral patterns on the left hip side and a bright red hibiscus blossom in her hair to enhance the effect. Her cheeks are colored in a fierce deep blush that is comparable to the flower on her head. As cute and shy and fragile as the whole getup looked, you could not help but notice that her eyes are burning with a barely susceptible hint of annoyance.

"S-Sumimasen ... I don't m-mean to ... to interrupt, but ... please d-d-don't talk to Naruto-kun ... like that again ..."

--

**I cannot BELIEVE you actually decided to wear that.**

_I know ... You don't have to tell me. I know I look like an idiot._

**Well, I hope you FEEL like an idiot! This is humiliating! An out and out DISGRACE if there was one, and that's the BEST thing you can say about this silly costume!**

_Hey, it's not like I had a choice! There weren't a whole lot of options!_

**But it's a red tuxedo! RED! How can you STAND to wear that thing!?**

_You think I'm ENJOYING this!? How was I supposed to know that my dad doesn't own a BLACK one!? I mean, that's like the most basic color you can get for a tux! What the hell was he thinking!? I'll bet Mom was the one that made him get it!_

**You're obviously not good at this. Why didn't you get a second opinion?**

_Well, GENIUS. It just so happens that I live in a house where EVERYONE is a jounin! Hokage-sama just HAD to call them out on a meeting precisely when I needed them most!_

**Why didn't you go to your neighbors for help then?**

_I don't want to! My neighbors hate me!_

**Well, judging by how DISGUSTING you look, it's no wonder they hate you!**

_Look who's talking! You're the reason my entire clan hates me in the first place! And the whole village hates me! And now, goddamnit, I hate me too!_

**Hmph ... touchy, aren't we? Anyway, wipe that gutter look off your face, kiddo; you're having dinner with the Hyuugas! An ugly face ain't gonna make this costume look any prettier, I'll guarantee you that!**

_You shuddup! Just keep your snippy comments to yourself! I didn't hear you trying to be helpful when I was banging my head back there looking for something decent to change into!_

**I TOLD you to just come dressed as you usually are! But DID YOU LISTEN!?**

_And I told you that's not going to work! The Hyuugas are high-class, top-drawer people! I need a complete makeover if I wanna impress them!_

**Well, PARDON ME for not picking up any fashion tips whilst I was hibernating for the last 9,000 years!**

Kiba paused for a moment as he took notice of a couple of young girls across the street. They were blushing and giggling, nudging each other as they passed by. Obviously, at his expense.

Hinata had sent in a pigeon with a note saying that she was serving dinner and wanted to introduce the team to her father. Now Kiba knew next to nothing about Hiashi Hyuuga, but he had a rough idea that he wasn't going to fit in very well. Unfortunately, Tsume, Hana and Kuromaru had to rush off for their meeting (which Kurenai-sensei did to, so it is unlikely she would be joining them). He could have really used their help. He didn't know the first thing about how to behave in front of top-drawer people.

Even the Hokage is not a top-drawer person. You didn't have to bow and kiss his feet every time you see him. You could even speak informally and tell him a joke or two because he had a very good sense of humor. He doesn't give off that _I'm-the-boss-and-you're-all-beneath-me_ kind of aura, which makes him totally approachable; even lovable.

Kiba only had to think of his experiences with Hinata to know this is not going to be easy. He could get along with her because she is an uncommonly nice person, but there have times when even she reproved him for being rude and disrespectful in public. And she also seemed uncomfortable with some of the words he used, or the way he used them. In the letter, she had described her father quite simply as a "firm leader who expects some level of dignity in his own home". That didn't sound very intimidating, but Kiba could sniff out the hidden message behind it. This Hiashi guy is going to be a pain in the neck.

More giggles sounded and when the dog-nin looked up, he saw even more girls crowding up with the two from before. Feeling blood rush to his face, he hurriedly turned and walked on.

This is just great. First, the village is whispering behind his back because they think he is Kyuubi in human form. Then, thanks to the Haku episode (and no thanks to Ino) he spent the whole of one week being one of the six that are rumored to be "going gay". And now, he is walking around with his hair all slicked back; and this darker blood red tux with VELVET lapels and SATIN bowtie ...

_D-Damn it! I can't take this anymore! Raaaaaargh! I'm going to find a nice, secluded spot so I can kill myself!_

**That is the BEST NEWS I've heard all day! Please go right ahead! I won't even try to stop you!**

_What's YOUR problem, you dopey fox!? This has nothing to do with you!_

**It has EVERYTHING to do with me! This is my body too, remember!? I think I have a right to speak up when I disapprove of something!**

_What!? This is not YOUR body, you parasite! You just sit there all day inside of me, getting a free ride for nothing!_

**Some free ride ... you're a stupid kid with stupid powers! With your personal limitations affecting me, I can't do anything exciting at all! You're a complete SAP if I ever saw one! Why don't you go and die quickly; put us both out of our misery! **

Kiba stopped walking. He looked around wildly then quickly ducked into an alley between two buildings. Leaning against the wall, he snickered and reached into his coat, and pulled out ...

**W-What!? WHERE did you get that jar of mayonnaise! Don't tell me you ... KIBA! What're you doing!? **

Grinning like a madman, the dog-nin unscrewed the lid and dipped two fingers in to the knuckle. The fox is going to be SORRY he ever tangled with THIS Inuzuka ...

**N-No ... NO! Stoppit! You cannot do this! You're ... You're an Inuzuka! You're supposed to be KIND to animals! H-Hey! Put that down! KIBA!**

_Hehehehehe ... What's wrong, Kyuubi? You don't usually call me by my name._

**L-L-Look here ... w-w-we can talk about this! That tuxedo is not so bad; it looks REALLY GOOD on you! You are SO HANDSOME! And so what if it is red; it goes with those markings on your cheeks, really! You're fit to be on the cover of a fashion magazine, you STUD!**

_Too late, Foxy._

**N-N-No! Quit it! HAVE A HEART! Please! NOOOOOO-HO-HO-HO!**

Kiba thrusts his soiled fingers into the back of his tongue and sucks them dry. Then he upends the jar and lets the gooey contents flow down his throat.

_**Eeeeeeee-yeeeeeaaaaargh**_**! Oh, LORD; that is DISGUSTING! Enough! Enough, enough! **_**Aaaaack**_**! Stoppit! You're killing me! STOP! **_**Aaaaaaaaaaaack**_**! **

With a guttural burp, Kiba tosses the jar to the ground and puts a hand on his stomach. He shuts his eyes tightly and shivers as the full blow of the taste goes right to his head. Of course it's disgusting. No one in their right mind ... no, even a complete lunatic would not consume a whole jar of PURE mayo. It's already bad enough when spread on other things.

_**Ohhhhhhhh**_** god ... now we're BOTH going to be sick! **_**Ouuuuuuuugh**_** ... now I hate your Fourth Hokage even more! WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST KILL ME BACK THEN!? **

Kiba put a hand on his forehead, feeling like he was going to keel over anytime soon.

One thing he has come to realize about Kyuubi is that it is very, very interconnected with him indeed. It seems that the fox really did feel everything he felt. Like, when his mom beats him up over something ... Kyuubi would complain about his head hurting or something afterward. Or that one time he tripped and fell down the stairs at home ... Kyuubi had ranted at him about being more careful.

However, they are still two separate beings living inside one body. Even if Kyuubi experienced the exact same feelings, it did not necessarily mean he is going to enjoy them if Kiba did. For instance, when Kiba is tired out from training and felt like a nap ... Kyuubi would complain that he ran out of gas too quickly. Or back when he thought Haku was a girl and got up the courage to make a move on 'her' ... well, Kyuubi had not stopped mocking him about that one just yet. And of course, there is the issue of food. Kyuubi is forced to taste whatever Kiba ate and he did not always like it.

Mayonnaise is one of the secret weapons Kiba picked up after trying out a few different food combos to torment the fox with. That fox would scream at him at even the _sight _of it. It is a good way to shut it up when its comments get a bit prickly. So what if Kiba hated mayo himself? He relished the pain and suffering; it is worth it if Kyuubi suffers along with him!

**Y-You crazy bastard ... I don't understand WHY you would do this to yourself just to get back at me! **_**Ohhhhh**_** god ... the fucking taste is still in your mouth! Will you PLEASE get a drink of water or something now!?**

_Huh ... it was worth it. Actually, I would really have preferred the tomatoes; but I can't keep them in this button-down coat. They'll get squished._

**T-Tomatoes ... You really know how to make a demon feel REALLY depressed. I hate your guts, kid. Now I don't even want to talk to you anymore! There, you happy!?**

Kiba smiled and wiped his mouth as he pulled out of the alley. Ichiraku Ramen is right around the next block. That's the rallying point stated in Hinata's letter.

--

Sakura's face breaks into a bright happy smile. "Ah, it's Hinata-chan! What are you doing here, and why are you dressed like that!? Oh, may I say that your kimono is like _soooooooooo_ gorgeous! Wow!"

The Hyuuga girl blushed shyly, trying her best not to stare directly at Naruto for fear of passing out. "D-Don't s-say that! It's ... just an old one."

"Oh, okay then! So ... what do you want? You were saying something ..."

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat. She had just noticed that Naruto is openly gawking at her right now. Of course, he had never seen her dress in anything other that than fuzzy ol' beige jacket that is unflattering, even for a pint-sized girl like her. Now she had on this sultry long floral print number that hugged her curves in just the right way. And she had on some makeup as well. Little bit of eye shadow here, some powder on her cheeks over there, thin layer of colorless lip gloss – just itsy-bitsy touches to add a little more color to her usually placid face.

"I ... I was just ... I was just saying that you shouldn't talk to Naruto-kun like that."

Sakura Haruno blinked twice. Then twice again. She definitely did not see THAT one coming. The fact that Hinata Hyuuga had a VOICE is already quite a shocking discovery for most people. "E-E-Excuse me?"

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. "I'm ... I'm sorry! I was just ... I wasn't listening in on your c-c-conversation or anything! I was ... I mean I just got here! And then ... then I heard ... what you said ... I mean, I think Naruto-kun should be allowed to eat w-w-whatever he f-f-feels like! It's his privacy and ... and we ... we should r-r-respect it!"

Naruto looked at her, then back at Sakura, then back at her, then leapt out of his seat. "Yeah! Hinata-san! You're so smart, _dattebayo_! You really understand what I'm saying, don't you? There's nothing wrong with eating ramen!"

Hinata smiled shyly and self-consciously smoothed back her hair. "N-No, there isn't, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah! I was telling Sakura-chan that I eat a healthy diet! I mean, you have never seen ME getting sick before, have you!?"

Hinata shook her head quickly.

"Right! It's like how some people eat rice every day ... but they have all kinds of dishes to go with it to make up a balanced meal! So, I prefer ramen, that's all! It's the best, and the ramen at Ichiraku's is NUMBAH WHAN! Believe it, _dattebayo_!"

"H-Hai! Y-Y-You're right, Naruto-kun!"

Back in the modest little stall, Teuchi Ichiraku is grinning like an idiot behind the curtain. That boy is as slippery as halibut and got out of paying for his ramen more often than not. But it made the old man's heart warm to hear him advertising on his behalf. And the best thing is, a lot of people _did_ "believe it". Ichiraku's annual revenue had jumped three times compared to before Naruto Namikaze was born.

Sakura huffily placed her hands on her hips and frowned, biting her lower lip .Well, isn't THIS just GREAT? For a moment there, she thought she was actually getting through to that thick blond skull. _CHA! WHO THE HELL DOES THIS WICKED HYUUGA WEASEL THINK SHE IS, COMING HERE ALL OF A SUDDEN AND STOMPING ALL OVER MY_ ... Sakura stood up and walked over to the shorter girl. She glared at her out of narrow eyes, trying to analyze her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan? Just what ARE you doing here anyway? You didn't go and dress up like that just to take a walk to the ramen stall! Or did you come here to see Naruto-kun?"

Hinata shrank back and gasped sharply, like she had been shot. Of course she didn't come here with the core purpose of seeing Naruto, but then again she DID set Ichiraku's as the rally point for her teammates. Expecting to see Naruto sitting here gobbling up ramen is like expecting to find an apple in an apple tree. Almost a ONE HUNDRED PERCENT probable encounter! Maybe Hinata DID plan for things to work out like this ... even if only on a whim. She really could have just WAITED AT HOME for her teammates; they knew where she lived!

Sakura's eyes narrowed further. Roughly five seconds had gone by and the girl had not answered her. That's gotta mean she's HIDING SOMETHING, isn't that right!? So it's Hinata-chan; she's cute and quiet and shy, but Sakura honestly did not buy into all of it. At least SOME of that had to be an act; she really isn't convinced that someone can be ALL THAT innocent!

Another thing ... Sakura's long years of romantic rivalry had given her a sixth sense when it comes to sniffing out other girls who are sniffing around Naruto or Sasuke. And that sensor of hers is twitching like a bitch right now. Considering the way Hinata had NOT STOPPED blushing, PLUS the sideways glances she cast ever so discreetly at Naruto, PLUS the shy smiles when Naruto said something to her, PLUS ... oh, there are many PLUSES indeed!

_CHA! THAT CLINCHES IT! ANOTHER COMPETITOR HAS STEPPED INTO THE RING! GOD, GIVE ME STRENGTH, FOR THE TIME HAS COME WHEN I MUST FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! WAH-CHA! WAH-CHA-CHA-CHA! _

"Oh, hey, Hinata-san!" Naruto was, of course, starting out on another bowl of ramen already. Anyone would think he BREATHED ramen instead of oxygen. "I forgot to tell you! That kimono looks really neat! And thanks for your help again! Maybe I'll ask you out for ramen next time, huh? That's a promise; believe it!" Then he turned back to his bowl and got lost in the ramen world again.

Hinata could not move. She stood rooted to her spot, listening to her blood rumbling in her ears like a raging tsunami. Her vision blurred; she knew she was going to lose consciousness soon. Did she hear correctly? Naruto had said she looked ... neat? Well, not exactly the most flattering choice of compliments, but IT IS a compliment! From Naruto! And the other thing he said? Something about ... asking her out? _Promising_ to ask her out?

She keeled over at once, but Kiba Inuzuka popped up out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. "Hey! Whoa, whoa! Steady there, girl! Getting a little tipsy, are we? Don't they usually serve the wine _after_ the dinner? _Hahahahaha_! Anyway, let's go! Oy, Naruto! Whussup, dude!? And Sakura-san too! Love the hair! Okay! Gotta go now, take care! Ciao!" He wanted to make haste before anyone had a chance to get in a comment about his embarrassing outfit.

The two genin from Squad 8 disappeared around the corner.

Naruto smacked the countertop and hooted with laughter. "_Whoo-haha!_ Ho, boy! Did'cha see that!? _Haha_! Kiba-san was wearing a TUX! And there was this lil' lilac flower or somethin' in the breast pocket ... _hee-hoo hahaha_! And ... And DID YOU SEE HIS SHOES!? _Waaaaaaaah-hahahahahaha_! Sakura-chan! Did you see ... _uhhhh_ ... Sakura ... chan?"

To Naruto's horror, the pink-haired girl had not moved from her spot. She stood there with her fists shaking and this strange wisp of smoke rising from her body ...

_Oh no, he didn't ... O' YES HE DID! That JERK asked out ANOTHER GIRL whilst in THE MIDDLE of our date! Oh, that boy is soooooooooo gonna FEEL SOME PAIN! CHA!_

The next sound that was heard is that of a skull cracking.

--

Hinata Hyuuga had finally gotten herself to calm down as she and Kiba began their walk to the Hyuuga estate. This is relatively easy to do when Naruto is nowhere to be seen. Her heart is still pounding though. She didn't know why he affected her this way.

The other reason she was able to calm down is because it is Kiba's turn to start freaking out. He had been walking stiffly, glancing this way and that like some sort of convicted criminal in disguise. Worse still, she could not help notice that he is PLAYING WITH HIS FINGERS discreetly, like she always did.

She giggled. "Kiba-kun? That is a very nice tuxedo."

He gulped and looked down at her with fear in his eyes. "D-Don't kid around with me, Hinata-chan! Are ... Are you just saying that to make me feel better!?"

She hurriedly held a hand to her mouth to stifle from laughing out loud. His face is so damn funny! "Kiba-kun! I would never! Come on, it's ... it's really not that bad!"

He pocketed his hands and grunted. "Hn ... If you say so ..."

Smiling softly, she wrapped both hands around his big arm and squeezed to comfort him. "You have nothing to worry about. My father will be most impressed to see that you're making an effort to stand out on the first impression. He's very, very particular about first impressions. He always believed that you can almost tell right away what a man is about by the way he presents himself on the first meeting."

Kiba took a long deep breath and calmed right down at once. He did not know how, but it had something to do with that girl clinging onto his arm. She had always had a strange cooling effect on him. And she didn't really have to do much other than scold him lightly.

Suddenly, he really took notice of her. This is the first time he had seen her wearing a kimono. To date, Kiba had seen Hinata in three different costumes : her beige jacket; the mesh shirt she wears under the jacket, either in earth gray or navy blue; and a two-toned wooly sweater with horizontal piping. She always wore semi-casual pants in any of those combos, always the shinobi's choice type with hewn-in belt straps for utilities and weapons pouches.

Kiba suddenly realized he had never met Hinata Hyuuga, the _Heiress _before. He always knew Hinata, the shinobi genin on his team. But this ... this is different somehow. It is Hinata, but not quite. There is a different quality about her. A mature, top-drawer, ladylike princess kind of feel to it.

_Mesmerizing_.

Strangely, he found himself choking on his words. "S-So ... _uhhhh_ ... Kurenai-sensei couldn't make it ..."

She smiled and nodded, still holding onto his arm. "Hai. She has that jounin meeting, doesn't she? Six tiers; very long meeting. They won't be done until ten tonight."

"So why isn't your dad in that meeting? He's a jounin too, isn't he?"

"My father? Yes, he is a jounin by rank. But he is also the head of the Hyuuga house. He has the running of the entire clan on his shoulders, so his job is essentially similar to Hokage-sama's. They will never bother him unless it is for a very urgent matter. All these peer to peer organizational reviews ... he really doesn't need to be there, so someone will come by and fashion him the minutes of the meeting once it is over. Sometimes Kurenai-sensei is the one who does that."

Kiba nodded.

"Oh, by the way, Haku-kun can't come either, can he?"

The dog-nin heaved a deep sigh. He had really hoped that he didn't have to be going at this all alone. Sure, he had Hinata there; but this is her house he is going to so she kind of doesn't count.

"It's Zabuza's day off. Zabuza is ANBU now, so Haku doesn't really get to see him anymore. So when Zabuza does get a day off and we don't have a mission, they get together and catch up. They've not been here for very long yet and we've all been pretty busy, so they haven't actually seen all of Konoha. I think they're touring the western side today."

Hinata giggled again.

"What!? What is it now!?"

Hinata could not help it. She laughed. She really could sense his growing discomfort. Kiba had always been quite haughty and confident in any situation and tackled every challenge with gusto and strong reserve. It was amusing, adorable even, to see that this talk, hulking hunk of a genin had his fears and weaknesses after all. "N-Nothing, Kiba-kun. I just want you to know that you'll be just fine. Even if Kurenai-sensei and Haku-kun are not there to take the heat with you. And, believe me, you probably will find _some_ heat."

Kiba twitched and glared at her. "You _really_ know how to make a guy feel safe! _Man_! Maybe we should just turn around and let me take you to a restaurant instead! You want Italian or Chinese?"

She laughed. "Kiba-kun, I'm kidding! Nothing is going to happen! It's not like they are going to run a test on you or anything like that! We'll just have dinner and talk my father for a bit. He probably will not stick around for very long either. Anyway, I just want to say I am really glad you did not back out of this, Kiba-kun."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't miss it for the world ..." he said mockingly. "By the way, Hinata-chan, I gotta tell you ... That is some kimono you're wearing! The material glitters a little and really stands out in the evening light! It makes you look like a real living doll!"

To the dog-nin's surprise, the Hyuuga girl actually lost her smile momentarily. She smiled sweetly and thanked him immediately, but his eyes are way too sharp to have missed that little slip. Not only did her smile die off completely for a split second; the life in her eyes kind of dimmed a little. Even her grip on his arm is not as warm as it was before. It is like he insulted her somehow and she is holding herself back from saying anything ... _but what the heck did he say_!?

Meanwhile, Hinata fought an internal battle. DOLL. That hateful word again. Images of her tight-lipped, fish-faced Auntie Hsien'e invaded her mind, dampening the warm, happy mood of the evening. She is going to be present at the dinner too.

But Kiba is not her auntie. Hinata tried to remember that a lot of her teammate's compliments seem like insults to other people anyway. It's just his funny way of saying things. Like how he would open a morning greeting with something like "Hey, what's that smell!? Hinata, it's _you_!" Then he would tease her by holding his nose and waving the air in front of his face. Then _after_ she hits him, he would tell her she smelled like lavender and make her blush.

"Anyway, here we are, Kiba-kun!"

The two young people stood side by side in front of the big stone pillars that marked the entrance into the Hyuuga estate. The Hyuugas are all fenced in to themselves; a gated community within the gated community of Konoha. Kiba had walked Hinata back here a few times but had never gone beyond the gates themselves.

And now, he was having second thoughts. "Y-You know, Hinata-chan. I just realized ... I actually had a p-p-pretty big lunch and I ..."

She pinched his elbow. "You have come this far, Kiba-kun. You're not going to run away now."

"W-Who said anything about running away!? Aha! What's that sound!?"

"_What _sound!?"

"Errr ... that sound that's coming from ... from _over there_! I think my _mother_ is calling me! I gotta go!"

"Kiba-kun! Your mother is at the all-jounin meeting!"

"W-Well, whaddya know!? Looks like they finished early after all! Ow! Stop pinching me!"

"Kiba-kun, I have Byakugan. I can tell if you're lying, you know."

"_Ooooooh_, look! It's a cute kitty on that park bench! It looks lonely! Let's go pet it!"

"Kiba-kun, you _hate_ cats!"

"N-No, I love them!"

"No, you don't, you _dog_!"

"HINATA-CHAN! You called me a DOG!?"

"_Aaah_! I didn't mean to! I'm ... I'm sorry, Kiba-kun!"

"You're _not _sorry! Ah, now you have hurt my feelings; I have no more appetite!"

"_Ummm_ ... Kiba-kun? I think we're getting a little carried away now."

"Eh, you're right. Sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

"I am too, Kiba-kun. All the time ..."

"Then we'll just have to be there for each other, won't we?"

"Hai."

Kiba takes hold of her hand in his right then and she blushed, the evening light bouncing off the powder on her face in light shades of gold and pink.

His hand felt so warm ...

--

_**Cut ... and print. That was beautiful. Here's to another flufferiffic END to another pointlessly long chapter. Thank you for your patronage. This is the Shura saying, "Good night everyone!" (assuming it is night where you are).**_

What is a NaruSaku scene without Naruto getting pummeled for his stupidity?

As you can see, this is dominantly a _getting-to-know-Sakura_ chapter, through Sakura's POV. I probably will have at least one chapter like this for each of the Konoha Eleven.

It is completely irrelevant to the main plot of Pack Nature of course. All that really happened in this chapter is Kiba having problems dressing up to go to the Hyuuga estate, then meeting up with Hinata at Ichiraku's so they can go together. You also learn that Hinata does have pretty intense feelings for Naruto in this story as well. With no Haku and no Kurenai, Kiba is going to have to tackle this one all by himself. If you have ever visited a friend's home that is like a whole other universe from your own, then you know what I'm talking about! Good luck to Kiba. Say a prayer for him whilst you await the next chapter.

Yes, you read it correctly. Naruto knows the Rasengan already. More details on Naruto's skills in a future chapter.

Whoever invented mayonnaise must have really hated the planet. And the worse thing is, there are some people who actually endorse the shit. The local supermarket spreads them in like seven different brands. What are they, insane? And do you know how TORMENTING it is to play Harvest Moon and be forced to generate eight bottles of mayo every day just to make ends meet!? Anyway, sorry to all you mayo-lovers out there and your kin. I'm really not a fan of the damn thing.

NUMBAH WHAN Number One (in case you didn't get that)


	24. Chapter 24

**Reviewing the Reviews.**

I usually do this part after I finish writing the chapter itself. It's the middle of the freakin' night as I type this and I'm falling asleep so I'm just gonna pull a Shikamaru and upload this without saying anything ... Zzzz ...

**--**

**Disclaimer Time :**

If I owned Naruto, I would not be writing fanfics on him. Instead I would keep developing the series up to the point he becomes an adult and fulfills the Hokage dream; maybe even beyond that. I would most likely have him marry Hinata; Sasuke comes to his senses and comes home and gets saddled with Sakura. Itachi would probably die, of course. And it'll be realistic to have one of the Konoha Eleven die as well. Hmmm ... maybe Shino ... or Neji ...

Having said all that, I realize that I don't own Naruto after all, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to my little corner to sulk.

--

**Pack Nature Chapter 24  
Hyuuga House Arc : **_**Dinner at the Hyuugas! Hinata is pissed!** _

--

Well, isn't this just great?

Here I am sitting, twiddling my thumbs like a half-baked numbskull, in a strange and hostile atmosphere I am completely alienated to. These Hyuugas really don't waste their breath, huh? Hinata-chan has introduced me to like fifteen people already and between them they have spoken maybe fifty words to me, in total? That is just bizarre shit, man. And I thought Hinata is quiet.

Right from the moment I entered this big, big house, I have realized that they all follow some crazy ritual where they would bow and greet each other in fashion before moving on. So I did what I assumed to be best; imitate Hinata's every movement.

We entered the dining hall (and it is damn huge, like a fucking palace ballroom) and went to one end of the long, long table in the center. It is made of a red oakwood frame and a marble top. _Marble_, man! Shit! And it is like really low to the ground, and everyone sits on these little rugs.

I watched Hinata sit down on her knees. It was amazing just watching how she did it, because it was so balanced and smooth and graceful. Kind of like how a ghost would do it? Just sink down to your knees. Anyway, I tried it and fell over like the fucker I am. Thank god the only people in the room at the present moment are the maidservants.

_Maidservants, my ass! They all look like princesses to me! Really!_

Okay, so I am sitting on my knees, which is super uncomfortable, and am sweating like a damn pig in this stupid tux. The have no fan and no air-conditioning here at all, just loads and loads of fresh air streaming in from the giant windows. No, that is very nice ... but fuck, it doesn't help me right now! How is Hinata able to stand this!? She is wearing like three layers of garments inside that kimono!

By now, quite a few people have come in. It is quite shocking really. Who the heck are all these guys!? I thought Hiashi Hyuuga wanted to meet his daughter's teammates? I kind of imagined us sitting around a little table, scarfing burgers and drinking soda. But this ... this is totally not what I expected. I feel like I'm at the feudal lord's palace having dinner with visiting politicians or something. I mean, DAMN.

Can you picture me sitting there? I thought wearing a tux would kind of help me blend in. Pretty stupid thought, huh?

I tell ya ... you'd think this is a funeral service for a dead relative or something. Everyone is so freakin' ... somber. No one is talking at all, or even looking at each other. Those that have sat down all look the same. Like dolls, really. Some of them glanced my way and quite a few sorta glared at me a little, but hurriedly looked somewhere else. And Hinata's weird too. I mean, she didn't introduce me to anyone here or tell me what we're doing.

We waited and waited ... Soon enough the whole table is full of people, about twenty in all. Man, some party this is. Every place is filled, all except one. I suppose that 'one' is for the Hyuuga's head honcho and Hinata's pops.

There were a few other young people at the table besides Hinata and me. A girl that looked to be a few years older than us with long hair draped over her shoulder is near one end of the table. On the opposite side two seats to my left is that Neji guy. He is Hinata's cousin. She introduced me to him once in passing. The bastard was so cold, he didn't even say "hello" to me and just walked off. There are a couple of kids seated together between two old guys. To Hinata's immediate right is a girl that had her facial structure and features; most likely this is her younger sister Hanabi. The rest are grown-ups ranging from early-thirties to late fifties, a fine blend.

Soon enough, a team of maids came streaming into the room tossing cherry blossom petals here and there. Everyone stood up at once and I felt Hinata tug at my sleeve slightly. I stood as well.

One of the maidens is dressed differently from the rest. She pulled out of her sleeve a flute made of bamboo and started playing a short, sharp yet melodious tune as the other girls danced around her in concentric circles. About thirty seconds later, Hyashi Hyuuga finally appeared, dressed in long swathing robes I recognized to be a ceremonial clan uniform.

He looks exactly as I would have pictured him, commanding and severe. Maybe a bit of bastard as well. But there is no mistaking that he is the boss around here alright. He didn't even have to do anything and the temperature in the room seemed to just drop with his presence.

The dancing girls spun away from him, then lined up in two rows and bowed. The flutist kept her tune for a few more seconds before she too moved gracefully to the side to allow the boss man to get to his seat.

Everyone bowed and I imitated them in fashion. Then we all sat down together, and immediately the spell of silence is broken. Voices broke out babbling as everyone in the room started talking to each other at once.

Hinata sat up and started introducing me to the people closest to her. "Kiba-kun, I have told you about my sister, Hanabi-chan ... And that's my second cousin, Huruo-kun. Hasaki-san over here is my mother's cousin's husband's brother; he is a philosopher. He'eto-chan and He'eko-chan, as you can see, are identical twins; daughters of our Third Elder. The strong-looking man over there is Hiei-sama; he is one of our greatest warriors and one of my father's longest friends ..."

I just nodded and grinned and bowed and shook hands with people like a silly idiot. Guess I'm still confused with the way things operated around here. Is no one is allowed to say or do anything at the dining table until Lord Hiashi arrives?

Oh, and notice how EVERYONE'S name starts with the letter 'H'; what the hell is that about!? I mean, it is kind of cool as a novelty but it is also freaky. The Hyuuga are one of the biggest clans in all of Konoha; easily four hundred of them in this little estate. Don't tell me all of them have names beginning with 'H' too!?

Which actually makes me wonder ... just what is the deal with NEJI then!?

Anyway, I forgot about the issue with the names quickly because the food is on its way! I could smell it. Gradually, teams of pretty maidens came streaming in with huge crystal plates carried over their heads. Each dish is a like a monumental art piece in itself, adorned with all kinds of fancy decorations.

A whole spring chicken roasted and marinated in wine, a giant red lobster, steamed mackerel, shark's fin soup, fried sting ray, potatoes in their jackets and buttered corn on the cob. And that's not even half of it, my friends! Lord, have mercy!

The one set down in front of me is a giant seafood mix with scallops and mussels, fat tiger prawns, crab meat, abalone, fishcakes and sea cucumbers. The dish structure is interesting. It had several triangle pieces fitted together to form the big circle, with one food item fitting into each of these triangles.

_Damn it! I can't stand it anymore! I must start eating now, or I'll die, I swear!_

"Tonight's dinner ..." Hiashi Hyuuga said, causing everyone to stop what they are doing and pay attention. "... is held to recognize and commemorate my daughter Hinata's teammates. Hinata, as all of you know, graduated from Konoha Academy earlier this year. Unfortunately, one of her teammates and her jounin-sensei are regrettably unable to attend at tonight's function. We do however have with us an honored guest. And honor him I do for his courage in being here, bravely facing me and the gaze of thirty pairs of White Eyes!"

Everyone laughed. Yeah, even the stiff Hyuuga have a sense of humor.

"To cut the drivel short, as I am certain most of you are bored of me now ..."

More laughter.

"... friends and family, I present you ... Kiba Inuzuka!" Hiashi throws his hands out in a sweeping gesture as thirty pairs of White Eyes turned to look at me. The room fell into dead silence at once. Damn, I can almost hear cricket noises in the background. Hinata gasped and put a hand to her lips. Several people echoed her surprise.

... Wanna know why?

Because I have a big lobster pincer and a gob of mackerel on my plate, a half-eaten chicken drumstick in my left hand, a fishcake in my chopsticks in my right, and the tail end of a fried shrimp sticking out the corner of my mouth, with gravy dripping down to my chin.

Wait, how did I do that so quickly? Don't know ... don't remember. All I remembered is I saw the good food, the crazy smells went right to my head and I think I just lost it.

But seriously, come on! It's a dinner, right!? We're here to eat, and I'm the guest so I get to eat first! That's what we do at my house! So it's okay, right? Right!?

Hiashi Hyuuga is looking at me like he wanted to take back everything he just said. Hinata is frightened and amused at the same time, whilst everyone else is a mixture of shock, disgust and confusion. Not good.

I swallowed my shrimp, spat the un-edible tail end onto the plate and wiped the gravy off with the back of my sleeve, leaving a nice big stain there. Eh, it'll wash off. Oh, and I burped. It's good manners. It means you really enjoy the food and appreciate the host.

"Hey, guys! I'm Kiba!" I said, waving my chicken drumstick in the air. "_Whussup_!?"

_Cricket noises ... cricket noises ... cricket noises ... tumbleweed rolling by ..._

Well, damn ... This is going to be a long night.

--

"And then what happened?" asked He'eto.

"Tell us what happened!" added He'eko.

Both identical sisters with their identical hairdos and identical faces stared at Kiba out of identically big curious eyes, listening most keenly as he served up some wild goose stories of life in the _barking mad_ Inuzuka universe.

"And then, Kaya-chan summoned this big hunting spear and pointed it at Gokun! Then Gokun laughed at her and said 'Oh, is that your _poking device_? Well, darlin', allow me to summon _my_ poking device ...' So he unzips his pants and flashes her! _Aahahahahahahaha_!"

Then two little girls blushed furiously at that. They are even younger than Hanabi.

Hsien'e Hyuuga sniffed irritably and self-consciously smoothed down her perfect hair bun. "Oh! My word! How ... crude! _Ugh_!" she hissed beneath her breath.

"Absurd," added Neji, shaking his head as he brought a spoonful of mushroom soup to his lips.

Hiruko, another one of Hinata's distant cousins is seated on Kiba's opposite side. He is more conversational than the older Hyuugas around the table and had been listening to the dog-nin in earnest. Right now, he blinks in shock as his lips trembled. "Wow! He must have been really very brave to ... to do something like ... like_ that_ in public!"

Kiba laughed as he tossed a meatball into the air with his chopsticks, then snapped it up as it fell. He took no notice of Auntie Hsien'e and several older people sniffing and scoffing at him under their breath.

"Eh, it's no big deal. Couple o' years ago, Gokun and I wanted to scare both our big sisters, Hana and Gohoko. The two of them went out to a movie then were going to come back to Gohoko's room and do girly whatever-shit. Gokun and I ... we was hiding under Gohoko's blankets. So when the gals came back and turned on the lights, immediately Gokun and I jump up and start dancing around in nothing but Gohoko's underwear! You should've seen the look on their faces! _Hahahahahaha_!"

Hiruko's jaw dropped as his eyes go big. "Y-Y-You really did that!? But ... don't you think it is unethical? What is your motivation for doing something so ... so strange and offensive?"

Kiba shrugged as he grabbed a fried chicken wing and tore it apart noisily with hands and teeth, growling out of sheer habit. "Eh, who knows? Maybe my Momma dropped me on my head when I was a baby. Maybe an earwig crawled in one night and made love to my brain. Maybe I'm really a goblin from the fifth dimension come to Earth in the form of a human to drive humans crazy by telling them stupid jokes! _Hahahahaha_! Yeah, that's a good one! Why didn't I think of it before!? I gotta tell Gokun; he'll laugh till he farts! _Hahahahaha_!"

Meanwhile, Hinata sat as still as a stone, trying most uncomfortably to eat her dinner. Truth be told, she had nothing against Kiba himself. She is used to him already; these weird bizarre stories, his openly vulgar expressions and choice of vocabulary, speaking of sexually related topics or topics of pure violence. She is feeling great discomfort for his sake. Her infamously strict father and her fishy-faced Auntie Hsien'e and her bastard cousin Wedgie Neji have all been making squinty-squinty eyes at him. None of them have outrightly spoken up, told Kiba to shut up and behave himself or anything.

Kiba is a guest and must be accepted with open arms, every bit of him, whether they like it or not. That is Hyuuga ethics and must be upheld, even by Hiashi (_especially_ Hiashi), head of the Hyuuga house. But whether or not they _invite _Kiba back for a second round is an entirely different matter altogether! At the present moment, Hinata is certain that her very unrefined teammate probably won't be gracing their abode ever again!

However, it was refreshing for her to see Kiba making himself known around the table with minimal help from her. Just half an hour ago, he was complaining that he is going to get stage fright, choke on his words and make a great fool of himself. Look at him now. He is making a fool of himself after all, but he's having conversations with several Hyuugas at once and they _are _listening to him. The younger crowd anyway. The older generation are boring, tight-fisted bastards like her Auntie Hsien'e.

And now that Kiba's attention is off her, Hinata could really sit back and observe her teammate, I mean _really_ observe Kiba for the first time in her life. He is very funny and had quite a way of talking to people. Even though half his listeners are on the verge of puking at his bullshit stories, they could not help but listen. Any sane person can tell that the "Adventures of Kiba and Gokun" series is exaggerated at best, but it was presented in such a way that had people silently wanting to meet this cousin of Kiba's and see the two misfits in action. Hinata knew she wanted to.

Suddenly, Kiba spat something else onto his plate and complained about the 'pink flower biscuit tastes like cheap, degradable plastic'. Hiruko dropped his knife in shock. "Inuzuka-san! That's because it _is_ plastic! That pink blossom is simply an ornamental garnishing! It is only for decoration!"

The dog-nin blinked in surprise and picked up the plastic flower again. "Oh, really, it's plastic? Alright then!" And to everyone's major unspeakable surprise, he dips it into a platter of soy sauce and dunks it into his mouth again. One of the younger aunties screamed softly and Wedgie Neji got so disgusted he was forced to put down a piece of fish he was about to eat.

Kiba went on to do plenty of other crazy things like sprinkling mozzarella cheese gratings into his cup of coffee; coating a chicken drumstick with chocolate syrup and eating it; picking up two steamed crabs and role-play them having a fight (which had loads of vulgar profanity in the script); sticking his chopsticks up his nose and making faces ... it was just a one-man circus act, one insane show after another.

Several family members lost their appetite. Even Hiashi Hyuuga got so distracted watching him that he poured peach tea into his own lap.

And Hinata loved it _all_. It was the damn funniest evening of her entire life and she wanted to scream out loud laughing. She had been struggling with an intense fit of giggles for over an hour now, often chuckling then hurriedly turned it into a cough to avoid people turning their attention to her.

All the while, she just observed Kiba. Just what the heck is the deal with this man, his extreme randomness, the load of nonsense he so easily spews, the careless way he carries himself. This is a side of her teammate she had not quite seen yet. Yes, Kiba had done stuff like that before, but not quite to this extent. Hinata slowly understood what she was looking at ... Kiba Inuzuka at home. This is the real Kiba, the fun Kiba, the Kiba who is not a shinobi dog-nin, but a loose, perverted party boy that lived life to the fullest and without regrets.

Everything about him seemed completely retarded right now. He should probably be arrested by the ANBU and put up in a mental institute to be safe. And yet, somewhere amongst all that crap that made him stick out like a sore thumb amongst the thirty or so Hyuugas in the room, Hinata thought she detected a strange kind of pull from him. Some kind of connection at the spiritual level.

That may sound creepy, but it's the best way to describe it. There is something about that man named Kiba Inuzuka that is starting to intrigue her, tickle her insides and make her mind wander into places she had never been in. Looking at the things he is doing now, acting like a total buffoon in someone else's house; anyone would call him crazy, uneducated, rude, outlandish, uncivilized, primitive, a barbarian and uncouth and all the rest of it.

Hinata Hyuuga calls it FREEDOM. In her eyes, Kiba is a 'free man'.

It seems to her like her teammate didn't have any problems; or more accurately, he has found a way to get around those problems and doesn't worry too much. He is lax and doesn't care about what people might be thinking of him or the kind of image he portrays, or even if he is bringing shame to the Inuzuka name. That in itself another kind of freedom, a freedom from having to live up to a certain glorified image.

When Hiashi asked him about his goals in life, he simply said he wanted to learn Gatsuuga, one of his clan's powerful combination taijutsu. When asked if he planned on taking up the mantel of a clan leader (since he technically is an heir like Hinata), Kiba carelessly said he'll lead whoever is 'dumb enough to follow his crazy ways'. He just didn't care about what he was saying. He is having dinner and having fun meeting some new people. That's all there is to it.

No fears and preconceptions, no real ambitions, nothing he really needed. For someone that has been trapped (yes, trapped) in the convoluted multi-level ethical framework of Hyuuga thinking and living, it sounded like Kiba Inuzuka had a whale of a life.

Hinata often wondered what it would be like to throw caution to the wind like that.

What's that like, to talk nonsense freely and not even pretend to mind your manners? How do things like sipping your orange juice instead of gulping it down, or using the right spoon for the right kind of dish really have any impact on life at all? She is bringing out all her polite table manners now out of sheer habit, but she realized if she were in Kiba's house right now, he probably wouldn't care one way or another. And frankly, deep down, she didn't either.

Her Auntie Hsien'e egged her to be mindful of her hands, egged her to chew everything 72 times before swallowing, to sip her juice only once every five minutes, to keep her chopsticks, spoon, fork and knife lined up neatly, to dab her lips and not wipe them, to tap the saltshaker and not shake it ... Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK do all these things matter!? Hinata had spent her whole life listening to that snooty lady, and every other snooty lady employed to teach how to 'behave like an heiress'. Who the hell decided in the first place that this is how an heiress _should _behave? If she burps without saying 'excuse me', does this make her any less of an heiress? Of course not!

She looked at Kiba again, watching him in silence as he cut one of his sausages to pieces, then simply sat back and popped the pieces into his mouth by hand. He didn't even split it properly, more like ripping it apart than actually cutting with the knife. To the refined Hyuuga, this is an act of sheer rebelliousness and filthy upbringing. Hinata instead found it _fascinating_.

_Wow! Kiba-kun is so cool! He is so free in spirit! ... _is all she could think.

And she wanted that freedom. She wanted to be like Kiba. But then ... what IS freedom? A good question. It is not a thing you can purchase in a supermarket; it is not an event that you mark out on your calendar and sit around waiting for it to happen.

So, what is it? The by-product of a rogue attitude? The effect of having no real goals and ambitions, and therefore no burdens and concerns in life? Something that comes through personal decision? Does someone simply consciously _choose_ to be happy? Maybe it is all of these things; maybe it is none of these things. It gives you a headache just thinking about it and in the end, it makes no difference.

Happiness is an entity that exists without explanation. You cannot find it or hunt it down because it does not exist in a form that can be found and hunted down. When you are truly happy, you can feel it. When you have discovered real freedom, you just _know_ it.

"_Ouuuugh! Ke-hack! Ke-hack! Waaaaaaarkh!_"

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. Kiba had choked on something and was thumping on his chest. He suddenly developed an irritating case of hiccups. Desperately he reached for his juice and downed the entire glass. Nothing doing. He grabbed _her_ glass of juice. That went down too. No go.

Kiba hacked and coughed, his chest tightening most uncomfortably. He shuffled away from the table noisily and stood up. Everyone looked at him. Making weird sounds, he pounded his chest twice more and started hopping up and down.

He caught Hinata staring at him and gave her a silly smile before a giant hiccup

slammed through him, making him jump and swear loudly.

Haphazardly, he bent over the table and reached randomly reached for someone else's juice, not even caring who is belonged to. But the dog-nin was not carefully looking at what he was doing and took hold of the ornamental flower vase instead! Hinata held her breath and watched in wide-eyed horror as he turned the turned contents of the vase over, plastic flowers and little colorful pebbles slathering down his face and onto the floor, as he drank the water in it.

"Oh! How crude!" Auntie Hsien'e shouted. Cousin Hiruko is staring open-mouthed. Neji groaned beneath his breath and pushed his plate away, feeling his stomach churn in disgust. Sister Hanabi joined twins He'eto and He'eko in laughing at him. And Hiashi poured hot tea onto his lap for a second time.

Hinata could not look anymore. She could not! She is going to burst out laughing soon. Quickly, she lowered her head and closed both hands over her face, in part because she is embarrassed and in part that she had a huge smile she could not stop.

She listened one of the serving girls scolding her teammate. Kiba shouted back at her, complaining complaining about the strange-tasting water they serve. His hiccups are not cured yet.

"_Ke-hack_! Help me, you bitch! _Ke-hack_! _Ke-hack_! Don't just stand there! Save me! _Ke-hack_! Hey!" Hinata trembled with fear and glee as she heard her teammate kick into the table by accident, upsetting dishes and everyone around it. A glass hit the floor and broke. Footsteps pounded here and there as maidservants tried to mediate the crisis.

The Hyuuga Heiress did not even need to look to know her father is going slightly purple with anger. She knew she will have to face him later, but even the prospect of getting yelled at by that hard man for bringing a beastly ruffian into his home did not stop her from wanting to just throw back and laugh.

_I've said it before, Kiba-kun ... You are a mystery to me. We live into two completely different worlds. You are able to be you and not conform to what others expect of you. You ride over rules and customs like they are not even there. I don't care what others say, Kiba-kun. I actually like this quality about it. It is your strength. I wish I could do the same. I wish I was not so weak. Every time I try to conform to another's wishes, I fall short of what they want. I disappoint others, I am a burden and a failure. _

_But you, Kiba-kun, are teaching me the way of life simply by the way you live. We have not been teammates for very long, but you have already given me a new dream for my future. It is an exciting future because I actually dare to believe I can become stronger. I dare believe that I will stop being a burden and become an inspiration that will touch the lives of many._

_I want to touch them like how you have touched me._

--

Hinata takes a long, deep sigh as she stares out the window. The moon is high and bright tonight and there are several stars. Closing her eyes, she lets her mind take her back through the events of her day ...

It had been her father who suggested doing dinner with her teammates; the actual coordination of the event, from the menu selection to the guest list had all come from Hinata herself. She wanted to make it a huge and grand affair, not simply for her teammates (who she knew would have felt embarrassed anyway), but largely because she wanted to impress her father and show him what she can be capable of. Taking the reigns of a project, like a big dinner, and steering it in the right direction is one of the hallmarks of a good, strong leader. Hinata wanted her father to see just that.

And everything had worked out according to her planning. She had the invitations all sent out immediately after breakfast. She made out a menu for the kitchen staff to work on. She got a team of dancing girls together and worked out a song and routine to entertain guests with. Selecting the right kimono for herself is a mighty task in itself. The Hyuuga have very high standards when it comes to image representation. A stitch or a hair out of place can make a huge difference.

But there were no stitches this time. None at all. Of course, Hinata did not plan for her teammate to drop his P's and Q's and hang way, way loose. He made quite a spectacle of himself and sufficiently embarrassed her because he is her guest of honor, but even that did not turn out to be a problem. The Hyuuga and the Inuzuka have worked side by side since the establishment of the Hidden Leaf Village. Kiba and Hinata are hardly the first time a member from each clan found themselves on the same squad. In other words, Kiba's boorish and beast-like nature is hardly a big shocker.

So Hinata was pleasantly surprised that the night ended with the general consensus of acknowledging and accepting her teammate. Pretty much everyone felt disgusted with his antics, there's no doubt about that, but most of the family are civil to him at the very least. Kiba said he enjoyed himself thoroughly and wouldn't mind visiting again real soon.

Good. Great. And what is the verdict from Hiashi Hyuuga after witnessing all this?

Nothing. No response.

Hiashi had been pretty quiet the whole night. He let the others talk to Kiba and only asked him one or two things about his family, why he chose the path of a shinobi and his goals and ambitions for the future. Fundamental questions, really. Hinata knew that he had been observing Kiba very closely. But she did not know what he thought of him. Hiashi's stone face is well-rehearsed. And he did not talk to his daughter after everyone dismissed.

He retreated his private quarters shortly before the dessert was served, then reappeared just in time to see Kiba off before vanishing again. He did not even look at Hinata; no word of complain or compliment. Just upped and went.

Hinata did not know whether to feel upset or relieved. But Kiba had pulled through and nothing terrible happened to anyone. That is the best news for her.

She was just about to turn out the bedside lamp and go to sleep when she heard three soft taps on her door. It opened before she could answer and in came Hanabi, giggling and wide-eyed as she scuttled in like a little mouse. Actually, more like a little ghost. Her white nightie is so long it covered her feet so she seemed to glide up to the room.

Hinata sat up. "Hanabi-chan! What do you think you're doing! It's past your bedtime!"

Still giggling, the younger girl dived into her sister's bed and buried herself up to the neck under the soft thick quilt. "Otou-sama has already been to my room to check on me and he won't be coming back! Anyway, I have got like a million things I want to talk to you about or I'll never be able to fall asleep!"

The Hyuuga Heiress sighed as she laid her head down on her soft, cushiony pillow. This has to be about Kiba, no doubt. There were quite a few youngsters present at the table that night other than Hanabi, all of them distant relatives or children of people within Hiashi's circle of trust. They had never met anyone with a libido quite like Kiba's before and they loved him for his madness.

"So you're all set, huh, one-chan? You're really going to marry this guy?"

Hinata's jaw dropped and she found that she could no longer reattach it. Of all the things her sweet sister could have asked ... "Hanabi-chan! W-W-Why do you ... I mean ... WHAT!?"

The younger girl buried her face into the quilt and snickered (evilly, thought Hinata) into the soft material.

"It is not very funny, Hanabi-chan. Don't ... Don't just say things as you like before thinking properly!" she scolded as she lay back and looked up at the high vaulted ceiling.

Hanabi threw the covers off again and sat up. "But I am thinking properly! I mean, it was like really obvious? Why else would you put together such a huge dinner and invite everyone in the family to attend?"

"Otou-sama wanted to meet my teammates, that's all!" Even as she said it, she realized how stupid it sounded.

"No, way! I don't believe you! I didn't see any _other_ teammates, did you!?"

"That's because they couldn't make it!"

"Couldn't make it ... or weren't even invited!" Hanabi said with a chortle. "Not to mention, he was dressed like a bridegroom! No one dresses like a bridegroom unless they're going to get married!"

Hinata closes her eyes tightly, her face as red as possible, wishing fervently that her sister would magically just ... disappear.

"And that's not all ..." Hanabi went on, regaling in her analysis of the night's events. "All the signs pointed to the hidden truth within! I was watching your face the whole time! I saw how you looked at him, onee-chan! Blushing and smiling; your eyes shining like a couple of lil' mirrors ..."

"Everyone was looking at him ..." the elder girl muttered, feeling weak.

"Anyway, you can deny it all you want. But I am your sister and you will never keep this secret from me! YOU LOVE HIM!"

Hinata responded by bopping the smaller girl twice with a pillow, then turning over and completely burying her head beneath two more pillows.

Her sister almost screamed with laughter, slapping at the bouncy mattress in her mirth. "Oh, boy! Look at you, onee-chan! You just proved my point! You can't even begin to tell me that I am wrong, can you? That just means that I am right!"

"It's n-n-not true!" Hinata's muffled wail came from the pillows.

"Has he kissed you yet?"

"Shut up!"

Another pillow came flying at Hanabi. The young girl deftly arched her back and thrust a palm up vertically to send the cushiony projectile plummeting to the ceiling. She caught it as it fell, snickering again.

Hinata had gone silent and Hanabi imagined she must be pretty steamed right now. But she is so much fun to tease because she is such a goody-goody and shocks easily. In most cases it is the eldest child in the family that makes foolery of the younger siblings, but that's not the way it goes in this house.

"Can't wait to see him again tomorrow, can you?" Hanabi tried again.

Her sister growled a little and tossed the pillows off her head. "Hanabi-chan! E-E-Enough of this! Please! Go to sleep!"

The little mischief chuckled to herself for a few moments, then thought of another fun way to prolong the teasing. She began singing.

"The sun will come out, tomorrow ... Bet your bottom dollar ..."

Hinata heaved a deep sigh. "Hanabi ..."

"Just thinkin' about tomorrow ... Clears the cobwebs away ..."

"Hanabi-chan, really ... it's not funny anymore."

"When I'm stuck a day that's gray and lonely ..."

"I said stop it!"

"So you gotta hang on ... tomorrow come what may ..."

"Hanabi-chan!"

Hinata fumed, feeling at a complete lost at what to do with the little whipper-snapper. Actually, Hanabi didn't do this very often; in fact it is more likely to say that she didn't do it at all, at least not on a consistent basis. Both sisters are born with a penchant for quietness. The difference is that Hinata quietness is borne of fear of being a burden to others, whilst Hanabi's is a natural aloofness characteristic of the Hyuuga clan.

Actually, Hinata is secretly glad Hanabi stole into her bedroom tonight. It would not be the first time, but it rarely happened. Now that she thought of it, the last time the sisters played truant on their sleeping time is before their mother died. The thought of her dear mother brought a stab of pain to Hinata's heart. She missed her terribly. She knew Hanabi did as well.

She remembered when her father used to smile more often. When Hinata was only a wee lil' toddler, Hiashi would pick her up, sit her on his shoulders and run in circles with both of them laughing. Yes. Hiashi Hyuuga, laughing. That was a long time ago. When her mother died, he just stopped caring. After that it was all-business, no nonsense. He drowned himself in his work, in his duties as the head of the Hyuuga house, tackling them with the non-fluctuating focus and efficiency of a machine. The father in him died, leaving behind the cold hard shell. The family has not been the same since.

In many ways, Hanabi's song echoed the little voice of hope in Hinata's heart of hearts. Tomorrow. What will be tomorrow like? The tomorrow when she grows up, fit and bold and no longer regarded as a burden. The tomorrow when she attained the glorified ranks of the jounin or even the ANBU Ops. The tomorrow when the woman in her breaks out and seizes the world by its horns. The tomorrow when all of her dreams finally come true ...

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow ... You're always a day awaaaaay ..."

At that moment, the door was flung noisily open. Light streamed into the room, casting shadows on two figures looming in the doorway.

Hanabi lost her voice and paled immediately to see their father standing there. He did not have to move or say anything. Feeling her skin crawl, the younger girl blinked and swallowed nervously as she crawled out of her sister's bed and trotted towards him like a tamed kitten.

Auntie Hsien'e came storming into the room, her luminous eyes almost glowing in the dim light, making her look like a fairytale witch. All she needs is a pointy hat and broom and she's all set. Hissing, she smacked Hanabi one as she passed her, almost knocking her to the floor. Hinata could not help but cry out a little when she saw that.

"Get out, you little imbecile! This house has rules! What kind of a lady are you going to make if you cannot follow a few lousy rules!"

Hanabi staggered to regain her balance and scurried over to her father who simply took her by the hand and walked her away. Hinata felt scared. She did not dare imagine what her father will do to her sister. She is sure it will not be good. But she had other more pressing things at hand ...

Hsien'e walked up to her and without a word slapped her across her face. Actually it was only a light tap and did not hurt at all, but it came with a very severe rebuke.

"Ning'yoo! You encourage your sister in this ... this childish game of folly! Most unbecoming of you! And, oh, that horrible _animal_ you brought into dinner with you! Was he really your teammate; now I don't think it is fair that the Academy should have put the two of you together. What sort of idiots do they have working there!"

The uptight lady begun pacing back and fourth, her breaths sounding ragged and hoarse in the still room. Hinata remained seated on her bed, not looking at her. She felt very bitter at the moment.

"Maybe ... Maybe I shall write a letter ... yes!" Hsien'e said to herself. "That cheapskate whatshisname ... that Umino Ibuha should be fired!"

Hinata's head snapped up. "It's Umino Iruka! And ... And he's a good sensei!"

The old woman snorted scornfully. "Hah! Soft! Soft is what he is! Lowdown, good-for-nothing ... and he's only a chuunin? How can they put someone like that in charge of the education field? It's no wonder the shocking number of _scrumps_ that got accepted as genin. I was there at your graduation, Ning'yoo, and I saw many _scrumps_! A great pity that you had to go to school with them! Oh, the horror! The shame ..."

Hinata felt her face grow hot with anger. But she reeled herself back in. She always did. It was one of her mother's last wishes for her to grow up a respectful lady who listens to her betters. She tried to see the silver lining ... Auntie Hsien'e is just concerned for her, she is trying to teach her how to be a proper heiress, she is being firm for Hinata's own good ...

"But that _barbarian _from the Inuzuka horde is the worst one I've seen! Oh, he shakes me to the marrow of my bones, he does! They are _all _barbarians, that clan! Primitive, shoddy upbringing. How positively revolting! I cannot stand to imagine that you must see him everyday, Ning'yoo, fine young lady like yourself! Shocking! Most shocking indeed! Not to mention, he has that ... that_ thing_ inside of him! I am glad you brought him along tonight, Ning'yoo! Now that I see what a disgusting creature you have on your team, I can use my power to help you find some new teammates! Don't you worry, Ning'yoo! I'll rid you of this _demonchild _once and for all and ..."

_"Don't talk about Kiba-kun that way_!"

Hsien'e fell back two steps in shock. The little mouse has screamed at her! And a most shrilling scream it was too! Even more shocking is that Hinata had tears streaming down her face. Hot, angry tears. Her hands gripped so tightly at the hem of her blanket that her knuckles are deathly white.

"N-N-Ning'yoo! What are these tears, child? Do you mourn for your teammate? Why should you? That foul, despicable, loathsome, ugly, uncivilized monster."

"No, no! You're _wrong_! Kiba-kun is not like that! Y-Y-You're the real monster!"

The old lady lifted her hands to her face and shook dramatically in an over exaggerated expression of shock. "OH! W-What did you call me!? Ning'yoo! How ... How ... How _DARE_ you!"

"My name is _Hinata Hyuuga_!"

Hsien'e backhanded her at once, this time for real. Poor Hinata tumbled off the bed the wrong way and hit the wooden floorboards with her left shoulder. Sadly, the fight had already gone out of her. It was just too much, getting angry like this in front of her auntie. It was just so against her nature to do so that she could not hold on for much longer.

But the damage had been done. Hsien'e Hyuuga's pride had been hurt. Her Byakugan activated, the blood vessels on either side of her head becoming engorged and making her look ten times more frightening. She snarled like a demon as she reached down and dragged the heiress to her feet, her sharp fingernails digging into Hinata's arm painfully and making her scream.

"A Hyuuga, are you!? Well, Ning'yoo, let's see how Hyuuga you really are!"

Hsien'e literally dragged the girl over to the opaque table in the corner of her bedroom. There is a thick book of papers on it and a pen in a bottle of ink. Hinata was physically thrown to the floor into sitting position.

"There you go! You vicious little imp! Ooh, how mad and gray you make me! How dare you talk back at me! Now, write! Write for me the _One Thousand Questions of Hyuuga_!"

Hinata sobbed. "B-B-But that will take hours! Hsien'e oba'sama, onegai ..."

The Hyuuga code is named the 'One Thousand Questions'. There are one thousand lines and one thousand criteria to the code and each one is written in the form of a question. This is so that when a member meditates on the code, he is directly asking himself if he has been living a worthy Hyuuga. To write it all down in calligraphic kanji is tedious, to do it from memory is even worse. And it did not help that it is the middle of the night and that Hinata was ready to sleep.

"Hsien'e oba'sama ..." Hinata weeps as she put her hands on the hem of her auntie's gown.

The old lady kicked her off and walked towards the door. "You have _no_ right to call me by name, you ... you horrid and ungrateful child, you! What a shameful and pathetic creature you are! Ugh! Now, write down the code by the time the sun rises or you will not be permitted to attend at the chuunin exams!"

Hinata trembled. That's like the worst news ever. It will be horrible if that happens and she knew that her Auntie Hsien'e had the right to hold her back. Kurenai ... no ... even the Hokage would not be able to say anything against it. Hsien'e only needs to affirm that Hinata is not ready for the exams and she's off.

It would be a huge blow to Kiba and Haku. The challenge is barely two weeks away and both of them are training like madmen, stoked and ready for action. It would be a blow to Kurenai as well. The rookie jounin-sensei is desperately looking to knock the 'rookie' derogative out of her title. The other jounin are just going to sympathetically laugh at her again and say that she is only 'a rookie after all' if her squad is not ready for the exams.

"Neji-kun!"

"Yes, Auntie."

Hinata looked up, feeling bile rise in her throat. She had not noticed her elder cousin standing outside the room. He comes in now at their auntie's call.

"You will watch her to see that she tries no funny business. No referring to the manuscripts and asking no one for help. I will return at sunrise."

Neji bowed. "Yes, Auntie."

The horrifying woman left. The long-haired youth swept his fringe off his forehead and sat down on a cushion by the table. As expected, he looked rather pissed at having guard duty just when he was going to sleep. In terms of relativity, he is her closest kinsman outside her immediate family. It is always the duty of the closest kinsman to watch out for the eldest son or daughter of the Main House. Actually, Hanabi would count as closest of kin, but she is much too young.

Hinata groaned beneath her breath. Talk about jumping out of the frying pan into the cooking pot. She ignored him and started writing. Off-hand she could rattle off some seven hundred lines or so with ease. Putting them in the _correct order_ however is another story. She paused and jabbed at her temples, trying to get the grogginess out of her head and concentrate on finishing the task at hand.

"This is _training_!" she told herself. "Enemy shinobi would be even more merciless! If I cannot do this simple thing, then it is true that I am not ready to think of becoming a chunnin!"

Hinata slaps herself on both cheeks twice, cracks her neck joints, arches her back and takes a deep, deep breath. Kiba's lopsided grin popped into her mind's eye again. Her lips quivered.

_Kiba-kun ... I will ... I will not disappoint you! I bet you my life on that!_

Neji regarded his younger cousin with contempt and arrogance. He felt scornful of the fact that to monitor the heiress and make sure she does her homework. What rubbish.

"Perhaps you might just give up and go to sleep. We both know that this task is impossible to complete. Some of those codes are pretty wordy, and you know Auntie likes them word-perfect."

To his disgust and anger, Hinata ignored him like he wasn't even there and just kept on writing. She went on feverishly for a few minutes, then growled as her ink ran across the page. She had to tear it out and do it again. That's the problem with using a brush. You cannot erase your mistakes. Of course Auntie Hsien'e did not actually _insist _that she use the brush, but she had already started and she might as well think of this as part of her traiing too.

Believe it or not, calligraphy does help you in fine-tuning your Jyuuken. It's the wrist strokes. They are generally the same whether writing or fighting.

Neji snorted derisively at her pitiful efforts and shakes his head.

"Why do you attempt to attain the unattainable? You are destined to fail in this; do you not see? What do you intend to prove out of this? It is pointless and foolish."

Suddenly, Hinata turned and lashed out, grabbing her cousin by the collar. "Look here, buster! Aunt Hsien'e said to watch me, so you just shut up and watch me! I'm busy right now and if you interrupt me again, I'll call the Caged Bird out on you!"

She flung her cousin so he would lose composure and drop on his back in prone position. Neji lay there gasping and blinking at the ceiling, unable to get up. And he had lost his tongue.

--

**END. Thanks for reading.**

This chapter is very longwinded and I'm pretty sure it must have bored some of you. Sorry about that, but it had to be done. The upshot of all this will become clear in later chapters.

Gokun and Kiba's food frenzy is based on a good friend of mine and our misadventures together. We bunked at each other's houses a lot and played in the kitchen when the respective mother is not home. We made ourselves sick a couple of times. Here's a free tip : Try stuffing M&Ms and honey and pour chocolate milk into a slice of pizza with cheese and sausages on it. Put it in the oven until the M&Ms melt and ooze all over the pizza. It is shockingly delicious! I swear!

Hanabi's song is "Tomorrow" from Little Annie Orphan. One of the world's most timeless pieces, imo.

'Scrumps' is not a real word.

--

**The Hyuuga House**

Just to keep you guys informed, there are now a few new Hyuuga to take note of.

**Hsien'e**. The most important original character by far. Remember her well because she is going to play a huge factor in Hinata's development, which no doubt, you already figured out for yourself. I won't talk too much about her here for fear of giving away any spoilers. She knows about the Kyuubi and has a personal grudge against the Inuzuka. That's all I'm saying. In spite of how it is spelled, her name is pronounced 'Shi-en'.

**He'eto** and **He'eko**. This is one of the things I thought of long before Pack Nature even started. To create a little bit of distance between the two sisters, I needed to give Hanabi some people she can kind of grow up and play with. These twins are slightly younger than her and with the three of them hanging out, Hinata would feel somewhat isolated. The only person in her immediate age range is Wedgie Neji, so she's in for a bitter struggle to even enjoy herself in her own home. It also gives her further reason to feel closer to Kiba.

**Hiruko**. Think of him as a young nice guy type. More scholar than fighter. I realized only after the chapter is over that Hiruko is the name of one of Sasori's puppets. I'm too lazy to change it, but it won't make a difference. It is not like this guy is going to play a huge role in this fanfic. He is more of a filler character for scenes amongst the Hyuuga, so you will very likely see his name pop up here and there.


	25. Chapter 25

**I have a very high fever and am close to death. Please be kind to me and write many, many reviews ... **_**cough cough**_** ...**

**--**

**Reviewing the Reviews.**

**Dustori ... **What, are you talking directly to Hinata in this review? Confused me a bit at first. The Inuzuka are half-beast and have no aptitude for table manners at all, so Kiba's actions are well within his nature and upbringing. If Hinata can see so much good in Naruto at the lowest point of his life, there is no reason she can't see something in Kiba as well. Aunt Hsien'e made her Kyuubi comments rather quickly, so Hinata probably didn't quite catch them in that situation. Calling Kiba a demonchild can be put off as just lousy name-calling.

**Garouga88 ... **It may have been a little overblown, but try to take it as illustrating a point. Kiba and Hinata are two whole worlds apart and his antics in the Hyuuga house are slightly exaggerated to flesh this out. The_ important _part of the chapter is what came at the end.

**Mashadette** ... Damn it! Thanks to your review I cannot get out of my mind the image of Kakashi tricking Kurenai into thinking he's taking her squad for a mission, and instead invited them to join his squad to play Castle Wars instead! _Aaaaaargh_! And stop complaining! It's really difficult writing this, you know!? Go take up golf or collect birds' feathers, or something.

**Takari4ever3012 **... Good! You _are _supposed to hate that woman! And if you liked that, you're absolutely going to love the next Hinata/Neji interchange. Too bad you'll have to wait quite a bunch of chapters to see what it is. Awww ...

--

**Disclaimer Time**

How many more ways can I say it!? I don't own Naruto! I don't! I swear! I want to, but I don't!

**--**

**Chapter 25 : Fire, Earth and Lightning. (Chuunin Exams Arc) **

Chuunin are seriously underrated rank, simply because they are lower than jounin. A lot of people make the mistake of thinking of them as weak, which is a very wrong perception. After all, all jounin and ANBU were chuunin once.

And there are special cases like Umino Iruka who are older, more knowledgeable, more skillful and more experienced than a number of jounin. Iruka is a chuunin today not because he failed to make it up a rank but because he gave up the climb to the top so he could stay at the Academy and help others succeed. It was his niche, his specialty. He would not have been able to devote all his time to children's education had he become a jounin with responsibilities and expectations to match.

In any case, through a genin's point of view, becoming a chuunin is the most important thing at present. And for Konoha's current batch of new hopefuls, that time is now.

The days got shorter and shorter and the weeks flew by. What once felt like ages is now an urgent rush to get oneself ready for the challenges ahead. All squads have been taken off the missions register so that they can focus on their training and preparation. Personal improvement is not enough. Building strong team rapport is just as important. This is no time to pick a fight and hold a grudge against your teammate now. This is no time to try something stupid and get yourself critically injured either.

Will they be ready in time?

--

Shikamaru watches as Ino backflips right over Choji and crumples to the floor in an untidy heap. She had already lost consciousness, which means she's got her jutsu working for her.

The chubby boy with the love of beef and potato chips trembled on the spot for a few moments before throwing both hands up to his head.

"I ... I am fat!" he spluttered. "I am fat and ungainly and pudgy and stout! Look upon me, for I am jelly! Hey, check out the soft flabby lumpiness hanging around my waist! It is _sooooo_ unattractive! I must go on a diet! I must listen to Ino because she is the prettiest and smartest person in the whole village! I must make myself thin because thin is the thing to be! Say NO to fat! NO to fat! Everybody, now ... say NO ..."

Suddenly, Choji whirled around and punched himself hard in the nose. He fell over groaning and a moment later, Ino's body came back to life. The blond girl sat up gasping hard.

"_Aaaaaaargh_! Ino! You stupid damn shit! What the hell did you do to me!"

"Well, exc_uuuuuse_ me, fatso! I was only trying to help!"

"You ... You ... You called me fat! I am not fat! I am not fat! I am husky! I am big-boned!"

"Call it whatever! You eat way too much, fat boy! Do you WANT to kill your chances to obtain a pretty girlfriend!?"

"I told you before ... I need it for my family's jutsu! Don't you ever listen!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed. He could never understand why his teammates can go on and on with the same damn charade again and again. It is always about the same subject.

"Come on, you guys ... Choji, the weight thing is really not an issue ... And Ino, why don't you just lay off? This is getting old."

The moment he said it, he regretted it. Both Ino and Choji immediately turned on him, looking like they want to slit his throat.

"I don't want to hear that from _you_! Look at you! You're what ... one ten, one twenty pounds!? Tops!? You wear pants five sizes smaller! You can jump into a barrel and not get stuck! I ain't seen my penis since I was like five! And also ..."

"Shika-kun! How _dare _you tell me to lay off; that is like _so _rude! I am not someone who just_ throws_ her opinions freely all over the place! I know what I am talking about! And you know that I know what I am talking about because I ..."

The Nara prodigy with the love for lying back and watching the clouds roll by wished he was doing exactly that right now. He jams his fingers into his ears to block out the pandemonium.

"How troublesome ... Why do I even bother..."

--

"Good! Very good! _Hahahahahahahaha_! He's good, isn't he, Sophia? Of course he will never be as good as me! _Hahahahahahahaha_!"

Kiba drops down to one knee and releases the Chibinu, all half a dozen of them. It took him barely more than a second to pick them all up before the scurried away. He still needed two hands to do it, three in each hand. But he had done it. He had mastered the first level of the Sanren Satsu.

The Chibinu training goes like this ... Kiba would summon as many of the little critters as he thinks he can catch into a straight line in front of him. The rule is not to use a wide sweeping motion to grab them, but rather thrusting jabs and to only snag one Chibinu per jab. Their speed is comparable to that of a chakra-enhanced shuriken thrown by a jounin or better. In other words, Kiba's jabs had to come out so fast that you couldn't even see him do it.

One moment, you watch him summon three Chibinu. The next moment, you see him flinch. And the moment after that, you see three wriggling hairballs in his outstretched fist. It is that fast. That is what the technique is about. Throw three punches at the opponent so fast that they only see one. Or make them see three punches when there are actually nine. Imagine tossing both fists at the opponent one after the other whilst applying Sanren Satsu.

"_Hahahahahahahaha_! You did it, you did it! And in such a short time too! Most remarkable!" Master Kobi clapped his little hands resoundingly as he bounced on the rock he was sitting on.

Kiba smiled to himself as he dispelled the summoning jutsu to send the Chibinu back to the dimension from which they came.

As impossible as it seems, Sanren Satsu is a technique that does not require chakra. It is the height of physical supremacy. No human being should be able to do something like that; but the Inuzuka are half-beast. They are physically stronger, faster and more resilient to full-on attacks than even the most well-built of natural humans.

A technique like Sanren Satsu is no big shocker for them really. Even so, as Kobi remarked, Kiba did complete his training a little sooner than expected. Kiba deigned to say however that the Kyuubi did help out a little.

But the oldest Inuzuka had seen enough strange things in his life.

He stopped laughing but maintained his big-ass grin and folded his arms. "Alright, snot face. Are you ready for your next lesson?"

Kiba's eyes brightened. "You ... You mean it?"

Kobi shrugged. "Sure! You got Sanren Satsu down pat and that's great! Now all you gotta do is just keep increasing the number of Chibinu you work with! Personally, I can go up to eight without breaking a sweat! _Hahahahaha_!"

The younger dog-nin swallowed the bulge in his throat. Eight punches in one; imagine that.

"Anyway! As I was saying ... Sanren Satsu is great, but it is just one technique. What're you going to do if someone discovers a way to stop you? Drop to your knees and beg for mercy? _Hahahahahahaha_!"

"What's the new technique you want to teach me?" Kiba boomed before the little olive bean sprout could go into one of his long nonsensical rambling tirades again.

Kobi regarded him for a few more seconds. "The new technique ..." he started slowly. "... is that there is _no_ new technique! That's the _end_ of your training! _Hahahahahahaha_!"

Kiba did a double take. "W-W-What!? You ... You ... You cheapskate! Mum and Kurenai-sensei entrusted my training to Kuro, and Kuro entrusted my training to you, and now you're backing out on me!? All of you are fucking bastards! It's ... It's the Kyuubi, isn't it? You're all pushing me aside because you're afraid! How can I ever trust any of you!?"

Kiba was too upset to care about what he was saying. Besides, he is pretty sure a sagely old guru like Kobi would know about his notorious prisoner. The olive-tanned boy in the toga stood with his back facing Kiba. Lady Sophia's face is an impassive mask. It is almost as if they did not even hear his 'Kyuubi' remark.

"There is an old saying that goes ..." Kobi began in a slow tone. "... If you catch a man a fish, he can eat for a day; if you teach a man to fish, he can eat for a lifetime. I've given you your fish, Kiba, and now you must fish on your own. The Sanren Satsu is theoretically easy to grasp, but difficult to execute and even harder to train for. It is a good benchmark in that if you have the dedication to master Sanren Satsu, you have the dedication to master pretty much anything else."

Kobi turned around to face the genin, his eyes stern and blazing with one hundred and thirty years of wisdom and knowledge. For once, he is not smiling at all. "If you are ready to get serious, Kiba ... then it is time to start creating your own jutsu."

--

Fingers dancing in fluid, well-practiced motions ... _Fire Style : Phoenix Flower Flame Jutsu!_ ... Uchiha Sasuke goes into a full-body somersault in mid-air. Cupping a loose fist to his mouth, he launched several mushroom-shaped balls of fire at irregular intervals.

"Go now ..." whispered Shino beneath his collar. Swarms of black beetles buzzed their way out of the Aburame nin's long sleeves, and begun navigating through the deadly maze of flame created by Sasuke's projectiles.

Several of the unfortunate brood got fried to their deaths as the swarms split into six uniform groups and closed in on the Uchiha prodigy from different angles.

Sasuke had not landed yet. Going into another spin, he let fly one last and very fast fireball.

Shino's blackglasses flashed in the sunlight as he doled out unseen commands to his six-legged troopers. A small kamikaze unit was sent straight into the eye of the projectile, to implode it and disrupt its course before it struck down the larger part of the swarm.

Sasuke grit his teeth. He is in a bloody precarious situation right now. In about half a second, he will land and the Air Force strike teams will descend upon him like hungry vultures on a rotting cadaver. Of course, he could whip out a couple of kunai and slash them all to pieces, but the attack from above is the least of his problems now.

No, the bigger problem is the attack from _below_.

Shino had surreptitiously deployed his Ground Infantry whilst the Uchiha prodigy was dancing in the sky. This strand of kikai are incapable of flight; however they are more resilient to attacks and can drain more chakra than the winged ones.

If he were to land now, he would land right in the waiting arms of Shino's ground troops. They are right there, standing below him in perfect formation; the whole swarm shaped like a hexagon. Licking their chops, just waiting for him to fall. And the Air Force units are closing in.

In about half a second, Sasuke Uchiha is going to be nothing more than a wriggling humanoid mass of black buzzing insects.

But they don't tag 'prodigy' to his label just for kicks.

Closing his eyes, he smiled in a way that made Shino frown ever so slightly. Sasuke hit the floor and his entire body was swallowed up by the black mass in an instant. The kikai are like piranhas; they see their prey and _whoosh_! They don't waste any time at all.

Then Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke, replacing himself with a log. With paper bombs tagged to several kunai embedded in the deadwood. Shino grit his teeth as he watched his entire ground infantry and half of the strike forces from the air go up in a smoking wake of explosions.

Damn.

An instant later, Shino felt the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Sasuke's spinning kick slammed into the side of his skull from behind a second later, making a sickening cracking sound.

The prodigy had a smug grin plastered on his face, silently congratulating himself for getting past the chakra-sucking army and at their chief commander. And why shouldn't he be proud? Shino is a kind of prodigy himself. Amongst his own clan, it is said his skills have the potential to be unmatched. A shrewd, calculating tactician and network strategist in the making. It is hard getting within ten feet of him when he really gets serious.

Suddenly, Shino disintegrated like he was made of liquid.

"Gah! Insect clone!?" Sasuke pulled back in astonishment as a large swarm of kikai dematerialized itself and flew at him like a black tidal wave.

The real Shino reappeared right behind him and grabbed his collar with one hand, holding him in place as the excited clusters settled on his arms and legs.

"Game. Set. Match. Shino wins," muttered Kakashi Hattake from his seat on a wide tree stump. He was not reading his odd books today but a newspaper. Actually, if you really knew the truth, he had a book shielded by the papers.

Shino releases his teammate and calls off the swarms. Growling, Sasuke dropped on all fours and punched the ground hard. "Damn it! This is the third ... no, _fourth_ consecutive time you've beaten me! What the hell is going on here!? Why do I lose!?"

Kakashi had been running his boys through several sparring matches lately. For awhile, both were very evenly matched with Sasuke always proving to be just little bit sneakier in the end. Then Shino copped his first win against his high profile teammate a month ago.

Ever since then, it had been a rough-and-tumble see-saw struggle until the Aburame boy suddenly could not be beaten in the last four matches. Sasuke could not accept that Shino is obviously getting better and better than he is. The score chart doesn't lie.

"In point of fact ..." Shino spoke up in his well-worn monotone. "Sasuke's taijutsu far exceeds my own. It was a risk I took to make direct contact with him, a risk he could well have turned against me. Had you not halted the match then, Kakashi-sensei, the outcome might well have been quite different."

Sasuke scowled as his blood boiled. He had not actually thought of that. And it was a bloody obvious comeback too! Shino fights long-distance 95-percent of the time! He could have done it! He could have won just now! Instead, the sight of the onrushing kikai had clouded his mind and he would have been swatting stupidly at them had the match not been called.

Kakashi's one good eye twinkled as he looked at his pair of prodigies. Of course he knew that the Uchiha kid had lost the mental battle, but he did not say. Strong and consistent both and from incredibly powerful clans, Sasuke and Shino are quite a tag team to be revered. Their chances look very good indeed.

Wait a moment ... there are actually three prodigies on this team.

The silver-haired jounin smiled through his face mask at the girl standing beside him. "Well then, Sakura-chan? You're up next! Let's go!"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

Maybe she didn't have Sasuke's physical fortitude or Shino's superior mind games. But Sakura Haruno's memory is acutely photographic and her chakra manipulation is already on par with the jounin greats. Both qualities are vital for a field-worthy genjutsu specialist. Even Kurenai Yuuhi confides in Kakashi that his sweet little genin might be even better than her one day.

Sakura's green eyes steeled as she whipped out her forehead protector and used it to tie her long hair into a tight, high tail. Shino meanwhile stood with arms stretched in a lax battle stance. His deadly army of doom crept and crawled all over him protectively, patiently awaiting his next command.

--

"Create my own jutsu?" Kiba frowned, scratching his noggin.

Kobi nodded. "Yes. Let me tell you about the clan of Haizan that lives in one of the small border villages. They preach a very unique taijutsu that attacks the 'breaking point' of any object and smashes it to bits with one hit. Basically, every object on Earth has a specific central point that holds the object together. Strike that point soundly and the object falls apart. Anyway, that is the crux of Haizan style. Every generation, however, some wisecrack will try to come up with a new _twist _to their technique. Seemed like a good idea at first. It kept the technique fresh. Kept opponents guessing because the technique kept evolving. Except that after more than ten generations of evolution, they discovered that the technique has become ten times weaker than the original. The Haizan family is broken up today, dispersed through the five great nations. You might even find a few of them in Konoha, making a living out of some small business. A solid clan with a remarkable style, broken apart ... all because no one could agree which version of the technique is the best anymore."

The olive-tanned boy gestured towards Sophia who bowed and turned away to retrieve something from a skin bag she had with her. Taking a deep breath, Kobi smiled.

"Anyway, sorry for that long winded little tale of mine. What I really wanted to say is a technique that is handed down will always be weaker than it's original. You will never apply a hundred percent of any jutsu I teach you. Because you will understand things differently and interpret them differently; you have your own preferences and your own limitations. I may have created a technique with a single purpose in mind; you will use it for a different purpose. And that is why I say I will not teach you anything else. Now you will teach yourself. Create your own jutsu, Kiba. That is the fastest way to be truly strong. There is no shortcut in the road to greatness. But if you were to insist on taking shortcuts anyway, well, this is it."

Kobi stood straight, putting both arms behind his back. "Alright, Kiba ... it's time to get serious ..."

He looked at the genin a laser-sharp glint in his eye. "From here on out, we are not fooling around. You want to get stronger? Then let's get on it right away! I will train you to train yourself, to discipline yourself, to set the pace for yourself. In the end you are going to do everything yourself. I cannot create your jutsu for you. You must discover the secrets of your body and mind on your own. It will be a harsh and treacherous journey, and require a lot of concentration and a lot of chakra. I won't even lie about it ... you _will_ get hurt! But if you're willing to get your feet wet, I say why not go all the way in? Are you ready for this, Kiba?"

The dog-nin's eyes are as hard as steel. "Master Kobi ... I was _born_ ready!"

"Good! _Hahahahahahahaha_! Very, very good! In that case, answer me this question ... Do you know the nature of your own chakra?"

Kiba's eyes went wide. "The nature of ... my chakra?"

Kobi threw a hand out in his guardian's direction. "Sophia! The papers ... now!"

"Yes, Kobi-sama." The old lady reached into the skin bag and pulled out several off-white, palm-sized slips of rectangular paper.

"Kiba," Kobi said as he took one of them. "These are no ordinary papers. You know about them?"

The dog-nin scratched his nose. "I think so ... Momma told me once. They're those so-called '_chakra papers_', right? They are used for determining the nature of one's chakra."

Kobi nodded with a smile. "_Hahahaha_! So you already know! That's good! _Hahahaha_! But for clearance's sake, I'll give you a refresher. There is a type of tree, codenamed the 'shinobi tree'. It is grown almost purely on chakra instead of the usual fertilizer. Amazing, isn't it? _Hahahahaha_! These papers that you see here are made out of that tree's bark. They are extremely sensitive to chakra and are used, as you say, to determine the nature of chakra. By 'nature', I mean the 'element' of one's chakra. Alright, kiddo, tell me, how many base elements are there in this world?"

"Five," Kiba said, holding out a palm with all five fingers out. "Ho'noo shizen, mizu'i shizen, fu'kaze shizen, rai'jin shizen and tsu'chi shizen. The global map is split into five continents; each continent represents one of the five elements as well."

The sage nodded again. "Good. Correct. But this is basic knowledge; you must be very stupid if you didn't know it! _Hahahahaha_! Anyway, the chakra papers! When a surge of chakra, even a very small bit, comes into contact with one of these papers, one of five things will happen. Fire-rooted chakra will burn the paper to ashes. Water-rooted chakra completely soaks it. Wind roots slice it right in half and earth roots cause the paper to crumble to pieces. Finally, lightning-based chakra crumples the paper into a ball. Well, Kiba, have you got it?"

"I guess so ... but what about other element-types? The First Hokage, for instance. He uses _mokuton_ chakra. Wood-based jutsus. And my teammate Haku has the ice element."

Kobi considered for a moment. "Kiba, tell me ... the color green ... where does it come from? More specifically, how do you obtain green?"

"By mixing blue and yellow?"

"Yes, yes. There, you see? You already know the answer. Red, yellow and blue are primary colors. By mixing one with another, you derive green, orange and purple. Further deviations produce more and more and more and more variants until you have more bloody colors than you could ever want! The same you can do with chakra."

Kiba nodded, his eyes shining as they usually did when he is excited. "I get it, I get it! So the Wood element is derived from combining two of the base elements. Let me guess ... earth and water, right? Because the earth has all the nutrients it needs for growing trees. Add in some water and you've got your _moku_."

"That's right, kiddo. And your teammate's ice is the result of water and wind. He can call forth the freezing forces of winter, and with that ... solidify a body of water into ice."

The dog-nin rolled up his sleeve as Kobi flicks a slip of paper at him, and he grabs it.

"Alright! So let's find out what element I am!"

"Go for it, boy! _Hahahahahahaha_! Do it! DO IT NOW!"

--

_Ha! Look! Look at him go! Yes! I did it! I fooled him! Damn, I'm good_!

Kurenai Yuuhi cheered for herself as she watched the suave senbon-chewing Genma Shiranui jump rooftops trying to keep up with her. Or at least what he_ thought_ was her. The young jounin snickered and practically skipped off in the opposite direction.

_The mad fool! Following me around like that! What is he, a stalker? Wait till he finds out that he had really been chasing after a stray dog! _

Today is another good day for training her young genin. Not that there are many days left till crunch time anyway. It is confusing however that Kiba is being pulled away by Kuromaru more and more often lately. The dog-nin had not joined his squad in eight of their last thirteen regular training sessions. Kurenai knows that Tsume wants to turn her darling son into an Inuzuka He-Man, but this is getting a bit out of hand.

Haku and Hinata are getting a little bit better but could work a lot harder, she thought with a sigh.

The two of them are very sweet-natured and very quiet; excellent buffers to the dog-nin's loud overblown personality. It had been admittedly peaceful lately though with Kiba missing in action. But sometimes it got so dull to the point that Kurenai even wished she could hear Kiba's voice in her head. Hinata and Haku practically never talked! God, what would it have been like if she had that Aburame kid instead of Kiba on her team!?

That team balance is so important, but Kiba's 'private training' as Kuromaru calls it is starting to kill things. Kurenai cannot help but feel like Kiba is becoming more and more isolated, a one-man show destined to stand on his own. Even Kiba himself is not being cooperative. The last time she tried asking him about this 'private training' of his, he grinned and said "It's a secret! Not telling!"

Yes, he's just a spunky, energetic young man and they are always naughty like that at their age. Top secret training, indeed! But Kurenai is not in the mood to play around. She wanted to assimilate Kiba more into the_ team_ part of the training, but she cannot do that if he won't even show her the progress of his individual skills.

It is almost as though Squad 8 had always had two genin; now Haku has replaced Kiba and the dog-nin is becoming a bit of a stranger. That is not to say Kiba is not communicating with his teammates at all. No, the three are seen together quite often for meals and walks around town. It is the team training that is lacking.

Haku and Hinata are not a great pair either. For starters, the Hyuuga Heiress is already too used to working with the dog-nin. Both Kiba's and Hinata's clans are taijutsu powerhouses, so they work in perfect sync. Haku spent all his life as a one-man show and has a very strange kekkei-genkai to boot. It was hard for Hinata to get used to his style. And both of them are so quiet and submissive that neither of them step up to take the lead when things slow down. At least Kiba drove the program head on when he was around.

They are very good _friends_, all three of them, but seem to be losing each other as _teammates_.

That is what she feared. Kurenai had been wrong about several things in her life. She just hoped that she got it wrong again this time.

--

Kiba sent a portion of his chakra into his fingers. Instantly the paper caved in on itself, crumpling into a ball. He blinked as Kobi smiled.

"Lightning chakra. It is not uncommon, especially not in a village as big as Konoha. But that's a good thing, kiddo. Creating your own jutsu is impossible unless you fully understand your chakra. You should be able to find plenty of jounin with the same typing. Don't be afraid to ask for tips if you get stuck."

The excited genin was about to throw down the ball of paper when he felt his chakra spike all by itself. He paused when he realized it must be Kyuubi.

**Hey, dork face! Hold onto that piece o' shit and listen to me! Unless you're like Haku and naturally obtained your typing through a kekkei-genkai, you will ever only have one element in your typing at your level. After much training and battle experience, a few lucky shinobi discover a second element to their typing when they have been a jounin for awhile. But you have one thing those guys don't ... You have The Great Mighty Kyuubi on your side! Haha!**

_What the hell are you trying to say, piss tank?_

**What!? What did you call me? Piss tank? I don't know what it is, but I know it must be very insulting! Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you is ... you have two elements, kid! Lightning is your primary typing. Your second typing to dormant right now because it is very weak. But why bother going through years of stupid training, when I can just awaken it right now for you?**

_Awaken my chakra? You can do that!? But how?_

**Skip it, kid! It's too long an explanation! Now, all I need you to do is increase your chakra. **

_Increase my chakra? That's it? Are you sure?_

**What are you expecting me to tell you to do? Take off all your clothes, chant some repetitive mantra, dance in circles and wash your forehead in holy oils? Just shut up and get with the program!**

Back in real time, Kobi is still looking at the crumpled ball of paper in Kiba's hand.

The genin sent another burst of chakra through his fingers. He could feel something different about it already. Whatever the Fox did, it has made his chakra seemingly more alive and powerful.

Suddenly, the chakra paper shook in his hand then crumbled like soil.

Kiba's face went very white and he jumped back breath stuck in his throat. "H-H-Hoooah! SOPHIA! D-D-Do you see that!? He's got Lightning _and_ Earth roots! My god! Wow! Two elements awakened already! A rare species you are, my boy! Unbelievable!"

**Wrong. It's THREE elements, grandpa! Don't forget that I'm still here! I am the Lord of **_**Fire**_**! Hm hm hm hm ... You have the three most destructive powers at your fingertips, kid! Together, we will **_**tear **_**the landscape apart! Hm hm hm hm hehehehe HAHAHAHAHA!!**

"That ... That is a very powerful combination you've got there, Kiba. You're going to do quite some damage with that."

**There, see? The old geezer agrees with me too.**

"Water has recuperative qualities, so most if not all medical shinobi have that in their chakra. Wind translates to great speed and evasion, and is greatest at cutting through solid objects. Earth is all brute force and strong defense, certainly the one that is most severe on the environment. Lightning does comparatively lesser damage than Earth, but it is well-focused and incredibly accurate, thus making it more effective. Fire builds courage and stamina, enhances chakra productivity, and is third best in terms of attack damage. With your combination, kiddo ... Earth and Lightning ... you are obviously bred for serious hand-to-hand combat; and with the Inuzuka style of taijutsu, this is _perfect_ for you! _Hahahahahahahaha_!"

_**Wrooooar**_**! What do you mean Fire is "third best" in attacking!? You stupid, stupid shit! Wait till I get out of this damn prison ... I'll show you "third best"! Kiba, don't listen to that goose! He is fucking old and fucking senile, and going to die very soon! **

Kiba was no longer listening to Kyuubi or Kobi. He stared at his fingers, lost in his own bubble of thoughts. Just how powerful can he get? Will it be enough to achieve his goals? Will he be ready in time for the chuunin exams? There isn't much time left!

Taking a deep breath, the dog-nin looked up at the sky. He believed that a_ certain_ someone in Suna is looking at the same sky ...

--

Gaara sneezed, a spittle of sand following out of his right nostril. Rubbing his nose, he looked up at the sun on impulse. That bright glowing ball of fire up there ... how intriguing. He could not quite put it in words. Sungazing has become a bit of a pastime for the youngest son of Lord Kazekage these days. That orb of red just fascinated him to no end.

The sand in his gourd started swishing back and forth in its prison. It got more and more violent, to the point the clay gourd shattered to pieces. The sand jetted out in a great wave and surrounded the red-haired youth in a protective hedge.

Gaara face slowly erected a smile as he stared at the clouds of sand in front of his eyes.

"You are excited ... too ... aren't you?"

The sands continued to swirl in mid-suspension, hanging over him like a great fog.

--

**Chapter END. Thank you for your patronage, and for the review you are going to write. I said the REVIEW YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE. Right!? **

**Chibinu** : Just in case I did not make it clear enough the last time, these little guys are really, really, _really_ small. Like field mice or pygmy hamsters. You're supposed to be able to hold like two or three in each hand.

Those of you who have watched as far as _Shippuden Episode 55 : Wind_ will know that my stuff isn't all original in this chapter. I apologize. I know it is basically a rewrite of that scene, even down to talking about Haku and the First Hokage. But it was so interesting I just could not completely disregard it. You know it is not my style to take wholesale scenes from the original story and put them in my fanfic. This one is one of the special cases.

But you can see that there is a difference between Naruto and Kiba learning the same lesson. Naruto is completely clueless and doesn't even know a shinobi's kindergarten basics, whilst Kiba is far more sentient and aware. Naruto achieves his progress with his determination and, I imagine, lots of good luck. He does exactly as his sensei (whether it is Kakashi or Ebisu or Jiraiya) tells him and doesn't know how to improvise. A hardworking and lovable idiot, but still an idiot. Kiba, I believe, would be a more welcome student to teach. The similarity between the two is that both are arrogant, self-confident, impulsive and have a tendency to jump without thinking. Naruto is like that because he is ignorant about the consequences. Kiba is like that because he thinks he is better than the consequences.


	26. Chapter 26

_Now that we have come to the Chuunin Exams Arc of this fanfic, you will be seeing much, much more of the other squads than before._

_So I have decided to write a profile page for the important characters you will meet. This chapter is NOT PART OF THE ACTUAL STORY, but rather just a whole bunch of notes describing new characters and teams and concepts._

_This is the fastest and most efficient way for me to let you know what these characters are all about, so please bear with me. It is kind of like that pointless episode just before the Forest of Death Arc when they had Konohamaru interviewing Squad 7's members. You can keep referring back to this page if you need to refresh your memory. It won't be a complete profile of course, because some things are connected to the plot and won't be given away now._

--

**Squad 7 : Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno  
****Sensei : Kakashi Hattake**

The new Squad 7 is a lot quieter without Naruto, of course. Shino is a huge difference in that he is poised and highly skilled. This is a team where all three are pretty good students in the Academy.

Sasuke does not have an annoying brat on the team who he will constantly snub, then later discover is not as flakey as he seemed at first. In other words, Shino (who is consistent and highly-skilled to begin with) does not raise Sasuke's competitive spirit and fighting anger the way Naruto did.

Shino is simply the less talented but more consistent person on the team. Sasuke's potential will eventually outshine Shino for sure, but for now (as you saw in the last chapter), Shino has the stronger foundation and Sasuke still has a ways to go.

It is probable that Sasuke does not push himself as much as he did with Naruto on the team, since Shino and Sakura don't get a rise out of him. He also won't find that "best friend" quality in Shino anytime soon, meaning his entire focus would be on Itachi alone.

So this Sasuke would be even more inward, self-centered and EMO than before, unless I give him someone else to hang with (which I actually will, so wait and see).

--

**Squad 8 : Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Haku  
****Sensei : Kurenai Yuuhi**

Well, these are our main characters. If you still need me to tell you what they are about, then I really can't help you. Okay, I'll talk a little; there you happy!?

Kidding aside ... I kicked Shino out because I wanted to give Kiba and Hinata a good reason to forge a strong friendship. With only two of them at first, they have no choice but to get along really well. This is also a good foundation for them going all fluffy on each other in much later chapters. Look forward to that!

It was quite tough thinking of a third teammate. I can't just throw anyone in there; it has to be someone who can replace Shino i.e. someone with tracking abilities and can fit into a team built for recon and info-gathering. That is why Naruto, who the most obvious candidate at the time, did not fit.

I nearly went with Sai actually.

Now, Haku does not have tracking capabilities like Kiba's nose or Hinata's Byakugan or Shino's bugs. But he does have his Ice Mirror jutsu. So maybe, like Zetsu (the plant guy in Akatsuki), he can play the role of the team's spy. His Ice Mirrors allow for a conscious and living reflection of himself to exist in a body of frozen water

Let me illustrate how this works ... Assume he cast this jutsu on a puddle of water in the road. If someone walks by that road, Haku's reflection will be able to see who it is and even hear conversations. When the jutsu disperses, anything the reflection picked up will be transferred to the real Haku, who could be miles away. Essentially, it is like Naruto's Kage Bunshin. Each Bunshin can work separately and when they disperse, whatever information they learnt will go back to Naruto.

--

**Squad 9 : Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi  
****Sensei : Asuma Sarutobi**

Nothing new to add here, since this team hasn't changed from the original. The only thing inconsistent is that this squad is presented as "Squad 9" in the earlier episodes, then as "Squad 10" during Shippudden. Wonder what's up with that, or am I wrong and it has always been Squad 10?

For clarity, in my fanfic only, this is Squad 9.

--

**Squad 10 : Naruto Namikaze, Shingo Kanbuki, Muumuu  
****Sensei : Ebisu**

I already discussed why Naruto is registered as Namikaze and not Uzumaki.  
(Please see my pre-chapter notes from Chapter 22.)

Ebisu was elected as sensei for Konohamaru's squad in the original story; I believe to be an issue of favoritism for the "Honorable Grandson" of the Sandaime (since Ebisu is supposed to be a top-notch teaching expert). As Yondaime's son, Naruto would probably be shown the same favoritism.

All three teammates are perennial jokers and pranksters, so Naruto isn't always alone in his pranks. With two more just like him, it gives him reason to feel confident. This time he isn't playing pranks to get peoples' attention, he's doing it out of sheer playfulness that is buoyed by having friends who share the same enthusiasm.

**Naruto's new skills ...**

In Shippudden, Naruto discovers that he has Wind-type chakra. Rasengan is a Wind-based jutsu, meaning that Yondaime had Wind chakra too.

Without the Fox's chakra messing up his system, Naruto should be able to learn things at a quicker rate (if he weren't so damn playful all the time). Don't forget that this Naruto hasn't had the pain of being estranged and hated, so he doesn't quite "grow up" in that sense.

Sasuke isn't there to pick on him along the way, then run away to Orochimaru and become evil. So Naruto knows no animosity and is happy and carefree all the time. He is more childish than the original Naruto and probably isn't as hardworking.

What I am going to do is to play up on Naruto's Wind-based jutsu. You will see some _never-seen-before_ jutsu in the story later. Rasengan is already there.

I am also giving Naruto his usual Kage Bunshin jutsu, because it is so much a part of his character that I find it hard to write him without it. However, without the Fox's limitless chakra reserves, he is unable to create multiple Shadowclones (don't forget this is supposed to be a jounin-level technique). Ebisu has decided to teach him the skill (maybe out of favoritism again) and he is able to create only _one_ Shadowclone this time. Just one.

**Shingo Kanbuki**

He is based off _Shingo Yabuki_ from the _King of Fighters_ franchise. Google him to see what he looks like. Basically, he is Rock Lee without the crazy hair and buggy eyes. Extremely enthusiastic about training and someone who really looks up to his sensei. In this story, he is a pyromaniac (likes anything that burns, fireworks, paper bombs, etc.). He dresses quite normally, except that his jacket and pants are a shockingly bright blue (in line with Naruto's blinding orange jumpsuit).

Like Naruto's wellworn "Believe it!", Shingo also has a catchphrase ... "It's my showtime!" He is also nutty over Ino, like Naruto is nutty over Sakura.

Shingo has Fire chakra and his kekkei genkai involves turning his body into a human fireball. So he's kind of like the Torch from Fantastic Four. Largely a taijutsu type, but can occasionally jump back and deliver a long-range flamethrower. His attacks are based off the ones in his KOF movelist.

In this story, the Uchihas are the real powerhouse Fire users in Konoha and Shingo's family, the Kanbukis, are a spin-off of the Uchihas. They are not as powerful, but can do more things with fire than the Uchihas. Their kekkei-genkai makes their bodies completely impermeable to flames, so Fire jutsus are pointless against them.

**Muumuu**

Based off _Mel the Torrent Witch_ from _Luminous Arc_, a very cool RPG for Nintendo-DS that was released only recently. _Google_ her to find out what she looks like. Basically, try imagining a smallish girl with poofy pants that wears a giant pink toadstool with white spots on her head. She has short blue hair like _Evangelion_'s_ Rei Ayanami_. Like her teammates, she sports an outfit with one insane blinding color. Hers is _pink_.

Very childish and naughty and spoiled; she is even worse than Naruto, but so _damn_ cute that you love her anyways. Her overused catchphrase is "For justice!" and she fancies herself a superhero who will rid the world of all evil. Another quirk is that she always speaks in third person. (Eg. "_Waaaah_! Muu-chan wants some cake _now_! Give her it!") She is also a sweet tooth, at an addiction level similar to Naruto's love for ramen. Shingo is the only one in the group without a particular food addiction.

Muumuu's skills ... She always carries around this fluffy green pillow shaped like the Konoha symbol, even in public (in line with her child like attitude). She can transform this into a huge leaf with a very long stem that she will carry like an umbrella. Not only can she wield this leaf like a big axe; it is also a "magic wand" of sorts she can use to summon more leaves. Her skills all involve the use and manipulation of leaves. (I am surprised they don't have a single character that uses leaves in their attacks, considering this is the Hidden LEAF Village, so I'm making one).

--

**Squad 11 : Rain Kanasawachi, Yun Long, Kamika Ayuhara  
****Sensei : Unspecified**

The whole point of creating a whole cast of original characters is largely as a challenge to myself and to place my own original quality into the story. I don't want to fall into the trap of simply re-writing the old story in my own words, and one of the best ways to guarantee that is to simply create entirely new characters. Please take serious note of this trio because I will very likely use them again and again, maybe even throw Kiba into a mission with their team. I mean, what's the point of creating new characters if I don't make significant use of them, eh?

The jounin-sensei for this squad is unnamed because it is really not important right now. I may have to make up a name for him later in the story though.

**Rain Kanasawachi**

Based off _Kairi _from the _Streetfighters EX _series. He's a guy with long dark hair like Sora's (that boy from the Fire Temple who also has the Fox's chakra). An injury gave him a big scar vertically across one eye, and he is half-blind. Kairi is tough and a bit of a bastard like Sasuke, but without the elder-brother-killing-his-whole-clan thing, so he has no vengeance in his heart. The fact that he can jump around with the others fighting over Haku when they thought he was a girl shows that being a tough guy is not the same as being unsociable and unfriendly.

He wears a mesh shirt like Shikamaru's and a white long sleeve cotton shirt with high collar over it. He wears black pants, but the right legging has been ripped at the knee. Instead he has several weapons pouches strapped all over his lower right leg, as he prefers to draw them from there.

If you remember when Squad 8 was first formed, Kurenai introduced her favorite restaurant as Kanasawachi's. Rain's family is from the Hidden Rain Village. They came to settle in Konoha when they heard that commerce is good. They set up a fancy okonomiyaki (Japanese style pizza) restaurant, and Rain dreams of being a great chef like his father. Rain's dad is fat and strong and intimidating, and is about the only person in the world with whom Rain drops the tough guy act and becomes a pussy cat.

Rain, as his name and roots suggest, manipulates the rain itself. His jutsus are all Water-based, long-ranged attacks. As from his costume design, he uses a lot of throwing weapons as well. He fights with twin short crescent-shaped swords if opponents get too close, though this is not preferable to him.

Rain is the strongest on his squad and is their leader. He hangs out with Yun Long a lot because they are both outsiders that came to settle in Konoha.

**Yun Long**

Based off Chinese kung fu artists _Yun_ from _Streetfighters III_. He wears a white satin cutoff top (sleeveless) with silver dragon print designs and black kenpo trousers. He has very long black hair down to his back, but this is usually tied up in a tight plait. The quirk in his outfit is that he sports a bright yellow baseball cap, given to him by his dead father.

A typical kung fu character, Yun Long is a taijutsu type. His kekkei genkai is a strange one. He has both Fire and Water chakra, but the strange thing is that he seems to have _two_ separate chakra networks. The upper half of his body is controlled by Water chakra and the lower half by Fire. Meaning that he can generate Water jutsu only with his hands and Fire jutsu only with his legs. This will be made clearer in the story.

Yun Long's personality is somewhat like Kiba's, arrogant and a little sly, but minus the Inuzuka violence and impatience. Rain is his best friend because they are both outsiders. Yun Long's family came over from a small unnamed Chinese village. He has lost his father with whom he was very close, his baseball cap being the only memento he has left of him. He now lives with his mother, and his uncle's family (if you remember, his uncle is described as a very tall man in the "Haku is a boy!" chapter).

**Kamika Ayuhara**

She is the first original character to appear in the fanfic, as early as Chapter 3 when everyone graduated from the Academy. She appeared only briefly, her mother snubbing Kiba before Tsume showed up to rescue her son. She is based on _Rurouni Kenshin_'s leading lady _Kamiya Kaoru_. In fact to make things easier, exactly like Kaoru, in looks, personality, everything. Beautiful, consistent, responsible but a bit difficult and unbending in her ways, in other words : great wife; tough girlfriend!

Like the Kamiyas, the Ayuharas are samurai swordsmen, and very typical ones at that.

Kamika is usually seen in the traditional hakama with white wrapover and black flare pants. (Notice how all three members of this squad wear a white top and black pants?).

Other than occasionally pelting shuriken and paper bomb tags on kunai, she hardly uses any ninja skills at all and sticks strongly to her samurai heritage. Kamika however will sometimes "power up" and send waves of chakra at the opponent with a swing of her sword.

Her chakra is also Water-based. Notice that all three members of these team have the same typing. One is a taijutsu type (Yun), another uses long range ninjutsu (Rain) and Kamika uses weapon-based jutsu; so it is a very good balance.

This is a team that is designed to do full-scale combat in waterlogged terrain.

--

**Team Gai and Sand Siblings**

These two teams also have not changed much since the original. I don't want to tell you too many things either, since they have A LOT to do with Kiba and Hinata, and as such I would be spoiling things if I talk too much now.

All I will mention is that Tenten will be written as being quite friendly with Hinata (because she is Neji's cousin). Neji despises Hinata for the same reasons he did in the original.

Rock Lee is good friends with Naruto and new character Shingo. All three often come together for morning aerobics with Maito Gai, where they will spend two hours screaming about youth and giving everyone around them heart attacks.

Rock Lee is Naruto's competitor for Sakura's affections and often joins Shingo in mourning for love since both of them can't get with the woman they want (Ino in Shingo's case). Naruto is different now and can score dates with girls because of his status as Yondaime's heir, so he often turns his nose up and laughs at the other two.

About the Sand three ... what can I say? Temari seems to find Kiba attractive. Gaara finds him attractive as well (in a very different way from his sister, damn it!). And Kankuro ... what do you want me to say about Kankuro? He's just a guy who wears makeup and plays with dolls. I'm sure he's very confident of his masculinity. Wanna bet that he wears panties as well?

--

**Other Teams**

The** Sound Team **is the same from before. I am also going to create a random **Rock Team** (rock/earth techniques). And a team from **Cloud Village** (storms/lightning manipulation techniques). The 3rd round preliminaries are going ot be FAR BIGGER than you ever dreamed it would be!!

**Kabuto's Team** is still the same, and I might as well tell you all now that Kabuto's involvement is the same, he's still with Orochimaru and they still want Sasuke. That's not really spoiling anything since it follows the original. But there will be something very different happening that will involve Squad 8.

**--**

**Okay, that's all the notes I have for now. I wanted to throw all this out here so I don't have to waste too many words introducing the characters or differences to old characters in the story itself. The moment the exams actually start, which is like 2 chapters from this one it'll just be BOOM BOOM BOOM, action all the way. I am not going to linger on development then.**

**If you feel anything is missing or the info is insufficient, it is probably because I intend to write about it in the fanfic itself (like Naruto's actual new jutsu). But you can ask anything you want to know anyway; and I'll answer if it doesn't spoil the plot. **

**Please Google up the references I gave for all original characters to know what they look like and read up on their personalities. These details will become clearer of course in later chapters, but if you want a clear picture to begin with then do some research on your own.**

**Since this is not part of the actual story, I am not expecting reviews but it would be appreciated of course. Tell me what you like or don't like, helpful suggestions, stuff like that. **

**And keep making those requests. **

**There have been a lot of you saying want to see this and you want to see that. Don't worry that I am not replying. I am taking everything into consideration. I am not ending this fanfic for a long, long, loooooong time so the chances that your request eventually appears in the story is very high (as long as it's not COMPLETELY insane and does not break my plotlines).**

**There **_**will**_** be Kiba : Shippudden! I guarantee it! Stay with me until then! **


	27. Chapter 27

**What would happen if Shino started working with bees?**  
_Why, you'd get a shinobi, of course! Get it? Get it? Shino-bee? Ahahahahahahaha! (snort, snort)_

Anyway, let's get on with the show.

**--**

**Reviewing the Reviews.**

**Kiba92 / Mad Merlin ...** Ah, new reviewers. Welcome. This is my circus and I'm the clown. Please clap (review) when my performance is good. **Merlin**, thanks for your thoughts. Haku is a very underdeveloped character (well, he died early) so I am trying to flesh out all the abilities he would have and are going to develop as per his kekkei-genkai to freeze water into ice. Whilst any shinobi could have learnt many generic abilities/jutsus, you notice how those with kekkei-genkais or come from clans with specific techniques tend to stick only to that? For example, I am sure the Hyuuga are able to do more than just Jyuuken. I'm sure they can cast huge elemental storms if they want. But they are proud of who they are and develop everything they can do around their Byakugan only, which makes them unique and indispensable. Ditto the other clans. As far as 'tracking abilities' go, I agree that Haku probably did learn few things to keep up his disguise whilst tailing Zabuza. I prefer to think however that these abilities are developed based on his kekkei-genkai. It is something only Haku can do and makes him unique, gives him an identity.

**Garouga88 ...** You only said not to kill Akamaru so I figured it was okay to kill kikai. X-P

**Mashadette ...** Wait a minute! What do you mean you "wouldn't have the time" to write? How interesting. You're always telling me you have NOTHING to do when awaiting my updates! Calling me _baka_, harking at my slowness ... You bad girl! Here, go write this fanfic at once, "_What if the Kyuubi was sealed into Teuchi Ichiraku instead of Naruto?_" There! That should keep you quite busy! I assume Kakashi would own everyone in Castle Wars. He'll just Sharingan the pros and copy all their strategies at once. And don't worry. Operation Wedgie Neji began a long time ago. I won't even warn you about when it will happen, so be prepared to fall off your chair any day.

**Nerimisia ...** You're back? Where did you go? Let's be realistic here. These genin squads probably meet everyday and spend probably the entire day together. Haku and Hinata would have had to get used to each other. They are so nice they probably count everyone as their friend anyway. When I say they don't talk, obviously I don't mean they say _absolutely nothing_. They are the sweet and submissive, good listener type. You need a good talker type like Kiba, Naruto, Temari, Ino, or Rock Lee to keep a steady conversation going. Kurenai doesn't strike me as a super conversationalist either (she's a bookworm/insomniac in this story), so things would be ruefully quiet and almost dead without Kiba in the picture. But of course, they do talk some.

**Peachcandy ...** Saying Naruto grew up in Shippudden is like saying the Pacific Ocean evaporated by an inch in a heatwave, _heh._ But I agree with you. He got so much more serious with training and you see so much less of his ramen addiction and Sakura obsession. Why do we get more and more boring as we grow older? Is that supposed to be natural? Who the heck decided that? I swear I'm gonna keep writing fanfics and making faces at my kid sister until I'm like 85.

**Unicorn Sky Rider ...** Nope, they are all in. All those teams I mentioned will be making it past the forest of death. It would have been pointless for me to introduce teams that won't be making it to the exams right now since this part of the story promises to be very long, and it would be confusing to the readers as well.

--

**Disclaimer Time**

_Alright! I finally have something different to say this time!_

**Sandaime Hokage's **_**actual**_** name : Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

_This is canon information given by __**kyuubi16**__, who has written some pretty impressive stuff on here. Many thanks to him. I really like knowing full names. Now, if someone can just find out Kiba's father's name, it would be a damn big help. After writing this chapter, I realized how tedious it is to keep referring to him as "Kiba's father" or the "Inuzuka patriarch" all the freakin' time._

**This chapter is the last of the build-up chapters before the actual exam. Notice I did not mention Haku, Hinata or Akamaru in the last chapter. What are they doing? How is their personal training going? Find that out in this chapter. Please read carefully because there might be a couple of things that might make you sit up and go "Oh, God ..." **

_And the official line ... I don't own Naruto. This is not for profit. Bla bla bla ..._

--

_**Pack Nature Chapter 26 : White Eyes, White Fangs (Chuunin Exams Arc)**_

A professor of paleontology once proclaimed, "The extinction of the dinosaurs was not caused by global cataclysm or by a behavioral defunct that lead to one. It was an unavoidable, pre-scripted development in evolution's timeline. It had to happen for our (the human beings) sentient awareness to arise on this planet."

But what makes human beings think they are sentient and aware? On what grounds do they make such high claims and by what means to they chart their awareness as opposed to other living creatures?

Carbon dating puts the world's oldest microbe some 40 billion years back in Earth's timeline. Humans have been around for only a few hundred thousand. And postmodern science is only twenty-five years old. In the _Big Picture_, human beings are relatively new and should have no right to be making claims about who is sentient and aware in this world.

The animals and plants do not make such claims to bolster themselves because they are not designed that way. All living things fight for food, shelter and the right to mate. Humans are unique in that they fight for their _beliefs_. Some animals share a similar progressive intellect as human beings and can learn lessons based on past experiences. But only human beings ever progress towards a _goal_.

Yet, some of these human goals are outlandish and destructive and counterproductive. They either hurt the world and all that live in it; or are inward and selfish and serve only to satisfy the one striving towards it. Does that sound like a higher being that is intelligent and aware?

Only a creature that has observed both sides of the coin can rightfully make such strong claims. Only one that lives as the animals, subjugated to their instincts; and as the human beings, subjugated to desires, value systems and emotions ... Only one with a foot in one world and a foot in the other can truly understand the similarities and the differences and why things must be the way they are.

And so far, only one being in 40 billion years of evolutionary history has even come close to true sentient awareness. Just one. And even he does not quite understand the differences or see the whole purpose of living sometimes.

His name is Kuromaru.

--

"Alright ... _uhh_ ... _ahh_ ... take a break! Good work, you two!" Kurenai said, mopping her sweat-drenched forehead with the back of her arm as her other arm went around her person seeking the little purple towel in her utilities pouch.

She had almost said, "Alright, _girls_ ..."

It is a good thing she caught herself when she did. Not that Haku seemed to mind being treated as one all that much. He and Zabuza have been in Konoha long enough that it felt to everyone like they have always been here. Haku, however, spent several weeks as the 'pretty new girl' in town.

Kiba got so worked up being reminded of his embarrassing mistake that he would sometimes shout at random people who got it wrong ... "A boy! He's a fucking boy! Do you want me to pull down his pants and prove it to you? Get it right, you bloody idiots!"

As mentioned before, Haku didn't seem to mind, really. Talk about confidence in one's own masculinity. At least he did not go around wearing makeup, or repping a catgirl cosplay, or playing with dolls, or anything like that. Kurenai would have a heart attack if he did.

The rookie jounin sat down on a 100-year old tree stump and dried herself out. Her long, long hair felt coarse and clammy against her face and back. The sun is beating down with a vengeance. It is one of those days when the kunoichi with the lovely ocean of raven locks wished she could just cut the damn thing off. Deep down, she knew it would break her heart to do so after twenty painstaking years of keeping.

_Why the hell does Haku get to look so cool? Oh wait ... he can do ICE! Cheap bastard._

"Haku-kun? I was wondering ... uhhh ... I was w-w-wondering ..."

Hinata Hyuuga habitually plays with her fingers as the Mist-nin turns to her. "What is it, Hinata-san? Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering how you can do your jutsu with only one hand. Does this mean you can have two jutsu working simultaneously? Is that even possible?"

The Mist-nin smiled sweetly as he took a lax battle stance. "Watch me," he said as he held up both hands.

This particular training ground had a big pond in the middle with several big rocks arranged randomly in it. Not all the training grounds are grass and trees. Shinobi must experience different kinds of combat terrain because you never know where your missions are going to take you.

Standing by the water's edge, Haku begins to twirl both hands by the wrist in concentric circles. Gradually, the water at his feet started swishing back and forth before two small waves jumped out at him. Keeping up the circular motion, he takes a few steps back and 'gathered' the water towards him.

This particular skill is a special Mist Village taijutsu form known as _Water-Paddling Strokes_. Exactly like it sounds, the user gathers water unto himself using circular or paddling motions with his hands. One is able to keep a body of water suspended in mid-air within the vortex created by the circle with this skill. It is not a taijutsu bred for direct combat, but rather to prepare large sources of water that precede powerful Water ninjutsu.

Turning to face his teammate again, Haku abruptly halts his paddling motion and tosses both masses of water straight up. Instantly, both his hands ran through two completely different series of signatures at the same time. Hinata's eyes bugged out to see them. Even Kurenai stopped toweling herself for a moment.

"Ko'oriton : Ko'ori Cho'okoku! ... Ko'oriton : Baku'dan Karera Shi'buki!"

Instantly, two different things happened to the two bodies of water. One froze solid into a 'spiky ball' structure and fell. The other dropped to the ground with a splash, then rose again in the form of an ice statue that looked exactly like Haku.

When the first one hit the ground it exploded, raining pointed shards of ice in every direction all at once. Those that went off in Haku's direction are blocked by the ice sculpture in front of him!

The Mist-nin looked over the shoulder of his own statuette and smiled at Hinata who had dived behind a log to avoid the shard spray. The Hyuuga girl composed herself before standing up and clapping her hands.

"That ... That was great, Haku-kun! You're very talented!"

The Mist-nin shook his head. "Not really. Here, throw a kunai at this statue," he said, stepping aside.

"My ... My kunai?"

He nodded. "Hai."

Hinata did as she was told. The kunai went straight through and the sculpture shattered to pieces at once. It was surprising because she had not thrown her kunai very hard at all. The sculpture had looked incredibly solid a moment ago.

"The truth is ..." Haku explained. "... both my sculpture and bomb were equally weak. That is why the sculpture could block the flying shards. I am merely demonstrating to you that it is possible for me to perform two jutsu at one go. However, my chakra becomes divided, thus the potency of both skills becomes halved. If you had not ducked behind the log just now, the shards would not have hurt you at all. Had I two separate chakra networks and can produce two supplies of chakra at once, this wouldn't be a problem. But I don't. So even if I can do two jutsu at once, what is the point?"

Hinata grabbed her teammate's hand and squeezed it, looking deep into his eyes.

"The point is, Haku-kun ... it's _amazing_!"

--

Puppies barked and tore at each other playfully as they each tried to take possession of the football. The one that takes it all the way to the end zone for a touchdown is going to be given the biggest lamb leg bone tonight; and with any luck, still with meat on it.

But when there are thirty puppies on the field and only one ball, things can get a little hair-raising. The smaller ones got jostled to the off sides or trampled underfoot. The biggest ones got ganged up on and bitten. The white-furred ones looked anything but white after rolling and wrestling about in the dirt. And the football ... well, it is probably more like a foot _rag _by now.

A young adult beagle that was supposed to be playing the referee is completely unconscious on one end of the grounds, stampeded half to death by his younger brethren.

High on the back portico of the house and far away enough to be safe from the bloodbath, Kuromaru lay in a relaxed posture waving his long tail back and forth to chase away mosquitoes. It is a damn hot day so it felt good to be in the shade. He shook his head as he watched the youngsters kill themselves out in the open. Was he like that when he was a pup? He couldn't remember.

Just then, a creaking told him that someone else had entered the porch area.

"Hiruzen," the old wolf-dog said without even turning to look.

A moment later the Third Hokage, now dressed in a casual baggy mesh shirt with fishing shorts and flip-flops, plopped down into a rattan rocking chair beside him.

"Kuro," the withered old man nodded.

The informal exchange suggested that the two of them knew one another far more personally than seen in the public eye. Definitely far more than _Tsume Inuzuka_ realized. Neither mother nor daughter will be home until late at night. And Kiba would be staying overnight at the old temple with Master Kobi again.

This is the best time for the Sandaime to pay a visit to an old friend, and talk of things not meant for other people's ears.

Kiba's father had been working very closely with the old man, and Kuromaru with him. Due to certain unpleasant discoveries, the Inuzuka patriarch had to go abroad very constantly to take care of things that only a man of his skill, aptitude and experience can be pressured to handle. Kuromaru remained behind because no one else could be trusted to see that the clan doesn't fall apart when the dominant male is absent. Tsume herself is emotional, high-strung and painfully erratic and cannot be trusted with the job.

Kuromaru's ability to not only speak the language of humans, but to actually understand human inter-workings, made him far more valuable to Konoha than even Kiba's father himself. Because Kuromaru is also a nin-dog. He can converse and understand the other nin-dogs as well as the human members of the clan when Kiba's father could not. Essentially, he could understand all other animals as well.

Only one that thinks like a beast and man both can be trusted to make the most righteous and accurate of judgments.

The truth is ... the advent of the Nine-Tailed Fox had absolutely nothing to do with Kiba's father's long stand of absence from the house and home. The Inuzuka patriarch had the heart of a lion. A thousand Kyuubis couldn't make him shit his pants. Of course he wasn't afraid of his own son. There is a reason for why things are the way they are. Lying is wrong and hurtful and so is killing, but they are sometimes necessary for the greater good. Who can really say what is right or wrong anymore in this world?

"I'd make you some coffee, but I can't get my paws around the grinder."

Sarutobi chuckled softly. It was a standing joke between them whenever he paid a visit. When Kuromaru visited him in his own house, the gag is, "Would you like doggy biscuits with that tea?"

"Grandmaster Kobi-sama sent me a letter late last night," Sarutobi stated. "It seems that young Kiba will be surprising us with some newfound skills no one in Konoha has ever seen before!"

The wolf-dog sighed. "That mad old fool. He is always saying ridiculous things like that."

"But haven't they always held a ring of truth?" Sarutobi observed with a smile.

Kuromaru shrugged. "We will just have to wait and see for ourselves then."

Akamaru was barking very loudly at the moment. The two venerable seniors watched as he doggy-tackled a very fat brown pup to the ground and sank his little teeth into the fatty's blubber neck. He disappeared from few a few seconds later when the rest of the pups dived onto him and each other in a crazy scruff pile.

"Are you absolutely sure he is ready to sit for the examinations?" the old man asked, nodding his chin in the direction of the squabbling puppies. Specifically, he is referring to Akamaru.

Kuromaru did not beat around the bush when he spoke to the Hokage. He shook his head at once. "I'd quicker send blind duckling to aid Kiba through this one. Akamaru is starting to head off on a detour of his own; one I am afraid from which he may never return."

Sarutobi looked down at the half-wolf. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean he is deviating from becoming a proper nin-dog. I see signs ... little signs popping up here and there that suggest ... things."

Up on the field the dog pile had scattered to the four corners, each group with their very own shredded piece of football to fight over! In center field, however, a crisis is brewing. Akamaru had still not let go of the fat puppy's neck. He was drawing blood. Two of the older pups that had been spectating the match from the sidelines came running in to break it up.

The Hokage's narrowed. "Things ... like turning into a wild, untamable beast?"

Kuromaru bit down on his own tongue and growled.

--

Haku laughed, blushing in a way that surprised even Hinata herself. "No, now you're talking silly. We are shinobi, Hinata-san. Our job is to be effective and efficient, not entertaining to watch. In fact, if our jutsu _too_ entertaining, we'll just give away our position!"

"But I still think you're amazing though!" the Hyuuga girl insisted. "If I could ... I would like you to teach me!"

The Mist-nin stepped back in surprise. "Teach you!? To use twin jutsus? Forget it! I told you, it is pointless."

Hinata grabbed Haku's arm again. "Please? I'll teach you something too! Anything you want! I'll ... I'll even teach you some of my Jyuuken!"

Her teammate laughed, but not in an unkind way. "I don't have the dojutsu to support that kind of technique! Besides, isn't it forbidden for a non-Hyuuga to learn it?"

"Oh, Haku-kun ... please? _Pleeeeease_?" Hinata tried to see if she could make her eyes bigger and shinier then. It was a trick Ino had explained to the girls in great lengths. She even had the gall to insist it is a 'strictly female dojutsu'. Making puppy dog eyes at a man and weakening his resolve to the point where you could ask practically any favor of him. Hinata had never tried it before and she always wondered if it would be rather deceitful to do.

Her eyes are already naturally big and very doe-like, and lavender in color which is uncommon. She had curling eyelashes. Her very pale, white skin makes her eyes stand out even more. Even without Byakugan active, a Hyuuga glare is incredibly penetrating in itself. Her gentleness, purity and innocence floods right through her eyes and hits you with the force of a physical tsunami. In other words, she did not have to try very hard to achieve the full effect of Ino's 'great jutsu'.

Haku, even with his sad childhood and withdrawn persona, is still a true man and shattered like glass. Staring into his teammate's eyes had been like staring into a black hole. Within seconds, he felt like his soul had already been sucked dry.

"I suppose ... I suppose I could teach you some of the theory if ... if you really want."

Hinata blinked and the spell was broken. "Oh, thank you, Haku-kun! Excuse me for a moment? I want a drink of water first!" The Hyuuga girl tore off to where she put her backpack, leaving the Mist-nin standing and wondering what the fuck possessed him to agree to her proposition.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was sighing to herself wondering where her little mouse of a genin got off becoming so shrewd and devious and manipulative all of a sudden. More importantly, she wondered exactly why Hinata wanted to learn how Haku can do two jutsu simultaneously. She decided, for now, to sit back and watch.

At least her two stone-silent genin are communicating a little more than usual. And where have we heard this line before?

--

_Shinobi ... What is it? How did the shinobi come into being? When did mankind discover the ninja in them and what inspired it? It was the animals._

_One silly quality of a human being is that he is never satisfied with what he already has. He covets his neighbor and always believes that the grass is greener on the other side. But in a way, this is a good quality. Because of this, humans are the only creatures that seek self-improvement. Humans are the only creatures that question and contest the limitations of their minds and their bodies._

_And when they observed the animals, they saw in them what they lacked in themselves ... Power. Speed. Agility. Dexterity. Durability. Flight. Silent footsteps. Heightened senses. Keen instincts. Remarkable sensitivity and reflexes. Sight in the dark. Stomachs that resist high levels of toxicity. In-built navigational systems. Disguise and camouflage. Defense mechanisms. Tearing claws and ripping fangs._

_The list goes on and on and on._

_Human beings may have powerful intellects that allow them to create things like no other creature can. But throw them into a fist fight against a bear in a cage or toss them into the wilderness with nothing but the shirt on their back, and they'll be defeated in no time. Essentially, humans are amongst the weakest of living creatures. It is the machines they build and hide shamelessly behind that make them seem strong._

_By training themselves to brave harsh terrain and climate, forcing their bodies through painful and torturous hours of training, human beings eventually got stronger and stronger until they started exemplifying the qualities of the animals themselves. But not all humans are willing to put themselves through such torture. They are still inherently selfish. Some even do it because they are selfish. Whatever the reason, there is no denying that only strongest and the most dedicated of human beings can ever hope to go the distance. _

_The strongest embodiment of the human race are the shinobi.  
__... Because of the dedication they put in and the sacrifices they are willing to make. _

_The strongest of the shinobi are the Inuzuka.  
__... Because none have come closer to exemplifying the strength of the beasts._

_The strongest Inuzuka is not the dog-nin, but his nin-dog.  
__... Because the nin-dog is a beast trained to be a shinobi._

_And the strongest nin-dog is the one who can think like a man.  
__... Because he is the only dog in the world that actively seeks personal improvement._

"Kuromaru!"

The old dog looked up. "I know what you're wondering, Hiruzen. If I am so fearful, then _why_ did I register Akamaru for the Chuunin exams anyway? It is tradition. I cannot break tradition. So far there has never been an Inuzuka that went up the shinobi's ranking ladder _without _a nin-dog fighting by his side. Those of our clan who do _not_ have nin-dogs are _not _shinobi. So you can see what it would look like if Kiba goes in by himself. He would be a laughing stock amongst our brethren."

Sarutobi sighed. He is only human and can only understand things from a human's perspective. That is why he needed Kuromaru. The old dog could, for instance, understand the tight-necked Aburame better than anyone in the village. It seems that the beasts, regardless of what type they are – running, flying, jumping, crawling, creeping, swimming, buzzing or burrowing – they all seem to share a certain 'thinking', if it can be called that. Basically it is something only an animal, a non-human, would understand.

Animal handling clans are all the rage these days. More and more of them are popping up all over the five great nations. Today they might hear of a clan that works with tigers. Tomorrow there will be a family claiming to have the power of donkeys. And so on. Sarutobi is far too old to keep up with the craze. But Kuromaru could.

It was Kuromaru who oversaw the nin-pups' daily routine training, not Tsume or Hana.

See all those puppies on the field ... Not all of them are Kuromaru's puppies. There are roughly thirty of them; that would be insane. They are puppies from other families. Other nin-dogs. Tsume's neighbors. All the other Inuzuka in the clan revere to Kuromaru as the dominant male in steed of their patriach, Kiba's father. He certainly knew best especially when it came to carving the sensitive bond between man and beast.

"I just don't want to see Kiba getting hurt. Tsume's going to yell down my neck again. Followed by Kurenai Yuuhi."

Kuromaru groaned as he thought of his wild-tempered mistress. "Tsume yells at everyone. Anyway, I have seen some of the results of Kiba's training under Master Kobi. I won't say anything for now, but even you will be surprised. There is no fear of Akamaru hurting him. That stupid pup is too playful. And that in itself is another sinister sign for you. All nin-pups start out playful, yes. But they mature, get serious and understand the weight and urgency of training for their missions rather quickly. Akamaru is already far too old to still be this playful. A slower maturing rate."

The Sandaime smiles to himself. "Sounds like Naruto. I guess it cannot be all that bad, can it? Naruto tells me to watch my back everyday because he is going to surpass me as Hokage. As playful as he is, he is showing the signs. The signs of a great leader and a great Hokage. And if I were to concur ... yes, likely one greater than me and one greater than Minato. So Akamaru is showing the signs of genetically mutating into a greater wolf than you. Unless I understand the canine family the wrong way, aren't wolves supposed to be stronger than the average dog? He'll be the strongest nin-dog yet!"

Kuromaru turned and stared at his old friend for a long, long time. "So you think becoming a wolf is a great, grand thing, do you? Becoming Hokage and becoming a wolf are as Heaven and Earth. Two completely different worlds. You could never be more wrong, Hiruzen. Think about it. If wolves are so great, why do the Inuzuka only use dogs?"

--

Haku and Hinata sit cross-legged by the water's edge where the grass density is low, facing one another. The Mist-nin pushed back his long sleeves and held up both his index fingers.

"I call it 'double focusing'. To be able to produce two completely different actions at once. Walking and eating at the same time is a form of double focus. But it is something we are all naturally born with. It is inscribed in our genes to reflexively be able to walk and eat or read at the same time, so it does not count. To be able to execute two different jutsu requires a higher level of concentration. Not everybody can achieve that. Let us now see if you are one of the people who can ..."

Haku puts both fingers to the ground and draws a circle with one hand and a square with the other, simultaneously. Smiling, he sits back and gestures to the soil before him. "Now you try. Draw a circle and square like I have done. But it has to be done at exactly the same time."

Hinata did as she was told, wondering how childish sand drawing activities would get her anywhere, when she suddenly realized it was not that easy! For next fifteen minutes, she worked herself up into a sweating frenzy; drawing and scrubbing out and re-drawing again and again until she got so sick of it she picked up a handful of dirt and flung it into the pond with a huff.

Haku smiled calmly at her. "So, how are we doing? Getting somewhere?"

The Hyuuga girl glared at him, feeling like boxing his lights out. "N-No ... I can't do it. M-My hands simply r-r-refuse to do what I want them to. They keep wanting to draw what the other one is drawing. It is impossible to draw a perfect circle and a perfect square. Haku-kun ... how could you possibly have done it?"

Haku proceeded to write both his and Hinata's name into the soil simultaneously and in very neat handwriting. "Well ... the truth is, I don't really know how. I simply concentrate is all. You must empty your mind of everything else and learn to be totally calm. And you also must be a person of high patience. Impatient people can never learn double focus concentration because they are too easily distracted and think about a hundred thousand things all at once. Kiba-san, for instance, will never do this. He is too hyperactive and cannot sit still for long."

Hinata blinked in surprise and tried the circle-and-square thing again. She failed and hastily scrubbed out her drawings with a frustrated sigh. "Does this mean that I am a very impatient person?" she asked quietly whilst playing with her fingers in an awkward manner.

The Mist-nin shook his head. "You are a gentle soul. But there is something you are hiding on the inside that keeps you from reaching your full potential, something that even you yourself might be unaware of. It is something you blame yourself for and it hinders you from going beyond the bare minimum. Well, at least that is what I feel although I could be wrong. I do not want to peep and pry into your background, nor do I question your personality and value judgment. All I am saying is if you want to be able to simultaneously release more than one jutsu at a time, you have to deal with anything that could be a hindrance to total, unadulterated concentration. Emotional hindrances caused by unresolved conflicts with the ones that you love are the most encumbering."

The Hyuuga girl felt her breath snag tightly in her throat. Are her personal demons so obvious to others? Haku didn't know her very well, or at least she had never told him about herself to great detail. Kiba did not know better either. Hinata had always kept herself in a well-layered shell.

"Anyway, it probably would not matter even if you could double focus ..." Haku continued. "You cannot apply double focusing to chakra generation the same way you double focus your mental concentration. The end result would be as I showed you earlier. Weaker jutsu and wasted chakra. I only discovered it by accident during my travels with Zabuza because there was never anything else to do but work on my fighting prowess in my spare time."

Hinata bowed her head, looking rather disappointed and it is at this juncture Haku placed a soft hand under the shorter girl's chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes. "There is no reason for you to waste your time learning a pointless technique like this, Hinata-san. You are of the clan of the all-seeing White Eyes. Your skills are far more impressive and that is why the Hyuuga have flourished as one of the world's greatest and most long-lasting clans. And you, Hinata-san, are in a class all by yourself. I like watching the way you move. It is like watching beautiful poetry in motion."

The Hyuuga girl blushed and pushed Haku's hand to one side before turning away. "I only wish that I had as much faith in my skills as you do, Haku-kun. I still have a long way to go. My father is not impressed and I have an elder cousin that can best me any day. I cannot imagine that I have given my best performance yet. No. I am nowhere close to being great. Not yet. Just ... just not yet."

Haku smiled his sweet smile.

"After seeing what you can do ... and then hearing you say that ... that is why you _are_ great."

--

Several hours later ...

Sandaime Hokage is back in his usual costume as he cuts through the busier district of town to get back to his office. He had missed his dinner after visiting Kuromaru, but he just could not work up an appetite. Not many people can eat much when they have a lot of pressing thoughts on their mind.

"Hiruzen! The nin-dogs are a special breed of canine! It is encoded in their blood to be more loyal to their masters than regular dogs!" the old half-wolf had told him. "The crux of Inuzuka man-beast combination taijutsu is the relationship between a shinobi and his nin-dog. The stronger the bond is, the stronger the jutsu, and that is why we always try to arrange for children and puppies to start playing with each other from when they are very young. The longer the time they spend with each other, the better. Originally, we feared that the Kyuubi's scent would blind any nin-dog to the fact that it is coming from Kiba and they would kill him without thinking. But as you can see, I am not affected by the scent at all. It frightens me of course, but I am able to control my doggy instincts from overriding my judgment. I got lucky. Being half a wolf and half a dog is a blessing because I retain the strengths of a wolf and a dog and cancel out the weaknesses of both. Pure wolves are loners, Hiruzen. They are viscous and strong and respond only to their own instincts. And that is why the Inuzuka do not use wolves. They simply cannot be tamed. They have no loyalty at all except to their one mate and litter of cubs. And when a cub matures, he turns immediately from his parents and never looks back. They are cold harsh creatures, Hiruzen; completely unpredictable. Very little is known about how they really tick; even I, Kuromaru, the mighty half-wolf of the Hidden Leaf cannot really tell you that much about wolves in the wild. And that is why ... that is why if Akamaru evolves into a wolf himself, we might have to ... we might just have to ..."

It may seem rather unfashionable for the Hokage to be showing any favoritism to a single genin like this. But Sarutobi made it his business to do so. He is concerned with the lives of every individual in the village, shinobi or not. And he is not happy just knowing a few facts on the surface. Just as a father would always love to be involved, even passively, with anything and everything his children are interested in; so goes the father of the village, the Hokage. Sarutobi wanted to really_ know_ his people inside out. He wanted to be apart of their lives so he could help them whenever they needed him most.

But he would confess that he did have a softer spot for Kiba than most. The whole family is close to his heart. Kiba's father had done so much for Konoha with his work on the outside. Tsume came to stand by Yondaime's side in the onslaught against the Kyuubi and put baby Kiba up in Naruto's place, saving the Hokage heir the childhood of animosity and rejection Kiba eventually faced.

Sandaime felt like a useless old buzzard every time he thought of them. What has he been doing, sitting up in his nice, clean office drinking shitty coffee and stamping paperwork all these years for when his loyal shinobi are sacrificing their all for the village? How much has he, as Hokage, contributed and does it amount to anything good in the long run? All men are fallible. Has he, as Hokage, done enough to purge his mortal stigmata and human errs?

It so happened that just as the Sandaime turned a corner, he almost bumped into Kurenai Yuuhi coming from the opposite direction. She too looked like she had a lot on her mind.

"Oh! Hokage-sama! Good ... Good evening!"

The old man tipped his hat at her. "Good evening to you, my dear. I trust your team is making headway in its preparations for the exams? Only two days to go now!"

"Everything is good, Lord Hokage. We are all doing our best!" Kurenai bowed in respect.

She raised her head when she felt the old man's hand fall on her shoulder. His eyes burrowed into hers as though he was trying to read her. "You don't have to do this, you know? Just because four or five other jounin-sensei have recommended their first-year genin for the examinations, doesn't mean that you have to. You do not have to prove anything, Kurenai, especially not simply because you are a first-year jounin. There are many other squads that plan to hold back their genin a year or two. Maito Gai's squad for instance missed the last three examinations and will be participant in the coming one."

The raven-haired woman blinked in surprise. She guessed nothing could slip past the Hokage. The old man could read her like a book. She _had_ been contemplating giving her team an extra year to work out their kinks. The thought entered her head as soon as Haku joined the squad. Kiba and Hinata have been together for months, but the Mist-nin is new. It would not be fair to expect him to flow along comfortably with the team dynamics so quickly.

... Or could he?

He certainly seems friendly with both his teammates. After getting over his initial _oh-my-god-Haku-is-a-boy_ scare, Kiba had taken him under his wing and clued him in on how things operate between the youthful men of Konoha – basically to assimilate him into the little gang of guys their age. And Hinata had introduced him to her girlfriends of course. If you took a real good look, Haku is actually not half bad looking. Within only a few weeks, he had become quite the sensation amongst the more effeminate girls. Kurenai once overheard someone calling him a '_hot creampuff_'.

Haku himself did not hide away in some impenetrable shell or sulk grumpily in the corner like Kurenai feared he might at first. After all, Zabuza had been his whole life. He knew no one else and his world had been a very small until only recently. She certainly expected to have to fight through some nail-biting animosity to get through to the boy.

Instead, Haku shocked her by opening up all by himself. He certainly had his own special way of talking to people, the kind you are born with rather than taught. A very good listener with a very powerful outlook on life. It is strange how so many people Kurenai could recount lead better lives, had more friends and yet are more close-minded than Haku.

But the Mist-nin is _not_ the problem right now.

"The girl. Hinata. How is she doing?" The old man's voice held a note of concern.

Kurenai wondered how much he already knew. She heaved another deep sigh. The Sandaime suddenly reminded her very much of her own grandfather then, who is long gone. She could not help it; she dropped her face into the old man's shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut.

Sarutobi was a bit surprised, but he is quick to detect that Kurenai really needed a shoulder to cry on. Literally. He could feel her warm tears soaking into his garments already. Shinobi don't cry; they are not supposed to. But how can you help it when you are a fallible human being at the same time? And Kurenai, fond as she is of turning her nose up at the label and putting up a bold front, is a rookie jounin after all.

There is a shy, frightened little girl inside who buried herself into her books and read into the wee hours of the night just because she is afraid of the dark. That is how the insomniac in her was born. A habit she carried through to this day.

The Sandaime let her go on weeping for a few more minutes until she had cried herself out. "Alright, my dear. Alright. Let us have it out now. What is the matter with the Hyuuga girl?"

The raven-haired jounin told him.

--

**THE END. Dear readers, I have written my part and now you must write your part as well. You know what I am talking about, don't you?**

Oh my god! A chapter with no Kiba in it at all! It'll be like watching an episode of Naruto where we don't see Naruto! Actually, that'll be kind of cool; focus on some other people for a change. I tire of that guy sometimes. And why the hell do Neji and Lee seem to get so much more screen time than the others!? And they have the gall to show us how gorgeous Kiba and Hinata have become in Shippudden Episode 1, then never show them again for like the next sixty-seventy episodes! My favorite characters too! It's _sooooo_ painful!

Did I take a dig at Kankuro for no fair reason? Yes, I did. Up till today, I cannot accept his 'cat ears' costume and face-painting. (Wait till Kurenai sees him!) I was hoping that he would 'wise up' and throw that shit off come Shippudden, but no. His puppeteer jutsu is a very unique touch though.

Did I do a cliffhanger? Yes! Shoot me! But it is a necessary one. "What's wrong with Hinata?" will be answered in later chapters.

I hope you didn't imagine that the puppies are playing on an actual football field or even anything as remotely large as one! Any football references I made (sidelines, off sides, end zones, touchdown, scruff pile) are purely satirical. Kuromaru and Sarutobi are watching from the back porch of Tsume's house, so obviously the puppies are simply playing in her backyard. I will describe the Inuzuka home in greater detail when it is Hinata's turn to have dinner with Kiba's family. That will not come for awhile.

All that stuff I wrote about double focusing is for real. Go try it! Draw a perfect circle and a perfect square simultaneously. It is a lot harder than it sounds!

--

**Glossary of Terms. **

_**Ko'oriton : Ko'ori Cho'okoku**_ ... Ice Style : Ice Sculpture  
_**Ko'oriton : Baku'dan Karera Shi'buki**_ ... Ice Style : Shard Spray Bomb

_**Dojutsu **_... Eye techniques. Like, Byakugan is Hyuuga dojutsu; and Sharingan is Uchiha dojutsu.

--

_Thanks for reading another longwinded piece of monkey scribblings.  
Now if you'll excuse me, I need to load my shotgun and chase Akamaru off my premises.  
He sexually molested my bearskin rug again ... _**Shura**


	28. Chapter 28

**Did You Know?**

Did you know that _naruto_ is actually a typical ramen ingredient?  
Did you know that Sandaime Hokage was originally going to be a _dog_, and then the idea was discarded because it was 'too weird'?  
Did you know that there is a legend about an Eight-Headed Snake God called Orochi, and he can only be sealed away with the power within the Kusanagi Sword? This concept has been used by several video games like the _King of Fighters_ and _Golden Sun_!  
Did you know that shuriken are deadlier the smaller they make them?  
Did you know you're supposed to write a review after reading this chapter?

_Kidding! Please carry on!_

**--**

**Reviewing the Reviews**

**HeartBrokenHinata ...** What's wrong with Hinata? Why, she's _heartbroken_! Just kidding. Can't answer that right now, babe, but I'll tell you that things are happening that will alter Kiba's and Hinata's lives forever. Wait and find out.

**Mashadette ...** Oh, great. From now on, I will always think of you as "The Female Tobi". You couldn't beat Kakashi. You saw how he played Zabuza like a fiddle even though he had never seen Zabuza's moves before. What if he did everything exactly like you do it; could you beat yourself? And here's a small suggestion to cure your speed reading: _read slowly_.

**Sithking Zero ...** _Aiiieeeee_! I meant to write that as 40 _million_. Even though it is the same as 4 billion, the number 40 is bigger than 4 so it 'looks' more grand. Got a little confused there; thanks for pointing out. Yes, I would say that to Kankuro to his face. I mean, a man's gotta have his say sometimes! Then I would run like hell and hope he won't catch me. It is so strange how _ordinary _he looks without his costume and paint!

--

**Disclaimer Time**

_Coincidentally, my sister is having her first day of written exams as I type this. Before leaving the home, she told me she wished she could get by like Naruto, without answering a single question. Why does that blumbering idiot get to be so lucky? I guess I can't complain cos' I don't have a demon inside of me._

_I don't own Naruto, otherwise he wouldn't be so lucky. _

--

_**Chapter 28 : Reunion of Fate! The Jinchuuriki's Burning Vigor! (Chuunin Exams Arc)**_

Sasuke Uchiha groaned heavily as he shifted his butt to get into a more comfortable position. Yeah, right ... like there can be such a thing as 'comfortable' when you're high up in the lofty branches of a tall tree. But he did not have much choice. It is for his own safety.

It all started out with a casual morning stroll around town. Then, ten minutes ago, he caught wind of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka ambushing him. He led them through a wild goose chase, jumping roofs and stomping through rubbish infested back alleys. To his shock, their obsession with him is so strong that they would have braved running barefoot on hot coals to get to him. Twenty minutes of cat-and-mouse and he could not shake them. So he decided to throw in the towel and climbed this tree instead.

There they are now, scrabbling about in the bushes a short distance from his roost, trying very unsuccessfully to stay hidden. They are making too much damn noise. And it is not just the two of them either. Several girls had joined the chase along the way, some of them looking disturbingly young to be chasing after him.

Sasuke sighed deeply.

Why ... Just _WHY_ are these females dogging him like this? Can they not _see_ that all he wanted was to be left alone? Sakura asked him a _thousand_ times every day if he was hungry, or if he needed a back rub, or if he wanted someone to talk to. He tried ignoring her. Then he tried snubbing her. Then he told her he did not need her help. But the damn girl is _deaf_! Deaf and _blind_! Either she is too stupid (which Sasuke knew she wasn't) or she simply refused to see what he is really trying to tell her: _Leave me the fuck alone, bitch! _That Ino girl is no better. No, in fact, she is _worse_. If Sasuke wasn't careful and she managed to glomp him, she won't let go for _hours_.

It so happened that Sasuke's tree is overlooking the hidden village's main gates. From his perch, he could see everyone who is coming and going. This is a great time to check out some of the visitor squads that might be participating in the Chuunin Exams.

Oh yeah ... that day is tommorrow. Can you believe it? It is already here. The big one. The day all genin are waiting for. Usually, only a very small number of participants ever succeed in becoming chuunin. Sasuke did his research. From Kakashi to Asuma to Gai, he learnt that pretty much every one of the great jounin in this village had had to sit for the Chuunin exam more than once. Simply put, if he is going to make it through in one then he is going to have to bring some never-seen-before-shit to this tourney and blow everyone's fucking socks off.

"_Ahhhh_! Shingo-san! It looks like a _beeeeeautiful _morning, _dattebayo_!"  
"_Yesssss_, Naruto-han! The flowering bushes are even looking more flowery than usual!"

Sasuke felt his arms bristle as he looked down and almost got blinded by the shocking clash of colors. A fellow in a bright orange jumpsuit and another one in a baby blue jacket bent over the bushes and teased the girls by trying to 'smell' them.

The girls looked significantly annoyed that their position had been given away. (Did they really think Sasuke did not notice them?) Sakura hemmed and hawed, trying to be nice to Naruto (and by nice, we mean not losing her temper and slashing him to pieces) whilst Ino turned her nose up at Shingo Kanbuki, who had gone down on his knees and _proposed_ to her of all things. The other girls crowded around, some of them turning their attention to Naruto for which Sasuke felt grateful. Well, of course ... he is the Yondaime's kid. No shocks there.

Just then, two new figures stepped into the scene, one a boy and the other a girl. The guy is fairly tall and is dressed in some heavy-duty black body suit with a hood. He had several strange patterns drawn on his face in purple paint. The girl is less peculiar, but stood out as well. She sports an all-white outfit that accentuated a well-toned figure in just the right way. Her hair is corn-colored and done up in four puffed tails. Her eyes looked to Sasuke like someone who has a lot more to offer than what is seen on the surface. He took note of the fact that they wore the Sand hitai-ite, which means this is Sunakagakure's representative team. Both had remarkably large objects strapped to their back. He couldn't tell what they were because the guy's is all wrapped up in bandages, whilst the girl's is just one big rectangular hunk of metal. Probably weapons of some sort?

No one else noticed their presence; not until Shingo tried a triple backflip to 'impress' Ino and ended up colliding with the stranger and almost knocking him over. The painted guy grunted and caught hold of the shorter boy's collar in a flash.

"What the hell is this? Don't you bring your eyes out with you when you take a walk, punk? Or perhaps you are tired of living; well then, perhaps I can assist you to your death cradle!"

"Drop the attitude, Kankuro!" the new girl said. "This is only a small thing. Besides, we are supposed to be keeping ourselves to ourselves, know what I mean?"

The painted guy glanced over his shoulder and growled. "Lay off, Temari! This little punk was asking for it! And when someone asks for something, it is only nice that I _give_. And I'm going to give it to him, alright!" He raised his fist and got ready to strike Shingo in the face. "Eat knuckle, you shrimp!"

His comrade rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. "Oh, what-_ever_! Do what you want! But I am not involved in this!"

_So it is Kankuro and Temari_ ... Sasuke thought, taking note of their names. He thought of helping his friends, but then decided to hang back and watch first. Shingo Kanbuki is not the type of guy that curls up and takes a beating for nothing, Sasuke knew. That Kankurou fellow is in for a bit of a surprise.

Just as his fist was about to connect, the Sand genin felt the temperature from Shingo's body rise drastically. One moment he was warm, then hot, then suddenly, he was _sizzling_.

"Shin'tai Hwa'shou!" Shingo's body erupted into bright-hot flames, causing Kankuro to let go of him with a yelp of surprise.

Temari steps back as well. "Wow! Talking about getting all fired up! Watch out, Kankuro; don't let your tail get burned!"

"Shut your trap, Temari, you ain't helping!"

The painted guy finally decided to get serious and took a proper battle stance. Shingo meanwhile continued to increase his chakra until you could hardly see Shingo himself anymore and he looked like a walking mass of flame. The Kanbuki boy is very angry. Shown up in front of his beautiful beloved Ino! _Oh, the horror_! What will his beloved think of him now?

"_Gwoooorgh_! This is my showtime!" Shingo declared to the heavens and charged at once. He threw two punches in quick succession. Kankuro ducked them quite simply, but he was a in a bit of a pickle. Shingo is litterally on fire; the Sand-nin would have to find some way to fight him without touching his body.

Just then, Shingo ran and jumped at his adversary then spun around in mid-air so that his back is facing him. Kakuro is very surprised. What is this crazy kid doing showing him his completely vulnerable back like that? Kankuro could do a hundred different things to take him down with one move. Surely he must know that! In that case, this must be a trick of some sort! But where's the catch?

_... Right there!_

Kankuro suddenly realized he had spent the grand total of one second staring stupidly at Shingo's flaming buttocks. A second may be just the blink of an eye for the layman, but to the true fighter approached _ages_. Kankuro had wasted valuable time and his one opportunity to attack. He had to lift his arms to avert Shingo's behind from slamming into his face.

"Shingo Kumiawase!" Completing his spin in mid-air, Shingo brought his elbow down on Kakuro's head. He finished by whipping his lower body around further still and planting a roundhouse kick against the Sand-nin's side. Kakuro was barely able to get his other arm up in time to block. The impact still hurt though. Not to mention, the flames torched him some.

It was a silly-looking, yet profound combination. Any boy would be embarressed to have another boy spinning his buttocks into his face. When the enemy's focus is taken off for that one second, Shingo's completes the spin and maximizes the momentum for the next move in the sequence. The fact that his body is on fire the whole time just makes it even more effective.

Shingo took the opportunity to retreat a couple of paces. Sasuke nodded grimly to himself as he observed the battle exchange. The Kanbuki kid is no idiot. Kankuro had not even shown his real skills yet. Shingo had flustered him and bought himself some time to build up his chakra and increase his attack rating. Now that Kankuro has seen what he can do, the tide of the battle would shift again.

Temari gasped when she saw her brother pull the big object off its strap and set it on the floor. "Kankuro! Are you going to use the Crow for something like this? There is no way we can keep a low profile after that, you fool!"

He ignored her of course, his eyes trained on Shingo as he begun unwrapping the bandages of his weapon. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched very carefully. This is when the _real_ battle will begin.

Shingo took the initiative again. With a mighty roar, he let out another huge burst of chakra. His flames went from scorching orange to an angry red. The atmosphere got noticably warmer to everyone all of a sudden.

"Shingo Kachi'de!" the Kanbuki boy charged with his head bowed like a fighting bull charging the matador. Is it coincidence that Kankuro had a bright red circle on his chest today? Even Shingo's running speed had increased. The Sand-nin grit his teeth, knowing that this was going to hurt quite a bit. He had not been prepared for something like this ...

Suddenly, Shingo slammed facefirst into something hard and solid with a mettalic _clank _sound, spun twice then landed hard on his back. He let out a shouting groan and blood flew out the corner of his mouth as his flames snuffed out abrupt ly.

Kankuro growled and turned to see that Temari had left her position, gotten in the way and held up her own weapon for Shingo to run straight into. She had this smirk on her face he really did not like.

"What ... What the hell is your problem, sis? I could have taken him! I don't need your help!"

The older girl turned sharply and stamped the ground once with her steel weapon. "Even if you had been _begging_ me to save you on an inch of your life, I would not have bothered! You are going out of your boundaries now! Have you forgotten the reason we came here in the first place? Stop trying to do as you like!"

Meanwhile, Naruto Namikaze bends over his friend to check his condition. To his credit, Shingo had at least gotten Ino's attention enough that the blond girl is bending over him too with annoyed concern written all over her face. They are all childhood friends that went to school together after all. Painful as he is, he is extremely happy to have his dearest heartthrob so close.

"Damn it! Who are you and how dare you treat my teammate this way!" Naruto stood up at once, all ready to take up the showdown where Shingo left off.

"Naruto-kun!" called out Sakura holding out an arm. "Maybe it is enough for now. Let's just leave and take Shingo-kun to the clinic."

"Relax, Sakura-chan! I got this one covered! I'm gonna rub his face ten times in the dirt and make him drink my urine! Believe it, _dattebayo_!"

Kankuro grinned at that, feeling insulted on the inside. "Why, you cocky little bastard. So you wish to join your friend down there, do you?" He pushed his strange-looking weapon in his sister's direction. "Temari! Looks like I won't be needing the Crow after all! Keep him safe for me! I'll tear this little bitch apart with my own two hands!"

Temari and Sakura caught each other's eyes and exchanged a sympathetic glance of annoyance. _Boys can be damn idiotic sometimes_, they silently agreed with one another.

Naruto did not wait for the pleasentries. He charged at once, roaring like a banshee with one fist upraised. Kankuro smirked and shook his head. What is the idiot doing? This is the shoddiest looking attack he had ever seen. At least the other punk had some good form and could light his body on fire. This blond one on the other hand looked like a big orange jellybean on legs. Kankuro almost felt that he might as well try to intercept the attack with his eyes closed.

Instead, he calmly did something unseen with his hands causing his assailant to trip over his feet from long distance, and flip head over heals onto his head. Naruto landed wrongly and almost passed out with a scream. He had twisted a ligament in the back of his neck. Kankuro threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, no! Was that it? Aww, gee ... I was expecting something a little more enterprising from genin of the Leaf! Well, if this is all the challenge you shitbuckets are going to offer then it looks like this year's exams are going to be a little more than a stroll in the park!"

At that moment, something whizzed by Kakuro's head. If he had not ducked it would have smacked him a good one. He stepped back to see a small pebble plummet into the ground like a meteor and what's more, burrow itself a couple of inches deep. Imagine if it had hit his head. Kankuro looked up in the direction the pebble had come from.

"S-S-Sasuke!" Sakura gushed, her cheeks blushing pink when she looked up and saw him there. The girls had quite forgotten about him when the Sand duo showed up. The Uchiha prodigy is leaning back into the trunk, lazily tossing another pebble up and down. He had decided he was bored enough to make his presence known.

Temari's eyes dazzled over when she saw him as well_. Oh god, wow. He must be the local hottie. Check out those dark burning eyes! Yummy. Too bad he is a bit on the short side though. Kiba-kun is emminently more desirable! Speaking of which, where is he!? _

"Hey, what's the idea!" Kakuro was shouting. "You! How dare you interrupt me? Sitting up there like you are some kind of big shot, acting all cool ... Get your ass down here if you got something to say!"

Sasuke continued smirking. "I would if I _had_ something to say. But I'm not wasting my breath with some strange guy who wears his mother's makeup in public."

Kankuro blushed bright red as the girls tittered at this. "_Fuck you, it's not makeup_!" he screamed.

"The hotels are down that way," Sasuke said, nodding at one of the roads that led off the intersection ahead. "We have got a big day tomorrow. You had better go and rest yourself up. Don't want to see you pull a muscle or keel over from exhaustion now, do we?" He finished by squeezing the pebble hard with his fist. When he released his hand, there was nothing left but a cloud of fine dust.

"_Aiiieeeeeee! D-D-Did you see that!? He is so cool! Aiiieeeee! Sasuke-kuuuuun!_" Sakura, Ino and the rest of the girls squealed in once voice, whilst Naruto and Shingo made jealous faces at the prodigy.

Kankuro looked like he was going to come up with another smart-mouth comment, when Sasuke suddenly sensed a deadly killer instinct right next to him.

"Kankuro ..." said a dry, grating voice. "You are an embaressment ... to our village ..." The voice sounded like it came from a mouth full of sand.

Everybody gasped at once. It was then that Sasuke realized there is another boy in the tree with him. The boy had used his chakra to fuse his feet to one of the branches, basically 'standing' on it upside-down. He had red hair and a large clay gourd on his back. He nearly featureless face had no eyebrows at all, but his eyes are the most remarkable. They looked like eyes you only find on a corpse.

_Of course ... I forgot that all squads have three genin. But why didn't I sense this guy at all? And how could he have snuck up on me so closely without making a sound?_ Sasuke's mind percolated with thoughts.

The guy with the face paint looked considerably paler than before. His bravado is gone. "Oh! H-Hey, Gaara! Looks like we all made it! P-P-Pretty nice place, huh?"

"You already know ... why we have come here ..." the redhead stated drily. His grating voice is really unnerving. "We have ... a purpose ... Kankuro ... We represent the Hidden Sand ... Are you trying ... to make a mockery of us ... before the exams even begin?"

Kankuro swallowed and took a step back. Sasuke frowned at that. That painted guy was throwing his weight around earlier. Look at him now. "H-Hey, relax, Gaara! I was only just ... just getting aquainted to ... to s-s-some new p-peeple, t-t-that's all!"

"Shut up," the redhead statred flatly. "I'll kill you ... if you do it again ..."

Kankuro did not even care how cowardly he looked as he stepped behind Temari for cover. "Y-You're right, Gaara! You're right! I fucked up; I goofed! I see the light now!"

"Good ... then let us go ..."

"Wait," said Sasuke. Gaara flinched and went still.

"Identify yourself!"

The Sand-nin did not move an inch, but sand started flowing out of his gourd. It rolled over his body like living cloak then covered the branch he was on. He opened his mouth and was ab out to state his name when ...

"Subaku no Gaara! I thought I smelled your stinking hide a mile away!"

All the girls shrieked again in chorus. "_Ohmygod! Ohmygod! _Check HIM out! How did he do that!? That is _soooooooooooo_ cool!" Temari's cheeks went pink and she could not help but smile when she looked up and saw what the others saw.

Sasuke went white and even Gaara trembled. _When did HE get here!?_

From his upside-down position, Gaara turned and looked up into the canopy of the tree. For in a couple of branches higher than his, another face is looking down at him. A face that haunted him for the past month.

"Inuzuka ... Kiba!"

--

"Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku ... _hai_! Arigatou, ojii-chan!" Kamika scampers out of the fishmongers, counting the scallops, red prawn packets and sashimi cuts in her grey-and-white wicker basket. Check, check and check.

Alright, what's next on the list? Three catties of pork ribs and two whole spring chickens ... or a gallon of goat's milk and two small cartons of chocolate milk ... or re-stock potato, carrot, tomato, onion and garlic supply?

_Decisions, decisions_.

The butcher's is right across the street but waiting for her meat cuts will take awhile. The milkman is right behind the butcher's and they are kind enough to let you take a shortcut through their backdoor if you ask nicely so that you don't have to walk all the way around the block. The greengrocers is at the west end of this block and three stalls after making a left turn. But the greens are always the first thing to disappear in the morning, so perhaps Kamika might want to tackle that first.

Non-working mothers turn on autopilot when they shop for morning groceries and they can amount to ruthless when it comes to getting their fair share of stock. The shopping district is a war zone in its own right.

Kamika is practically risking her life twice every week to stock up the family's groceries. Well, that is what comes with being the only daughter in the family. Kamika had five whopping brothers and she is the eldest one too. If she did not set an example and comply to the chores set before her, she knew they would not either. A thankless honor really. But she tried to be positive. At least she did not have to get stuck with chopping firewood, or cleaning out the horse stables and the training dojo (which always smelled like a bloody locker room after her father takes fifty of his students through three hours of shadow slashing every evening after dinner).

Half an hour later, she managed to track down everything on the list (although she had to wrestle an obnoxious woman for the last big potato on the shelf). She stopped by a stall-on-wheels and bought two packets of iced guava juice in milk. These are for Izumo and Kotetsu, the two chuunin that are often stationed at the checkpoint at the main gates. They work long hours at a boring job so Kamika often dropped by to give them drinks and little bits of food, sometimes comic books. She knew them well because they were both her father's own students once.

Besides, she would have to get on that road anyway to make it back home.

Before Kamika came in view of the checkpoint, however, an unseen wave of energy swept her harshly. If not for her incredibly well-trained footwork, she would have lost her balance at once. She did drop one of her chickens however. Around her, several women are screaming and everyone had broken out into a confused babbling. A man to her left had scattered the newspapers he was walking and reading. A little girl further up the road is crying because she dropped her ice-cream. A table outside the breakfast stall to her right had been upturned, bowls and utensils all over the ground.

What the hell is that wave she felt? It had not injured her, but it scared the crap out of her for two seconds. She was just about to pick up her chicken, which is fortunately well-wrapped in aluminum foil, when the tall tree in the distance exploded in flames! Even more screams sounded as Kamika stood up, open-mouthed.

That looks like the big tree overlooking the main gates. Something is happening; did someone start a fight. Izumo and Kotetsu must be involved and they might need some help. Kamika snagged her poultry and dashed off at once.

It took her barely two minutes to jump the rooftops and close the distance. She saw several people crowded into the square and quite a few standing around the tree.

When she finally reached, she saw her classmates Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka all over Sasuke Uchiha. Strange ... Sasuke looked hurt; had he fallen out of the tree? He sat on the ground rubbing his head and looked quite dazed.

But forget about Sasuke ...

Everybody's attention is focused on two people now. These two people are suspended in mid-air, buoyed by unseen waves of chakra. You could see their clothes flapping about as is blown by a breeze, except that there really is no breeze.

Kamika's eyes widened as she recognized one of them as Kiba Inuzuka. He is her classmate at the Academy, but she had practically never spoken to him before because he never joined in when all the kids are messing around together. She remembered the day they graduated from the Academy. She had wanted to go up to him and congratulate him when her mother swooped in and led her away. Kamika wondered if she is paranoid because she had gotten the notion her mother actually hated Kiba. To this day, that question remains unanswered.

The other person with Kiba is a bit shorter than he is, had a red hair and a remarkably large clay gourd on his back. He had his arms folded whilst Kiba held his fists at his sides. The dog-nin had a big leering smile that stretched from ear to ear whilst the stranger's expression is impassive. The two of them seemed to be challenging one another, locking eyes as they spun slowly in circles whilst descending gradually to the ground. The energy they emanated felt powerful, whatever it is and it is very obvious to everyone watching.

Kamika is quite shocked. How is it possible that these two have such amazing energy? Is it some kind of trick jutsu? It couldn't possibly be just them raising their chakra, can it!? Her teammate, Rain Kanasawachi, had an abnormally well-developed chakra network for a boy his age. Kamika had seen him unleash a pure wave of chakra at maximum power during training. It had been frightening as hell. But this ... this is far, far superior to that. These guys had set a tree on fire only on pure chakra. There is no paper bomb. There is no Fire jutsu involved. Just an act of raising one's chakra. Incredible.

--

Kiba and Gaara touched down and the chakra wave disappeared immediately. The flames on the tree slowly burned themselves out as well. They did not turn into a big bonfire because they are not real flames, but the effect of intense chakra.

The two Jinchuuriki stared at one another for a few more seconds. Then Gaara blinked and relaxed his shoulders. "Good ... You have become ... stronger ..."

Kiba cracked his knuckles and licked his sharp fangs. "I had a feeling you'd be impressed. But if you like that, then you ain't seen nothing yet!"

The Sand-nin's expression did not change. "I am sure you have ... more skills to show me ... I await with baited breath ..."

The dog-nin could feel his prisoner practically dancing inside of him. His chakra felt crazy at the moment. It formed this strangely painful yet pleasurable sensation in the pit of his stomach. He felt incredibly excited; it is intoxicating! He is sure Gaara must be feeling the same way, although he is hiding it well.

Temari meanwhile slapped her forehead several times. What a big idiot! Just moments ago, Gaara was threatening to kill Kankuro for drawing too much attention to himself. They were ordered by their jounin instructor and uncle, Baki, to keep a low profile and not 'show off' too soon. Look at that big idiot now. Even if his face is like a dead mask, Temari knew her brother very well indeed. Right now Gaara is the equivalent of a six-year old being left all alone in a huge candy store. He is deliriously happy!

But Temari is feeling a little delirious herself. _Forget Gaara_, she thought as she turned her sights to the well-chiseled frame of Kiba Inuzuka. If she was not in control of herself, she would dive at his feet and salivate all over his shoes right now. He actually looked more handsome than before if that was possible. So what if he is her baby brother's age!? There is no crime in that, is there!? Self-consciously, she smoothed back her hair and approached him with trembling fingers.

"Temari-san!" he called out first, turning that strangely adorable lopsided grin on her. She felt very, very flattered that he remembered her name. He held an arm out to her and she grabbed it as though he was holding out the feudal lord's crown jewels to her.

"K-K-Kiba-san! L-Long time no s-s-see!" she gushed. Next to her, Kankuro is making leering faces at his sister's 'shameless antics'. She discreetly buried her heel painfully into his foot to teach him a lesson.

"I guess I get to play tour guide today, huh?" Kiba said. "Who wants to eat some classy seafood tonight?"

"Kore wa!" Temari called, raising a hand.

Gaara glared at her for a moment, then looked back and Kiba and nodded once. "You are ... the tour guide ..." He still had his arms folded.

Eventually, Hinata Hyuuga and Haku appeared on the scene along with the jounin Kurenai.

Greetings are quickly exchanged as old acquaintances reunited and new ones introduced. Kurenai was practically unable to say 'hello' to Kankuro. Just looking at him gave her a massive headache. Temari scolded a bashful Hinata for not replying to the last two letters she sent her. The two girls had been writing back and forth via pigeon mail ever since Squad 8's tiger-catching mission. Gaara turned his nose up at everyone, whilst Kankuro embarrassed himself by hitting on Haku. Watching his response to when the Mist-nin smiled sweetly and said "By the way, I am a boy" had been the highlight of the day.

When the group was about to leave, a now recovered Sasuke Uchiha intercepted Gaara, trying to finish the conversation they started when Kiba showed up unheralded.

"Hold on. Gaara of the Desert, was it? I'll remember you. Out of courtesy, I shall tell you my name as well."

The Sand-nin glared at him coldly and shouldered him aside. "I couldn't care less ... Get out of my way ..." he stated flatly as he walked on after Kiba.

A bright orange jellybean brushed past Sasuke then, almost knocking him over. "Hey, you! I'll bet you want to know my name too so listen up good! My name is Naruto Namikaze! I'm gonna be the next Hokage, _dattebayo_! You'd better watch out tomorrow, coz I'll flay you alive and ground your bones to dust! Believe it!"

Everyone ignored him of course, although Kankuro could not help but turn around make him fall over his own feet for a second time.

Meanwhile, Sasuke Uchiha burned with anger and mad jealousy. His pride had been hurt. That Kiba Inuzuka had been practically invisible all through their time in the Academy. He is noticeable because he is so damn tall, but that was he ever had to show for. When Iruka-sensei tested the class on their basic ninjutsu, Kiba did everything nominally well.

Then what the hell was that huge wave of chakra Sasuke sensed just now? One moment Kiba had suddenly appeared in the branches above him and called Gaara's name. Then the two of them had jumped off the tree and the tree exploded into flame. Sasuke had fallen off in surprise and kissed Mother Earth a little too sharply. He had been dazed and had not been able to really grasp what was going on.

All he knew for sure is that there are now at least two other noteworthy competitors besides his own teammate Shino. Sasuke burned with the desire to become stronger. He cannot be defeated by these characters.

_Damn it! What's going on? Who is Gaara? When did Kiba get so strong? Why is Shino getting better and better than me? I was always the strongest in the Academy! No one could defeat me back then! I am a Uchiha! We are the strongest clan in the universe! Our skills and jutsu know no precedent! Why? Why am I being pushed further and further into the back now? What am I missing? Did I screw up my training? Or have I not been training enough? Why am I so weak? Even Kakashi-sensei, that tardy bastard, can work the Sharingan better than I can! Where the hell did he get that again? Anyway, all I know is I have to win. I have to get stronger than these guys. Stronger than Kakashi even. Because if I cannot, then I am not worthy to meet HIM ... _

**--**

**Chapter END. Thanks for reading. Review now, or I will place a curse on you. You will discover tomorrow that your favorite pair of pants has **_**fallen off its hook**_**! Haha! Bet you're all scared now. Isn't my evilness divine?**

This may seem like a pointless chapter, but you might remember that they practically spend one whole episode doing exactly that. Besides, Kiba and Gaara have been waiting for this very day. I cannot just go straight into the exams and assume that they met each other casually. "Hey, whussup, Gaara? Nice trip?" ... "It was long. Can you show me around?" That would be so incredibly strange.

If you remember, it was Konohamaru who was about to get his ass kicked by Kankuro when Sasuke threw a rock at him from a tree. Gaara suddenly appeared on another branch just as he was about to use the Crow, so I took the opportunity to slot Kiba into the scene! Kakuro's suit has a half-red, half-yellow circle at center chest. Also in the original, Kakuro did something to trip Naruto as he was charging at him, but we were never told what it was nor was such a skill shown ever again. Chakra puppet strings?

Izumo and Kotetsu use big swords together with their ninjutsu (best seen in their fight against Hidan and Kakuzu). For the sake of developing Kamika's character, I'm going to assume that all the big sword players (including Gekko Hayate, even Zabuza) will have tested their skills or trained under Kamika's father at some point. Samurai are known for their swordplay so Kamika's family is a valuable asset to Konoha for fine-tuning everyone's sword mastery.

Another reason for this chapter is to create an excuse to flesh out a few of the OCs like Shingo and Kamika. You'll see more of them as the story progresses.

--

**Glossary of Terms**

_Shin'tai Hwa'shou_ ... Flamebody Style  
_Shingo Kumiawase_ ... Shingo Combination  
_Shingo Kachi'de_ ... Burning Shingo


	29. Chapter 29

**Reviewing the Reviews**

**Garouga88 ...** My brother, these are the thoughts of my heart. I have always treated animals more human than I should. A little of that influence came from watching _Lassie_. You should see me grab our family dog and talk to it. I will yell loads of profanity at it for the slightest thing it does, and it makes me laugh when I look at its big, scared eyes because it seems like it might actually understand what I'm saying? We have a Shitzu, a silky terrier and a golden retriever, by the way. And some goldfish. My sis has hamsters in her room. And there is this really fat, old stray tomcat that visits us late at night and gets pampered by my grandmother. Yeah, it's like a zoo here sometimes. I know about wolves; it's like the thing about predators losing vision at dawn. Just playing about the facts for the sake of fiction. You can see that Kuromaru has suddenly become a lot more important than you thought at first. Just let me say that you _still_ have no idea how important. Think of the Ice Sculpture as a shield that is shaped exactly like you, meaning if you stand behind you're totally covered from attacks from the front. I already mentioned that Naruto already knows Rasengan. It's his father's jutsu; of course he would learn it. Shingo surprised Kankuro with his Flamebody and besides, Kanks is also trying to hold back from showing his real skills. Meaning he is taking on a flaming taijutsu guy barehanded without his puppets; of course he is much weaker that way.

--

**Disclaimer Time**

Yay! The exams have finally started! ... Or have they!?  
I don't own Naruto, but this fanfic is all mine! Please keep reading!

--

**Chapter 29 : Team Mutiny! Kiba Blows His Cool and Hinata Runs Away! (Chuunin Exams Arc)**

All signs pointed to the end. Nothing seemed to be going right for her.

Hinata Hyuuga had discovered the moment she woke up that today is going to be a horrible day. Yes, today is the first day of the Chuunin Exams and exams always have a way of disheartening its participants, but that is not the point. She had a headache; a big one. It is like her skull had grown ten times heavier over the night and she felt it every time she twitched.

When she finally pulled herself out of bed, a cold wave washed over her arms giving her goosebumps. She sneezed. Then sniffed and sneezed again. Great, now she's got a cold too. A headache and a cold, her temperature shooting up and down; what a great day to catch a fever!

More things happened. She had tripped over her bedroom slippers and fallen quite painfully, rocking her headache even more. The rubbering around her faucet broke when she turned it on, spraying a powerful jet of water into her left eye. Afterward, she had pricked herself with her own shuriken when dressing up. Then screwed up her footing on the stairs and would have skidded all the way down on her rump if she did not wrap her arms around the banister to break her fall.

It is five minutes to seven o' clock; the sun had barely begun to rise yet. But she had to make it up early. Her father had asked to spar with her for a half hour before breakfast. It was a golden opportunity. Hiashi hardly gave her his time like this. He usually either worked with Hanabi or Neji and Hinata would just be 'tagging along'. It was nice to have him say to her "Come spar with me" for once rather than saying "I'm sparring with Hanabi today. Join in if you wish." She wouldn't pass it up even she had both her arms chopped off.

But did she really have to push herself so?

If Hiashi is the early bird type, then Aunt Hsien'e is just the _opposite_. She had lectured the poor girl for _three_ long hours straight last night on protocols befitting an heiress. Basically, she thought she should teach Hinata how an heiress _should_ behave during an exam to maximize her influence and honor the Hyuuga name. What a _bore_! As if that is not enough, she insisted on teaching her a traditional _dance_ which is _completely_ pointless. Then she made Hinata recite the _1,000 Questions of Hyuuga_ to finish before sending off to sleep at a little over 2.00 a.m.

"A quarter of an hour late!" Hiashi barked when she finally made it to the center courtyard. He had already warmed up and cousin Neji, who was also taking the exam, had already completed a round of sparring with him. The bastard smirked at her before Hiashi proceeded to smack her around like a rag doll.

Needless to say, he wasn't exactly pleased with her condition this morning. After only five minutes, she had collapsed breathing harshly and is unable to get up again. She had made no offensive moves at all.

"Neji, call out Hiruko and ask him for some cooling herbs! Hinata must be treated at once!"

It was a wonderful moment when Hiashi actually hugged her close to his chest. For the first time since she could remember. He felt warm. Daddy. Daddy felt so warm. Soft tears can to her eyes and she felt better already ... But it was a moment that lasted all of five seconds.

"A burden!" he spat as he carried his daughter indoors. "Always such a burden! Always getting in the way, wasting valuable time, eating up good resources ..." he babbled on and on for a few minutes, talking more to himself.

Hinata wished she had died with her mother.

--

Kiba Inuzuka ran screaming from his house. His mother, Tsume, elicited a great roar as she kept hot on his heels. Thanks to his secret training with Master Kobi, Kiba had become a lot more agile and slippery now. Tsume could barely catch him. He was going to run all the way to town, but unfortunately he got tripped up by excited puppies that got in his way. The jounin violently grabbed her son and shrieked with thunderous laughter.

"N-No, Momma! Not in public! No! _Nooooooooooo_!"

Tsume kissed Kiba resoundingly on both cheeks, much to his immense embarrassment. Several of his neighbors are already up, sunning the laundry or taking out the garbage.

"Oh, shut up, Kibaka!" called Hana as she stepped out onto the front porch to spectate her brother getting his ego crushed. "It's all your fault anyway! If you had only let her do that _inside the house_, it would save you worlds of embarrassment!"

A number of young Inuzuka girls crowded around to watch Kiba getting a few kissy-kisses of good luck from his loving mother.

"What the fuck are you people looking at!? Don't you like have newspapers to read or chores to do! Get out of my yard!" the dog-nin screamed, flailing his arms to no avail as Tsume planted about a hundred kisses on his forehead all at once.

A few minutes later, the excitement is over. Kiba gave his mother a big hug, then his sister Hana. "Awww, come on, Momma ... and Nee'chan ... it's not like I'm going on some long trip and never coming back!"

Tsume shook her head. "No, Kiba, it's the other way round. Your sister and I have a new mission we will work on together. We'll be away from the village for four days."

Kiba groaned and ruffled his mother's hair. "Eh, that's great! I'll clean out the larder and the fridge! Why don't you make it five days, bitch; I don't want to see your ugly face for as long as possible!"

She punched him between the eyes knocking him flat on his back. Kuromaru took advantage of the situation and came over to lick Kiba's face several times, the doggy equivalent of what Tsume just did.

"_Bleah_! Enough with all the kissy shit, you guys! I'm gone!"

Kiba grabbed Akamaru and set the pup on his head before scampering away. He met up with cousin Gokun halfway down the road. Or more like bumped into him and fell down. The two of them had the same bad habit of running like idiots and had rounded the corner of the same house at the same time.

"Ow! My eye! Fuck it, Gokun, you piece of shit! Are you insane?"

"You! It's you who are insane, Kiba! Running around like that! People could get killed, you know! Oh god, my pretty lil' nose ..."

They eventually untangled themselves, helped slap the dirt off each others jackets and proceeded towards town. Gokun is a year older than Kiba and is in the same class as Neji Hyuuga. He had already been through the exams once, but failed on his last try.

Gokun is a plumpish fellow who is the exact same height as Kiba but twice his girth and had his same hairstyle. He worked with a bad-tempered bulldog companion, named Hidoimaru. An unfortunately ugly fellow with a head that seemed a little too big for his body; he actually looked remarkably like Gokun!

Hidoimaru and Akamaru looked each other up and down and begun a growling contest.

Gokun's teammates are one of Shino Aburame's cousins and a whoppingly fat and bubbly Akamichi girl named Cho'ranran, who is also his girlfriend (although Gokun insists that he is single so that he can ask any other girl out).

"So I hear Ibiki Morino is going to be one of the proctors this time around? Ain't he the interrogation specialist?"

Gokun nodded. "Yes, I heard it too! You don't want to fuck with this guy, man. My squad was in a joint mission that involved him last year. He's totally psycho!"

The two dog-nins approached the Academy with their puppies at their heels.

--

"One more hour, boys. Don't waste it. From here on it is out of my hands. You have to handle everything on your own now."

Kiba and Haku bid Kurenai farewell. She had to follow the protocol and rally with the other jounin now. All genin squads will be in charge of registering themselves and seeing that they get themselves to the examination hall on time.

Kurenai had given her boys one last lesson that morning, a light one concerning her pet subject: genjutsu. She wanted them to take things as easy as possible. Hinata had been regrettably detained for reasons unknown. A runner from the estate had come and given Kurenai the message. She will spend the morning with her folks, then meet up with her squad mates shortly before the exams actually start.

"What do you want to do? Want to get something to eat? Or are you too full of nerves before crunch time?" Kiba asked, checking the time on his watch.

Haku smiled as they walked. "I'll have something if you have something. I am not really that hungry." He certainly seemed calm.

Kiba wasn't scared either. Hana had prepped him throughly, Tsume told him about her experiences as well and Gokun had given him several tips he picked up. Add the training from Kuromaru and Master Kobi and he's got a pretty impressive skill set going in. And don't forget the virtually limitless source of deadly Kyuubi chakra he could draw from in a pinch.

"It always starts with a written exam," Kiba told Haku as they sat down to a basket of French Fries and sodas at a fast food place. "It always has 10 questions and there is always some hidden trick they don't tell you."

"A trick?"

Kiba nodded. "It is not about simply testing how much you remember your theory, whether you've been keeping up with your geography and mathematics and crap like that. Hana reminded me that the shinobi's game is all about deception. We have to see through deception."

"What you mean is ... there is a catch involved. It is more than just answering the questions the conventional way. We can obtain answers by other means."

"Yeah, something like that," the dog-nin stuck five fries into his mouth all at once. "But the trick changes every year. Hana also said we can't count on cheating off one another because they'll spread us all out. Anyway, I guess we'll see ..."

Hinata finally found them with a half hour to spare. She is feeling only marginally better than she did this morning. Hiashi got her back into bed and made her sleep off the fever as much as possible. He even personally fed her some warm milk, which brought a little bit of comfort back to her spirit. Her temperature had dropped back down and her head had cleared a little.

Aunt Hsien'e just had to kill her mood right before she left the estate.

"Isn't this great, Ning'yoo? If you succeed in becoming a chuunin, you will be one step closer to taking over your father's mantel! And you will also officially be free of that silly chippie sensei of yours that dresses like a whore; what's her name again ... Kunai Yuki. My letter will go through and you can abandon your boorish teammates; that cursed Inuzuka barbarian and that stupid foreigner who pretends to be a girl. We'll find you a nice new squad; maybe you might even join your darling cousin Neji's squad. His sensei is a pervert and a scoundrel and as is one of his teammates. I'll rat them out too; I will, I will! Don't worry, Ning'yoo! Your Auntie Hsien'e is behind you all the way!"

Yeah, right. That just about killed any motivation she had for wanting to do anything. Ever.

Kiba made some silly comment about how she smelled like she just got out of bed. It wasn't much of a balm; she really is not in the mood for dumb jokes right now. It is only when the dog-nin started quizzing her about her family that fresh wounds got opened further and things that should not have happened just ... happened.

"Are you ready for this, Hinata? I'll bet your dad is going to be real proud!"

She is still a little bitter at father. 'Burden' kept playing about her mind, darkening her thoughts and poisoning her spirit. Eventually, her words came out poisonous too.

"I bet he won't," she said grimly, much to Kiba's surprise. "He's never been happy about anything since Mom died."

The dog-nin frowned. "H-Hey, Hinata ... Don't say stuff like that about your dad. What's your problem? You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you!" she said curtly.

They walked up the road towards the Academy, Akamaru hitching a free ride on Haku's shoulder this time.

Kiba's brain was screwing around in confusion. Did Hinata just ... _snap_ at him? No. No way. She doesn't do that. Hinata is a flower, an angel; she's sweet and innocent and gentle. She doesn't _snap_. It's not like he had said anything bad.

_Kiba, you damn fool! Don't you understand? She must be really tense right now. She's worked over because of the exam. I know her dad's like this super strict character and wants to see her do really well. Yeah, it's just the nerves coming out, that's all. I am stupid and that's why I am calm. Only smart people ever get worried about anything!_

"Oh, _uhhh_ ... Hinata! We'll be doing a written exam today! I got some nice tips! My sister said ..."

She interrupted him! "It doesn't matter what your sister said, Kiba-kun! It's different every year, so there is no point in listening to her!"

Kiba felt like had been shot or something.

_She said WHAT!? W-W-W-W-Wait! This is HINATA we're talking about! She couldn't have said that! No way, man! Kiba, you're going senile in your old age! You heard wrongly! Are the exam nerves getting to you too? Hahahahahahaha! That must be it! You're scared out of your pants, you stupid coward! Scared of some dumb exam! Bah!_

Kiba punched his own jaw across the face, surprising Haku beside him. Hinata is walking up in front of them, looking strangely determined for once. Even her hands had been balled into tight fists.

He tried once more. "Oh hey, guess what, Hinata-chan! My cousin Gokun is taking the exam with us. And he is in the same class as your cousin Neji! Isn't that bizarre?"

The Hyuuga girl suddenly stopped and turned around. Her eyes looked furious! Just what is going on here? "Kiba-kun ... Will you please just ... just ... stop talking right now! I really don't want to hear about your stupid cousin or your stupid anything! Let's just go, okay?"

That did it. Now it is Kiba's turn to snap. The rage boiled within him again and if he did not consciously pull himself in immediately, he might have been able to avert from striking Hinata in the face. A dangerous thing, this Inuzuka rage. It is one of the weaknesses of being a man-beast.

Nobody talked about Gokun that way. He is like the closest thing to a brother Kiba had and they grew up together and had many lovely misadventures together. In Kiba's world, where animosity and rejection is thick and thin even amongst his own brethren, the few people who can look at him civilly and accept him for who he is are very precious. Kuromaru is one of them. Of course, Gokun knew nothing about Kiba's prisoner, but that is not the point.

He hastened his footsteps and grabbed Hinata's arm, spinning her around at once. "Hinata! How dare you say that! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

The girl shrieked in pain and Kiba let go at once. He swallowed nervously, flying between his shock at her cold words and his concern that he might have grabbed her a little too roughly.

"Ow! That ... That hurts, Kiba-kun! Why did you do that!? Am I burden to you too!? In a few days time, we won't be teammates anymore! Does that make you happy!?"

The dog-nin opened and closed his mouth mechanically, unable to process the logic of what he is hearing. "Hinata, I ... I mean, WHAT!? What's that supposed to mean!? Of course, we are teammates! What stupid thing are you talking about now!?"

"Stupid!? So I am a stupid little burden after all. That's all I am. That's all I've ever been. I thought you thought I was different, but I guess you're the same like the rest of them too. I'm ... I'm just useless and ... and boring! Just the stupid little mechanical heiress that needs to have her puppet strings pulled."

Kiba is starting to get a headache. He had known Hinata for a long time and had gotten to know her really, really well over the months they have spent together as genin of Squad 8. There was no third person butting in before Haku came onboard; he had her all to himself. He thought he knew her! He really did. But now ...

He grabbed her hand again. "Hinata-chan! Why ... Why are you saying all these hurtful and meaningless things!?"

He paused and took a breath, telling himself to calm down first. It would never do if he blew up himself. There is something wrong; something Hinata is not telling. Hinata had a problem. Yes! That must be it! She had a a secret and she's not telling because she's afraid of ... of being a burden!

"Hinata ... please ... please talk to me! Please tell me what's wrong! What happened?"

But the Hyuuga Heiress simply wrenched her hand away from his and turned his nose up at him. She took a deep breath, obviously on the verge of crying, but held her trembling chin as high as she could. "M-My business is my own. You have no right to p-p-pry into my private m-m-matters. Anyway, I'm ... I'm through with this ... I'm not going to the exam! You can do it by yourself; goodbye!"

She turned and ran back up the road leading away from the Academy. Kiba nearly wet his pants in fear and agitation when he saw this.

"HINATA!"

Haku grabbed his arm and stopped his charge. He had been silent the whole time, listening quietly and finally decided to take action.

"No, Kiba-san! Don't do anything! Leave things be! Leave it be for now!"

Kiba turned on his teammate like he was going to devour him. "LEAVE HER BE!? What the fuck is the matter with you!? I can't just let her run off like that! That fucking stupid bitch! I'll kill her for this! We ... We have the exam!"

"You're right! You're right, Kiba-san! We have the exam, like you said!" Haku held onto the dog-nin's powerful shoulders with all his might and dragged him towards the Academy's entrance. "Let us get in and register right away now!"

"Haku! Is your brain full of shit this morning!? We need Hinata with us or we might as well go home right now! They'll never accept a two-man team!"

The Mist-nin quickly ran a hand up and down the taller genin's back, trying whatever he can to calm him down. "Yes, yes. Of course, you are right. We need her. And she knows that. She'll be there. Just give her time."

Kiba practically threw Haku on the ground. "Time ... TIME!? God fucking damn it, we don't _have_ time! You stupid idiot!" He pulled his watch out of his pocket so roughly that the seams of the pocket ripped apart at once. "Look! We have only _five_ more minutes to get up there! What time!? It's over! We're finished! Kaput! We'll never do the exam now!"

Haku thought for a moment then decisively punched Kiba right in the nose. He had not wanted to do it, but Kiba once told him that the Inuzuka sometimes exchanged physical blows with the ones they loved to keep them from being carried too far in their anger.

He followed it up with a punch to Kiba's gut. When the dog-nin bent double, Haku grabbed his head with both hands and bore his eyes into his.

"Kiba-san! Listen to me!" he shouted loudly so Kiba would shut up and listen. "Hinata-san is a good girl! You know that! I've not been with you guys for very long, but even I know that! That was _not_ her! She wasn't herself just now! The normal Hinata doesn't talk like that and you know it! You said so yourself! So let's just give her time to cool it off! She'll come back! You know that too! Search your feelings, Kiba-san! You love her, don't you? You love her very much! And she loves you! Even I see that! She would never hurt you! Especially not you!"

The dog-nin magically managed to cool down at once. He stood up straight again and brushed Haku's hands away calmly. The anger faded off his face and changed to a mournful expression.

"Oh, man ... did I do something wrong? What was I saying, Haku? Did I say something stupid again to hurt her? I am such a damn idiot; sometimes I don't even know what comes out of my mouth! Oh, god ... Hinata! What have I done to you!?"

He started smacking his own head and Haku had to stop him again. "Stop that before you give yourself a concussion! Come on! We're wasting valuable time! We have gotta at least make it into the rally room before they close the doors on us! Let us go now!"

Kiba took a deep breath and nodded, finally calming himself down for good.

Then the two of them just ran. They made it through the big hall and up the stairs to the first floor. The next flight of stairs is at the end of the corridor. Kiba tripped over his own feet for a moment in his distress, but they kept going till they hit the second floor. Five classrooms down the left wing, they could see some shinobi shuffling around outside.

"That must be it! Go, go, go!" Haku pounded on Kiba's back to get him going. He knew he must not give Kiba even a second to stop and wonder about Hinata, or he might suddenly decide to turn back and search for her.

Finally, they reached the right classroom with a precious five seconds to spare!

Kakashi Hattake, the renowned Copycat-Nin fabled to have mastered over a thousand different jutsu, was just walking out of the room after peeking to see that his own squad had made it in safely.

He paused and smiled at them from behind his mask. "My, my! Cutting it a bit close, aren't you, Squad 8? Living on the edge is more exciting, but don't make it a habit now!"

Kiba nodded and bowed copiously, a bit out of breath. "I'm ... I'm sorry, sir! We just lost our third teammate! We were trying to talk to her and then ... and then ..."

The silver-haired jounin's one good eye widened with astonishment. "What are you talking about? Isn't that your third teammate?" He jerked his chin over them.

Kiba and Haku spun around at once. Hinata is standing there, all sweaty and out of breath looking very, very forlorn, but she is _there_!

The dog-nin had never had a happier moment in his life. He practically flung Haku into the wall and rushed over to her. He paused and inched carefully when he got close, afraid that she might run off again.

"H-H-Hinata?"

She burst into tears at once. "K-K-K-Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun, I am s-s-s-so s-s-sorry!"

He put his arms around her then, finally able to break out a smile. That moment is epic, frozen in time. Too bad Haku had to break it up and remind them that they are already late.

The chuunin on duty irritably hustled them into the room and the doors closed as they entered.

Kakashi stood by for awhile, fingering his little orange book. He chuckled beneath his breath and turned to go. "_Ahhhh_ ... little seeds. It always starts out as little, innocent seeds. The spring will come and the flowers will bloom ... _ahhhh _... the sheer beauty of it all!"

--

**CHAPTER END. Thanks for reading.**

Short chapter that literally drags a few seconds of the characters' live span. Why do I do this so often? But this is the setup for greater things to come. Fear not! The written exam takes place next chapter! Believe it!

The "What's wrong with Hinata?" cliffhanger from last chapter is now answered slightly. Further chapters will reveal more and more of what is going on; but just for clearance's sake, I'll explain something. Kurenai was upset because Hinata had told her what is going on. After all, Kurenai knows a little of her shoddy relationship with her father. I did not write that scene but you can assume it happened probably after the duo focusing thing with Haku. The training ended and Haku left, leaving Hinata and Kurenai alone. The jounin talked to Hinata and asked her personal questions and it eventually came out. It basically has to do with difficulties Hinata is having with the usual suspects in her own home.

Now don't get all carried away with all the little hints you see in this chapter. Kiba and Hinata are not in love with each other yet! Haku's comments referred to the platonic love they shared between them as comrades, that he had observed over the time he spent with them. And Kakashi is just being an Icha Icha fanboy as usual.

--

**About Kiba's Cousin.**

_I N U Z U K A . G O K U N._

Kiba already introduced you to him. Remember? His bullshit stories at the Hyuuga house.

He'll be my filler/comedy guy for scenes in the Inuzuka household, so watch out for him. He's a bad influence on Kiba, a real jerk who treats women like toys. There is no other boy close to their age in their generation so they naturally hang out together.

_Gokun 's teammates ..._ I'm giving him an Aburame and an Akamichi (which is a taijutsu type like Hyuuga, so the dynamic is the same). You may be asking, shouldn't Akamichi be in the usual combo with Nara and Yamanaka? Realistically, you cannot expect three clans to yield the exact same ratio of children every generation! So this girl, who I'm naming Cho'ranran, is like a 'leftover' that needed to be teamed up somehow.

I did not put this team into the profile (Chapter 26) for two reasons. Firstly, well ... I didn't think of it. And secondly, this team won't make it past the Forest of Death. They are just there to make up the numbers so it is not so important that you get to know them so well.

Hidoimaru (Gokun's bulldog) : I wasn't able to find the proper phrase for 'bad-tempered'. There are several different words in Japanese for 'bad', each to be used in a different situation. 'Hidoi' is the term specifically for when you refer to a 'bad' headache. So try to imagine a bulldog pup that is always grumpy like he's got a massive headache. That's Hidoimaru. White dog with brown speckles all over. He is much bigger than Akamaru, but Akamaru likes to challenge him anyway.


	30. Chapter 30

**Dear shinobi and shinobettes ... **

**Pardon my absence. I went away on an out-of-town trip for a whole week and there were no computers where I went. (What idiot would have bothered writing fanfics at an island resort anyway.) **

**This chapter deals with the first written exam. I am trying my best not to have a mere rewrite of the original story so it took me awhile to come up with a new twist to the Tenth Question. Anyway, I hope this chapter is not boring because I somehow felt like I rushed it.**

**I will tell you guys right now that I am going to fall back into another period of absence to get some projects done so enjoy this whilst you can because Chapter 31 will not be going into production anytime soon. Sorry about this.**

**Sincerely, with love and all-abiding sacrifice,**

_**Your friendly neighborhood fanfic writer, Shura. **_

**--**

**Reviewing the Reviews**

**Garouga88 ...** Dude, I'm so sorry. I had a hundred email overload when I came back from my trip and your little PM was right smack in the middle of the pile so I did not notice it until only yesterday. If it is not too late, please email me full details at **hanabishi(underscore)shura(at)yahoo(dot)com** and we'll talk about it. Or catch me if you can on MSN messenger under **ainoshura(at)hotmail(dot)com**. But don't email me at the hotmail add. I use it only for messenger.

**Mashadette** ... Hey! What kind of review is this!? You didn't say anything about the chapter at all! You even threaten to hurt my eyes; now how do expect me to write faster if you do that. That is why Masha is a bad girl. No hug and no candy for Masha.

**Takari4ever ...** No problem. There's plenty of hugging coming up very soon. In fact, look forward to some in the next chapter! It's not always KibaHina tho ... Everyone deserves a lil' bit of luv here and then.

--

**Disclaimer Time**

"Shura does not own _Naruto_ because Shura is a _goooooood_ boy! Are you a good boy too? Then you must read Shura's fanfic! And write a _gooooooood_ review! _Ne_, Sempai?"

"_Shuddup_! Talk to the hands!"

--

_**Chapter 30 : Seeing Through The Deception (Chuunin Exams Arc)**_

Ibiki Morino is exactly as I pictured him ... square face, strong jaw, predatory eyes; basically, the whole package of Konohagakure's super specialist of interrogation. He had a couple of really big scars running diagonally across his face. It must have been pretty damn painful whatever caused it; his interrogations must have led him to chase down some pretty notorious dudes in the Bingo Book.

Anyway, we are into the exam right now. Every genin was given a number that told us where to sit. It is deliberately done so that we are all as far away from our teammates as possible. I am surrounded by foreigners and a couple of Leaf guys I didn't know. Haku is five rows to my front, three seats right. And Hinata is somewhere behind me, maybe two rows back at the extreme left.

I am really worried about Hinata right now. Something is wrong with her. Once we got over the little tiff we had, I realized that she isn't feeling well. Boy, do I feel like an idiot. I didn't notice it before. But there is something more to it. She did not say and I don't plan on dragging it out of her. At least not right now. It is going to be tough enough on her to do a written test with a wooly head.

Speaking of the test ...

First of all, Ibiki Morino is a first-time proctor so any tips that Hana had given me are all flushed down the drain now. Every proctor had his own method of conducting the test.

Do you want to know the rules? They are damn crazy.

_Rule One_. Everyone starts with 10 points.  
_Rule Two_. 2 points are deducted every time someone is caught cheating.  
_Rule Three_. If your points run to zero (you get caught five times), the game is over. You leave and your unfortunate teammates leave with you.  
_Rule Four_. Tests will be looked at. Failure to get at least three questions right will also result in failure.  
_Rule Five_. Tenth and final question is given out at the end of the test.  
_Rule Six_. We have one hour.

I sat there for a few moments just listening to the scritch-scratching of pens and soft groans of people getting panic attacks. A soft cough sounded somewhere off to my behind and left. I wonder if that was Hinata. I hope she is not panicking.

_Anyway, forget about everyone else, Kiba, you douchebag. Let's see what we've got._

I scanned through the questions. Written tests are not my specialty, I must admit. Hinata is way better at them than I am.

Question One is a codebreaker, something about detecting a pattern in the sequence of alphabets and little shapes and numbers shown and then producing the next line of the sequence in its proper code. I sighed. Shikamaru must have answered this one by now, I'm sure. This is his comfort zone. We played some codebreakers growing up and it usually took him roughly ten seconds to work out each problem.

I moved on.

Question Two. Something to do with chakra manipulation. Describe three possible types of manipulation, discuss their purposes and the effect they have on one's chakra. Then decide whether or not all three variations can be present in the same act of manipulation and explain your answer.

Thanks to my training with Master Kobi, I had a rough idea of the subject and penned down my thoughts over the next five minutes. There are _shape manipulation_, which allows one to compress his chakra into a tangible shape like a ball or sword; _nature manipulation_, which enhances your jutsu with your elemental equivalent; and _yin-yang manipulation_, which allows you play with 'Light' and 'Dark' properties in your chakra.

It is possible to combine all three types of manipulation to form a unique jutsu. You can create a ball (shape manipulation) of fire (nature). Extreme focusing of _yin_ properties might turn it into a fireball that heal wounds, whilst extreme _yang _will make it terribly destructive. Sounds simple, eh? You wish. Some shinobi spend their whole lives working on manipulation and never get anywhere. Sometimes it is almost like these abilities seek out their competent user and not the other way round.

Questions Three and Four are arithmetic and formulaic bullcrap that I could not wrap my head around. I truly hate anything that forced me to crack my brain on calculations. This is the type of thing Shino is good at; straight-arrow stiff-necked bastard he is. In his universe, everything has to have a _system_. If you visit the Aburame complex, you will truly understand what a system is.

I had to sigh very deeply when I read Question Five. We are required to demographically explain a couple of conceptualizations in the realm of medical ninjutsu. Sister Hana's pet subject. I wished I had listened to her rambling about her work at the clinic. Sometimes she got so carried away she starts rattling off these medical jargons and names of chemicals I totally don't get. Momma seems to enjoy listening to her stories though.

Questions Six and Seven have to do with the understanding of ethical frameworks of understanding and philosophical principles concerning leadership and justice. There is no problem solving in this one. Either you know your philosophers (Socrates, Aristotle, Kant and those other clowns) or you don't; and fuck me, I _don't_!

Question Eight is a dead ringer for me. It had to do with using animals in tactical strategizing! Animal ninjutsu is not uncommon and it is essential that all shinobi learn how they work so that they can fend off such an enemy. Of course for an Inuzuka like me, it is as easy as taking a shit. I think I had this stupid grin on my face as I answered it. Cousin Gokun probably did too.

But I got stuck there. Question Nine is a demographic situation typical for a chuunin to be in. You basically put yourself in that situation and decide your next move, then explain your reasoning. But it was tough because it involved understanding socio-political ethics and business. I'm not good at that either.

And Question Ten will apparently be handed out later.

So there we have it ... I got one surefire answer and the chakra one is a high probability. But I need one more. We must answer at least three questions right regardless.

"Numbers fifty-six and twenty-one! Failed!"

I looked up. The chuunin sentinels sitting around the room are having a field day catching those of us who were not surreptitious enough to cheat without getting caught. You see, these aren't your regular exams. These are shinobi exams. There are only ten questions but they cover a very wide range of topics and each of them are incredibly difficult to solve. They concern things that genin don't normally know about.

In such a case, you would be tempted to cheat. In the usual scenario, if you get caught they kick you out at once. But the chuunin written exams actually lets you do it five times. All of the factors point to only one thing. It is a game of gathering information. They certainly don't expect us to be able to answer these questions; I got lucky on a couple of them because I am a dog-nin and because of Master Kobi. But I have still got to get at least one more question answered.

I wonder how everyone else is taking it; in fact, I wonder if any of my friends have discovered the true secret of this test yet. But I am quite sure I don't have to worry about Haku or Hinata. They are not stupid people. I can count on them being excellent shinobi when they have to.

"Number eighteen; you're out! You too, number sixty!"

Anyway, what should I do? Too many people are getting caught out. Those blasted chuunin have the eyes of hawks. But of course Ibiki would have chosen the best of the best to for this job.

I glanced at Gokun. My cousin is sitting a few rows in front of me. Hidoimaru sat comfortably on his big head. I could see the bulldog pup looking this way and that. Every now and then, he would bend over and bark softly into Gokun's ear. That son of a monkey. What a great idea; getting Hidoimaru to read other peoples' answers on his behalf.

I wish I had thought of it sooner, but it is too late now. Akamaru is not even in the room! Before the test started, I sent him outside to the care of one of the chuunin stationed there. I didn't think he would be of any use to me in a written exam.

Just then, Kankuro stands up and raises his had, "May I be excused to use the latrine, please?"

One of the chuunin sentinels jumped to stand in front of him and produced a pair of handcuffs. Oh, boy ... _kinky_. Kankuro was locked in and hauled away, closely watched by his escort. They are really not giving anyone chances to mess around, are they? I wondered what that fellow was up to though? Kankuro passed right by my table as they went and I could not help but notice the little twinkle in his eye; the same kind I've seen in my Momma's eyes when we're playing poker and she's got a killer hand.

As they opened the door, however, to my shock I heard barking. _Akamaru?_

The little dirt bastard came tearing into the room with another chuunin chasing him. Barking madly and wagging his tail ... _oh no ... no, this is bad_ ... The little shit jumped at me happily and tried to clamber up my body to lick my face.

"Aka ... Akamaru!? W-W-What are you d-doing here!?" I spluttered in surprise. Everyone in the room must have turned to look at me then.

Ibiki Morino slammed a palm into his table up front. "Number Eighty-Three! Two points off! Get that dog out of the room!"

_What? Now, wait! That's my number!_

"Whoa! Why am I getting a cut?" I shouted and stood, unable to help myself. "I didn't do ... Akamaru, get down, boy! I mean, I didn't do anything!"

Ibiki wasn't listening. "That's what they all say! Now sit down and shuddup! And the rest of you squirts too! Mind your own goddamn business! You've got twenty minutes!"

I still did not sit down. "This ... This is bullshit! I couldn't possibly be caught cheating ... I didn't cheat! My stupid scruffball Akamaru just came running in ... Did you think he was bringing me information from the outside or something; well he didn't, okay!"

Ibiki's arm went up and he pointed at me for a few seconds. "Number Eighty-Three ... _Another_ two points off!"

I threw down my pencil. "W-W-What!?"

"Keep pushing me, kid! Let's see how many more points you're willing to throw. Maybe I didn't make myself clear before. My job is to see that _none_ of you qualify as chuunin! Only those that have what it takes to prove me wrong get to move on to Round Two. Now _siddown_ and _shuddup_!"

_Okay, okay, Kiba, you stupid idiot. Let's stop for a moment and remember why you're here._

But I am so angry!

_Sure you are. But he's the proctor so he gets to do whatever he wants. That's not fair of course, but what're you gonna do? Besides, keeping yourself calm when the stakes are against you like this is exactly what being a chuunin is about._

I don't care! I'm gonna fuck him up so bad his momma won't even recognize him!

**Hell, yeah! Let's breathe the forces of eternal damnation upon his pitiless soul! Quick, let me take over! I'll cook his underpants; I will, I will!**

Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to myself, Foxtrot! Go back to your cage!

**I was only trying to help.**

Don't want it! Go!

**Bummer ... What's a foxtrot?**

_Kiba! Calm down! This is no time to act like a fruitcake! What about ... what about Hinata-chan? And Haku-san? They're counting on you too!_

Right ... that's right. Hinata ... Haku ... I cannot disappoint them. I take a deep breath and let it out, feeling calmer at last. I nodded apologetically at the proctor and retake my seat. Akamaru was hastened out of the room to be watched by whoever is deployed to guard the entrance. And the class slowly turned back to its previous engagement.

Okay, okay ... so what are we going to do about this situation? No thanks to Akamaru they are all going to be twice as observant of me! That bloody proctor devoured four of my points without batting an eyelash. But hell, what can I say? He's the dominant male today. He can play us all like fiddles and get away with it. In any case, that means I need only be caught another three times and I am history. And Haku and Hinata with me. That last thought alone more or less killed off any lingering bit of desire to shove my boots into Ibiki Morino's mouth, and I turned back to my paper.

I glanced through the questions again then put my pencil down. I heaved a deep sigh. This is it. This is the end of the line, as far as answering the questions the honest way goes. I never gave my textbooks a second look after graduation; I hate anything that forced me to think hard and the range of subjects tested on is ridiculous anyway.

But what can I do?

I closed my eyes. Slowly I allowed my conscious mind to enter what I call 'The Zone'. This 'zone' I speak of is attained by willfully and deliberately forcing everything out of my eyes, ears and nose. Essentially, I 'switch off' my sensory systems and allow my mind to clear itself of cobwebs. Think of it as pushing a hypothetical reset button.

Remember what I said about having such incredibly hypersensitive senses? You take in everything around you; especially everything you don't' want. One sniff sends a 1,000 smell signals to the brain. Inuzuka ears take on 300 times the range of frequencies a normal human ear can catch audibly. That is to say, if a couple of horny recluse spiders were shagging each other senseless in the corner of the ceiling, I would probably hear them.

I am feeling much better already, my heart rate having slowed down to a relaxed pace.

Keeping my eyes closed, I slowly allowed the sounds of the world to filter back into my conscious mind. A girl behind me is crying softly in frustration. The guy two places to my right is muttering nonsense beneath his breath. Another genin in the row in front of me is nervously tapping his teeth with the blunt end of his pencil. Still another one is cracking his knuckles.

Insectile buzzing sounded from all over the room and I knew that my ol' buddy Shino has got his bugs all working for him again. When together, the kikai swarms looked like the ominous cumulonimbus clouds that appear when a storm is about to break. But when they stand alone, they are practically invisible to the naked eye; they are so damn small. The bug-nin probably sent them out to spy on other people's answers. I found it strange however that he did not plant one on me. Sounded like there is at least one hovering over every other bent head in the room. Maybe he knew that I would notice it and squish it to teach him a lesson, heh.

Everyone sounded like they are working really, really hard. Ibiki and his troops rattled off a few more unlucky names. The room is emptying swiftly, putting heaploads of pressure on those that were left. I couldn't be sure, but I think the participating teams have been cut down by half already.

Nevermind ... I had better get back to my business.

It tuned into 'The Zone' again. When I am in this state of mind, it allows me to focus my senses on precisely what I want. Reset button, right? I reboot the system and start again. And right now I am listening to everybody's writing. My world became filled with the dry scritch-scratching of pencils on paper. From these sounds alone, combined with the sounds of heartbeats and breathing rate, I can tell who is answering their paper confidently and who is wishing he could just hang himself.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and turned my head a few degrees to the right. There. Two rows in front, four seats right. That guy with the dark green neckerchief. Heart rate, normal. Breath rate, normal. His pencil is moving slowly, almost lazily. It is almost like he already knew the answers and is taking his time writing them down. And look at his posture. His head is cocked, resting on the palm of one hand as he wrote with the other. He is so relaxed he might have been doing a crossword puzzle for all I know.

But my hearing is more powerful than that. I just need to focus. I entered 'The Zone' yet one more time, clearing out all the access shit in my head (like those fucking spiders) before throwing everything in my power on that guy's writing alone. Just listen ... the frequency, the pressure, the speed ... What does it sound like when he draws a straight line? What is the sound of a loop? What is he writing? Listen ... Listen to the words. Let the words speak.

A smile etched across my face. He just gave me the answer to Question Seven.

--

The tension in the hall is high. Everybody is trying their best here. The chuunin sentinels are working hard too to catch the poor fools that did not conceal their tricks well enough. From the outside looking in they all seem very peaceful and quiet, sitting there with their heads bent over their tables; the very picture of the nominal school exam. But to them, it is like waging full-scale warfare. This is not just some test, but a battle. A battle of wits and deception. A battle of courage and trust in your teammates. A battle of shinobi.

Hinata Hyuuga takes several deep breaths to tenderize the ache in her head before she worked the hand signs again. She had to do them beneath the table so she won't get caught. "Byakugan," she whispered as her telescopic X-ray vision went right through the two people in front of her to get at the answer sheet of the guy sitting three rows ahead. She was on a roll collecting answers even with her temperature shooting up and down. She just needed to deactivate her dojutsu once in a while and take break. It is actually painful when your veins pop out of your head like that. You just don't realize it when you're not a Hyuuga. But she knew must work harder. She knew that her cousin Neji must be doing the same.

Ino Yamanaka lay sprawled across her desk. She seemed to have fainted from exhaustion or too much tension, but in reality she had transferred her soul into another person's body with her family's special jutsu. This allows her to actually control the target person and see through their eyes, so she could read answers off anybody's paper this way. After that, she would transfer her soul to Shikamaru and Choji and write down her answers for them.

Rain Kanasawachi and Haku coincidently found themselves sitting side by side. Even though they are from different squads, they worked out a combo tactic to help each other. With his Creeping Water jutsu, Rain can make a body of water crawl here and there like it is alive. Taking the source from his waterbottle, he had a small pool creep all the way across the floor, up the western wall and onto the ceiling. From there, Haku sent his Creeping Frost aura to freeze the pool and turn it into an Ice Mirror. Haku's reflection can read off other people's papers from there.

Sasuke Uchiha deployed his Sharingan and is able to mimic the writing movements of others, whilst Sakura Haruno used the pure power of her diligent textbook memory to answer her paper honestly without cheating; probably the only one in the whole room. She is not high IQ like Shikamaru and could not play a game of Shogi to save her life; but she studied like a demon and can remember anything and everything she read, saw and learnt at a 97 probable accuracy.

Kankuro finally came back, all smiles. The chuunin that had taken him to the bathroom had not been a real chuunin but Kankuro's puppet in disguise, which he deployed long before the exam even began. He had just been to the library to check out a few answers.

Shingo Kanbuki summoned a Fire Sprite that is uniquely invisible to everyone but its summoner. The sprite floated around the room collecting information. When it is satisfied it returned to Shingo and hopped onto his arm, revealing the answers by burning words into his skin.

Muumuu had a few leaves fly in through the open windows and randomly drop onto other people's papers. When they brush them off, no one notices that the answers have been traced onto the leaves as they slowly travel to their mistress. Then form there she sends the leaves over to Naruto's table so he could copy off them too.

At the beginning of the test, Kamika Ayuhara had stuck two long swords into her table so they stood up like a pair of antennae. Using weapon a manipulation jutsu, she had her swords shift back and forth ever so slightly to catch the light just the right way and reflect the answers off other people's papers like a mirror.

But not everybody is so lucky. Several more teams are booted from the competition because they got caught too many times. The problem is that some of the most effective jutsu are also the most visible. The Hyuugas' Byakugan for instance causes their veins on their faces to enlarge many times their size. If not for hair long enough to hide the sides of their faces, neither Hinata nor Neji would have been safe using Byakugan.

And not everyone had tracker-type or gatherer-type jutsu in their arsenal. Like Naruto Namikaze had to rely solely on his teammates to for assistance. Even then, some people did not have a means to transfer information to others even though they can obtain it for themselves. In other words, there are a few teams that flat out have no way of answering the paper at all. That goes to show you how important it is to have a group that is really, really diverse. Even if the team is bred for one sole purpose; let's say one that is bred for direct frontal combat, that doesn't mean you forgo the need for a tracker-type on your team. You cannot expect to fall into routine missions where your squad always gets to do exactly what it does best. You've got to be prepared for the day when your mission takes an unexpected turn and you're forced to play a different role.

And for most of these genin, that day is today.

"All right! Pencils down! The test is over!" Ibiki's booming voice ricocheted off the walls. Several chuunin stood up and flexed and stretched their muscles. Pencils are dropped and groans are uttered as everyone sat back to hear out the verdict.

Everyone waited as Ibiki summoned his sentinels to the front of the classroom. They huddled in a circle and talked over something; probably comparing notes and deciding who else should get cut.

Folding his arms, Ibiki then took a short walk down one of the rows. He stopped abruptly and slammed a palm onto the desk into Sasuke Uchiha's desk. The young man jumped back slightly, a little alarmed.

"You!" Ibiki said. "You and your teammates ... leave the room at once!"

All the Konoha genin buzzed in excitement at this. What is going on? Sasuke Uchiha, the school prodigy, getting thrown out? What the hell did he do? Surely he didn't get caught cheating five times!? If he did, wouldn't he have been called out as soon as he made his fifth offense?

Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno looked very white and shocked as well as they complied and left the room with a chuunin escort.

Ibiki walked a few more seats down the row and slammed his palm into Choji Akamichi's desk. The fat boy is actually eating potato chips, much to the proctor's annoyance.

"Who said you could eat anything in my hall!?" Ibiki roared as he swatted the bag of chips out of the genin's pudgy hands. Choji nearly wet his pants.

"Get out! You and your teammates! And take your snacks with you!"

Once again, the remaining Konoha genin teams trembled with fear. There goes another good squad. Yeah, of course Choji is an idiot for snacking right in front of the proctor but that cannot be a good enough reason to get booted from the hall, can it?

Everyone watched helplessly as Ino Yamanaka fired about a hundred insults all at once and punched the fat boy's back as they trudged out of the room. Shikamaru dragged his feet at he trailed them. You could hear him muttering "Troublesome ..." beneath his breath.

Who is going to be thrown out next?

The last team to go is the Sand ninja squad. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro appeared very calm and left quietly.

Finally, Ibiki returned to the front of the hall and looked at everyone. "The three teams that have just been singled out ..." he began. "They are the only ones who were not caught cheating once. Not once. And for that, they automatically advance to the second round without having to answer the tenth question."

The room buzzed with irritation again. So that is what it was. But it is really amazing to hear that some teams actually got by without getting caught. How the heck did they do it? Whatever it is, they obviously got it right. And now they escape the tenth question which, considering the way things have been going, is probably the trickiest one of all.

The next session consisted of the chuunin going down the lines and inspecting answer sheets. Those that did not answer at least three questions correctly are ordered out of the room at once. The point of this is that a shinobi must be able to gather a sufficient amount of information accurately. Being able to steal information is not good enough, one must learn to steal the _right _information from the _right _source and determine whether it is good enough to go with.

This went down very fast because there were not many teams left to boot.

"And now, the rest of you lucky people ..." Ibiki said with a smirk. "You get to answer the tenth question!" He paused dramatically and surveyed the room once again. "Before we begin, allow me to post the rules ... Forget about the last nine questions. Everything you have done up to this point is rhetorical now. Whether you pass or fail, it is all dependant on how you answer this question!"

The room started murmuring. What a tough condition this is.

"Here is how it is done. I will now give you a few minutes to meet ands concur with your squad mates. Choose the person that you feel will be best suited to answer the question. That person will remain and the other two shall leave the room! The two teammates that leave automatically pass and advance to the next round! The remaining fellow that was selected to answer the question however must get it right or he will fail!"

Everyone is in a state of panic and shock. If the tenth question had been given out, then they would at least have an idea of which of their teammates have the best chance of answering it. This means that any discussion is pointless. Any member could sit here and try to answer the question. It is more an issue of who is most willing to run the risk of failing.

"And you don't just fail in _this_ exam; you fail eternally as a ninja! I have written a letter of recommendation for you to take back to your village head. Should you fail here, you will never be permitted to sit for the chuunin exams ever again! Your road as shinobi ends here!"

Everyone started shouting at each other. Several guys stood up and booed the proctor. Even Ibiki's loud voice is drowned out and the chuunin had to step in to calm everyone down. But can you blame anybody? This is unfair by any shot. The genin that are still in the room are those that have answered at least three questions each correctly as well as not get caught five times. They have done well and should be commended for that.

"I have not finished speaking, you imbeciles!" Ibiki spat when they managed to get everyone to sit down and be quiet again. "Now, listen ... If you feel that you are unable to accept the above conditions, you may choose one of two alternate paths. The first one is that all three of your squad leaves the room. You fail of course, but at least you can come back in six months and try again. Or, you can decide to have all three of you attempt answering the question. Should you choose to do this, the stakes are even higher. I want _two_ perfect answers. That means if all three answer wrongly or produce only one proper answer between you, the whole squad fails and will never be permitted to sit for these exams ever again! Now, make your decision!"

Squads are then united and the whole room became like a busy marketplace. This is a life-altering choice, a very difficult one to make. It is even harder that each squad's respective jounin-sensei is not present to mediate and give their team some advice. The squads have to make this decision by themselves.

Do you choose to guarantee two passes and risk one teammate's permanent failure? Or do you choose to walk out as a team and try again for the next exam? Or have all three answer the question together, in which case you stand a better chance because you can try working together to share answers, but also risk the whole team's permanent failure?

--

"I'll do it. Kiba, you take Hinata-san out for lunch. She needs to rest because she is sick," Haku offered, but her got shot down at once.

"No, Haku-kun!" the Hyuuga girl squeaked. "You might fail! You won't be a chuunin then! We can't let you do that!"

The Mist-nin shrugged. "Well ... honestly, it doesn't matter all that much to me."

"Well, it matters to us because we're your teammates!" Kiba countered. "Having one person take the hit for the team is the worst kind of option! You do that only when you really don't have a choice!"

"Then ... Then how do you guys feel about ... well, about taking the exam again next time? It is the least pressing decision. No one fails permanently that way," Hinata observed.

Kiba turned to her. "But, Hinata-chan! How can you just walk out like this? You're the Hyuuga Heiress! Your clan expects you to pass, and your position makes it very embarrassing for you to draw a failure. After all, isn't Neji taking these exams as well? I don't think it would look good on you if your cousin pulls through and you don't."

The smaller girl became silent. It is true of course. The Hyuuga are crazy that way. The Main House must be able to show up the branch family families at any time. If she fails here, what would her father say?

But Hinata had a secret ... Her Aunt Hsien'e is trying to get her new teammates because she seems to believe that Haku and Kiba are no good for her. But that will only happen if she _passes_. If they all fail together, they would stay together for at least another six months. She would get a big ratting from her father, but at least she would have time to figure out how she can twist her fishy auntie's decision. At this point, all Hinata wanted was to stay on this team. She loved her team. She could not care less about her position as the Hyuuga Heiress.

"I'll do it then!" Kiba insisted. "Here, Haku! _You_ take Hinata-chan out to lunch and I'll answer the damn question! We must guarantee that she passes!"

"What!? That's what I was going to do! This isn't fair! If I am not allowed to make that decision, then you cannot either!" the Mist-nin shouted back.

Just then, Ibiki's voice bounced through the room. "Thirty seconds, people! If you cannot make your decision in thirty seconds, then get out and don't come back!"

Kiba grabbed his teammates' hands firmly and took a deep breath. "Alright, guys. What do we do then?"

Haku glanced around the room. "I might be able to use my Ice Mirror jutsu to share my answers with you guys."

"And I can steal answers with Byakugan," whispered the Hyuuga girl. She looked up at Kiba then. The dog-nin looked very concerned for her. She smiled and squeezed his big hand. "Kiba-kun ... please don't worry for me. I will not be a very happy heiress if I have to see my friends fail on my behalf. I want very much for you guys to pass too."

Kiba felt sad. The horrifying conditions have all three of them cornered. "So you think we should answer the question together? The two of you risking permanent failure; are you sure?"

Haku socked Kiba in the shoulder lightly. "Hey, you don't care about it either do you? So why should we care? We are a _team_, Kiba. Let us enter in all things together."

The dog-nin chuckled. "Three failures together, eh? We'll be the laughing stock of Konoha."

Hinata grinned then, though her eyes looked sad and frightened. "That's okay, isn't it? We will still be a team to the end."

"Time's up, runts!" Ibiki shouted.

Kiba squeezed his teammates' hands again. "Alright then ... let's do this!"

--

There are very few teams left now. Majority of the squads opted to postpone the exams another six months. At least they guarantee that no one has to stop being a shinobi forever. And many others took the original option; that is to have one person attempt answering the question. Obviously, this requires a lot of sacrifice on the part of that one team member and very few dare to make that decision.

Everyone sits back down in their respective desks again and await Ibiki's next instructions. The eagle-eyed proctor loomed over them like dark shadow. The silence is thick and very unnerving. And finally, he spoke.

"There is no tenth question! The decision you made _is_ the tenth question! Those teams that have elected to have one member take the hit for the other two ... you fail the exam; come back and try again in six months! Those that have decided to answer the question together as a team, you all pass!"

There were so many angry people following this decision. Isn't it noble for someone to save his teammates and sacrifice themselves? Assuming this is a life-or-death decision out on a mission ... shouldn't you put your team before yourself?

Ibiki went on to reveal the reasoning behind his decision.

Yes, it is noble to sacrifice yourself, but also stupid. Once again, we must remember that a chuunin is a team leader. A leader has to be responsible and wise, not show off his heroics. If there really is no other option, then it cannot be helped. But if there is a chance the whole team can guarantee survival, that is the best decision to make. Teams that opt to stick together have the best chance of making it through any situation. Those that chose to walk out of the room have made the right decision in sticking together, but they also chose to run away.

The whole point of this exercise is that all three decisions are actually _good_ decisions. Of course having one person sacrifice himself for the team is a very commendable. Of course running away and trying again is sometimes the wisest move. But the test for today is to see if you can make the right decision for _this _particular situation. And the right answer is to have all three teammates work together to help each other pass even though there is a risk of failure involved. You have chosen to take up the challenge as a team instead of abandoning one person to his doom.

Only a chuunin will make that decision.

--

"That was very, very dangerous," said Shino with obvious relief. He had taken his blackglasses off for once and you could see a lot of pent up emotion in his hazel-brown eyes. His head band and high collar have been loosened and taken down too and he actually looked like a normal human being for once.

"If Morino-sensei had not called Squad Seven out of the room, Sasuke and I would have resoluted to let Sakura answer the question for us and then we would have failed. Sakura is brilliant. Do you know that she answered all of them on her own and got eight out of nine correct?"

"Man, it's troublesome ..." Shikamaru said with a yawn. "When we got out of the hall, these chuunin guys led us into another classroom. Iruka-sensei was waiting for us and he told us that we all passed. You saw how Ino was mad and beating up on Choji when we walked out? Well, that troublesome woman has changed her tune and bought him another five bags of potato chips just now. She even offered to cook him dinner tonight. Man, what a fickle lady."

Kiba shook his head with a sigh as he shifted his position. The three friends are lying against the roof of the Academy, staring at the clouds rolling by. It is barely three o' clock; the day is still young. They only need to rally again at 7.00 am the next morning at Training Area 44 for the next round of examinations.

"Well, you guys ... All I can say is, I glad we got that over with. It was the pits."

Shikamaru agreed. "Troublesome, my friend. Troublesome," he said with a nod.

"Only Sakura-chan had the capability to hold fortitude in that kind of challenge!" Shino remarked. "Her brain operates as would a steel mouse trap. Quick! Precise! Accurate! Instantaneous! Deadly! Few things are more ravishing on this cursed mortal plateau!"

The Aburame boy's breath caught in his throat as he realized he let out more of his feelings than was permissible. His friends glared at him for a moment of uncomfortable silence that felt like an eternity.

"You ... You do realize you are rambling, Aburame ..."

"Does ... errr ... Sakura realize how _ravishing_ you appear to find her?"

Shino's cheeks went visible pink as he sat up like a rigid pole and zipped up his jacket to the collar, then put on his blackglasses again. "Fish and fiddlesticks!" he spluttered from beneath the thick material. "I was referring to her _brilliance_! It is her brilliance that is ravishing! Do not speak so carelessly without thinking of the consequences!"

Kiba's eyebrow twitched. "Well, there he goes again; saying pointless things as usual. If you like a girl, just admit it! Anyway, what is so great about that pink-haired pixie? When she laughs she sounds stupid and her chest is all flat; it's totally unflattering! _Haha_! Hey, I made a joke! Her flatness doesn't flatter her! _Hahahaha_!"

Shikamaru sighed very deeply like he was very stressed out. "Troublesome. Just shut up and watch the clouds, you guys. You're making my head spin. Sakura is just like Ino. They're all the same, those girls. '_Sasuke! Oh, Sasuke! Will you marry me? Will you have my baby and be my honey-pooh?_' Yuck. What a pain ..."

Shino unnoticeably trembled with rage as his glasses flashed dangerously and he balled his hands into fists. "I warned you fellows ..." he said in monotone. "Your careless words ... There will be _consequences_!

A second later, anyone passing beneath that part of the Academy would hear two genin screaming as their flesh is ripped apart by colonies of hungry black beetles.

--

**Chapter END. Thanks for reading.**

Well, I hope that was an entertaining read. Just to be clear, no Inuzukas and Naras were harmed in the production of this chapter. At least not critically.

Until next time ...


	31. Chapter 31

_**Yes! He's back!**_** And he has the gall to only give us one freakin' chapter after leaving us dry for many, many months!? Well, yeah. I've been busy; what can I say? Will a quick apology be enough to make up for my long absence? **

**This chapter is 23 Microsoft Word pages long, however. At least I do give you a lot to read even though its one chapter.**

**--**

**Reviewing the Reviews**

**Akari-Kari-san **... I never thought about those whisker marks. I agree it's impossible to even imagine Naruto's face without those marks. This is not important either way, so I will just ignore that little detail.

**--**

**Disclaimer :** Did you know that Iruka-sensei goes to the same barber shop as the males of the Nara clan? _Hahahahaha!_ Just kidding. Oh, and I don't own Naruto.

By, the way, this chapter takes place immediately after the last scene in Chapter 30 so go back and read that if you've forgotten.

--

_**Chapter 31 : Hinata's Boiling Point! Kiba Comes Face to Face with Death!**_

Kiba Inuzuka groaned in frustration as he slapped his jacket against the trunk of a tree to get out all the icky insect remains. He had not planned on engaging Shino Aburame in combat today, but their little fight did give him insights into how far his buggy friend had progressed in his skills. A very reluctant Shikamaru Nara was caught up in the middle of it as well; and the three young genin made quite a spectacle of themselves as they rolled off the Academy's roof and fought all the way down the street in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

Lord Sandaime Hokage himself approached to stop the tussle, yelling curses and smacking each boy several times on the head with his long tobacco pipe. That was sufficiently embarrassing, but it could have been worse. At least none of their mothers are present. And that's another common reason for why Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru have been such close friends for so long. They each believe that his mother is really a demonic entity born of the darkest pits of hell sent specifically to torment their souls.

Cussing beneath his breath, Kiba slips his jacket back on before torturing one stray kikai that he discovered all tangled up in his hair by pulling its legs off one by one. It is a good thing Shino isn't here to watch him. The bug-nin had spotted Naruto whisking Sakura Haruno away in the direction of Ichiraku's and scuttled off after them, chanting curses upon the Namikaze bloodline beneath his breath. Shikamaru had left too, saying something about finishing his Shogi game with Asuma-sensei.

Kiba held his pathetic victim up to the light and grinned maliciously as he watched it twitch helplessly. "So you sucked up some of my chakra didn't you? You little bitch!" he hissed as he fingered the beetle's noticeably engorged abdomen. "How shall I punish you then? What has been stolen should be returned to the rightful owner, should it not? Yes, why don't I eat you and we'll call it even, hmmm?"

"Konnichiwa, Kiba-san."

The dog-nin was about to swallow the kikai bug whole when the girl's voice surprised him from behind. He hurriedly threw the dying insect away before turning around.

"Hum-ho! Uhhh, hello! Oh, it's you Temari-san."

The Sand ninja girl had gone back to her hotel room and changed out of her shinobi's gear into something loose and casual. A dark blue kimono with shorter flare sleeves that go up to the elbow and plunging collar line that revealed quite a bit more than the dog-nin is used to seeing on his teammate, Hinata. The skirt is not very long either; the hem ending somewhere just after the knee.

In short, she looked quite sensational actually and Kiba spent a good few seconds trying to remember how his mouth was supposed to work.

A few moments later, Kiba found himself escorting this mysterious and beautiful girl by the arm through town. He was not exactly sure who invited whom, but they are now headed towards the busier and more commercialized part of Konohagakure. It so happens that a full-fledged funfair had opened up its business just recently in the North-Eastern district; which is becoming more and more like Konoha's 'holiday and entertainment' hangout spot.

Kiba's attention however is solely on Temari herself. He did not even realize it at first, but it came to him slowly. As they walked down the road in full view of scores of people that might know or recognize him, Kiba felt an odd sense of discomfort hanging over his head. Soon enough, he realized what it is.

He is feeling bashful to be seen with her.

--

The life of the rich and famous is oft-envied by many, but it is not all milk and honey like some people think.

Hinata Hyuuga had all but knocked herself out in her confusion. Now she is torn by several drastic decisions. No matter how you look at it, she is selfish whatever the decision she makes. She had differing roles and responsibilities to differing groups of people that run down completely differing paths.

Here she is, on one hand, a child of the Hyuuga. When you are born a Hyuuga, life is neither easy nor fair. Failures in the simplest and most irrelevant of forms are still failures and the clan's very principles come down very hard on failures. Hinata had it ten times worse for she is not merely a child of the Hyuuga. She is the eldest offspring of the clan's headsman, by default the future face of leadership.

She is also a genin under Kurenai Yuuhi's Squad 8, teammate of Kiba Inuzuka and Haku. Everyone is counting on her to succeed. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link; thus the squad's success will be affected by her failures and shortcomings as much as they would benefit from the use of her unique Byakugan dojutsu. She must work hard to overcome herself, to double on her strengths and correct as much of her flaws as possible.

Because of the people she holds dear in her life – Kiba, Haku, Kurenai-sensei, the guardian dog Kuromaru, even little Akamaru, her other friends from the Academy, little sister Hanabi-chan, and her father – because of them, failure is not an option.

Yet, on the other hand ...

On the other hand, the passing of the chuunin exams means that all squad members are no longer genin and thus no longer subject to the discipline of their jounin instructor. They would no longer need to meet on a constant basis or report to Kurenai. Each of them will be whisked away into different groups and taken for different assignments. They would become leaders and have new responsibilities; they would have their own genin to kick around and gradually grow further and further apart in their relationship as ex-members of Squad 8.

Of course, you might ask ... couldn't they all just hang out and stay in touch; visit Kurenai-sensei once in a while? All genin squads get disbanded when their members get promoted to the next level. That's the way of things; it happens to everybody. Dissolving Squad 8 does not mean dissolving your friendship with Kiba and Haku. Hinata, aren't you just being way too paranoid over a silly thing?

Except that for Hinata – once again thanks to her hereditary position as the honorable heiress – things are not going to be as easy. She already knows what is going to happen. When she successfully becomes a chuunin, the clan's elders will immediately submit a proposal to Sandaime Hokage to have Hinata effectively stripped of all commitment to any squad and shinobi mission from here on forth. Her training as the next head of the house of Hyuuga will officially go full-swing. With fish-faced Auntie Hsien'e as the chief instructor. With Wedgie Neji by her side 24-7 as her advisor and bodyguard.

Essentially, she would never be seen with Kiba ever again (Auntie Hsien'e will no doubt make damn sure of that.)

To fail the exams or not to fail ...

Failing would shame herself in front of her father. It would disappoint her teammates and her sensei. But at least it is guaranteed Squad 8 will stick around for at least another year. Yet, when you think about it, isn't that just postponing the inevitable? Squad 8 is not meant to last forever. Kiba and Haku have their own lives to lead, their own dreams to see through. It would be so selfish of Hinata to try and sabotage the squad's success for the temporary comfort of some falsified paradise.

But she did not want to lose their friendship either.

It seems that whichever road she chose, she would end up having to sacrifice something and disappointing certain people and be a big loser in the end.

But then she recalled something Kiba said to her once when she was feeling down during a training session a few weeks ago ...

_Kurenai was putting them through a strenuous stamina exercise and Hinata's fatigue was showing long before Kiba's heartbeat even begun to pick up. She had voiced her concern for the kind of squadron leader she would make if she kept running out of steam faster than her own genin. _

_Kiba had laughed it off, reminding her that her days as a squad leader is still a long way away. "What are you getting all bent out of joint over that for, Hinata-chan!? You'll cross that bridge when you get to it. Right now, let's just focus on what is front of us, okay? All you need is to work out a little more and improve on how long your stamina holds out each time Kurenai-sensei runs us through this simulation. Heck, don't even worry if you're gonna be cut in good shape for the chuunin exams. That'll take care of itself too. Just worry about today!"_

And that's what Kiba says.

She has heard it before of course, this callous _"take care of today and tomorrow will take care of itself"_ concept. Hyuuga upbringing would turn away this idea in a heartbeat. It is careless, irresponsible and stupid. The future _is_ important! One must start planning for it _right away_! Don't slack off just because there is no pressure on you. You have to have a _goal_! You have to have a _game plan_! You have to know that _every_ move you make is actually _leading_ you somewhere and that you can look back at every day and chart a progressive upward pace of self-improvement. The faster you get serious with yourself, the faster people will take you seriously!

Of course, there is nothing wrong with all that. The Hyuugas aren't the only people in the world that preach on that kind of stuff. The teachers at the Academy talked day and night about the same thing too. And she listened to them. She believed them. She is all for the plan of being prepared way ahead of time. That's what a smart person, what any _sane_ person would do. As much as she could, she did not want to be a _burden_. She is not wrong to be worried about her future as well.

But when Kiba talked about it, he somehow always manages to make her reevaluate her principles.

It is exactly like that night when she brought him over for dinner; the lone Inuzuka dog-man at the stiff White Eyes table. Everything he did embarrassed her, and yet she could not bring herself to be mad at him. She had enjoyed herself very much that night; enjoyed just watching him and being entertained by him.

In matter of fact, she _envied_ him. That freedom of spirit. That _confidence_.

Why ... _Why_ does he have this effect on her? A perennial joker, acting like a big goofball half the time; primitive, unsanitized upbringing to boot ... why does a rogue like him make Hinata Hyuuga want to change the way she lives and the things she has believed in since birth? Why did he _inspire_ her so much that she feels she can handle things that her normally timid nature would not let her?

"I must be going crazy myself," she thought whenever she thought of her teammate. "He is the kind of guy Auntie Hsien'e warned me to be careful about. He is rude and insensitive; chock full of arrogance and testosterone. He is dangerous because he is an Inuzuka; essentially half a man and half a wild animal. He lives with a pack of giant dogs; he probably shelters six generations of cooties in his hair! And I'll be damned if he ever combed his hair."

But after that, Hinata would laugh it off and her heart would warm itself to the memories she has of their time together. Haku is a great teammate and a nice boy, but he could never, _ever_ replace Kiba Inuzuka in her life.

Her strongest memories will always be of when Squad 8 only had two genin; when it was only her and Kiba and no one else. When she spent her days walking with that man.

That man who will one day change her life.

--

Temari's eyes brightened when they entered the North-Eastern district. The funfair was right up ahead. You can see a Ferris Wheel and the crisscrossing tracks of a roller-coaster looming over everything else. There were so many people around ... talking, laughing, playing; fathers running around with their sons riding their shoulders and mothers sharing cotton candy with their girls ...

The Sand-nin's eyes glittered with a deep longing as she watched them. All these people ... they are the commercial denizens of Konoha. Non-shinobi. The regular townsfolk that drudge through common, daily jobs to make a living. They do not live the high-profile life of the shinobi clans. No wild adventures through uncharted lands and wandering stealthily into enemy territory. No special skills, no knowledge of chakra manipulation. Just their own two hands and each other.

Look how happy they are.

It is almost like they had no worries. Is it true that the simpler the life you lead, the more at peace you are with the world and everyone who lives in it? For once, Temari thought, for once she just wanted to forget that she is a kunoichi of the Hidden Sand. Forget that she is here for the chuunin examinations. Forget that Uncle Baki told her to keep her demon-infested brother in check so that he doesn't go off half-cocked and accidentally kills someone important. Forget that she is in a profession masked in layers and layers of deception; a profession where trust is a luxury one can ill afford.

Just forget it all and become one of the other people. One of the nobodies. One of those people that have nothing, and yet everything. One who is happy.

"H-Hey, Temari! W-W-Wait! Slow down! _Gyaaah_, watch out for the kid on the skateboard!"

Feeling like a little girl once more, the corn-colored girl grabbed hold off Kiba's sleeve and tugged him along as she ran into the heart of the fair grounds. Her hair and her laughter billowed in the wind. She felt a strange sense of release for the first time since she could remember. She wanted to just scream and scream; this wonderful new feeling bubbling from deep inside her ... agonizing and exciting both, painful and pleasurable both, beautiful but frightening ...

"Do you feel it too, Kiba-san! Do you feel it!" she almost shrieked, drawing astonished and perplexed glances from the dog-nin.

"Yeah, uhhh ... Temari-san, are you feeling okay? You're not making much sense."

"I know; isn't it _great_!?" She stopped running and turned ninety degrees to the left. Her free arm shot up and pointed. "Win me one of those, Kiba-san! Win me, win me! I want one!"

The dog-nin frowned and squinted. It is one of those game stalls you shoot for cheap prices at. This one required knocking down five pins with no more than three balls. Of course, Kiba only needed one.

His eyebrow twitched as he critically glared at the price she chose. "What, the teddy bear with the bowtie? You want that? Seriously? Like, how old are you again? And what a sick, disgustingly pink color it is! Just looking at it gives me a sore throat!"

Temari twitched and punched him in the shoulder. "How dare you insult me! We're just having fun!" In a softer voice, she turned and cooed to the teddy bear. "Oh, don't be frightened, Mr. Boo Bubbles. Kiba-san is big and rude, but he really means no harm."

The dog-nin groaned. "So his name is Mr. Boo ... Bubbles!? What a stupid name! If it had a life of its own, it would jump willingly into a paper shredder!"

They spent the next twenty minutes or so stall-hopping. Not all of the challenges are that easy; this is a shinobi's village after all. It would not be fair if only the shinobi got to win all the cool prices. There had to be a few stalls that would make even a shinobi sweat.

Temari tried her hand at a shinobi's archery stall. The target is not to hit a mere bull's eye; it is more complicated than that. The arrow must be shot cleanly through these three standing boards that have holes drilled in them. The boards are spaced seven inches apart and the holes are pretty small, so it requires perfect harmonization of the bow and its archer to get the arrow to its target.

Then Kiba reluctantly entered a brick-smashing contest that required cracking huge four-inch thick bricks with your forehead. The trick is, as you might have guessed, chakra manipulation to enhance physical blows. He was dazed and bleeding afterward, but walked away with the champion's price ... a big paper box of colorful and expensive foreign chocolates. _Whoop-de-doo_. Temari was happy enough to take it off his hands.

Soon enough, the Sand girl tired of these trivial games and demanded to be taken on some rides. "So, which are the best ones, Kiba-san? I want to ride on all of them! You've been here with your friends before. You know what's good in this fair."

"Oh, they're all _fairly_ exciting," he mumbled carelessly. He was beginning to feel quite sleepy actually. Will this girl _never _run out of energy? She's been driving him like a workhorse all day.

Not that he wasn't aware that he is essentially on a date with a beautiful girl. Sure, Temari is a guest in Konoha. She didn't know anyone else here and she seemed to enjoy his company so he felt it his duty to show her around. He is her tour guide, nothing else. Except that he did not plan to be all alone with her. Hinata and Haku were supposed to come, but they had some other plans. And Temari says her brothers are more interested in observing the martial arts dojos in the Southern district.

_Stop kidding yourself, man. It's just the two of you. Stop pretending you are only here to show her around. You've been peeking at her, checking her out the whole time when she's not looking! If this isn't a date then what the hell is it? _

And yet, somehow Kiba was not able to admit it. Something is holding him back.

"_That_ one!" Temari cried.

Kiba's stopped walking abruptly and his eyes widened to see her pointing at the _Corkscrew Omega_, arguably the world's largest and most terrifying roller-coaster. Like its namesake, the setup had multiple lines of spiraling tracks just like a corkscrew. The entire ride would take _three whole minutes_. Definitely not for the faint of heart; especially when you get on that notorious loop in the middle, shaped like an upside-down 'U'. You drive sixty feet straight up into the air, make the gut wrenching turn and then plummet nose-first to the ground.

"Shall we get tickets, Kiba-san?" Temari is looking at him with eagerness in her eyes.

"Y ... You're _crazy_," he muttered, his face rather white. He took a step back away from her as she exploded into laughter. She threw a piece of her cotton candy at him.

"Kiba-san? Is something wrong? You're not scared are you? Lil' chicken girl." She had a coy, teasing tilt to her tone and she knew she was hitting him where an Inuzuka male would hurt the most. His _dominance_ and his _pride_.

"_C_ ... _Chicken girl_!?" he spat. "_Who_ says I'm _lil' chicken girl_!? Ain't no damn rollercoaster ride's ever been made than can get a pureblood Inuzuka cub to even _twitch in his sleep_!"

"Nice to know that there are some '_courageous young lions_' in Konoha! Now let's get us some tickets, _Brave Man_! Quickly, the line is forming again."

But Kiba suddenly had a change of attitude again! "_No_! It is not that I'm scared! Only a _fool_ would go on that ... that _demonic_ thing. Nothing doing, Temari. I had _seventeen_ sausage sandwiches and a whole carton of milk at breakfast, to say nothing of the extra glass of orange juice and slice of chicken meringue. You don't particularly wish me to _barf_ everything up whilst I'm zooming around in mid-air, do you?"

Suddenly, to his shock, Kiba realized he was staring into a pair of bright, shimmering hazel eyes that looked so innocent and adorable and yet shone with the light of a million heavens. Yeah, that sounds cheesy as hell, but if you saw it you would agree. The deadly puppy-dog eyes 'dojutsu'. A manipulative tactic cute girls inflict on men when there is a clash of opinions and they just want things to go their way. Being a dog-nin, Kiba could recognize it right on cue; but that does not mean he is immune to its empowering dark magic within!

He stared deep into Temari's eyes and regretted it at once. It is like staring straight into the eyes of the Medusa and thinking you can simply resist turning into stone. In other words, Kiba Inuzuka had seen the deadly bear trap and willingly put his foot into it. How fascinating to watch a strong-headed man, an Inuzuka man at that, become so completely enthralled by something as elementary as a girl merely widening her eyes at him, that he dissolves into her personal _Aladdin's Genie_ and dales to her every command.

"The ticket booth is this a-way!" Kiba snapped at once as he roughly elbowed a couple of freckled-faced twelve-year-olds to get at the counter. Temari clutched at his hand as she let him drag her off, giggling softly and silently congratulating herself for a job well done.

Of course, when Kiba finally '_came back to his senses_' he had a change of heart again. "_Uhhh_ ... Temari? I kind of just remembered a little ... _uhhh_ ... something. You see, my buddy Shikamaru and I made a vow never to go on the _Corkscrew_. I don't feel as if I want to go against our pact. The boundaries of friendship are _sacred_ and _fragile_. Good, lasting friends are as rarer than four-leaf clovers these days. We must be _intentionally_ and _brutally_ responsible to do all we can to uphold the _righteousness_ of ... _OUCH!!_"

The Sand-girl had pinched him. "Quit your blubbering, you sissy! We are already standing in line for this! Nothing you say can get you away now! Think of it as a mission! Yeah! We're a two-man squad and this is the mission set before us! Now we are going to get up there and make a good showing of it, and I want no arguments from you! Do you hear me, Kiba-san!?"

Temari noticed he looked extremely sad all of a sudden and strokes his shoulder affectionately. "Come on, Kiba-san! Cheer up and chin up! It's a funfair! We're supposed to have fun! Who knows? You might actually enjoy it!

Kiba nodded sarcastically. "Oh, I'll enjoy it alright. I've always enjoyed feeling the wind whip through my hair."

They finally got their tickets and went up the ramp to bag a seat.

Yet again, Kiba had second thoughts. "The _front_ seat of the _first_ car?! B-B-B-B-But, Temari-san! They call this the _DEATH_ seat! Do you know why they call it that!?"

The Sand kunoichi screamed with laughter as she kicked him in the shins to get him off-balance before pushing him over into the car. "You're not going to die, you big idiot! It's just going to feel like you are, that's all. Kind of like when you're in a genjutsu?"

"That's worse news than actually dying ..." Kiba muttered sadly.

He _hated_ genjutsu. Partly because he did not have one of his own. Kurenai had hit him with some of her illusions before in training, and they had always made him wished he had taken up a career of selling shoes instead of being a ninja.

Suddenly, a flash of colors caught his eye. He turned and saw something that gave him a grand new idea.

"_Ooooh_! Look, Temari-san! The _merry-go-round_ just stopped! _Quick_! If we go there now, we might just get on it before it starts up again!"

Temari stuffed handful of cotton candy in his mouth to shut him up. "Look alive, Kiba-san! The bird is going to fly!"

The safety bar dropped, snapping and locking them into place, sealing their fate. The dog-nin gave up trying to escape and resorted to renouncing his sins and praying for his soul instead. A siren beeped and the coaster started its voyage into hell.

"I'm _dead_!" Kiba declared, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Temari, on the other hand, was so excited she was practically bouncing in her seat. "This is like the _best_ fun I've had in years! And you, stop being silly over there! Believe me, you're gonna have the time of your life!"

He didn't believe her.

--

"The Chinese black one-piece, or the off-peach kimono with the golden sash ..."

Hinata let out a low groan as the soft, firm palms of Michie thumped into the pressure points along her spine in a well-practiced massage sequence; whilst another set of hands ran a towel and a hairdryer on low burn in concentric circles around her head.

Barely eight to ten years older than Hinata on average, this team of girls have been her personal serving maids since Hinata said her first words. The Hyuuga like to start their kids off young, putting them through a lifetime of service and discipline and enforcing into them the understanding that the system rules everything, and that they can live out the maximum benefits of their lives by simply submitting to that system.

Unfortunately, Hinata could never really get to know her escorts on a personal level. Because she had not one, but _three _crews on rotation. Michie's team took Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays; another group took Tuesdays and Thursdays; and the last one covered the weekends. Besides, these girls tended to stick very close to one another, shying away from the members of the Main House who they are very much in awe of.

Hinata groaned again when Michie made a fist and pounded into the tender reaches of her lower back. These massages are all derivations of the Gentle Fist for these girls are all Hyuuga in blood and take up the same martial art style as well, though not up to the level of mastery expected of Hinata. Sadly, this meant every one of these lovely young ladies is subject to the tormenting stigmata of the Caged Bird seal; burnt into their foreheads when they were mere babies. They are from the same clan, the same bloodline; yet there is such division amongst the Main House and the Branch Families.

It made Hinata sick to the stomach every time she thought of it.

"My lady, is everything well with you?" Michie asked in concern as she often did, several times in the span of a few minutes. Hinata let out another groan and nodded evasively. Meanwhile, several other girls bickered hotly over what the young heiress should wear on a high tea with Lord Hyashi and Madam Hsien'e. Another maiden was sorting out hairclips and other accessories; whilst still another looked for a fitting pair of sandals.

Everything coordinated and executed on her behalf; the only thing Hinata ever needed to do on her own really is _breathe_.

It had become a mechanical routine, one that Hinata had become numb to. She accepted it as part of the treatment she is blessed to have as an heiress and understands through Hyuuga teaching that the service is a form of training in discipline. All Hyuuga, Main House and Branch Family alike, must be accounted for in this regard. It is part of the system.

But she could not help feeling sick about it right now.

Something is bugging her, eating away at her insides and making her increasingly queasy. Her brain cells are already killing each other as her mind wandered back and forth over many different thoughts. Each of these thoughts had a face – Kiba, Kurenai-sensei, her father, her Auntie Hsien'e, Cousin Neji, Hanabi-chan ... all these figures just cascading through her in a manner that left her irritable and impatient, and very unlike her demure, shy self.

Suddenly, she could not take it anymore and had stood up, surprising her serving team.

"My lady! What ails you?" cried Michie. She put a warm hand on the younger girl's shoulder and several others followed suit. But Hinata did not feel their warmth, just hot and bothered. She swatted at their hands and pulled herself away from them. They blinked and gasped, obviously they had not seen this side of their beloved heiress before. Hinata was always sweet and patient and not prone to shows of anger.

"Would you please leave my room? All of you?"

Michie swallowed, her hands trembling as she feverishly wondered if she had done something wrong. "M ... My lady! You have not dressed! And your hair ..."

"I can very well do all of those things on my own! I am not a child!" Hinata barked sharply, unable to wrestle her negative emotions under control.

"But, my lady ..."

"_Out_! Get out; get out! I said get out! _Now_, damn it!"

The eight girls bowed copiously and trotted out in single file, with Michie at the tail. The young woman turned around one more time and bowed again. "Forgive me, my lady!" she said as she closed the big doors. There was a tremble in her voice, a mix of shock and hurt. The whole team had very white faces.

Lady Hinata. Sweet, lovely, cute and cuddly, innocent to boot. The budding princess. How they loved and admired her. Lady Hinata had never spoken to them like that before. This is not the darling heiress they knew.

But Hinata did not see that. She is on an emotional overload and is blinded to what others are feeling on her account. She is usually so attuned to other people, but today is different. Something else had her attention, something burning deep within her. Today it is about _her_. She could not identify what it was, but she knew it was real. It was making her stomach turn.

A strange, biting bitterness. In the darkest depths of her soul.

She looked up and saw herself. Her face, reflected in the mirror. And she hated what she saw. The failure. The burden. The weakest link on the squad. The fragile creature. The trembling mouse that relies on others for support.

With a feeling of real spite and hatred like she had never felt before, she punctured the glass with a Jyuu'ken strike, shattering it into a network of spider web cracks. That she could see her reflection no longer seemed to pacify her some, and she went on to finish dressing up on her own.

She blazed past all the expensive, intricately woven kimonos made special for her and went straight for the costume in the furthest corner of her giant closet. The soiled white and black _hakama_ that used to belong to her beloved mother. This is what she wanted to wear. It is old and hardly attractive on someone who is supposed to be a princess. But today, she did not want to be a princess. Not anymore.

_I am a shinobi. A shinobi, damn it! I can live alone! I can do it all by myself! I don't need other people to look out for me! This is my life, and I'm the one who is going to live it! So it should be what I want! What I like, what I want. My life! A Leaf shinobi. I want other people to depend on me! Not a burden! I am not a burden anymore! I want to be strong! Kiba-kun ... Just like Kiba-kun says. I want to be strong like him!_

Rolling as much of her short hair as she could grab into two tight little ping-pong sized balls, she stuck a long senbon all the way through to hold it down and snapped on a random butterfly clip to complete the effect. She did little more than powder her face; she never enjoyed the damn hour-long make-up process anyway.

Satisfied, she picked up a fresh kunai, slid it into her belt and stomped out of her room with her hands balled into tight little fists by her side. She is already fifteen minutes late and Hiashi would be foaming at the corners of his mouth right about now. He could never stand anyone who could not keep time, even by only a few minutes. But fuck him. Fuck everything. Hinata didn't care anymore. This time, she will do what makes her feel good. She is going to be strong.

Later, Michie shrieked to high heaven and slumped to the floor like a sack of dog food when she saw what their angelic little heiress had done to her mirror.

--

Three minutes is a long, long time to be on the world's most terrifying roller-coaster. Kiba barely remembered how the ride ended because those three minutes had felt like an eternity; spinning around in maddening loops and plunges that go on and on forever.

Temari had to drag her dazed compadre' out of his seat. "Kiba-san! We gotta go! The next people are coming on! Or are you just having so much fun that you wanna ride it through a second time?"

Kiba snapped to and dived out at once.

"That was the best roller-coaster like ... _ever_! I wish I had brought a camera so I can take pictures!" Temari said, pumping her fist in the air. "Well, let's go for something else a little less amazing now ..."

Kiba almost shat himself when they arrived at their next challenge ...

The _Solero Super Death Drop_ had a very simplistic structure and concept. It is little more than a big concrete pole standing at a hundred feet from its foundation. Strap cables will pulley their riders up to the pinnacle of the climb before catches fall away, dropping the riders screaming all the way to the bottom. Barely a five-second trip; it has even less fans than the infamous _Corkscrew_.

"_This_ is your idea of 'less amazing'!?" he squeaked, pretending not to notice the spark of anger in the girl's eyes. "N ... No! Never!" He shook his head like wet dog. "My tummy is doing the _trippity-trots_! I _cannot _do this! Come on, it's getting late. You should go to bed and rest up well before tomorrow's big exam."

The Sand kunoichi socked him again. "Kiba-san, it is not yet even dinnertime! Now suck in your gut and shut that damn mouth! You are still younger than me and you have to do what I say! Don't make me _jutsu_ you!"

--

Hyashi Hyuuga had about a thousand things waiting to roll off his sharp tongue. But the moment he saw his daughter, he found himself speechless for once.

Hinata entered the room, bowed curtly and dropped onto her cushion without a word. She sat bolt upright on her knees and looked directly at him, patiently waiting for him to speak first.

Hyashi's jaw mechanically swung open and shut but again no words came out.

Maybe it's because he is painfully aware that the hakama Hinata is wearing once belonged to his late wife. Maybe it is because Hinata did not tiptoe in like a mouse and beg for his forgiveness for keeping him waiting. Or maybe is because of Hinata herself, sitting there staring right back at him out of expectant, unblinking eyes.

Old Aunt Hsien'e also appeared to be a little confused. She looked back and forth between father and daughter, wondering when her brother is going to start the conversation.

"You ... You are late, Ning'yoo," Hsien'e ventured, deciding to break the ice. "We have specific rules concerning the time we keep and we ..."

"My name is Hinata," the little genin said stiffly in the manner and tone befitting the Hyuuga Heiress. "If you cannot do a little thing and call me by name when you speak to me, then I see no reason why I should need to listen to you."

If only you could have seen Hsien'e Hyuuga's face just then.

The old woman seemed to age twenty years in two seconds. Her jaw dropped and she trembled all over, her face completely white with shock. It is like Hinata had shot her with a poison-tipped kunai.

"Ohhhhh ..." she groaned, holding a bony hand to her forehead. "Oh ... I feel faint. You ... You horrifying little monster. How I have bathed you and fed you and raised you up as one of my own. Dare you speak to me with so little respect and ..."

"That's enough, sister," Hyashi spoke for the first time. He did not show it and probably did not even realize it himself, but he is secretly impressed with how Hinata had handled herself just then. His daughter is coming out of her shell.

But Hsien'e made the first-class mistake of not listening when Hyashi Hyuuga speaks!

"I taught you for years, Ning'yoo! Have you learnt nothing!? Will you continue being a pointless and burdensome existence? You ungrateful child, you! Ohhhh ... my head aches ... My teachings gave you life; they gave you meaning! If you were not a Hyuuga, you would have been nothing! And those disgusting rags you have on. Where is your pride and honor and ..."

Hsien'e trailed off and left her sentence hanging when she heard her brother chanting something beneath his breath. Hyashi held two fingers up to his lips and had his eyes closed, speaking softly low in verse. The old woman's eyes widened when she recognized the hymn he is chanting.

"B ... Brother! Wait ... What have I ..."

A bolt of searing pain carved its way right through the centre of her skull, tantamount to that of being hit on the noggin with a sledgehammer. With a scream, the old woman grabbed the sides of her face and fell writhing to the ground.

Several of the serving team tentatively took a few steps back, gritting their teeth as they watched this frightening spectacle. One of the younger girls felt her own breakfast coming up and bolted from the room, tears streaming from her eyes. They have all been there; they knew what it felt like to be hit with the full effect of the binding curse known as the _akutai torikago_ or Caged Bird seal.

Hsien'e is already going purple. Her eyes rolled back as she began frothing at the mouth. Her entire body jerked and trembled like she had been strapped to the electric chair. Her voice came out in harsh ragged growls, very unlike a human's.

Meanwhile ... Lord Hyashi was coolly sipping his tea, savoring the tangy herbal sting like it was a beautiful day with nothing special going on. He let Hsien'e go on like that for a good several minutes. The Caged Bird seal is not designed to kill its victims but to submit them to a long slow torture. You are more likely to lose your mind than die if you are under the curse. And Hsien'e is one of the Hyuuga clan's leading experts in chakra manipulation; she had great willpower and it would likely take a few hours before the curse knocks out her conscience, so Hyashi is unworried and even turned to ask Hinata if the fever from this morning is doing any better.

"The results of the written examination from this morning have been put out," Hyashi was saying. "Your cousin Neji accurately resolved seven out of the nine questions posted, one of the only three genin to do so. Do you how well you scored?"

Hinata glanced up from watching her Aunt Hsien'e flop around on the floor like a fish out of water.

"Is this the purpose of your inviting me for tea, Father?" she asked. "Comparing me to Neji nii'san in everything."

Hyashi's patience and composure dropped abruptly like a hot rock for one moment. He slammed his tea cup onto its saucer, almost enough to shatter them.

"Don't you DARE speak to me like that, Hinata, or so help me I'll ..."

Hyashi leaves his sentence hanging and takes a deep breath to regain his composure. He looked at his daughter again. Hinata stared right back into his eyes, unblinking and unmoved. Hyashi saw in those eyes the thing he hated most in this world.

_Defiance_.

For a moment there he also thought he saw his late wife, her restless spirit teasing and tormenting him from behind their daughter's eyes.

He would have swatted Hinata across the face then if his standing as lord of the Hyuuga clan did not deem it beneath him to do so.

"Your test results ..." he finally was able to speak. "... are _abominable_. You had a four out of nine."

He paused for a moment to release his sister from her enslaving curse. Hsien'e groaned one last time and rolled onto her back in relief, her forehead pouring with sweat. She lay there breathing deeply in silence. Meanwhile, Hyashi turned back to his daughter.

"Below par of standard expectations, Hinata. You were taught better than that."

Hinata had a look of growing anger on her face. "I passed. I am through to the next round. Is this not satisfactory? I know Inuzuka Tsume-sama is throwing a big feast at her house tonight to celebrate Kiba-kun getting through the first round. Earlier, Yamanaka Ino-san was parading about the expensive new dress her father let her buy as a reward for her hard work. What about you, Otou-sama? Do you demand perfection so much that little accomplishments are meaningless to you?"

Hyashi threw his cup down again, this time smashing the saucer beneath it. He opened his mouth to shout, but no words came out so he closed it again. But it is obvious he is very angry. His shoulders shook with rage.

What's going on? Why is Hinata so bitter and so cold? How did Hinata get to be so bold and so defiant that she can stand eye to eye with her father, the inestimably stiff-necked Hyashi Hyuuga? And not only challenge him, but snub him to his face as well. This is a whole different person from the humble, angelic heiress we know.

"Told you she was a shitty little nuisance ..." Hsien'e drawled carelessly from her position on the floor.

--

Kiba ran screaming across the fair field. Temari wanted to go on the whirligig ride.

--

Hyashi turned his brain inside out as he searched for something to say to his daughter. He is not accustomed to a Hinata that would talk back to his face and ask difficult questions he had no answer to.

"It is not the accomplishment itself I am looking for," he finally spoke. "It is the heart, the sincerity behind that accomplishment."

Hinata slapped the table with both palms then, quite surprising him. "You always say that! But no matter how hard I try, you do not see my efforts. You only see my results. You are never satisfied ..."

"Results tell the story of the effort behind it! And your results are _atrocious_! They have _always_ been! None of your instructors find you particularly outstanding in any way. Just an averagely good worker, they say. And you know that's not good enough! Not for you; _especially_ not for _you_! You let your _weaknesses_ and your circumstances overwhelm you. You let yourself become a _hindrance _and a _burden_. If only you could take your cousin Neji as an example; work hard to be the prodigy amongst your peers ..."

Hinata is already losing herself; years and years of pent up frustration all being laid out at the tea table now. "Neji! You always bring up Neji! You are willing to put yourself out on three or four mornings a week to train him one-on-one. The rest of the mornings are given to Hanabi-chan, and I get what you can give me out of the little spare time you have. You attended Neji's graduation to genin rank last year, but you failed to come to mine and sent Aunt Hsien'e instead. His accomplishments far exceed my own and you do not hesitate to throw them in my face every chance you get! I have heard you ask him to describe his teammates, Tenten and Rock Lee, so you can get to know them better. But you are not interested in Kiba-kun and Haku. It is almost ..."

The young girl paused; her voice trembling with rage and emotion as she just said what was on her mind. "It is almost like you wished I was dead and Neji were your son."

Hyashi's eyes narrowed, his entire countenance becoming cold and hard like ice. He relaxed his body and calmly refilled his cup of tea with the pot beside him.

"Perhaps it is as you say then."

Hinata ripped the kunai from her belt and threw it at her father's head. If her haphazard aim had not been way off, he would have died on the spot.

Tears blurred her vision and she did not hear her Aunt Hsien'e call her name as she got up and fled back to her room. She did not know what to do anymore. She wanted to kill herself, but she was afraid to do so. She wanted to run away, but she didn't known where to go. This is her life. She is too sheltered, too dependant on her father. She hated him yet she knew she would be dead without him. She is his burden.

Everybody is unhappy in the Hyuuga house.

Why wasn't Neji born in her place and she in his; or why couldn't the more courageous Hanabi be born before her? Perhaps they could have all had better lives then. Why did Mother have to die?

"Ning'yoo! Oh! My word! That ... That evil child!" Hsien'e straightened her belt and stood up swiftly; obviously, a few minutes under the spell of the Caged Bird did not have a lasting effect on one of her caliber.

"Brother! I shall deal with her! You need not lift a finger! I shall see to it that she is severely whipped, caned, beaten ..." she blabbered heatedly as she made her way to the door.

"Nee-chama ..."

Hsien'e paused. Hyashi had called out her name. She turned back to look at him. Her brother is still stuck in the middle of pouring his tea. But he had frozen for the tea pot is obviously empty, but he was still holding it over his cup which had overflown. Tea spilled across the table and dripped onto his lap. He was in shock.

"Do you think I might have ... crossed the line with what I said?"

The snooty woman shook her head like a wet dog. "Nonsense! You have done no wrong, brother! But that _hellspawn_ child of yours ... She deserves everything she has coming to her! Of course you must let her know that you focus your efforts on dear Neji because he is worth it. She is far too pampered and that is why she has become weak! But you leave her to me, my brother. I will make a Hyuuga of her yet!"

--

Praise Heaven ... I am finally free! Free of that mad, insatiable woman!

Don't get me wrong. Temari-san is an amazing girl; she really is. And she's hot too. But she is one of those girls that liked having her way and sees that she gets it. That energy she displayed back there is impressive, but scared me a little.

It is just that she reminds me a lot of Inuzuka women.

Our ladies are the most physically desirable of any clan – the perfect musculature versus height ratio, not to mention the very generous bust size. That's another reason we typically grow to greater sizes than the average human being; Momma got _lotsa lotsa_ milk to feed her pups.

Their faces cannot exactly be described as beautiful, thanks to our distinctive feral toothed grins and cat-like eyes. And don't even get me started on our hair. Another of the clan's idiosyncrasies is that we all have untamable shaggy long growths. It really is up to the individual how they want to wear their hair. I keep mine cut short coz' I sweat a lot.

Like our bodies, our hair grows twice as fast and twice as long as any other clan, the Akamichi being the exception. But theirs is a by-product of their mass expansion jutsu; the Inuzuka's is genetic.

Anyway, my point is if you are just looking for the sexiest female bodies in Konoha, the Inuzuka doghouse is where it's at. Come see for yourself!

But I gotta warn ya ... when these gals get frisky, they get playful. And when they get playful, just like dogs, they get violent like hell. They'll come at you with teeth, claws, everything. And they always get what they want. Because if you don't play with them when they wanna play, they get mad. And when they get mad, they will hurt you. And when they hurt you, you will scream in pain. And when you scream in pain, it excites them and they hurt you even more.

I can't tell you how many times Momma challenged me to an arm-wrestling match then bop me on the head like 50 times with her fists when I say no.

Hana onee-chan is a rare and exceptional Inuzuka girl that is said to be born once every hundred years. A breed of woman that loses none of her divine physical attribution; but is also reserved and gentle and not as playful. And by some strange genetic malfunctioning in Momma's womb, Hana onee-chan got beautiful wavy hair like Lassie. Put it this way ... if she weren't my flesh and blood, I'd totally go for a gal like her.

As an unspoken secret rule, Inuzuka males don't like to date and much less marry their own women. Some of us are willing to do it to keep the genetic pool of the next generation dominantly purebreed Inuzuka, otherwise all Inuzuka guys agree that our women are frightening and tiresome.

As for yours truly, I like them really, really cute and really, really gentle and if possible really, really innocent and kind-hearted to boot. But I don't think such a girl even exists, at least not on this corrupted, convoluted rock called Earth.

So you see what I mean when I say Temari-san reminds me of my women back home. Perhaps she was a dog-nin in her past life, who knows?

Anyway, forget about it. We had a great time. Certainly the most enjoyable time I've ever spent with anyone outside my own people in my entire life. Sad, isn't it?

I guess that is kind of my fault. I shied away from crowds when I was smaller. My favorite time was, and still is, strolling by myself in the woods. And I went and became buddies with the two most boring blocks of cinderwood in Konoha, Mr. Shogi and the Insect Man.

Temari is a pretty girl and I like her well enough, I guess. But surface attraction is about as deep as it gets. I'm not serious about delving further into it or anything. For one thing, a girl like that probably already has a boyfriend. And heck, she's from Suna. I sure as hell don't want to have to walk three days and nights constantly to visit my girlfriend. And the third factor is that I am totally not ready for that kind of relationship. I just wouldn't know what to do.

The sun has gone down on this beautiful day. It is now slightly past dinner time and I am hungry. Momma and Hana onee-chan are out on a four-day mission, so I'm doing my own meals for the next four days. The thought of dinner made my stomach growl. And I could hear the damn Fox growl with me.

**Yeah, man. It's time to eat and eat! Will you allow me to pick the restaurant this time?**

_Shut your ass up, Foxtrot. I'm the master of this body. I call what goes in it._

**That's not fair. We always eat only what you wanna eat. When are you gonna give me a chance? By the way, what is this 'Foxtrot' thing you keep calling me!? It sounds gay.**

I walked a few minutes and found myself staring at Ichiraku's in the distance. Somehow or other this little ramen shop has become the hangout spot for genin for several generations.

Kurenai-sensei said it was like some sort of passed down tradition. She too used to waste her hours of free time lounging right here with a young Asuma and Kakashi, and my onee-chan of course. Apparently, Ichiraku was quite handsome when he was younger and a lot of genin girls before Kurenai's and Hana's time came here just so they could sit and stare at him.

Then they become dignified jounin and leave Ichiraku to the new batch of genin. And the cycle goes on.

That sounds kind of cool, really. But I cannot picture Naruto honoring this time-tested tradition. He once declared that when he succeeds the Hokage, he's gonna create a silly holiday called 'Ramen Day' where everybody gets to eat ramen in Konoha for free.

I approach the stall and notice that someone else is already there. Through the tarp, I see a familiar silhouette. My nose twitched as the familiar sweet smell came to me on the wind.

_Lavender._

"Hinata-chan, what's up?" I called as I pulled into the stall.

She looked up at me from her bowl of miso soup.

I lost my smile the moment I saw her. The cheek pouches under her eyes are puffy and swollen. Her eyelids are re-rimmed and her violet eyes did not shine with their usual cheerful light I have come know and love.

I sat down immediately. "Hinata-chan ... have you been crying?" I demanded, feeling very protective and concerned for my teammate all of a sudden.

She gave me a small smile. "Hmmm? It's nothing, Kiba-kun. I just went for a swim, that's all."

I frowned. "A swim? Where, in a fully chlorinated lake without goggles? Your eyes look horrible, Hinata-chan! You have been crying, haven't you? Please, you don't have to hide something like that from me. I am your teammate and you know I'll help you out."

But she just shook her little head and went back to sipping her soup. "It was just some underwater Byakugan training. It's harder to see things underwater but it is good training. If we can master Byakugan vision underwater, doing it on the surface will be no problem at all. It's just strenuous on the eyes but there is nothing to worry about, really."

I lifted one eyebrow.

"Really," she insisted.

I decided to take her explanation with a pinch of salt and turned to the old man to order a fried ramen with eggs. I don't believe that Hinata-chan is lying to me but the look in her eyes make me wonder.

Again, I am an Inuzuka and notice a lot of little things normal people don't notice. These little things ... the fluctuations in breathing, the twitching of venous blood veins on the sides of our heads, the slight darting of the eyes, and the frequency of the heartbeat ... all of them tell me the story of what a person could be feeling and thinking.

And right now, I felt like Hinata was hurting badly over something. Like she just had a fight with someone ... her father? Suddenly I recalled the heated conversation I had with her just a few hours ago. When she had seemed so unlike herself. She said some crazy things about us not being teammates anymore, and some negative stuff about her father that I can't quite remember exactly.

Then I realized that the Hyuuga Heiress is eating dinner all alone in a roadside ramen shop past her normal dinnertime. Now that is very unusual.

"Hinata-chan ... did something happen ... between you and your father?"

She exploded into tears at once. I knew right away that I was a damn idiot to shout at her earlier today. Something is not right here. I thought that the Hyuuga must be very comfortable up in that nice gated community. I thought that Hinata must be spoiled rotten and enjoying a heck of life in that big house with its carpets and cushions, blessed air-conditioning and fucking good food.

But all I see before me now is a miserable creature with years and years of pent up frustration she had bottled up inside of her for too long with no viable outlet. All I see is pain and suffering and hopelessness. The vision of the perfectly blessed angel before me crumbled, replaced with a broken human being with just as many sins and as many burdens as myself.

I could hear Kyuubi's voice in my head just then.

**Everybody has a kind of demon sealed inside them, kiddo. I hate my life as much as you do. You think I enjoyed being sealed up like this? So it's not just about you. Maybe your mother killed you and put me inside you, but she had to battle herself to make that decision. Your old Hokage had to suffer animosity when he decreed that you be allowed to walk through Konoha as a normal citizen. And the citizens suffer from their fear of me in return for treating you civilly. **

**In this world, in this consciousness, everybody is a loser; human, animal, plant and summoned beast alike. You think the trees in the forest are happy that you humans cut through them to build your cities? You think we summoned beasts like being stripped from our world into yours to do your bidding? So, remember that, Kiba, and count yourself lucky to have the good things you have. You are not alone in suffering.**

Well, that's pathetic. I'm getting a pep talk from the Kyuubi. I felt my tears well up as well. One of these days, I'm gonna sit my Momma down and have long open conversation with her. Lay out all the shit on the table. I also wonder if Gaara had talks like these with Shukaku.

I reached my arm around Hinata and the sobbing girl turned and buried her face in my neck. My clothes became drenched in a manner of seconds as she let out all the pain and the hurt she had been keeping inside.

Mr. Ichiraku gave us a sympathetic look and walked into the back area of his stall to give us some privacy, dragging a protesting Ayane along by the scruff of her collar.

I thought about the situation for a moment. Hinata lied to me outrightly just now. She doesn't do that kind of thing. Dishonesty is not part of her nature. Just how bad are things going in her home? I could not for the life of me imagine that a respected and revered clan head like Hiashi Hyuuga could have done something so nasty to cause his daughter, and such a precious and cute daughter at that, to break down and cry like the entire world's burdens are on her shoulders.

"You don't have to tell me anything," I started. "If it is difficult, take it in your own stride and tell me in your own time. Or even if you don't want me to hear about it, that's okay too. I ... believe in you. I will always believe in you, Hinata Hyuuga. You are really strong, you know? Stronger than me. I think Squad 8 just wouldn't be the same without you. We need you. And I ... well, I need you. You're a great person and, uhhhh ... I just want you to know that ... uhhhh ... I care a ... a great deal about you ..."

Hinata burst with sharp scream and cried even harder. My shoulder is soaked. I sighed dejectedly. I could hear Kyuubi smirking at my worthlessness in pep-talking my teammate. Trying to comfort her and stop her crying, instead making her cry all the more.

Tsume Inuzuka sure gave birth to a prize-winning blockhead.

--

**Chapter END. Thanks for reading.**

_Akutai torikago_ literally translates as Birdcage Curse.

Although this chapter might seem like a waste of time to some of you as it did virtually nothing to advance the plot of the chuunin exams; but let me remind you that I am more of a _character _development specialist and softer on plot development. It is how my characters grow and interact that determine the direction of the plot, and without them I wouldn't even have a story.

Have you noticed that Kiba is getting a constant stream of 'happy' scenes whilst Hinata has had a series of cold and painful occurances? Here's a scruffy half-beast with a demon inside of him who seems to have a more secure lifestyle and more people looking out for him, versus the princess who has everything and yet is not happy with her situation and herself. Keep that thought in mind. Something big is about to happen.


	32. Chapter 32

**Before we begin, let me recount a good ol' barroom joke.**

_Frank and Harry are at a bar, and Frank noticed that Harry is very upset. "You look like a family relation just died," he said and Harry started crying into his drink._

"_My mother died last month. She left me five thousand pounds."_

_Frank nodded. "I see. I'm sorry. Give my condolences to your father."_

_Harry cried even harder. "My father died the month before that! He left me five thousand pounds; and in the month before that I also lost my grandmother and she too left me five thousand pounds."_

_Now Frank is shaking his head. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. Three family relations in three months. It's terrible. So this is why you're upset."_

_Harry gripped his glass tightly. "And then ... And then this month ... (sniff) ... this month, nobody died! Waaaaaaaaaah!"_

--

**Reviewing the Reviews**

**Mashadette ... **First review I get from you upon my return and you threaten to kill me. What about saying something nice like "Oh, Shura, I've missed you!" A bad, bad girl you are, and for that I pretend to forget all your birthdays and never buy you anything.

**Garouga88 ... **And good to see you still around as well. If thought that was sad, wait till the truth all comes out. The truth about the Hyuuga clan. Can ya handle the truth!?

**Baughn ... **Full _what _mode? Anyway, I've always been unhappy that Hinata plays such an obscure background role in the series, compared to Team Gai, whose members all get more screen time than the others from the original Konoha Eleven. This time, however, I promise you a fully-transformed Hinata you have never seen before.

**Madlord39 **... Thanks. And I know what you're talking about. I am not happy with a lot of the things I wrote about in this story, a lot of things I wish I could go back and rewrite. I was just trying some different things out, a lot of wild ambitious ideas going on in this crazy head of mine. I am a lot more focused and settled now than I was 20 chapters ago, so I can assure you that the story will read a lot smoother from now on.

**Shivantha** ... Not sure how to break this to you, man, but Hsien'e Hyuuga's fanfic contract extends deep into the Shippuden arc, meaning that story wise I can't kill her for the next three years.

**--**

**Letter from the author's desk :**

A word to my readers who have been with me for a long time (like **Mashadette** who is and will forever be the _Tobi-est_ girl in existence). I guess I should come up with a proper explanation for why I disappeared for so long.

You see, I finally made myself read the manga. So now I have caught up with the plot as it stands. A lot of things shocked me, like the deaths of certain people, and I was honestly considering _discontinuing the fanfic_ altogether, because the new developments in the manga have changed my perception and understanding about a lot of things.

If you remember, I started out writing this fanfic as a Naruto noobling. I had only watched the _Cartoon Network_ series up to Sasuke's leaving Konoha when I published Chapter One. I guess you can say that my knowledge of Naruto has 'matured' since then. I had to rethink a lot of things that I wanted to write.

Then I remembered you great, wonderful people and realized this is my fanfic, I'm its God, I can have it go any which way I want. So I am back for better or worse, but do give me time between updates. Recession has not been kind to me. Job-hunting has become an _S-Rank mission_ for me. I also got evicted out of my apartment and had to crash at my uncle's for two weeks.

But don't worry. Even if you had to wait a few months for the next update, be assured that it is on its way. And this may sound Narutardish, but I made a promise and like true shinobihood, I will not go back on my word. I told you I will take you all the way to _Kiba: Shippuden_, did I not? Believe it, _dattebayo_. It might take a few years getting there, but we'll get there.

And please keep reviewing, people. It's a lot easier than what I have to do. I value your words greatly. 50% of my abilities stem from my reader's responses. So help me give you a good story by writing a good review.

And with that, here is Chapter 32, live from the _Forest of Death_.

Yours truly, **Hanabishi Shura**.

--

_**Chapter 32 : Kicking Sand in the Eye of Death (Forest of Death Arc)**_

Alright, people, it's time for Round Two of the chuunin exams!

It's going to be a great, great fun day with many adventures under the sun and we are going to rock _Training Area 44_ like there is no tomorrow! Some of us will make it and some of us will not! Just like the natural order of things in this world.

You know, I really wish it were all as cool and interesting as I just made it sound.

First of all, let me explain that _Training Area 44_ is nothing short of the biggest, baddest and most dangerous of all the Leaf Village's marked training grounds. It is the _forbidden zone._

Forbidden, meaning gated and locked up with no access. It is a huge patch of ground spanning several football fields and surrounded by a tough steel fencing twenty feet high. Hell, even if you could jump that high, you still got to get over a roll of barbed wire.

As an added level of security, you have low level ANBU patrolling the area at every hour of the day. They sure as damn don't want anyone getting in. Or whatever is inside from getting out.

Training Area 44 had a nickname. The call it the _Forest of Death_.

They say the forest is alive and eats shinobi for breakfast. Plenty of good mighty men have gone in only to come out missing an arm or a leg or just plain don't come out at all.

Cousin Gokun would have told me everything he knew about it, except that he knew about as much as I did because he failed the in the written exams last year and never did proceed to the second stage.

Momma, Hana onee'chan and Kuro-hairbag could have clued me in, but they are being bastards about this. "It's more fun if you find out for yourself!" or something like that. Well, if they're going to be like that, I won't buy any souvenirs for them on my next overseas trip. So, there.

There's Kurenai-sensei of course, but her lips are sealed by Hokage law, as are all the other jounin-senseis. To prevent them from helping their own genin squads in any way, they have been imprisoned up in a lounging hall in the Academy's top floor, even the visiting jounin-senseis from other countries. I heard they were drinking sweet alcohol and watching cartoons. The fucking peons are having the time of their lives whilst their genin are standing out here in the soaking rain, about to enter a demon forest.

Oh, did I forget to mention it is raining? _Pounding_ rain, by the way.

Weather TV guy predicted blue skies and a nice cool breeze. Kiss my ass, buddy. Sky's blue alright. Last I checked it's blue every other fucking day. And your 'cool breeze' is howling like ol' Kuro after getting his teeth pulled.

All the genin squads are right now assembled just outside Training Area 44. Right out there, getting drenched to our underwear, with all our weapons and camping gear.

A loud woman with big breasts jumped up onto a high platform with a huge megaphone held up to her face and proceeded to scream into it. "Alright, ya ragamuffins! Listen the fuck up! I am soaked to the bone, my egg sandwiches got squishy so I can't eat them, and I am fucking pissed up right now. So I am only going to say this once, and if you didn't hear me loud and clear the first time, then get the fuck out and don't come back!"

She introduced herself as the proctor in charge of the second level of the chuunin exams.

Anko Mitarashi. Weird-ass crazy, over-caffeinated loudmouth bitch. Yeah, that pretty much sums her up. She hangs out with Kurenai-sensei and my sister too. Again, she is not a bad person. She's actually a pretty fun dude. Just annoying as hell. Like Naruto. Like Maito Gai-sensei. Good, crazy people.

Anyway, she briefly went through the rules of our next challenge.

Basically, all our squads are locked up in that forest together. They erected a tower in the dead center of the area, and that's where we're all headed. Straight arrow walking will take you almost a whole day to get there.

But this more than just your run-of-the-mill trek through a deadly forest. It's going to be a hunting expedition as well.

Mitarashi-sensei held up two drenched rolls of paper as she explained this.

"Aww, shit! Oh, never mind ... here, these are the scrolls! One of them has the symbol for Heaven and the other for Earth. Now, here's the catch; are ya listening!? Each squad will only get one scroll. Half you guys will get a Heaven and the other half got Earth. And here's the snapper ... you need both of them to even get into that tower, otherwise the door simply won't open. No Heaven and Earth scrolls, no entry, no graduation, pack up, you're through, get lost and go home. You dig!?"

Yeah, I dig alright.

What that means is we are going to have to pick off some other squad's scroll in order to have both of them. It means that for every squad that makes it inside the tower, another one will be going home. It means that when we walk into that forest, we gotta all become motherfuckers, we gotta leave sentimental bullshit at the gates and enter with no regrets and inhibitions whatsoever.

For in order to win, it means we're gonna fuck with some other squad's hopes and dreams and months of hard work of becoming chuunin.

Shit makes me sick to my stomach. Worst case scenario, we run out of options and end up fighting our own classmates. The ultimate test of shinobihood. If you cannot let go of the ones you love when the situation calls for it, then you have no right to be a shinobi.

Coz the shinobi have an important job, to defend the citizens of the village with all our might. Allow yourself to worry about things like your family, your friends, your pet goldfish, whatever, and you'll never get the job done. If the sacrifice of your most loved comrade is necessary to saving a thousand lives, you have to be strong enough to go through with it.

If you cannot do that, don't do it at all. Don't go down that path. Don't be a shinobi.

More and more I am beginning to understand what my Momma went through thirteen years ago. Her decision to step forward and offer her newborn son, me, as the sacrificial vessel for the Kyuubi. What must have gone through her mind that fateful day, how much she must have hated herself for the decision she finally made, how she is even able to sleep at night? Momma laughs like a drunken asshole at least once a day pretty much every day I've known her. How much of that is put on, faked, forced out?

I'm sorry, Momma. I wish I could understand you.

I wish I could just talk to you and tell you how I really feel. Because the truth is ... I still hate you. You killed me. I know it was a hard decision and I know you they call you Konoha's Heroine coz you went and did the hardest thing you could do as a shinobi, as a mother and as a human being. I know Konoha is a bustling township today because you stopped the Fox from burning us to the ground. I know that you really love me and that you keep me in your best intentions.

But I walk today a cursed and ruined man. My life is akin to hell because of what you did. I cannot bring myself to forgive you. Not yet, maybe never.I will always love you because you are my Momma. And I will always hate you because you are my killer.

And like it or not, life goes on.

I watched as the other genin squads – full of irritated, wet young people – made a long file before a tent by Anko's platform. Inside, two other old chuunin waited to give us each our scrolls and final briefing before sending us off with an escort to one of the many gates surrounding the Forest of Death.

When it is Squad 8's turn, I grabbed hold of both my teammates' hands and dragged them into the tent. Akamaru, the stinky little ball of yarn is in my jacket, his little white head sticking out.

I was pleasantly surprised to see Iruka-sensei himself seated at the table and handing out scrolls. He smiled and waved us over and immediately I felt a sense of warmness wash over me. That's the kind of effect the Academy's most loved teacher has on people. He had the heart of a true father, and that is amazing when you consider that he isn't all that much older than I am and is not married yet.

He is some whereabouts Hana onee-chan's age, maybe four or five years older. What a great thing it would be if the two of them fell in love. I certainly wouldn't mind a great guy like that in my family tree.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Haku," he called us. I stepped forward and shook his hand briskly.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing out here in the wet and cold!? Shouldn't you be back in the staff room correcting the horrific grammar mistakes in the essays written by the new batch of kids!?"

He gave me a mock look of disgust. "Is that all I am good for now? Kiba, if I recall, you handed in some of the most atrocious writing assignments I had ever seen. You misspelled half your words and made the same mistakes over and over again! You were the first and only student to ever hand me a composition in which the storyline characters swear profanely at each other in the dialogue. If I didn't know you are a nice guy, I would have thought you did it all on purpose because you hate me!"

Haku snorted with laughter and even Hinata had to bite back a smile. I gave Iruka-sensei a furious glare.

"S ... Sensei! That was ages ago! Give me a break."

Iruka smiled patiently at me. He looked at all three of us silently for a few seconds.

"I know that a lot of things I taught you in the Academy seem irrelevant to you. Well, to Hinata and Kiba anyway. But someday, you will find that everything I taught you is well worth knowing. And I'm not saying that because I'm proud of myself or anything. I only do my best because I have good students that I can believe in, and that believe in me. That alone gives me the courage and the strength to keep going. And someday, I will resign and you kids will take over my position. All of you will be leaders and teachers of some distinction. At the very least, you will be parents and have children of your own. All I ask, as your sensei, is that you take heed of what I have taught you and pass it on to them. Pass on everything, regardless of whether it seems relevant or not. Pass the torch on to the next generation, and keep the Will of Fire burning brightly for as hard as you can, for as long as you can."

I found myself nodding my head with nothing left to say. Umino Iruka did not have a great eloquence in speech. He had no unique tilt to his voice, just a drab consistent monotone. And he doesn't mind boggle you with cool quotes or spice up his lectures with jokes and brainteasers. He just says what he has to say and be done with it.

And yet, when he talks you end up listening intently anyway. Because Iruka had a transparent heart. You can't help but notice that he loves Konohagakure, he loves the people. He may not be a great _shinobi_ (heck, he's only a chuunin), but he is certainly the best mentor.

I would not be surprised if he took on this silly job of passing scrolls so he could say just that to all the Konoha squads before they entered the Forest of Death. We were all his students at one point or another.

I reach up to take the scroll that Iruka-sensei was holding out to me. _Earth scroll_. So that means we gotta get a Heaven. I tossed it over my head to Haku who made it disappear in the blink of an eye. I knew I could trust him to be safe with it.

"One last thing before you go, Kiba," Iruka took out another smaller scroll and passed it to me. "Your mother's guardian dropped by my office early this morning. He says to give this to you."

"That old furbags?" I took the scroll and inspected it. It looked like one of our clan's jutsu scrolls.

"Kuromaru said you are not to open it until you are in a time of great crisis. That's all he said."

I blinked and shrugged before jamming the thing into my pocket. What else am I supposed to do? Kuro always liked keeping an air of mystery about his aura. I think it makes him feel 'cool' or something.

--

Squad 8 is ushered through pouring rain to one of the many gates leading into the enclosure. To their surprise, the one waiting to opent eh gate for them is none other than Zabuza Momochi.

Haku went nuts at once, throwing his arms around the darker-skinned man whilst muttering a ton of gibberish; a foreign tongue spoken by the locals in Mist country that the other two could not understand.

Incidentally, Zabuza's been away on some hot mission that kep him and Haku from seeing each other for over ten days, so Haku really misses him.

Needless to say, Haku had a very strong sense of love and respect for Zabuza. And the man once known as the Demon of the Mist appeared to feel the same way. He looked embarrassed but content at the same time.

Kiba and Hinata could not believe that he is some kind of ruthless assassin that has killed hundreds of people in his life, including defenseless women and children. Just looking at him right now, giving Haku a squeeze and muffing up his hair to tease him, he seemed no different from the mild-mannered chuunin-senseis at Konoha Academy.

Zabuza looked at Hinata and Kiba closely. "So ... Haku has been writing a lot about the two of you in his letters. He speaks highly of you. I am impressed that he has found such good friends and teammates."

He reached over and patted a blushing Hinata on the head. "Strength is a virtue that takes on many forms. If the strength that you possess does not take on a form everyone recognizes, do not mistake it for a weakness yourself. For alight will the day whence your type of strength is most needful; where then will we be without you?"

Then he turned to Kiba and put his hand on his shoulder. The two of them stared into each others eyes for awhile, as if sizing the other guy up.

"Your eyes ..." said Zabuza. "You have the same eyes as I did when I was your age. If it is a premonition of what the future will be like, I advise you to not walk the path I walked. And perhaps it is highly ironic that Zabuza Momochi, Kirigakure's most wanted, should say this to you ... learn to trust in your comrades, Inuzuka."

Kiba stiffened and puffed up his chest self-consciously. "I ... I trust my pack alright! It's the very basis of what it means to be in a pack in the first place! Trust and understanding; and on these building blocks carve I my name and raise I my pack, so goes the code of every Inuzuka man."

The Mist-nin smiled at him through his face mask. "Good. Very good. I believe you are sincere, lad. And lo the day will come when even a pack-oriented dog-nin like yourself will learn just how important that basis of trust is. Sometimes it is our principles and our life's credo that binds us and clouds our perception. Be wary you do not lose that trust you so boldly declare."

Kiba scratched his backside, a little unsure of what to make of what Zabuza is telling him. But it sounded like the Mist-nin really is trying to tell him something. Maybe he is just stressing that Kiba must remember to keep his team in line; that as a leader he must make sure that Hinata, Haku and even Akamaru all remember that they are part of Squad 8 and all are responsible for honoring the circle of trust they share.

Especially Hinata, Kiba thought to himself as he cast a sideways glance at his teammate. That girl has a lot of explaining to do. If there is anyone that needs to learn to trust her teammates, it's her. She's too afraid of offending people, of causing trouble for others, so much so that she will gladly bear her owns burdens in silence until it kills her.

Zabuza had his last words with Haku and opened the gate.

The three genin glanced at each other then marched in together with their heads held high. The gate swung shut and the Mist-nin threw on the deadlock. This is it. There is no turning back now. From this moment forward, they must behave like professional shinobi.

"So what's the plan, big guy?" Haku wheezed with rainwater dripping off his lips, after they had walked for about five minutes.

And that simple question meant a lot more to Kiba than you would realize. He needed it, this sense of being depended on by other people. It kept him sane, it stopped him from thinking of silly things, stopped him from dwelling internally on self-pity and entertaining thoughts about the fact that he is a dead man walking.

In a team of two women, a guy who looks like a woman and a little white dog, it is natural for a strapping fellow like Kiba to assume the leadership role.

Of course, Kiba himself never stood up and said, "I'm the boss man of Squad 8. I'm the don daddy, and you gotta do what I say." But his teammates seemed to have assumed him to that position, often asking his opinion of an action plan during their missions, waiting for him to make the final decision on pretty much everything.

Kurenai saw this too and realized how it would benefit the young dog-nin. She would often stand in the back and let her genin sort things out for themselves; even deliberately letting them make a few mistakes and only interfering when it was critical for her to do so.

And Kiba, to his credit, held that position well.

"Why don't we find a spot to camp out first," he suggested, looking over his shoulder at Haku. "This freakin' rain is messing up my senses. Besides, Akamaru smells like a holy pock of shit right now, so I want to put him up in a tent so he can dry out."

Nobody argued. It was a good idea to get out of the rain anyway.

They went on for another ten or so minutes until they reached a spot where the canopy of trees is thick enough to block out most of the rain. The genin went about setting up three tents in a close-knit triangle formation – one for all three of them to sleep in (Hinata took up very little space), one for weapons and supplies, and one to contain the atrociously stinking Akamaru. The middle of the triangle is where the fire would be.

"Haku, can you find us some firewood? I'm hungry, I wanna eat," Kiba said later when they had secured their encampment. Hinata is in the supply tent changing out of her wet clothes.

"Firewood? With the rain pouring down like this? Can't light a fire in these conditions."

Kiba grinned. "Or maybe we can ..." He lifted a hand and pointed a finger randomly into the sky. "You don't notice it, but Shingo's Fire Sprite is hovering right about _here_."

Shingo as in Shingo Kanbuki of Squad 10 with Naruto Namikaze and Muumuu.

The Fire Sprite, as you might recall, is invisible to everyone but its summoner. It functions in identical fashion to an Aburame's kikai, but even stealthier since no one can see it. Its weakness is that only one can be summoned at a time.

"Spirit fire don't obey the laws of nature," Kiba snickered. "It'll light up wet firewood alright."

Haku found this confusing. "Wait, how do you even know its there? And doesn't that mean we are being spied on?"

The dog-nin nodded enthusiastically. "Of course we are being spied on!" Then he pointed to the back of his left ear. "One of Shino's stink bugs is sitting right here."

It took a few minutes for the Mist-nin to get what Kiba is implying. "The Konoha genin squads are ganging up. You let Aburame and Kanbuki plant their familiars on you so they can track us down later, because you've all planned it out from the beginning."

The dog-nin snickered again. "Took you long enough to figure it out, Sherlock. Squads 7, 8, 9, and 10 are working together in secret. Coincidentally, they all have Earth scrolls too so we are all working towards the same goal."

Haku sighed. "Isn't that going to make it more difficult to work together then? And how did you find _that_ out? I know you can't communicate with Aburame's kikai."

"I can't. But Akamaru can. Shino's got his babies planted on pretty much every other genin in the forest right now. We'll know by nightfall who has got Heaven scrolls for us and who doesn't. Don't underestimate the secret language of the animals."

Haku threw up his hands in surrender and went to look for firewood. These Leaf shinobi never cease to impress him. How powerful, how deadly they are when they work together, combining their unique strengths and jutsu like that. The power of friendship and teamwork. It is something Haku is still learning every new day.

Kiba went back to the tents. He had another reason for sending Haku off. He wanted to talk to Hinata alone. Their conversation at Ichiraku's the night before had no closure. The Hyuuga girl cried and cried for over a damn hour, then clammed up completely. He walked her home and she did not even say good night to him, just did a little wave goodbye and left him. Then this morning, she said one word. Hello. And that is all that has come out of Hinata Hyuuga's mouth since last night.

_Bloody shit cakes_.

"Hey, Hinata-chan ... you done in there?" Kiba called into the tent.

"Hai, Kiba-kun," came the muffled reply. Well, good to know she's not lost her voice. He pulled the flap open and crawled in.

Hinata is in a regular black baggy T-shirt and jeans, quite a strange choice of dressing for a shinobi out on a mission. But if Kiba could read minds, he could tell that his teammate is hardly in the mood to "play ninja" right now.

"So ... Hinata-chan ... uhhhh ... are you ... okay?"

_Well, what else do I say to her!?_

Hinata is able to crack a smile, which helped make Kiba feel a little more relieved.

"Kiba-kun ... thank you."

And then she lay down and turned away from him!

_What the ...!? Hey! What kind of attitude is that!?_

This reminded Kiba exactly of when he and Hinata first became members of Squad 8. He would try to talk to her and get virtually nothing in response. She'll maybe say a word or two then clam up for the rest of the day, making him uncomfortable.

Those were the days when he used to fervently wonder if she hated his guts because she is from the high and mighty Hyuuga clan, and he is a scruffy dog-nin. By now he knew Hinata very well indeed. It has nothing to do with him. She had too many things bottled up inside and refused to let them out. It's about the circle of trust thing that Zabuza guy was talking about. Hinata needs to come clean.

Kiba decided that he might need to be a bit tough if he is going to get anything out of her.

"Okay, you know what? Stop acting like that, Hinata-chan," he said in a gruff tone. "I can't help you if you're like this. Stop thinking that you're gonna be a burden if you share your problems with others. In fact, it's more burdensome if I don't find out because I know you're in pain but am powerless to do anything because you won't let me. And that makes me feel pretty damn stupid, you know? What happened to trusting your teammates and shit? Or do I not qualify for your trust?"

_And she still won't talk! Bwaaaaaaaah! Heaven guide me!_

"Hinata-chan! Damn it, you're starting to piss me off! Turn around and look at me!"

Kiba reaches over to grab her shoulder and roll over onto her back. Hinata's hands immediately snapped to cover her eyes tightly; a soft choking sound escapes her throat.

_I made her cry again. I fucking made her cry again. What the fuck is wrong with me?_

He released her and crawled backwards out of the tent, feeling like he was about to cry himself. Why must everything to do with Hinata Hyuuga be so difficult?

"I'm ... I'm sorry, Hinata-chan! I really want to help you! But you don't want to tell me anything! I don't know what to do anymore!"

The moment Kiba stood up a sharp blast of thunder cracked the sky overhead and the rain poured down even harder than before. It's the monsoon month for Fire Country and they will see plenty of torrential squalls like this one at odd times of the day.

Akamaru stuck his face out of his tent and barked angrily at the sky for scaring the crap out of him before going back in.

Kiba arched his head back and closed his eyes, letting the rain pour onto his face. What a horrible day this is turning out to be. How anyone is going to be in the mood for scroll-hunting later, Kiba didn't know. And he didn't care anymore either. The whole chuunin exam can fuck itself right now. What is the point of it all when you've got a teammate like Hinata Hyuuga?

He could not even determine if he liked or hated her now and that made him feel even worse. Because he suddenly realized that he did not know Hinata Hyuuga as well as he thought he did after all. Is she generous or selfish? Meek or proud? A team player or an introverted loner? A stepping stone or a stumbling block? What exactly is Hinata Hyuuga's problem?

**You could attempt speaking to her again. Perhaps you came on a little too strong before.**

_SHUDDUP, FOXY!!! I'm going for a walk. A nice, long walk to the middle of nowhere! Maybe I'll just fucking walk out of this forest altogether! Who cares about that stupid Hyuuga bitch anyway? I got my own problems to fuck my life with, why do I need hers!?_

--

"Hyo'ton! Kossori Shimo no Jutsu!"

Haku slammed his right palm into the tree whilst he signed off for his jutsu with his left hand. The rainy weather made it a little easier for Haku to play about with his ninjutsu a little more effortlessly than usual. He centered his Creeping Frost aura into the base of a selected tree branch. When it was frozen enough, the natural weight of the branch itself broke it off the tree by itself.

The Mist-nin knew from experience that it is always better to get wood rations by taking fresh off the trees, not picking up what has been lying on the ground for days. Deadwood does not burn as well and as long.

He kicked it towards the pile he had already collected then paused to draw a hand across his brow, looking up at the sky as thunder rolled overhead.

Five days, Haku thought to himself. They have five days to complete this assignment. Although technically it barely took a day to reach the tower, you have to factor in time for the squads to find and gather scrolls. Since no one is supposed to know what scroll each squad has, it could take awhile. By your bad luck, you might just keep running into squads that carry the same scroll as yours.

But it is such a nice thing to know that so many Konoha squads have Earth scrolls. Haku did not like the idea of having to face off against them anymore than Kiba did. It is less painful to beat a Heaven scroll off a stranger than a friend.

They still need to be careful of course. If they successfully obtain a Heaven scroll, they should pretend to still be searching for one. The ninja game is a game of deception. Closer to the deadline, everyone is going to get jumpy. Those without scrolls are going to start thinking about bumping off their own friends for the sake of their own victory.

Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to work together after all.

Haku took a little walk through the trees, trying to see if he could use the positioning of the sun to determine which way is North. They were not told which direction they needed to travel in order to reach the central tower, so if they lost their bearings they could be walking in circles for days.

His days as a rogue tracker-nin have been good to him, and he never needed a compass because he is like one himself. Once he figures out which way is North, he can keep track of it accurately no matter where he went, even in and out of long underground tunnels. He is Zabuza's navigator, and that is another reason he let him travel with him.

As he stood by an apple-shaped bush to draw a map of the forest in his head, something wet and sticky smacked him in the cheek. He wiped it off with a finger and looked at it, his eyes going wide all of a sudden.

_B ... Blood? Where from!?_

And Haku knew enough from his own experiences and just sniffing at it that this is the blood of a human being. He didn't need a nose like Kiba's to tell. And of course that is not his blood. Your own blood won't jump out of its wound and smack you in the face, will it?

Presently, he heard voices. Muffled, but not very far away. In fact, Haku pinpointed that they are just beyond that apple-shaped bush over there.

Gripping a long senbon, he pushed his way into the thickets. Through the parting of the leaves, he looked and had the fright of his life when he realized that he was barely a few inches away from another person! It is a mercy the rain is pounding so loudly around them that all the noise he made earlier collecting firewood is drowned out.

The guy right in front of him had a large clay gourd strapped to his back.

--

Hinata sat bolt upright as something pushed into the flap of the tent.

"Kiba-kun! You're back! I'm ... I'm so sorry about before, I ..." she started blurting out when Akamaru poked his head into the tent.

"Oh, Akamaru-kun, it's you. Is Kiba-kun back yet?"

Hinata had taken almost a half hour to compose herself and after she did, she wanted to make things up with Kiba. He did not realize how much he meant to her, that he is her strength. She needed him and is kicking herself for making him mad.

But Kiba is nowhere to be found. He had left the camp, probably taking a walk close by to cool off. Did she really piss him off so bad that he had to take a walk like that? It would be dangerous to try and look for him, so she went back to lie down and tried to fall asleep. Somehow sleeping always put her in a better mood. If she is able to go to sleep in the first place. Like last night ... she had not slept a wink.

She lay there long enough to come up with some big "I'm sorry" speech for Kiba when Akamaru burst in on her thoughts.

"Are you lonely too, Akamaru-kun? Are you hungry? Here, I have some ham in my bag."

Hinata went about cutting the pup a nice wide slice of meat. She sat and watched him eat for awhile. When he finished, he sat on his back legs and lifted his forepaws in a begging motion, wagging his tail furiously.

"More? You eat a lot for a little guy, don't you?" Hinata giggled and dropped another big fat slice for him. It's strange, but playing with Akamaru always puts her into a very good mood indeed.

Kiba left him alone from time to time, and that's when he would seek Hinata out. The Hyuuga girl always fed him well, unlike that bastard Kiba who would starve him on purpose as part of his training. And this has been going on for a long time.

Because he not the foundation that other Inuzuka children had, Kiba is not as close to Akamaru as he should be at his age. Whilst his peer group had already been with their nin-pups ten to fifteen years, Kiba had Akamaru for only what ... a couple of months?

He had been a loner all his life, so he is used to being alone, going for walks alone, and sometimes forgot to take Akamaru with him. And the training with Master Kobi just makes it worse. Because Kobi is training him in regular taijutsu, not man-beast combination taijutsu. In other words, he did not need a nin-dog by his side for that. He did not realize it, but as time went on, Kiba and Akamaru are growing further and further apart in their relationship.

In reverse, Akamaru seemed to be chumming it up more and more with Hinata, two lonely souls that need Kiba around and find solace in each other when he isn't there for them.

"That Kiba-kun ... how long is he going to stay out there?" Hinata sighed. All the crying had long since gone out of her. After a good, hard cry you always feel more energetic and right now Hinata is getting jumpy. She could not sit still anymore.

"Akamaru-kun! Enough of it! You are getting fat!" she cried, lifting him up before he could finish his meat. "Come out and do Jyuuken training with me! We'll get your fat down again!"

The white pup made a face that said "Oh, bloody crap."

--

Temari threw open her typhoon fan, blocking the barrage of shuriken before spinning around with a giant swing of the arm, sending a whirlwind into her adversary that knocked him back first into the trunk of a tree.

Kankuro and Gaara stood by lazily watching as their elder sister made cheap work of the Grass-nin squad that challenged them.

Haku stayed as still as a rock in his bush for Gaara had not moved from his spot, so close he could just reach out and touch him. He took full note of the Temari girl's strength to pass on to his friends.

This Sand ninja team is the most mystifying of all the squads. For one thing, Haku had absolutely no intel on them. His travels let him fight all kinds of shinobi from many countries, so he has experienced many different styles and jutsus. But he'd never met anyone from Sunagakure before.

Haku also noticed that the Grass team had only two attackers. Where's the third guy? Maybe he had the scroll and is hiding?

Temari closed her fan and set it down. Now Gaara takes a step forward. Haku frowned as he watched the strange boy lift an umbrella and open it. Why do that now when he had been letting the rain soak him earlier?

The cork in his gourd popped on his own and sand flowed out of it freely like water. Living sand. Gaara was not even making any hand signs, making Haku wonder about that sand. Perhaps it is a jutsu that works with an incantation instead of hand signs, is all he could think of.

There is a lot of sand, a lot more than the gourd appeared could hold. Like an ocean, the sand crept towards the two Grass-nin who are groggy after getting battered about by Temari's wind strikes.

Gaara raised an arm and suddenly, the sand wrapped around each Grass-nin like a tight sack, lifting them clean off the ground. They struggled helplessly and screamed, suspended in mid-air, their faces the only parts of them not covered by sand.

"Sand ... Burial!" Gaara wheezed as closed his fist. Instantly, the sacks of sand caved in violently, crushing the bodies of the Grass-nins. They died without even a shriek as they exploded into raining fountains of blood and gobs of flesh and bone.

Several flecks hit Haku in the face even though he is inside a bush. Now he knows where the blood from before came from. The third, missing Grass-nin. And that jutsu ... that horrible jutsu ... the crushing impact an the speed of which the sand closed in on itself must have been extremely fast and violent to be able to crush a human so much that his blood can squirt for so many meters.

That's why Gaara had the umbrella. Temari and Kankuro ducked behind trees to shield from the spray.

Haku could not move and could not breathe. It was the most horrible thing he had ever seen and it scared him shitless. And you thought traveling with Zabuza Momochi would make anyone numb to killing and death.

Zabuza is not Gaara. Because Zabuza at least had emotion. He would hiss in anger, he would shout and swear profanely, he would insult his victims as he slashed them to pieces. Gaara on the other hand did not even blink. Emotionless. That made him frightening.

And when he released his jutsu, the sand flowed back into his gourd, leaving nothing but two lumps of meat and bone. That's all that is left of the Grass-nin after that.

Kankuro stepped back out, scratching his nose. "So, that makes four scrolls. Really, what's the point of collecting them? We already have the one we want, so we can go to the tower now."

Haku trembled. It had been only about an hour since they entered the forest and these guys have already completed the task? Furthermore, they went further than that and knocked off some other teams for extra scrolls.

"The less scrolls there are ... the less teams will make it to that tower ..." Gaara said in his dry gyrating voice. "Stop questioning me ... let's go ..."

Haku let out a sigh of relief as they walked away, but Gaara suddenly stopped moving and turned around! He looked right at Haku's bush!

Haku almost died right then. Those horrible eyes looking right at him. He felt like a little bird being targeted by a deadly cobra.

And Gaara ... suddenly grinned at him.

--

**CHAPTER IS ENDED. LOL.**

Do you want to know what happened to Haku? Did Gaara actually see him? Hmmmmm? You want to know, don't you? Hmmmmmm? And where did Kiba go? Hmmmmmm?

Thanks for reading, now go write a review.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Notes : After thinking long and hard about what he should say to explain having disappeared for more months than there are Bi'juu, Shura decided to quietly upload the new chapter like nothing had happened.**

**--**

**Reviewing the Reviews**

_**I've been away for far too long so I wasn't going to do this section. However, the latest review is very recent, plus it is the longest and most meaningful review I ever got, and thus deserves special mention.**_

**Artemis-kibasgirlfriend ... **Read above, and thank you. It is reviews like this that compel the writer to pick his lazy self off the floor and go to work. In a way, your review gave me a kick in the arse to get me going and so here we are.

About Kiba's harem ... no, it's not a harem. I established from the beginning that this is a KibaHina. Look specifically for KibaHina shipping and you'll find my story listed. However, this is also a parody of the original Naruto. It is meant to be a very long story, and I'm not having my characters go googly-eyed at each other two sentences into the fanfic. Temari liking Kiba is all part of character development. Recall my physical interpretation of the Inuzuka; their half-beast genes make them grow bigger and scruffier than regular people their age. So Kiba would look more grown up, more ripped and buff than any of his peers, he's the tallest guy in class. It is entirely natural that some girls would dig that.

You asked a key question that has been tickling me for months. Why is Daddy Inuzuka never around? Tickling me because I know the answer. Here's another one of those cliffhangers you love so much. The answer to that question will cause you and the entire Inuzuka clan to scream really loud. Oh, and Kuromaru also knows the answer apparently. But he's not telling and neither am I. At least not till after the events of the chuunin exam.

**--**

**Disclaimer Time : **

_**His name is Naruto, and he's his own man  
**__**I don't own him, don't wanna, not even if I can  
**__**Future Hokage, he's coming through  
**__**I'm just a fanfic writer, and I'm spreading the news**_

_**Come on!**_

_**Throw your hands up in the air  
**__**And wave 'em around whilst you wash your hair  
**__**Good times have come, it's the Naruto game  
**__**Rasengan on the double – BOOM – instant fame**_

--

**Chapter 33 : I'm Getting Angry Now! Very Angry! (Forest of Death arc)**

Her hair is wet and matted, the pointed tendrils of her fringe poking into her eyes most annoyingly. But Hinata Hyuuga ignored the prickling sensation as she squared her haunches and threw her palm forward in a stroke that beheld both grace and power; one that told the story of how intensely she trained, of how many times she had performed that exact same stroke in order to perfect it.

_The strokes are the same, but the difference is in the placing of the feet! Lead off on the right foot and you can either change your palm into a mighty shield or a battering ram!_

Right foot forward; right palm strike. High power, low defense.

Preferably used as a finishing move in a sequence.

Hinata hops one step forward, catches the ground on her toes and does a ballerina spin before slamming her left foot forward. She follows this again with a right palm stroke.

Right foot followed with right palm; left foot followed with right palm. What is the difference really? You better believe it. There is a big difference; emphasis on the word _big_.

_Open your sequences with your best palm forward! Always lead with your opposing foot. Close your sequences also with your best palm forward, but lead with the corresponding foot!_

The voice of her father echoed through the young girl's mind as she responded in application. Left foot, right palm. Then, right foot and left palm. And again, left foot and right palm. Alternating foot leads and opposing palm strikes to follow. Hinata is essentially walking forward whilst attacking.

Imagine trying to do it with the corresponding foot. Right foot, right palm; left foot, left palm and so on. The sequence would feel jerky and awkward and not as fluid. However, should you wish to_ finish _the sequence, then leading with the corresponding foot is the way to go. Because then you throw all of your strength and balance into that side of the body; thus the resulting strike is many times more damaging.

The theoretical aspect of it is actually quite simple; but the Hyuuga as usual manage to make it sound complicated with all their theoretical drivel. Someone once remarked that the Hyuuga have a remarkable gift of making easy things difficult.

"Shin Jyuu'ken Ho'ou ..." Hinata muttered beneath her breath as she completed her sequence.

Right foot and right palm, all the power in her body going to the right. The bark of the tree in front of her cracked and splintered even though her palm is several inches away from it, such is the deadly power behind what seemed to be just a palm stroke.

The Gentle Fist is not "just a palm stroke", and it sure as hell is not _gentle_ either. No other taijutsu style is as systematic and precision-worthy, or cuts as deep and effectively. Cut through the opponent's chakra network and you cut off his jutsu. A ninja without his jutsu is like a sword without its blade.

"And then, when both feet are side by side, you achieve a yin-yang balance and your fist becomes a shield!" Hinata cries as she spreads her stance and bends forward whilst striking with her left palm. A defensive strike, best used for meeting an onrushing attack head to head.

"Do you know why I used my left palm? My right hand is my strong hand. I should always defend with my off-hand so I can strike back with my strong hand immediately after!" Hinata crowed as she paused to wipe the confounding hair out of her eyes.

"Do you understand it, Akamaru-kun? The palm stroke is always the same, but the positioning of the feet makes a difference! That is to say, the _secret_ to great Jyuu'ken is _not _in the palm but in the _feet_! Isn't that bizarre!?" she wheezed breathlessly. Her practice had been going on for a solid 30 minutes.

The nin-pup stared at her with a perplexed expression as if to say "Why the hell are you preaching that Jyuu'ken crap to me, girl? I'm a _dog_! I ain't got no palm stroke!"

Akamaru felt bored. He wanted to eat. He wanted to roll over and be petted. Not sit around watching this pointless Gentle Fist performance (which is beautiful to watch, especially when Hinata is doing it).

But this was the kind of thing Kiba did with him too, and Akamaru hated it. Showing off his own taijutsu and preaching about how _wonderful_ it is whilst Akamaru sat on the sidelines and watched.

It would be fine if Kiba _included_ him in the training, because that was what nin-dogs were bred for in the first place. Combination techniques. Instead, the dog-nin kept showing off other skills and talking about some dude he calls "Master Kobi". Akamaru did not know who this pecksniffer "Master Kobi" is, but he didn't like him because he had spirited Kiba away from him.

The worst thing you can do to a nin-dog, a creature built for life-long partnership, is leave him on the sidelines. And now this pint-sized Hyuuga girl is serving up the same shit.

Oblivious that she was boring her one-man (or one-dog) audience halfway to death, Hinata continued to natter on and on about basic Jyuu'ken principles. There are so many minor details regular people don't think about when they try to throw a punch.

Ask the layman how he would make a punch stronger. He would probably say you need to pump iron and make your muscles bigger. Sure, bigger muscles, nothing wrong with that. But a pumped physique doesn't really do anything other than give you more weight to throw around. The secret to qualifying real power is knowing _how_ to throw that weight around.

Jyuu'ken teaches you just that.

"Even turning the foot inside or out makes a big difference!" she wheezed as she demonstrated.

"And then you ... _AAAAH!_"

Hinata Hyuuga turned around then and had the fright of her life. Because somebody had come right out of the bushes behind her without her noticing. Somebody who really didn't wish to see right now.

"Hey! It's Hinata-san! I found you! _Hahahaha_! Believe it, _dattebayo_!"

_No, no ... not HIM ... not now ..._

--

My fists, they bleed.

_Kuso._

My feet, they bleed.

_Kuso._

My heart bleeds even more.

_KUSO!_

**Perhaps if you stop punching tree trunks, you won't be bleeding so much. Stupid pup.**

I stopped and growled.

"Look, Foxy, I'm not in the mood for chitchat. Just crawl back into your cage and shut your tater trap. This has nothing to do with you."

**It has **_**everything**_** to do with me! Look at you! You're wallowing in the tar pit of emotional upheaval! You're beating up on a tree when you can't get a cute girl to talk to you! A **_**real**_** man would go beat up on another man!**

"So, I'm pissed off. Can't a guy get pissed off? What the hell is your problem?"

**My problem? I've **_**told **_**you my problem, boy! It's **_**you**_**; you're my problem. You've **_**always**_** been my problem! It would have been fine if they had sealed me inside a **_**capable**_** ninja who has been around the block several times enough to know how the game is played. Instead, they shacked me up with a snotty kid with a rock for a head and the most disgusting social manners known to man!"**

"So, blame my Momma. She's the one who produced me."

_**Blame **_**Tsume Inuzuka!? I **_**curse**_** Tsume Inuzuka! I curse that woman for not acting like any natural impregnated female would and run for safety! I curse her for sealing me into a weak-ass lying son of a bitch who tells his momma he loves her, then fantasizes about stabbing her in her sleep.**

"That ...! That was when my _anger_ got the better of me! You know I'm _guilty_ afterward for having those thoughts. I would _never _do that to Momma!"

**And that's just the problem with you, boy. You have no conviction whatsoever. If you determined in your heart that you want to kill that hag of yours, I would at least respect you for making hard decisions and sticking them through. Haven't we talked about this before? I'm a fox fire spirit; I'm neither good nor evil. My lifeline is connected to my host, so I'll support my host wholly in whatever he determines to be his path in life. But you're not determinate about nothing! You have no purpose! Hell yeah, you sure can talk like some kind of big shot. "I shall defend my pack. I shall uphold Inuzuka honor," you say. "I'll protect you!" you tell Hinata. "I'll make you proud!" you promise Kurenai. **_**Fuck you**_**! All that is a load of kitty crap and you know it.**

I opened my mouth to shout something back, but words failed me.

Foxy had struck a chord. He got it right about me and I couldn't defend myself. Since he lives inside of me, Kyuubi can see everything I do. He may not be able to read my thoughts, but I can't hide from him when I go away to my secret place to be by myself.

I always had a healthy public image. Kurenai-sensei says I have the makings of a leader. Hinata-chan and Haku are willing to follow my lead as well. I throw myself into my training with Kuromaru, so he will give good reports to my Momma. I throw myself into my training with Master Kobi as well, until Master Kobi once said I have the potential to surpass even him. I am bold and defiant, headstrong and steadfast.

Shikamaru and Shino are not exactly the most eloquent and sociable when it comes to conversation, but I know that they need and appreciate my friendship as much as I need and appreciate theirs. (Shika is too lazy to get off his couch and go to birthday parties and such other get-togethers so he did not make a lot of friends; and Bugboy ... is Bugboy.)

There was one time the Hokage visited my Momma at home to give her a report about me. They didn't know I was playing in the next room and could listen in on their conversation. "He is his father's son," I remember hearing the old man say. "He will have his father's legacy. I feel it in my bones."

_Cat dung! Cat dung! Cat dung! Poop!_

That's the _public_ corner in my _Johari window_. That's what other people see on the _outside_. The naughty feral grin, the goofy jokes, the carefree spirit, the enthusiasm and energy, even the work ethic ... all of it is put on, all of it is an _act of obligation _to the key people that govern the different stations of my life. A stage play; performed by the world's _number one star actor_, Mr. Yours Truly.

In the end, all I want to do is kill myself. But my own pride won't let me.

**PRIDE!!! Kitty poop. Pride, you say? You have **_**no**_** pride! A man with pride won't even think of killing himself. It's FEAR. You're afraid of death, boy! Having no conviction to live and having no conviction to die; what can you possibly do? You are absolutely, outrageously, unreservedly USELESS!!! You know what? I think I'm upset. I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day. Hmph. **

I wanted to wrap a ton of bricks around that damn fox's neck and sink him to the bottom of the ocean. But then again, Foxy knows me too well. He knows I get into these great states of depression and have to hide myself away from the world for awhile. He knows I curse the day I was born, that I throw fits by beating up on the vegetation to cool off. All those walks I take in the forest; did you really think I went off on my own just to smell the flowers?

Why am I being so emo anyway; that's supposed to be an Uchiha thing.

**Hey, idiot pup. Do you smell that? The scent of death is nigh on the wind.**

"What the hell, Foxtrot. You said you didn't want to talk to me, so just shut up."

**Wh ... What's that!? You shit-eating whipper-snapper! That does it! Now I **_**really**_** won't talk to you**!** I hope you trip and fall face first into a poison ivy patch or rattlesnake's nest or hot smokin' stack of elephant dung.**

I tuned out of Kyuubi's tongue-flapping and turned my attentions to the atmosphere. My sensitive nose twitched uncomfortably. There really was the scent of death in the air; the unmistakable coppery odor of blood carried over winds whispering through the trees.

So, it has begun ... the carnival of death this forest is famous for. It'll be even more entertaining when night falls and the forest's residents come out to hunt.

_Maybe you should go back to Hinata, douchebag. She's the Hyuuga Heiress. The villagers will slaughter you five ways if she had even one scratch on her flawless skin._

That is probably what I should do. Except that I was in no mood to listen to the voice of my own conscience any more than that of that stinking demon fox. The Heiress can take care of herself and Haku is probably back from wood-picking anyway. Guess I am just not up to playing ninja right now.

I am going for a nice long walk.  
Judge of me what you will, cos' right now I don't give a fuck.

See ya.

--

Hinata blushes a deep rosy pink. She had many reasons why.

It was raining like crazy earlier and the ground is all sloshy with mud, which means her shoes and pants leggings are all soggy with filth and grime. She had slipped in a muddy puddle earlier too, and her face is caked with a layer of drying crap. Don't even get started on the hair.

Nothing like looking your best when _Mr. Nice Guy _comes calling on you.

"Nooooo! How can he do that!? Is he stupid!?" screams Naruto, tearing at his sideburns in typical OTT drama fashion. "Shingo-ne! Tell me what you think, _dattebayo_. Is he stupid!?"

"For sure, for sure, Naruto-han," Kanbuki Shingo kicks the ground shaking his head. "That dog-baka left Hyuuga-hime all alone to fend for herself. He most certainly is stupid!"

Hinata is blushing for Kiba's sake as well. _Just where the hell did he go!?_

After the dog-nin left her sobbing uncontrollably in her tent, she went on for awhile. She fell asleep quite suddenly from exhaustion and woke up a half hour later feeling like a big heel. Kiba had not come back yet so she spent the next few minutes constructing how she would apologize; maybe she should cook him a delicious meal or recite poetry or tell him a joke ... _something, anything! _

When Kiba still did not come back, she began to feel incredibly restless and decided to work it off practicing her Jyuu'ken-ryu. Then Naruto's squad showed up, tracing the Fire Sprite Shingo had planted on Kiba.

Well over an hour had passed. Kiba should be back by now. Even if he was mad at her, he wouldn't be so irresponsible as to go far away. After all, they are teammates. Relationships are never perfect. You fight with your friends and family; then you kiss and make up. And then you move on. Happens in every relationship; it's the natural order of things. Kiba is not immature. Surely he didn't run off to sulk by himself and refuse to come back and patch things up. _Did he?_

Hinata begun to wonder fervently if she had said or done something so offensive and cutting that a simple walk in the woods isn't going to cure. Yes, that must be it. She broke Kiba's resolve. It is her fault again, as usual. Always being a burden, always weighing other people down. She was a burden that caused her mother to die, a burden that caused her father to be unhappy and now she is a burden to her teammates as well. Maybe she should just go kill herself.

"Nonsense, _dattebayo_!" the sunny blond boy. "It isn't your fault! The dog-baka is the one who is stupid! Stop blaming yourself, Hinata-chan! Stop blaming yourself now!" He even grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly for emphasis.

"Let her go, you ramen-eating retard!" cried Naruto's other teammate, the toadstool hat girl Muumuu, as she smacked the back of his head with a leafy branch.

"You ... Why did you do that!? You must be tired of living, you candy-stealing monkey!" he retorted as he snatched the branch from her and jabbed the pointy end into her stomach.

A scrimmage began immediately with Shingo joining in shortly and within minutes all three were even filthier than Hinata.

"Anyway, Hinata-chan, you should get _angry_ at Kiba for ditching you," Naruto said a little later when the wrestling festivities ended.

The Hyuuga girl shook her head quickly as she once again pushed her fingers together in that pathetic little habit of hers. "No ... I cannot do it. Kiba-kun asked me a question and I did not answer. He asked me many times, but I was rude and turned him away. I am at fault in this, so I have no right to be angry at anyone. I should only be angry at myself."

"No, Hinata! The dog-baka is _wrong_! You are being _too nice_ to him! You know what you should do? You should _show_ him how _angry_ you are! That's right! Be _really_ angry with him, then when he comes back, you shall _punch him in the nos_e and tell him how _stupid_ he is! Yes, that's the way to get through to him!"

The Hyuuga girl was horrified. _Punch_ Kiba? It was the last thing she would ever consider doing. Not to mention, Kiba's nose is extremely sensitive. You might as well sock him in his family jewels.

Naruto continued to blab on endlessly; scripting a whole list of terrible punishments she could unleash on her teammate, the _six million dollar_ solution being "Tell his mother to not let him eat ramen for _one week_! That'll really show him!"

In the midst of the retarded recital, Naruto also said many things to encourage her. He told her that she is alright, that her skills are impressive at her age, that he wished he understood the finer points of chakra manipulation like she did, and a good many other things that are true of Hinata; things that she had heard hundreds of times coming from Kurenai, from Iruka, from other grown-ups around the village.

But somehow coming from Naruto, these well-worn words had much greater impact on her. It is like Hinata was actually listening to these descriptions of herself for the very first time.

_Yes, I am strong. Yes, I am skilled. Yes, I know my chakra manipulation so well I could Jyuu'ken any of my classmates to death in my sleep. Yes, I have an excellent memory. Yes, I am special because I am a Hyuuga; and not just any Hyuuga either ... I'm the heiress! _

Even Kiba did not have this kind of effect on her.

What the dog-nin has been able to do is make Hinata feel comfortable around him. He effortlessly goes through life making a fool of himself, which made her question the value of being so uptight, holding on to pointless qualities that the eccentric and the squeamish consider to be "refined".

Kiba made her feel braver; Naruto makes her feel _stronger_. There is a major difference to that if you think about it.

In just a few minutes of rambling like a monkey on crack, Naruto fanned the fires of Hinata's pride into a bloody furnace.

Suddenly, she did feel angry.

"You know what, Naruto-kun? You are absolutely right," she spoke, her eyes suddenly taking on a spark of fury that wasn't there before. Even her confounding stutter seemed to upped and vanished. "Kiba-kun is being stupid! When he comes back, I'll really, _umm_ ... really give it to him! "

"Yes, _dattebayo_. I'm glad you see it my way. You don't have to feel sorry for yourself, Hinata-chan! You have done nothing wrong. And if Kiba doesn't agree, I will punch him for you!"

He gave her his trademark thumb's up and grin. Hinata's cheeks flushed a hot cherry red.

Shingo and Muumuu copied the orange-clad baka's pose, then the whole squad went into a tirade of striking sillier and sillier poses, and announcing cheesier and cheesier catchphrases.

_Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger ..._

"I am _Super Hokage Orange Ranger_! I fight to protect harmony, justice and all ramen chefs. Now, Hinata-san, you do it too. It's your turn; pick a color!"

The Hyuuga girl blushed to the roots of her hair.

_Naruto-kun wants me to do WHAT!? Super sentai poses; are you kidding me? Can you really see me, the honorable Hyuuga Heiress pulling a stunt like that? If Auntie Hsien'e catches me, she'll soil her granny panties. (Actually, some people would probably pay to watch that.) And as for Father ... well, screw him. He's not here right now. Why can't I have fun? Mother was a fun person. Who says you can't be fun just cos' you're Hyuuga? _

"_Umm_ ... Naruto-kun, can I be ... can I be the ... Purple Ranger?"

"Huh!? When has there ever been a Purple Ranger, Hinata-_dattebayo_?"

"_Shut up_, you ugly baka! There's never been an Orange Ranger either! Let Hyuuga-hime be what she wants to be!"

"Muu-chan, if you hit me with that stick again; I'm gonna give you a wedgie. DO YOU UNDERSTAND, _dattebayooo _... !?"

"Hey, look, it's Kiba-han's puppy. Here, boy. You can be the team mascot, _uhhh_ ... _Banzai __Wonder Pooch_!"

"_Wuff! Wuff!"_

"Great idea, Shingo-ne. But I prefer to call him _Super Duper Ramen __Rover_."

"What kind of stupid name is that, _Baka Dumbshit_ Ranger? Muumuu wants to call him _Supreme Ultimate Justice Puppy Hero_."

"It's Super Hokage Orange Ranger; _HOKAGE_ _ORANGE, dattebayooo_ ..."

Hinata broke into merry peals of laughter. She laughed and she laughed and she laughed.

**-- **

"Tsume! What're you doing!?"

With a growl, Kuromaru takes a wild running leap, barreling Tsume Inuzuka in the back and knocking her off her feet.

The dog lady had been about to break something – the wedding photographs she kept on the table by her bed. She had a rock lifted with both hands and was about to hurl it down when Kuro poked his head into the room.

Snarling ferociously, Tsume clawed at her canine companion. Kuromaru did not fight back. His thicker hide could take some beating; besides, Tsume's strikes are non-committal with no bloody intent.

The wolf-dog let her continue until she had expended her energy. Tsume lay prone gasping with Kuromaru pinning her down by the arms.

"Calmed down yet?"

She nodded.

He got off her so she could sit up.

"He wrote back," Tsume said through a strained voice as she showed him a roll of deer hide that had been used in place of common paper.

A letter. From the Inuzuka patriarch.

Her husband and Kiba's father.

"So he did," Kuro droned as he snatched the skin out of Tsume's hand. The taste is immediately familiar to his well-traveled tongue.

_The Crimson Samba. A mountain reindeer with a distinctive red fur crest, hence its name. Found only in the coldest highlands in the world. The man writes from Snow Country. In terms of proximity, it is the furthest one away from Fire. Certainly, it looked like he is not prepared for homecoming._

"What did it say?" Kuro asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"He's not coming back," groaned Tsume through clenched teeth. She trembled. It is painful to observe her.

"In my last letter, I wrote and told him that Kiba-kun made it through the first round; and it would mean the world to him if his father came back to spectate his prowess in the following rounds and watch him graduate to chuunin. I just wanted that fucking bastard to be there for his son when it mattered most. Is that ... IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!!?"

Tsume suddenly got nasty, snatching the skin back from Kuromaru so fast he almost lost some teeth. She ripped it in several pieces then got up, stomping and jumping and howling like a mad woman.

The wolf-dog tried his best to calm her down.

"He must have his reasons, Tsume. After all, his top-secret arrangements with the Hokage ..."

He had to stop there for Tsume had a slammed a vice-like white-knuckle death grip on his throat, razor claws penetrating his flesh.

"So what!? He can't come back to see his son graduate? Fuck the Hokage! If he did his job; if any of the Hokages had done their job, none of this would have happened!"

_So she does blame the Fourth for hers and Kiba's suffering. Even if she volunteered to help in the first place. She is only human. The aftermath is far greater than she can bear and now that Kiba has grown up and grown more distant she is beginning to crack. What can I, mighty Kuromaru, do to help?_

Tsume's grip loosened. Then she exploded, throwing her arms around her companion's neck tightly as a river of tears poured out of her. She howled. It was a gut-wrenching cry.

The woman all women look up to. Konoha's beloved heroine. Anyone wanna take her place right now?

_What can I, foolish veteran of dogs that I am, do at all? My might and my skills, my library of jutsu which no nin-dog in history has been able to amass; most of all the telepathic speech jutsu that allows me to converse directly with humans ... what the hell are they for? I'm a great shinobi's companion, but I have failed miserably as man's best friend. God help us all, your children, the Inuzuka._

Tsume threw her head back and screamed.

"_KIBA!!!_"

--

The nin-dog's head snapped up when he heard his name being called so shrilly.

Hair all standing on end, he turned around just in time to see a lithe figure leap off the branch of a tree and straight for him.

He was so lost in thought before that he had no time to raise a defense at all. The impact barreled him over onto his back. As he struggled, two strong grips pinned him down by the arms, cutting off his mobility.

He could not make out what manner of creature it was that is all over him with the jungle of hair in his face.

That's when he felt the creature's hot breath upon his neck, followed by teeth grazing upon his flesh.

--

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

_**Thanks for reading.**_

So, are my cliffhangers getting more arousing?  
What's that? Where's _Haku_? Well, he's not _dead_; that much I'll tell you.

Shingo Kanbuki uses the formality "han" instead of "san."  
Muumuu often speaks in third person; and Naruto's dialogue of course are riddled with "dattebayo."  
That's how you tell them apart.

Shingo is the most polite of the three, whilst Muumuu often hits people who disagree with her.

_Things to look forward to next chapter:  
_Kiba finds a Heaven scroll! Hurrah!  
Lots and lots and lots of fighting! Bang! Schwing! Oww!  
Also, a _new important character_ enters!  
That one that likes Sasuke a lot.

Cheers. Now, write me a review.


	34. Chapter 34

**Word from Your Esteemed Author**

"Uhhh ... the sky is blue; sun's out like usual ... my dog is currently staring at me like I'm a big juicy gob of kibble ... nothing much else to say today; please carry on. Don't forget to write a review!" **-- Shura**

* * *

**Reviewing the Reviews**

**Mashadette ...** There she is, my Tobi girl. I'm so happy you still remember me. I died, but I came back for you; do you feel honored? What have I been doing? I've been thinking about you, honest. Blame my absence on Monster Hunter ... I mean, the important life-threatening work I've been doing. Also, I had, errr ... stomach cramps. A panda? That's nice. Retarded. Still nice. Let's call you Panda-chan from now on.

**Yamikage ...** I'm sorry. Guess I need to get myself back into the right flavor. I'd rather you give me more specific details about why a chapter is bad than just make general statements, so I can work on them. So why did it suck? It was too draggy, wasn't it? I went on and on and on about basically nothing, didn't I? My greatest weakness. And you don't like me centralizing the text!? But, WHY!? I kinda liked it ... _awwww_. Anyway, you should have little to complain after THIS chapter, I think.

**Sir Greatness ...** By some twist of fate, I got the stupid links working again about an hour after I got your PM.

* * *

**Capping the Re-Cap**

_Check it out; it's a new section (giving me another excuse to fill up the page with more of my retarded scribblings) and I'll be doing a re-cap of the previous chapter every chapter now. _**Mashadette (aka Nutty Panda) **_requested a full re-cap of the entire story; as I've not updated in so long and most of you will need a refresher (for you are NOT too lazy to go back and re-read everything). I'll leave that to next chapter because I'm out of time, so for now here's to my first entry on Capping the Re-cap: _

_From the last chapter ... Hinata is feeling jumpy that Kiba is not coming back to camp. Back at the homestead, Tsume Inuzuka wants to jump her constantly MIA husband down the throat. Meanwhile Kiba himself is jumped by some hairy beast of the forest! What creature could this be (no, it's not Mowgli) and will Kiba live to tell the tale?_

* * *

**Disclaimer Time.**

Normally, I script the disclaimer before I start writing the chapter. I forgot about it this time and as such left it to the very last; in which case my creative energy has been sapped and I am too lazy to go think up something new. At least for the time being.

So, I don't own Naruto, that's it.

* * *

_**Chapter 34**_** : Super Creepy Guy Number One.**

Kiba felt something slick and wet like a _tongue _dancing about the apple of his throat. Man's pride be damned, he did what any _normal_ frightened person would do. He screamed like a little girl.

"Gaaaaaaaah! _Mommy_! Get ... Get it off me!"

The massive mess of _hair_ shifts off his face as he struggled.

_Daylight._

He saw eyes. Piercing eyes so sharp he thought he was going to _explode in flames_.

And that _hot breath_ still on his face.

"Yo, Kiba-san. Konnichiwa."

He screamed again.

"Tuh-Tuh-Tuh-Tuh ..."

"Aww ... poor Kiba-_saaaan_, are you all _alone_?"

"TUH-TUH-TUH ... !!!"

A giggle.

Kiba's eyes are rounder than full moons. Something very _soft_ and very _warm_ is pressed up against him right now and he _knew_ he was going to _die_.

"TUH-MUH-RHEE!!???"

And Temari it was.

She _coyly_ flicked the curling fringe off her forehead in a _deliberate_ manner; the smile on her face comparable to a hungry python's. _This girl _... she wasn't even being_ discreet _this time. It is as if she got bolder and more impatient every time Kiba ran into her _(not that he hated her taking initiative, oh no)._

Temari ran a finger across the side of his head, picking up a trail of his sweat. She brought the finger to her mouth and whilst staring into his eyes, licked it slowly, washing the digit fully in her saliva.

"_Mmmph ... salty_."

The teaser more or less murdered Kiba on the spot. The aggressive alpha male within _screaming_ to be let loose; a _thousand_ chemical reactions going off in his body all at once like a fireworks display on New Year's Eve. He thought he could hear the damn fox sniggering like a _troll under his bridge_.

_Talk, man; talk! Don't just stare at her! You're a man, aren't you? You're a cool guy. Cool guys don't stare at girls with their mouths hanging open. See how that Sasuke chap does it? Quick, act like a bastard! Think EMO!!!_

Kiba took a deep breath; which only served to make him more aware of the soft sweet warmness lying on top of him. He had to dig his fingers to the hilt into the ground to keep himself from reaching out and touching this exquisite healthy female in places he would regret later.

The human heart is parley to all manner of emotion. There are three over-arching emotions that completely dissolve all others, as well as each other: euphoric joy, raging anger and cold fear. Ever only one of those three dominate the human psyche at any one time. Falling in love goes under the euphoric category, whilst hatred can go either hand in hand with anger or fear. Naturally, you don't feel happy and angry at the same time, whilst fear at its greatest heights can block out any anger that might have given one the drive to get up and fight back.

The feral half of their blood makes the Inuzuka physically superior to other human beings. They generally grow bigger, have tougher physiques, can run faster, jump higher, hit harder, take a lot more punishment, travel greater distances, and all the rest of it. But as with all forms of power, especially a unique _kekkei-genkai _like this one; it comes with a _costly_ trade-over. With feral strength, comes feral _nature_. Trade complete conscious control over one's actions for sudden bursts of animalistic, thoughtless _instinct_. Instincts that run whack without prior warning at any time, and any place.

A human persona and a beast persona if you will; the impractical bi-personality quality. A strong heart and sound will is absolutely imperative in winning the fight against one's beast half. That's why Inuzuka women are often seen slapping the tar out of their offspring to toughen them up; it's not child abuse, it is _parental love_ and insurance for their futures!

The oft-asked question: _are we in control or are our emotions_ has no concrete answer when it comes to extreme levels of happiness, anger or fear. Uniquely for an Inuzuka male, a state of sexual arousal forces him to experience _all three extremes simultaneously_. He is insanely happy, is raging against his feral instincts and is afraid of losing the battle and human conscience along with it. If they are bred for impossible feats in physical supremacy; the negative trade-off is impossible to handle as well.

That is to say, young Kiba is in a heck lap of _shit _right now.

_Help! Help! Where's that ugly freak biscuit that wears ladies' make-up! One look at him drives all dirty fantasy thoughts out of my mind in an instant! Where is he!?_

"Uhh ... Temari, did you ... did you just _bite_ ... my _neck_?"

_Yes, YES, she did! She bit me, she licked me, she's pushing her body against me ... KANKURO, SAVE ME!!!_

"Isn't that the way you Inuzuka greet each other? I was just following customs," she replied innocently.

"Customs, my arse. What a shameless lil' mynx you are, sister. I am thoroughly disgusted."

_Ooooh! It's KANKURO!!! Save me; save me!!!  
_

Temari rolled off at once and Kiba could finally breathe easy.

"You ... You shut up at once! Take your stupid dollies back to the playhouse and leave us alone! Or is it because you are smelly and hateful and no girl would give you the time of day; so you need to hang around your dear sister to feel secure of yourself."

_Dollies_? _Playhouse_? You don't talk about a puppet master's puppets that way and get away with it.

Kankuro's face darkened. He unslung what he was carrying on his shoulder and tore off the wrappings. Kiba squinted to see what it was. Kankuro had been lugging that thing around since day one and Kiba could never figure out what it was because it gave off no signature smell.

It is_ ... a doll_. A _fugly_ creepy doll.

It had only one eye in the center of its head, bottle brush hair and teeth that looked like they had come from a real person's. Its body is two-piece; small chest and big butt, just like an insect's. There were no arms and legs. Before Kankuro even finished unwrapping his toy, Kiba could already feel an eerie chakra emanating from the doll.

"Take ... Take it back, Temari. You take back what you said right now." This guy sure didn't sound like he was messing around.

Even the strong sexy Sand kunoichi looked a little shaky. "What are you doing, idiot brother? You're not seriously planning to use that on your dear sister?" Her words are smug, but her tone had a hint of a tremble. Something's not right. Temari is not the type to tremble at just anything. What the hell is that doll?

Kankuro answered by pulling taut invisible chakra strings. The doll's limbs now mechanically rattle out of the body one by one; eight of them in all. A spider. A hairy black, one-eyed wooden spider. And it has a big happy grin drawn on its face. How ... adorable. Kiba noted that the ends of each of its legs held a six-prong shuriken.

Kankuro lifts his head, his expression somber as Temari's smugness disappeared altogether and she raised a defensive stance.

"Jackspider ... Blood Carnival."

As the puppetmaster twists his strings, the doll – Jackspider – hurtles forward with a clackety wooden sound, going into a ridiculous aerial spin that would launch those shuriken at crazy speeds.

Six-prong, or six-star, shuriken are different from the typical four-prong. They're almost twice as heavy, making them unwieldy for basic aiming and throwing. Rather, the six-prong serves better as ammunition for the special shinobi's arbalest, or crossbow, designed uniquely to fire shuriken instead of arrows.

As the Jackspider is a machine after all, it is able to handle the heftier projectile.

Temari grunted, stepped back and threw open the spread of her fan to act as a shield. The first of the shuriken bounced off the tough material. The kunoichi opened the spread of her fan to its full, sweeping up a flurry of leaves as she collected the wind around her person.

A split second later, Temari had a mini-tornado funneling around her. A barrier that covered her on all sides. The remainder of the shuriken are thrown off course. Grinning, the Sand girl killed her defense.

"What now, idiot brother?"

"Don't start feeling clever yet, dear sister."

Kiba's sharp eyes recounted the shuriken.

_... four, five, six, seven ... shit, where's the last one? _

He looked up.

Jackspider is just completing its mid-air waltz. Kankuro had deliberately held back one of its legs earlier. Now he lets it fly, the last shuriken whizzing straight for his sister's vulnerable forehead.

Temari gasped in surprise. In that split second transition from defense mode, she is immobilized and unable to counterattack.

Kiba couldn't stand it. What the hell is going on? They're brother and sister, aren't they? Kiba fought with Hana all the time at home; but this ... this is different. It looked like Kankuro was actually trying to kill his sister.

Crouched on all fours, Kiba launched himself into the air like a big, furry frog and caught the shuriken square between his teeth. Sailing past Temari, the dog-nin crashed painfully into a tree.

"Aaaaah! Kiba-san! I'll strangle you in your sleep for this, _SKUNK-URO_!!!"

Temari threw down her fan and dived onto Kiba crooning pointless nothings that are supposed to comfort him.

_Aiiiiieeeeee! She's touching me again! Kankuro, help!_

Kiba spat the shuriken out of his mouth, his gums bleeding slightly from the impact earlier. Damn six-prong almost broke his teeth. He glanced at the Jackspider as it went back into its dormant state; the eight limbs rolling back into the body.

The doll's thorax houses all sorts of throwing weapons from shuriken to kunai. The limbs act like catapults that can roll in and out of the thorax to reload. With a simple flick of the wrist, Kankuro can get Jackspider to throw a weapon at twice the speed a jounin would be able to throw them, and from eight different angles at the same time. Dangerous little toy there.

"Not bad, dog man," Kankuro said, his expression becoming friendly again. "You got moves. Looks like we gotta be watching our backs around you, eh?"

Strange. _Weird_.

It creeped Kiba out, his nonchalant attitude. Temari too, fawning over him with a facecloth as if she didn't notice that she almost died a minute ago. These Sand Siblings ... freaks; every last one of them. They should be tied down and beaten; shipped off to Alcatraz and jailed in solitary confinement. Creepy nutcase bastards.

_And the creepiest one of them all –_

Kiba's ears twitched as the leaves crackled in the branches above him. Flecks of tree bark fell across his nose, causing him to curl and sneeze.

Not bark ... _sand_.

The dog-nin felt his blood curdle.

_What is this now? Euphoria? Anger? Fear? Why is it that this man unleashes such violent emotion within me?_

"Subaku no Gaara," Kiba said without looking up, wiping his nose.

Hanging upside down from a branch with that recognizable gourd on his back is _Super Creepy Guy Number One_.

"Inuzuka ... Kiba ..."

* * *

Shino Aburame sat as silent and still as stone, his cheeks flushed in hot red blush. He is nestled in the confines of a prickly bush, with the beautiful Sakura Haruno practically sitting in his lap.

"Shino, stop fidgeting; you're making the bush shake! You should have gone to the bathroom before volunteering for ambush duty; and now it's too late!" she scolded, mistaking his discomfort for nature's oft-untimely call.

_But ... But I only volunteered so that Sasuke wouldn't volunteer. Oh yes, my Queen. I will ALWAYS be by your side. I will protect you and care for you like a hive cares for the sisterhood. As surely as the mighty Congalala expels flatulence when angered; so will I bring you relief in moments of sadness. As surely as the Black Widow devours her husband in courtship; a sacrificial offering I shall make of myself to you. As surely as an army of siafu works as one unit; you and I must also – _

Sakura turned and socked him in the nose. "Cha! Wake up, you dirty _parasite_! What's wrong with you? The enemy is coming! Get ready, otherwise I'm going to use you as bait."

_She ... She calls me a parasite. Incroyable! Just you wait, Sakura Haruno; you will not escape! My love will swarm you with the ferocity of a locust infestation upon a rice field after a rainfall! My aching heart beats savagely like the vibration of a hornet's backside! Like the roach, these wanton feelings of mine refuse to die! Sakura! What have you done to me!? My pride is shattered like the molted carapace of the hawkeye moth. The nectar to my hummingbird, the blossom to my bumblebee ... someday I will pollinate you!_

"Okay, let's go! CHA!!!"

Shino quivered from behind his goggles as he watched the pink-haired girl savagely beat down a stick-wielding shinobi three times her size. _What manner of ambush is this!?_ In many ways, Sakura Haruno is more highlander barbarian than village kunoichi. Shino found that quality to be inexplicably sexy, the supreme polar opposite to his character.

An annoyed Sasuke leaves his now-pointless hiding place and pegged a second nin with a fierce punch-kick combination; finishing by slamming a kunai into the other guy's forehead.

_Bloodshed ... just a game for shinobi._

Squad 7 frisks their opponents frantically for a scroll, but found none.

Meanwhile, Shino managed to sober up from his internal ramblings and scanned the forest surrounding. Where is the third guy in their group? That must be the one with the scroll.

Shino's little tracker beetles brought him news ... the Y-shaped tree to the far left had a supply of alien chakra, i.e. chakra that does not belong to tree, i.e. it comes from a foreign object, i.e. that foreign object must be the third shinobi.

Obviously miffed that his two buddies have been KO'd, the third guy is trying to make a getaway without being caught. Shino could tell as his netowork of kikai reported that the _alien chakra supply_ is moving further away.

_Uchiha, you bastard! You're standing too close to Sakura! I shall soon send my fattest kikai up your rectum! And you're not paying attention to your surroundings! The enemy is getting away; you stupid stupid stupid shit! What kind of prodigy are you? What does Sakura see in you anyway? You're just a bitch with funny hair, the prince of emolings, and ... and you're short!_

The bug-nin was about to order his berserker unit to take down the runaway, when he paused and took another long look at Sakura and Sasuke. She is smiling ... _what radiance_! But why is she smiling at _him_!? WHY!?

_Forget the blasted kikai_.

This is something he had to do himself. He must prove himself superior to that shitty rival male that is distracting his potential queen. This is no longer a chuunin trainee mission. _This has become a last-man-standing skirmish for the right to mate! Gwooooorgh!_

In an uncharacteristic maneuver, the bug-nin bursts out of the foliage like a wildebeest on crack. The errant nin decided to make a run for it at the exact same moment. Shino's desperation gave him that extra speed kick and he made ground in no time; clocking his foe in the chin with an extended forearm.

_One-hit knockout. _Bugboy is a pretty big fella after all.

He was so exhilarated he almost lost his composure and jumped for joy. His hand hurt, as he was not accustomed to physically assaulting his opponents, but he didn't care. He had never thought of using brute force in actual missions before. Beating up the bad guy with your own two fists. _That boorish unrefined Inuzuka bastard was right!_ It felt pretty damn good. Makes you feel like the alpha male no doubt.

But his high would disappear instantly when he turned to see that Sakura had taken no notice of his 'manly' exertions. She had eyes for only one man. The Uchiha prodigy continued to stand there with his arms folded, nose slightly tilted to the sky, the perfect picture of the absolute untouchable bitch.

A part of Shino Aburame died that instant, along with another unfortunate kikai in his clenched fist.

* * *

_Where, o' where has my little dog gone  
__O' where, o' where can he be _

Hinata was going retarded with worry and frustration. That cootie-covered musclehead had gone for far longer than is reasonable and necessary. _Where is he now!?_

After Naruto and friends pitched up their tents; Azuma's squad pulled into camp with Ino Yamanaka leading the way, screaming about how the whole forest is conspiring to damage her _flawless_ skin.

The powerhouse Suiton (Water-Style) team of Rain Kanasawachi, Yun Long and Kamika Ayuhara found them not long after. Now they just need to wait for Squad 7 to arrive and all of this year's graduating genin will be together again.

Soon, that little patch of forest was bustling with talkative youngsters. It felt more like a camp out than a stakeout; a romp through a wet forest with old friends than a life-or-death chuunin-ranking mission.

It was fun, no doubt about that. Except that someone forgot to tell Hinata. Her high from seeing Naruto lasted all of an hour, then she went back into her little shell, brooding and wondering about Kiba.

_O' where, o' where ..._

"Alright, so we've all made it," Shikamaru said, taking charge. "Now we've got to wait for Shino to get here. He's the one with the information on which teams have Heaven scrolls. Normally, I would have expected him to be the first to arrive. Guess they ran into some trouble, but it shouldn't be anything Shino and Sasuke can't handle. We'll just set up base camp and get some rest. It's likely that we are going to see a lot of action tonight. Man, this is such a drag ... I've talked long enough. Someone else take over."

The genin broke up into little groups, some pitching up tents, some plucking firewood, the usual suspects like Choji, Naruto and Shikamaru lounging around until Ino yapped at them.

They were so absorbed in their activities that nobody realized Hinata slipping out of camp like a little white ghost.

_Kiba-kun! Something must have happened to him! _

That had to be the reason. He was angry, yes, and he went for a walk; but he would have come back by now! Certainly, he would have caught everyone's scent or heard their noisy chatter if he wasn't too far away. Thus, it can only mean that he's in trouble. Not wanting to be a burden, Hinata did not think for a moment that she should ask one of the guys to come with her.

No, this is Squad 8's problem. Kiba is her problem. She won't trouble anyone else. She suddenly realized that Haku is missing as well. It worried her deeply.

Kiba and Haku. The two guys that can be thrown into the jungle with only the shirt on their backs and feel right at home. _Where could both of them have gone? _

* * *

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

Kiba did not quite know what to make of them. They certainly are very fascinating people. But what is more fascinating is the strange bubbling feeling inside of him.

The Kyuubi wasn't speaking to him right now, but he could not help but feel that the Fox is incredibly restless.

In all these months, Kiba has come to really know his fiery tenant really well. Kyuubi had very consistent mood swings. He was always more content after Kiba had had a filling meal. He got edgy and snappy whenever Kiba practiced Master Kobi's taijutsu _(probably still miffed at Kobi's comment about the fire element being "third best".)_

And right now, Kiba's chakra felt wild and out of control, like it was going to explode out of him any moment. It came whenever Kiba was in the onrushing heat of battle, usually not so much that Kiba can't hold it down. But right now felt different. It's like Kyuubi is rearing up for the fucking big-ass fight of his life.

Could it have something to do with Mr. Subaku over there? A fellow jinchuuriki. Kiba realized he had no idea what manner of spirit resided in Gaara. Was it the same as Kyuubi? _Another_ Kyuubi perhaps? Are the Kyuubi some kind of race, or is he one of a kind? What other spirit beasts are there, and how dangerous is the one in Gaara?

"Inuzuka ... Kiba ..."

That unnerving gyrating voice again. Dry, rasping and harsh. Like there was sand in his throat.

"What scroll ... have you?"

Kiba shook his head. "Sorry, what?"

"Your scroll ... Heaven ... or Earth?"

The dog-nin cracked a smile. "Hey, you're not supposed to ask. That's not how the game is played. Not that you're going to get my scroll or anything because I don't have it."

Gaara glared at him for a moment, then turned to Kankuro. The puppet master nodded in understanding and unshouldered his backpack. He reached inside, pulled out two scrolls and threw them at Kiba.

The dog-nin caught them and frowned. _One Heaven and one Earth._

"Wait a second ... what the hell?"

Gaara turned his back to him like he was ready to go. "You have your scrolls ... Come ... the tower ... is ahead ..."

"Wait, wait, hold it! What's going on here? Why are you giving me this?"

Temari bounced up right beside him and grabbed his arm. "You need one of each to open the door to the tower and you've got them. What are you waiting for? Let's go now!"

"_Huh!?_ What do you mean ... you're giving me these scrolls? So what, are you helping us or something?"

Gaara turned around again. There was a sinister flicker in his eyes, almost a hint of emotion on his otherwise dry zombie visage. "I am helping _you _... Stop wasting time and let's go ... or do you not ... _want to fight me?"_

Kiba's heart skipped a beat at that and he could have sworn Kyuubi is grinning right now, though he didn't know why he thought that.

_Do I want to fight Gaara? _

The question of the hour. There is an unspoken desire from deep within, something that Kiba never actually realized or asked himself before. But ever since coming back from Suna, he had been training really, really hard. He killed himself pretty much daily with lessons from Kuromaru, Kurenai and Kobi all at once. Tsume or Hana checks his progression every now and then. As if that's not enough, Shino on the rare occasion would request a sparring match.

And for what? Why did he bother trying so hard when he knew he didn't really give a shit about being a great shinobi anyway?

_Gaara ... is it because ... of you? Am I pushing my self because subconsciously I knew the day would come; the day I face you in combat? Or could it be ... Kyuubi? Maybe Kyuubi is lonely all these years, finally meeting another one of his kind; is Kyuubi's eagerness in meeting Gaara's bi'juu somehow rubbing off on me because he and I are linked?_

Kiba's hands suddenly balled into tight fists. Short bursts of bloody red chakra visibly laced his arms and legs.

_WHAT IS THIS FEELING? EUPHORIA? RAGE? FEAR? ... LOVE!!? No, wait, that's just sick ..._

Just looking at Gaara standing in front of him, Kiba is starting to lose himself.

"Wasting time ... Inuzuka Kiba ... You cannot escape this fate ... I cannot escape this fate ... A warrior seeks out another warrior ..."

The dog-nin did not blink. It was like he had gone into some kind of trance. "Are we ... warriors?"

"My village created a weapon when I was born ... and so the Leaf has created its weapon with you ... Our fate ... Our path ... We are built for one purpose ... Inuzuka Kiba ..."

Kiba shut his eyes tight. Those words cut him deeply. "Am I ... just a weapon? Is that what they wanted?"

Temari interrupted with a glorious groan of exasperation at this point. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; you are built to kick butt for the rest of your life. I've heard enough about your fated path. Can we go to the tower already? I'm hungry. And make sure you don't hurt him too badly when you fight him, okay; you promised!"

Gaara glared daggers at his sister but said nothing.

The little interlude seemed to break Kiba out of his "trance". He snorted and shook his head. That feeling from before disappeared on the winds.

"What ... wait, I can't go to the tower! Hinata-chan and Haku ..."

Temari pouted _big-time_ at him.

Gaara meanwhile started walking away already. "Friends ... we don't need them ... not us ..."

"What do you mean I don't need them? Regardless, we need to be at the tower together or the proctor won't even let us take the third exam."

Kankuro and Temari (after blowing him a kiss that frightened him) started to leave as well.

"No, you don't! It's okay if you come to the tower by yourself, Kiba-san! From the third exam onwards, you progress as individuals. You no longer work with your teammates, because from here on out it is all about your combat prowess! So long as you have the scrolls, they'll let you in. Just forget the other two; they're just holding you back anyway."

Gaara had already reached the edge of the woods in the distance. "I'll be waiting ... Inuzuka Kiba ..."

He disappeared into the foliage, Kankuro and Temari right behind him.

Kiba was left standing and staring into empty space for a few minutes.

**Earth to Kiba. Wake up, kiddo. **

_Foxy ... can I ask you something?_

**Oh! Are we on speaking terms again? Shoot, boy.**

_Just what the hell is up with that guy?_

**And why would I know? All I know is that your meeting him is no mere coincidence. From the day your mothers gave birth to you two dirty rumps, your meeting was written in the stars. This battle cannot be avoided, Kiba. We will fight him in one life or the next. **

_And why would that be? Do you have something to do with it? Does Gaara's parasite have something to do with it?_

**Don't call us parasites. We can feel insulted too, you know. And yes, I'm afraid that it is us, the Many-Tailed Beasts that chart your fate to fight each other. Because that boy is the host of Shukaku.**

_Shu ... what-ku?_

**Ichibi no Shukaku, Wraith of Desert's Fury. The ugliest, fattest and most irritating sand raccoon to ever walk the Earth, and ... my perennial archrival. This battle is far bigger than you think, kid. A battle that began many millennia ago; and now ... finally, after so many lifetimes, we can throw down its final curtain. **

_Wait ... so this isn't about me and Gaara at all?_

**He is a stranger, is he not? And you cannot explain why you want to fight him so much. We are linked at the chain of the soul, kid. We may have separate, disparate personalities but we are ultimately one being. You and that Suna kid will fight, because Shukaku and I want to. For your sake, be sure you don't get killed. Because that damn raccoon is going to come out swinging, so you'd better bring it! You die; I die.**

_Now ... Now hold on! I don't like this one bit. My whole life is crap because of some stupid game you're playing with a desert tanuki!? Why, why me!?_

**Damn pup; this is not a game! I did not make a choice here either. I won't be able to fight at full strength so long as I am tied to you. If I were sealed into any other shinobi by the standard sealing jutsu; I could feed on his emotions and break the lock on my cage when he is in a fix. But you are an Inuzuka! The Life Substitution jutsu your mother used has both our lives literally hanging on a thread. It is not so much a sealing jutsu as it is a medical technique for resuscitating life.**

_So ... So what you mean is ... you want to fight but can't because it'll kill us both. Life Substitution makes it so that our survival is dependant on each other's wellbeing. You cannot exert your true power because my body won't take it and we will both die._

**Like to restate the obvious a lot, don't you, pup? But, yes, that would be the thrust of it.**

_Hold on ... but, that would mean ..._

**That I won't be able to materialize on this mortal plain, but Shukaku probably might. Therefore **_**you**_** are the one who is going to fight Shukaku on my behalf. I'll merely be your guide on the sidelines. **

* * *

The tree branch snapped taut nearly hitting Hinata in the face as she ploughed through the underbrush.

It has been maybe twenty-thirty minutes since she left camp. No sight nor sound; no hide nor hair of Kiba. She may have missed him back somewhere; perhaps he avoided her on purpose, or he took his walk really far.

Or he is in trouble and needs help.

Between the three genin, Hinata is the team's healer. Haku had had more experience from his days as a rogue-nin, but his expertise came more in the knowledge of herbs and medicine brewing. He was not taught the basics of medical ninjutsu; the skills of converting one's own chakra into restoration and life energy. Kiba of course thought _pneumonia_ to be a kind of tasty freshwater fish, but that's another story.

The Hyuuga Heiress paused her search, leaning her shoulder up against a tree trunk to catch her breath and bearings. She didn't want to lose her way from the base camp entirely. So far she had been moving in a pretty straight line ... or had she? This creepy forest can play tricks on you; cause you to think you're going in a straight line when you're actually walking in circles.

Hinata decided she had better move on.

However, something soft and wriggly touched her shoulder then. A soft hissing echoed in her ear. Hinata trembled in fright. She turned her head mechanically to the left to see a little black-and-yellow snake exploring the folds of her jacket; the purple forked tongue darting in and out like lightning.

"_Kyaaaaaaah!"_

Hinata let out a ferocious cry. Chunks of bark flew off the tree as the Heiress' wild palm strokes struck true. Agitated, the snake wiggled back the tree disappointed at how uninviting she is. Hinata blushed as she watched it go, rather embarrassed that none of her attacks actually hit it.

Just then, the branches shook. A bony white hand reached out from beyond the thickets of leaves and snatched the snake up by the head.

"Why, my lil' friend ... she didn't _ssssscare_ you, did she?"

Hinata took a step back as a gangly figure dropped out of the treetop and landed with both feet on the ground. A man stood before her; pale pallid skin even paler than hers, long thinning ebony hair he wore down to mid-back, luminescent yellow eyes that seemed to penetrate into the very depths of her soul. The snake from before is coiled around his neck. He reached up to scratch its scaly chin with the nail of his thumb, handling it with the utmost care.

"It _hasssss_ been awhile, _hasssssn't_ it ... _princesssss_?"

Hinata's eyes glowed.

"Unc ... Unc ... Uncle Rochi!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Thank you for reading.  
__Nooo!_ I didn't mean to do another cliffhanger!  
I uploaded the chapter by accident before finishing.  
Yes, that's really what happened. _Haha._

Jackspider is my idea. More new puppets to come for Kankuro.  
True fact: Rain _plus_ Rice _plus _Locusts _equals_ No More Rice.  
Shino is a man very much in love. Give him some room.

Things to look forward next chapter:

Genma hitting on Anko Mitarashi.  
Kurenai hitting on Genma.  
A certain white-haired dude hits on all the girls in the jungle.  
Akamaru Vs Really Big Python!  
Haku! Don't you dare die on me! HAKU!!!


End file.
